Equestria Girls 3: Visitas de las Estrellas
by Spinal1284
Summary: Kirby y Bandana, luego de un incidente con la Warp Star, han llegado a la Tierra con la intención de querer volver a casa pero, debido a inconvenientes referentes a la oscuridad, deben de alargar su estadía en el planeta para combatirla junto a sus nuevas aliadas y amigas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Equestria Girls/MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen, sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Muy bien gente, aquí esta la historia que tanto querían pero no tendrá ninguna relación con "El Regreso de Zero", ni con el mundo alterno que escribí en el capítulo 9. Las lineas temporales de ambas son, para Kirby después de Triple Deluxe y para Equestria Girls durante Friendship Games, por eso el titulo.**

 **Capitulo 1: La Llegada de Extraños y Lindo Seres a Canterlot High.**

Era una linda mañana en Pop Star, todos sus habitantes estaban tranquilos y en paz después del reciente incidente de la planta gigante que se llevo consigo la casa de Kirby y el castillo del Rey Dedede, siendo este ultimo secuestrado por Taranza, la ex mano derecha de la ya difunta Reina Sectonia, siendo ahora una fiel vasalla del Rey Dedede quien ahora vive en el castillo.

También en los cielos se podía observar la sorprendente nave de batalla de Meta Knight, el Halberd, y dentro de esta se encontraba el gran ejército del caballero oscuro, la Meta Army. Pero en la cubierta delantera de la nave se encontraban dos figuras redondas junto con una estrella brillante.

Bandana Dee, uno de los Waddle Dees mas fuertes, mano derecha del Rey Dedede y, según historias, entrenado por el mismísimo Meta Knight, se encontraba junto con Kirby, héroe de Dreamland y salvador de incontables veces del universo siendo conocido por gran parte de este, y una nueva Warp Star que habían creado la Meta Army para él que iban a probar los dos, aunque sin autorización de Meta Knight, iban a recorrer todo Pop Star visitando cada uno de los lugares en tan solo un santiamén.

Aunque hubo un problema con esta Warp Star, que a diferencia de la original que tuvo que usar para crear la Star Rod, esta era completamente artificial pero superando la velocidad de la original, tanto así que pudieron salir de Pop Star, pasar por Shiver Star y Ripple Star y salir de su propia Vía Láctea adentrándose en lo profundo del espacio.

.

.

.

Los Juegos de la Amistad estaban a tan solo un día y después del canto de motivación que hizo Rainbow Dash a sus compañeros para que dieran lo máximo contra la Crystal Prep y ganar este año. El grupo de chicas mágicas, conformadas por Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Sunset Shimmer, se encontraban ya afuera de su escuela en la estatua del caballo, que también resultaba ser un portal al mundo de Equestria.

-Sunset no podrías, ya sabes, contactar con Twilight para que nos ayude este año-Sugirió Rainbow a la ex-equina.

-Crees que no lo he intentado, además de que la necesitamos para que nos ayude a controlar nuestra magia, no que nos ayude en ganar los Juegos-Dijo Sunset sosteniendo el libro con el que se comunicaba-Twilight ¿porque no respondes?

-Oigan chicas, yo no se nada sobre astronomía, pero sera posible ver una estrella fugas en pleno día.

-Es posible si esta completamente despejado, ¿a que se debe la pregunta Applejack?

-¡Por el hecho de que esa estrella fugas viene hacia nosotras!-Grito Applejack apuntando a la dichosa estrella-¡Corran!

Las seis corrieron para ponerse a salvo del pequeño cometa que iba a impactar cerca del portal, que por suerte solo dejo un pequeño cráter cerca de esta. Cuando el humo se disipo, todas decidieron ver el cometa, pero se dieron cuenta que había una especie de estrella que se empezó a apagar lentamente y dos esferas inconscientes, una rosa y una marrón con un pañuelo azul sobre su cabeza, encima de esta.

-Es que acaso serán ¿aliens?-Pregunto Fluttershy.

-Si lo son, son los aliens mas lindos y tiernos que hayan existido-Dijo Rarity acercándose al cráter pero siendo detenida por Applejack-Que pasa querida, tan solo quiero ir a verlos mas de cerca.

-No estaría tan segura caramelo. Se verán lindos pero no sabemos sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Pero tampoco podemos dejarlos así. Que pasaría si se trataran de una especie de embajadores o turistas-Dudo Sunset.

-O quizás se traten de soldados de exploración y su nave nodriza esta en orbita en el planeta tierra-Y de su cabello saco un telescopio y empezó a mirar en diferentes direcciones para después lanzarlo al basurero mas cercano-Nop, no hay ninguna nave nodriza. A menos de que este camuflada con algún dispositivo.

Y saco otro telescopio de su cabello esponjoso, solo que con visión infrarroja para después lanzarlo al mismo basurero y sacando mas y mas telescopios para encontrar una inexistente nave nodriza.

-¿Terminaste?-Dijo fastidiada Applejack.

-Sip-Lanzando el último telescopio al basurero que ya estaba lleno-Deben de ser alguna clase de turistas como dijo Sunset.

Fluttershy decidió acercarse a las criaturas con tal de ayudarlas, aún que poseían una heridas, no eran tan graves, pero igual habían que tratarlas para que no se infectasen. Antes de poder sostener a alguno de los aliens, el del pañuelo en la cabeza abrió sus ojos marrones, haciendo que la tímida chica quedara paralizada ante el despertar del pequeño. Ambos se asustaron y retrocedieron, solo que la criatura saco una lanza que se veía afilada con un pañuelo rojo en esta.

Bandana no le sacaba los ojos de encima a la extraña chica que tenía enfrente y se acerco a Kirby, quedando delante de el para protegerlo ya que aun estaba inconsciente.

-Tranquilo pequeño, no les haremos daño-Dijo amablemente Fluttershy-Tan solo deja me ver tus heridas y las de tu amigo.

Bandana en un principio dudaba ante las palabras de la chica, pero su rostro no mostraba alguna amenaza, pero si el de las otras cinco que estaban en la orilla del cráter, que se mostraban asustadas. Este dejo su lanza, haciendo que Fluttershy se acercara, sólo que este negó con uno de sus brazos, a lo que ella se detuvo. El pequeño se saco su pañuelo y del él saco un par de tomates con una "M" que estaba impreso en el, uno se lo dio al la bola rosa y el otro se lo comió el, y con comerlo me refiero a que desapareció de su boca. Sorprendiendo a las seis chicas al ver que sus heridas desaparecían y haciendo que el pequeño de rosa se pusiera de pie.

-¿Poyo?-Dijo el pequeño de rosa inclinando su cuerpo, haciendo que las chicas se sonrojaran ante tal ternura.

Fluttershy abrasó al pequeño que no pudo aguantar de tanta ternura y empezó a brillar en un resplandor dorado, haciendo que le aparecieran alas amarillas en su espalda y le crecieran unas orejas sobre su cabello, mientras que Kirby miraba maravillado ante tal acontecimiento que tenia frente a él. Mientras que Bandana, al no saber que pasaba, intento sacar a su amigo tomándolo de uno de sus brazos y siendo él el que quedo en los brazos de la chica alada, debido al empujón por accidente que le hizo su amigo rosado, y Kirby callo al suelo de cabeza, haciendo que rebotara y cayera de nuevo solo que de pie.

Cuando todo termino, Bandana salio de los brazos, un poco sonrojado ante una muestra de cariño, y se alejo temeroso junto a su amigo de rosa. El pequeño Waddle Dee vio como el resto de las chicas también bajaban, teniendo la misma cara que la chica alada, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, alcanzando su lanza y sucedió algo que jamas creyó que pasaría.

-Por decreto a la ley N°72, establecida por Fumu Sama, ningún Waddle Dee sera comprado o adoptado para que su majestad, el Rey Dedede, no vuelva a sufrir por problemas, tanto emocionales como de cuidado personal, por falta de estos...-Fue cuando Bandana se dio cuenta-Estoy hablando. ¡Estoy hablando! Puedes creerlo Kirby, por fin puedo hablar. Por fin podre comunicarme con su majestad que no sean con solo gestos y guiar mejor a mis tropas. Este es el mejor día de mi vida-Fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo y dejo de celebrar-Sino fuera porque estamos en un planeta desconocido, veré la lista que me dio Sir Mera Knight, de seguro algún Guerrero Estelar debe de cuidar este sector. Disculpen ustedes, ¿Que planeta es este?

-Esta es la Tierra-Dijo con duda Sunset.

-La Tierra-Dijo y saco una libreta de su pañuelo, que tenían una estrella en su portada, y empezó a buscar mencionando el nombre en susurro hasta que lo encontró-Oh rayos. Este planeta ni si quiera esta registrado. De seguro es de esa Vía Láctea prohibida.

-¿Prohibida?-Dijeron las seis-Pero si ya hemos desarrollado los viajes espaciales.

-Que no lleguen hasta la luna mas cercana-Dijo Bandana haciendo que Sunset se tragara sus palabras-Por eso esta prohibida, ya que no desarrollan bien sus viajes espaciales no se podrán establecer estaciones espaciales de los Guerreros Estelares. Pero hay uno a las afueras de la Vía Láctea, así que solo hay que reparar la Warp Star.

-Disculpa pequeño, pero podrías responderme algunas preguntas que tengo-Dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Adelante.

-De acuerdo-Esta infló su pecho para escupir todas la palabras que tenia-¿Como te llamas,que eres,de donde vienes,quien es tu amigo rosado,vienen del mismo lugar,que son los Guerreros Estelares,quien es Meta Knight,quien es Dedede,quien es Fumu,que es la Warp Star,no vienes a invadirnos,o a buscar algo que...

-Disculpa a nuestra amiga-Dijo Applejack tapándole la boca a la chica de rosa-Pero si nos respondes quien eres estaría...

-Bandana Dee. Soy un Waddle Dee. Vengo de Pop Star. Él es Kirby y viene del mismo lugar. Son guerreros formados para combatir a las fuerzas del mal del universo. Es el hermano de Kirby y mi maestro, al igual que el guerrero mas poderoso de la galaxia. Es quien gobierna nuestro mundo. Es la segunda al mando y quien estableció las leyes también. En este caso, solo es una nave de transporte pero la original era el principal medio de transporte de Kirby para recorrer Dreamland. Y no, no venimos a invadirlos solo fue un pequeño error en la nave que nos llevo mas lejos de lo que esperamos.

Todas quedaron muy soprendidas ante las respuestas de Bandana, siendo Pinkie la única quien celebraba al saber la respuesta de sus preguntas.

-Ahora si me permiten, que tal si salimos del cráter. Tengo que reparar la Warp Star y volver a Pop Star, su majestad y mis tropas deben de estar muy preocupados.

.

.

.

-¿Que extraño?-Se pregunto Bun.

-El hecho de que Kirby no esta-Respondio Fumu a lo que su hermano asintió-Le dije al capitán Bandana que lo mantuviera ocupado mientras se celebra el cumpleaños de Dedede.

-Y como fue que lo convenciste.

-Le dije que tendría una semana libre que el pidiera-Respondió tomando un poco de ponche.

En el fondo del castillo se celebraba el cumpleaños del Rey Dedede, en donde fue invitada toda Dreamland incluido Meta Knight y sus hombres, siendo el Pengi quien demostraba sus dotes de baile. Aunque en realidad estaba siendo controlado por Taranza con sus hilos, siendo ella la que que estaba bailando sobre el rey.

-¡Alto!-Grito Meta Knight que estaba sobre un balcón y haciendo que la musica y todos se detengan-No pueden hacer una fiesta, sin el mejor bailarín.

Y salto frente a Dedede empezando a bailar una especie de Break Dance usando como ventaja su esférico cuerpo, aunque el Pengi y la araña no se quedaban atrás para superar al Guerrero Estelar.

.

.

.

-Todo esto lo hago para que su majestad tenga el mejor cumpleaños y que no se vuelva a repetir lo del falso funeral de Kirby-Susurro Bandana sosteniendo sobre el la Warp Star.

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres ayuda?-Ofrecio Sunset.

-En realidad si-Dijo y lanzo la Warp Star al suelo-Necesito que me ayudes en sostener las herramientas que necesito para repararla.

-No necesitaras algo de alta tecnología que solo se consigue en bases secretas del gobierno-Dijo Pinkie Pie.

-No, solo necesito piezas de autos para repararlo. Veamos que tiene de malo es...-Fue interrumpido por una gran nube de hollín que salio del interior de la estrella, dejando a él y a las Human6, que estaban alrededor de la nave, cubiertas del polvo negro-Necesitare muchos materiales.

Se saco su bandana y de esta empezó a sacar cajas y cajas de herramientas, al igual que algunas cosas como una espada, una cuchilla, unas plumas, una pelota con pinchos, un sombrero de mago, una esfera de Tesla, un espejo, una rueda de caucho, una piedra, un pedazo de metal, una escoba, un micrófono, que esto lo guardo inmediatamente, y muchas otras cosas mas que guardo después de sacar las cajas que necesitaba.

-Primero que todo, me pasas ese ventilador que saque-A lo que Sunset se lo dio-Gracias.

-Se que sonara tonto pero...

-¿Como puedo guardar cosas de diferentes tamaños en mi pequeña bandana? Pinzas por favor-A lo que Sunset asintió, le paso las pinzas y recibió el ventilador-A eso le llamamos "Tecnología Kirby"

-¿Tecnología Kirby?

-Ves el tamaño de Kirby. No querrás saber lo que hay dentro de él, mi rey tuvo la mala fortuna de descubrir su interior-Este oscureció su rostro por pena-Y le dio la idea de crear este tipo de tecnología y me dio el honor de ser el primero en tenerla y usarla. Destornillador.

-Entonces ¿como es tu mundo?-Preguntó Applejack acercándose al Waddle Dee.

-Nuestro mundo es pacífico, a excepción de ciertos males que ocurren cada año pero Kirby siempre se encarga de ellos. Aunque el peor de todas es y siempre seguirá siendo Zero. Mi rey tuvo la mala suerte de ser poseído varias veces por él. Y yo también, fue la peor experiencia que tuve.

-No se porque me suena ese nombre-Se pregunto Sunset-Creo que lo vi en un libro de la biblioteca real.

-Bueno, las piezas están bien y hay combustible suficiente para llegar a la estación espacial. El único problema es la radio, se estropeo en el aterrizaje y sin ella es imposible identificarnos sin ser bombardeados por la estación.

-¿Que cosas necesitas para repararla?

-Tengo los materiales pero es muy complicado repararla. Así que creo que me llevará un par de días, tres máximo-Y empezó a guardar las cajas en su bandana y se limpiaba las manchas de grasa que tenia en la cara-Habrá algún lugar donde pueda guardarla mientras reparo la radio.

-Le pediré a la directora Celestia si te puede prestar la bodega del gimnasio.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo y miro preocupado a Kirby-Por cierto, tendrán una cafetería en esa escuela verdad.

-Por su puesto.

-Con mucha comida.

-Bueno, quizás haya algo que sobro del almuerzo.

-Eso espero... ¡Kirby!-Grito Bandana al ver como intentaba tragarse el cabello de Pinkie y salto hacia su amigo-Eso no es algodón de azúcar.

Mientras Bandana reparaba la Warp Star, Kirby se estaba entreteniendo con sus nuevas amigas hasta que le dio hambre y lo primero que vio fue el "Algodón de Azúcar" que estaba sobre la cabeza de su amiga de rosa.

-Kirby, suelta la ya. Ahora vamos a comer algo así que deja la-A lo que el héroes rosado soltó el cabello y ambos cayeron uno sobre el otro constantemente hasta chocar con la base de la estatua, siendo Bandana quien recibió el golpe-Ouch.

-"Que suerte que estaba cerrado o sino tendríamos mas problemas"-Penso Sunset-Que tal si vamos a la escuela a ver que sobro en la cafetería y de paso avisarle a la directora Celestia sobre ustedes.

-Me parece bien. Me ayudas Kirby-A lo que el rosadito asintió y ambos tomaron la Warp Star, entrando a la escuela.

Pero en unos arbustos se encontraba una silueta encapuchada y con unas gafas grandes que sobresalían de esta.

-Creo que estos visitantes son mas interesantes que los fenómenos paranormales que hay en esta escuela-Se acomodo sus lentes y se fue del lugar en un autobús que paso por allí.

.

.

.

-Y eso es por lo que necesitamos su bodega para guardar nuestra nave-Termino de explicar el Waddle Dee toda la historia y todas las preguntas a ambas hermanas-¿Entonces?

-Bueno, si alguna de ustedes me lo hubiera contado esta claro que creería que seria alguna clase de broma. Pero teniendo a estas dos criaturas y una de ellas comiéndose mi almuerzo-Mirando a Kirby como devoraba la comida y la lonchera-Entonces si, con gusto podrán usar la bodega del gimnasio para guardar su nave hasta que reparen su radio y se les dará los materias que necesiten.

-Muchas gracias y por cierto tendrán algo mas de comida. Kirby no es fácil de satisfacer-Se acerco a Celestia para susurrarle-Una vez se comió toda la cena de navidad del año pasado, y cuando me refiero a todo es todo. Adornos, servicios, platos, manteles, mesas, lo único que le faltaba era el árbol que por suerte su majestad lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

-Claro, pueden ir a la cafetería y de paso guardar su nave. Espero que estén conformes en nuestro planeta.

-Muchas gracias-Se inclino en forma de agradecimiento y vio a Kirby-Vamos Kirby y deja de comerte esa lonchera y vamos a comer algo mas.

-Poyo-Dijo y escupió ambas loncheras que tenían una luna y un sol, completamente vacías y babeadas.

Todos, menos Celestia y Luna quienes se quedaron en sus oficinas para hacer los últimos arreglos para la competencia de mañana, se dirigieron a la cafetería en donde no se encontraba nadie. Las chicas decidieron servirles a sus visitantes, a lo que Bandana les negó y les dijo que prepararan la mesa para ocho.

Quedaron dudosas ante las palabras del Waddle Dee hasta que vieron como este de su bandana sacaba un sombrero de chef y unos cuchillos mientras preparaba el almuerzo con las sobras de puré de papa y carne al jugo.

-¿Que crees que este preparando?

-No lo se.

-Espero que no se trate de esas comidas alienígena que se ven y saben asquerosos-Se asqueo Rainbow al imaginarse lo que prepararía Bandana.

-No creas todo lo que pasa en las películas caramelo. Además de que necesitaría algunos ingredientes que no existen aquí para hacer algo así.

-Aunque no seria mal que preparara un pulpo espacial-Se emocionó Pinkie.

-Agh no gracias, preferiría comer las sobras de la cafetería.

-Lo siento pero eso no comerán-Dijo Bandana acercándose a la mesa ya lista y con una charola bastante grande-Les presento la especialidad de los Waddle Dees-Puso la charola y las chicas tenían varia ideas de que se trataría, saco la tapa y se sorprendieron al ver-Platillo de lujo de sushi.

Todas quedaron maravilladas al ver los ocho diferentes combinaciones de sushi y sus agregados. También se deshicieron de los cubiertos, siendo Pinkie quien lo hizo, y lo reemplazaron con palillos. Bandana organizo los platos dándoselos a cada una y uno mas grande para Kirby.

-Po Po Po Poyo-Agradeció Kirby por la comida y empezó a comerzela con los palillos.

-"Que suerte que es el único platillo que Kirby no lo aspira"-Fue interrumpido de sus pensamiento por Sunset quien le toco el hombro-Si Sunset, que pasa.

-No es por ofender pero resulta que soy vegetariana y pues no creo que pueda comer pescado, aunque huele y puede que sea bueno, no podre probarlo.

-No te preocupes, ahora vuelvo-Dijo y tomo el plato dándoselo a Kirby y yendo hacia la cocina-Por cierto te gusta lo picante.

-Un poco.

-Entonces te gustara lo que voy a hacer-Y tomo todo lo picante que encontrar en la cafetería.

Luego de cinco minutos volvió con un plato de arroz con una especie de salsa con vegetales, aunque el color de esta brillaba constantemente.

-Te presento el famoso plato que llevo al éxito al peor chef que a existido en el universo. El Currie Súper Picante de Kawasaki, versión vegetariana.

Todas miraban el plato con curiosidad y su brillo que aumentaba a cada momento y también ese olor que ni si quiera era picante, es mas era delicioso. Sunset saco un poco de arroz con la salsa y lo comió.

-¿Como esta?-Preguntaron sus amigas al ver que no tenían respuesta de la ex-equina.

-De seguro debe de ser tan rico que es imposible decir una palabra para describir su sabor-Dijo Pinkie ilusionada.

Fue entonces cuando vieron que su amiga de pelifuego le empezó a brotar llamas de todo su cuerpo y escuchando una especie de gruñido de dolor hasta que abrió la boca lanzando llamas desde esta y corriendo por todos lados.

Sus amigas estaban en shock, tanto por la actitud de Sunset como también probar el plato del Waddle Dee, a lo que no dudaron y cada una saco la misma cantidad y descubrieron que su amiga no exageraba cuando las cinco corrían de desesperación en busca de algo de agua.

Fue entonces cuando a Kirby, al ver como todas buscaban algo de agua, este también buscaba pero lo único que encontró fue un vaso con el liquido traparente y que no dudo en aspirarlo. Este empezó a brillar, tomando la atención de las chicas escupe-fuego, y viendo como cambiaba el Guerrero Estelar.

Al terminar podían ver que tenia una corona dorada con un zafiro en el centro y una especie de torbellino de agua sobre esta. Era Water Kirby. Este empezó a sacar agua de sus brazos y de la corona y originó una gran ola que dio hacia las chicas apagando las y calmando el ardor de la comida picante.

-Eso fue lo mas picante que he probado en toda mi vida. Mas picante que el líquido rojo del arcoiris-Dijo Sunset toda empapada al igual que sus amigas.

-Y también lo mas asombroso, quiero probar mas. ¿Donde esta el plato?-Se pregunto Rainbow.

-Kirby ya se lo comió.

-¿Que?-Dijo la deportista y viendo como se tragaba lo último del picante plato sin afectarle la picadura-Pero como no le empieza a salir llamas.

-Resulta que lo que probaron era la mitad de picante que el plato original. Que literalmente las dejaría hechas cenizas.

-Poyo-Dijo satisfecho mientras una flama salia de su boca.

-Por cierto, por que de repente a Kirby le salio esa corona-Preguntó Sunset-Parece ser alguna especie de magia o algo así.

-No es magia ni ciencia. Solo es Kirby-A lo que las chicas no comprendieron-Kirby, como mi maestro, Sir Meta Knight, son guerreros estelares y cada uno tiene una especialidad única. La de mi maestro es el control total en la espada y Kirby el poder copiar habilidades o poderes. En este caso Kirby se a transformado en Water Kirby, capas de crear y controlar el agua a su antojo. También posee una infinata cantidad de habilidades que va descubriendo cada cierto tiempo. Pero hay una habilidad que esta prohibida que utilice solo en emegencia-Y se acerco a rodas para susurrarles-Esa habilidad es Mike Kirby y es mejor que nunca intenten verla, mejor dicho, nunca escucharla. Una vez transformado solo el destino sabrá cuando podría parar. Por cierto, ¿donde esta su amiga de...? ¡No!

Vio que Pinkie le iba a pasar un pequeño micrófono a Kirby y este estaba a punto de pasárselo si no fuera por una lanza que viajo a gran velocidad y que dio justo al aparato siendo destruido al tocar la pared.

-¡Es que acaso "Solo en emergencias," no esta en tu diccionario!-Grito enojado el Waddle Dee y eso que es muy difícil enojar a uno.

-Dejame revisar-A lo que saco un diccionario de su cabello y empezó a ojearlo y a guardarlo de nuevo-No. No esta.

Bandana fue directamente hacia la chica de rosa con su mirada completamente fruncida. Salto hacia la mesa y la tomo de su playera para que estuvieran cara a cara.

-Escuchame bien niña, estuviste de hacer la tontería mas grande de todos los tiempo y creeme que conosco muchas tonterías. Si vuelves a intentar darle un micrófono a Kirby me segurare de que dejes de sonreír, ¿Quedo claro?

-Como el agua.

Kirby fue hacia su amigo y empezó a hablarle con "Poyos", a lo que Bandana entendía un poco, y este empezaba a clamar se.

-Pinkie yo, lo siento. Es que no quería que tuvieran que vivir un momento tan desafortunado como la destrucción de su escuela y sus tímpanos.

-Tan mal canta Kirby.

-El problema no es que cante, sino que grita. Tengan, para que vean a lo que me refiero-Y de su bandana saco una especie de reproductor de DVD portátil y viendo a Mike Kirby-Esa fue la ultima vez que vimos a Kirby usar Mike y destruyó el castillo del rey Dedede.

Nuevamente se sorprendieron al ver, ya que no oían nada por su seguridad, como todo el equipo de karaoke se destruía y el de la cámara se alejaba mas y mas hasta salir del castillo y ver cono se derrumbaba.

-Y pensar que no había pasado ni una semana desde que lo reconstruimos después del incidente de Necrodeus-Dijo recordando como su rey habia sido nuevamente poseído por un nuevo ente maligno.

-¿Necrodeus?-Corearon las seis al escuchar el nombre tan raro que ni si quiera a Sunset le sonaba.

-Se le conoce mejor como el Dios de la Muerte. Pero Kirby ya acabo con él, así que no deben preocuparse por nada.

Fue cuando vieron que Kirby se deshizo de su corona y esta despareció en una pequeña explosión de agua.

-Se veía tan linda-Dijo Rarity lamentándose por no tenerla entre sus manos.

-Si me disculpan-Dijo Bandana guardando su sombrero de cocino y cuchillos en su badana-Tengo que reparar la radio cuanto antes. Kirby comporta te mientras no estoy o le diré todo a Fumu, ahora que puedo.

A lo que Kirby asintió y dejo confundidas a la Human6.

-Espera estas diciendo que...

-Asi es, necesitare que cuiden a Kirby mientras reparo la radio. Además de que podrían llevarse mas sorpresas con sus transformaciones.

Y el Waddle Dee se fue hacia el gimnasio mientras que el resto se fueron a sus casas, no sin antes decidir con un piedra papel o tijeras para ver quien se llevaba a Kirby a casa, siendo Applejack la ganadora.

-Antes voy con Bandana para saber algunas advertencias sobre como cuidar a Kirby-Y se dirigió hacia el gimnasio mientras sus amigas la esperaban a las afueras de la escuela.

Applejack al llevar al gimnasio io como una figura encapuchada salia de este y Bandana empuñando su lanza.

-Bandana ¿estas bien?-Dijo corriendo hacia su pequeño amigo.

-Si estoy bien-Dejo su lanza a un lado para sentarse en el suelo agotado.

-¿Quien era ese?-Preguntó asomándose a la ventana si podia ver al misterioso encapuchado.

-Una idiota que creí que se llevaría la Warp Star a su casa para investigarla.

-¿Como sabes eso?

-Me dio la escusa de que me ayudaría a reparar la nave, a lo que me nege ya que solo necesitaba reparar la radio. Por cierto, ¿a que venias?

-Ah si. ¿Que necesito saber para cuidar a Kirby?

-Alejalo del refrigerador.

-Eso es todo.

-Eso y que no se trague un micrófono, y lo digo en serio.

-Vale gracias. Por cierto ¿donde te quedaras?-Preguntó la vaquera.

-Iba a acompañarlos después de cerrar bien la bodega, pero esto seguro que ella regresara para robar la Warp Star. No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que duermo en suelo. Usare algunas colchonetas y me esconderé antes de que alguien me vea y nos veremos en esa estatua de caballo que hay afuera.

-Esta bien Bandana, entonces nos vemos mañana y cuidate.

-Hasta mañana Applejack y di le a Kirby que no se preocupe por mi.

La vaquera solo de despidio con su mano mientras salia del gimnasio. Esta le explicó a sus amigas lo que había pasado y también la decisión de Bandana de quedarse y que los vería mañana en frente de la estatua. Kirby, para no crear sospechas, se metió dentro de la mochila de Applejack y cada una se fue a sus respectivos hogares.

Al llegar a la granja, Applejack fue recibida por su hermanos, Big Mac y Applebloom, y su abuela, Granny Smith, y esta les sorprendió con Kirby que traia en su vacía mochila.

-Hey, ¿Y mis cosas?-Se pregunto al ver que estaba vacía y recordó las palabras de Bandana-Kirby, ¿donde esta?

-Creo que lo vi yendo a la cocina.

-Hay no. El refrigerador-Y corrió todo lo que pudo y tacklear al pequeño de rosa antes de que pudiera abrir el refrigerador-Kirby, la cena se servirá en un par de horas. Que tal si vas a jugar con mi hermanita un rato para que no te aburres.

-Poyo-A lo que el pequeño asintió y Applebloom lo tomo para llevárselo a fuera.

-Hermana, ¿que se supone que es eso?-Preguntó Big Mac.

-Ahora te lo explico...

.

.

.

-Mira Kirby, esto es todo nuestro huerto de manzanas. El mas grande todo el estado-Dijo Applebloom y viento como Kirby miraba maravillado las manzanas-¿Quieres una?

-Poyo-Kirby asintió.

-Bueno, dejamelo a mi-Y empezó a subir en uno de los arboles hasta alcanzar una deliciosos manzana-Aqui tienes Kirby.

Kirby se comió la manzana entera y sus ojos brillaron con una sabor sin igual que incluso eran mejores que las que le daba su amigo Whispy Woods. Pero el rosadito no estaba conforme con una así que este abrió su boca y empezó a absorber todo lo que tenia en frente. Las manzanas empezaron a salir de los árboles de golpe y la pobre Applebloom se sujetaba del árbol para no ser tragada por el guerrero estelar.

-¡Applejack, Big Mac! ¡Ayuda!-Grito desesperada la pequeña esperando auebsus hermanos detuvieran al Kirby.

Ambos hermanos salieron al escuchar los gritos de horror de su hermana y ver como una especie de torbellino originado de la boca de Kirby absorbía todas la manzanas. Ambos iban a parar a Kirby hasta que una lanza llego tan cerca de la bola rosa que esta paro de aspirar.

-Esa lanza es de...¡Bandana!-Se sorprendió al recordar el arma del Waddle Dee-Espera, no lo veo.

Fue cuando el pequeño cayo de cara a la tierra por el hecho que esta volaba con la lanza que lanzó para detener a Kirby.

-Estas bien Bandana.

-No te preocupes, esto no es nada comparado con las laderas empinadas de Yogurt Yard-Dijo poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia Kirby muy enojado-Kirby, escupe esas manzanas. Para ellos son su principal fuente, no tan solo de alimento, sino también de productividad. Así que escupelas o le diré a Fumu sama que deje de darte comida y hablare personalmente con Whispy Woods para que deje de darte manzanas.

A lo que kifn negó con miedo u empezó a escupir cada una de la smanzana y junto con ellas a Applebloom toda babeada y parece estar muy asustada.

-Lo que hay allí dentro es... ¡Asombroso!

-¡¿Que?!-Gritaron los tres, sobretodo Bandana esperando otra expresión por parte de la pequeña.

-Lo que había allí era como estar en el espacio, con la diferencia de que había grandes cantidades de comida y objetos bastante extraños.

-A esto te referías con Tecnología Kirby.

-A si es.

-Bueno, por lo menos saco las que ibamos a sacar mañana. Tan solo hay que limpiarlas-Se asqueo al tomar un manzana babeada y la dejo con el resto que estaba igual.

-Yo me ocupare mientras te llevas a todas adentro para preparar la cena-Dijo Big Mac y tomo una canasta y las llenaba con la manzanas.

-Por cierto Bandana, por que estas aquí. No se supone de que estabas cuidando la Warp Star-Pregunto Applejack mientras los cuatro entraban a la casa.

-Puse un trampa por si es que ella intenta entrar nuevamente a la bodega.

-Ya veo. Y gracias por llegar a tiempo amigo, si no fuera por ti de seguro Kirby se hubiera tragado todos los arboles de nuestra granja.

-Lo hubiera hecho si tuvieras una Miracle Fruit en tu granja.

-¿Miracle Fruit?-Se preguntaron las hermanas.

-Es una fruta que solo crece en una planta milenaria que recientemente creció en Dreamland.

Y fue cuando Applebloom bombardeo al Waddle Dee con casi las mismas preguntas que Pinkie le hizo cuando llego a este planeta. La cena en si fue normal, siendo Kirby el que devoro la primera parte de la cena y Bandana el que preparó la segunda parte de esta que fue disfrutada por toda la familia Apple mientras Kirby dormía satisfecho.

.

.

.

-Maldita bola con patas-Se quejó la encapuchada después de caer en la trampa hecha por el Waddle Dee, siendo esta colgada por una red de voleibol.

 **Fin.**

 **Próximo capitulo: Los Juegos de la Amistad traen a alguien curiosa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Equestria Girls/ MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Aquí va el segundo capítulo y gracias XmarkZX y a Henry por comentar.**

 **Debido a un golpe de ideas he decidido sacar este capitulo y también quiero saber si quieren que saque un adelante de los tres combates que ya tengo listo en el capitulo diez y después sacar los otros tres faltantes combates.**

 **Decidi juntar ambos capitulos debido a su corta duracion y que ademas me parecia bien juntarlos y hacerlos uno solo.**

 **Capítulo 2: Los Juegos de la Amistad traen a Alguien Curiosa.**

Sweet Apple Acres. 4:00 am.

Bandana se levantó en su nueva habitación y apago el reloj despertador antes de que sonara y no despertar a Kirby que durmió en la misma, solo que el durmió en una hamaca y Kirby en la cama. Se estiro, tomo su lanza, se ajusto su bandana y salio de la habitación topándose con Big Mac que traía un pijama rojo con manzanas verdes de diseño.

-Buenos días Big Mac.

-Buenos días Bandana. ¿No crees que es demasiado temprano para ti?

-Soy capitán de mis tropas y debo levantarme antes que ellos para organizarlos por el castillo. Y tu, creí que se levantaban a las cinco.

-Al igual que tu, yo también debo organizar los deberes de mis hermanas en la granja-A lo que el Waddle Dee comprendió-Por cierto ¿Adonde vas?

-Voy a la escuela. Tengo el presentimiento de que esa chica haya caído en la trampa que deje y pasara la noche colgada-Dijo y salio de la casa volando con su lanza en dirección a Canterlot High.

Canterlot High. 4:15 am.

La chica encapuchada estaba durmiendo sobre la red de voleibol y balbuceando algunas cosas, como maldiciendo a cierto Waddle Dee o, como ella lo llamaba, bola con patas. Fue cuando sintió que algo tocaba su espalda y se quejaba para que no la despertaran.

-Cinco minutos mas Shining-Se quejo por los constantes golpes.

-Creo que tu novio no esperara cinco minutos para que llegues a casa y le expliques como terminaste aquí-Dijo Bandana y despertando a la encapuchada.

-Eres tu-Se quejo al ver a su pequeño captor-Sacame inmediatamente.

-Como ordene su majestad-Dijo en burla mientras cortaba una soga con su lanza.

-No espera.

Y la chica cayo de trasero a unas colchonetas que amortiguaron parte de la caída y haciendo que su capucha se saliera revelando su rostro violeta, cabello un poco mas oscuro que su piel y con una franja rosa y teniendo un broche de una estrella violeta sobre su cabeza.

-Sera mejor que te vallas antes de que tus padres y tu novio sepan donde pasaste la noche.

-Mis padres nunca están están en casa y Shining es mi hermano y además de que el esta con su novia-Dijo la chica.

-Aja claro, si me interesara-Dijo sin preocupación el Waddle Dee-Tan solo vete y espero no volverte a ver por aquí.

La chica tan solo dio un bufido de molesta y salio por la ventana. Bandana tan solo entro en la bodega y se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

-¡Oh por NOVA!-Grito aludido el Waddle Dee al ver toda la Warp Star desarmada.

Cada una de las puntas desarmadas con cables saliendo chispas y humo, al igual que distintos aparatos sujetos o puestos de manera equivocada. Bandana no aguanto mas y volvió a fruncir el seño todo lo que podia, tomo su lanza y salto por la ventana y vio como la chica entraba por un autobús y se iba.

-¡Te maldigo chica encapuchada!

-¿Bandana?-Se escucho una voz cerca del Waddle Dee haciendo que este apuntara con su lanza aun enojado.

-Celestia-Se estremeció al ver a la directora, soltó su lanza y volvió a tener su mismo rostro tranquilizandose-Lo siento, esa chica que se fue en el autobús desarmo toda la nave y creo que nos tendremos que quedar mas tiempo del que pensaba.

-Esta bien pequeño, te dije que te ofrecería toda la ayuda posible-Dijo y empezó a acariciar al Waddle Dee, asiendo que se sonroje-Que tal si vamos a ver como quedo tu nave.

.

.

.

-Ya veo el porque estabas tan enojado-Se sorprendió la directora al ver el desastre que hizo la chica-Pero si cayo en la trampa como le hizo para poder desarmarla.

-Al parecer pudo desactivar la primera trampa, pero al salir cayo en la segunda que puse. Disculpe Celestia, pero cuando llegue Applejack con Kirby, le puede decir que me vean aquí antes de que comiencen las clases.

-Por su puesto-Y Celestia se fue a su oficina.

-Por cierto Celestia. ¿Por que es tan temprano aquí?

-Resulta que los Juegos de la Amistad comienzan hoy y tengo que tener todo listo para recibir a la Crystal Prep. Además del hecho de recibir una alarma de la escuela.

-Ese creo que fui yo. Lo siento por entrar sin permiso.

-No te preocupes y que tengas suerte en reparar tu nave.

Celestia se retiro y Bandana volvió a la bodega pero algo le llamo la atención y fue que algunas partes del gimnasio parecían rotas recientemente. Fue cuando el Waddle Dee comprendió lo que realmente sucedió.

-Ella no desarmó la Warp Star para saber como funcionaba, sino que la uso y la destruyo-Dio un suspiro de molestia y saco unas herramientas de su bandana-Es mejor reparar el desastre de la chica antes de que alguien llegue.

Canterlot High, entrada principal. 07:30 am.

Applejack, Applebloom, Big Mac y Kirby habían llegado a la escuela, siendo el Guerrero Estelar y la pequeña los que demostraban aun estar con sueño, y fueron recibidos por la subdirectora Luna quien quería hablar con Applejack.

-¿Que necesita subdirectora?

-Se trata de Bandana, le dijo a mi hermana que fueras a dejar a Kirby con el mientras están en clases y que no provoque algún problema.

-Muy bien, vamos Kirby.

-Poyo.

Ambos se dirigieron al gimnasio y la vaquera se sorprendió al ver como el lugar resplandecía de lo limpio que estaba y viendo a Bandana como terminaba de limpiar la cesta de baloncesto y bajaba de esta.

-Buenos días Bandana.

-Buenos días Applejack, buenos días Kirby. No te dio problemas verdad.

-Digamos que paso casi lo mismo que ayer, solo que Big Mac pudo taparle la boca con una cesta antes de que se tragara la mesa. Por cierto, ¿que paso aquí?

-Recuerdas a la chica de ayer-Asintio la vaquera al recordar lo de ayer-Pues resulta que ella logro obtener la Warp Star y la probo aquí y destruyendo parte del gimnasio y también de la nave.

Applejack se acerco a la bodega viendo como la nave en forma de estrella, o si es que aun tenia esa forma, estaba por todos lados y varias chispas saliendo de esta.

-¿Cuanto tiempo crees que te señores en repararla?

-Como una o dos semanas, si logro conseguir las piezas que necesito sino sera un mes.

-Después de clases hablaré con las chicas haber si podemos ayudarte.

-Gracias Applejack, también deberías ir a clases, ya están por comenzar.

-Cierto, nos vemos mas tarde-Y la vaquera salio dispara hacia su salón en la que la esperaban Fluttershy y Rainbow.

Applejack les explicó lo sucedido y también ayudaran al Waddle Dee en reparar su nave. Las tres entraron justo cuando el timbre sonó dando inicio a las clases.

Gimnasio. 11:15 am.

Bandana pasado gran parte del tiempo intentado reparar la destruida Warp Star intentando encontrar piezas en su bandana pero sin resultados. Mientras que Kirby se había tragado una pelota haciendo que apareciera un jockey rojo con una franja azul en medio sobre su cabeza. Era Ball Kirby. Y paso gran parte del tiempo rebotando por el gimnasio y anotando puntos en la canasta de baloncesto. Entonces sonó el timbre que daba fin a las clases y con eso el equipo de voleibol, siendo Rainbow Dash la capitana, decidieron hacer su última practica antes de que los Juegos de la Amistad comiencen.

-Muy bien equipo, el campeonato juvenil de este año sera en dos meses y antes de que los Juegos comiencen, tendremos una practica-Dijo Rainbow y tomo a Kirby convertido en pelota, solo que ella no lo sabía.

Se organizaron los equipos y dio inició al partido siendo Kirby la pelota de voleibol.

(N. del A: El tema seria cuando Kirby es golpeado por un demonio en el anime)

El partido había comenzado y con ello la paliza recibida por Kirby mediante golpes ocasionados para impedir que el equipo contrario anote. A pesar de los golpes, Kirby aun no había perdido su transformación pero fue luego de un gran golpe por parte Rainbow, quien también se dio cuenta de que la pelota era Kirby cuando vio su cara en la pelota, con algunos rasguños y un ojo morado, pero algo tarde ya que la había golpeado y con el rebote hizo que su jockey se saliera y volviera a la normalidad.

Todos miraban asombrados como una especie de pelota con brazos y pies rojos, ojos azules y un poco mareado por los golpes que recibió y cayendo al suelo desmayado. En eso algo parecido a la bola rosa, solo que era marrón y tenia un pañuelo en la cabeza, salio de la bodega con algunas quemaduras y rasguños y vio a la bola rosa preocupado, se saco su pañuelo y de este saco una especie de bebida naranja y corrió a dársela.

-Ten Kirby, bebe esto-Dijo y le paso la botella solo que la bola rosa se la trago entera-Te dije que la... Solo olvida lo.

-Hay Kirby, perdón. No sabia que eras tu-Dijo Rainbow y tomando al ser rosado-Estas bien Kirby.

-Poyo-Dijo feliz Kirby.

-Que bueno.

-Rainbow, no se supone que ellos deberían ser un secreto-Susurro Applejack

-Creo que ya no es necesario, no lo creen chicas-Dijo Bandana y recibiendo varios flash por parte de los celulares de los del equipo de voleibol.

-Oigan chicos no pueden promulgar esto-Dijo Pinkie quien aparecio de la nada-Si alguien de afuera lo sabe vendrán agentes del gobierno y se los llevaran y también a nosotras si saben sobre nuestra magia y también intentaran entrar y tomar todo lo que hay del mundo pony y dejaran un caos y una posible guerra que se llevara a cabo en ambos mundos y después...-Fue callada por todos tapándole la boca y dándole la razón y borrando las fotos que tomaron.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son?-Preguntó uno del equipo y al parecer todos tenían la misma pregunta.

-Que tal si reunimos a todos y les explicamos mejor la situación, porque explicando a cada rato lo mismo es cansado y aburrido-Propuso Applejack y todos le dieron la razón.

.

.

.

-...Y es por eso que no pueden darle un micrófono a Kirby-Termino de explicar Bandana a toda la escuela que quedaron asombrados-Y por favor, podrían dejar a Kirby en paz. Él no es un juguete, es un Guerrero Estelar.

-El Guerrero Estelar mas lindo que haya visto-Dijo Bon Bon-Me lo quiero llevar a casa hoy.

-No, yo me lo voy a llevar-Dijo Lyra tomando a Kirby entre sus brazos.

-No seré yo-Dijo Octavia quitando Kirby de los brazos de Lyra.

-Yo seré quien se lo lleve Tavi-Dijo Vynal peleándose por tener a Kirby con su amiga.

-Se lo llevara el que tenga una tonelada de comida en casa, para cena y desayuno-Dijo Bandana y todas lo soltaron, poniendo la escusa de que no tenían tanta comida, excepto por una.

-Yo te llevare a casa y comeremos todos los pasteles que quieras-Dijo Pinkie abrazando con fuerza a Kirby.

-Poyo.

-Ahora lo importante y lo que he tenido en mente desde que vi a Kirby-Dijo Rainbow-¡Nuestro amiguito también participara en los Juegos de la Amistad!

-¡¿Que?!-Gritaron todos el en gimnasio al sabe la propuesta de la deportista.

-Que no están hartos de que la Crystal Prep nos venza cada año. Pues yo digo basta, y con nuestra magia y con Kirby ya no sufriremos por otra derrota.

-Y que paso con el esfuerzo duro y las ganas de competir-Dijo uno de los alumnos presentes.

-En eso tienes razón, creo que mi idea de ganar los Juegos con Kirby era mala idea después de todo y además de que ni siquiera hemos consultado con la directora Celestia si nuestro amiguito puede entrar en la competencia.

.

.

.

-Kirby entrara en la competencia-Dijo decidida la directora Celestia.

-¿Que?-Dijeron sorprendidas las Human6 y Bandana al escuchar la decisión.

-Como ustedes, yo también estoy harta de que esa directora Cinch me humille en las reuniones de ex alumnos. Así que Kirby entrara en las clasificaciones para los Juegos.

-Oh si, al fin podremos ganar los Juegos de una vez por todas. Sabia que usted tenia ese espíritu competitivo directora.

-Si quieren ganar los juegos con Kirby, necesitarán esto-Y de su bandana saco una libreta con un dibujo de Kirby como portada-Esta librera trae todos y cada uno de los objetos que le pueden dar a Kirby sus poderes que se han descubierto, usen los sabiamente y sobre todo, cero micrófonos.

-Entendido Bandana, todo saldrá muy bien. ¡Pinkie!-Gritaron todas al ver como su amiga intentaba de nuevo darle un nuevo micrófono a Kirby.

-Esta bien, cero micrófonos, ya oí-Dijo amargada y guardó el micrófono donde lo había sacado, de su cabello-Que aburridos.

-Creo que tengo los poderes indicados para las clasificatorias-Dijo Rainbow mirando la libreta con los poderes del héroe rosado.

.

.

.

-"Vale, no creo que te lo encuentres. No creo que sea tan tonto como para dejarse ver por los estudiantes, o quizás si"-Penso Twilight mientras se dirigía en autobús hacia Canterlot High y también donde estaba esa bola con patas que la amenazo en la mañana.

-Sparkle, se muy bien que son tus primeros Juegos de la Amistad pero mostrar que estas nerviosa ante el enemigo es muestra de debilidad. Así que deja de estar nervisosa, me escuchaste-Le reto una mujer de avanzada, aunque no lo pareciera.

-Si directora Cinch.

-Eso espero-Dijo y se retiro hacia la parte delantera del autobús.

-No queremos que arruines los juegos por tu culpa Sparkle.

-No se preocupen, no las voy a defraudar-Dijo con todo el animo que pudo recibiendo miradas negativas de sus compañeros.

El autobús se detuvo en la entrada de la escuela rival y los alumnos descendieron de ella, mientras Twilight entraba buscando una anomalía que le indicaba su aparato que colgado en su cuello.

.

.

.

-No, no, no y no. No pienso sacarme esta bandana, me la dio su majestad y le prometí nunca sacarme la-Se enojo Bandana y sujetando con fuerza su pañuelo para que no se lo sacaran.

-Por favor querido, si vas a participar en los Juegos de la Amistad debes de vestir bien y sacarte esa sucia bandana-Dijo teniendo un perchero varias bandanas con distintos colores y diseños.

-Vuelve a decirle sucia y te arrancaré el cabello de raíz-Amenazo el Waddle Dee a la modista ante tal insulto a su mas preciada posesión.

-Ella no lo quizo decir por ofender, pero si esta sucia, si quieres la podemos lavar para que estés presentable en los juegos-Dijo Fluttershy para calmar a su amigo, algo que funciono y dejo de apuntar con su lanza a Rarity.

-Lo siento por mi comportamiento, es mas es la primera vez que me comporto de esta manera. De seguro se debe a que ahora puedo hablar y expresar mejor mis emociones, tendré que practicar y no explotar a cada rato. Si me disculpan me retiro, voy a reparar la Warp Star.

-Nosotras te avisamos cuando comiencen los juegos-Dijo Rainbow y Bandana se fue de la sala de musica yendo al gimnasio.

-Creo que Kirby se probara todas estas bandanas que hize para nuestro amigo-Dijo y le puso una bandana verde con estrellas azules.

-Poyo-Dijo alegre Kirby.

Fue entonces que Rarity empezó a transformarse y a flotar con un aura morada alrededor de ella. Kirby quedo asombrado ante tal suceso y fue a abrazar a su amiga, pero de repente ambos empezaron a cansarse y la modista y el Guerrero Estelar cayeron al suelo cansados y paso lo que las chicas jamas pensaron creer.

-Twilight-Dijeron sorprendidas las chicas pero extrañadas al ver que traía un autendo diferente.

.

.

.

-Calmate Bandana, no puedes explotar tus emociones así como así, no vaya ser que le hagas daño a su majestad por accidente. Todos nosotros nos comprometimos a no a ser una rebelión de nuevo si es que no nos daban de comer por supuesto-Dijo Bandana hablando con sigo mismo avanzando hacia el gimnasio.

En eso, tres chicos conocidos como Flash, Saorin, y Caramel veían al Waddle Dee con rostros que no se traían nada bueno.

-Robale el pañuelo que tiene y veamos su es verdad que trae varias cosas como dijo Rainbow-Propuso Saorin a Flash.

-No se chicos, supe que amenazo a las chicas con una lanza-Dijo algo temeroso el rockero.

-Que. Acaso le tienes miedo a una bola con patas, gallina-Desafío Caramel.

-Aqui tienes a tu gallina-Se saco su chaqueta de cuero y fue corriendo hacia Bandana que aun seguía hablando con el mismo.

Al llegar con el distraído ser, Flash recibió un golpe en el estomago, fue elevado por los aires y cayo frente a Bandana que tenia su lanza al revés y luego darla vuelta para amenazar al rockero.

-Jugarle una broma al capitán de la guardia real del rey Dedede no fue una de tus mejores ideas, niño listo-Y acto seguido hizo varios cortes a su ropa sin dejar alguna herida pero dejándolo en calzoncillos-Ahora corre por toda la escuela.

-Crees que te voy a hacer caso-Y la lanza llego cerca de su cuello-Como usted diga señor.

Y el rockero salio corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela recibiendo las risas de su compañeros.

-Para ustedes dos va los mismo, Saorin y Caramel-Amenazó a ambos y salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas.

-Adolescentes-Dijo y se fue en dirección hacia el gimnasio pero choco con alguien-Lo siento no me fije.

-No lo siento, yo no me fije-Dijo la chica hasta que vio con quien se choco-¡Tu!

-¡Tu!-Dijo sorprendido Bandana y apunto su lanza hacia chica-Te dije que no volvieras encapuchada

-En primera, mi nombre es Twilight. En segunda, yo no vine aquí a tomar tu nave, solo vengo para participar en estos juegos que ni siquiera quería participar. Y en tercera, podrías guardar tu lanza-Dijo molesta la joven contra el Waddle Dee.

-De acuerdo, pero te estaré vigilando-Dijo y se fue aun mirando a la chica aun amenazándola.

.

.

.

-Es imposible que esas dos... Cosas participen en los Juegos-Se quejo Cinch al saber sobre los nuevos competidores.

-Lo siento Cinch, pero estos papeles no mienten-Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa burlona y mostrando ambos documenta que mostraban a Kirby y a Bandana Dee como alumnos de intercambio.

-Asi es señora Cinch, tendrá que aceptarlo-Dijo igualmente Luna con una sonrisa burlona.

-No te saldrás con la tuya Celestia-Dijo Cinch enojada y céreo la puerta con fuerza-Tu no eres la única que juega sucio.

-Por cierto ese tal Kirby donde esta-Pregunto Cadence a las hermanas.

-Adivinare, también lo consideras tierno y abrazable-Dijo ruborizada la directora-Yo no pude para no parecer tan infantil frente a mis estudiantes. Quizás durante el dwscanzo en los juegos podamos estar con el a solas.

-"Siempre tan infantil Celestia"-Rodo los ojos Luna al ver el comportamiento de su hermana-Por cierto Cadence no estas molesta por...

-No te preocupes Luna, todo esta en orden. Aunque a Cinch no le gusta perder.

Cinch ya fuera de la escuela, saco un celular algo antiguo y de la pantalla superior apareció una imagen de un rostro de un hombre con gafas gruesas y peinado arreglado. Luego salio un hombre igual que la imagen anterior solo que mostraba un traje morado y una corbata rosa.

-Bienvenida a HollySweetDreams en que podemos ayudarle.

.

.

.

-Entonces dices que Twilight, tomo tu nave, la estrello por todo el gimnasio y ahora crees que intentara hacer lo mismo.

-Asi lo creo, conosco a ese tipo de personas curiosas y no se cansara hasta que la tenga en sus manos y yo no descansaré en proteger la Warp Star.

-Pero estaras en los Juegos verdad-Dijo con esperanzas Rainbow.

-Claro que estaré, si me bajan claro-Dijo molesto siendo abrazado por las seis y por Kirby y empezaron a reírse-No, en serio.

.

.

.

-Bandana, tenemos que reunirnos para la presentación entre competidores-Dijo Sunset golpeando la puerta en done estaba el Waddle Dee reparando la Warp Star y escuchando un especie de alarma-¿Bandana estas todo bien allí dentro?

Y ocurrió una explosión haciendo que la puerta se agrietase y pudiera abrirse. Sunset entro rápidamente tumbando la puerta y lo único que vio fue hollín por todas partes pero ninguna señal de Bandana.

-¿Bandana donde estas?-Llamo preocupada la ex-equina al pensar lo peor.

-Por aquí-Es escuchó una voz muy débil detrás de ella.

Al voltear vio que el Waddle Dee estaba estampado sobre la pared y cayo a los pies de Sunset, haciendo que su silueta estuviera marcada en la pared de hollín. La estudiante tomo a su amigo y le limpio la cara y parte de la bandana.

-Gracias Sunset-Agradecio y tosió un poco.

-¿Que paso aquí?-Dijo algo asustada al ver todo el desastre.

-La Warp Star sufrió una sobrecarga y exploto el núcleo. No te preocupes, tengo los planos, solo necesito un motor de un auto y lo tendré listo-Dijo algo mareado y saco unas toallas húmedas de su bandana y le ofreció algunas a Sunset-Por cierto, dijiste que algo estaba por comenzar.

-Si, así es. Pero antes se presentaran los eventos en el gimnasio, así que hay prepararlo todo.

-Dejamelo a mi.

-En realidad las chicas y yo íbamos a preparar todo para esto. Además de que debes descansado, has trabajo gran parte del día en tu nave y Rainbow no quiere que estés durmiendo durante los juegos-Dijo esto ultimo en susurro.

-No te preocupes. Los Waddle Dees podemos soportar esta carga, tan solo después tengo que comer algo para recuperar las energías-Dijo y ambos salieron de la bodega.

Al salir del gimnasio vieron que las chicas junto con Kirby los estaban esperando con lo que iban a decorar. Bandana tomo las decoraciones, entre ellas estaba Kirby, y entraron dejando confundidas a las RainBooms ya que las dejaron afuera. Pasado unos cinco minutos las chicas empezaron a preocuparse al escuchar una especie de turbina dentro del gimnasio.

-Bandana ¿no necesitas ayuda caramelo?-Dijo Applejack golpeando la puerta.

-No, ya no-Dijo el Waddle Dee abriendo la puerta y viendo como todo estaba listo dentro del gimnasio-Les dije que yo podía con esto. Si me disculpan, el estómago me cruje, así que tomare algo para comer antes de que Kirby se acabe todo.

Todas, sobretodo Pinkie, estaban sorprendidas ante la velocidad del Waddle Dee a la hora de la decoración. Pero las chicas tenían la misma pregunta, ¿como lo hizo?

Flashback.

-Kirby, me ayudaras en la decoración del gimnasio y te daré esto-Dijo y saco un pastel de fresas, la favorita de Kirby-¿Que dices?

-¡Poyo!

-Muy bien, toma esto-Dijo sacando una turbina algo quemada y se lanzó a Kirby.

Este se la trago y en su cabeza tenían una especie de casco de un avión y unas gafas oscuras salieron de esta. Era Jet Kirby. Bandana le lanzo algunas decoraciones y Kirby empezó a volar a gran velocidad por todo el gimnasio y ponía las decoraciones en las paredes y techo, mientras que Bandana se ocupada de las que tenía en el piso, como mesas, comida y el equipo de sonido.

Después de unos minutos habían terminado y Kirby deshizo su transformación para comer algo y Bandana sintió que tocaban.

Fin Flashback.

-Entonces, ¿cuáles creen que sean las pruebas para las clasificaciones?-Preguntó Bandana comiendo un muffin que le dio Pinkie.

-Segun lo que sabemos, seran unas cuatro. En donde una pareja de ambas escuelas clasificaran-Explico Rainbow-Por cierto. ¿Que habilidades tienes? Además de controlar la lanza.

-Soy experto en arquitectura y ciencias, al igual que en organización y estrategias. No soy capitán de los Waddle Dees por solo llevar esta bandana y saber usar la lanza-Dijo y comenzó a comer un cupcake.

-Si que sabes hacer muchas cosas y aprender a no subestimar a alguien por su apariencia-Dijo Rainbow y se volteo rompiendo un papel que decía "Dejar a Bandana fuera del equipo"-Y que poderes podemos usar en Kirby.

-No crees que hay que esperar a que digan cuales son los eventos caramelo.

-Jejeje, cierto. Ya me estaba emocionando con esto.

-Asi que esas son las dos bolas con patas que la directora Cinch dijo que entrarían en los Juegos-Dijo una voz detrás del grupo.

Todos voltearon al ver como algunas chicas estaban en la entrada, desconocidas para los habitantes de Dreamland pero conocidas para las Raimbooms.

-Que tal -Dijo molesta Rainbow mirándola fijamente.

-Tu debes de ser Bandana y tu Kirby-Dijo señalando a ambos seres.

-Es al revés, él es Kirby, yo soy Bandana-Corrigió el Waddle Dee a la chica.

-Como sea, ambos son bolas con patas.

-Guerrero Estelar y Waddle Dee-Dijo algo irritado el guardia real.

-Por lo visto ya se conocen-Dijo la Directora Celestia entrando junto con su hermana, la subdirectora Luna, y la Decana Cadence-Ya tenemos los eventos para los juegos y en unos momentos vamos a presentarlos.

-Que bien, ya quiero ver como hacemos morder el polvo a ustedes y a esas bolas con patas.

Antes de que Rainbow le hiciera tragar sus propias palabras, Bandana se había adelantado y había apuntado su lanza hacia ella.

-Te haría tragar tus propias ahora mismo-Dijo amenazante a la chica y dejo de apuntar su lanza aun con mirándola con agresividad-Pero prefiero hacerte morder el polvo en los juegos y sera literal. Si me disculpan, tengo preparar algunas cosas.

Fue a la entrada de la bodega y jalo una palanca en donde cayeron varias cosas que parecían ser trampas y un letrero de advertencia que decía "Prohibido el paso a cualquiera. En especial tu Twilight" y volvió al grupo.

Después de un rato, todos los estudiantes de ambas escuelas estaban reunidos y en unos minutos se revelarían los eventos mientras todos disfrutaban de un fiesta algo aburrida. Bandana hacia todo lo posible para mantener a Kirby alejado de la mesa de los bocadillos, siendo él que los iba a buscar para que no se devorara toda la mesa o a alguien más como paso con Applebloom.

Fue entonces que a Pinkie pie se le ocurrió alegrar la fiesta con su ya clásico cañón de fiestas, pero el disparo fue a dar a Kirby que abrió la boca justo cuando el disparo de serpentinas le cayo debido a qyebsebiba a comer un plato con pasteles incluido el plato. Cuando se las trago, ocurrió una transformación en el Guerrero Estelar. En su cabeza pareció un sombrero de una carpa de circo con lo que parecía tener ojos y un bigote blanco. Era Circus Kirby. Y fue cuando el show comenzó.

Kirby hacia malabares con varios pinos y algunos traviesos lanzaban varios objetos al héroe rosado para ver cuanto podía mantener el equilibrio. Entre las cosas lanzadas fueron balones, raquetas, una silla r incluso algunos que quisieron hacer tropezar a Kirby pero este aun conservaba el equilibrio sobre la pelota que hizo aparecer de la nada.

Al igual que Pinkie había cambiado, creciendo le unas orejas de pony y alargando su cabello, y siguiéndole el juego a Kirby de hacer malabares. Hasta que el artefacto de Twilight empezó a absorber la energía mágica de Twilight y también los poderes de Kirby, ella huyo del lugar antes de que alguien la viera. Aunque no tuvo mucha suerte con eso.

-Necesito que se ocupen de Kirby, voy a investigar algo-Dijo Bandana a las Raimbooms mientras ya salia del gimnasio.

.

.

.

-Espero que nadie me haya visto-Dijo la científica mientras se sacaba su mochila y revelando a un pequeño can morado que estaba dentro de esta-Oh Spike, este diana sido terrible. Primero una bola con patas me retiene toda la noche en una trmapande red, después los Juegos en donde me obligan a participar, esa bola me amenaza al llegar y ahora estos problemas con esta extraña energía.

Y una lanza se clava al dado de ella, cortándole algunos pelos y asustando al perro, una lanza que la chica reconocía.

-Sumale que has dañado a mi amigo Kirby-Dijo amenazante Bandana hacia la científica-Te dije que te estaría vigilando.

-Ya basta...-Grito Twilight pero fue interrumpida por Bandana.

-¡No, tu basta! No sabes lo que has hecho por jugar con nuestra nave. Nos has dejado a Kirby y a mi varados en este planeta. No le he dicho a nadie, pero ya me es imposible reparar la Warp Star-Dijo y las lágrimas brotaron de su rostro-Pero quiero mantener las esperanzas en Kirby en que volverá a ver a todos sus amigos.

-Yo, yo, yo lo siento. No sabia en que estaba pensando anoche. Mi curiosidad me gano ese día-Se acerco al Waddle Dee y se agacho para mirarlo a los ojos-Pero te ayudare en todo lo posible por reparar tu nave y que vuelvas a casa.

-En serio-Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas-Después de todo lo que te hice.

-No te preocupes, yo también me enojaría si alguien jugara con alguno de mis inventos "Aunque no llegaría tan lejos con amenazarlo de muerte"-Dijo y pensó la científica-Quizas después de los juegos podamos repara la y tener mas tiempo, y sin que nos interrumpan.

-Muchas gracias Twilight-Dijo Bandana y se fijo el el collar que llevaba su nueva amiga-Este símbolo, ¿Nightmare?

-¿Que? ¿Quien es Nightmare?

-De donde sacaste esto.

-De ningún lado, yo sola lo construí.

-¿Y los planos y los materiales?

-Bueno, los planos y los materiales me los dio la directora Cinch. Aunque me había dicho que era un proyecto que ella llevaba haciendo hace mucho tiempo y quería que yo lo terminara.

-Esto es grave y a las vez raro-Dijo pensativo el Waddle Dee y miro a todos lados-Necesito que nos veamos fuera de la escuela, cerca de la estatua que hay en la entrada, cuando las clasificaciones hayan terminado.

Twilight asintió y ambos regresaron al gimnasio, pero había alguien quien los estaba espiando en una esquina.

-Ese maldito Waddle Dee ya esta sospechando-Dijo la sombra y esta se fue del lugar.

.

.

.

-"¿Por que hay tecnología de HollyNightMare en este planeta? ¿Y quien habrá pedido sus productos aquí? Además de que debió de ser durante la época de de Nightmare, ahora es Servicio al Cliente el nuevo jefe y ahora lo llama HollySweetDreams"-Pensó Bandana y chocando se con las RainBoom-Lo siento chicas, no me fije por donde iba.

-No te preocupes, es mejor que nos hubieras chocado a que nosotras que nosotras te hubiéramos pisoteado-Dijo Pinkie y algo que puso nervioso al Waddle Dee.

-Por si acaso-Y de su bandana saco un casco de metal azul, que puso sobre su bandana-Ya han dicho los eventos.

-Ya están a punto de mencionarlos-Dijo Sunset y levantando a Kirby que le pedía que lo hiciera, poniéndose sobre su cabeza-¿Estas bien hay, Kirby?

-Poyo.

-¿No quieres que te levante Bandi?-Dijo Pinkie.

-No te preocupes, puedo ver desde aquí.

-Oh bueno. Por cualquier cosa puedes pedir mi ayuda.

-Hola y buenas tardes. Se que están muy emocionados para los juegos de este año y no los haremos esperar mas y ahora mencionaremos los eventos de las clasificaciones.

.

.

.

-Se que les dije que era bueno en ciencias, pero dejarme tan lejos de Kirby, no fue su mejor idea-Dijo Bandana a Rainbow que los toco como pareja mientras Kirby a Sunset-Por cualquier cosa grita.

-De acuerdo.

Todos comenzaron la primera fase de clasificación que era una simple y a la vez complicada combinación de químicos para la creación de otro. Bandana ya había terminado el suyo junto con Rainbow y también viendo como el resto fallaba, como cierta chica rubia que le explotó en la cara, o que aun no habían logrado hacerlo. Pero Bandana se asusto al ver como Kirby mezclaba un componente altamente volátil a la formula mientras Sunset no miraba ya que buscaba algo. El tubo de ensayo empezó a temblar mientras salia el contenido de este, el Waddle Dee le hizo señas a Kirby diciéndole que se lo tragara, a lo que el Guerrero Estelar lo hizo y una gorra celeste salia de su cabeza con la punta y base de color blanco. Era Bomb Kirby. Pero la preocupación de Bandana volvió al ver como su amigo de rosa saco una bomba de sus manos, algo que asusto a todos en el salón y una que otra se desmayara, no le quedo mas remedio que ir hasta Kirby y lanzarla fuera por la ventana. Algo que no logro debido a que exploto antes, dejándolo completamente negro por el hollín de la explosión.

-¿Estas bien Bandi?-Preguntó Pinkie que fue la única que se acercó al Waddle Dee ya que el resto creyó que había muerto.

-Si. Estoy bien-Dijo algo débil y tosiendo un poco-Esto es algo normal a la hora de vigilar a Kirby.

.

.

.

-No creo que el Empire State sirva para impresionar a las jueces-Opino Bandana al ver los planos-Existe una construcción en Dreamland muy famosa y que lo caracteriza.

Esta vez el evento trataría sobre la construcción de un edificio o monumento importante a escala, esta vez cada escuela estaría con un grupo de 10 y tendrían dos horas y media para terminar el edificio.

Bandana no estaba conforme con la decisión del grupo, este saco el plano y lo reemplazo por otro que saco de su bandana, se trataba de la construcción mas alta de Dreamland, Butter Building. Las RainBooms y otros miembros mas miraban los planos de unos 10 pisos de altura, y otros aguantaban sus risas ante el nombre del edificio, y todos tenían la misma pregunta, aunque Bandana se las respondió.

-Si. Esta hecha de mantequilla y no se derrite, aunque tenga a Mr. Shine dentro de esta.

-¿Quien es Mr. Shine?-Dijeron todos los del grupo.

-¿Quieren que les cuente la historia de todos lo habitantes de Dreamland o quieren patearle a trasero a Crystal Prep?-Y todos le dieron la razón al pequeño Waddle Dee-Muy bien manos a la obra.

-Bandana, Kirby tendrá alguna transformación con la que nos ayude-Pregunto Rainbow algo nerviosa ojeando la libreta que le entrego antes-No encuentro ninguna relacionada con la construcción o algo así.

-En realidad hay una que recientemente descubrió Sir Meta Knight. Tan solo necesario un casco de obrero, unas herramientas y un tablón de madera.

-Creo que tengo todo menos el tablón de madera-Dijo Pinkie sacando un casco de obrero amarillo y un cinturón con herramientas de su cabello-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de donde conseguir uno?

-Pinkie-Dijo Applejack sosteniendo uno de los tantos tablones que deben de usar para la construcción del edificio a escala.

-Muy bien Kirby, tan solo concentrate en absorber esto-Dijo dejando los elementos delante del héroe rosado.

Kirby los absorbió y en su cabeza se poso un casco de obrero rosa con una estrella en el centro, en sus manos aparecieron un martillo y un destornillador. Era Builder Kirby. Entonces se organizaron en el grupo, Rainbow, Sunset, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie y Fluttershy que se ocuparían de una parte de la base, mientras que Vynal, Octavia, Bon Bon, Lyra se ocuparían de la otra parte de la base, que resultaba ser demasiado grande. Mientras que Bandana y Kirby se ocuparían del resto de la torre que corresponde a los ocho pisos restantes de esta. Después de dos horas habían terminado su edificio y lo cubrieron con una manta en espera de las jueces, Celestia, Luna y Cadence.

-¿Y que tenemos aqui?-Dijo con burla.

-Algo que vencerá su castillo británico.

-Es el Palacio de Bockingham Rainfool.

-Calma Rainbow-Dijo Applejack deteniéndola al ver como casi se lanza hacia -Dejemos que las jueces hablen por nosotras. Así verán que el nuestro es mejor.

-Muy bien, el tiempo a acabado-Dijo Celestia que iba junto con Luna y Cadence-Y, ¿que tenemos aquí?

-Le presentamos-Dijo Sunset revelando la torre-The Butter Building, la construcción mas grande de Dreamland.

-Creada hace mas cien años conmemorando el hecho de que Mr. Shine y Mr. Bright decidieron parar su batalla centenaria por ellos mismos sin que nadie interviniera. Y luego de destruir la mitad de Pop Star-Dijo esto ultimo en susurro el Waddle Dee.

-¿Que significa esa bandera en la punta?-Preguntó Luna y que también estaba en varias partes de la torre.

Esta estaba compuesta con una estrella amarilla grande de fondo, un simbolo de la victoria azul sobre la estrella, detrás estaba una espada dorada y una lanza que se cruzaban entre ellas y con un fondo rojo.

-Representa a los "Cuatro Héroes"-Dijo Rainbow sosteniendo una nota que le dio Bandana-La espada representa a Meta Knight y la lealtad.

-La lanza reprenta a Bandana, su ejercito y la seguridad por todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Dreamland-Dijeron Lyra y Bon Bon al unisono.

-El símbolo de la victoria representa al Rey Dedede y el de nunca rendirse ante una batalla, aunque esta se vea pérdida-Dijo Pinkie con su tono de siempre.

-Y por ultimo la estrella que reprenta a Kirby y la esperanza de traer un mejor futuro para todos, no tan solo en Dreamland sino también a la galaxia-Termino Sunset, teniendo a Kirby en su hombro y lo que parecía viendo su cabello imaginando algo.

-¿Y quienes son Mr. Shine y Mr. Bright?-Prenguto Cadence.

-El sol y la luna-Respondió Bandana sorprendiendo a todos los cercanos-¿Que?

-Eso es imposible-Dijo aludida Celestia-¿Como puede el sol y la luna tener una pelea entre ellos?, y además de ser centenaria.

-Algunos que los conocen dicen que son problemas de hermanos-Dijo Bandana y miro a las hermanas-Estoy seguro que ustedes entenderán.

Y ambas, Celestia y Luna, se avergonzaron al recordar sus antiguas y recientes peleas que han tenido y dándole la razón al Waddle Dee.

.

.

.

-¡Kirby, es hora de cocinar!-Grito Rainbow, que le tocó con Kirby, sosteniendo una sartén y lanzándosela-¡Ahí va!

Y Kirby volvió a transformarse, esta vez tenia un sombrero de Chef blanco y una espátula y un cucharón en sus manos. Era Cook Kirby. Y el siguiente evento trataba sobre eso, cocinar, solo que había que cocinar un pastel. Kirby empezó a "Llamar" los ingrediente chocando los utensilios entre ellos y estos empezaron a llegar al caldero que el guerrero rosa convocó y empezó a mezclarlos como si se tratase de una sopa, algo que dejo a Rainbow un poco extrañada ya que el evento trataba de hacer un pastel.

-Bandana-Dijo con duda la deportista-¿Esta bien lo que hace Kirby?

-Todo lo que haga Cook Kirby es delicioso-Dijo Bandana teniendo un sombrero igual que el de Kirby, y claro teniendo aun su pañuelo, revolviendo un tazón que tenia la masa-Aunque se vea que esta haciendo sopa, en realidad sacara el pastel que necesitan. Tan solo no dejes que se lo coma.

A lo que Rainbow asintió y regreso a su mesa terminando el glaseado, como Bandana tradujo de Kirby, ya que este sacara el pastel sin este. Después de media hora de revolver, el caldero de Kirby empezó a sacudirse violentamente y salia el pastel apenas, como si se tratase de un volcán en erupción, el caldero empezó a agrietarse hasta que se destruyó y el pastel de tres pisos apareció con un gran respalndor de luz detrás de el, que se trataba de Pinkie con un reflector.

Luego de poner el glaseado, Rainbow y Kirby presentaron el pastel a las jueces. Las tres no podían dejar de saborear el trozo de pastel y no querían tragarlo hasta dejarlo sin sabor alguno. En ese momento a Rainbow se le ocurrió una gran forma de deshacerse Dr la competencia.

-Oye Kirby. Sabes ¿Los otros quieren que pruebes los pasteles antes que las jueces? Que tal si los absorbes todos y los pruebas antes que las jueces.

Y Kirby obedeció con una gran sonrisa y empezó a absorber todo lo que tenia mientras Celestia, Luna y Cadence aun seguían distraídas ante el sabor del pastel del héroe rosado. Luego del desastre que hizo Kirby, todos miraban enojados al par por lo que hicieron y se asustaron cuando una lanza salio de la boca de Kirby y la abría.

-Rainbow, estas en problemas-Dijo enojado Bandana saliendo del cuerpo de Kirby junto con algunos estudiantes de Crystal Prep-Van a necesitar psicólogo.

.

.

.

La ultima competencia seria hacer una escultura de hielo de cualquier cosa. Como un objeto o una persona, esta vez seria en grupo pero de ocho y tenían que hacer tres esculturas.

-Muy bien, tenemos tres bloques de hielo-Dijo Bandana-Estaré con Applejack y Rainbow. Sunset, Fluttershy y Rarity estarán juntas. Pinkie tu iras con Kirby y nada de micrófonos.

-Cero micrófonos, entendido-Dijo Pinkie haciendo un saludo militar mientras tomaba a Kirby e iban al bloque de hielo.

-¿Seguro que estarán bien?-Dijo Rainbow.

-Mejor que contigo-Dijo Bandana y tomo el pica hielo y una patrulló empezando su escultura.

Kirby y Pinkie habían comenzado, solo que al primer golpe de la chica fiestara hizo que el hielo se rompiela en trizas dejando un pequeño bloque que Kirby absorbió al ver como el pelo de Pinkie se desinflaba y tenia una mirada triste en su rostro. El cuerpo de Kirby cambio de rosa a azul y una corona con hielo se poso en su cabeza, era Ice Kirby. Pinkie volvio tener su cabello inflado y su sonrisa y abrazo a Kirby, sintiendo un gran escalofrío al tenerlo entre sus manos.

Kirby hizo un gran soplido sobre la base en la que estaba el bloque de hielo y una densa neblina rodeo a ambos y un gran grito de emoción salio de Pinkie. Cuando la neblina se disperso vieron una nueva escultura de hielo mostrando un hámster, un búho y a un pez.

-¿Quienes son?-Preguntó Sunset al ver la escultura.

-Son Rick, Coo y Kine. Son algunos amigos de Kirby que tiene en nuestro mundo y también ayudaron ante la amenaza de Dark Matter y Zero-Respondió Bandana dándole los últimos toques a una escultura del rey Dedede con algunos Waddle Dees alrededor de este.

-Este es Dedede. Se ve graciosos.

-No quiero que insultes a su majestad enfrente mio Rainbow-Dijo con una mirada sería a la deportista mientras esta le recorría un miedo en todo su cuerpo.

Las cierto jueces, incluida Cinch, vieron las esculturas de todos siendo ganadores los de Crystal Prep con algunas esculturas que reconocía Bandana.

-¿Drawcia, Yin-Yarn y Daroach?-Dijo en voz baja el Waddle Dee-¿Como sabían sobre ellos?

.

.

.

Las clasificaciones habían terminado dando como finalistas a las RainBooms y a los habitantes de Dreamland representantes de Canterlot High. El Waddle Dee esperaba cerca de la estatua del caballo pero había un solo inconveniente, los alumnos de Crystal Prep estaban cerca de allí y no veía a Twilight por ningún lado.

-¿Donde estas Twilight?-Dijo Bandana mirando el reloj de la escuela-La competencia ya termino.

Fue entonces que la vio y también a Sunset saliendo de la escuela y dirigiéndose a la estatua, al igual que Twilight. Sunset había dicho algo que no pudo escuchar Bandana, pero cuando ambas chicas tocaron la estatua algo paso y el Waddle Dee fue testigo de ello. Una especie de energía salio de Sunset y viajo hacia el collar de Twilight, mientras esta corría hacia la parte de atrás de la escuela intentado esconderse y Sunset se quedaba tocando la base de la estatua, mostrando algo de miedo en su rostro.

Bandana fue hacia Twilight intentando alcanzarla pero no le quedo de otra mas lanzar su lanza y dando frente de ella haciendo que se detenga.

-En serio. No tienes otra forma de detener a alguien-Dijo fastidiada la estudiante.

-Tengo otro, es darle justo en el corazón-Dijo mientras Twilight sostenía su mano en su pecho imaginando lo que pudo haber pasado-Es broma. En realidad es darle en la mano.

-Es broma, verdad-Dijo nerviosa.

-No. Pero como tenias tus manos afirmando ese collar, solo me limite a clavarlo por donde pasabas. Y halando del collar, necesito verlo mas de cerca por favor.

Twilight asintió, aun temerosa ante su palabras, y se sentó en el césped esperando la conclusión del Waddle Dee. Este miraba por todas partes su invento intentando encontrar algo hasta que suspiro y se lo devolvió.

-Como me lo temía, es de HollyNightMare.

-¿HollyNightMare? ¿Que es eso?

-En resumen, era una empresa galáctica que vendía monstruos a diferentes partes del universo con tal de conquistarlos o destruirlos. Hasta que Nightmare, el jefe de la empresa y creador de los monstruos, fue destruido junto con Kirby y rey Dedede hace diez años. Pero lo que me incomoda ahora es este collar. Si dices que tu directora estaba trabajando en esto, significa que ella podría haber tenido contacto con HollyNightMare o mas bien dicho, tiene contacto con HollySweetDreams.

-¿HollySweetDreams?

-Otra empresa que igual vende monstruos, solo que mas débiles pero igual de caros.

-Entonces dices que la directora Cinch a estado comprando monstruos.

-Yo no diría eso. Mas bien estaba comprando artículos de HollyNightMare y al parecer ahora depende de los nuevos servicios. Ya que las esculturas que hicieron fueron de antiguos enemigos que atacaron Dreamland y... Sunset, sal de allí-Dijo Bandana mirando una esquina del edificio-No se cuanto habrás escuchado, pero de seguro a sido lo suficiente.

-Asi es Bandana, ese collar que tienes Twilight, a absorbido mi magia.

-¿Magia?-Dijeron ambos, continuando Bandana-Creí que era energía vital la que absorbió de ti, Rarity, Pinkie y Kirby. Esto es aun peor de lo que me imaginaba. Si tuviera la radio podría comunicar me con la estación y decirles sobre la venta ilícita de HollySweetDreams.

-Lo siento-Dijo arrependita Twilight.

-No te preocupes. Tan solo no te acerques a nadie y mantendré vigilando a tu directora, al parecer se lleva algo entre manos.

.

.

.

-Bienvenida de nuevo. ¿En que podemos servirle?

-Quiero a los demonios motocicleta y arco-Dijo Cinch a Servicio al Cliente-Que sea un par cada uno.

-Justo tenemos una oferta 2x1. Se los mando enseguida.

-Ponlo en mi cuenta-Dijo cerrando el teléfono y un par de orbes de energía aparecieron frente a ella y las motocicletas y arcos aparecieron-Con esto vamos a tener una gran ventaja.

.

.

.

-¡¿Que la Warp Star esta destruida?!-Grito Sunset-¡¿Y que ya no puede funcionar?!

-No grites, no quiero que nos escuche Kirby.

-Lo siento. Pero como le harás para que tu y Kirby vuelvan.

-Intentare reparar la radio y tener suerte si logro comunicarme con la estación espacial. Mientras tanto, ni una palabra a Kirby, no quiero que se sienta mal al saber que no vera a ninguno de sus amigos en mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes Bandana, pero sabes que tendrás que contárselo. No podrás cargar con esa mentira para siempre y tu lo sabes.

-Lo se. Creo que deberíamos volver antes de que alguien empiece a sospechar.

Así los tres volvieron a la escuela. Twilight decidió ir con sus compañeros pero de paso se topo con Fluttershy, mientras Bandana y Sunset iban al gimnasio, en donde encontraron a Saorin colgado de cabeza ya que intento entrar a ver la nave y cayo sobre unas colchonetas cuando Bandana lo dejo caer cortando la soga, y al entrar Sunset vio que la Warp Star estaba completamente destruida y solo una punta aun brillaba. Bandana le dijo que hay estaba la radio, siendo lo único que podía funcionar, y dejaron la habitacion.

Sunset fue donde sus amigas, mientras Bandana recorría los pasillos de la escuela intentado encontrar a Kirby y lo encontró en la cafetería. Bandana tan solo rió ante el hambre de su amigo, intentando aguantar sus lágrimas de tristeza al no poder tener la fuerza en contarle la verdad a Kirby.

Los altavoces sonaron llamando a todos para que fueran al patio para las finales de los Juegos.

.

.

.

-¡Debes de estar de broma! ¡Motocross y tiro al blanco!

 **Fin.**

 **Adelando del próximo capitulo.**

 **La verdad se a revelado y la magia traera a alguien de la tumba, un antiguo amigo de Kirby.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Los Tormentos del Pasado Vuelven.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM/ Equestria Girls y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Despues de mucho tiempo al fin puedo terminar la primera parte del ultimo capitulo. Asi es, este y el proximo podre concluir con esta historia y tambien dar un aviso sobre un fic que deje abandonado hace mucho, en este caso hablo de ManeShock.**

 **Cuando termine con "El Regreso de Zero" comenzare a escribir un Reboot, cambiando la protagonista y tambien el universo.**

Bandana estaba sorprendido ante los ultimos eventos que se se llevarian a cabo, pero lo que le preocupaba mas era el equipamiento de Crystal Prep que le daban una muy mala espina.

-¿Bandana que opinas?-Dijo Rainbow al distraido Waddle Dee.

-¿Como? ¿Que habías dicho?-Dijo prestando atención a la deportista.

-Que Kirby y tu van a competir en tiro al blanco mientras Sunset y yo iremos en motocross.

-No lo harán, bueno tu no Rainbow.

-¿Como que yo no voy?-Se quejó la joven-He estado practicando para este evento y tu no me lo vas a quitar.

-Como explicártelo. Las motocicletas de Crystal Prep son al parecer demonios-Dijo Bandana llevándose las risas de Rainbow -Ya sabia que te ibas a reír. Por eso mismo no puedes ir.

-Jajajaja, solo porque tengan ese diseño no es para que creas que son demonios.

-Bandana puede que tenga razón Rainbow. Recuerdan lo que les conté respecto a la venta de monstruos. Puede que alguien de Crystal Prep este comprándolos.

-Esta bien, pero como iras en las motocicletas con tu tamaño, sin ofender.

-Para eso esta Kirby. Y por favor no lo patees.

-¿Patearlo? Por que deberia...-Se interrumpio al ver como el Guerrero Estelar deboraba la rueda de la motocicleta que iba usar-Te pateare maldita bola rosa.

Cuando Kirby termino de deborar la rueda, a este le salio un jockey rojo. Era Wheel Kirby. Kirby se habia transformado en una rueda y empezo a recorrer toda la pista en un tiempo imposible y todos quedaron sorprendidos ante su habilidad.

-Espera, si tu vas a entrar significaria que Kirby no podria entrar en la fase de tiro al blanco.

-En eso te equivocas-Dijo para despues mirar a su amigo-Kirby, que tal si llamas a Wheelie.

A lo que Kirby asintio y lanzo su gorra al aire para que luego esta empezara a brillar. La gorra empezo a deformarse durante el brillo formando una rueda con una especie de deseño de motocicleta, con tubo de escape y manubrio, de color rojo y dorado. El brillo termino mostrando al demonio Wheelie.

Kirby fue a abrazar a su amigo rueda mientras este se inclino y empujo a Kirby y cayendo encima de la rueda, fue entonces que un casco de cuero y con gafas oscuras aparecio sobre el Guerrero Estelar mientras hacia sonar el motor de la rueda.

-Yo quiero conducirla-Dijo emocionada Rainbow sacando de golpe a Kirby y sentandose en el pequeño e incomodo asiento-Fue una muy mala idea.

-La peor que que hayas tomado. Sera mejor que te bajes-A lo que Rainbow refunfuño y salio de Wheelie para que Bandana se sentara en el, poniendose un casco azul.

-Por cierto ¿Como puede Kirby hacer eso?-Dijo curiosa Sunset al ver al demonio amigable.

-Fue descubierta esta habilidad luego de varios sucesos. Como cuando su majestad robo la comida de Dreamland, Dyna Blade destruyera los campos de alimento, también cuando Kirby se perdió en esa cueva y saliera con montones de tesoros, mi maestro intentaea conquistar Dreamland, un tal Marx pidiera un deseo al cometa Nova para tener un gran poder para conquistar el universo y que su majestad intentara vengarse de Kirby usando su arma secreta. Y todo eso ocurrio en una semana. Loco verdad

Todas estaban sin habla ante las anecdotas que vivio Kirby, en tan solo una semana. A Sunset le recordo una anecdota parecida a la Princesa Twilight que le conto mediante el libro con el que se comunicaba.

-¿Y Kirby ira conmigo?, no se si pueda sostener un arco tan grande como este-Dijo preocupada Fluttershy sosteniendo el arco que ella iba a dudar.

-No te preocupes Fluttershy. Kirby ya se esta adelantando.

Y eso era lo que pasaba ya que el pequeño de rosa estaba absorbiendo el arco y flechas que iba a ocupar y empezó su transformación. Una gorra violeta clara con un par de plumas en la parte de atrás estaba sobre su cabeza, en su espalda estaba un estuche de flechas y en sus manos estaba un arco y en la parte del centro se encontraba una estrella. Era Archer Kirby.

Bandana estuvo practicando con Wheelie en la pista complicada mientras que Kirby practicaba su punteria, sorprendiendo a todos como una flecha se detenia frente al blanco y se movia para dar en el centro.

-Es que eso esta permitido-Reclamo una de las estudiantes de Crystal Prep a la directora Cinch.

-No te preocupes. Estos nuevos equipos les ayudaran contra ellos-Dijo mostrandoles las motocicletas y arcos.

Las motocicletas eran violetas oscuro con lo que parecia un diseño de colmillos y un ojo en la parte delantera. Mientras que que los arcos eran del mismo color y tambien tenian una especie de ojo en el centro, y una de las concursantes vio como se movian aunque creyo que era imaginacion suya.

.

.

.

Todos estaban es sus puestos ya, Bandana iria en la pista de saltos mientras que Sunset iria en la pista normal, además de que el resto esperaría a que terminara para comenzar la segunda fase de tiro al blanco.

Todos veían emocionados a los participantes, en especial al Waddle Dee sobre la rueda de un solo ojo como hacia sonar el potente motor.

Se dio el verde el comenzó la carrera teniendo Bandana una grqn ventaja debido a la gran velocidad que lograba el demonio rueda. Pero su contrincante logro alcanzarlo y se podía oír una especie de rugido dentro de la moto, Sunset también escucho eso en la moto de su contrincante y viendo como el ojo la veía con ira y también como intentaba sacarla del camino.

-¡¿Que te pasa?!-Grito enojada Sunset ante la acción de su contrincante.

-No se lo que le pasa a esto. De repente se quedó trabado y ya no lo controlo.

-"Es un demonio. Bandana tenia razón"-Penso Sunset mientras veía como pasaba lo mismo con Bandana hasta que paso lo inevitable-¡Bandana!

El Waddle Dee y la rueda fueron sacados de la pista justo hacia el publico que no podian hacer nada y ser aplastados por la rueda. O eso se pensaria si fuera una rueda comun y corriente, pero ese no era el caso de un demonio tan competitivo como Wheelie.

Este dio, aunque suene ilogico, un salto en el aire y otro y otro hasta volver a la pista y seguir con la carrera. Todos suspiraron de alivio, excepto por Rainbow, quien habia activado su transformacion para intentar desviar al demonio y solo estaba de brazos cruzados mientras soltaba insultos en voz baja.

Pero de repente Rainbow se sintio cansada, al igual que Kirby ya que el collar de Twilight empezo a absorver sus energias, tanto asi que la transformacion de Kirby habia desaparecido. La joven intentaba cerrarlo, ayudado por el resto de las chicas pero fue un gran error ya que sus energias tambien fueron absorbidas y debilitandolas.

El collar empezó a brillar mientras de este salían varios rayos a diferentes partes abriendo diferentes portales, uno de esto se abrió frente a Bandana y su contrincante que no pudieron hacer nada por evitarlo. Dentro de este entraron a un bosque en donde todos sus arboles eran exactamente iguales, tanto de alto cono de ancho. Bandana dio una ojeada y vio a un gran árbol rodeado por varias flores.

-"¿Whispy Woods? Estoy en Dreamland"-Penso al ver al guardian del bosque, aunque este estaba durmiendo-"Puedemos volver usando estos portales. Pero ese mundo puede que este en un gran problema por esos mosntruos" Lo siento su majestad. Pero tendra que estar sin su guerrero por un largo tiempo. ¡Detente ahora!

-¡No puedo! ¡Esta cosa no se detiene!-Grito asustada la chica mientras intentaba apretar los frenos sin exito.

Bandana no le quedo de otra y choco contra la parte baja de la moto, haciendo que la chica diera un salto saliendo de la moto y aterrizando sobre el Waddle Dee. De repente la moto se detuvo y empezo a transformarse en un ser bipedo, solo que en vez de ser solo de acero, tambien se veian partes carnosas, como el gran ojo que tenia.

-Ahora los hacen mas feos. ¡Sujetate!-Grito Bandana mientras aceleraba hacia el portal por donde entraron siendo perseguidos por el monstruo maquina.

La maquina no iba a la misma velocida como iba en su forma de motocicleta, pero en uno de sus brazos tenia un cañon que lanzaba una especie de lazer que al impactar el suelo dejaba un gran agujero.

Wheelie iba a gran velocidad hacia el portal hasta que el cañon logro impactar a los tres y hacerlos caer cerca del portal, pero algo adoloridos. Entonces la criatura preparaba un gran ataque hacia los tres para acabar con sus vidas, sino fuera porque una especie de raiz que salio del suelo lo envolvio por completo y lo destrozo en un monton de chatarra y un liquido negro, posiblemente aceite.

Bandana no perdio mas tiempo y cargo a los dos devuelta a la escuela mientras eran obsevados por Whispy Woods.

-Asi que estas ayudando a otro mundo. Avisare a su majestad. Donde estas Coo cuando mas se te necesita, inclusive el inutil de Tokori serviria.

Cuando volvieron, vieron que el portal se había cerrado, pero ese no significa que sus problemas acabaron. Otros portales que conectaban a diferentes partes de Dreamland habían aparecido y con ellos muchas criaturas hostiles de ese mundo entraron aquí. Kirby apenas podía defenderse, siendo usado como pelota por un par de Poppy Bros Senior. Mientras que otras criaturas, como los Bronto Burts y los Scarfys perseguian a los del publico, un Bonker destruia el estrado y un Bugsy aplicaba poderosas llaves hacia los estudiantes que quedaban inconsientes ante la fuerza del insecto gigante.

Luego de un rato los Poppy Bros dejaron a Kirby para arrojar bombas sobre la escuela, que por suerte estaba vacía, haciendo que poco a poco se destruyera por completo. Bandana se fijo en un pequeño grupo de estudiantes, conformados por Lyra, Bon Bon, Derpy, Flash, Saorin, Caramel, Vynal y Octavia, que se defendían con todo lo que tenían, como escobas y tablones de madera, mientras que las chicas se habían transformado para combatirlas usando su magia pero nada de eso podía hacerle frente a las criaturas de Dreamland.

Bandana se saco su pañuelo y fue corriendo haciendo ellos saltando entre los Bronto Burts hasta tocar a un Scarfy y usar la onda expansiva de la explosion y llegar donde estaban ellos. Este sacudio su bandana y de esta salieron diferentes armas. Entre estas estaban siete parasoles, tres espadas, tres lanzas, un nunchaku y un martillo.

Y antes de ponerse la bandana, el Waddle Dee saco un casco de estilo romano y un escudo con el simbolo de Dreamland, la estrella, la espada, la lanza y el simbolo de la victoria.

-Tomen cualquiera y defiendanse de los monstruos-Ordeno Bandana mientras atrabezaba con lanza el ojo de un Scarfy y lo lanzaba hacia Bugsy, haciendo que este se enojara-Denle a Kirby el Nunchaku.

Rainbow, Saorin y Flash tomaron las espadas, Pinkie, Caramel y Vynal tomaron las lanzas, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Bon Bon, Lyra, Octavia y Derpy tomaron los parasoles y Sunset se encargo de hacer que Kirby se tragara los nunchakus, quien se trasformo en Kirby Fighter recuperando sus fuerzas, mientras esta usaba el martillo, que era bastante pesado.

Bandana y Kirby fueron tras Bugsy y Bonkers. Usando sus ataques rapidos contra el insecto pudo debilitarlo pero debido a la gran velocidad de este pudo agarrar con sus tenezas al Waddle Dee y estrellarlo contra las gradas aunque eso no lo detuvo y pudo acabar con el escarabajo gracias a su ataque mas poderoso, "La Lluvia de Lanzas".

Kirby en tanto aun tenia una dura batalla contra el gran simio martillero que no mostraba cansansio alguno, pero ayudado por Wheelie quien distraia al gran ser pudo acabarlo con grandes golpes, entre estos el Smash Punch, gracias a sus habilidades de luchador.

El grupo de los parasoles ayudaba a los que estaban siendo perseguidos por los pequeños mosntruos usando una especie de choque que tenian estas armas al plegarlas y que podia noquear a los mosntruos de un solo ataque. Mientras que el grupo de las espadas acababa con los mas grandes, como un Fire Lion y un Mr Frosty, terminando con quemaduras o con partes congeladas de su cuerpo. El grupo de las lanzas tenia que detener a una especie de OVNI y un Gibdo de agua que perseguía a las directoras. Y al final Sunset se enfrento un espadachín de madera, aunque su espada era de acero.

El Fire Lion ataco envolviendose en fuego hacia los tres, pero un rapido movimiento pudieron esquivar el mortal ataque, pero a Flash logro darle un bloque de hielo que lanzo Mr Frosty, estampandolo contra una de las paredes que quedaba de la escuela dejandolo inconsciente. Luego de esquivar los ataques, la pareja de espadachines logro acabar con ambos enterrando sus espadas en el lomo del leon y en el vientre de la foca, ambos explotando en una densa cortina de humo.

El otro grupo pudo hacer que dejaran de perseguir a las directoras comenzando asi la batalla. El OVNI empezo a lanzar descargas electricas sobre las chicas mientras estas esquivaban por poco, pero la cosa no acaba alli, el Gibdo de agua lanzo un chorro sobre ellas, ellas no entendian antes que tuvieron al OVNI debajo y comprendieron. Por suerte lograron salir del charco antes de ser electrocutadas vivas. Pinkie lanzo su lanza hacia el Gibdo, la cual exploto al impactarle pero dejándole una herida donde esta a y también y tambien viendo como una nueva lanza aparecia en su mano. Pinkie les dijo sobre esto y empezaron a llover lanzas sobre ambos monstruos que al final terminaron electrocutandose por chocar uno con el otro, siendo el OVNI quien volaba bajo.

Sunset a penas podia moverse con el martillo que llevaba pero por suerte los movimientos de espadachin tambien eran lentos asi que podia esquivarlos facilmente. A la ex-equina estuvo a punto de ser cortada en dos, sino fuera por que aprimio un boton que tenia el mango del martillo y este se deformo en una de sus caras mostrando una gran turbina y que cuando dejo de presionarla este salio volando hacia el monstruo de madera cuando tenia su espada sobre el, haciendo que la soltara y la gravedad hizo su trabajo.

Luego de una intensa batalla todos los monstruos estaban inconscientes y noqueados, siendo Bandana y Kirby quienes los devolvieron a los portales devuelta. Ambos se iban a despedir de sus amigos y volver a Dreamland, pero el portal se cerro debido a que todo este tiempo Twilight habia sufrido una transformacion.

Un par de manos agarraron a los habitantes de Pop Star y se los acercaron a la ya transformada Twilight. Ambos intentaban safarse de estas pero mientras mas itentaban salir, mas fuerte apretaban.

-Hiciste el peor dia de mi vida pequeño desgraciado-Dijo amenazante hacia ambos-Ambos pagaran por el delito de uno. Nadie se sale con la suya ante Midnight Sparkle.

Pero ambos no le estaban poniendo atencion a la especie de demonio alado, sino a una mano blanca que se iba a posar en su cabeza. Una mano que ambos reconocian, una mano de un viejo amigo. Kirby no podia aguantar mas sus lagrimas y Bandana tan solo negaba con su cabeza tambien llorando y diciendo el nombre del ser conocido como Magolor.

Todos miraban con miedo, no a Midnight, sino a la criatura que salia de un portal en forma de estrella. Era gigantesco, con dos grandes manos separadas de su cuerpo oscuro, teniendo una especie de estrella con diferentes simbolos como muñequeras, alas rojas con un borde azul y lo que parecia una corona dorada que parecia que se enterraba en su cabeza con unas garras y tambien su cuerpo tenia una forma de cuernos de toro de color violeta envueltas con lo que parecia el resto de la corona. Tenia unos ojos blancos y una sonrisa que mostraban inocencia pero en su boca se mostraba un ojo completamente rojo que miraba a todos lados hata concentrar su vista en la demonio alada.

Una de las manos de Magolor apreto el craneo de Midnight, perdiendo la concentracion y haciendo que Kirby y Bandana cayeran al suelo, mientras se veia como la magia que tenia Twlight poco a poco desaparecia siendo abosrbida por el ser oscuro.

Twilight cayo al suelo, pero fue sujetada a tiempo por Sunset y Rainbow pero el ser oscuro pego un gran grito, haciendo que las armas, excepto por la lanza de Bandana, y las transformaciones desaparecieran y viendo como Magolor sufría una transformación.

Se había vuelto el doble de grande, su cuerpo era completamente oscuro formando un par de alas flameantes mientras que su cuerpo formaba un par de cuernos de toro y su corona se volvía gris, que también estaba en los bordes de sus alas, y que formaban unos cuernos de cabra, sus manos, ahora garras, negras con los mismas estrellas y símbolos en sus muñequeras.

(C-R-O-W-N-E-D)

Al mostrar nuevamente su sonrisa, se volvio a ver el ojo rojo solo que ahora se podoa escuchar algo, en un tono terrorifico y amenazante.

-Despues de tanto tiempo por fin podre cobrar mi venganza. Aunque no este ese tonto pinguino y ese malnacido caballero, con ustedes dos bastara. Tantos años atrapado en esa dimension y gracias a una ruptura al fin pude salir y nada ni nadie podra detenerme.

Las chicas se habian asustado ante sus palabras, es verdad que antes habian comnatido contra un demonio y un trio de sirenas, pero esto era diferente. Estaban a ounto de lichar contra un ser de maldad pura. Todas miraban al par y ambos secaron sus lagrimas y vieron lo que alguna vez fue un gran amigo corrompido por el poder de la Corona Maestra.

-Dejen nos a nosotros luchar contra Magolor. Ustedes busquen refugio para todos, esto se volvera un campo de guerra.

 **Continuara...**

 **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Pero estoy organizando mis ideas e intentar meter a las chicas en medio de la batalla. Asi que puede que me demore un poco mas de lo que crei y creanme cuando les digo que esto lo estoy haciendo en un solo dia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM/Equestria Girls y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por seguir este fic, que a pesar de no ser tan largo como "El Regreso de Zero" fue igualmente apoyada con sus ideas y datos. Sin nada mas que decir, que comience el capitulo.**

-¡Les he dicho que vayan a buscar refugio! Kirby y yo nos encargamos de Magolor, es muy peligroso para que humanos como ustedes combatan contra él-Dijo Bandana al ver que las Rainbooms no se iban y que estaban dispuestas a luchar.

-Nos quedaremos a luchar. Es nuestro planeta y tambien vamos a defenderla-Dijo Rainbow sujetando con fuerza su espada.

-Si te sientes mejor Bandana, solo Rainbow y yo nos quedaremos a luchar-Dijo Susnet sosteniendo el martillo que era bastante pesado, aunque ya podoa ponerlo en su hombro-El resto del grupo esta ayudando a todos a escapar a las montañas.

Bandana dio un largo suspiro y dejo de mirarlas para concentrar su vista en Magolor.

-De acuerdo. Pero si algo sale mal, iran a refugiarse a las montañas-A lo que ambas chicas asintieron ante la orden del Waddle Dee-Tan solo tengan cuidado con el suelo.

-Por cierto Bandana, por que este martillo esta tan pesado-Dijo Sunset y soltando el martillo y como este dejaba un agujero en el piso.

-Lo tienes en modo entrenamiento-Dijo acercándose al agujero y oprimiendo un botón en el mango del martillo-Ya esta, ahora prueba lo.

Sunset levanto el martillo y lo sintió bastante mas ligero que antes y lo podía sujetar con una sola mano. Bandana dirigio nuevamente su mirada a Magolor y se asusto cuando este acumulaba energia en sus manos.

-¡Al suelo!-Grito Bandana mientras un gran rayo pasaba sobre ellos, siendo Magolor quien lo lanzaba de sus manos-No perdamos mas tiempo y acabemos con él.

(C-R-O-W-N-E-D)

Magolor comenzo su ataque haciendo parecer un portal enfrente de él, en el que entro y un segundo portal aparecio detras del grupo y de inmediato Kirby y Bandana empujaron a Rainbow y Sunset, justo a tiempo de que Magolor embistiera contra ellos.

El ser oscuro empezo a teletransportarse en diferentes parte constantemente sin detenerse, mientrasbque dejaba unas esferas de energia por donde pasaba. Magolor se detuvo bastante lejos del grupo mientras con sus manos hacia algunos movimientos, como controlando algo. Los cuatro vieron que las esferas de energia empezaron a moverse en direccion hacia ellos, pero estas los seguian asi que evadirlas no los libraria de estas. Los cuatro se elevaron al cielo, Sunset y Rainbow con sus alas que pudieron hacer aaprecer de nuevo, Kirby flotando y Bandana con su lanza y el movimiento helicoptero. Cuando las esferas estuvieron a punto de alcanzarlos, los cuatro se dividieron para que estas chocaran entre ellas y explotaran.

Magolor volvio al grupo y otros portales salieron del suelo y el cielo por todo el lugar, fue cuando este elevo sus manos y a la vez unas grandes espinas salian de esta, con tal de matarlos. Los cuatro tan solo corrian evadiendo los portales que empezaban a salir y junto con esros las espinas que los podian dejar empalados. Despues de un rato corriendo, el ataque habia terminado, siendo Rainbow y Bandana los heridos, nada grave, tan solo unas cortadas a la hora de evadir las espinas.

Ahora era el turno de los cuatro de atacar. Kirby se elevo a la altura del cuerpo de Magolor y empezo a dar multiples patadas y combos en cuerpo. Bandana alzaba con fuerza su lanza dandole en la parte del ojo y sus manos. Rainbow se gano en la parte de atras de su cuerpo y empezó a enterrar su espada una y otra vez. Sunset en cambio arremetía con grandes golpes de su martillo junto con Kirby, turnándose entre saltos uno después del otro.

Magolor se logro teletransportar, pero el daño que le habían hecho era muy poco, a pesar de usar todas sus fuerzas. El ser oscuro concentro nuevamente una energia en sus manos, pero este lo lanzo hacia un portal y se alejo de ellos. Un nuevo porta habia aparecido y con él, la gran energia que iba directo a los cuatro. Por poco y eran alcanzado, pero la energia habia atravezado otro portal para aparecer sobre ellos, que aun seguian tumbados debido al salto anterior. Puderon evadirlo, pero la onda expansiva los hizo volar a diferentes partes, Bandana choco con la estatua de caballo, Sunset y Rainbow en los escombros de la escuela y Kirby, por desgracia cayo enfrente de Magolor.

El ser oscuro agarro a Kirby con sus manos y empezo a apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el heroe rosado gritaba de dolor por cada apreton. Todos veian lo que le pasaba a Kirby y se levantaron lo mas rapido que podian, a pesar de sus heridas tras el choque. Bandana lanzo su lanza directo al ojo rojo haciendo que soltara a Kirby y empezara a gruñir por el dolor.

-¡El ojo es su punto debil!-Grito Bandana a las chicas mientras estas aceleraban el paso.

Cuando llegaron con Kirby, Sunset se lo llevo de alli, debido que se desmayo por el dolor perdiendo su transformacion de Fighter, y Rainbow enterro su espada en el ojo rojo que tenia en la boca probocandole un gran dolor y soltando un grito que lo demostraba. Magolor se teletransporto y una energia oscura lo rodeo y curo el sangrado que el ojo tenia.

-Cuando se quede quieto hay que dirigir todos nuestros ataques alli-Dijo Bandana sacando un MaxiTomate de su Bandana y dandoselo a Kirby-Ten Kirby, comelo te sentiras mejor.

Cuando Kirby lo comio, volvio en si de inmediato curando todas sus heridas. Pero el pequeño veia a sus amigos con heridas leves, y quizas tambien internas, asi que decidio compartir el Tomate. Se acerco a Bandana y le dio un "Beso" en su inexistente boca mientras la heridas desaparecían. Luego siguió con Sunset y Rainbow, siendo esta ultima la que se sonrojo por el beso, y se dieron cuenta que sus heridas se habían curado y sus fuerzas regresado.

(N. del A: Según averigüe, en el manual de RtDL estos se dan una mirada fija a sus ojos y asi comparten la energia de antes. Pero prefiero mentener algo "Logico" y poner lo que se mostro en The Amazing Mirror que es un beso)

-Eso fue raro, pero sirvio-Dijo Rainbow ya recuperando su tono de piel original-Continuemos con la batalla.

Así los cuatro fueron hacia Magolor, quien recién había curado sus heridas, a atacar el ojo en su boca pero este logro teletransportarse lejos de ellos y convoca un gran agujero negro sobre el grupo. Todos corrían alejándose del agujero negro para no ser absorbidos. Por desgracia Bandana fue absorbido por este, debido a que se tropezó con un escombro. Cuando el agujero desapareció, Bandana empezó a caer desde una gran altura inconsciente, pero gracias a que Rainbow logro atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

Ambos aterrizaron justo cuando Magolor apareció frente a todos, quienes iban a golpear su ojo. Pero el ente oscuro empezó a formar un par de espadas en sus manos y empezó a atacarlos con estas. Los movimientos eran lentos pero al impactar en la tierra estos dejaban un onda de choque que golpeo a Rainbow haciendo que se desmayara debido al gran golpe. Magolor seguia atacanfo con sus espadas hasta que Sunset pudo golpear su ojo, haciendo que las espadas desaparescan y empezara a cubrir su punto debil y teletransportandose antes de recibir mas daño por parte de la martillera.

Sunset vio a Rainbow quien aun seguía inconsciente debido al golpe, pero Bandana se la llevo a otra parte, fuera del peligro del combate. Pero un escalofrio, no tan solo de ella sino de todos, recorrio su cuerpo y no era para mas ya que Magolor tenia un gran martillo de hielo el cual impacto el suelo y un campo de espinas de hielo se formo, obligando a todos a volar, mientras que en el cielo se empezaban a formar estalagnitas que aparecian a gran y caian sobre los tres. Kirby y Sunset les es facil esquivarlas, pero a Bandana le complica mas debido a que no posee muchas energias para mantener el giro de su lanza, obligandolo a caer al suelo espinoso, sino fuera porque Sunset logro atraparlo antes de caer.

-Creo que necesito conseguirme un par de alas o algo para flotar, jejeje-Dijo antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de la ex-equina.

-Hiciste mucho por nosotras Bandana, te mereces un descanzo-Dijo Sunset y volo hacia donde estaba escondida Rainbow y regreso con Kirby-¡Hay que acabar con él antes de que acane con nosotros!

-¡Poyo!-Asintio Kirby.

Ambos aterrrizaron frente a Magolor mientras este acumulaba unas flamas azules entre sus manos y las lanzaba al cielo y a la tierra. Ambas flamas formaron una especie de dragon y empezaron a a atacar a ambos, Kirby el que estaba en tierra y Sunset el que estaba en el cielo. Kirby habia absorbido una bola de fuego que lanzo el dragon, convirtiendolo en Fire Kirby pero este decidio combatir dragon contra dragon, aunmentando sus energias, su corona empezo a brillar y a cambiar de forma teniendo una estrella en el centro mientras que cuatro puntas rojas que salian de esta y una gran llamarada sobre su cabeza. Era Flame Beast Kirby, la Super Habilidad de Fire.

Kirby concentro sus energia y un dragon de fuego y de mayor tamaño el cual acabo de inmediato con el dragon de Magolor y Kirby dirigio a su dragon directo hacia el ente oscuro. Magolor tan solo hizo un portal el cual absorvio el dragon por completo. Kirby deshizo su transformacion volviendo a Fire Kirby, sabiendo que le consume mucha energia y que posiblemente Magolor podria deshacerla con un grito.

Fue cuando el martillo que estaba usando Sunset cayo al lado del Guerrero Estelar y decidio mirar al cielo justo cuando su amiga estaba cayendo inconsciente mientras el dragon de fuego desaparecia. Kirby se infló para suavizar la caída y se la llevo junto al resto que aun seguían inconscientes, aunque Rainbow parecía recuperarla.

-Al fin, un combate entre tu y yo. No sabes desde hace cuanto he querido hacerte pagar por matarme y encerrar me en esa maldita dimensión.

Kirby tan solo se quito su corona de fuego, explotando en una gran llamarada, y tragando la espada que saco de las manos de Rainbow miemtras dejaba a Sunset, transformandose en Sword Kirby. El combate comenzo.

El heroe de Dreamland se lanzo hacia Magolor pero este logro esquivarlo o eso penso cuando Kirby cambio de manos la espada pudiendo incrustarla entre sus ojos falsos, aunque este no mostró dolor alguno. Magolor tomo a Kirby y lo lanzo, pero este logró aterrizar bien y esquivar las esferas de energía que le lanzaba, y que incluso devolvía con su espada.

Rainbow habia recuperado la consciencia y vio que estaba junto a Sunset y Bandana, ambos muy heridos e inconscientes. Ella se encontraba entre unos matorrales que al sacar la cabeza entre estos, vio la batalla que tenia Kirby contra Magolor. Rainbow iba a apoyar a su amigo, pero al intentar levantarse sintio un gran dolor que la obligo sentsrse y a tan solo observar el encuentro.

Magolor nuevamente habia lanzado un gran rayo de enegia y Kirby esquivaba el rayo que viajaba entre portales, pero estaba tan distraido que Magolor logro atraparlo entre sus manos, el Guerrero Estelar hacia todo lo posible para safarse de las garras del ser oscuro pero este apretaba con mas fuerza mientras Kirby gritaba de agonia.

Al ver esto, Rainbow se puso de pie y fue hacia Kirby. No le importaba el dolor constante que sentia en su cuerpo, ella debia ayudar a su amigo que esta en peligro de muerte. Fue entonces que Rainbow vio tres figuras oscuras acercarse a Magolor y Kirby mientras estas desenfundaban unas espadas que tenian. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca, estas desaparecieron y tres lineas brillantes aparecieron frente a Magolor y luego este grito de dolor, soltando a Kirby que este igual desaparecio. Fue cuando las tres figuras aparecieron frente a Rainbow, y una de estas sosteniendo a Kirby entre sus manos.

Las tres traian un uniforme negro tipo smoking, solo que las corbatas eran de dirente color, naranja, violeta y celeste, y en su pecho portaban una estrella con una espada plateada en su interior. En su cintura portaban una espada y una pistola de aspecto extraño y sus rostros estaban cubiertos por mascaras con el mismo diseño, una "V" al reves, dejando ver el resplandor de sus ojos.

-¿Quienes son?-Pregunto debilmente la deportista.

-Te sorprenderia la respuesta-Dijo una de las chicas gracias a su voz, a pesar de distorcionarse por la mascara le sonaba familiar a Rainbow.

-Hacia tiempo que no nos veiamos Dash-Dijo la que estaba a la izquierda.

-Es un gusto al fin cooperar entre nosotras en vez de estar en contra-Dijo la que sostenia a Kirby en un tono alegre.

-Espera, acaso ustedes son...-Dijo Rainbow pero fue interrumpida cuando las misteriosas chicas se sacaron sus mascaras-¡Las Dazzling!

A diferencia de la ultima vez que las vio, estas no llevaban accesorios o maquillaje alguno, o por lo menos no en exceso, sus peinados tenian un unico diseño, el que suelen usar las mujeres policias y lo que mas le sorprendio fue que cada una le dedico una sonrisa a la deportista.

-De seguro debes de estar confundida-Dijo Adagio y fue cuando Magolor rugio de ira mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba-Pero para resumirlo, somos Guerreras Estelares.

-Pues no se parecen a Kirby.

-No tonta-Dijo Aria, solo que su tono no era de molesta sino mas o menos dulce-Kirby es un Guerrero Estelar de nacimiento, nosotras fuimos elegidas por Sir Arthur hace micho tiempo atrás.

-¿Quienes ese tal Arthur?

-Nuestro maestro y el líder de los Guerreros Estelares-Dijo Sonata-Eras tierno Kirby.

-No podemos perder mas tiempo. Sonata, ve con Sunset y Bandana a curar sus heridas. Aria tu vendras conmigo y Rainbow-Dijo sacando su espada y entregandosela en las manos a la deportista-Tu iras con Kirby.

Adagio y Aria se pusieron sus mascaras y desaparecieron al frente de los dos y aparecieron de inmediaro frente a Magolor. Rainbow estaba impresionada ante la velocidad de las sirenas vio como Sonata le ofrecia un MaxiTomate.

-Ten, comelo y compartelo con Kirby-Dijo la sirena mientras tambien desaparecia de la vista de Rainbow y ya tratando las heridas de sus otros dos amigos.

-"Necesito que un Guerrero Estelar me entrene"-Penso mientras comia el tomate y Kirby ya dandole un beso para que ambos recuperaran energias.

-¡Kirby, toma!-Grito Bandana entre los matorrales y lanzando su arma a los pies de su amigo-Hazle un gran uso.

Bandana cayo al piso inconsciente mientra Sonata ya se lo llevaba para tratar sus heridas. Kirby habia absorbido la lanza y transformandose en Spear Kirby. Ambos fueron directo hacia Magolor viendo como ambas sirenas esquivaban a gran velocidad los ataques del ser oscuro y tambien atacaban, aunque sin recibir mucho daño .

-¡El ojo en su boca es su punto debil!-Grito Rainbow mientras ella y Kirby saltaban con sus armas, enterrandoselas en dicho punto debil, haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor.

.

.

.

-Dejame ver cariño-Dijo Rarity a a Applejack que tenía unos prismáticos viendo la batalla de sus amigos contra Magolor.

-Esperame un momento, creo que alguien los esta ayudando, aunque no logro ver bien quienes son. Aunque son muy rapidos, de seguro Rainbow debe de estar celosa.

Todos habian podido escapar hacia las montañas sanos y a salvo, excepto por algunos que sufrieron heridas leves debido al ataque de los monstruos de Dreamland. La mayoria esraban desesperados, otros solo creian que era una pesadilla y otros creen que es el fin del mundo.

La mayoria le hechaba la culpa a Twilight por todo lo que sucedia, ya que gracias a ella y su extraño aparato hizo aparecer todos esos monstruos que casi los matan. Pero sus nuevas amigas la defendian, de que Cinch la utilizo para ganar los juegos, aunque quizas traer a los monstruos de Dreamland no era parte de su plan.

Mientras que en una parte alejada del grupo, estaban Celestia, Luna y Cadence alrededor de Cinch quien estaba atada en un arbol.

-No pueden hacerme esto, soy la directora de Crystal Prep. Ustedes no tiene autoridad sobre mi, nadie tiene autoridad sobre m...-Su boca fue tapaba por Cadence por una cinta de embalaje.

-Ya me tienes harta con tus griterios Cinch y ademas tambien estaba harta de todo lo que has hecho, utilizar a tu propia alumna para ganar los juegos, has caido demasiado bajo.

-Ademas-Continuo Celestia-Bandana nos dijo sobre las sospechas que tenia sobre ti y la vinculacion sobre la venta ilicita de monstruos en un plante de nivel tres.

Ante eso Cinch se sorprendio, al igual que Luna y Cadence.

-Creias que eras la unica con contactos fuera de nuestro sistema. El capitan Joe estara muy complacido cuando este tras las rejas-Dijo abriendo un celular igual de antiguo que el que tenia Cinch y en este mostraba una estrella con un puño en el centro para cambiar a un ser enmascarado de cabellos rubios alborotados-Capitan Joe, tengo a la "Rata".

.

.

.

Sunset lentamente abrio sus ojos y viendo una figura algo familiar. Una figura que no veia desde la Batalla de Bandas.

-¿Sonata?-Dijo Sunset abriendo sus ojos por completo y viendo como dicha sirena le ponia vendajes a Bandana, quien aun seguia inconsciente-¿Que haces aqui? ¿Y las otras sirenas?

-Estan ayudando a Kirby y a Rainbow en derrotar a Magolor-Dijo terminando de aplicar los vendajes-Sir Arthur nos informo de la situacion y el peligro que corrian.

-¿Quien es Sir Arthur?

-¡¿Dijiste Sir Arthur?!-Grito Bandana poniendose de pie de inmediato al escuchar esas palabras.

-Asi es. Sir Arthur nos entreno a las tres.

-Oh por Nova-Dijo con ojos llorosos ante tal revelacion, se limpio y se arrodillo ante ella-Es un honor conocer a una discipula de Sir Arthur.

-En realidad, el honor es todo mio por conocer un discipulo de Sir Meta Knight, el Guerrero mas poderoso de la Galaxia-Y se inclino la sirena dando sus respetos al Waddle Dee-Sera mejor que descansen un momento, sus heridas sanaran en un rato.

-¿Como fue que ustedes se volvieron Guerreras...?-Fue cuando un alivio recorrio todo su cuerpo, al igual que el de Bandana-¿Que fue lo que paso?

-La medicina hizo efecto. Rapido tomen sus armas y ayudemos al resto a combatir-A lo que Sonata tomo su mascara y desaparecio a una gran velocidad, dejando sorprendida a Sunset.

-No se podria esperar mas de las discipulas de Sir Arthur-Dijo sacando una espada de su bandana-Vamos Sunset.

A lo que la ex-equina asintio y tomo el martillo que estaba junto a ella y fueron lo mas rapido posible al campo de batalla. Alli, los cinco usaban una formacion de distraccion, una parte de ellos lo atacaba para molestarlo mientras que los otros concentraban sus ataques en su ojo logrando así que se debilitara hasta tal punto de no poder moverse con libertad.

-¡Kirby!-Grito Bandana con espada en mano-¡Es hora de la Ultra Sword!

Kirby asintió y lanzo su lanza hacia el Waddle Dee mientras este le lanzaba la espada justo hacia la boca de su amigo y este tomaba su lanza. Kirby empezó a brillar mientras un sombrero gigante aparecía sobre su cabeza. Era verde y terminaba en una estrella, en la base de este tambian habia una de mayor tamaño mientras unos cristales salian de este formando unas alas y su espada era mas grande que la original, con un mango azul y una estrella en el centro. Era Ultra Sword Kirby.

Bandana hizo unos movimientos, a lo que las Dazzling comprendieron y, gracias a su velocidad, pudieron llegar hasta sus manos y alas y enterraron sus espadas dejando clavado a Magolor. Bandana les dijo a las chicas que se alejaran mientras veian con la espada de Kirby aunmentaba de tamaño e iba a una gran velocidad hacia el ojo rojo. Pero algo paso, del ojo le brotaron un par de alas, de plumas blancas y rojas y una aureola se poso en la parte superior de este.

-Zero-Dijo Bandana al recordar al ente de todo mal cuando ayudaban a Ribbon a buscar los cristales-¡Vamos hay que ayudarles!

Kirby y Zero tenian una ultima batalla en donde la fuerza es lo unico que lo decidira. Por desgracia, Zero estaba ganando y devolviendo poco a poco la espada en direccion a Kirbyel cual parecer ser que perdia sus fuerzas poco a poco, hasta que sintio que alguien hacia presion sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

Eran Bandana, Rainbow y Sunset quienes usaban toda sus fuerzas para ayudar a su amigo. Kirby sintio como que esto ya habia pasado, cuando todos juntos, él, Meta Knight, Dedede y Bandana usaban toda su fuerza para derrotar a Magolor. Kirby concentro mas energía y cada vez mas la hoja de la espada toco su ojo y lo atravezo.

Pero eso no basto, la espada cambio a un gran sable, luego a una espada de kendo, después a Galaxia, a un cuchillo carnicero y por ultimo la gran espada que triplico su tamaño y todos sujetaban la espada cortando una vez mas a Zero.

El cuerpo de Magolor empezo a brillar, las Dazzling ya habian sacados sus espadas y estaban junto a los cuatro viendo como el ente oscuro empezaba a explotar y a deshacerce lentamente mientras se oia un grito devastador que salia de este. Fue entonces que el cuerpo desapareció y un destello ilumino el destruido campo de batalla y escuchando una voz de un antiguo amigo.

-Kirby. Bandana-Se escuchó la voz de Magolor a lo que ambos no podían creer.

El resplandor ceso mostrando al pequeño habitante de Halcandra, creador del Astrovelero Lor y antiguo amigo de los dos. Ambos se acercaron, sin miedo ni represalias, Rainbow y Sunset tambien querian acercarse, a lo que Adagio se los nego sin la necesidad de explicar ya que ambas entendieron de que ambos no correrian peligro alguno.

-Kirby, Bandana. Amigos... Yo... Lo siento...-Dijo el espiritu brontandole lagrimas en sus ojos amarillos-Lo siento tanto. Yo no sabia lo que hacia. El poder. El poder me. El poder me cego completamente y yo, yo, yo...

Fue cuando recibio un abrazo de los dos que tambien le salian lagrimas.

-Te entendemos amigo. Ahora entiendo que tu no eras el verdadero mal, sino alguien mucho peor, pero ahora ya a muerto, para siempre. Te recordaremos como el amigo que fuiste con nosotros. Ademas, no eres el primero que le ve la cara de tonto a Kirby. Aunque tambien nos engañaste a todos que inclusive Sir Meta Knight nunca desconfio de ti, jejeje.

A lo que Magolor solto una risilla ante el comentario del Waddle Dee y devolvio el abrazo. Estuvieron por lo menos media hora juntos, en los cuales comieron, y con comer seria solo Kirby, y Bandana le conto la ultima aventura de Kirby para rescatar al rey Dedede de las garras de Taranza y Sectonia, la cual la primera se habia confundido de heroe del bajomundo. Aunque a pesar de no poder acompañar a Kirby, pudo apoyarlo yendo por una ruta alternativa a la que iba su amigo rosado.

Luego de ese momento juntos, Magolor se despidio de ambos con un gran abrazo mientras se desvanecia frente a ellos.

-¡Bye. Bye. Magolor!-Se despidio Kirby.

-Bye Bye, Hoshi no Kaabii-Se escuho de Magolor antes de desaparecer.

.

.

.

-Esperenme, no entendi bien. Guerreras Estelares ¿Desde hace cuanto?

-Desde la epoca medieval de este mundo-Respondio Adagio mientras el resto no se lo podia creer-Resulta ser que cuando fuimos desterradas nos encontramos en fuego cruzado entre monstruos contra humanos y Guerreros Estelares.

-Durante esa batalla-Continuo Aira-Decidimos intervenir ayudando a los monstruos, pero con nuestras nuevas formas nos era imposible poder aliarnos a ellos.

-Asi que fueron con los humanos-Concluyo Rainbow.

-Error, ellos fueron a nosotras-Continuo Sonata-Por alguna razon, el lider de los Guerreros Estelares, Sir Arthur, vio algo en nosostras y nos prometio que nos cuidaria y nos enseñaria todo lo que sabia si los ayudabamos en esta guerra contra los monstruos de Nightmare.

-Como nuestras joyas pueden absorver las energias negativas, en una guerra existia mucha energia para nosotras. Con eso pudimos destruir a cada monstruo y salvar a la humanidad, aunque para ocultarnos, se le dio el credito a los humanos y solo es considerado una leyenda.

-Aunque lo unico molesto es que en esa historia nos cuentan como dragones y no sirenas. Aunque creo que fue buena idea que nos interpretaran de forma diferente. Ya que las sirenas son mas comunes en la mitologia griega que en la edad media.

-Vale, entendemos su pasado. Pero nos podrian explicar por que corrales intentaron obtener nuestra magia.

-Fueron por dos motivos. En inteligencia nos dijeron que esas anomalias se trataba de algun mosntruo oculto en la escuela y que podria estar vinvulada con la Rata.

-¿La Rata?

-Cinch-A lo que entendieron el nomnre clave-Desafortunadamente, el memsaje fue recibido por Cinch antes de que nos llegara y lo cambio para que no prestaramos atencion a sus compras de demonios y monstruos en objetos. La mision que se nos debia dar era proteger la escuela de cualquier ataque que implicara algun monstruo.

-El ataque fue solo un mal entendido y fueron a disculparse conmigo al dia siguiente y estaban autorizadas de revelarme parte de los Guerreros Estelares, ya que el planeta Tierra es nivel tres.

-Planeta vinculado con los Guerreros Estelares de forma secreta capaz de enviar agentes de campo-Tradujo Bandana-por cierto, en la libreta que Sir Meta Knight me dio, decia que la Tierra estana en un sistema estelar prohibido.

-Dejame revisar tu libreta-A lo que el Waddle Dee se la dio-Este es el problema. Es del milenio pasado. Aqui tienes una del nuevo milenio.

-Gracias-Agradecio Bandana y hojeando la nueva libreta-Wow, Shiver Star y la Tierra si que se parecen. Hasta tiene la misma Luna.

-Asi que... Son buenas.

-Tecnicamente, si. Pero la princesa Twilight no puede saber absolutamente nada sobre esto.

-Se preguntaran ¿porque? Eso es debido a Celestia. Después de la perdida de su hermana, ella dejo de depender de los Guerreros Estelares con la escusa que nadie quiso ayudarla.

-El problema fue que cuando Luna fue desterrada, el ataque de Nightmare había comenzado y gran parte de los Guerreros Estelares cayeron en batalla, quedando muy pocos de ellos. Recibimos ordenes de no intervenir durante ese siglo contra los monstruos, dejando sin proteccion a la Tierra.

-Fue un duro golpe para todos. Hasta que Kirby pudo acabar con Nightmare.

-Poyo.

-Tengo una ultima pregunta. ¿Podremos volver a Dreamland?

-Me temo que sera imposible. El capitan Joe los a asignado a este sector por tres meses, el ya a hablado con Sir Meta Knight, el rey Dedede y Fumu y ellos entendieron la importancia.

-¿Joe, Knuckle Joe?

-¿Conoces al capitan Joe?

-Conocerlo, somos amigos desde que el era un niño.

-Knuckle Joe. Knuckle Joe-Kirby repetia el nombre de su amigo mientras saltaba alegranido a todos por si ternura.

-Entonces nos quedaremos. Pero que hay de ustedes tres.

-Seremos reasignadas a otro sector, en un sistema lejano.

-En un principio el capitán Joe había asignado a un grupo de tres organizaciones federales del mundo, pero con su inesperada llegada cancelo el grupo y les dijo que sus nuevos agentes eran de fiar. Al parecer sabia que eran ustedes.

-Creo que eso fue muy inesperado. Me hubiera enterado de todo si la radio no estuviera descompuesta desde que llegue. No es tu culpa Twilight, la radio estaba rota desde que aterrizamos, no te culpes.

-No te preocupes. Ya conto lo que he hecho tendre mucho de que arrepentirme.

-Como me gustaria contarle todo esto a la Princesa Twil... ¡El libro!-Recordo Sunset y miro los restos de Canterlot High-Estaba en mo casillero.

-Era como asi de grueso, con paginas algo gastadas y un sol dorado en la portada.

-Lo tienes.

-Kirby lo tiene.

Sunset vio a Kirby con esperanzas hasta que se fueron de golpe al ver que no tenia nada entre sus manos, imaginandose lo peor y asqueroso.

-No me digas que...

-Si te digo. Kirby, no te hagas el tonto. Te vi comiendote el libro, debiste estar muy nervioso como para comerte, no tan solo ese sino todo lo que había en esos casilleros de ese pasillo

Todos tenian diferentes caras, desde de asombro, enojo y asco. Y todos pusieron de asco cuando Kirby empezo a devolver todo lo que tenia en su interior. Todos buscaban entre sus cosas, la mas preocuoada ers Sunset, hasta que pudo encontrar el libro y escribir...

"Querida Princesa Twilight.

No es necesario que vengas, ya he podido comprender como funciona la magia con nosotras. Si tienes ganas de venir, tendras que esperar por lo menos un mes para venir por el hecho de que estan remodelando la escuela y la estatua y seria muy raro ver a alguien salir de una estatua.

Estare esperando tu respuesta y por favor no vuelvas dentro de un mes.

Te saluda tu amiga, Sunset Shimmer"

.

.

.

Despues de lo suscedido, las Dazzling, mas conocidas como Equipo Melodia, arrestaron a Cinch por los cargos de compras ilicitas de monstruos de HollySweetDreams y tambien de HollyNightMare, ademas de casi destruir un planeta con vida debido a sus acciones ya planificadas.

En cuanto a la escuela, el capitan Joe mando a autorozar una rapida rescontruccion de la escuela y tambien una base de operaciones subterraneas que tardo una semana, gracias a Builder Kirby Bandana y el resto de los estudiantes.

Mientras que Sunset miraba extraña el libro por algunos mensajes muy raros, todos de Twilight pero con una letra difenrente y que expresaban diferentes cosas, como odio, un ultimo saludo antes de morir, una especie de revelador de sentimientos lujuriosos e inclusive que pronto iria a buscar el Cofre del Arcoiris.

-¿Que significa todo esto?-Se pregunto Sunset cerrando el libro y llendo a la cama-Tendre que preguntarle a Banadana mañana, quizas el sepa algo.

 **Y con esto terminamos esta temporada por asi decirlo y pronto la seguire con algunos One-Shots. Gracias por todo el apoyo, Markz, Maestro en Anime y a todos los anonimos que apoyan y espero que sigan apoyandola.**

 **Con esto me despido y les deseo, eeemm ¿Feliz San Valentin? Lo que sea, espero que lo pasen bien y hagan todo lo que hacen ese dia, yo mientras terminare el ultimo combate de " El Regreso de Zero"**


	5. Un día mas en la Nueva Canterlot High

**Disclaimer: Equestria Girls y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Bueno gente, a paso algún tiempo pero aquí esta el primer capitulo de la serie de One-Shots sobre las experiencias vividas por Kirby y Bandana Dee en Canterlot High. Por cierto, todo es a travez desde la perspectiva de Bandana.**

 **Por cierto, si este capitulo es subido antes de la ultima batalla del capitulo 11, quiero disculparme por no sacarlo antes, ya tengo parte de la batalla solo necesito saber concluirla. Un pequeño Spoiler de lo que llevo, Meta Knight va perdiendo.**

 **Capitulo 1: Un dia mas en la Nueva Canterlot High.**

 _Habian pasado tres dias luego del incidente de Los Juegos de la Amistad que termino en todo un desastre, aunque segun los estudiantes esto ya era comun desde que la otra Twilight del mundo "Pony" los visitara para recuperar su corona. Cuando escuche esto mi cabeza tenia un monton de preguntas, lo malo fue que mi cuerpo no reacciono de la misma manera, no pare de reir por tres horas. Hasta que me dijeron que esa corona que vino a recuperar tambien traia una gran fuente de poder que le concedio magia a Sunset y a sus amigas._

 _Tambien decir que despues de este incidente la Tierra ahora era un planeta nivel 5, donde la gente ya no se hace esa pregunta que escuche de un grupo de estudiantes, "Ya no estamos solos en el universo". Me hubiera gustado responderle que entan solos en su sistema, pero no queria aguarle su charla con sus amigos._

 _Hablando de Sunset, ella recibio un mensaje de vuelta por parte de la Princesa Twilight la cual entendio el por que no podria venir por un tiempo, aunque la escuela ya estaba reconstruida el unico problema era explicar nuestra llegada. A Pinkie se le habia ocurrido la idea de que viajamos a traves de un portal desde otra dimension, la cual esta en un Post-Apocalipsis nuclear y que Kirby y yo somo mutaciones y somos considerados mosntruos por los humanos supervivientes y escapamos de ese lugar para dejar de ser cazados._

 _La idea era demasiado mala pero decidimos tomar parte de la idea de Pinkie y decir que venimos de Pop Star y viajamos por un portal por accidente mientras hacian un experimento y Kirby se metio durante las pruebas y yo intente detenerlo y ambos caimos a hacia el portal que nos llevo a ambos a la Tierra._

 _A pesar de que la escuela pudo reconstruirse dentro de esos tres dias, la base aun le faltaba un poco mas de tiempo, asi que se estaria usando el sotano de la escuela como una base temporal hasta que la otra este lista._

 **Dia 4 en la Tierra. Sweet Apple Acres.**

Hoy iba a ser un dia especial por tres motivos. Lo primero, la escuela ya podria comenzar con las clases y claro que no a todos les gusto volver a clases despues del incidente anterior, es de esperar de que pocos alumnos lleguen a la escuela hoy.

Lo segundo es que hoy podre comunicarme con Dreamland despues de que las clasese hayan terminado, espero que Taranza aun siga en el castillo, aunque antes de irme habia escuchado que volveria a su tierra natal en el cielo. Espero volver a verla.

Y por ultimo, podre dar clases en una nueva materia que la directora Celestia ya ha progamado. Defensa Personal con Bandana Dee, intentare no tratarlos como a mis tropas, sino mas como mi maestro me entrenaba.

El reloj despertador sono, me levante a las 5:00 am en la misma habitacion que me habian dejado los Apple la primera noche, que tambien resulta que era ayer. Mientras que Kirby se habia quedado con Pinkie, espero que tenga suficiente comida para alimentarlo o sino tendra serios problemas con sus vecinos.

Me levante, me lleve mi bandana al baño y alli me empeza a bañar, sali y saque mi cepillo de dientes que tenia guardado en mi bandana, a pesar de no tener boca si tengo dientes, como creen que mastico. Luego fui al comedor para preparar el desayuno y me encontre solo Big Mac se habia levantado y ya lo estaba preparando.

-Buenos dias Big Mac.

-Buenos dias Bandana.

El desayuno estaba listo y el resto de los Apple ya estaban llegando poco a poco, la abuela Smith, Applejack y Applebloom, tambien nos estaba acompañando su mascota, Winona. Fue entonces que la abuela encendio el radio y escupi mi jugo de manzanas, no por que sabia mal a pesar de ser delicioso, debido a las noticias de que un arbol gigante crecio en el lugar donde vive Pinkie.

Saque mi lanza de la bandana y sali por la parte trasera de la casa y fui volando, aunque Applejack y Big Mac tambien iban detras de mi solo que llendo en una camioneta. Al llegar vimos que mucha gente estaba alrededor del arbol gigante, siendo la policia local la que restringia al paso por seguridad. Alli nos encontramos con el resto de las chicas, excepto por Pinkie.

-Es bueno verlas chicas-Saludo Applejack-Cuando oimos la noticia salimos corriendo para ver que sucedia.

-Al parecer este arbol atrae mucho la atencion ¿Estan seguros que Kirby hizo algo asi?-Cuestiono Rainbow la situacion.

-Solo una habilidad es capaz de hacer algo asi, Leaf Kirby-Respondí y tenia razón cuando de la copa del árbol salió Kirby con su corona de hojas-Alli esta. Veré si puedo subir y ver lo que... ¿Es Pinkie?

Nos sorprendimos cuando vimos como Pinkie tenia puesta la corona de Leaf en su cabeza y hacia crecer mas el árbol. Decidido, fui hacia la policía y mostré una identificación que Adagio me había dado ayer, que me permitía entrar a cualquier zona restringida. Las chicas tambien querian venir, pero con tanto publico no podian transformarse, asi que fui solo. La policía en tanto le pidió a la gente que circularan y que despejaran el camino.

Al llegar a la copa los vi a los dos en una especie de picnic, siendo Kirby que absorbia los frutos que aparecian sin fin mientras que Pinkie al verme sintio miedo y se escondio entre las ramas del arbol, pensando que no la haboa visto.

-Pinkie, sal de alli, te vi cuando recien te asomaste. No me enfadare si sale ahora-Dije de la forma mas amable que podia antes de explotar de ira, aunque no recibi respuesta-¿Pinkie? Hayñy no, te has caido. ¡Pinkie aguanta!

-Estoy aqui Bandana-Dijo apareciendo al lado mio y por el susto me tropese y cai fuera del arbol y mi lanza quedo atrapada en una rama.

Era una altura considerablemente alta, mucho mas alta que la colina del castillo del rey, estaba claro que era mi fin. O eso pensé cuando una rama que creció del árbol y detuvo mi caída, aunque caí desmayado al aterrizar sobre la rama. Cuando desperté, vi que el árbol volvió a su tamaño original y todos estaban alredor mio, justo a tiempo de recibir una descarga eléctrica por parte Spark Kirby usándose como desfrivilador, creyendo que no iba despertar.

-Bandana lo siento no era mi intención que cayeras, solo que soy asi, aparesco y desaparesco de cualquier lado-Se disculpo Pinkie aunque esta aun seguia hablando con la boca tapada por sus amigas.

-Lo unico que quiero que me expliques es como podias usar los poderes de Kirby-Dije mientras el resto me miraba sorprendidas y luego miraban a Pinkie.

-Oh eso, fue ayer en la noche. Cuando Kirby desperto con hambre y decidi hacerle un pastel, aunque queria algo saludable, ya que apuntaba a las frutas que teniamos, aunque no tenia muchas. Asi que Kirby salio al patio trasero y se comio algunas hojas que caian del arbol que tenemos y se transformo. Pero antes de poder hacer algo, Kirby se resbalo con un charco de lodo y cuando lo agarre antes de que cayera su corona se salio y se poso en mi cabeza y sentia como un poder similar a mis poderes solo que sentía que podía controlar la naturaleza. Juez crecer el árbol y crear diferentes frutos para que Kirby comiera y creo que el pasamos gran parte del tiempo creando diferentes frutas y sin darme cuenta hacia crecer mas el árbol.

Ninguno de nosotros podiamos decir palabra alguna ante la anecdota de Pinkie, ni si quiera yo que si tubiera boca la tendria igual de abierta cuando sacaron por error el capitulo de Fumu-Tan of the Star, ese fue un dia oscuro para todo Dreamland.

De camino a la escuela empece a analizar la situacion de la transferencia de los poderes de Kirby a otros seres, pero necesitare hacer algunos experimentos, si es que Adagio me da la autorizacion. Y hablando de ella, nos encontramos al Equipo Melodia en la entrada de la escuela, con sus trajes que vimos en la batalla, y mostraban un gran enojo en sus caras. No era de sorprenderse.

-¡No se porque lo que hiciste Pinkie pero pusiste en riesgo tus poderes! ¡Y con eso el mundo de Equestria estaría en problemas!

-Pero si no use mis poderes, use los de Kirby.

-Sabemos lo que paso, pero si hubieras liberados tus poderes tendriamos mas problemas de los que tenemos. Ven, el capitan Joe quiere hablar contigo-Dijo Adagio tomando su brazo y ambas desaparecian de nuestra vista.

Aria y Sonata tambien se habian retirado, mientras que a Rainbow se le notaba una mirada de enojo en su rostro.

-Yo deberia ser la mas rapida. ¿Que es lo que necesito para que un Guerrero Estelar me entrene? Soy la mejor en todo.

-Puedes alcanzar una longevidad minima de 150 años-Le dije mientras Rainbow pensaba en lo que decir.

-Que hay de ti, no creo que ouedas alcanzar esa edad, o me equivoco.

-Tienes razon Rainbow, pero Sir Meta Knight vio un gran potencial en mi. Al igaul que Sir Arthur vio un potencial en Adagio, Aria y Sonata. Lo unico que puedes esperar es que un Guerrero Estelar vea un potencial en ti. Vamos a clases antes de que se nos haga tarde.

Los siete fuimos al interior de la nueva Canterlot High, mejorada en seguridad y tecnologia, aunque en aspecto seguia siendo la misma. Antes de que las clase se comenzará, Pinkie salia de la entrada al sótano junto con Adagio quien parecía darle ánimos y si que necesitaba animos, su piel se habia puesto un poco oscura y su cabello se volvio lacio. Sus amigas se acercaron a ella, pero esta no dijo palabra alguna, le iban a preguntar a Adagio pero esta ya se habia ido. Al parecer Knuckle Joe ha madurado despues de todo.

La primera hora de clases habia concluido y nos habian llamado a todos al gimnasio para presentar a los nuevos alumnos y maestros, entre ellos Kirby y yo.

Entre los alumnos podia reconocer Twilight solo que ahora vestia diferente, tenianuna blusa celeste con un pequeño moño en el pecho y una falda azul y botas violetas, lo unico que conservaba era su forma del cabello y sus gafas. Tambien habia un chico que me daba muy mala espina y a la vez su nombre me sonaba, Discord. Recuerdo que una vez mi maestro lo habia mencionado durante los entrenamientos.

Tambien un par de maestros habian llegado y parecia que Celestia y Luna los conocian, eran Chrysalis y Sombra, quienes serian maestros de Botanica y Arqueologia respectivamente. Luna y Chrysalis ya se conocian y parecen ser amigas, por otro lado Celestia y Sombra igual se conocian, aunque parece que no se llevan bien. Y por ultimo yo, que despues del almuerzo comenzaria a dar clases de Defensa Personal.

-Muy bien alumnos me presento. Soy Bandana Waddle Dee, aunque pueden llamarme Bandana. Ya muchos me conoceran por la participacion en los Juegos y al posterior enfrentamiento contra Magolor. Asi que la directora Celestia me a pedido hacerles este tipo de clases a todos los alumnos quienes desean aprender algo de combate, tanto individual como en equipo. Así que vamos a precalentar y comenzaremos con la clase.

Estuvimos quince minutos de calentamiento, en el que yo igualmente estaba tanque como capitán debo guiar mis tropas. Luego de eso, me saque mi bandana y la sacudi para sacar los 31 Parasoles que usariamos para la primera clase. Muchos de los alumnos se quejaban o por estos "Juguetes" o por el hecho que querian usar espadas y lanzas.

-Lo siento chicos, pero es mejor comenzar con algo no tan complicado. Mas adelante les enseñare el arte de la espada y de la lanza, si es que son capaces de usar los Parasoles.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer con estos parasoles? Cubrirnos del sol y la lluvia. Jajaja-Escuche al nuevo alumno Discord.

Fue muy sencillo ponerlo en su lugar despues de lanzarlo a volar a la pared mas cercana con una Explosion de Aire. La cual se hace abriendo con fuerza el Parasol hacia un objeto cercano para alejarlo.

-¿Alguien mas quiere una demostracion?-Dijo y todos tomaron sus nuevas herramientas del combate y algunos fueron a ayudar a Discord a levantarse.

Luego de enseñarles las tecnicas basicas, como lanzar la Explosion de Aire y el Giro Estelar, que consiste en girar constantemente el Parasol mientras aparecian estrellas en la parte superior de este, fuimos al tejado de la escuela para enseñarles una técnica pasiva del Parasol, la caída libre.

-Muy bien alumnos. Los Parasoles no tan solo sirven para atacar, también sirven muy bien a la hora de escapar o a la hora de hacer un ataque sorpresa desde el cielo.

-¿Puede aguantar el peso de una persona? Es que esto no parece que pudiera aguantar nos.

-Un Parasol puede aguantar hasta dos toneladas y seguira cayendo a la misma velocidad-Le respondi y salte desde el tejado, abriendo el Parasol y cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo-¡Ahora salten en parejas de dos separados por cinco metros.

Decidi usar mi lanza para mantenerme en el aire y vigilar que todo estuviera bien. Los primeros minutos nadie queria salta temiendo de que el Parasol no aguantara su peso y cayeran a una muerte segura. Asi que traje a Kirby, pididiendole permiso a la maestra Cherrilie de sacarlo de clases un momento, y transformandose en Stone Kirby. Kirby tomo el Parasol, dio un salto y se transformo en una estatua de él, su majestad, mi maestro y yo sobre una Warp Star y cayendo lentamente hasta tocar el suelo.

A todos les dio confianza, si vieron una estatua de piedra de 300 kilos aguantaba el Parasol, esta claro que los podria soportar. Se lanzaron en grupos de dos y no hubo problema alguno. Al final de la clase les pedi que esta clase no era obligatoria, que la podrian dejar en cualquier momento y eso no afectaria a sus notas finales, pero aun asi los 30 alumnos se quedaron. Me recuerdan a mis tropas, todos decididos a entrenarse para ser mas fuertes, mientras a ninguno le de el sindrome de Meta Knight, estara todo bien.

El dia habia terminado y todos nos reunimos en la parte de atras de la escuela para despedir al Equipo Melodia, que fue despedido como ellas no se lo esperaban, con agradecimientos y disculpas por lo sucedido en la Batalla de las Bandas y que solo seguian ordenes, a pesar de ser manipuladas con anterioridad.

La nave despego llevandose al equipo y mientras uno nuevo se formaba, lleve a las chicas a lo que habia de la base subterranea e informandoles que ellas junto con Kirby y yo formariamos el Equipo Canterlot y que protegeriamos este continente hasta que el Equipo Melodia volviera dentro de tres meses. Pero hubo un problema que Pinkie nos informo.

-¡El dijo eso! Pero si no fue tu culpa-Dijo Rainbow a su amiga preocupada-Fue solo un error, el no sabe todo lo que has hecho, sin ti no seriamos un verdadero equipo.

-Lo siento chicas, pero el capitan Joe ya dio la orden. Estoy fuera del equipo hasta que los superiores vuelvan a confiar en mi-Dijo Pinkie con lágrimas en su rostro.

-Se lo importante de que estén juntas, creo. Intentare convencer a Knuckle Joe y a mi maestro para que puedan integrar te al equipo nuevamente.

Luego de eso todos nos dimos un abrazo para pasar las penas. Les presente el lugar a las chicas, había una gran cantidad de elementos de alta tecnología como comunicadores, teletransportadores y diferentes armas, aunque todas eran para poder transformar a Kirby pero con el descubrimiento de Pinkie, quizas podamos darle mas utilidad en las misiones que nos encomienden.

Después de que todas vieran el lugar y antes de retirarnos, Sunset quería hablar conmigo en privado. Nos sentamos en la zona central de la base y me mostró el libro con el que se comunica con la Princesa Twilight.

-Lo que sucede Bandana es que cuando Kirby me devolvió el libro, en este habían unos mensajes muy extraños, todos eran de Twilight pero con diferente letra-Dijo y me mostro las paginas de los mensajes extraños.

Los lei y tenia razon. Comparando la letra de antiguos mensajes se notaba una gran diferencia en cada uno. Pero lo raro es que cada mensaje desde el ultimo enviado por Twilight era diferente del otro, era como si otra persona, o pony en este caso, escribiera en el libro pero todos respondian al nombre de a Twilight

Le dije que mañana fuera a ese mundo y que confirmara que todo estaba bien y volviera de inmediato para no tener problemas con Knuckle Joe. Le dije que tenia um teoria sobre lo sucedido, quizas cuando el libro estaba dentro de Kirby, este recibio los mensajes de Twilights de diferentes dimensiones, eso explicaria la diferente letra y los mensajes de odio, lujuria, ultima voluntad y recuperación, así es como les he llamado a esos mensajes.

Las clases habian terminado y Kirby y yo nos dirigimos a la granja junto con las chicas, en donde por fin nos comunicarnos con Dreamland. Nos pasamos gran parte del tiempo hablando con todos en el castillo que la mayoria estaban preocupados por nuestra desaparicion y que si Whispy Woods no les hubiera dicho de nosotros quizas habrian hecho ellos mismos una busqueda en el universo para buscarnos.

Despues de que Kirby se fue a dormir y las chicas regresaran a sus respectivas casas, llevadas por Big Mac, me quede hablando con Sir Meta Knight y decirle sobre lo sucedido, a lo que acepto y que hablaria con Sir Arthur sobre lo sucedido y lo que podria afectarle al equipo con una menos en este.

-Nos vemos mañana Bandana, que duermas bien.

-Maestro, hay alguna novedad de... Taranza-Dije y creo que me sonroje al mencionarla.

-Ella ya regreso del mundo de los cielos, pero esta dormida. Despues de la muerte de Sectonia el pueblo decidio formar una democracia y Taranza solo queria ir a disculparse por todo lo que habia hecho.

-Oh-Me decepcione un poco al oir que estaba dormida-Le mandaria un saludo de mi parte.

-No sera necesario-Escuche su hermosa voz que al parecer venia de la entrada del trono-Es bueno volver oir tu voz Bandana.

-Los dejare solos. Buenas noches Taranza.

-Buenas noches Sir Meta Knight.

Alli estaba ella, la mas hermosa que haya visto jamas. Desde que nos conocimos he sentido esta extraña sensacion, que si no fuera por Fumu Sama ya estaría pidiendo revisiones medicas. Habían pasado tres días desde que no la veía y seguía igual de hermosa.

-Hola T, T, Taranza.

-Hola a ti también B, B, Bandana.

Tengo que decirlo, tímida se veía aún mas linda y el problema de esto es que ambos lo somos cuando estamos cerca uno del otro. Estuvimos conversando un gran tiempo, con tanto tartamudeo las conversaciones mas cortas y breves se transforman en una discusion de un tema interezante. Me entere de que la monarquia en su mundo habia terminado la monarquia y ahora hay democracia, ademas de que los habitantes la habian perdonado por sus actos pasados ya que solo recibia ordenes de Sectonia, tambien le habian ofrecido ser la presidenta de la nueva reforma, pero ella rechazo la oferta ya que ahora servia al rey Dedede.

Se nos habia hecho demasiado tarde y ambos nos depedimos chocando nuestras manos en la television y sonrojandonos hasta no mas poder con ese pequeño afecto. Fue muy bueno poder volver a verlos a todos. Aunque eso no termino alli, escaleras arriba me esperaba Applejack y por su mirada ya sabia lo que iba a decir.

-Son el uno para el otro, eh-Me dijo de forma picara.

-¿Desde hace cuanto fue que me estabas espiando?-Dije nervisos y creo que me estaba sonrojando aun mas con cada palabra.

-Despues de que Applebloom y Kirby se fueran a acostar, te iba a decirte que AppleBloom se dormiria con Kirby y te vi conversando con ella, ¿Taranza verdad?

-Es la chica mas bella que jamas haya conocido, lo unico que quiero es volver a verla en persona.

-Pero tienes como comunicartr, al menos eso es algo.

-Tienes razon. Vamos a dormir, mañana sera un gran dia.

 **Continuara...**

 **Proximo Capitulo: Nuevos Amigos, Nuevos Poderes.**

 **Que les pareció, intente explicar algunas cosas que mas adelante cobraran sentido y también adelantarles que en el capitulo tres se llevará a cabo la primera misión del Equipo Canterlot, aso que dejen sus ideas para el lugar del combate, que puede ser cualquier parte de América, y algún monstruo de de cualquier juego o serie.**

 **Sin mas me despido y les aseguro que tendré listo la ultima batalla entre ambos caballeros y al fin terminar con ese capitulo.**


	6. Nuevos Amigos, Nuevos Poderes

**Disclaimer: Equestria Girls y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Capitulo 2: Nuevos Amigos, Nuevos Poderes.**

 _Habían pasado unos cuantos días y mis alumnos ya comprendían lo importante que era el arte del Parasol, estoy tan orgullo de ellos. Inclusive vi algunos con bandanas de diferentes colores en gran parte de ellos, me recuerdan a mis dias de entrenamiento con Sir Meta Knight que me ponia una bandana para demostrar mi esfuerzo._

 _Hablando de esfuerzo, durante esta semana estuvimos entrenando con las chicas para controlar sus poderes. Me dijeron que podian activarlos mientras tocaban musica y tambien cuando se emocionan con algo relacionada a ellas, aunque aun no se explican el como funciona correctamente._

 _Sunset tambien habia visitado su mundo para ver cual de los mensajes que habia recibido era el de su dimension. Al final ella no habia tenido tiempo para poder ver el libro, Sunset creyo que se trataban de asuntos reales, pero se debia al hecho de que un BugBear habia atacado el pueblo cercano. Ni idea de lo que sea eso, pero me da igual, mientras no esten en un post apocalipsis o que tuviera un ataque de sentimientos hacia ella o que incluso la odiara por algun motivo. Aunque lo malo de esto es que esta semana vendria de visita, espero que no se comporte como la Twilight de este mundo cuando la conoci la primera vez._

 _Estuve conversando con Taranza y junto con Applejack le mostramos sus poderes, gracias a Nova ella sabia lo que les sucedia. Resultaba ser que habian absorbido un poder de otro mundo. Aunque no tenia idea el como Pinkie podía usar las habilidades de Kirby, así que le enviamos una muestra de ADN de todas al día siguiente y nos daría los resultados mañana lunes._

 _Asi que desde mañana despues de clases comenzariamos con los nuevos entrenamientos con las habilidades de Kirby. Tambien comenzaremos con una nueva materia en mi clase y un par de viejos amigos que vinieron desde Pop Star me ayudaran con esto._

 **Primera semana en la Tierra. Gimnasio de Canterlot High, 14:30.**

-Muy bien clase, hoy a llegado el dia que tanto han esperado. Hoy por fin aprenderan el noble arte de la espada-Fue cuando escuche a varios alumnos celebrar, entre ellos a Rainbow y a Discord-Pero yo no les podre enseñar, debido a que no soy muy bueno con el manejo de esta.

A lo que todos empezaron a abuchearme ante mis palabras.

-Aunque conosco un par de amigos que si saben-Y vi como Flash y Rainbow se levantaban de las gradas-Ustedes dos no. Me referiero a los primeros dicipulos y mas fuertes que he conocido de Sir Meta Knight. Los caballeros Sword y Blade.

Y de las puertas del gimnasio aparecieron los mas grandes caballeros que jamas haya conocido, despues de Sir Meta Knight claro. Cuando iban a presentarse, la gran parte de las alumnas de mi clase se abalanzaron sobre ambos caballeros y empezaron a abrazarlos e inclusive sacarle sus cascos, a lo que ambos se defendieron sacando sus espadas. Algo que se arrepentiran toda su vida ya que se escucho de algunas que parecian mas adorable que antes.

-¡Ya basta!-Grite a todas y me pusieron atencion-Si no quieren ser suspendidas y excluidas de mi clase, es mejor que se comporten y traten con respeto a los caballeros Sword y Blade. Mis mas sinceras disculpas por el comportamiento de mis alumnos.

-No te preocupes, capitan Bandana.

-Sir Meta Knight ya nos habia advertido sobre el comportamiento de los humanos.

-Muy bien alumnos-Dije y de mi bandana saque de golpe totas las espadas de madera que necesitaban-Hoy estaran Sword y Blade dandoles clases. Mientras yo me ocupare de algunos asuntos. Se los dejo a ustedes amigos.

Ambos asintieron y empezaron con los entrenamientos, mientras que yo fui a la base subterranea, que ya habia sido terminada hace un par de dias, y me comunique con Sir Meta Knight, informandole sobre lo sucedido.

-Que bueno que Sword y Blade hayan llegado sin complicaciones. Por cierto Bandana, has entrenado a tu equipo, sabes que deben de estar preparadas ante cualquier emergencia.

-Lo se maestro, hoy comenzaremos con los entrenamientos para controlar sus poderes.

-Sir Meta Knight, es Bandana con quien habla-Escuche la bella voz de Taranza.

-Asi es Taranza. Los dejare solos para que hablen, par de tortolitos-Le escuche antes de que cerrara la puerta de la sala del trono, mientras ambos nos poniamos mas rojo que cuando se come el Currie Super Picante de Kawasaki.

-Bandana estas bien.

-Este, si claro. Por cierto, de que querias hablarme.

-Oh cierto. Con Fumu Sama estuvimos analizando las muestras que nos enviaste de tus compañeras de equipo y encontramos rastro de genes de Guerrero Estelar en sus ADN. Eso quizas explique el por que una de ellas podia utilizar las habilidades de Kirby.

-Creo ya saber el porque tienen eso. Antes de que Magolor obtuviera el poder para transformarse, parte de los poderes de las chicas volvieron a ellas y a Kirby. Puede que allí se hayan mezclado.

-Por cierto Bandana. No te ha tocado alguna mision peligrosa.

-Aun no, pero no te preocupes. Soy el Waddle Dee mas fuerte que existe y he vivido diferentes aventuras peligrosas junto con Kirby. Culaquier cosa que ataque la Tierra no se podria comparar con lo que he vivido antes.

-Igualmente cuidate, te estare esperando-Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente intentando besar la pantalla.

-Yo tambien espero volver a verte-Dije tambien acercandome a la pantalla para devolverle el beso.

-¡¿Que intentaban hacer ustedes dos?!-Escuche tanto aqui como del otro lado y ambos nos alejamos de la pantalla y vimos quien nos interrumpio.

Resulta que Sword y Blade estaban desde hace algun tiempo espiandome, mientras que Taranza era espiada por Fumu y Bun. Taranza corto la comunicacion y vi como Blade golpeaba con el mango de su espada la cabeza de Sword.

-¡¿Como se te ocurre interrumpirlos de esa manera?!

-Vamos hermana, solo era una broma. Ouch, deja de golpearme.

(N. del A: No esta confirmado del todo si Sword y Blade son hermanos y que este ultimo sea mujer, solo me estoy basando del fandom, como lo hice con Taranza)

-¿Ya terminaron con las clases?

-Asi es Bandana-Respondio Blade-Tus alumnos me impresionaron, sobre todo tres de ellos.

-Discord, Rainbow y Fluttershy fueron los mejores en el uso de la espada. Es mas, parece que Discord ya sabia antes usarla.

-La manejaba como un Guerrero Estelar. Creo que ese gran guerrero a reencarnado en ese joven.

-¿De quien hablas?

-Discord, el Guerrero Estelar que entreno y encerro a Galacta Knight, pero lamentablemente dio su vida para encerrarlo.

-Cuando Sir Meta Knight se entero de él, lo unico que queria era enfrentarlo. Pero cuando se entero que estaba muerto desde hace tiempo, lo unico que queria era hundirse con el Halberd dentro de él. Tuvimos que vigilarlo durante una semana para que no lo intentara hasta que se le paso.

-Con razon no lo encontraba por ningun lugar esa semana. Tambien me habian dicho que Fluttershy era destacada con la espada. No se habran confundido.

-No, aunque en un principio parecia timida. Con solo hablar con sus amigas tuvo la determinacion de tomar su espada para derrotar a ese tal Sentry que le toco como pareja de combate.

-Hubieras visto como le pateo el trasero. Como lamento haber olvidado la camara en la nave.

Estuvimos conversando por un rato los tres hasta que escuchamos que se realizaria una reunion de maestros. Sword y Blade se quedarian en una de las habitaciones de la base mientras se quedaban estos dias, mientras ellos preparaban sus cosas yo iba escaleras arriba en dirección a la sala de reuniones.

Al llegar, vi que solo Celestia, Luna, Sombra y Chrysalis estaban en el salon. Al parecer estaban dialogando sobre algo hasta que llegue e hice que pararan. Decidí irme pero cuando vieron que me marchaba hicieron como si nada pasaba, creo que algo ocurrió entre ellos en el pasado. Luego de unos minutos el resto de los maestros habian llegado y la razon de la reunion era por mis clases.

Todos los maestros, excepto por algunos, desaprobaban la idea de enseñarles tacticas de combate con armas. Yo simplemente fui donde estaba Celestia y empece a hablarles sobre el motivo de mis clases.

-Muy bien, creo que todos pueden tener razón sobre lo sucedido. Pero pregunten se esto, ¿por que intento entrenarlos sabiendo que son la última linea de defensa-A lo que todos quedaron confundidos ante mis palabras, me dirigí hacia Celestia y empecé a susurrarle-¿Acaso no saben del sistema de defensa de la escuela?

-Creo que se me olvido decirles-Dijo nerviosa y avergonzada. Yo solo di un largo suspiro de decepcion mientras Luna solo golpeaba su mano con su cabeza.

-En serio hermana, se supone que para eso era la reunion pasada.

-No se preocuoen ustedes dos, yo les explicare a todos-Y de mi bandana saque un control remoto con un solo boton y apunte a la pared que tenia detras-Como veran, la escuela cuenta con diferentes formas de defensa.

Y de la pantalla se mostro una perspectiva aerea de la escuela que mostraba las cuatro lineas de defensa.

-La primera es un campo minado con pulsos electricos que logran paralizar a cualquier hostilidad que amenace la escuela. La segunda son armas centinelas que se activaran una vez que las minas fracasen, estas estaran compuestas por tres diferentes armamentos. Ametralladoras, lanzamisiles y cañones laser que solo apuntaran a al agentr hostil. Si los sentinelas son destruidos, pasara a la tercera linea de defensa, los Mecha-Dee. Un pequeño grupo de robots armados con lanzas, parasoles, bombas y lanzallamas con tal de detener la amenaza. Y por ultimo estaria los estudiantes que aprenden conmigo y solo estaran autorizados a atacar si los Mecha-Dee fracasan. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Algunos levantaron la mano solo para presuntar si era seguro y le mostre algunos videos de prueba que hicimos el fin de semana en donde las chicas y Kirby corrian por el campo minado y ninguna resultaba herida, inclusive Kirby saltaba confuerza sobre una de las minas y ni se activaba.

Tambien preguntaron sobre si hackeaban a los robots y las armas centinelas, a lo que les conteste que tenian diferentes codigos anti-hackeo hechos por los mejores investigadores del universo y que nadie en la galaxia podría romper los códigos y usarlos en contra nuestra.

Por ultimo alguien tenia que preguntar como podia comer si no tenia boca. Estoy de esa pregunta, me la han hecho desde que se reconstruyo la escuela. Acaso no les quedo claro durante los almuerzos verme, inclusive me grabaron al momento de absorber los fideos.

Terminamos la reunion y las clases tambien habian terminado. Les dije a las chicas que en dos horas mas comenzariamos los entrenamientos, Pinkie tan solo nos evito siguiendo adelante hasta que le dije...

-Tambien va para ti Pinkie-A lo que ella volteo para verme-Los altos mandos lo pensaron y dejaran entrar al equipo Canterlot.

Todo era felicidad y abrazos con las chicas, que incluso me llevaron al abrazo grupal que tambien se habia unido Kirby. Pinkie tan saltaba de alegria y propuso una fiesta con sus amigas, que a pesar de incluirme, yo rechaze la invitacion con la escusa de preparar todo para el entrenamiento. Todas fueran, incluso Kirby, a la casa de Pinkie para celebrarlo mientras que yo me sente sobre la estatua de caballo, que fue tambien fue reconstruida, y me puse a leer la tercera entrega de Pappy Pottey y el Prisionero Estelar, mi libro favorito de la saga.

Pero luego de saber que el prisioner era padrino de Poppy, vi como un resplandor salia de la estatua y una figura familiar salio de este. Rayos, era la Twilight del mundo Pony, debía salir de allí lo mas silencioso que podía y avisarle a las chicas sobre lo de su amiga.

Pero el problema fue cuando vire y vi como las chicas viajaban a gran velocidad hacia mi, siendo Sunset quien traía el libro entre sus brazos y Pinkie a Kirby, intente hacerles señas para que no vinieran, pero Twilight logro verlas y también a Kirby.

Todas chocaron de golpe para darse un abrazo y con ellas Kirby. Yo tan solo choque mi mano sobre mi cara con decepción al ver la incompetencia de mi equipo y también pensando en que le voy a decir al capitán Joe.

-¿Este es..? ¡Kirby!-Escuche de Twilight y me sorprendí.

¿Como podía saber ella sobre Kirby? Hasta que me vio y también dijo mi nombre. En un principio creí que le había dicho Sunset, pero resulta que unos Guerreros Estelares le habian contado sobre mi y Kirby.

Les dije a las chicas que me esperaran, que iria a hablar con el capitan Joe sobre que sucedia en ese mundo.

-¡¿Planeta nivel 3?!

-Asi es Bandana. Resulta ser que el equipo Melodia aterrizo en el planeta debido a que unos monstruos atacaron y no les quedo de otra que ayudar ya que estaban de paso.

-¿Que hay de la Twilight de ese mundo visite este mundo?

-Se le dio el rango de embajadora, ahora podra visitar este mundo y tambien traer a otros solo con nuestra autorizacion y tambien avisandote a ti antes.

-Y esos mosntruos de donde salieron. ¿Quien fue el comprador?

-Fue la gobernante de su mundo. Aunque fue por accidente. Resulta ser que cuando compro el sistema de comunicacion tambien compro por error un pack de mosntruos, aunque nunca abrio el paquete hasta que la Twilight de ese mundo la abrio por accidente.

-¿Que pasara con el equipo? No la puedo incluir, ella es una princesa de otro mundo, no puede dejar a sus subditos.

-Solo estara por hoy Bandana, ella no participara en las misiones. A menos de que sea necesario.

-De acuerdo capitán, lo que usted diga.

Corte las comunicaciones y le dije al equipo que entrara. Mientras yo tenia la conversación con el capitán Joe, las chicas presentaban a ambas Twilights entre si. Le contaron lo que sucedió en los Juegos, desde nuestra llegada hasta el enfrentamiento contra Magolor.

Así que se podría decir que me ahorraron tiempo en explicación. Como ahora Pinkie estaba en el equipo, ahora podria entrenarlas, solo que ahora seria como cuando entrenaba con Sir Meta Knight, sin piedad anta nada.

-Muy bien chicas, hoy comenzaremos a entrenar con los poderes de Kirby. Se que estan muy emocionadas, y no deberian de alegrarse tanto. No seran como los entrenamientos en donde controlamos parte de sus poderes que tuvimos la semana pasada. No señoritas, hoy viviran el mismisimo infierno. Pero antes eligan sus habilidades para entrenar.

Todas estaban dudosas ante mi comportamiento, pero sabian que eso no debia darle marcha atras. Rainbow habia tomado Sword, Sunset con Fire, Applejack con Whip, Fluttershy con Leaf, Rarity con Mirror, Pinkie con Circus y por ultimo Twilight, la de este mundo, había tomado Beam. Mientras que la Twilight del otro mundo se había sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa de operaciones junto con Sword y Blade, quienes se conocieron mientras el equipo elegía sus habilidades.

-El entrenamiento es simple. Todas ustedes contra mi, usen todo lo que tienen para tumbarme.

Y fue cuando el infierno se desato, literalmente. Rainbow fue la primera en atacar y la primera en caer, tan solo basto darle unos cuantos golpes rapidos en diferentes puntos nerviosos con la otra punta de mi lanza y dejarla fuera de combate.

La que le siguio fue Sunset quien lanzaba una gran llamarada desde su boca hacia mi, solo basto girar mi lanza a gran velocidad oara desviar el fuego y me acercaba hacia ella. Al llegar frente a frente me lanzo un par de bolas de fuego que hizo aparecer en sus manos, aunque no las logro a lanzar antes de que la noqueara con un certero golpe en su nuca.

Applejack y Rairity, al ver que atacar por solitario no funcionaria, decidieron combinar sus poderes. Rarity comboco espejos alrededor mio y uno delante de Applejack mientras esta golpeaba el espejo con su latigo y este viajaba a los espejos que tenia a mi alrededor. Solo basto enredar mi lanza en uno de los latigazos para atraer a Applejack y luego lanzarla contra Rarity.

Cuatro menos, quedan tres.

Pinkie fue con todo y me ataco con su cañon de fiestas, solo que ahora era mas fuerte gracias a su habilidad, ademas de que salian diferentes objetos, como pinos, bolas de boliche, platos, globos, serpentinas y pelotas de playa. Me costo un poco esquivar, aunque gracias a eso pude deshacerme de Twilight y Pinkie, siendo la primera quien me esperaba con un gran rayo de su varita. Ya que ambas dispararon cuando estaban paralelas una con otra, solo me basto un gran salto para esquivar el disparo y que se lastimaran mutuamente.

Solo me faltaba Fluttershy quien solo se escondió en un arbusto que hizo, solo mwe acerque y golpe su frente y la tumbe mientras aun seguía asustada.

-No crees que fuiste un poco duro con ellas.

-Los monstruos no tendrán compasión contra ellas y ustedes dos saben muy bien como es una batalla contra uno de estos.

-Tienes razon, dejanos ayudarte a curar las heridas de tu equipo.

Asenti mientras le decia donde tenia guardado los MaxiTomates que me enviaron de la base espacial. Twilight no tenia palabra alguna con lo que acaba de ver, segun me dijo, fue demasiado rapido para sus ojos, tan solo habian pasado cinco minutos y ya habia acabado con todas.

Cuando todas volvieron en si, les explique que fue buena idea combinar sus ataques o usar alguna estrategia, lo unico que les faltaba era perfeccionarlas. Tan solo era cuestion de tiempo para que una anonalia apareciera y con ella un monstruo que debamos enfrentar.

 **Dreamland. Castillo del Rey Dedede, 19:45.**

Se podia ver a Dedede y Escargoon corriendo desde la cochera deñ castillo hasta la sala del trono, hasta que en una esquina Escargoon giro mal y cayo desde un balcon en direccion hacia unos Waddle Dees que estaban de guardia y sus lanzas llegaron hasta su trasero y dando un gran grito junto con un salto de dolor y volviendo con Dedede.

Mientras que desde el otro lado del castillo, donde el Halberd estaba anclado, se podia ver a Meta Knight y a Fumu corriendo a gran velocidad tambien hacia la sala del trono.

Cuando llegaron, tanto el rey como el caballero chocaron de frente. Cuando vieron con que se chocaron, entablaron una conversacion rapida.

-¡Meta Knight!

-¡Su Majestad!

-¡El Mecha-Dedede fue robado!

-¡El Heavy Lobster fue robado!

Cuando ambos oyeron lo que dijo el otro, rapidamente asintieron y contactaron con Bandana, quien pot desgracia no contestaba.

-Maldita sea Bandana contesta.

-Mejor dejemosle un .mensaje. De seguro debe de estar en la escuela aun.

-Muy bien, tan solo dejame ver el manual de instrucciones.

Mientras Dedede buscaba el manual, los otros dos le preguntaban a Meta Knight el porque era tan importantel robo de ewas maquinas, pueden hacer mas. Incluso Fumu sabe de una fabrica creadora de Heavy Lobster en Halcandra.

-Las maquinas estan diseñadas para matarnos o hacernos frente si por alguna razon nos hacemos malvados y arriesgamos la vida de los demas. Su progracion la hize gracias a algunos Guerreros Estelares. Saben todo sobre nosotros cuatro, nuestras habilidades, nuestras estrategias y nuestras debilidades. Aun no se quien exactamente los robo, pero solo tenemos las sospecha que lo hayan enviado a por Kirby.

-Lo encontre. Ven Meta Knight, hay que dejarle el mensaje a Bandana.

 **Continuara.**

 **Proximo capitulo: Nuestras Primeras Misiones**.


	7. Nuestras Primeras Misiones

**Disclaimer: Equestria Girls y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus ideas, monstruos y lugares que serán incluidas, a pesar de que alguien sugirió que lo hiciera por parte pero todos las misiones seran lanzados en un solo capitulo.**

 **Capitulo 7: Nuestras Primeras Misiones.**

 _Habian pasado tres dias y las chicas habian mejorado en gran medida con respecto a nuestro primer combate, por lo menos ahora lograron darme una cortada luego de que Rainbow combinara Fire con el Sword de Sunset mientras Fluttershy y Twilight me distraian con Mirror y Beam. Aunque igual logre vencer a las seis, pero parece que Twilight anotaba mis movimientos intentando ayudar a sus amigas._

 _Tambien Sword y Blade me han dicho que gran parte de mis alumnos han mejorado desde que ellos estaban a cargo, inclusive algunos podrian estar a nivel de un Guerrero Estelar. Mientras que yo me pasaba gran parte del tiempo en la base analizando las anomalias, o portales, que aparecian en varias partes del mundo, inclusive del continente que debemos proteger._

 _Aunque tuvimos una sorpresa durante las clases de educacion fisica cuando una anomalia aparecio en medio del campo de football, justo cuando Rainbow lanzo un tiro de media cancha y el balon atraveso la anomalia. Todos los alumnos siguieron el protocolo de entrar a la escuela mientras que nosotros nos ocupabamos de cualquier cosa que salia de alli._

 _Pero Twilight me propuso si podia ocupar algo que llamaba "La Magia de la Amistad". Por suerte esta vez pude aguantar mi risa mientras le autorizaba usar ese poder, las chicas se deshicieron de sus armas y se transformaron para acumular poder para la criatura que atravesaria el portal. Una criatura familiar para Kirby._

 **Dia 10. Parte trasera de Canterlot High. 12:45.**

La criatura salio de la anomalia y a la vez Twilight y sus amigas lanzaban ese poder multicolor que iba a darle al Galbo, el hijo de Kirby. El ex demonio quedo paralizado mientras veia como el poder llegaba hasta el sin saber que hacer.

Kirby absorvio la cartera de Rarity y se transformo en Mirror Kirby. Este llego rapidamente frente a Galbo e hizo aparecer un gran espejo con su varita y reflejo el ataque hacia el cielo. Todos en la escuela veian el actuar de Kirby, algunos se mostraban sorprendidos, otros molestos e inclusive vi algunos que salian con tal de lanzarles rocas, hasta que les di un par de cachetadas con la lanza y los suspendi de mi clase.

Lamentablemente para Kirby, el espejo que hizo empezaba a romperse por tanta energia. Intentaba pensar en como detenarlas, hasta que vi la corona de Spark que estaba a punto de reventar. Tome mi lanza y acerque la punta de esta para tomar la corona y lanzarla frente al grupo.

La corona exploto electrocutando al grupo y deteniendo el ataque. Todos en la escuela salieron para ver a las siete chicas mientras algunos nos abucheaban y nos insultaban por defender a Galbo hasta que me harte y grite...

-¡Es el hijo Kirby!-A lo que todos se detuvieron y vieron como el ex demonio se abrazaba con su padre mientras Kirby lloraba por casi perderlo.

Todos empezaron a avergonzándose de sus actos y empezaron a disculparse con Kirby y Galbo. Twilight se habia terminado de disculpar y la tome de la oreja mientras me la llevaba a la parte delantera de la escuela. Sus amigas y algunos alumnos nos seguia.

-Quien intente seguirno-Voltee y los mire con mis ojos de ira-Lo colgare en la asta de la escuela en los pantalones y servira como bandera por una semana.

Todos detuvieron su avance y retrocedieron lentamente hasta regresar donde estaban. Llegamos a la parte delantera, exactamente en la estatua portal y lanze a Twilight cerca de este. Apunte mi lanza y le dije algo que jamas pense decirle a alguien de la realeza.

-Vete y no vuelvas nunca mas a este mundo.

-No puedes ordenarme eso. Soy superior a ti y ademas soy embajadora entre ambos mundos.

-Te habia dicho que a mi señal dispararas. Y desobedeciste mis ordenes, disparaste cuando Galbo salio.

-Crei que deberias destruir cualquier cosa que salia de las anomalias. Yo solo seguia tus ordenes.

-Entendiste mal. Nosotros estamos encargados de proteger este mundo. Las criaturas que salen de las anomalias siempre son monstruos asustados o criaturas territoriales. Para esos casos debemos intentar devolverlos de donde salieron. Lo que casi acababas de hacer era matar a una de esas criaturas.

-Claro que no. Intentabamos purificarlo con el poder de la amistad...

-¿Purificar a un demonio?-Twilight se habia sorprendido, creo que ya habia usado ese poder en demonios-Galbo es un demonio. Si lo hubieras impactado con ese poder...

-Lo habria matado.

-Asi es y si lo hubieras hecho, Kirby te habria matado.

-No, Kirby no podria hacerle eso a una amiga.

-Creeme cuando te digo que el mato al padre de Galbo cuando este lo daño gravemente a su propio hijo y Kirby uso toda su fuerza para destruirlo. Si tu lo hubieras lastimado, Kirby no hubiera dejado nada de ti. Asi que por favor marchate.

Twilight comprendió y se iba ir, pero Kirby estaba todo este tiempo escuchándonos. Twilight se inclino para disculparse de nuevo, a lo que recibió una cachetada por parte de él y se fue del lugar volando mientras Twilight lloraba y se disculpaba en susurros mientras volvia a su mundo.

Cuando volvi, les explique lo sucedido con Twilight. Sus amigas fueron las que peor aceptaron al igual que muchos otros mas tambien lo tomaron mal, tanto asi que intentaron atacarme con armas que sacaron de la bodega del gimnasio. No fue dificil desarmar a los 15 que me atacaron, entre ellos maestros, y luego explicarles el por que de mi decisión, algo que no todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Decidí explicarle la situación a Knuckle Joe y este pudo entender lo sucedido.

-Tomaste la decision correcta Bandana, aunque me esperaba una reaccion diferente por parte de Kirby.

-¿Como cual?

-Pensaba que se la iba a comer.

-Kirby sera un tragon, pero no creo que sea para tanto-Fue cuando vi una luz que parpadeaba del lado de Knuckle Joe.

-Me disculpas, tengo otra llamada.

Corte la llamada y las chicas entraron junto con Kirby y Galbo, y este ultimo tuvo problemas para entrar por su gran tamaño casi midiendo como dos metros y medio de alto y un metro de ancho, pero unos cuantos empujones pudieron hacer que quepara en la puerta. Luego de que Kirby t su hijo empezaron a jugar, el equipo iba a discutir conmigo debido a mi decision pero la alarma de monstruos sono y prestamos atencion a la pantalla.

Dos anomalias habian sudo atravesadas, una en Denver cerca de las montañas y la otra en New York, Central Park. Ademas de un aterrizaje sin autorizacion en la antigua ciudad de Panama conocida como La Vieja. Seriamos tres equipos en donde iriamos a las anomalias para ver que pasaba.

El primero seriamos yo, Sunset y Twilight e iriamos a Panama. El segundo estarian Fluttershy, Applejack y Rarity e irian a New York. Y el ultimo grupo estarian Kirby, Rainbow y Pinkie en donde iriran a Denver.

Nuestro equipamiento esta formado por un MaxiTomate para cada uno, dos poderes, uno ya usado y otro de reserva, una radio y un GPS. Todos serian guardado en una mochila especial que poseia Tecnologia Kirby, osea mas grande por dentro.

Sunset tomo Fire y Laser, Twilight con Beam y Spark, Rainbow con Wing y Sword, Fluttershy con Leaf y Cutter, Rarity con Mirror y Parasol, Pinkie con Circus y Hammer, Applejack con Wimp y Animal, Kirby tomo Ice y Water.

-Muy bien chicas. Estos son nuestros objetivos-Dije y les mostre tres fotografias-En Denver se encuentra el Jeti de Dreamland, Goriath, posee una gran fuerza y un muy mal genio, asi que cuidado con enojarlo, también es muy territorial y a hecho que el invierno se adelante en Denver. En New York se encuentran los hermanos menores de Whispy Woods, los Twin Woods y han hecho un bosque que al parecer se esta expandiendo por toda la ciudad. Deben de rescatar a cualquier civil que haya sido atrapado por el bosque. Por ultimo en Panama, hay un viejo amigo nuestro, Daroach, lider de la banda de ladrones, la Squeak Squad. Han estado en la lista de los mas buscado por mucho tiempo y con eso una gran recompensa por entregar a la banda. Inclusive escuche que se habian escapado de Samus Aran hace un par de meses.

-¿Quien es Samus Aran?

-Es una cazarecompensas. Bueno, preparadas, hoy comienzan nuestras misiones.

Todos usamos el teletransportador por equipos, primero fue el que iba a Denver, luego el que iba a New York y por ultimos nosotros que cuando el destello de la maquina desaparecio de nuestros ojos vimos la nave de la banda de ladrones de Dreamland, la Squeak Squad.

No los veia desde la amenaza de Necrodeus y parecia muy dañada. Pudimos ver a un Squeaker, uno de los soldados de la banda, quien al vernos entro rapido a una torre, le seguimos hasta una especie de cueva que estaba dentro de esta torre y nos rodearon los pequeños roedores, no nos quedo de otra mas que rendirnos ante ellos y las bombas y armas con las que nos amenazaban.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-Se escucharon aplausos sarcásticos de un ser flotante, con un sombrero de copa y una capa, ambas de color rojo-Miren a quien tenemos, al capitan de la guardia real de Dedede.

-Rey Dedede-Le corregí al idiota ladrón que tenia enfrente-Acaso ampliaste tu zona de confort, Daroach.

-Algo asi. Resulta que este planeta a estado en nuestra mira durante mucho tiempo. Pero debido a ese maldito equipo Melodia ni si quiera nos podiamos acercar a este sistema. Aunque al saber de que ese equipo se iria de este sector, seria mucho mas facil robar todo lo que hay en este planeta. Pero es una gran sorpresa ver una cara conocida, capitan Bandana.

-Sabes, la ultima vez que supe de ti fue que Silica los perseguia. Al parecer ofrecen mucho dinero por sus cabezas vivas.

-Creia que los Waddle Dees eran tragones, no avariciosos.

-Es cierto, no lo somos. Pero aun asi, ese dinero servira para reparar los futuros daños que podria sufrir nuestra base.

-Asi que ya no sirves a tu rey, creia que los Waddle Dess eran fieles a su rey.

-Le sigo siendo fiel a su majestad y él fue quien me ordeno proteger este planeta.

-Suerte con eso Bandana, suerte con eso-Dijo mientras se marchaba y Spinni se quedo en su lugar para vigilar nos.

Paso un rato hasta que el roedor amarillo y los Squeakers que le acompañaban se quedaran dormidos. Antes de que se durmieran, pude escucharle decir que habian encontrado un cofre de un pirata que habia destruido esta antigua ciudad.

-¿Cuanto te falta?-Le pregunte a Sunset en susurro mientras ella cortaba la soga con sus poderes naturales de fuego.

-Solo un poco mas y estaré libre-Dijo concentrada para que no se envolviera ella en fuego.

Sunset corto la cuerda, pero antes de poder liberarnos una estrella ninja se enterro en su blusa y la lanzo contra la pared. Intento sacarse la estrella, pero otra hizo que ambos brazos quedaran colgando, imposible de poder salir. Spinni se habia hecho el dormido y espero a que alguno de nosotros se liberara para atacarnos. Este saco unas garras de acero y amenazo a Sunset y rasgo un poco su cara, intentaba safarme para poder ayudarla pero Twilight logro liberarse, tambien gracias a sus poderes naturales que gano en los Juegos, y empujar a Spinni haciendo que una roca le callera sobre él y se desmayara.

Por suerte ningún Squeaker nos escucho y nos dispusimos a buscar al resto de la banda y arrestarla, pero alguien se nos adelanto.

-Capitan Bandana, hace años que no lo veía-Dijo la joven de piel y cabello blanco quien estaba sobre un golpeado Daroach, junto con Doc y Storo.

Silica, la ultima vez que la vi fue cuando alguien ofreció una recompensa por su majestad. En ese entonces aun no entrenaba con Sir Meta Knight asi que no seria sorpresa que me venciera a mi y a 200 Waddle Dees que estábamos en el castillo. Por suerte Fumu Sama pudo hablar con ella y explicarle lo sucedido, que todo era un mal entendido, solo una broma pesada contra nuestro rey.

Mientras nosotros intentabamos liberarnos, ella ya habia vencido a la Squeak Squad y los habia amordazados y los iba a llevar a su nave. Lo unico que podiamos hacer era ayudarla a llevar a los inconscientes miembros de la banda a su nave.

Ella nos explico que pudo derribar la nave antes de que una energia multicolor impactara la suya e hiciera que todos los sitemas fallaran, quedando barada frente a la Tierra viendo como la nave caia al planeta. Twilight y Sunset se dieron una mirada rapida y solo hicieron como que no sabian nada acerca de eso.

Luego de media hora, la banda estaba dentro de la nave de Silica y esta despegaba marchandose del lugar. Nosotros tambien teniamos otro trabajo y era entregar el tesoro que habia encontrado la Squeak Squad y entregarlo a las autoriades locales. Cuando se llevaron el tesoro, una alarma sono en el GPS de los tres avisandonos de otra anomalia, en Brasil. Como estabamos cerca, le avisamos al grupo que nosotros nos ocupariamos.

Me pregunto como les estara llendo.

 **Montañas de Denver. 13:30 (3° Persona)**

Kirby, Rainbow y Pinkie aun seguian escalando la montaña de Denver en busca del yeti Goriath, para devolverlo a Dreamland. Claro que el monstruo era conocido por su mal genio y ser muy territorial, tanto asi que tomo todo el sector nevado de Pop Star y expulso a todos los animales y personas que vivian alli.

-¿En serio hay una anomalia en Brasil? Y en el estadio del Meneirao-Se quejo Rainbow al saber que Bandana y su equipo irian a investigar la anomalia-¿Por que no fui a Panama en vez de estar trepando esta maldita montaña?

-Vamos Dashie, esto no esta tan mal. Tenemos una maravillosa vista desde aqui de toda la ciudad.

-Pinkie, ya no hay ciudad. Esta toda inundada por la nieve-Dijo molesta la deportista señalando la ciudad.

-Pero de seguro cuando devolvamos a Goriath a su mundo, tendremos una espectacular vista.

Rainbow solo rodo los ojos y llego hasta la cima de la montaña, luego Pinkie y por ultimo Kirby, siendo este quien itento volar como lo hacia para trepar la montaña Gourmet pero al primer metro salio volando hacia la ciudad

Cuando se disponian a descansar en un iglu recien hecho por Kirby, todos notaron a un muñeco de nieve a unos metros frente de ellos. Kirby fue quien se acerco, mientras que Rainbow y Pinkie iban detras de el y preparadas por cualquier ataque.

Este muñeco de nieve era muy familiar para Kirby. Traia un balde verde como sombrero, ojos negros con unas grandes cejas, un collar rojo con un cascabel dorado y unos guantes amarillos como manos. Las chicas se asustaron cuando vieron como el muñeco pestañeo y miraba a los tres, reconociendo a uno de ellos.

-¡Chilly!-Grito Kirby antes de abalanzarse contra el muñeco de nieve y abrazarlo.

-¿Lo conoces Kirby?-Preguntó Rainbow mientras Guerrero y muñeco se levantaban del frío suelo.

-Rainbow. Pinkie-Dijo Kirby señalando a ambas-Chilly.

-¡Hola Chilly me llamo Pinkie y esta es mi amiga Rainbow Dash. Estamos aquí para detener a Goriath un jeti que ha provocado esta nevada que de seguro te a traído a la vida y ahora que sabes eso de seguro querras detenernos para que sigas vivo y puedas jugar con Kirby y...!-Su boca fue tapada por Rainbow que ya se hartaba del tono chillon de su amiga.

Fue entonces que el muñeco de nieve nego con su cabeza, sorprendiendo a ambas y empezando a hacer algunos gestos para poder comunicarse.

-Oh, oh. Caras y gestos, caras y gestos. Como me gusta ese-Dijo Ponkie mientras Chilly le daba las pistas-Cuatro palabras. Yo. Parar, no, detener. A. Simio, gorila, jeti, Goriath. Yo detener a Goriath.

-Entonces, ¿no nos detendras para mantener vivo?-A lo que Chilly negó y empezó a. Hacer mas gestos.

-Portal. Sobre. Bosque, no, árbol. Caído. Portal sobre árbol caído.

-¿Y donde hay un árbol caído?-Dijo enojada la deportista y siendo Kirby quien le señalaba un viejo arbol a unos veinte metros y sobre este el portal multicolor-Oh, jejeje. Creo que debo fijarme mejor en mi entorno, si pudiera ver algo con esta nevada.

-Que tal si descansamos-Propuso Pinkie-Kirby iba a hacer un iglu para reponernos de la escalada.

-Poyo-Asintio Kirby y dio un salto giratorio junto con Chilly.

Ambos empezaron a soltar un aire frio de sus bocas mientras giraban en el aire como un par de patinadores de hielo profecional, también patinaban en la nieve, de alguna forma. Luego de un par de saltos, el iglu estaba listo y todos entraron en el, exepto por Chilly quien se quedo afuera para evitar derretirse por la fogata que habian hecho dentro de esta.

Luego de 30 minutos el equipo salio del iglu y preparados para encontrar a Goriath. Y hablando del jeti, lo encontraron durmiendo en la otra montaña. Seria tan solo atravesar el peligroso puente de hielo que conecta ambas montañas, algo que a simple vista se ve seguro, si no fuera por el fuerte viento y lo inclinado que era.

Chilly y Kirby se adelantaron mientras patinaban. Rainbow y Pinkie intentaban buscar la manera de como atravesar el puente. Pinkie propuso patinar como el muñeco y el Guerrero Estelar, pero Rainbow no era muy buena patinadora como Pinkie. Rainbow tenia la idea de pasar volando, pero con el fuerte viento y el recuerdo de como Kirby intento escalar la montala volando, no le motivaron a sacar sus alas.

-¿Por que no intentas combinar tus alas con la fuerza de Wing?-Propuso Pinkie mientras se estaba poniendo las botas de patinaje.

Rainbow lo estuvo pensando hasta que lo intento. Convoco sus alas de pegaso, gracias que hace dos semanas Bandana habia propuesto a ella, Sunset y Fluttershy que mantuvieran sus alas activas por siete dias seguidos, inclusive durmiendo, para que pudieran activarlas sin la necesidad de estar inspiradas en algo, como activaban antes sus poderes.

Al activarlas, tuvo que cerrarlas para no salir volando y usando un par de de estacas para afirmarse del suelo. Concentro sus energias en su sombrero de plumas hasta que este desaparecio y vio como sus alas cambiaron, tanto de color como de tamaño. Ahora eran verdes con blanco y rojo y del tamaño de las que tenia Twilight.

Rainbow empezó a moverlas contra el viento y veía como le ganaba a las fuertes corrientes heladas. Pinkie la apoyaba para que llegara hasta el otro lado donde estaba con Chilly y Kirby, pero estos dos le taparon la boca con hielo para que no despertara a Goriath. Rainbow llego hasta el otro lado, sus alas brillaron para volver como antes y su sombrero de Wing, pero al hacer el suave aterrizaje hizo que despertara el jeti.

-¡Es enserio! Pinkie grito todo este momento y yo aterrizo cerca tuyo y despiertas-La bestia volvio a rugir frente a Rainbow llenandola de baba-Te odio.

Kirby le parecio extraño a Goriath, cuando se lo enfrento en Dreamland buscando las piezas del Astrovelero Lor, la antigua nave de Magolor, este era de piel clara, ojos negros y marcas rojas en su cara. Ahora era mas oscura su piel, como un gris oscuro, ojos blancos y sus marcas en la cara eran blancas.

Goriath empezo a golpear el suelo con sus grandes palmas mientras el suelo crujia y se trizaba con señales de romperse. Rainbow intento combinar sus poderes con la habilidad Wing pero no funciono a tiempo y fue llevada junto con sus amigos al interior de la montaña. Dentro de esta comenzo la batalla.

El jeti empezo a ser cargas contra los cuatro pero estos lograban esquivarlos y devolverles el golpe, siendo Pinkie con su cañon de fiesta, Rainbow tambien haciendo cargas contra el jeti con la velocidad con sus dos pares de alas y Kirby y Chilly con bloques de hielo que hacian con sus poderes. Pero Goriath pudo agarrar a Rainbow en el aire cuando intentaba chocar nuevamente contra él y como iba en carga, chocaron cuerpos siendo la deportista la amortiguadora del golpe.

Rainbow cayo al suelo, a los pies del yeti quien la aplastaria con sus grandes manos, sino fuera por que Kirby logro llegar hasta ella y congelar el aire alrededor de él formando un escudo, el cual Goriath intentaba romper, pero con cada golpe no lo lograba y con ello su ira aumentaba.

Y aunmentaba aun mas debido a los golpes combinados de Pinkie y Chilly, los cuales eran balas de cañon de hielo gracias a que cada disparo Chilly los congelaba a mitad del aire y le llegaban al yeti. Fue entonces que el gran simio perdio su paciencia y su cabello lentamente se volvia dorado mientras el piso congelado se derretia y se rompia debido a la energia que emergia del yeti.

El puente cedio y todos cayeron aun mas adentro de la montaña, pero mientras caian veian como Goriath empezaba a cambiar lentamente a la vista de todos. Sus ojos se volvian rojos y su cabello y barba se volvian dorados hasta que pego un gran grito y un segundo puente de hielo se formo con sus poderes.

Todos cayeron de golpe, siendo Pinkie quien fue agarrada por el jeti en el cuello y siendo estrangulada. Kirby y Chilly intentaron liberarla, pero con su otro brazo empujo a ambos hacia la pared y ambos quedaron inconsciente por el fuerte golpe, siendo Kirby quien perdio sus poderes. Goriath vio que Pinkie se desmayo, y tambien su sombrero de Circus desaparecio de su cabeza, y la lanzo sobre sus amigos para dirigirse a Rainbow quien intentaba levantarse.

Rainbow vio a sus amigos incosncientes y de su mochila saco el MaxiTomate y el sombrero de Sword, se comio el tomate, curando sus heridas y ensamblando sus huesos rotos, y poniendose el sombrero mientras una espada dorada aparecia en su mano derecha. Se puso en posicion para luego lanzarse, mientras el jeti aparecia una estaca de hielo a tiempo para rechazar el ataque de la deportista.

Usando sus alas para retroceder justo a tiempo del ataque de la estaca de hielo de Goriath, pero eso no evito que casi queda empalada por mas estacas que el jeti hizo aparecer detras de ella. Rainbow volvió a lanzarse, solo para recibir un fuerte golpe en el estomago que la lanzo volando directo a las estacas. Pero Chilly pudo reincorporarse justo a tiempo para crear una gran montículo de nieve sobre las estacas haciendo que su amiga tuviera una suave estrellada.

-Gracias Chilly. Me salvaste la vida-Dijo para ver a su amigo de nieve le levantaba el pulgar antes de caer inconsciente-Esto lo hare por ustedes chicos.

Y se volvio a lanzar al ataque con tal de derrotar al gran jeti. Goriath lanzo un puñetazo a lo que esta vez Rainbow logro esquivarlo y darle una cortada en su brazo, pero este ni se inmuto con tal ataque pero eso aumento su rabia. Lanzo otro ataque aprovechando que la tenia al lado de ella aunque por suerte de Rainbow esta logro esquivarlo y a la vez darle otra cortada en su otro brazo.

Goriath nuevamente ni se inmuto con tal ataque y fue directamente hacia ella con tal de aplastar, pero Rainbow logra esquivarlo y le hace tropezar haciendo que literalmente raspase el hielo. Cuando Goriath intento levantarse, sus brazos le producian un gran dolor por lo que intento levantarse con sus patas, pero igualmente no lo lograba ya que se resbalaba.

Rainbow vio su oportunidad para destruir a la besria de un solo ataque enterrado su espada en su espalda. Pero al intentarlo, los recuerdos reciente de sus amigos llegaban.

"-Recuerden, solo hay qur convercerlos de que vuelvan, si se ponen agresivos solo hay que noquearlos y devolverlos a la anomalia."

"-Tal parece que Goriath es tu amigo, cierto Chilly"

Estos recuerdos pasaban rapidamente frente a los ojos de la deportista. Ella dejo caer su espada a sus pies y solo se sento en el frio suelo y vio como Kirby recuperaba la conciencia y veia a ambos cansados.

Rainbow se levanto para estar con sus amigos y se dio cuenta que Goriath habia cambiado de apariencia, ahora su piel era mas clara y sus ojos eran negros. Kirby al ver que Goriath habia vuelto a la nornalidad decidio ayudarlo. Dentro de el saco una burbuja que tenia dentro un MaxiTomate y en vez de comerselo, se lo dio al malherido jeti.

Goriath al ver la accion del pequeño de rosa solo hizo que brotaran lagrimas de felicidad, se comio el tomate y sintio como sus heridas desparecian y volvia a estar de pie. Rainbow al ver como el gran simio albino se acercaba al grupo, sintio miedo al pensar que los acabaria, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Los tomo a todos con sus grandes brazos y de un salto salieron del interior de la montaña, solo para ver como todo habia vuelto a la normalidad y un gran arcoiris pasaba sobre la ciudad ya sin nieve alguna.

Luego de un tiempo, Goriath se disculpo con el grupo y Chilly les dio las gracias, se despiridieron y ambos, muñeco y jeti, regresaron a Dreamland mediante a la anomalia y esta se cerraba.

-¡Mision cumplida equipo!-Grito Pinkie mientras daba un asfixiante abrazo a Rainbow y a Kirby-¡Esto hay que festejarlo!

-Creo que ahora no Pinkie-Dijo Rainbow recuperando el aliento y viendo el GPS-Al parecer otra anomalía aparecio, en el Gran Cañón.

Todos asintieron y viajaron en direccion al rocoso lugar, siendo Rainbow con sus alas y Pinkie sobre Kirby.

-¿Me pregunto como le ira al resto?-Se pregunto Pinkie mientras se acomodaba en el inflafo cuerpo de su amigo.

 **Central Park, New York. 13:30.**

-Toda esta humedad afectara a mi piel y mi cabello-Se quejo Rarity intentando que ninguna planta grasosa tocara su cuerpo-¿Cuanto crees que nos falte querida para encontrar a ese par de arboles?

-No lo se, pero a decir verdad esto parece más una jungla que un bosque-Dijo Applejack mientras cortaba todo a su alrededor con su látigo.

-¡Applejack espera!-Grito Fluttershy mientras hacia crecer una raíz para detener el ataque de la vaquera.

-¿Que pasa ahora caramelo? Otra liana que no puedo cortar-Dijo fastidiada Applejack.

-No es eso. Segun el libro, esta es una planta alucinogena. Si la cortas, una nuve saldra de esta y veras todos los peligros a tu alrededor como tu objeto de los sueños, asegurando una muerte segura-Dijo Fluttershy sosteniendo un libro de no mas de cien paginas de tapa verde.

-Por cierto querida, ¿quien te dio ese libro?

-Fue la profesora Chrysalis-Dijo sorprendiendo a sus amigas y tambien cuando abrio una de las paginas y aparecio la planta que Applejack casi corta, en forma holografica-Lo ven, Liana de tus Deseos.

-¿Y porque te lo dio?-Dijo Applejack algo desconfiada.

-Resulta que cuando Bandana le informaba a la directora Celestia, Chrysalis los espiaba, no me dijo por que, pero cuando oyo mis avances con la habilidad Leaf me confirio su libro de Arbologia Universal, literalmente.

-¿Como es eso de literalmente?

-Me refiero a que trae todos los tipos de plantas y flores del universo. Chrysalis me confesó que cuando joven dependía de los productos de HollySweetDreams y entre sus compras estaba este libro. Tambien me dijo que ahorraba para un monstruo, pero Adagio y sus hermanas le habian advertido que no lo hiciera o sino la meterian tras la rejas, como a Cinch.

-Hablare con Bandana sobre ello.

-Ya hable con él y me dijo que ya sabia sobre lo de Chrysalis y lo que habia hecho era totalmente legal. Si los hubiera comprado durante la época de Nightmare hay tendría problemas. Por cierto-Dijo tomando una planta con una gran hoja y un largo tallo-Esta planta sirve muy bien para cubrir de la lluvia y evita que la humedad entre a cualquiera que este debajo de la hoja.

-Gracias querida. Ya me hacia falta algo asi-Dijo agradecida la modista siguiendo el paso, pero Applejack no avanzaba sino que retrocedia hacia Fluttershy-Applejack, querida ¿Que pasa?

-Fluttershy, tienes que tener cuidado con Chrysalis. Ella me da muy mala espina, en especial ahora que me dices que intentaba comprar un monstruo.

-Applejack mide tus palabras, ella es una adulta responsable ahora y sabe los peligros por comprar algún monstruo. Es como si la culparas por todo lo que esta ocurriendo aquí.

-Pero Fluttershy...

-Sera mejor que encontremos a los Twin Woods antes de que se expandan mas-Dijo mirando el libro y evitando algunas plantas a su alrededor y señalando una rama-Cuidado con la Rama Cortante, si te corta no pararas de sangrar por media hora.

-Applejack, querida debes de entender que Fluttershy ya no es una niña indefensa y tambien gracias a los entrenamientos has visto como aleja su timidez cada vez mas. Debes de dejar que se cuide ella sola y ayudarla cuando ella lo pida, así sera lo mejor.

-Creo que aun sigo siendo protegiendola creyendo que es una niña, quizás ya sea hora de dejarla florecer como algunos dicen.

-¡Chicas vengan, tiene que ver esto!-Grito Fluttershy asiendo que sus amigas corrieran hacia donde estaba, y evitando la Rama Cortante que les advirtió hace rato.

Al llegar vieron un gran claro, con muchos arboles frutales, animales y un río que pasaba en medio del claro. Tanto la modista y como la vaquera estaban sorprendidas ante tal lugar y pensar que jamas encontrarian un lugar asi, en un bosque-jungla creado por un par de arboles.

Las tres decidieron descansar luego de recorrer casi medio kilometro de humedad y plantas peligrosas. Fluttershy saco una canasta de su mochila, que resulto ser mas grande que esta, y un mantel a cuadros. Todas disfrutaron de un rico picnic y los animales también se les unieron.

El grupo estuvieron hablaron sobre lo que pasaba en sus vidas después de los entrenamientos. Rarity sentía la inspiración para crear unos uniformes para el equipo, inclusive para Kirby y de alguna, convencer a Bandana de, o cambiar de bandana o arreglar la suya, aunque sabe que sera una mision imposible. Fluttershy les revelo que una hez se llevo la corona de Leaf para crear diferentes plantas para sus amigos animales del parque y del refugio para darles diferentes frutas. Mientras que Applejack les hablo de los momentos romanticos que tenia Bandana y Taranza por las noches, que inclusive les mostro una foto que tomo justo cuando se daban un beso en la pantalla.

Fue entonces que Fluttershy sintio algo extraño en las plantas, algo que los aninales notaron, pero no sus amigas quienes seguian hablando. Unas raices aparecieron y empezaron a atacar al grupo, pero Fluttershy pudo crear un domo de arboles pretificados justo a tiempo de ser aplastadas por las raices.

-Buenos reflejos Fluttershy-Felicitaron sus amigas ante su actuar.

-Gracias amigas. Sera mejor que encontremos a esos dos y una de ustedes dentra que cavar-Dijo mientras usaba una raiz para levantar el traje de Animal.

-Creo que sere yo-Dijo Applejack guardando su sombrero de Whimp y poniendose el traje de Animal-Rairty tendras que acompañarme.

-Todo sea por salvar el mundo-Dijo un poco arepentida de lo aue iba a hacer mientras guardaba todo lo que podia de su cabello en su sombrero de Mirror-Estara desarreglado cuando lo saque, pero almenos no estara lleno de tierra.

Applejack empezo a cavar a gran velocidad y seguida por Rairty quien bajaba lentamente mientras Fluttershy deshacia el escudo de arboles pretificados y creando un escudo de madera y una espada de de hoja afilada y se lanzo al ataque.

-¿Crees que Fluttershy esta bien?-Pregunto Rairty mientras hacia aparecer un pequeño espejo viendo que ningun pelo se salia del sombrero-Espero que salgamos pronto de aqui.

-Si pudieras hacer aparecer un espejo alla ariba y ver por donde estamos. Igual me estoy cansando-Dijo agotada la vaquera con el disfraz de topo.

Rarity asintio y concentro sus energias en la varita de cristal, un espejo aparecio frente a ella y otro aparecio justo arriba de ellas. Lo único que pudo ver fue a un árbol con ojos antes de que este destruyera el espejo con una de sus raíces.

-Estamos justo debajo de ellos. Hare varios espejos para que puedas viajar entre ellos para dañarlos. También intentare golpearlos con mis poderes desde aquí, de acuerdo.

-Hagamoslo.

Rarity asintió e hizo aparecer un espejo portal para luego Applejack lo atravesará y golpeara a uno de los arboles. Este intento golpearla, pero la vaquera logro entrar en otro espejo para aparecer en otro y volver a golpearlo. El otro hermano iba a ayudarlo pero fue interrumpido por una lluvia de espejos que impactaron sobre él.

Mientras tanto con Fluttershy, ella estaba dentro del bosque usando su escudo y su espada mientras que con sus poderes se abria paso por el denso bosque con tal de no tropesar o no tocar alguna planta venenosa de contacto. Fue entonces que choco contra un arbol, que al virar se fijo que era uno de los Twin Woods.

Las tres, siendo Rarity quien salio de un espejo, estaban entre ambos arboles.

-Como defensoras del planeta Tierra.

-Les exigimos que regresen todo a la normalidad.

-Y regresen a su mundo.

-¡O tomaremos medidas drasticas!

Ambos arboles empezaron a reirse ante las palabras de las chicas. Hasta que empezaron a cambiar, sus bocas empezaron a formarse unos colmillos y sus ojos se volvian rojos y salian de la tierra, siendo sus raices sus patas y sus ramas sus brazos. Antiguamente ellas se hubieran asustado ante tales criaturas, pero gracias a los eventos recientes, esto no era nada.

Pero antes de comenzar la batalla, del portal que ninguna de ellas se fijo, salieron un par de raíces y estas golpearon a ambos arboles hasta partirlos a la mitad, explotando en una nube de humo y cuando se despejo aparecieron dos manzanas del tamaño de una carreta sujetadas por las mismas raices y un pequeño árbol aparecio del suelo entre estas dos.

-Mis disculpas por el comportamiento de mis hermanitos. Son unos traviesos cuando no les pongo atencion.

-¡Tendriamos mas atencion de ti si no pasaras tanto tiempo hablando con esas tontas flores!-Se escucho una voz de una de las manzanas.

-¡Sabes que ella no te escucha y nunca te escuchara todas las cursilerias que dices!-Dijo la otra manzana.

-Su castigo iba ser no ser plantados por una semana. ¡Pero por insultar a Lovely estaran en el menu de Kirby para mañana!

Se podia escuchar a ambas manzanas pidiendo piedad para no formar parte del menu del heroe rosado, que implicaria vagar por el infinito estomago que posee. Ambas se disculparon y Whispy con sus poderes devolvio el parque a la normalidad. Las chicas le agradecieron al viejo arbol quien desaparecio junto a sus raices y el portal desaparecio.

-Tenemos otra mision chicas. Vamonos al Gran Cañon.

 **Brasil, Estadio Mineirao. 15: 30. (Perspectiva de Bandana)**

Luego de dos horas de viaje en helicoptero, gracias al govierno de Panama quienes nos ofrecieron transporte para Brasil, lo unico que deberiamos de hacer era lanzarnos hacia el estadio oara combatir a un antiguo demonio que le gusta mucho el ejercicio.

-Hey, hey, hey. One, two. One, two-Le escuhamos mientras haciamos caida libre.

Sunset y Twilight detenian su caida con sus alas mientras que yo usando el movimiento helicoptero de mi lanza. Mientras caiamos, vimos como un centenar de gente salia del estadio y muy aterradas, es normal si un escenario tipo Disco aparece de la nada con un demonio adicto al ejercicio.

Al caer vimos como varias personas eran arrastradas por los largos brazos mecanicos del escenario. Por suerte ninguno de los civiles resulto herido ya que destruimos todos los brazos y salieron huyendo y agradeciendo de paso que los ayudamos.

-Macho-San, el demonio del ejercicio extremo. Esta vez es diferente chicas, al ser un demonio podremos destruirlo, no hay que tenerle piedad, ya que él no tendrá piedad contra nosotros.

Las chicas asintieron y nos lanzamos al ataque. Pero habia algo que me detenia, una musica contagiosa que hace bailar a cualquier Waddle Dee que la escuha. La musica de nuestro rey, The Great King Dedede's Theme.

(Version SSBB)

-¿Bandana estas bien?-Me pregunto Sunset al verme bailar al son de la musica.

-Creo que la musica del demonio es hipnotica-Dedujo Twilight.

-Ningun Waddle Dee se resiste ante el baile de su rey y es hora de que ustedes dos vengan a sufrir.

Y del escenario salieron varios brazos en dirección hacia nosotros, siendo yo el único quien fue agarrado por una de ellas mientras que Sunset y Twilight las destruían con sus poderes, solo que Twilight cambio Beam por Spark mientras estabamos en helicoptero.

Yo en tanto, bueno, pasaba el momento mas humillante de toda mi vida, pero aun asi me gusta bailar esta cancion de mi rey. Twilight intento sobrecargar el escenario, pero empezo a dudar cuando se fijo en mi quien bailaba al lado de Macho-San. Sunset pudo empujarla a tiempo antes de que un brazo casi la alcanza. Intentaba para pero mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo a la musica, Sunset intento quemar al demonio pero la musica hizo que me moviera frente a Macho-san haciendo que Sunset disparara a las tribunas para no dañarme.

-¿Que podemos hacer?

-No importa lo que hagamos, siempre estará la posibilidad de dañar a Bandana.

-Jajajaja, las pobrecillas no pueden hacerle daño a su pequeño amigo. Que lastima me dan jajajaja-Fue interrumpido de su risa mientras enterraba mi lanza en su espalda-¿Como es posible? Ningún Waddle Dee se resiste a esta música.

-Es cierto, pero inventé mis propios pasos de baile. ¡Ahora chicas!-Grite mientras lanzaba a Macho-san por los aires y Sunset se envolvía en llamas.

Le podía ver una gran sonrisa a mientras volaba a gran velocidad hacia el demonio quien intetaba alejarse pero sin logrando y recibiendo un gran golpe que lo mando a volar a los pies de Twilight. Ella miraba al demonio con una sonrisa maqueavelica mientras concentraba una gran energia en sus manos. Lanzo el ataque hacia el cielo para luego que una tormenta se formara, lanzo una patada a Macho-san que lo mando a volar y los rayos le impactaban a cada momento mientras caia. Por ultimo, yo pude salir del trance gracias a que uno de los rayos golpeo el escenario y destruyo las bocinas y salte justo a tiempo para golpear al demonio y enviarlo directo a su escenario llameante. Lanze mi lanza al cielo y concentre mis energías en mi ataque especial.

-¡Rain of Spear!

En medio de la tormenta unos destellos aparecieron y un millon de lanzas empezaron a caer sobre Macho-san mientras se oian los gritos de dolor del demonio seguido de una explosion tanto de este como del escenario.

-Lo logramos chicas, lo logramos-Dije para luego fijarme en el GPS que habia otra anomalia-Pero aun no ha terminado. Nos vamos a Arizona, el Gran Cañon.

 **Canterlot High, 16:15.**

-¿Seguro que es seguro?-Dijo algo dudosa la directora Celestia a los caballeros Sword y Blade mientras veian a Galbo jugar con los estudiantes.

Ambos caballeros decidieron sacar a Gálibo de la base ya que este empezaba a aburrirse y también tenia hambre. Así que, después de muchos intentos por sacarlo, decidieron usar el teletransportador para viajar al patio delantero de la escuela justo cuando todos los estudiantes salían para ir a descansar a sus casa.

Cuando todos vieron al demonio dieron un gran grito de terror por la sorpresa, pero al ver a los caballeros y al recordar lo sucedido en la mañana, los mas pequeños y otros estudiantes decidieron quedarse para jugar con el hijo de Kirby.

-No se preocupe directora, Galbo es bastante manso-Le respondio Blade.

-Aunque siempre tiene la mala costumbre de...-Dijo Sword siendo interrumpido por un grito.

-¡Mi brazo!

-...Eso. ¡Galbo deja el brazo de ese chico o te acusare con tu padre!

Galbo tenia el brazo de Saorin luego de que sus amigos le desafiaran a que pusiera la mitad de su cuerpo en la cabeza del demonio. Lo hizo haciendo que todos se tragaran sus palabraz, pero mientras sacaba su cuerpo, Galbo cerro su boca dejando solo el brazo de Saorin dentro de el.

El deportista solo grito por miedo, pero Galbo solo le gustaba tener los brazos de las personas dentro de el desde que lo hacia con su padre desde que era pequeño, aunque Kirby le retaba cada vez que lo hacia.

De repente ven a Applebloom acelerando con su bicicleta hacia los caballeros y deteniéndose frente a ellos. Se sacó su casco y les enseño un disco que saco de su mochila.

-Es un mensaje para Bandana por parte del Rey Dedede. Apenas pude verlo pero por sus expresiones parecian muy asustados.

Cuando los caballeros tomaron el disco, la base de la estatua empezó a brillar mientras una figura salia de esta. Algo que sorprendió a todos debido ya que quien salio no fue Twilight, sino alguien mas.

 **Arizona, Gran Cañón. 17:15.**

Gracias al gobierno brasileño, pudimos llegar en un pequeño avión hasta Arizona en donde nuevamente hicimos caída libre, solo que ahora estaba entre los brazos de Twilight observando como el resto del equipo luchaba con lo que parecía una especie de tanque dorado de dos cañones, o algo asi. Pero al ver como empezaba a lanzar llamas desde uno de estos, supe de que se trataba.

-Heavy Lobster. El guardian del Halberd. ¿Que hace aqui?

-¿Es un demonio o un mosntruo?-Me pregunto Sunset.

-No es ninguno de los dos, es una maquina. Una de las nas fuertes conocidas en el universo. Solo Kirby le a plantado cara contra el y segun recuerdo, mi maestro le dio algunas mejoras. Espero que sea una version antigua del Heavy Lobster. Sunset, Twilight, quedense aqui hasta que las llame, tengo una idea.

Salte de los brazos de Twilight mientras sacaba mi lanza y mantenia mi punteria sobre la coraza trasera del Heavy Lobster. Caia a una gran velocidad mientras todos levantaban la vista al ver me caer. Atravece mi lanza sobre su coraza y con toda mi fuerza pude abrir una pequeña parte en donde habia una luz anaranjada parpadeante.

(Heavy Lobster Theme)

Salte para estar junto al grupo mientras veia como una luz roja aparecio en sus ojos para luego abriera sus tenazas hasta atras y una especie de tubo mdtalico salian de cada uno de estos para que despues otros tubos mas pequeños salian de estos para que despues unas balas de grueso calibre salian al lado del tubo mas grande.

-Estas son las mejoras, eh maestro. ¡Todos cubranse!

Fue entonces que nos dividimos en dos grupos mientras el Heavy Lobster arremetia con todo su arsenal contra nosotros. Intente sacar el radio, pero los silbidos de las balas destruyendo nuestra cobertura me lo hacia casi imposible. Hasta que por fin lo logre, si no fuera por que una bala logro destruirla. Botr con furia los resto de la radio e iba a salir a enfrentarme contra el Heavy Lobster sino fuera por Pinkie quien me dio su radio y pude comumicarme con Sunset.

-Sunset, los lentes de Laser pueden tambien usaese como binoculares. Si ves una luz anarajada, disparenle alli y podremos debilitarlo.

-De acuardo Bandana.

(3° persona)

Sunset bajo sus gafas de habilidad Laser y empezó a hacerle zoom hasta poder encontrar ese punto naranja que le había dicho Bandana.

-¿Puedes verlo?-Preguntó Twilight.

-Eso creo. Espera... Lo tengo. Esta en la parte de atrás. Bajemos un poco mas para acertarle.

Ambas empezaron a caer para tener una mejor precisión y a la vez cargando sus ataques con tal de hacer todo el daño posible a la maquina dorada. Ya cargadas al maximo y teniendo a la vista el punto debil, ambas lanzaron sus ataques a la vez dando justo en el punto anaranjado y cada una aterrizando frente al Heavy Lobster que detuvo su ataque, haciendo que todoas salgan de sus escondites.

-¿Lo vencimos?-Pregunto Applejack.

-No. Solo lo debilitamos. Ahora viene el combate real.

(Perspectiva Bandana)

La gran armadura dorada se partio a la mitad revelando el interior del Heavy Lobster. Sir Meta Knight me enseño la forma de derrotarlo por si es que alguien lo usaba en nuestra contra, su gruesa armadura tenia una parte delgada en la parte de atras que si se rompe revela parte de su núcleo que hay que sobrecargarlo para que su armadura se salga y revele su interior, luego...

-El Heavy Lobster ya no tiene sus armas, pero aun conserva su fuerza, tengan cuidado-Dije mientras contemplaba el interior de la maquina.

Todo su cuerpo era como un exoesqueleto cromado y tan solo teniendo un solo ojo que se volvió rojo y al parecer empezaba a analizar nos por el estaño sonido que lanzaba a cada rato.

-Veamos que es lo que tienes copia de Terminator-Escuche a Rainbow mientras se lanzaba hacia el Heavy Lobster con tal de enterrar su espada en su ojo.

Pero por desgracia, la maquina logro agarrarla del brazo y con fuertes movimientos de arriba y abajo, siendo estrellada en el piso multiples veces, hasta que se arto y la lanzo hacia una de las rocas.

-De acuerdo, puede que seas mas fuerte que Terminator-Dijo antes de caer inconsciente y perder la habilidad Sword.

Fluttershy corrio hacia su amiga y creaba una especie de planta medicinal, creo recordar haberlas visto en Ripple Star, cuando nos unimos con Ribbon para detener a la reencarnacion de Zero. Luego de dejar de ver a ambas, vi como Pinkie iba a golpear con su martillo destruyendo una de sus pinzas, pero fue un gran error.

Cuando lo destruyo, libero la coraza del lanzallamas y las libero de golpe sobre Pinkie, la cual le podíamo escuchar sus gritos de dolor. Cuando Fluttershy logro curar las heridas de Rainbow, escucho los gritos de Pinkie y veia como salia de las llamas toda carbonozada. Pude ver como le salian varias lagrimas, pero eso no la detuvo y fue corriendo hacia ella.

Cuando llego, hizo aparecer un domo de aloe vera, solo que la parte interior estaba con la crema de la hoja y el exterior estaba normal, pero parecía mas resistente. Fluttershy empezó a presionar hasta que el domo tomo la forma de Pinkie y sus gritos cesaron, al parecer el aloe estaba funcionando y deteniendo el ardor.

Pero el Heavy Lobster ceso con el lanzallamas lanzando el tanque de gas apunto de explotar y se acerco a Fluttershy con tal de aplastarla, pero esta levanto su brazo y varias raices empezaron a salir del suelo y envolvieron a la gran maquina.

-Dos de mis amigas resultaron gravemente heridas por tu culpa-Dijo mientras se levantaba y podia sentir una fuerte energia saliendo de ella, una que no era de sus poderes magicos, sino de la habilidad Leaf-Es hora de que pages por todo lo que has hecho.

Todos vimos como su corona empezo a brillar y sus alas tambien. Sus alas se volvieron mas grandes y su corona se lleno de rosas en las puntas de la hojas. Esto solo se trataba de una cosa, una Súper Habilidad.

-¿Una Super Habilidad?

-Asi es. De alguna manera a podido concentrar todas sus energias y liberarlas de golpe. Quizas fue al sentir como herian a sus amigas. Y no, no las entrenare para que los controlen. Solo mi maestro sabe el entrenamiento adecuado cuando Kirby las descubrio.

-¿Estara bien Fluttershy?-Me pregunto Twilight.

-Yo me preocuparia por el Heavy Lobster-Dijo Sunset y todos vimos la destruccion de la maquina.

Podíamos ver una gran ira en los ojos de Fluttershy mientras mas y mas raíces crecían en el árido cañón mientras se enredaban en el metalico cuerpo del Heavy Lobster. Cuando todo estaba rodeado, pudimos escuchar crujir todo su cuerpo mientras el aceite y algunas piezas salían de entre las raíces mientras estas apretaban con fuerza hasta que no quedo nada del guardian del Halberd. Por suerte Sir Meta Knight tenia una fabrica en Halcandra que pudo obtener despues de lo ocurrido con Magolor, inclusive supe que tenia un par de Halberds por si es que el que esta en Dreamland se hunde por alguna razon.

Fluttershy volvio a brillar solo para volver a la normalidad y caia lentamente hacia el suelo. Todos nos acercamos para encontrarla inconsciente, quizas todo el poder liberado hizo que su cuerpo se agotara de golpe. Tambien vi como Rainbow se levantaba y las hojas que tenia en su cuerpo caian y parecia recuperada al igual que el capullo de aloe que empezo a moverme para que despues Pinkie saliera sin ninguna quemadura, incluso se veia todo su cuerpo creyendo que jamas estuvo carbonizada.

Esto era una gran victoria para nuestras primeras misiones. Nos ibamos retirando hacia una camioneta militar que aparecio para sacarnos del fondo del cañon, pero antes de siquiera llegar, un misil paso sobre nosotros, un misil que traia el simbolo de la victoria de su majestad. Este impacto sobre el camion y con la onda expansiva hizo un derrumbe que nos bloqueo el paso.

Cuando viramos para ver de donde venia el misil, gracias a la cola de humo que dejo, vimos la gran maquina de combate de su majestad.

-¡Mecha Dedede!-Todas empezaron a armarse denuevo pero era un gran error-¡No lo hagan! Su armadura es muy fuerte. Los poderes de Kirby solo le rayarian la pintura. Debemos ganar altura, tengo una idea.

Rainbow, Sunset, Twilight y Kirby llevaron a todos hacia alguno de los riscos mientras el Mecha Dedede se aceraba lentamente hacia nosotros. Pudimos llegar hasta la cima, me saque mi bandana y la sacudi para sacar de golpe cuatro cañones.

-Estos son cañones de plasma. Es lo unico que puede dañar su coraza. Una vez que destruyamos una gran parte de este, su nuecleo saldra por la sobrecalentamiento para enfriarse, es alli donde deben concentrar sus disparos.

-Pero solo hay cuatro Bandana, ¿como vamos hacer para que todas los usemos?

-Con una pequeña mejora-Dije para oprimir un boton azul al lado del cañon y este empezo a transformarse, moviendo sus piezas hasta hacerse mas grande y largo.

Tambien poseia un visor que reemplazaba el laser con el que se apuntaba y podia acumular hasta cinco veces su energia que el cañón.

-Esto es una versión mas poderosa, las Bazookas de Plasma. Dos en cada una, no hay tiempo para practicar, no se preocupen por las municiones, se cargan con energía solar. La de adelante apunta, la de atrás dispara.

 **(King Dedede's Theme, RtDL)**

Todas oprimieron el botón y las Bazookas de Plasma aparecieron. Yo estoy con Kirby, Rainbow con Applejack, Rarity con Pinkie y Sunset con Twilight. Fua cuando el Mecha Dedede estuvo frente a nosostros justo a tiempo cua do empezamos a disparar.

-¡Eres mas lento que Tanque!-Grito Rainbow mientras disparaba una gran ráfaga de plasma.

Fue entonces que vimos como los ojos de la maquina gigante brillaron en un tono rojo y unas ruedas en sus pies, haciendo que se moviera a mayor velocidad. Todos miramos a Raimbow con enojo por insultar al Mecha Dedede y tambien por darle la idea de mejorar su velocidad. El robot podia esquivar los disparos mientras hacia zig zag y a la vez dejaba unos misiles estaticos, yo me encarge de ellos y pude ver como destruyeron los brazos y manos, pero eso no seria suficiente para revelar el nucleo.

Concentramos todos nuestros disparos al torso aprovechando que se quedo estatico mientras este sacaba algo de su espalda. Una gran bomba cilindrica, todos disparamos para devolversela pero el la devolvia con los giros que hacia. Fue suerte ya que la bomba logro darle y tambien desactivarlo el tiempo suficiente para destruir el torso, pero tampoco fue suficiente daño para que revelara su punto debil.

Nuevamente el robot hizo los movimientos zig zag y dejo los misiles, solo qie ahora Sunset y Rainbow los destruyeron mientras que Pinkie y yo destruiamos el brazo que le faltaba. Ahora solo le quedaba la cabeza y de seguro liberaria el nucleo para poder destruirlo.

-¡Quedate quieto de una maldita vez!-Rainbow se quejo fallando cada uno de los disparos.

-¡Yo te digo cuando disparas Rainbow, dejame apuntar tranquila y asi no fallaras!-Le respondio Applejack aun teniendo el visor en sus ojos para mantener su punteria-¡Acumula la energia y dispara cuando yo te diga!

-¡Todas haganlo! ¡Carguen al maximo las Bazookas y disparen a mi señal!-Dije para luego sacar un marcador láser que saque de mi bandana y lo acople a un lado de la Bazooka-¡Apunte donde esta el laser y mantengalo hasta que les de la señal!

Todas asintieron y Rainbow, Sunset y Rarity empezaron a cargar las Bazookas mientras que Twilight, Applejack y Pinkie mantenian la mira donde yo apuntaba. El Mecha Dedede aun seguia moviendose para evadir los inexistentes disparos hasta que inclino su brazo hacia su espalda, quedandose quieto completamente.

-¡AHORA!-Grite y sucedió.

Todos dispararon a la vez las grandes energías de plasma que se combinaron formando una sola esfera de plasma. El Mecha Dedede logro tomar el explosivo justo cuando la esfera de plasma le llego y como resultado, la explosión hizo que se desactivada y también destruyera todo su rostro. Y también el núcleo saliera de su interior. Este estaba completamente rojo debido al sobrecalentamiento de todo el daño recibido.

-¡El nucleo se libero! ¡Destruyanlo!

Y todos dispararon todo lo que podian hasta que este exploto y el Mecha Dedede se desplomo. Pero sabia que no habia terminado. De un solo salto logro reincorporarse la gran maquina y saco el martillo que tenia en su espalda y comenzo a acercarse a nosostros con tal de aplastarnos.

-¡Rapido, todos los disparos al martillo!

Empezamos a disparar como locos mientras el Mecha Dedede se acercaba lentamente hacia nosostros con sus grandes ojos rojos. Algunas empezaron a gritar de desesperacion por que no se detenian su avance. El llego hasta nosotros, estaba apunto de dejar caer su martillo hacia nosotros. Todos cerramos los ojos con tal de esperar el ataque de la gran maquina del rey.

Pero nada ocurrio, no recibimos el gran ataque que se supone que nos aplastaría. Decidí abrir lentamente mis ojos para ver que se había detenido a centímetros de nuestras cabezas debido que estaba enredado por cientos de raíces que lo inmovilizaron por completo. Todos abrieron sus ojos para ver que pasaba y recordamos que Fluttershy era la unica que podia hacer algo asi.

Y asi era, ella volvio a usar la Super Habilidad, a consecuencia de que consumira toda su energia restante. No perdi mas tiempo y les dije que arrojaran las Bazookas al aire. No dudaron y las arrojaron mientras de mi bandana sacaba una Esfera de Energia, una de las tantas que alimentaban al Lor, por suerte encontre una que sobraba de las 120 que necesitaba para funcionar.

Cuando los cuatro cañones estaban en el aire, la Esfera de Energia empezo a reunirlas para combinarlas y hacer un gran cañon. Yo lo llamo.

-¡El Mega Cañon de Plasma!-Dije mientras sacaba una antorcha-Kirby, es tu turno.

Kirby asintio y trago la antorcha para transformarse en Fire Kirby, su corona brillo para volver a transformarse en Beast Fire. Todos sujetamos el Mega Cañon, que tenia dos agujeros en ambos extremos, mientras Kirby acumulaba una gran energia en su boca.

-¡Aguanta un poco mas Fluttershy! ¡Necesitamos toda la energia posible!

La vi asentir debilmente mientras Kirby se volvia cada vez mas rojo y algunas flamas salian de su boca indicando que estaba lleno. Fluttershy cayo desmayada y las raices empezaron a romperse con los fuerzas del Mecha Dedede, al verse liberado, este volvió a cargar su martillo para aplastar nos. Fue cuando Kirby estaba listo para lanza su ataque.

-¡Ahora Kirby!-Grite y Kirby escupió.

Todo el poder que había acumulado los escupió a la parte de atrás del Mega Cañón y este concentraba todo el fuego para después lanzarlo de golpe con una fuerte carga de plasma que dio de golpe al robot.

Pero con todas sus fuerzas, el Mecha Dedede dra empujado hacia atras mientras cada una de sus partes era desintegradas lentamente. Primero el martillo con sus brazos, luego su cabeza, seguido por el torso y por ultimo sus piernas, quedando tan solo sus pies intactos sobre el fondo del Gran Cañon.

El Mega Cañon de Plasma comenzo a volverse cenizas sonbre nuestros hombros solo quedando la Esfera de Energia que descendio a mis manos, la peor decision de mi vida. Estaba igual de caliente que estar caminando por Lava Star. Por suerte Kirby volvio a transformarse en Water Kirby y detuvo el ardor, junto con una gran neblina de vapor.

-Gracias Kirby.

-¡Mi cabello, todo arruinado!-Se quejo Rarity debido a que el vapor hizo que se esponjara.

-No eres la unica-Dijo Applejack.

Por mala suerte mia, yo estoy cubierto de cabellos por todo mi cuerpo, literalmente era una bola de pelor marron.

-De acuerdo chicas. Doy por terminada nuestras primeras misiones con exito, volvamos a casa a descansar.

Un pequeño resumen de lo que ocurrio despues.

Fluttershy recupero sus fuerzas luego de comer un MaxiTomate, que ella misma hizo aparecer. Era increible. Muy pocos planetas, incluido Pop Star, poseen una tierra tan fertil para que crescan estos tomates y que lo haga en un lugar arido. Luego me confeso que estuvo entrenando con Leaf despues de clases para ayudar con la comida en un refugio de animales que ella visita.

En un principio me hubiera enojado y tambien informado a Knuckle Joe, pero si no fuera por su desobedencia, no estariamos vivos. Pero la tendra que avisar ella y cualquiera que necesite aunmentar sus habilidades con sus poderes.

En un principio crei que los soldados que estaban en la camioneta habian muerto en la explosion, pero los vimos llegando en un helicoptero militar para apoyarnos, pero cuando vieron nuestro espectaculo, decidieron estar alejados para que no los tomáramos como misiles o alguna arma nueva del Mecha Dedede.

Las chicas les pidieron a los soldados si nos podrían llevar a la base, pero ese helicóptero era demasiado pequeño para que cupiéramos todos, así que llamaron un helicóptero de transporte militar que llego en 10 minutos, gracias a que había una base cerca de aquí. Al estar llegando a Canterlot High, pudimos ver a Galbo junto con Sword y Blade que parecian que descanzaban, tal parece que ambos lo sacaron para que se entretuviera mientras estabamos fuera.

Kirby fue el primero en salir por la parte de atras del helicoptero y volo hacia su hijo y amigos para saludarlos, mientras el resto esperamos a que aterrizara. Al aterrizar nos despedimos del piloto que volvio a su base mientras nosostros volviamos a la nuestra.

-¿Que les parecia la primera mision?

-Si antes nos enfrentamos a un demonio convertidor de zombies conquistadores de otros mundos, sin ofender.

-Ya sabes que no me ofende.

-A un trio de sirenas magicas con su canto y que se transformaran en gigantescos monstruos.

-Aunque fueron engañadas por Cinch para mantenerse oculta.

-Eso es cierto.

-Y tambien a un ente oscuro que estaba encerrado en una dimension con deseos de venganza contra ti y Kirby.

-Y ahora enfrentarnos a un jeti con problemas de ira.

-Un par de gemelos arboles traviesos.

-Un demonio fanatico del ejercicio.

-Y un par de maquinas asesinas de Dreamland.

-¡Esto fue demasiado facil!

-Sera mejor que se preparen-Dije mientras habria las puertas puertas de la escuela-Por que se pondran mas dificiles que estas.

Al tan solo entrar me choque contra alguien, creo que debo de seguir usando el casco por si es que soy pisotedo, sobre todo las estampidas de los viernes al final de las clases. Cuando incline la vista hacia arriba, pude ver un largo vestido de ceda blanco y con algunas joyas en forma de sol incrustadas en la cintura y hombros. Pero lo que me sorprendio fue que esta figura femenina traia alas blancas muu grandes y su cara era de Celestia, solo que su cabello se movia sin que hubiera viento, a menos que el aire acondicionado solo este funcionando en la parte de arriba.

-Celestia, ¿vas a algun baile o Sombra te invito a cenar?-Dije de forma picarona pero me trague mis palabras cuando fui rodeado por un aura dorada y empece a flotar hasta estar frente a Celestia.

Iba a preguntarle como podia controlar magia, hasta que vi a la verdadera Celestia cruzando por una esquina junto a su hermana y parecian heridas. Habia que se un idiota para no saber lo que pasaba.

-Tu eres la Celestia del mundo de Twilight aaaaaaaaaaaaah-Fui empujado por una gran fuerza hacia fuera destruyendo la puerta de vidrio, viendo a las chicas que estaban sorprendidas y tambien vi a Kirby quien se habia transformado en Sword Kirby, parecia enojado y estaba llorando-"Galbo"

Pense al verlo, pero en vez de estrellarme sobre la estatua de caballo como habia pensado, atravese el portal llegando al mundo Pony. Me estrelle con lo que parecia un estante de libros y pude ver lo que parecian ser Twilight y un lagarto morado en dos patas, antes de que me cayera un libro en la cabeza y perdiera la consciencia.

 **Continuara...**

 **Proximo Capitulo: Problemas y Soluciones.**

 **Antes que nada, el que me dio la idea de Dark Kirby y Dark Bandana en Nintendo of America lo hare, pero lo dijiste un poquito tarde si, pero el enfrentamiento sera grupal asi que no te sientas mal y perdon por no incluirlo. Si no pongo tu nombre es por que no tenia internet al escribir esta parte.**

 **Muy bien gente, ahora ustedes deciden el desarrollo del siguiente capitulo. En este caso hay dos opciones.**

 **La primera es la "Pacifica". En la que Bandana despierta en el castillo de la amistad y le explican lo sucedido terminando el capitulo volviendo a Canterlot High.**

 **La segunda es la "Violenta". En donde Bandana despierta en las mazmorras de Canterlot sin su bandana y hará todo lo posible por obtenerla, exigir las respuestas de su secuestro y volviendo a Canterlot High.**

 **Pero a diferencia de Undertale o InFamus ninguna de las dos opciones tendrá un final diferente. El final sera igual y no cambiara la personalidad de Bandana, ni tendrá poderes eléctricos o la determinación para poder reiniciar y volver a intentarlo.**

 **Adelanto de "El Regreso de Zero"**

 **-¡Hoy es la batalla final, no tan solo para este mundo, sino del universo!**

 **-¡No te dejare caer Bandana!**

 **-Sunset no escapó al mundo humano, fue desterrada por Celestia.**

 **-¡Somos tu y yo Celestia!**

 **-¡Yo te di esas alas! ¡Y yo te las arrancare!**

 **-No tienes la fuerza para enfrentar a un rey, ni a un dios.**

 **-Muchos confiaron en usted y es hora de que pague por sus pecados**.


	8. Problemas y Soluciones

**Disclaimer: Equestria Girls/MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Como ustedes eligieron, Violencia a ganado. Pero la Pacífica sera puesta en un próximo capitulo. Y si se preguntan por que no "Genocida" es para no cambiar a Rating del fic, ademas de que quiero humillar a la Guardia Solar.**

 _..._

 **Dia desconocido. Lugar desconocido. Hora desconocida.**

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue a Twilight pony y una especie de lagarto morado y verde, o algo así, antes que me cayera algo duro en la cabeza, quizás un grueso libro y caer inconsciente. Ah y claro, antes de eso ser empujado por una fuerte energía que la Celestia del mundo pony y parecía muy enfadada, espero que Kirby le de su lección luego de que ella le hizo daño a Galbo, se lo merece.

A pesar de estar a oscuras, podia tocar las cosas a mi alrededor. Una cama de madera sujetadas con cadenas a la pared, varios charcos, espero que sean de agua, una especie rara de lavado e inodoro, muy extraños hasta que tenga una luz a mano. Tan solo seria sacar una linterna de mi bandana, si la tuviera.

Intente buscarla por todos lados, no importaba chocar me con la cama a cada rato o cortarme con tuberías oxidadas, debía encontrarla. Significa mucho para mi, me la dio su majestad, mi maestro y el capitan Waddle Doo cuando fui ascendido, ademas de que trae algo dentro muy importante para mi.

Fue entonces que una luz salio de algun lado, iluminando parte de mi prision y fue suficiente para ver que no estaba por ningun lado.

-¡Dejen de hacer ruidos desgraciados!-Escuche una voz gruesa que salia de la luz.

Al parecer no estaba solo en estas mazmorras, pero eso no importaba. No sabia cuantos dias estuve aqui, no me interesa si estoy en un maldito castillo con miles de soldados. Yo saldre de aqyi, obtendre mi bandana de vuelta y volvere a Canterlot High. Y si me sobra tiempo, le pateare el trasero a Celestia.

-Mira quien tenemos aqui-Dijo uno de los guardias que traia una charola con un plato-Al fin despiertas. Y de seguro debes de tener hambre. Disfrutalo, o cierto no tienes boca, como podras comer esta podrida sopa. Jajajajajajaja...

Tome el platillo y le hice tragar sus palabras y tambien el tazon que le arroje.

-Asi que te crees muy listo atacando a tu carcelero-Dijo con ira mientras veia como la cerradura era rodeada con un aura verde.

Cayo en la trampa, pero en vez de que él entrara yo sali con una gran fuerza gracias a su magia hacia los barrotes de la jaula que tenia enfrente, pero aun asi el plan estaba en marcha. El guardia saco una espada que tenía en su armadura mientras que yo arranque con fuerza una de las barras de la jaula oxidada que tenia y la usaria como mi lanza.

Antes de comenzar el combate escuche un par de voces que venian de la salida. Estaban apoyando a su compañero y apostaban en contra mia, que ilusos, jamas debieron hacer una apuesta que jamas cobraran.

El unicornio se me lanzo con tal de matarme de una sola estocada, pero fue facil esquivarle, tomarlo desde la parte de abajo y despues usarlo como muñeco de trapo. Lo lanze de izquierda a derecha, arriba a abajo y despues como trapero para secar todo el pasillo de las mazmorras. Escuche unas cuantas palabras de animo de las celdas, solo que no pude ver muy bien de que se trataba.

Cuando termine con la imitacion de guardia real, los otros dos miraban con asombro para despues sacar sus espadas y atacarme. Cinco minutos despues, los tres acabaron encerrados en mi antigua celda, muy mal heridos pero no muertos. Ellos solos seguian ordenes de Celestia, que es mi verdadero objetivo, si me sobra tiempo.

Al salir de las mazmorras, en una de las celdas que estaban en la salida resplandeció con un brillo verde por un momento y de las sombras apareció un pony sin cuerno ni alas, uno normal e intento hablarme.

-Hey, amigo. Nos haces un favor a todos y nos sacas. Te ayudaremos a derrocar a esa desgraciada de Celestia quien deja a los suyos en estas mazmorras.

-Lo siento, pero a diferencia de ti o el resto, yo no pertenesco aqui. Ademas, mi objetivo es buscar algo que me fue robado-Y me retire mientras oia los insultos de el y otros mas prisoneros por no ayudarlos.

No necesito un ejercito para vencer a un monton de idiotas con espadas.

 **Canterlot High.**

-¿Segura que podras sola?-Pregunto dudosa Applejack a Sunset quien organizaba sus cosas para ir a Equestria.

-Asi es Applejack. Se que Bandana puede cuidarse solo, pero lo que me procupa es que cometa una locura.

-¿Poyo?

-No te preocupes Kirby. Lo traere sano y a salvo y yo me disculpare por ti por el mal entendido con la princesa Celestia. Por cierto, ¿como esta Galbo?

-Ya se recupero y volvio a Dreamland junto con Sword y Blade y ellos tambien estan bien-Le dijo Fluttershy quien tenia la corona de Leaf.

-Muy bien, deseen me suerte chicas.

Inhalo fuerte mientras estaba frente al portal y entro de un salto.

-Suerte Sunset.

 **De regreso en el castillo.**

Tres pisos de mazmorras llenos de guardias y ninguno fue capaz de detenerme. Contra que estan preparados estos idiotas, estampidas de conejos. Apenas saben usar la espada y el arco, pero en todo este tiempo no he encontramos a ninguno de ellos con una lanza, y esta tubería ya se esta gastando con tanto golpe.

Cuando por fin noquee al ultimo guardia, vi como otra division retrocedia con miedo y me cerraba la puerta a la salida de las mazmorras hacia el castillo. Intente abrirla, pero tal parece que la han bloqueado.

-Hey amigo, vimos lo que hiciste y te ayudaremos a salir. Tan solo destruye las cerraduras y te apoyaremos a salir de aqui.

" _Los guardias han bloqueado la puerta detras de mi, impidiendome el paso. Los prisioneros me ofrecen su ayuda, no tan solo para salir sino para iniciar una revolucion contra este mundo. Me serviria para regresar a Canterlot High y recuperar mi bandana, pero eso implicaria iniciar una guerra civil en este mundo por mi culpa"_

-Que dices, ¿nos liberas?

-No necesito un ejercito para vencer a unos soldaditos de plomo.

Escuche las quejas y amenazas de los prisioneros mientras preparaba una de mis técnicas, una que me enseño Knuckle Joe cuando era joven.

-¡Smash Punch!-Grite mientras lanzaba una poderosa energía en forma de puño que destruyó la barricada y lanzo a varios guardias al aire-Como les dije, yo solo puedo con unos soldaditos de plomo.

Todos lo prisioneros me miraban sin decir palabra alguna y tambien unos guardias que llegaron a la habitacion justo cuando lanze mi ataque. Su unica reaccion, fue huir como cobardes. Vi que uno de los guardias que golpee con el Smash Punch aun seguía consciente. Fue entonces que inicie el interrogatorio.

-¿Donde están las cosas de los prisioneros?

-Crees que le diré algo a alguien que quiere atacar a nuestra princesa y hacerse con el reino.

-Hay te equivocas. No ataque a tu princesa y no me integra tu reino. Solo quiero mi bandana y volver a mi mundo. Así que me dirás donde están las pertenencia de los prisioneros o te lanzaré por la ventana.

-Soy un pegaso idiota. Tan solo tengo que volar.

Tan solo me aleje, tome una espada y volvi donde estaba.

-¿Que vas a hacer? Cortarme las alas. Me desangrare y no podre contarte nada-Dijo de forma sarcastica, hasta que tome una de sus alas y acerque la espada a sus plumas-Espera que haces.

-Sabes, quiero contarte una anecdota de mi mundo. Hace algunos años, una gran bandada de Birdons poseidos por un Dark Matter, que sobrevivio despues de la muerte de su creador, atacaron el pueblo cerca del castillo del rey. En un principio fue dificil combatirlos sin Kirby, debido a que estaba de visita en Ripple Star, pero tuvimos suerte de que un Birdon escapara de la posesion y nos dijera como detenerlos sin hacerles daño-Dije para luego cortar unas plumas gruesas que tenia en la parte trasera del ala-Cortar las plumas que le permitan volar. Nos costo un poco, pero luego de dos horas los Birdons cayeron sin daños a ninguno y gracias a su majestad, ese Dark Matter fue destruido.

Le corte las plumas de la otra ala y lo amarre de las patas. Con una espada lo tome de las amarras y lo levante hacia la ventana rota y comence nuevamente con el interrogatorio.

-Una vez mas, ¿donde estan las pertenenciad de los prisioneros?

-Estas loco-Dijo asustado mientras colgaba a unos 300 metros del suelo.

Seguia insultandome y yo seguia con la misma pregunta, claro que movia la soga con la espada, no tan solo para tambalearlo, sino tambien para cortar la soga lentemente. El pegaso entro en desesperacion mientras las sogas eran cortadas lentamente, hasta que confeso.

-¡Se encuentra en la siguiente habitacion la segunda puerta a la derecha! ¡Ya te lo dije por favor dejame entrar!-Dijo en suplica mientras lo entraba justo cuando las sogas se cortaron y lo liberaron.

-Ves, solo debias cooperar. Pero si me estas mientiendo, vendre aqui y te arrojare por la ventana.

-Ahi estan, te lo juro-Dijo llorando por su vida y creo que se hizo encima.

Tan solo me fui para dejar de verlo e ir a buscar mi bandana, solo que los guardias que habian huido volvieron con refuerzos. Creo que mi bandana tendra que esperar.

 **Ponyville.**

-Espera espera espera-Dijo Rainbow-¿Acaso crees que toda la Guardia Solar va a caer contra ese amigo tuyo? Puff, de seguro debe de estar devuelta a las mazmorras o peor, ya lo hayan matado por querer atraparlo.

-Tu no conoces a Bandana como yo Rainbow. Agh, ¿donde esta?-Dijo Sunset mientras buscaba en su mochila, que se transformo en alforja al pasar por el portal, buscando algo-Aja, te encontre.

Entre sus cascos tenia un sombrero de bufon de dos colores, rojo y azul, con estamapdos de estrellas. Al ponerselo aparecio la varita de cristal y que todos en el pueblo vieron, al igual que un par de potrillas.

-Guau, no pense que el circo ya llego al pueblo-Se burlo Diamond Tiara.

-Jamas pensé que la princesa considerara a sus amigas bufones-Se burlo Silver Spoon.

-No las escuches Sunset, son siempre asi-Dijo Twilight para intentar calmar a su amiga.

-Se comportan igual que sus contrapartes, creo que necesitan la misma leccion-Dijo para luego hacer brillar su varita-¿Como dijo Rarity que era? A sí. De esta forma.

Al girar la varita con su magia, un gran espejo apareció frente a las potrillas, que al reflejarse se les dibujo una cara de terror que aunmentaba mas y mas hasta que gritaron y huyeron. Sunset tan solo se partio de la risa al ver correr a ambas potrillas, pero las Mane6 la miraban con enojo.

-¿Que fue lo que les mostraste Sunset?-Dijo enojada Twilight.

-Jejeje, es, jejeje, el Espejo de Broma. Aunque Rarity lo llamo el Espejo del Miedo.

-¿Espejo del...? Aaaaaaaah-Grito Rarity mientras se reflejaba en el espejo que no desaparecio-Es horrible, es horrible.

-Espera, por esto tienes tanto miedo-Dijo Applejack quien se reflejo tambien-Estas exagerando.

Todas se reflejaron en el espejo solo para verse con un mal maquillaje y sus melenas desarregladas.

-Sera mejor no perder mas tiempo. Hay que ir al castillo de la princesa y detener a Bandana antes de que...-Fue interrumpida por una explosion que vino de una de las torres del castillo-Muy tarde. Me llevara un tiempo, pero funcionara.

Y empezo a concentrar sus energias en la varita mientras un espejo se formaba delante de ella.

 **Castillo de Canterlot.**

-¡Acaso estan locos! ¡Estan destruyendo su propio castillo idiotas!

Los tarados estan utilizando cañones con tal de detenerme. Despues de deshacerme de los guardias en la bodega, no pude encontrar mi bandana. Fui con el mismo guardia que interrogue y lo amenaze y antes de lanzarlo me confeso otro lugar donde puede estar. El salon del trono. Creo que mi nuevo objetivo si sera patearle el trasero a Celestia.

Iba a ser sencillo llegar si iba a escondidas, pero uno de los guardias de la bodega me escucho y activo una especia de alarma con su cuerno. Creo que el sigilo ya no es una opcion, si quiero llegar al salon del trono tendre que deshacerme de todos los guardias de este castillo.

En la bodega de armas habia una gran cantidad de armas, espadas, escudos, arcos y flechas, armaduras, ballestas y cañones. Pero ninguna lanza, aunque encontre un reemplazo por el momento.

-¡Señor el prisionero destruyo los cañones!

-¿Que tipo de arma o magia utiliza ese sujeto para destruir nuestros cañones?

-¡Cuidado con la escoba!

Lanze al pony destruyendo la puerta que me llevo al salon principal y todo el lugar parecia una fortaleza en estado de guerra.

-¡Por ultima vez prisionero!-Escuche una voz amplificada por un megafono-¡Rindase ahora o abriremos fuego!

No les di respuesta, solo me acerque con escoba en mano. Volvieron a advertirme otras dos veces y abrieron fuego contra mi. Fueron flechas, grandes bolas de fuego y descargas eléctricas que dieron contra mi.

-¿Le dimos?

-Eso creo. Nada podría sobrevivir a eso.

-Y ese "Nada" soy yo-Dije estando detrás de todos quienes pegaron un fuerte grito de terror-Que pasa, acaso vieron a un fantasma.

-Nada ni nadie puede sobrevivir a eso, ¿como fue que lo esquivaste?

Antes de responderle, uno de los guardias se adelanto e intento clavarme su espada, algo que logro. Todos los felicitaron por matarme, hasta que me desvaneci.

-¡Si es un fantasma!

-Debe de ser un antiguo enemigo de la princesa que busca venganza.

-Se que jure lealtad a su majestad. Pero no me pienso enfrentar a un fantasma vengador, tengo una mujer y tres hijos.

Que idiotas, pero al menos me ahorran el trabajo de vencerlos. Era una estampida por todo el salon y destruyendo toda la barricada a su paso, si supieran que estoy sobre ellos en uno de los pilares, que idiotas y miedosos. Salte del pilar y me dirigí escaleras arriba hacia el salón del trono.

Otros guardias habían aparecido, tome mi postura de ataque pero todos ellos pasaron de largo y gritando de miedo. Quizás el rumor del fantasma vengador fue un chisme muy popular entre las tropas.

 **Salón del trono.**

Shining Armor y la princesa Cadence habían llegado al salón del trono viendo a la princesa Celestia quien trotaba en circulos con desesperacion y miedo, y tambien dejando un foso por donde pasaba. Cadence la detubo mientras la princesa del sol aun hablaba sola, aunque con una cachetada la detuvo.

-Gracias sobrina, es lo que necesitaba.

-Tia, ¿que es lo que esta pasando aqui?

-Mis tropas han sido derrotadas y huyeron por miedo al enemigo.

-De nuevo son los changelings-Dedujo Shining.

-Como me gustaria que fueran ellos, pero se trata...

Y un guardia salio disparado desde el pasillo de los vitrales y destruyendo la puerta del salon del trono e interrumpiendo a los tres. El guardia, que era un pegaso, salio disparado por la ventana y notandose un gran miedo en su rostro.

-Yo me ocupo princesa-Dijo decidido Shining mientras combocaba su escudo que alguna vez protegió Canterlot y el Imperio de Cristal.

-¡CELESTIA!-Grite mientras corría a gran velocidad hacia la pony blanca, quien estaba con una rosa y un pony blanco con armadura de cristal.

Me lanze directo hacia ellos con escoba en mano con tal de darle un fuerte golpe, pero derrepente una especie de campo de energía violeta me detuvo y destrozo la escoba por completo. Vi como ese unicornio miraba con confianza como su escudo me detuvo e hizo que cayera de espalda. Intente hacer un Smash Punch, pero este no le hizo nada. Tanto Celestia como la otra pony estaban felicitando al pony con armadura.

Fue entonces que me enoje de verdad. Me acerque al escudo de energia y empece a rodearlo intentando buscar un punto debil. Mi maestro me enseño que nada en el universo es perfecto, siempre habra un defecto o un error en algo, inclusive lo mas puro como un escudo de energia magico.

-¿Que intentas hacer? Este escudo es indestructible, los changelings lo intentaron y tambien el rey Sombra. ¿Crees que un Waddle Dee como tu podra...?

-Tia, el no nos puede oir.

-Oh, que vergonsozo.

Luego de darle una vuelta completa al escudo, pude encontrar en punto de quiebre del escudo y tal parece que ese pony ya sabe que lo encontre, se notaba el miedo en su rostro. Esta vez decidi usar una de las tecnicas que Knuckle Joe me enseño y que a la vez se la enseño un piloto de carreras de autos gravitacionales. Mi puño se envolvio en llamas, sientiendo un poco el ardor por las altas temperaturas, mientras un ave se formaba con el fuego.

-¡Falcon Punch!

Hubo un fuerte sonido, como el de un martillo golpeando una plantilla de plástico. Celestia dio una pequeña carcajada para que después los tres vieran como el escudo empezaba a trizarse como un cristal hasta que exploto en una lluvia de destellos.

Los tres estaban sorprendidos ante tal acontecimiento. Me acerque lentamente hacia Celestia aprovechando que aun seguían en shock, pero uno de ellos logro recomponerse a tiempo y darme una estocada, por suerte logre esquivarlo a tiempo.

-No te dejare que dañes a la princesa Celestia.

-De acuerdo. Veamos si eres mejor que esos soldaditos de plomo.

 **Habitacion de Luna.**

-Acaso no puedes hacer las pases de una maldita vez con Chrysalis de una buena vez-Susurro Luna mientras ponia su almuada en su cara para intentar omitir todo el ruido posible.

La princesa de la noche estaba descansando o eso quisiera por tanto ruido de explosiones, gritos y mas explosiones. Luna tan solo queria levantarse y exigir silencio luego de que ella tuviera una larga y pesada noche intentando encontrar una pesadilla de un pony que no podia encontrar.

Luna tan solo busco entre sus cosas unas orejeras para omitir todo el ruido pero mientras buscaba, su espejo empezó a brillar y reflejando lo que parecía Ponyville. Fue entonces que Twilight atravesó el espejo, luego Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Spike y Fluttershy.

-¡Listo Sunset pasamos todos!-Grito Twilight al espejo para que después la mencionada unicornio atravesara el espejo y el reflejo desaparecía.

-Rarity tiene razón. Es muy cansado hacer portales espejos y peor aun si son de distancias muy lejanas-Dijo agotada la unicornio con sombrero de bufon.

-Espera Sunset, conosco un hechizo de recuperacion. Tan solo dejame concentrarme...

-No te preocupes, tengo algo que me servira-Dijo antes de poner su cabeza en su alforja-Con razon Bandana siempre dice que no llevemos tantas cosas aqui, despues es muy dificil encontrarlas.

Sunset cada vez registraba mas y mas su alforja en busca de algo. Y antes de que alguna de las ponies presentes le ayudara a buscar por ella, vieron como la mitad del cuerpo de la unicornio entraba en la alforja para que despues el cuerpo entero entrara.

Nadie entendia lo que pasaba, ni siquiera Twilight quien estuvo y sabia sobre el equipo Canterlot y su base. Luego de un tiempo aparecio Sunset y saliendo debilmente de la alforja sosteniendo un tomate con su magia. Sus amigas la ayudaron a salir y Pinkie y Rainbow intentaban ver dentro de la alforja y saber como es que ella pudo entrar por completo, hasta que vieron un universo entero dentro de la alforja y con varios objetos grandes flotando en este.

Sunset se comio el MaxiTomate entero y una especie de aura brillante empezo a rodearla y sus marcas de cansancio, como arrugas en la cara y algunas heridas en sus cascos, desaparecieron. Tanto las princesas como las ponies se sorprendieron ante los sucedido. Todas le hicieron mucjas preguntas ante lo sucedido, pero ella tampoco tenia mucho conocimiento sobre el fruto, quizas Bandana o Fluttershy sabrian, pero ella sabia que no habia tiempo que perder.

-Vamos tenemos que irnos antes de que Bandana cometa una locura-Dijo saliendo con rapidez dejando al resto atras y luego de un rato devolverse-Hace tiempo que no estot aqui, ¿por donde estaba el salon del trono?

Algunas aguantaron las risas y guiaron a Sunset hacia el salon del trono. Al llegar pudieron ver la batalla entre Shining Armor y Bandana Dee. Ambos luchaban bastante bien, uno con espada en casco y el otro con sus puños, pero se notaba que el experto capitán de la Guardia Real del Imperio de Cristal estaba siendo vencido lentamente por el capitán de la Guardia Real del Rey Dedede y de los Waddle Dees.

Twilight quería intervenir en la batalla para ayudar a su hermano, pero un muro de hielo apareció frente a ella y sus amigas quienes tambien iban a ayudar. Todas voltearon para Sunset tenia unacorona dorada con hielos sobre esta, ademas de que su pelaje y melena se volvieron celeste.

-Por favor, dejenlo. Él sabe lo que hace-Dijo mientras se acercaba al grupo-Te lo prometo Twilight, el no le hara daño a tu hermano.

-Confio en ti Sunset-Entendió la alicornio y dándole un abrazo a su amiga-Estas muy fría.

En ese momento, pudieron ver como Bandana le daba una patada em voltereta en el mentom de Shining mientras su casco de cristal salia volando con gran fuerza hacia las Mane6, que por suerte la pared de hielo logro bloquearla.

Pero con ese golpe Shining no cayo con ese golpe y logro darle otro antes de que el Waddle Dee cayera al suelo, pero eso tampoco lo detuvo. El capitan concentro su magia para lanzar diferentes ataques hacia Bandana quien los esquivaba a gran velocidad y acercandose a Shining. Este podia sentir un gran miedo hacia el pequeño guerrero hasta que se detuvo frente a él, desefundo rapido su espada y le dio una estocada mortal, a su ilusion.

Bandana aparecio sobre Shining y teniendo su funda de la espada sonre sus manos. Antes de que Shining lograra hacer algun hechizo o si quiera voltear, este recibio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo noqueo de inmediato. Todos estaban sin habla sobre lo qie ocurrio, excepto por Sunset que ya habia visto esa habilidad de su superior.

-¿Que fue lo que hizo ese pequeño?-Dijo Rainbow sin poder creerselo.

-La Tecnica de Multi-Imagenes-Respondio Sunset a la pegaso.

-¿Como funciona eso?

-Asi-Dijo para que despues aparecer de frente al grupo mientras que su ilusion de ella misma se desvanecia lentamente-Aun intento perfeccionarla, pero según Bandana es suficiente para engañar a alguien.

-Asombroso.

-¡Como te atreves a hacerle eso a mi marido!-Grito Cadence llendo a gran velocidad hacia el Waddle Dee quien solo miraba a la alicornio de forma seria.

Este desapareció en hizo que la princesa detuviera su avance para prepararse ante cualquier ataque. Miraba en diferentes direcciones, excepto abajo que fue donde recibió el golpe de Bandana, justo en su vientre. Esta cayo inconsciente al suelo mientras el Waddle Dee cambiaba su rostro a uno mas enojado.

Bandana se diriguio lentamente hacia Celestia, quien estaba muerta de miedo. No se movia de su trono y no hacia nada para defenderse, quizas sabiendo que no tendria oportunidad contra el pequeño ser. Luna intento ir con su hermana, pero Sunset intento convencerla de no ir.

-¿Como puedes confiar en él? Ves lo que a hecho. Los guardias, Shining, Cadence. Acaso crees que no le hara nada.

-Se que solo lo conosco un par de semanas. Pero fue suficiente para creer y confiar en él. Bandana intenta hacernos mas fuertes y siempre se preocupa por nosotras antes que él mismo. Segun dijo, se inspira en su rey que hace lo mismo, se preocupa primero por la seguridad de sus subditos antes que de su propia seguridad.

Bandana ya estaba frente al trono, frente a frente con la monarca de Equestria que al fin formuló palabra.

-¡¿Que es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Poder absoluto?! ¡¿Gobernar Equestria?! ¡¿Los Elementos de la Armonía?! ¡¿El Corazón de Cristal?! ¡¿Los poderes del Arcoiris?! ¡¿Que es lo que quieres?!

-Quiero lo que es mio.

-¿Que?

-¡Mi bandana! ¡¿Donde esta mi bandana?!

Celestia veia los ojos blancos del Waddle Dee y un gran miedo pasaba por su cuerpo. Cierto, ella se habra enfrentado a Discord, al rey Sombra y a NightMare Moon, pero este nuevo enemigo es el unico que le a dado miedo, miedo a la muerte y la destruccion de su reino.

La princesa hizo un movimiento rapido con sus ojos a la derecha, algo que vio Bandana y la dejo para dirigirse a una pared en donde no habia nada. Este empezo a tocarla y cuando sintio algo, lanzo un fuerte puñetazo, destruyendo parte de la pared y revelando una puerta. La antigua puerta que guardaba los Elementos de la Armonia.

-Nintendium. Debio haberte costado muy caro su majestad. Veamos si no es una falsificacion-Dije con sarcasmo mientras me preparaba para lanzar otro Falcon Punch.

-¡Bandana, atrapalo!-Escuche a Sunset y vi como lanzaba una lanza-No sera la tuya, pero al menos te servira.

-Gracias Sunset. Sabes, tenia planeado aplicar esta tecnica en el entrenamiento de la proxima semana, pero creo que mejor sepas a que se enfrentaran.

Concentre mis energias en mi lanza mientras un portal debajo mio. Todos se acercaron mas para ver que pasaba y se sorprendieron al momento que clave mi lanza hacia el portal y otros mas aparecieron alrededor de la puerta. Todas pegaron un grito cuando un monton de lanzas, unas diez o quince por portal, salieron clavando con fuerza sobre la puerta de Nintendium.

Las lanzas volvieron y yo caí agotado. Sunset se acerco a mami y busco en su alforja un MaxiTomate que comí de inmediato antes de caer inconsciente por toda la energía gastada de golpe.

-Esta técnica no se puede comparar con la de mi maestro. El sabe hacerla mejor.

-Puede que se haya visto fuerte, pero no le ha hecho ni un rasguño a la puerta. Deja me abrirla por ti. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, si es que no me matas claro-Dijo Celestia y podia notar un tono de miedo en cada una de sus palabras.

Esta puso su cuerno en el orificio que tenia la pierta y concentro sus energias para que la puerta empezara a brillar. Solo que el brillo no se debia a que se estaba abriendo, sino que se estaba rompiendo. Lentamente empezaba a destrozarse hasta que se cayo en pedazos.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, exepto por Sunset, ante mi actuar. Celestia y las otras dos que se parecian, tartamudeaban diferentes preguntas, entre ellas que era imposible que esa puerta fuera destruida por un monton de lanzas. Je, de seguro la Giant Galaxia la hubiera hecho polvo con una sola de ellas.

Luego de que el polvo que dejo la caida de escombros, entre dentro de la habaitacion. Era pequeña y traia un pedestal con una especie de adorno dorado, tal parece que iba adornado con gemas o algo asi. Pero lo que mas me importaba era mi bandana y esta se encontraba en otro pedestal.

Al tomarla, podia sentir como una parte de mi volvia y me completaba. Sali de la habitacion para recibir una fuerte patada por parte de ese pony blanco que tal parece se recupero rapido.

-Asi que quieres seguir. Veamos que te parece si...-Me interrumpio Sunset despues de que ella lo noqueara con um bloque de hielo que le llego a ese pony-Buen trabajo Sunset.

-Gracias. Rapido Bandana, debemos de volver.

-Por cierto, ¿Como estan Sword, Blade y Galbo?

-Ellos estan bien y estan de camino a Dreamland.

-Que suerte. Y Kirby.

-Yo te lo puedo explicar-Escuche a Celestia detras mio y vi como levantaba su ala derecha.

 **Flash Back.**

 _Celestia lanzo con fuerza a Bandana en direccion al portal con todas sus fuerzas. La princesa sintió como una enorme energía iba hacia ella. Se trataba de una pequeña bola rosa con un sombrero verde y una pequeña espada. Cuando Celestia hizo aparecer una espada para defenderse, el pequeño ser hizo brillar su espada y sombrero y ambos cambiaron, tanto de apariencia como de tamaño._

 _-¡Giant Ultra Sword!Grito el pequeño mientras su espada del tamaño de la escuela caía a gran velocidad hacia la monarca del sol._

 _Celestia miro la espada con espanto e hizo un escudo para intentar contener la gran espada, pero su escudo empezaba a trizarse lentamente._

 _-¡Kirby no!-Escucho Celestia a Sunset mientras esta estaba envuelta en fuego._

 _Esta salio disparada hacia Kirby y lo empujo con fuerza, justo cuando la espada destruyo el escudo. Por suerte para Celestia la espada cambia de trayectoria salvandola de una muerte segura, pero su ala derecha no se salvo teniendo una gran cicatriz._

 _Intentando aguantar el dolor, uso un hechizo de curacion y volvio al portal._

-Eso explica su cicatriz. Pero no explica el hecho de de herir a Galbo, Sword y Blade.

-Eso te lo puedo explicar-Dijo Sunset.

 **Flash Back.**

 _Despues de que Applebloom le pasara el disco con el mensaje del rey Dedede para Bandana, un brillo salio del portal, pero em vez de Twilight salio una gran bestia, una mezcla entre un oso y una abeja._

 _-¿Un BugBear? ¿Aqui?-Se sorprendio Blade al ver la gran bestia quien se atoro en la base de la estatua._

 _-Todos a dentro-Dijo Sword y ambos caballeros desenfundaron sus espadas-Nosotros nos ocupamos._

 _-¿Por que no simplemente activamos el sistema de seguridad?-Dijo Celestia sacando el control de seguridad._

 _-No lo haga-Interrumpieron ambos caballeros y señalaron el suelo y la bestia quien aun intentaba safarse-Estamos en el campo minado electrificado. Dejenos a nosotros, si fallamos lo activa._

 _Celestia asintio y diriguieron a todos los estudiantes que se quedaron devuelta a la escuela, dejando a los caballeros y a Galbo. El ex demonio se acerco al BugBear justo a tiempo para cuando este logro salir del portal, y ambos empezaron a "Dialogar" entre gruñidos._

 _Estuvieron asi un rato, hasta que el mosntruos insecto ataco al demonio reptil y este lo envolvio con su fuego. Cuando termino su llamarada, Sword y Blade terminaron el trabajo cortando a la bestia en dos. Todos festejaron cuando los tres vencieron a la bestia, pero sus alegrias se fueron cuando ambos pedazos empezo a emerger una bestia todavia peor._

 _De ambas partes aparecio una criatura parecida a una cucaracha gigante, partida a la mitad y ambas se unieron una vez salida del cuerpo del BugBear._

 _-¿Que demonios...?-Ambos caballeros dijeron y fueron arrojados con fuerza por las patas de la cucaracha._

 _Galbo decidió combatir contra el insecto gigante usando todas sus fuerzas. Luego de una intensa batalla, Galbo resulto victorioso, dejando a su enemigo hecho cenizas pero con graves heridas. Este decidió irse con Sword y Blade quienes aun no despertaban, justo cuando el helicóptero llegaba a la escuela._

-Hay se explica el porque Galbo, Sword y Blade estaban heridos. Pero antes de que la princesa me lanzara, vi a Celestia y a Luna muy mal heridas.

-Eso tambien te lo puedo explicar.

 **Flash Back.**

 _-¿Intentaron usar los poderes?-Dijo Sunset sorprendida._

 _-Estabamos asustadas al ver como Sword y Blade fueron derrotados e intentamos ayudarles._

 _-No creimos que nos electrocutaria._

-Hay se explica todo. Todo menos el por que usted me lanzo hasta este mundo.

Celestia estaba siendo acorralada por miradas acusadoras de todos en el lugar, hasta que o aguanto y lo soltó todo.

-De acuerdo, confieso. Fue mi idea liberar de nuevo al BugBear-Confeso la monarca mientras se ocultaba con sus casco y alas.

-Pero ¿Porque princesa?

-Era para ver el avance de mis tropas ante cualquier ataque sorpresa. Pero el monstruo cambio de rumbo y se dirigió a Ponyville. Otra vez. Cuando lo segui, vi que se diriguia a tu castillo Twilight. Pero fue muy tarde, él entro y destruyo parte de esa maquina que tenías en el espejo. Me tomo un par de horas repararlo y también idear un plan. Y era traer a ese tal Bandana que tu me habías dicho en la mañana.

-Acaso pedirlo con un "por favor" no habría bastado.

-En realidad quería probarte, ver si eres tan fuerte como Twilight me había contado en sus cartas.

-Bueno, ya me has probado y viste como vencí a todo tu ejercito.

-Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda-Dijo y se arrodillo frente mio-Por favor, entrena a mis tropas, por favor.

-En parte no puedo, tengo que entrenar a Sunset y sus amigas en su mundo. Pero puefo ayudarte, Sunset, me ayudas.

-Por su puesto.

-Afirma mi bandana como una bolsa y mantenla alli-Sunset entendio y salte hacia mi bandana.

Luego de unos minutos, saque una gran canasta con MaxiTomates, una gran cantidad de libros y tres docenas de lanzas.

-Esta es la forma de disculparme. 200 MaxiTomates para repartir entre tus tropas que están encerradas en las mazmorras. La colección completa de, espero que no le ofenda, "Entrenar Tropas para Tontos" y alguna lanzas para que aprendan a usarlas.

-No pienso leer estos...-Dijo Shining.

-Gracias por sus regalos Sir Bandana-Interrumpio Celestia estrellandole la cara contra los libros y se inclino hacia el soldado-Aplicaras todo lo que hay en estos libros.

-Si su majestad

-No estoy muy acostumbrado, mejor dicho, nadie me a llamado asi. Es la primera vez, mis hombres solo me han llamado capitán y el resto Bandana. Solo diga me Bandana su majestad.

-De acuerdo Sir... Que diga, De acuerdo Bandana.

-Por cierto. ¿Cuantos dias pase inconsciente?

-Solo dos horas.

-Que suerte. Pense que pase mas tiempo. Como ya todo se a aclarado, que tal si volvemos antes de que algo malo ocurra en Canterlot...-Fui interrumpido por la radio que tenia en mi bandana.

-Bandana, Sunset. ¿Me escuchan?

-Fuerte y claro Rainbow. ¿Que ocurre?

-Necesitamos que vuelvan. Una anomalía apareció en el amazonas. No se muy bien de quien se trata.

-¿Como pudiste comunicarte entre mundos?-Dijo Twilight sorprendida.

-Estoy aquí en Equestria, en tu castillo. ¿Como le hacen ustedes para hacer algo con estos cascos? Apenas pude encender el radio.

-Vuelve a tu mundo Rainbow, estamos de camino-Dije y corte comunicaciones-Creo que esto es el adios. Y antes de que se me olvide. Princesa, tendrá que venir conmigo.

Celestia se sorprendió y accedió ir con Bandana y Sunset al mundo humano.

 **Canterlot High.**

Todos nos encontrabamos en la base subterranea, bueno no todos, no iba a traer a todos los que estaban en el salon del trono, pero siguiendo, todos veiamos como Celestia hablaba con Kirby, quien estaba en un rincon sin prestarle atencion.

-... Y esa es la razón por la que me lleve a tu amigo-Termino de explicar Celestia a Kirby quien no le prestó atención todo el tiempo.

Celestia se inclino hacia Kirby y volvió a hablarle.

-Por favor, Kirby. Estoy muy arrepentida por lo que hice y solo quiero que me per...-Fue interrumpida por una cachetada ppr parte de Kirby-Me lo meresco.

Pero ahi no termino. Kirby salto hacie la princesa y le dio un beso. Celestia se sonrrojo ante la muestra de cariño, pero también empezó a rodearla un destello que curaba la cicatriz que tenia en su ala.

Kirby le dedico una sonrisa a Celestia mientras ella empezaba a llorar de alegría y abrazaba a Kirby con fuerza y este se reía ante la muestra de cariño de la princesa. Después de que ambos se separaran del gran abrazo, en la pantalla empezó a mostrar un mensaje de llamada entrante. Llamada desde Dreamland.

-Muy bien, se acabo el momento de disculpas. Twilight, Celestia, tendrán que volver a su mundo, ah y desde mañana podrás volver Twilight, pero la próxima vez sigue mis ordenes.

-No te preocupes. Obedeceré cada una de tus ordenes.

-Gracias, el resto vuelvan a sus casas. Hoy fue un día pesado.

-¿Tu no vendrás?-Me pregunto Applejack.

-Después, primero tengo que atender la llamada. En privado.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en casa. Tortolito-Rio mientras cerraba la puerta y sus amigas le hacían preguntas.

Solo Trix un poco y atendí la llamada. Taranza se encontraba del otro lado y parecía preocupada.

-Bandana,es bueno que estés bien. Cuando tus amigas me dijeron que te habían llevado a otro mundo me desespere y decidi ir hacia alla. Por suerte su majestad y Sir Meta Knight me detuvieron diciendome que unos caballitos no te harian gran daño.

-Cierto, no fueron gran cosa y al final fue un gran mal entendido.

-Por cierto, ¿Aun lo tienes?

-Es lo primero que veo al buscar algo en mi Bandana. ¿Y tu?

-Siempre esta conmigo.

Y ambos sacamos un peluche de nosotros. Una Taranza de lana y un Bandana Dee de felpa. Nosotros lo hicimos un mes despues de conocernos y nos lo regalamos para que siempre nos sintieramos juntos.

-Casi se me olvida. Sir Meta Knight me contó que hoy tuvieron sus primeras misiones. ¿Me lo cuentas?

-Claro, acomodate y te lo cuento todo...

Estuvimos gran parte de la noche hablando de todo lo que paso hoy. Le parecio intetesante que algunos monstruos de Dreamland pudieran viajar hasta aqui. Tambien se le cruzo la idea de atravezar alguno de estas anomalias para visitar la Tierra y que quizas lo haga. Si Galbo pudo llegar hasta aqui, por que ella no.

Luego ella me conto lo que paso ahi. Resulta que la reina Ripple paso a visitar a su majestad y estuvieron los dos juntos, mientras que ella, Fumu y Ribbon los espiaban de lejos y tambien Bun y Escargoon. Parece ser que estaban en una cita.

Se nos hizo muy tarde, mas bien fue tarde para mi, son 12 horas de diferencia entre la Tierra y Pop Star, asi que nos despedimos. Al salir use mi tecnica de helicoptero y fui en direccion a la granja para descansar. Hoy fue un dia muy duro para todos, algo me dice que mañana sera peor.

 **Continuara...**

 **Adelanto del Proximo Capitulo.**

 _Durante el entrenamiento, el teletransportador sufrio una sobre carga y teletransporto a Sunset, Kirby y Bandana._

 _Pero en vez de enviarlos a alguna parte de la Tierra. Los llevo a tres años en pasado._

 **Proximo Capitulo: Problemas en el Espacio Tiempo.**

 _-La primera regla a la hora de viajar al pasado es nunca ver a tu otro yo._

 _-En especial si tu otra yo es malvada y con planes de conquistar otro mundo._

 _-Por cierto. ¿Donde se metio Kirby?_


	9. Problemas en el Espacio Tiempo

**Disclaimer: Equestria Girls y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 _Ha pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido con mi secuestro por parte de la princesa Celestia y todo a vuelto a la normalidad. Y con normalidad es enfrentarse a monstruos en diferentes partes de America. No quiero dar tantos detalles sobre estas misiones, ya que resultaron ser monstruos debiles y con razonamiento para que pudieran volver de forma pacifica a su mundo._

 _Tambien mencionar que las chicas han mejorado mucho en su entrenamiento y con ello me he tenido que te poner mas estricto con ellas. Me han tumbado un par de veces durante la semana, pero eso aun no es suficiente para vencerme._

 _Hoy como es domingo, decidimos comenzar el entrenamiento desde temprano. Gran parte de la tarde lo usaron las chicas para mejorar sus poderes, siendo Twilight quien logro una Super habilidad, Magic Beam. Ella y Fluttershy han tenido un arduo entrenamiento para controlar sus nuevos poderes, quizas deba llamar a mi maestro para que las ayude._

 _Ya en la tarde volvimos a la rutina de siempre, tratar de vencerme. Asi que las chicas se prepararon para el combate de hoy._

 **Tercera Semana en la Tierra. Base Subterranea. 19:45.**

Las chicas ya estaban listas para el combate. Esta vez decidieron ocupar poderes al azar. Sunset con Yo-Yo, Rainbow con Wheel, Pinkie con Ball, Rarity con Tornado, Applejack con Spear, Fluttershy con Beam y Twilight con Spark. Cuando ya terminaron de planear su estrategia, yo me posicione para el largo combate.

-Interesante, veamos como les va ahora.

Todas mostraron una sonrisa de confianza y se lanzaron al ataque. Rainbow se transformó en rueda y empezó a convocar una nube por todo el lugar. Muy buena estrategia, si su enemigo tuviera algo para dispersarla. Pero al parecer ya lo sabían, caía en su trampa.

Mientras hacia girar mi lanza para dispersar la niebla, Rarity tomo a Pinkie, ya transformada en pelota, y empezo a girar a gran velocidad. Una vez que alcanzo una gran velocidad y la lanzo hacia mi cuando estaba distraido. Con la gran fuerza del impacto, ambos salimos volando, siendo Pinkie quien se estrello con Rarity, quien se recuperaba del mareo por los giros constantes de la habilidad, y yo quien me iba a estrellar con Applejack, quien ya se preparaba para atacarme con su lanza electrificada gracias a Twilight.

Por suerte me detuve en el aire usando mi movimiento helicopteri antes de que Applejack lograra darme con su lanza electrificada. Pero al detenerme sufri otro ataque por parte de Sunset, enredando su Yo-Yo en mi lanza y quitandomela de las manos, arrojandola lejos de mi.

-Muy bien hecho chicas. Pero eso no me detendra.

Me puse en pocision de combate justo antes de que Rainbow me atropellara y le diera un fuerte puñetazo, mandandola hacia Twilight quien estaba acumulando energia electrica y ambas se electrocutaron al chocar.

Solo quedaban tres y Fluttershy fue la siguiente, aunque costo bastante, siendo paralizado un par de veces por los rayos magicos de la varita que tenia y a Sunset quien la apoyaba lanzando su Yo-Yo varias veces contra mi. Pero por un descudio de Sunset, enredo su arma a los pies de Fluttershy y le lanze una pata y ambas chocaron quedando inconscientes.

Solo quedaba Applejack quien se veia entre asustada y confiada. Con su lanza, que aun seguia electrificada, empezo a darme varias estocadas que dificilmente podia esquivar, teniendo varias cortadas y quemaduras en el cuerpo. Fue entonces que aproveche la ocasion en que me iba a dar un golpe cargado para desarmarla y enviar lejos su lanza, pero ahi fue cuando los problemas comenzaron.

La lanza cayo sobre el teletransportador, que se encontraba en un rincon de la base, y destruyo parte de la plataforma inhabilitandolo hasta que las descargad electricas de la lanza lo hicieron funcionar y sobrecargarlo. Debido a esto, el teletransportador solto grandes cantidades de rayos por todos lados y destruyendo todo a su paso. Todos salimos del lugar, siendo las chicas primero y al final Kirby y yo, pero al llegar a la puerta nos empezamos a elevar debido a la falta de gravedad y a ser succionados por una especie de esfera negra que lanzaba rayos por todos lados.

Kirby se agarro de mi y yo clave mi lanza a la pared para no se absorbidos por la esfera de energia. Por suerte la esfera no empezaba a hacerse mas grande, pero la lanza se empezaba a salir de la pared, tan solo faltaban segundos antes de que ambos fueramos absorbidos. Cuando la lanza se salio, fuimos detenidos de golpe gracias a que Sunset sostenia la punta me mi lanza con sus mano.

-¡Sueltala Sunset! ¡No permitire que arriesgues tu vida por salvarnos! ¡Estaremos bien!

-¡No Bandana! ¡Es hora que nosotras nos preocupemos por ti!

Y empezo a tirar de la lanza lentamente mientras se sujetaba del otro lado de la puerta con su Yo-Yo desde la cintura y amarrado a algo.

-¡¿Donde esta el resto?!-Le pregunto al ver que solo estaba ella.

-¡Les dije que evacuaran la escuela por si es que esto se sale de control!

Sunset alcanzo mi mano y pude sentir que evadimos la muerte una vez mas, o eso crei cuando escuche algo romperse del otro lado.

-Maldita sea, sabia que debia amarrarlo en otro lado.

Fue entonces que los tres fuimos arrastrados hacia la esfera de energia y destinados a una desconocida muerte segura.

 **Hace tres años. Canterlot High. 20:30.**

-Bandana. Bandana despierta-Dije sacudiendo al inconsciente Waddle Dee hasta que vi a Kirby transformado en Fire Kirby-¿Que planeas hacer? No, espera.

Fue muy tarde, Kirby hizo un pequeño soplido al pie de Bandana y este empezaba a murmurar cosas.

-Su majestad tenga cuidado. Las aguas de Lava Star no son baños termales. ¿Que huele a quemado?

-Emmm, tu-Le dije apuntado a pie que se estaba quemando.

-Oh. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-Y empezo a correr por todos lados mientras intentaba no reirme. Pero no aguante-¡No te rias y ayudame!

Por suerte tenia la corona de Water, me la puse y empape por completo a Bandana, pero en vez de lanzar un pequeño chorro de agua, lanze una pequeña ola. Aun no soy muy buena con Water, ina a practicar en la playa.

-Gracias Sunset-Dijo y escupió un poco de agua, se levanto y vio la escuela-Al parecer evacuaron... Espera un momento. A esta hora no hay nadie en la escuela, ni si quiera Celestia estaría hasta esta hora, ¿Por que dijiste que las chicas estaban evacuando la escuela?

-Decidi hacerlo para que no salieran lastimadas. Pero tal parece que no fue tan grave esa esfera de energía.

-Es cierto, solo nos teletransporto cinco metros hacia arriba. Sera mejor que vuelvas a casa y te lleves a Kirby. Vere si alguien se quedo en la escuela y ver las condiciones de la base. Nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos mañana Bandana-Dije y él se fue dentro de la escuela, mientras Kirby se subia en mi cabeza y nos ibamos a casa.

Desde el incidente del baile otoño, la directora Celestia me dejo vivir en su casa junto con su hermana en el atico de su casa en los suburbios, con la promesa de cambiar mi actitud y dejar que mis amigas me compartieran su amistad. Eh estado alli por dos años y es como estar en el castillo de Canterlot devuelta y tener ese mismo sentimiento cuando estaba alli.

Ademas de que esta es la tercera vez que Kirby esta aqui y ya sabe donde no debe meterse, aunque igual la comida desaparece. Por lo menos a Bandana le llegan algunas riquezas por parte de Dedede para pagar todos los gasto de Kirby.

Al llegar, intente abrir la puerta con la llave pero esta no abria. Intente varias veces hasta que decidi golpear la puerta para que me abrieran. Acaso abran cambiado la cerradura hoy, imposible.

-¿Sunset?-Dijo sorprendida Celestia-Ven adelante.

-Vamos Kirby.

Ambos entramos y vi que la casa lucia diferente, muy diferente. Es como cuando llegue aquí por primera vez. Decidí sentarme en el sofá, pero al ver a Kirby dirigirse a la cocina. Solo di un suspiro y fui rapido hacia el y lo agarre antes de que abriera el refrigerador y volvimos al living.

-Al parecer te acostumbraste a estar con Pinkie. Jejeje. To te culpo, pero cuando estes aqui solo puedes comer cuando este lista la cena y el desayuno, cuando este devuelta en la escuela Pinkie te traera un pastel como siempre.

-Poyo-Dijo Kirby apenado.

-Sabes, intentare convencerlas para que te den mas. Que te parece.

-¡Poyo!

Solo rei ante la expresion de Kirby y este se sento en la mesa esperando la cena. Yo fui a hablar con Celestia y Luna para ver si podian darle mas, pero ellas no estaban en la cocina, sino en el patio trasero de la casa. Ellas estaban conversando, sobre mi.

-Sunset esta actuando muy rara, mucho mas de cuando llego a la escuela.

-Tienes razon. Es como si fuera otra Sunset. ¿Crees que se este arrepintiendo de sus actos?

-Quizas al fin esta cambiando para bien y su primer paso sea hablar con alguien de confianza.

¿Actos pasados? ¿Cambiando para bien? De que diablos estan hablando. La unica forma de saberlo era hablarlo con ellas personalmente.

-Disculpen-Dije saliendo de la casa y me dirigi hacia ellas-Pero, ¿de que estan hablando?

-Creemos que estas actuando mas diferente de lo que estabamos acostumbrada.

-¿A que se...?-Me interrumpi por un ruido que venia de la cocina-Me disculpan un momento.

Fui rapido a la cocina, pero no fui lo demasiado rapida para impedir que Kirby vaciara el refrigerador. Tan solo di un suspiro, tome a Kirby y regrese al patio pata seguir con la plactica.

-Perdon por lo sucedido. Kirby volvio a vaciar el refrigerador. En que estabamos. ¿Por que esas caras?

-¿Como hiciste eso?-Preguntó sorprendida Luna.

-¿Y quien es esa linda criaturita que tienes alli?-Preguntó Celestia mientras se acercaba y Kirby saltaba a sus brazos.

-Estan bromeando, ¿cierto? Esto lo aprendi con el entrenamiento diario que hacemos las chicas junto con Bandana...

Empece a explicarles todo lo sucedido, pero no tenian ni idea sobre lo que decia. Sino fuera por Kirby ya estarian llamando a la policia para encerrarme en un manicomio. Al parecer cuando los tres fuimos absorbidos, no fuimos teletransportados a las afueras de la escuela, sino que viajamos tres años en el pasado.

En ese entonces ya estaba en marcha mi plan para conquistar Equestria. Esto era malo, muy malo. Tenía que comunicarme con Bandana de inmediato, pero él no respondía su radio. Algo grave debió haberle pasado, o quizás ya sabe que viajamos en el tiempo y se este ocultando. Celestia me ofreció dormir en una habitación de huéspedes que tenían, mientras ella dormiría con Kirby. Mañana intentaré ponerme en contacto con Bandana.

De camino a Canterlot High. 07:30.

Ya estabamos de camino a la escuela, pero yo debia bajarme antes para que mis compañeros no empiecen a sospechar de mi y también deje a Kirby en casa, si alguien lo viera sería muy peligroso con los sucesos del futuro, así que permanecerá oculto hasta que encontremos una forma de volver a nuestro mundo.

-...Y recuerden, nadie debe saber nada sobre esto. Si es lo que creo puede que ya haya cambiado los sucesos del futuro.

-No te preocupes Sunset, intentaremos no darte tantos problemas-Dijo Celestia sin quitarle la vista al camino.

-Pero, ¿que hay de tu yo de este tiempo?-Me pregunto Luna.

-Segun recuerdo, ella ya debió haber vuelto a Equestria y averiguar sobre la nueva alumna de la princesa Celestia y que pronto se convertirá en princesa.

-Entoces seras como antes, una bravucona.

-No me queda de otra si no quiero causar sospechas y cambiar mi futuro, a pesar de que esto puede ser una oportunidad para cambiarlo para bien pero es mejor no arriesgarse. No vaya ser que provoque un apocalipsis invernal en la Tierra como a Shiver Star.

-¿Que es Shiver Star?

-Despues de los explico-Dije y baje del auto-Nos vemos mas tarde.

-Adios Sunset, cuidate-Dijeron ambas y conducieron en direccion a la escuela.

Mientras que yo tambien iba, hasta que fui tacleada por algo y llebada a los arbustos que habian a un lado mio. Crei que se trataba de Pinkie o quizas de Snips y Snails, pero se trataba de Bandana y estaba todo sucio y olia muy mal. Parecia como si hubiera estado en un basurero.

-Al fin te encuentro Sunset. No sabes lo que eh tenido que hacer para que no me descubrieran. Pero en resumenes, me confundieron con un perro y un camion de la perrera no dejaba de perseguirme y la unica forma que pude perderlos fue esconderme en un basurero de un callejon hasta que desperte y te vi caminando hacia la escuela.

-¿Sabes que retrocedimos tres años en el tiempo?

-Si, lo se. Lo supe cuando te vi durmiendo en el sotano de la escuela y que tampoco estaba la base y tambien fijarme en el año en el mural de la escuela que anunciaba el baile de otoño. De cualquier manera, dime todo lo que hiciste al llegar a la casa de Celestia y Luna.

Y se lo dije.

-Ay caray. Espero que eso no cambie tanto el flujo temporal. Muy bien, sigue con tu plan de volver a ser una bravucona, yo ire a ver a Kirby y buscare la base de Adagio y sus hermanas-Dijo y se fue por el mismo callejón por el que vino.

Ya llegando a la escuela, fui recibida por Snips y Snails con sus halagos que no oía desde hace tiempo. Entramos los tres y fue como un deyavu al ver a todos los que estaban dejarme espacio por el corredor. Solo di un gran suspiro y empece hacer lo mio. Empujar a algunos distraidos, encerrar en sus casilleros a los nerds y probocar accidentes a los descuidados.

Por fuera me sentia con poder nuevamente, con ganas de volver a gobernar. Pero por dentro me devoraba la culpa por todos aquellos que lastimo y lastime alguna vez. Ya llegada la hora del almuerzo, vi a mis amigas todas juntas conversando, fue entonces que a Pinkie al parecer le dio un escalofrio, se dio la vuelta de su asiento y me miro con una gran sonrisa, para que despues se le borrara al mirarme y voltera denuevo a sus amigas.

-Esto es extraño.

-¿Que pasa ahora caramelo?

-Senti que un nuevo alumno habia llegado, pero solo se trataba de Sunset.

-Otra vez eso de Pinkie-Sentido. De seguro debe de estar fallando.

-Que raro, jamas habia fallado.

Me asuste y tambien recorde de lo que estaban hablando. El Pinkie-Sentido puede delatarme, no puedo hacercarme a Pinkie sino quiero arriesgar todo el futuro.

-Snips, Snails. Quedense aqui, ire a buscar algo que se olvido-Ambos asintieron como bobos y me dirigui a la salida.

Con la velocidad que gane gracias a los entrenamientos, llegue rapido a la ofina de la directora y al parecer discutían de algo y ambas se asustaron con mi llegada.

-Sunset, ¿que ocurrió?

-Al parecer Pinkie puede que este sospechando de mi.

-¿Como?

-Su Pinkie-Sentido-Ambas me miraron rara-Es muy difícil explicar, ni si quiera yo se como funciona eso. Pero estoy segura que no descansara hasta que consiga lo que quiera. En este caso, una fiesta de "Bienvenida a la Escuela"

-¿Sunset? ¡Sunset!-Escuche la voz de Bandana en mi mochila-¡Sunset contesta!

-Aqui Sunset, ¿que ocurre Bandana?

-Tengo malas noticias. Kirby se escapo y no se fue solo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Dejo vacio el refrigerador, las alacenas y tambien los suministros de supervivencia.

-Wow.

-¿Como puede comer tanto una criaturita tan linda y tierna como Kirby?

-Tambien se comio un pastel que estaba escondido en una pared oculta-Continuo Bandana.

Luna miro seria a Celestia, como si estuviera acusandola de algo.

-Puede ser de cualquiera.

-Tambien hay una nota. "Comer despues de comenzar la dieta. Celestia"-Fue entonces que Celestia y Luna empezaron a discutir de nuevo-¿Estoy en el altavoz?

-Si.

-Perdon. Pero al tema, Kirby se escapo y puede estar en cualquier lado. Que estoy diciendo, de seguro debe de estar asaltando cualquier lugar con comida, restaurantes, cafeterias, pastelerias...

-¡Sugar Cube Corner!-Dijimos a la vez.

-Hagas lo que hagas Sunset, no dejes que Pinkie llegue alli hasta que encuentra a Kirby.

-No te preocuoes, hoy es Lunes. Salimos tarde-Dije y el timbre de salida habia sonado-¿Que paso?

-Hoy es Viernes Sunset. Todos salen despues de almuerzo.

-¡Detenla antes de que llegue! Me comunicare contigo cuando logre atrapar a Kirby.

Guarde la radio y sali rapido para encontrar a Pinkie, pero no lograba verla por ningun lado. Decidi subir hasta el tejado por fuera de la escuela y ver por donde estaba. La pude ver saltando junto con sus amigas y se diriguian a Sugar Cube Corner, no puedo permitir que lleguen alli.

-Que tal si vamos a Sugar Cube Corner a celebrar este nuevo fin de semana-Pude escuchar a Pinkie en la otra esquina.

-No crees que son muchas fiestas por esta semana.

-No seas tontita Dashie. Solo hemos celebrado tu primer diez en este año, la llegada de mi prima y el primer diente de Gummy.

-Espera, Gummy no tiene ningún diente-Escuche a Applejack.

-Se le cayo su primer diente. ¡Hay que festejarlo!

Y al doblar la esquina, el grupo se detuvo en seco y todas me miraron con disgusto, excepto por Pinkie quien me dedico una gran sonrisa y teniendo a su mascota en sus manos.

-Hola amigas-Al decir esto todas se sorprendieron.

-Hola Sunset-Me saludo Pinkie y sus amigas la alejaron y empezaron a hablar entre ellas.

No las pude escuchar, pero estoy segura que estarán dudando ante mi comportamiento. Se separaron y todas empezaron a rodear me y todas empezaron da lanzarme miradas acusadoras. Cuando terminaron, Pinkie se me acerco y me dedico otra sonrisa y me abrazo.

-Es bueno que al fin dejes de ser mala y decidas que compartamos nuestra amistad contigo. ¿Que tal si vamos a Sugar Cube Corner a celebrar esto?-Me asuste al escucharla. Debía pensar rápido.

-Sabes, una mejor forma de celebrar esto es ir al parque con un picnic. ¿Que te parece?-Dije y ella empezó a pensarlo.

-Es una super hiper mega idea. ¡Vamos a celebrar con un picnic al parque!-Dijo mientras sacaba confeti de quien sabe donde y me sujeto de la mano para salir disparadas hacia el parque.

El resto nos estaba siguiendo, quizas para vigilarme y cuidar a Pinkie. Bien, el plan estaba en marcha, Bandana tendra tiempo suficiente para encontrar a Kirby antes de que alguien lo vea. Al llegar, Pinkie comenzo a hacer lo suyo de sacar cosas de la nada, desde su cabello hasta de algunos arboles diciendome que los tiene en toda la ciudad en caso de emergencia.

Pasamos gran parte las dos juntas comiendo y hablando, mientras que el resto nos vigilaba entre los arboles y arbustos, de seguro no confian en mi aunque es normal, aun soy peligrosa. Pero el unico problema que tenia era de cuando Bandana me llamara para decirme que atrapo a Kirby.

Fue entonces, despues de media hora, que recibi un mensaje de Bandana.

"Deberas de seguir con el plan. Kirby se me escapo por cuarta vez. Si vez algo raro en el cielo, ese es Kirby."

-Miren, un jet-Escuche a Rainbow que venía de los arbustos.

Todas dirigimos la mirada al ruido del motor que venia del cielo y vimos como un jet pequeño pasaba a varios metros sobre nosotras a gran velocidad y dejando una cola de humo por donde paso. Estaba claro, era Jet Kirby. Mi unica pregunta era, ¿de donde diablos saco una turbina? Aunque un juguete aereo a control remoto igual sirve.

Durante las dos horas que estuvimos en el parque, el resto de las chicas se acercaban una a una, quizas ya estaban tomando confianza al ver mi comportamiento con Pinkie. Pero yo sabia que esto acabaria cuando recibi el mensaje de Bandana.

"Sunset, vuelve a la casa de Celestia. Atrape a Kirby y necesito que lo cuides mientras voy a ver a Adagio"

-Lo siento chicas, pero me tengo que ir. Surgio una emergencia en donde vivo y necesito saber que paso. Adios-Dijo y me fui rapido a la salida del parque.

Pero las chicas me seguian, esto era malo. Si me veian entrar an la casa de Celestia puede que cambie algo en el futuro. Asi que al doblar en una esquina desapareci y fui lo mas rapido que pude hacia la siguiente calle para perderlas y funciono. Al parecer escuche a Rainbow quejarse de como pude ser mas rapida que ella y Pinkie al parecer buscaba en los callejones por si es que me escondia en uno de estos.

Luego de una hora pude llegar a casa de Celestia y ver que Kirby estaba durmiendo en el sofa,observado por la directora con ojos de ternura desde otro sofa de la sala. Ella no se percato de mi presencia pero si Luna que se en encontraba en la cocina y me pedia que fuera con ella que fueramos al patio trasero.

-Bandana me conto parte de lo que estabas haciendo. ¿Crees que haya cambiado algo en tu futuro?

-No lo creo. Antiguamente habia hecho algo parecido, solo que esa vez robe algunos documentos de su oficina para saber como separarlas-Luna se sorprendio al oir eso-Pero estoy segura que no lo hara, o no lo hare, si separo a las cinco antes de que llegue de Equestria.

-¿Y como fue que pudiste desactivar las alarmas de la escuela?

-Pues resulta que dormia en el sotano de la escuela a escondidas para que nadie me viera y durante mi estancia en Equestria pude aprender a como usar parte de mi magia en este mundo con una especie de gema. Pero la magia se acabo en una semana, usándola para molestar a todos en la escuela y ser respetada. Sera mejor que se preparen.

En ese instante, Bandana aterrizo frente nuestro y se acerco a mi para preguntarme sobre lo sucedido hoy. Le conte y ademas de un plan para separarlas antes de que mi otra yo llegue. Aunque a Bandana no le gusto el plan.

-¡¿En que estabas pensando?!

-No creo que el plan sea tan malo Bandana-Me defendio Luna.

-No lo considero malo. Pero si me estas diciendo que cuando regresaste de Equestria ya tenias tu plan y las separaste gracias a los archivos que robaste y eso no te dejaria como sospechosa. Pero ahora que has compartido con ellas y se separan, podrian sospechar de ti.

En parte, Bandana tenia razon. Yo seria la principal sospechosa si ellas se separan ya que comparti con ellas y como saben como soy entonces, rayos. Debi haberlo pensado mejor. Pero Bandana me dio una solucion.

-Ten esto-Dijo sacando una especie de tubo plateado de su Bandana y me lo puso en mis manos.

-¿Que es esto?

-Es un Desneurolizador-Dijo y no entendi-Un borra memorias.

-Oh. ¿Y como funciona?

-Ya esta programado para borrar un dia. Asi que ve, reunelas a todas juntas y oprimes el boton rojo que se encuentra dentro. Ah, antes de que se me olvide. Ten esto-Dijo y saco unas gafas oscuras-Esto impedira que te borres la memoria tu misma.

-Esto se parece a la cosa que usaban en la pelicula "Hombres de Negro" Acaso eso existe-Dijo Luna con sarcasmo.

-De hecho si. Pero no es igual que en la pelicula. Solo se encargan de devolver a cualquier extraterrestre que no posea sus papeles para un planeta nivel tres como es las Tierra.

-Entonces, puedo usar mis habilidades frente a ellas.

-Claro, solo debes de borrarles la memoria e inventar una historia que reemplaze lo que vieron. Asi funciona el Desneurolizador.

-Muy bien, aprovechare para cuando salgan de Sugar Cube Corner y alli les borro la memoria.. De acuerdo, me voy-Dije iniciando vuelo hacia la tienda.

-¡Suerte Sunset!-Pude escucharlos a ambos antes de alejarme.

Ya estaba algunos metros de la tienda y pude ver como las seis salían. Era mi oportunidad y aterrize frente a ellas, estaba claro que se sorprenderian al verme caer del cielo y con alas de fuego saliendo de mi espalda.

-Hola chicas-Salude de lo mas normal mientras las caras de impresion de mis amigas aumentaban constantemente.

-¡¿Como puedes volar?!-Grito emocionada Rainbow.

-¿Acaso tienes súper poderes?-Dijo Pinkie.

-Algo así. Miren chicas, seré breve. En tres años mas vendrán dos seres del espacio que nos ayudaran a combatir monstruos y demonios que atacan la Tierra, pero para mantener estable en flujo espacio temporal debo borrarles la memoria-Dije y saque el desneurolizador.

Las chicas estaban asustadas ante lo ultimo que dije y me empezaron a acorrarlar con preguntas que yo les conteste.

-¿De cuando vienes?

-De tres años en el futuro.

-¿Donde esta tu yo del pasado?

-Se encuentra en mi mundo original, pasando el portal que esta en la base de la estatua de la escuela.

-No eres de este mundo, ¿de donde vienes entonces?

-Vengo de Equestria, un mundo gobernado por ponies y si, soy una pony que cambio de forma al llegar aqui.

-¿Nosotra tambien podremos volar?

-Claro, después de que me derroten en el baile de otoño y me haya convertido en un demonio. Larga historia, lo entenderán cuando suceda.

-¿Habra llegado la paz mundial en tu época?

-Por desgracia no. Si esas fueron todas, necesito que miren esta luz roja-Dije y me puse las gafas de sol y pulse el botón saliendo un gran flash que dejo embobadas a las chicas y comencé con la escusa-Luego de salir de la escuela fueron al parque, debido a que Sugar Cube Corner estaba lleno ya que iban a celebrar... ¿Que puede ser? Ah. De que faltan tres meses para el baile de otoño. Y luego fueron a Sugar Cube Corner para terminar la fiesta.

Al decir estas ultimas palabras desapareci de sus vistas, en direccion hacia la casa de Celestia. Hoy fue un dia muy duro, espero que mañana no sea igual que este.

Segundo dia en el pasado. Casa de Celestia

-Tengo buenas y malas noticias-Dijo Bandana.

-Primero las malas.

-El equipo Melodia no nos ayudara.

-¿Que?-Dije molesta y asustada-¿Por que no?

-Resulta que nosostros somos viajeros temporales, algo que los Guerreros Estelares no estan familiarizados y solo nos queda esperar la ayuda de un Time Lord, si es que queda alguno.

-¿Y cuales son las buenas?-Pregunto Celestia, quien aun sostenia a Kirby y este aun seguia durmiendo.

-Las buenas, es que las chicas hicieron la vista gorda cuando saque unos planos de un antiguo teletransportador aleman y las coordenadas de un sitio privado para construirlo.

-Nos estan ayudando sin que se enteren los superiores-Dedujo Luna.

-Exacto. Asi que Sunset, de ahora en adelante tan solo preocupate de la llegada de tu yo del pasado por que mañana volveremos a nuestro tiempo.

Me alegre por las palabras de Bandana. Al fin, ya no mas preocupaciones ante los cambios del tiempo, pero como dijo, tengo que tener cuidado de mi yo del pasado y así no provocar una paradoja.

Los planos del teletransportador eran algo viejos que, según Bandana, eran de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, osea planos nazis. De igual manera sirven como el teletransportador que tenemos en la base, así que cuando lo termine solo debemos sobrecargarlo de energía.

Algo curioso es que hay una nota en los planos en español que dice que algún científico, no se veia muy vien por lo viejo pero pude ver que decia "Dr. Ri...en", teorizo que al sobrecargarlo con energía eléctrica podrias viajar en el tiempo, el problema era que no podias elegir un tiempo exacto sino que era cuestion del azar. Pero según Bandana, la ruptura espacio temporal aun seguía abierta. Si podíamos teletransportarnos antes de que se cierre, podremos volver a nuestro tiempo.

Al igual que ayer, Celestia y Luna me dejaron a unos metros de la escuela para no causar sospechas pero algo inesperado paso, había vuelto. La vi entrar a la escuela antes que Celestia y Luna. Esto era peligroso debido a que Snips y Snail ya estaban conmigo, pero se me ocurrio una idea.

-Ustedes dos adelantence. Se me olvido en casa-Dije mientras buscaba algo en mi infinita mochila.

-Si ama-Dijeron ambos haciendo una reverencia y se largaron a todo lo que podian mientras yo sacaba el radio.

-Bandana, hay problemas.

-Tu otra yo a vuelto.

-Exacto. Ire a ayudarte en la construccion, ¿donde estas?

-A las afueras de la ciudad, unos diez kilómetros al este, cerca del desierto.

-De acuerdo, voy para alla-Dije y emprendi vuelo hacia el edificio mas cercano.

Al llegar, saque mi celular y llame a Celestia para avisarle que mi yo del pasado ya volvio y que no me confunda para no causar sospechas, algo que no funciono ya que se habia topado con ella hace cinco minutos y se dio cuenta que no era yo cuando se extraño cuando menciono a Kirby. Solo le dije que le avisara a su hermana y que volveremos al anochecer a la casa.

Ya terminada la llamada solo di un suspiro de desilusión y saque el sombrero de Mirror, convoque el espejo cerca de donde me dijo Bandana. Al llegar, a unos veinte metros, pude ver como Bandana aun seguia trabajando en la maquina alemana y Kirby, quien tenia la corona de Water tal vez para refrescar a su amigo ante el intenso calor del desierto.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Sunset.

-Poyo poyo.

-Van muy bien. ¿Para cuando crees que este listo?

-Estara listo en la noche, pero tendre que hacer algunas pruebas. Algunas notas dicen que los "Sujetos de Prueba" se volvieron cenizas y otros desaparecieron. Así que para que eso no ocurra, haré algunas pruebas.

Me asuste un poco ante las palabras de Bandana, pero sabiendo que las notas son de documentos nazis, esta claro que usarian seres humanos para sus pruebas. Pasamos gran parte del dia terminando la maquina, seria sencillo si estuvieramos en un lugar mas fresco, pero Adagio solo nos dio este terreno en donde no seriamos molestados por agentes del gobierno. Kirby en tanto nos ayuda refrescandonos con agua por cada dezcanzo y una vez llegada la noche, este preparo la fogata como Fire Kirby y descanzabamos ya terminado el teletransportador.

Era una especie de campana gigante, en su interior era igual que el que tenemos en la base, pero en la parte superior habian varios tubos electricos. Por fuera estaban varias antenas que se conectaban entre si mediante a la electricidad y en donde se supone que estaria la evástica nazi habia una estrella.

(N. del A: Para ser exactos, es Der Riese. No se me ocurrio otra cosa. Tambien hay referencias)

Kirby y Bandana se quedarian a cuidar y probar la maquina mientras que yo volvere a casa de Celestia a descanzar y prepararme para mañana, mañana volveremos a nuestro tiempo. Pero aun tengo esa sensacion extraña que se me olvida algo.

Tercer y ultimo dia en el pasado.

-Las pruebas han sido todo un exito. Recoge tus cosas y nos vemos en una hora-Dijo Bandana por el radio.

-De acuerdo Bandana estare alli. Solo debo ocuparme de un pequeño asunto. Nada importante, estare alli a tiempo.

Corte la comunicacion y sali de casa de Celestia en direccion al parque, en donde cambiare mi destino no me importa lo que me ha dicho Bandana, tengo que salvarle la vida. Llegue al parque una hora antes de que ella llegara, espero que me crea o por lo menos asustarla.

Ya habian terminado las clasese y ella aun no habia llegado, segun recuerdo ella buscaba algo, quizas a la que la llamo para el encuentro, osea, a mi. Hace tres años ya llevaba gran parte de mi plan para conquistar Equestria con los humanos, pero para que todo resultara debia encargarme de mi yo de este mundo. De alguna manera pude contactarla para que nos reunieramos en el parque a las 17:45.

Alli la habia encontrado distraida y usando una rama caida la noquee y me la lleve al sotano de la escuela gracias a la poca magia que acumule en mi viaje. Una vez en el sotano, acabe con su vida y enterre sus restos en un lote valdio abandonado.

Ya era la hora y aun no habia llegado, esto es extraño. Segun recuerdo ella estaba cerca de la fuente y veia la hora en su celular. Decidi salir de mi escondite e ir a ver si estaba por los alrededores. Verifique la hora en mi celular viendo que eran las 18:00 y viendo por los alrededores a ver si se aparecia, hasta que senti una presencia oscura.

-Gusto en verte hermanita-Escuche un susurro detras de mi.

Al girar pude ver como mi yo del pasado sostenia una rama muy gruesa y la movia en direccion hacua mi cabeza. Seria muy simple esquivarla, quitarle de las manos su arma y tumbarla al suelo. Pero si lo hacia, me pondria en riesgo a mi misma y podria crear una paradoja. Solo deje que me golpeara, aunque por mi resistencia en los entrenamientos no fue tan doloroso, asi que fingi que me habia noqueado.

Mientras me llevaba al sotano de la escuela usando la magia en la gema que tenia, pude comprender lo que sucedia realmente. Jamas existio una Sunset de este mundo, yo soy unica y la unica forma de no causar problemas en el futuro, es morir. Es la unica respues.

Una vez que llegamos, me puso en una silla y amarro fuertemente mis brazos y piernas con sogas. Pude escucharla, decirme sus planes y que venia del mundo pony, y tambien que acabaria con mi vida para que sus planes funcionaran. Fue entonces que pude ver, mientras tenia mis ojos entre abiertos, como acercaba un cuchillo a mi cuello. Estaba a centimetros de cortar mi garganta, pero un ruido que venia de fuera la interrumpio, tomando un bate que estaba por alli subio las escaleras para encargarse de quien sea que estuviese haciendo ese ruido.

Ella habia vuelto pero al mirar nuevamente, me encontre con una lanza, la lanza de Bandana. Cuando lo mire, este estaba muy enojado, no tanto como cuando estaba en Equestria, y ya sabia el por que.

-¿Por que no me lo contaste?-Pregunto mientras cortaba las sogas de mis manos y piernas.

-Por que esto era personal. Algo que no podrias entender.

-¿Algo que no puedo entender? Sunset, casi cometes una locura. ¿Que hay de tus amigas y tu vida? ¿Acaso no te importa?

-Claro que me importan. Pero lo estuve pensando y si, quiero salvarle la vida a la Sunset de este mundo y la unica forma es que me haga pasar por ella y asi tampoco afectar al futuro. Por cierto, ¿donde esta mi yo del pasado?

-La noquee con su bate. No te preocupes, le hice creer que se asustó y se golpeo ella misma. Por cierto, ¿como vas con tus habilidades ninjas?

-Mas o menos. ¿Por que lo preguntas?

Y de su bandana saco el casco de Ninja y me lo lanzo. Me dijo que si debía sacrificarse, es mejor que lo haga un maniquí con la forma de mi cuerpo. Había entendido lo que dijo, me puse el casco y Bandana ya tenia listo el maniquí, lo amarro a la silla y empecé con las pocisiones de manos.

-Jutsu de transformacion.

Una gran nube aparecio del maniquí y cuando se disperso, estaba alli desmayada. Bandana me dijo que la transformación duraría lo suficiente hasta que me entierre en ese lote baldío. Algo que me pareció raro fue cuando le pregunte que si le hacia un golpe mortal la transformación se deshacía, a lo que me contesto que no debía confiarse de ese anime de ninjas que no tenia nada que ver con esto, ya que terminara una vez que me quite el caso.

Decidimos ir volando hacia el teletransportador y empece a preguntarle a Bandana como sabia en donde estaba. Me dijo que tenia un mal presentimiento cuando le conte sobre mi asunto pendiente, pero se dio cuanta que algo iba mal cuando vio en el GPS que viaje del parque a la escuela a gran velocidad, mucho mas rapido que aumentar la velocidad, similar a una teletransportacion.

Llegamos al teletransportador, donde nos esperaban Spark Kirby, Celestia y Luna, siendo Celestia quien sostenía a Kirby, quien iluminaba todo el lugar. Me fije que Luna traía una mochila en la que sobresalían una especie de explosivos, Bandana me explico que debía destruirse una vez que volvamos a nuestro mundo, junto a los documentos nazis, así nadie tendrá que saber sobre esto.

Los tres nos pusimos sobre el interior del teletransportador y antes de activarlo, Kirby empezo a lanzar rayos para sobecargalo y asi viajar al futuro gracias a la ruptura. Al activarlo, empezó a sonar un extraño sonido y los ratos empezaron a rodearnos, no me dolía pero sentía la energía pasar por mis venas. Luego todo se fue a negro y varias imágenes pasaban frente a mi, entre ellas eran seres oscuros esféricos de un solo ojo y uno mas grande, blanco y de un ojo rojo como la sangre.

 **En el presente.**

El equipo Canterlot salia deprisa de la escuela y prepararse ante cualquier derrumber por la esfera de enegia electrica del sub-sotano de la escuela. Una vez fuera, vieron otra esfera de energía que se formaba cerca se ellas.

De esta salieron Kirby, Bandana y Sunset, muy lastimados y con quemaduras. Fluttershy se puso su corona y Leaf, que siempre llevaba en su mochila, y empezó a sacar diferentes hojas de origen medicinal y cubrió las heridas y quemaduras para aliviar el dolor.

Una vez recuperados, los tres les explicaron que tal parece que fue una teletrasportación normal, solo que se salio de control una vez que se sobrecargo de energía. Así que la próxima vez, los entrenamientos serán en el patio de la escuela para que algo así no vuelva a suceder.

Cuando todo se calmo, todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, ya que mañana es Lunes, excepto por Bandana quien debia verificar el estado de la base, al menos esta vez no se encontraría a Sunset durmiendo allí.

Hablando de Sunset, en vez de ir a casa de Celestia y Luna, decidió ir al lote baldío, donde se enterró ella misma o eso creyó hasta ahora. Cerca del árbol que se encontraba allí, había un pequeña cruz con varias flores en un florero de vidrio, la cruz tenía las iniciales "H. S. S." Alli se arrodillo y empezo a susurrar.

-Siempre crei, que habia acabado con tu vida. La vida de una inocente joven que tendria un gran futuro. Pero me equivoque. Solo eres alguien que nunca existio y he llevado esta carga hasta hoy-Dijo y volvio cenizas la cruz-Es bueno liberarse de una carga.

Cuando se levanto, hizo aparecer sus alas y emprendio vuelo, alcanzo una buena altura y se dirigio a gran velocidad hacia su hogar para descanzar. Pero sin fijarse, alguien la habia escuchado, una chica, de lentes gruesos y cabello similar a las llamas que traia varios libros en sus manos que dejo caer una vez que vio a Sunset volar.

-Esto fue mas emocionante que ver a Meta Knight haciendo su Final Smash-Dijo la chica sin creerselo.

 **Continuara...**

 **Adelanto del Proximo Capitulo.**

 **Una nueva estudiante ingresara a Canterlot High, pero a diferencia de otros estudiantes, ella sabe sobre el Equipo Canterlot y sus antiguas misiones.**

 **Proximo Capitulo: Una Estudiante que Sabe Demasiado.**

 **-¿Como es posible de que existas? Crei que era la unica.**

 **-¡No me puedo creer que conosco a dos de los Cuatro Heroes de Dreamland!**

 **-¡POYO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Como les prometi, aqui esta este nuevo capitulo. Un aviso antes de terminar. El sub-siguiente capitulo se podra unir un nuevo integrante al equipo, pero estas seran las condiciones.**

 **1\. Sera un personaje de cualquier videojuego pero no principal ni secundario. Un ejemplo seria como Bandana o un ayudante de Paper Mario. Osea, un personaje de poca relevancia.**

 **2\. Un personaje de EG. Cualquiera que quieran.**

 **3\. Un OC.**

 **Espero sus respuestas y opiniones ya que el próximo sera una gran sorpresa para el Equipo Canterlot.**


	10. Una Estudiante que Sabe Demasiado

**Disclaimer: Equestria Girls y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Advertencia, este capitulo es corto debido a que estoy concentrando mis ideas en el capitulo final de "El Regreso de Zero". Pido perdón de ante mano y espero que lo disfruten.**

 _El tiempo a pasado demasiado rápido desde el incidente del viaje en el tiempo, exactamente una semana en la que decidí darles la esta semana libre a las chicas de los entrenamientos. Se han vuelto bastante fuertes durante este mes, pero aun les falta mas pronto aprender._

 _Una vez que habíamos vuelto, Celestia y Luna quisieron hablar con Sunset y conmigo. Ellas nos contaron lo sucedido después de que nosotros volvieramos. Resulta que el teletransportador exploto en gran parte por la gran cantidad de energía acumulada por Kirby y ellas pusieron los explosivos destruyendo el resto y enterrando los pequeños pedazos restantes en la arena. Decidí ir a hecha un vistazo para ver que todo estaba bien y resulta que no había nada, a excepción de un pequeño pedazo de metal que sobresalía._

 _Pero al regresar me encontré con una gran sorpresa y estoy seguro que las chicas tambien se sorprenderan cuando vieran a la chica que estaba ingresando a la escuela._

 **Primer Mes en la Tierra. Entrada de Canterlot High. 12:30**

Cuando vi el cabello rojo y amarillo de esa chica, decidi aterrizar en la parte trasera de la escuela, en donde me encontre con Twilight quien estaba bajo un arbol y teniendo un Notebook, no me di cuante muy bien que veia en él ya que lo cerro una vez que aterrize.

-Hola Bandana. ¿Como te fue en tu viaje?

-Muy bien. Pero hablando de otra cosa, necesito que vayas a la entrada de la escuela ahora y te hagas pasar por el comite de bienvenida.

-¿Como?

-Todo tendra sentido una vez que este alli. Yo reunire al resto y les expñicare mejor.

-De acuerdo Bandana-Dijo guardando su Notebook en su mochila y viajando a gran velocidad hacia la escuela.

Llame a las chicas por las radios para que se reunan en la base, ademas de que no habia ningun problema con los profesores con ello ya que estaban autorizadas a salir de clases si las llamaba. Espero tener razon en lo que vi al llegar.

 **Con Twilight.**

Cuando llegue no me lo podia creer. Era Sunset, pero lucía muy diferente, traía una gafas gruesas de color rojo, una chaqueta blanca con una polera amarilla y una falda negra. Cuando me vio se acerco lentamente y con una cara de curiosidad.

-Disculpa, ¿eres del comité de bienvenida?

-¿Eh? Si, soy del comité de bienvenida-A esto es lo que se referia Bandana-¿Y tu eres...?

-Soy Sunset Shimmer. Se supone que tendría que venir en la mañana pero tuve algunos problemas.

-Oh, si. La directora me informo sobre tu llegada.

-Perdon. De seguro me estuviste esperando toda la mañana.

-No te preocupes. Yo también había llegado tarde cuando ingrese aqui-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió y después saque el radio de mi mochila-Tengo que informarle a la directora sobre tu llegada. ¿Me permites?

-Por su puesto, yo estaré por alli-Dijo apuntando a los casilleros y yendo hacia ellos

-¿Bandana me escuchas?

-Te escuchamos fuerte y claro.

-¿Escuchamos? ¿Estan las chicas alli?

-Si. Estan todos reunidos aqui.

 **Con Bandana.**

-Bueno escuchen, en especial tu Sunset. Tal parece que tu contraparte humana llego a la escuela.

Cuando Sunset escucho, parecia como si hubiera ocurrido algo dentro de ella y su rostro mostraba felicidad y a la vez tristeza ya que empezo a salir lagrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Que sucede querida?

-No. Nada Rairty-Dijo limpiandose-Es solo que me sorprendí eso es todo.

-De acuerdo. Ella es la contraparte de Sunset. Pero, ¿por que vendría aquí?

-Quizas se vio en las noticias internacionales. Luego de que cierta persona se luciera en Argentina-Dijo Applejack viendo a Rainbow.

-¿Que querías que hiciera? Era mi única oportunidad para estar con Messi.

-Pero no en medio de un partido de clasificatorias.

-Ya basta ustedes dos. Pero lo que dijo Applejack esta en lo correcto, puede que la Sunset de este mundo se haya visto luego del incidente del estadio y el demonio del fútbol.

-¿Que haremos con ella?

-Creo que Pinkie ya se esta adelantando-Dijo Sunset y todos vimos como preparaba todo para una fiesta.

-Pinkie, no es por quitarte la inspiracion, pero la fiesta tendras que hacerla en el gimnasio.

-De acuerdo-Dijo y usando su gran velocidad para guardar todos lo adornos en una caja-Me acompañan chicas.

A lo que todas fueron hacia el gimnasio. Yo igual iba a ir con ellas, hasta que escuche algo impresionante y que me dejo sin habla.

-Oh por las diosas. Es Kirby

-"Por la diosas"-Dije pero luego recorde las diferentes culturas de la Tierra-"Claro, de seguro crecio aprendiendo de alguna religion que tiene este planeta"

-Eres mas lindo de como te vi en el torneo Smash.

-¡TORNEO SMASH!-Dije y sali corriendo hacia donde estaban ellas.

Al verlas, pude apreciar como Sunset sostenia a Kirby mientras lo abrazaba hasta que me vio y volvi a sorprenderme.

-Un Waddle Dee. No, no es cualquier Waddle Dee-Dijo y se inclino hacia mi con forma de respeto-Capitan Bandana Waddle Dee, lider de la guardia real del Gran Rey Dedede y uno de los Cuatro Heroes de Dreamland.

-¿Como nos conoces? Claro. De seguro eres una agente de algun gobierno de la Tierra que quiere averiguar mas sobre Kirby y yo.

-Te equivocas. Los conozco debido a que vi la transmision del los tres ultimos torneos Super Smash Bros.

-Tambien dependias de los Servicios de HSD (HollySweetDreams) No es asi.

-En realidad aun dependo de sus productos. Claro que no compro monstruos o demonios, son muy caros, en especial los pequeños.

-Ya veo, pero en parte ya conoces a Sir Meta Knight, a su majestad y a Kirby, pero como me conoces a mi y como sabias que eramos los Cuatro Héroes si ni siquiera lo hemos presentado en gran parte de la galaxia.

-Es muy simple-Dijo y de su bolsillo saco una tarjeta, que mostraba un simbolo que reconoci-Gracias a esto.

Cuando la dio vuelta, aparecia una imagen mia. En la parte superior decia "Cpt. Bandana Waddle Dee" y un par de estrellas en el inicio y final de la frase. En la parte inferior aparecían tres oraciones, estas decían "La Venganza del Rey", "El Regreso a Dreamland" y "Triple Deluxe".

-Tu también las coleccionas-Dije emocionado mientras ambos sacabamos un mazo cada uno, yo de mi bandana y ella de su bolso que traia.

-Asi es, tambien colecciono "Heroes y Villanos"

-¿Heroes y Villanos? ¿Que es eso?

-Se los explico luego. Ve con Kirby al gimnasio y ayuda al resto, al rato te alcanzo-Dije y ella obedecio, tomo a Kirby y salio corriendo-En que estabamos. Cierto, esas son todas tus cartas.

-No. Son solo la version Smash-Dijo y mostro parte de ellas en las que reconoci a Mario, Link, Samus, Pikachu y Kirby-De los tres torneos. En mi casa tengo la coleccion completa hasta la fecha.

-Debo de ser franco, yo solo tengo unas 300 cartas en comparación a las tuyas que deben de ser 2500.

-En realidad son 4500.

-Vaya, si que son muchas. De cualquier manera, ¿como fue que conseguiste todo esto?

-A través de HSD y de intercambios. ¿Quieres intercambiar?

-Luego, primero quiero presentarte al resto.

Ambos fuimos en direccion al gimnasio y mientras ibamos, varios alumnos saludaban a Sunset y ella les devolvia el saludo a pesar de no conocer a nadie. Al llegar, nos sorprendieron con serpertinas y confeti por todos lados gracias a Pinkie Pie y al resto del equipo. Cada una se presento con Sunset humana llego con Sunset pony, ahora que lo pienso sera muy confuso dirigirme entre ellas, la de anteojos saludo como si fuera una persona mas.

Todos quedamos perplejos ante tal reacción y que ella noto en nosotros.

-¿Como puedes estar tan tranquila luego de ver a alguien parecida a ti?-Dijo Rainbow.

-Yo en tu caso me desmayaría-Dijo Rarity.

-Todos lo sabemos-Dijo Applejack.

-Si ustedes supieran las cosas raras que veo a diario por el Sistema de Comunicacion Universal.

-¡¿Tienes un Sitema de Comunicacion?!-Gritaron soprendidas la chicas.

-Si. Con eso he visto los dos ultinos torneos de Super Smash Bros. Me perdi el primero por la mala coneccion de HNM (HollyNightMare)-Dijo enojada mientras oprimia el puño-Al final tuve que resignarme a esperar unos meses para ver la repeticion.

-Espera un momento-Interrumpio Rainbow-Segun por lo que se, si alguien uso algo de HNM debe de ser encarcelada por eso.

-Debes de escuchar bien Rainbow, tanto su testimonio como las reglas sobre HNM. Solo se puede culpar a alguien si opto por sus productos físicos, como monstruos, demonios y paquetes. Ya que todos ellos tienen como objetivo destruir todo a su paso.

A lo que Rainbow se trago sus palabras y se disculpo deprisa con Sunset, a lo que ella no le importo y le menciono sobre lo ocurrido con el equipo Melodia, que no se confundieron sino que alguien de los Guerreros Estelares confundio la informacion y les dio un archivo que decia que Sunset compro un objeto maldito y cuando fueron solo se encontraron que aprovechava la señal que ofrecia la empresa.

Luego siguieron con la fiesta de bienvenida que siguio hasta terminada las clases, en donde tambien asistio gran parte de la escuela, incluido los maestro. Excepto yo que estuve en la base revisando las anomalias que han aparecido por gran parte del mundo, por suerte no ha salido nada de ellas por el momento.

-¿Estas aqui Bandana?-Escuche la voz de Sunset.

-Hola Sunset, ¿que sucede?

-Es solo que si podrias venir a la fiesta.

-Como en las ultimas veces, tendre que declinar.

-Ocupado, ¿no es asi?

-Se que les estoy preocupando, pero deben de entender que es mi deber como lider. Ademas, estoy acostumbrado a no dormir tanto.

-Eso serian unas 72 horas.

-Mi record es de 120. Solo me faltaron cinco mas y podria superar a mi maestro.

-¿Que tal si mañana te tomas el dia libre y duermes? Quedate en casa de Applejack y disfruta de la tranquilidad del campo.

-No puedo Sunset ya... zzzz... zzzz...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Bandana despierta!-Escuche la voz de mi rey.

-¿Su majestad?-Dije somnoliento y vi por la pantalla mi señor-Que diga. ¡Su majestad!

-Me han dicho los de tu equipo que no has tomado tus descanzos desde hace dias.

-En realidad han sido hace semanas, su majestad.

-De cualquier manera. ¡Quiero que vayas en donde te alojas y duermas y te recuperes todo lo posible y quiero que lo hagas a diario! ¡Quedo claro!

-¡SI SU MAJESTAD!

-Ahora vete.

-¡Si señor!

Y Bandana salio corriendo escalerss arriba con grandes energias que aun le quedaban. De seguro dormira muy bien. Sali de mi escondite y fui a hablar con Dedede.

-Muchas gracias por convencer a Bandana Dedede, que diga, Rey Dedede.

-Solo mis subditos y soldados se diriguen asi hacia a mi, pero nunca hago excepciones. De cualquier modo, gracias por avisarme, se que mis Waddle Dees pueden aguantar mucho tiempo sin dormir, pero Bandana sobrepaso los limites de uno. No importa que sea el capitán o haya sido entrenado por Meta Knight, él no puede sobrepasar mas sus limites.

-Gracias nuevamente su majestad.

-Si Bandana intenta hacer lo mismo llamame y si no estoy pregunta por Meta Knight-Dijo y colgo la llamada y volvi a la fiesta, o eso crei.

Una anomalia habia sido atravezada por un demonio. Estaba creca de aqui, en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad. Tome Fire y Spark y use el teletransportador para no llamar la atencion de nadie. No creo que un demonio sea tanto problema.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Vale, creo que me confie demasiado-Dije intentando ponerme de pie luego del ataque del demonio del bosque.

Este era una gran flor violeta que atacaba con sus raices y sus toxinas. No importaba con que la atacara, ella se regeneraba gracias a que absorbía las energías de los arboles y plantas del lugar. No importaba si la quemaba o lanzara fuertes descargas eléctricas, ella se regeneraba a gran velocidad mientras mataba mas y mas arboles.

-¿Sunset me escuchas? Soy yo, tu otra yo. ¿Dime donde estas?

-Estoy en el bosque, a las afueras de la ciudad. ¿El resto del equipo esta contigo?

-Por desgracia no. Alguien echo alcohol al ponche y gran parte de los alumnos tuvieron que volver a sus casas, incluyendo a nuestras amigas.

-Rayos. Sabes, tengo un problema aqui con una planta gigante.

-Es Lovely. Una demonio tipo Planta-Parasito. Usan sus raices para alimentarse de los arboles y plantas cercanos, mientras mas grande se haga, mas grande es la zona que absorbe.

-Si, y tambien se regenera gracias a eso.

-Tengo una idea. Sujetate fuerte.

-¿Que haras?

Pero ella no me contesto. Un resplandor nos cubrio y cuando abri los ojos, me encontraba en un gran desierto, con tan solo cactus y plantas secas por todos lados. Lovely se veia cada vez peor, tal parece que su fuente de alimento no es abundante como antes.

Sonrei y aspire todo lo que pude antes de lanzar una gran rafaga de fuego hacia la planta demonio que en tan solo unos instantes se volvio cenizas. Yo tan solo cai al suelo canzada mientras otro resplandor me cubria y al abrir mis ojos, ya me encontraba en la base con mi otro yo dandome una sonrisa y la mano para levantarme.

-¿Como pudiste hacer eso?

-Mi padre me enseño. Él diseño este nuevo modelo de teletransporte y me enseño algunos trucos de su funcionamiento, como enviar diferentes objetos a otros lugares de donde estan, como lo hice contigo y esa flor gigante.

-No lo sabia-Fue entonces que algo se me vino a la mente-Espera un momento, ¿como sabias sobre la planta demonio tan bien que incluso sabias sus habilidades?

-Recuerdas que les dije que aprovechaba la señal de HNM. Pues ellos nos habían estado enviando cada mes sus catálogos de monstruos y demonios. Jamas me interesaron esas cosas, pero era interesante saber sobre ellos.

-Sabes, alguien como tu nos vendria bien para el equipo. Ademas podrias ocupar el puesto de Bandana de dia para vigilar las anomalias desde aqui.

-Acaso no usa la funcion portable-Dijo sacando una especie de consola de videojuegos de dos pantallas y en la parte de atras habia una "N" como logo-Dejame sincronizarlos y... Listo, desde ahora, si alguna criatura atraviesa una anomalia lo sabre de inmediato.

-¿Que es eso?-Pregunte curiosa apuntando al aparato que ya guardaba.

-Es un dispositivo de comunicacion portatil, pero a diferencia de otros este es solo local, como un telefono satelital, ya que los otros puedes comunicarte por todo el universo. Tambien se le llama NDS, lo creo mi madre.

-Espera, estas diciendo que tus padres son...

-Si, como alienigenas humanoides. Mis padres antes trabajaban en HNM en crear diferentes dispositivos. Mi padre creo los teletransportes y mi madre los sistemas de comunicacion. Pero cuando fue destruida pudieron escapar y se quedaron a vivir en la Tierra, pero cuando supieron sobre HSD, decidieron trabajar para ellos, solo que ahora pueden emviar sus proyectos y modelos desde aqui.

No tenia palabras ante lo que decia mi otra yo. Una alien y que sus padres trabajaban en HNM, no me lo podia creer. Decidi hacerle mas preguntas y me conto todo.

Ella ha viajado por diferentes partes de la galaxia y conocio a grandes heroes y villanos de diferentes mundos, excepto por Kirby y sus amigos ya que en ese entonces el sistema estaba bloqueado a cualquiera. Segun recuerdo fue por ese tal Zero y Dark Matter que nos menciono Bandana.

Luego nos fuimos y ella me invito a su casa, pero tuve que rechazar, aunque me gustaria ver a sus padres y ver como hubieran sido los mios, ojala los hubiera conocido antds de que fallecieran. Ademas de que Celestia y Luna podrian estar preocupadas ya que no le avise a nadie que fui a una mision.

Regrese a casa y le dije lo sucedido a Celestia quien me esperaba preocuoada ya que no me vio en gran parte de la fiesta. Me fui a mi habitacion a descansar y despertar con emocion para decirles al equipo que mi yo de este mundo se unira al Equipo.

 **Adelanto del Proximo Capitulo.**

 **El Equipo Canterlot tiene nuevas misiones y en sus viajes conoceran una nueva integrante y a un nuevo aliado, o eso hace parecer.**

 **Proximo Capitulo: Nueva Integrante y Nuevo Aliado.**

 **-Yo trabajo solo.**

 **-¡Eres la hija del Heroe del Tiempo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los OC's confirmados.**

 **-Linika de XmarkzX.**

 **Resumen: Hija de Link y Proxi experta con la espada y magia curativa.**

 **-Pheonix Knight de Maestro en Anime.**

 **Resumen: Ex-Guerrero Estelar que renuncio una vez que Nightmare fue destruido. Ahora es un Cazarecompenzas Posee poderes del fuego y capaz de resucitar de sus cenizas.**

 **Además de avisar que podrán dar sus ideas para los siguientes monstruos y demonios que aparecerán. Uno ya esta confirmado.**

 **Dark Kirby y Dark Bandana Dee en Nintendo of America.**


	11. Nueva Integrante, y Nuevo Aliado

**Disclaimer: Equestria Girls y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente. Ni tampoco los personajes de Mortal Kombat y Street Fighter que pertenecen a NetherRealm Studios y Capcom.**

 _Durante estos tres días han pasado varias cosas curiosas y raras. La primera, fue la llegada de la Sunset de este mundo que nos sorprendió a todos, incluso a la misma Sunset, en especial cuando me contó su teoría de que nunca existió una Sunset en este mundo._

 _La segunda, fue el cambio de nombre de mi clase de "Clases de Defensa Personal" a "Clases de Defensas Anti-Monstruos y/o Demonios". Luna me dio la orden de cambiar el nombre e instruir a los alumnos de forma diferente, debido al hecho de que han aparecido diferentes monstruos a las afueras de la escuela, e incluso una anomalia aparecio en los pasillos. Por suerte solo se trataba de Coo, que por culpa de Tokori, se distrajo y no vio el portal pero pudo regresar antes de que se cerrara._

 _Lo tercero fue un mensaje de Sir Meta Knight, informandome que vendra dentro de tres dias y pondra a prueba a mi equipo y tambien entrenar personalmente a Fluttershy y a Twilight para que controlen sus Super Habilidades. Además de que Taranza vendrá con él._

 _Y una ultima cosa y que paso recientemente, y que me obligo a alargar mi clase, alguien a robado mi bandana mientras me duchaba en los baños del gimnasio. Asi que, hasta que el culpable no aparesca, todos y cada uno de mis alumnos deberan de enfrentarme en un uno contra uno. Ahora sabran lo que pasa cuando hacen enfadar a un Waddle Dee._

 **Un mes y tres días en la Tierra. Clase de Defensa Anti-Monstruos y/o Demonios.**

-Pero maestro Bandana, muchos de nosotros tenemos planes para esta tarde-Intento excusarse Flash.

-Si maestro-Siguio Turner-Yo tengo un asunto importante que atender.

-Todos podran irse si el ladron aparece delante de mi con mi bandana en sus manos.

-¿Y que tiene esa bandana de...?-Dijo Saorin antes de que Rainbow le tapara la boca.

-Espero que no te haya escuchado.

-¡Saorin tu empezaras!-Grite y tal parece que mis ojos volvieron a cambiar ya que todos mostraron miedo en sus rostros.

Saorin se acerco lentamente y sujeto el bastón que le arroje, aunque se le resbalo por el miedo en su cuerpo.

-Las reglas son muy simples. Puedes ocupar esta arma y tendrás cinco segundos de ventaja. Ocupa los con sabiduría ya que esto les servirá por si es que se tengan que enfrentar a un demonio real por si es que ninguno de nosotros se encuentra cerca.

Saorin corrió a toda la velocidad que podía, costando le tres segundos, se puso de plante Dr mi e iba a golpearme en la cabeza con el bastón. Hasta que pasaron los cinco segundos y cayo gracias a una zancadilla que le hice, haciendo soltar su arma y recogerla en el aire y poniendola en su cuello al caer al suelo.

-Ahora eres presa facil para tu adversario-Saque el baston de su cuello y le ofreci levantarse con esta.

-¿Puedo retirarme?-Dijo al ponerse de pie y se sobaba la espalda.

-No. Esperaras en las gradas hasta que aparesca el culpable o alguien me venza. Eso también va para todos.

-Asi que es solo vencerte-Dijo Rainbow tomando el bastón y apuntandome con el-En el ultimo entrenamiento logre hacerte tropezar, podre vencer y esta vez no tendras tu lanza.

Rainbow se lanzo hacia mi usando su gran velocidad, y respetando las reglas de los cinco segundos, ella logro darme un par de golpes y antes de darme con un ataque mas fuerte.

-Tiempo-Dije y sujete el bastón antes de que me sacara a volar.

Le arrebate el arma y, antes de que me diera una patada, logre darle varios golpes en diferentes partes de su cuerpo y cayo, aun consciente.

-¿Que me pasa?

-Mi maestro lo llama "Paralisis Nerviosa Temporal". Puede paralizar a quien sea mientras golpee en lugares donde se encuentren los principales nervios para movilizar el cuerpo y detenerlos en un breve periodo de tiempo.

-¿Nos enseñaras en el entrenamiento?-Dijo ilusionada.

-No. Que alguien se lleve a Rainbow a las gradas y que pase el siguiente.

 **28 alumnos derrotados despues...**

-Les aseguro que si algun demonio hubiera atravezado las puertas de esta escuela esta claro que nada ni nadie hubiera sobrevivido-Dije contemplando a mis treinta alumnos siendo curados por Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight, las cuales no resultaron tan heridas como el resto-Asi que en vez de darles el examen escrito han sido evaluados en estos combates. Y debo decirles, que todos pasan.

-¿¡QUE?!-Gritaron todos sorprendidos y adoloridos al escuchar mis palabras.

-Asi es. Todos y cada uno de ustedes pasaron mi clase este mes-Fue entonces que todos celebraron y chocaban sus manos de felicidad o se abrazaban, hasta que se acordaron que estaban adoloridos.

-Espera, y que fue eso de que no serviamos-Dijo Caramel quien tenia un cuello ortopédico.

-Asi es, pero con esforzarse podran hacer frente a cualquier criatura que intente amenazar, no tan solo a la escuela sino tambien a la ciudad.

-¿Que pasara con su bandana meastro?-Pregunto Lyra quien tenia un brazo enyesado.

-Encontrare al culpable y sera sansionado por la directora y por mi. Futtershy, ¿cuanto crees que tarde la recuperacion?

-Para los que sufrieron heridas ya estan sanando y para los que esten enyesados en un par de minutos no necesitaran usarlos.

-Muy bien. Todos retirense y nos vemos el Lunes en donde comenzaremos a estudiar el arte de la lanza y en donde tendran el honor de conocer a mi maestro. Sir Meta Knight.

Todos salieron y podia ver como se deshacian de los yesos y vendajes que las chicas les pusieron al grupo. Les adverti que no dejaran esas cosas regadas por toda la escuela y que las botaran en los basureros, aun que creo que no me prestaron atencion. Necesito disiplinarlos mejor.

-¿Ya se han ido?-Pregunto una voz que salia de la bodega.

-Si, ya sal Discord-Dije y el joven de raro atuendo, barba de chivo y con un colmillo que sobresalía de su boca, salia de la bodega teniendo en una de sus manos mi bandana-Cumpli con el trato. Dame mi bandana y el dispositivo de almacenamiento donde tienes la información de los exámenes.

-Aqui tienes-Dijo y me paso el pequeño aparato y mi bandana.

-¿Por que hiciste esto?-Dije poniendome mi bandana y guardando el dispositivo.

-No es obvio. La popularidad-Dijo y se sentó en las gradas-Desde que llegue aqui, habia oido historias de las multiples veces que intentaban robar tu bandana y ninguno de ellas habia estado cerca de hacerlo. Hasta hoy.

-No la robaste. Solo me chantajeaste por que robaste los archivos de la escuela.

-Es mas sencillo hacerse con eso que tu bandana, asi que aproveche mi ventaja.

-No posees mas infornacion que has robado.

-Todo esta alli. Confia en mi.

-Ese es el problema. Ahora me acompañaras a la dirección por robo.

-No hay problema-Dijo sin importarle y ambos fuimos en direccion a la oficina de Celestia.

Durante nuestro trayecto no nos topamos con nadie, debido a que era viernes y todos se fueron temprano, excepto los de mi clase que recientemente se habían ido y veía a algunos por la ventana como tomaban un autobús a casa.

Cuando llegamos, no se encontraba ni Luna ni Celestia en la dirección. Pensando que ya se habían ido, decidí dejar a Discord y que seria mi maestro quien le daria su castigo.

Decidi ir a la base, que a pesar de que Sunset puede monitorear las anonalias que son atravesadas desde su hogar, me gusta estar alli. Como a su majestad estar en su trono, mi maestro en el timon de su Halberd o Kirby en cualquier lugar que haya comida. Pero jamas me imagine algo tan horrible una vez que abrí las puertas de la base.

-¡Celestia, Luna!-Grite a ambas mientras dejaban de hacer lo que hacian-¡Acaso creen que esto es un bar!

En la mesa circular se encontraban ellas dos junto a Sombra, Chrysalis y Cranky. Los cuales la usaban como mesa de poker mientras bebian y fumaban, contaminando toda la base, ademas de las cajetillas y colillas de cigarros botadas por todos lados al igual que las botellas.

-Hoy tuve un mal dia por el robo de mi bandana-Dije y puse mis ojos de ira-Asi que si no quieren que me desquite con ustedes. ¡Sera mejor que limpien todo este desastre en menos de cinco minutos!

Y de inmediato los cinco empezaron a limpiar el lugar apresuradamente, ademas de que se chocaban mutuamente al ir recogiendo la basura. Luego de cuatro minutos y medio, al fin pudieron limpiar la base e irse lo mas rapido posible para evitar mirarme, excepto de qye debia hablar con alguien mut seriamente.

-Celestia detente. Tengo que hablar algo importante contigo.

-Se trata de "Ese" asunto-A lo que afirme-Luna, esperame en el auto.

Luna tan solo asintio y se fue del lugar acompañado por el resto. Celestia se sento junto a mi y empezamos a hablar sobre lo ocurrido hace un par de dias.

-Descubriste quien fue el ladron.

-No. Pero obtuve la informacion a cambio de que mis examenes sean pasados por todos-Dije y le di el dispositivo-Pero aun creo que él tiene mas informacion. Vere si Sunset puede ayudarme en eso.

Celestia asintio y se iba a levantar hasta que la sujete del cuello de su chaqueta la acerque a mi rostro.

-Y si se te ocurre hacer algo parecido en la base, habra un cambio de administracion.

-No puedes hacer eso.

-Creeme cuando te digo que si el Capitan Joe los hubiera visto les hubiera impuesto un castigo peor que el que te digo.

-¿Que tan peor?

-Que te parece el traslado completo del establecimiento a otro estado y el lugar seria ocupado para una base en la superficie-Escuchamos al capitan Joe desde la pantalla con su mascara y apuntando a Celestia-Eso es lo yo habria hecho.

-Lo siento capitan Joe, pero fue idea de Luna.

-¡Fue idea de las dos!-Escuchamos la voz de Luna desde el otro lado de la puerta-¡No intentes hecharme la culpa como cuando eramos niñas Celestia!

-Ya calmense ustedes dos. Meta Knight se encargará de vuestro castigo una vez que llegue. Y tu Bandana no te quedes en la base, el par de ancianos ya me informaron que te quedas hasta tarde vigilando las anomalias.

-Si capitan Joe.

Los tres nos fuimos de la base y apagamos todo para luego irnos cada uno a sus hogares. Como a Kirby, tenia un horario para quedarme en las diferentes casas de las chicas, y esta vez me toco con Twilight.

Esto comenzo la semana pasada cuando los padres querian conocerme en persona y saber que tipo de ser era para estar dandole ordenes a sus hijas. Con Applejack y Sunset fue facil ya que ambas familias me conocian, sobre todo Celestia y Luna que me conocen desde hace tres años. Pero con Pinkie, Rainbow y Rarity fueron un problema.

La familia de Pinkie me trato como una mascota, obligandome a comer una mezcla de comida de perro, gato y de roca. Tambien me obligaron a dormir en el patio con la mascota de Maud, aunque la vista esa noche era espectacular. Me recordo cuando Kracko necesitaba ayuda en Grape Garden y por la noche era totalmente despejada.

La familia de Rainbow solo me ignoraba luego de que la noqueaba por cada termino de mision. Aunque se lo merecia, claro qur no la noqueo con un golpe sino que uso Sleep cuando intenta ganar la atencion de las camaras. En un principio me trataban como un invitado, hasta que desperte cuando un diario me golpeo en la cara en la entrada de su casa por el repartidor.

En cambio la familia de Rarity no tube ningun problema, hasta que ella me controlo de alguna forma para ser de maniqui y hacer varios trajes para Kirby y para mi. Segun me explico, pudo lograrlo usando Magic ya que este no tan solo le daba la capacidad de sacar objetos del sombrero, sino que tambien la capacidad de usar magia. No tan poderosa como los Equestres, pero si suficiente para controlar a otros.

Espero no tener tantos problemas con la familia de Twilight. Al llegar, ella fue quien me recibió y me pregunto sobre el como recupere mi bandana. Le dije que pude encontrarla en uno de los casilleros cuando un alumno la estaba guardando, no lo pude ver bien pero no tardare mucho en reconocer la voz.

Al entrar, Twilight me presento a sus padres y hermano, Twilight Velvet, y Shining Armor. Durante la cena, que contó de espagueti, me convencieron de contarles de como venci al ejercito de la princesa Celestia cuando me secuestro.

Encontraron graciosa la historia y el padre comento que seria muy facil invadir ese mundo, aunque ellos solo se confiaron y ultimamente me ha llegado informacion de que estan entrenanado a base de los libros que les di aquella vez.

Una vez que todo termino, nos dispusimos a seguir hablando, en este caso con el padre y el hermano, quienes querian saber mas sobre Dreamland y los diferentes sucesos que han pasado en los años que llevo como capitan.

-... La parte mas triste fue que debiamos combatir contra un gran amigo como lo era Magolor. A diferencia de los combates que tenia su majestad y Kirby, es que Magolor no estaba poseido, sino que sus intenciones eran reales y teniamos que detenerlo-Termine de explicar la anecnota que nos cambio a todos para siempre.

-Tuvo que ser muy duro-Dijo Velvet

-Perder a un compañero es algo muy dificil de olvidar-Dijo Shining.

-Asi es. Pero, a pesar de que en un principio estuvimos en contra, decidimos construir una estatua en el cementerio de Pupupuland a su memoria. Junto a las tumbas reales. "Que tubimos que construir para el linaje que no tenia el rey"-Recorde ese momento cuando aun era soldado, que epoca mas dificil para nosostros los Waddle Dees.

De repente, la television se encendio, dandole un susto a los dos que estaban conmigo, y esta mostraba "Llamada Entrante", un simbolo de telefono de color verde y un mensaje que decia, "Avisame en donde te hospedas" Siempre se me olvida enviarle el mensaje.

Saque un pequeño control remoto de mi bandana de color gris, con una gran antena y un boton rojo. Lo apunte a la TV y mostraba a Taranza muy enojada y con vapores saliendo de varias partes de su cabeza.

-¡Por que nunca avisas en donde te hospedas! No sabes la vergüenza que pase al llamar a todas y saber que no estabas en ninguna de sus casas-Dijo y su expresion cambio a una triste-Pense que te habia pasado algo. Crei que no pudiste contra algun demonio y que eso te habria...

-No pienses esa cosas-La interrumpi y me dirigui al par que no se habian ido-Esto es privado, asi que podrian por favor...

-Claro. Ya nos vamos.

-Te dejamos solo con tu chica.

Ambos se retiraron, pero podia sentir la de ellos y otras tres mas espiandonos desde la cocina, aunque no puedo saber de quien es esa presencia nueva.

-Taranza, ya te he dicho que no debes preocuparte.

-Lo se, pero cada vez hay demonios mas peligrosos y nunca se si podre verte de nuevo.

-Nos volveremos a ver querida, siempre nos veremos. Sea desde esta pantalla o este Lunes cuando llegues con Sir Meta Knight-Dije y al parecer empezo a calmarse y limpiarse las lagrimas.

-Taranza, me permitirias hablar con el capitan Bandana-Escuche la voz de mi maestro del otro lado y vi como se acercaba.

-Claro Sir Meta Knight-Dijo y se retiro.

-Tu tambien Twilight, esto tambien es de tu incumbencia.

-Si Meta Knight.

-Ten le mas respeto Twilight.

-No te preocupes, pronto sabrá el respeto que debe darme-Ambos dimos una mirada rapida y se podía notar un poco de miedo en sus ojos-Pasando al tema importante, hemos averiguado quien fue el ladron del Mecha Dedede y del Heavy Lobster.

Y de la pantalla aparecio un pequeño cuadro con la imagen de un robot azul, ojos amarillos y con forma de jet. Era el General Metal, antiguo comandande de las fuerzas industriales de Halcandra y al que nos enfrentanos hace un año.

-Como recordaras, Metal fue exiliado por Landia luego de saber que este tambien buscaba el control de la Master Crown.

-Y desde ese entonces ha estado intentando buscar venganza contra nosotros.

-Correcto Bandana. Tal parece de que quiere acabar primero con Kirby ya que es el mas fuerte de los cuatro.

-¿Crei que tu eras el mas fuerte del universo?

-Asi es, pero mi hermano siempre demuestra nuevas y mas poderosas habilidades y debo superarlas cada vez que lo hace.

-¡Su majestad su majestad!-Escuche la voz de Waddle Doo muy agitada-¡Su majestad! ¿Sir Meta Knight? ¿Donde esta el rey?

-Esta haciendo sus... "Necesidades". De cualquier modo, ¿para que lo necisitas?

-Ha ocurrido otra desaparicion. Del clan Tiempo, el lider, Mr. Tick Tock, desaparecio cuando fue en busqueda de otros desparecidos.

-¿Acaso habra sido Metal?

-Segun los Waddle Dees y Sparkys que lo acompañaban, un destello aparecio frente a ellos y una vez que recuperaron la vista, el lider desaparecio ya que donde estaba habia un rasto de ollin, como si hubiera sido teletransportado.

-Que extraño-Interrumpio Twilight-Segun una pruebas que hicimos con Sunset con el teletransportador, nunca dejaba un rasto de ollin o algo asi.

-Se debe al hecho de que Metal usa un modelo viejo de teletransportador-Respondio Sir Meta Knight-De cualquier modo, si se enfrentan a alguna maquina deben de buscar la forma de volverla a la normalidad. Les he enviado un dispositivo que sirve para erradicar el vurus computacional qur posean las maquinas.

Nos despedimos y la television se apago. Le dije a Twilight que hablara con sus amigas sobre lo sucedido y que tengan conocimiento del tema. Mientras me diriguia a la habitacion que me concedieron, me tope con Cadence que queria hablar conmigo en privado, y quien tambien resultaba la presencia que desconocia.

-¿Que sucede Cadence?

-Queria entregarte esto-Dijo dandome una gran pila de papeles de recibos-Son todos los comprobantes de compra de Cinch durante los ultimos cinco años de HSD. Intente convencerlo de darme los de HNM pero todos esos documentos se perdieron cuando la empresa fue destruida.

-Cinco años comprando monstruos y objetos malditos. Se notaba que queria conquistar este mundo. ¿Por que has demorado tanto en entregarme algo como esto? O mejor dicho, ¿por que me lo entregas?

-Sabes lo complicado que es convencer a ese de Servicio al Cliente.

-Pero esta claro que fue muy facil de convencerte a ti de compar algo.

-Claro que no, aun que lo intento.

-Y resulto-Dije y empece a leer las ultimas compras, hasta que encontre algo familiar-Una caja de "La Bebida Súper Energizante"

-De seguro la ordeno Cinch.

-¿Desde la carcel? No lo creo. Ademas dice que esta a tu nombre-Fue entonces que la observe mejor-¿Cuantas has bebido?

-¿Yo? Ninguna por su puesto.

-Aja, claro. Y el hecho de que no pares de mover tu pierna es por espasmos musculares y no para deshacerte de la energia que te sobra. Dime, ¿cuantas bebiste?

-Una...

-Una cada cuanto.

-Una cada dos horas.

-Nos vamos al patio trasero.

Durante las ultimas tres horas estuvimos haciendo diferentes ejercicios para eliminar toda la energia producida por la cafeina, y otros componentes azucarados, de la bebida energetica de HSD. Cuando todo termino, Shining se la llevo a su casa en su auto y que estaria con ella ya que no habia dormido por tres dias desde que empezo a tomarla.

Al fin, y luego de tres dias, podre dormir en una cama. Espero no despertarme en la entrada de la casa o que me despierte teniendo a Twilight de frente y , aunque esto ultimo no pasara ya que le di el sistema digestivo, oseo, cardiaco y nervioso par aque no hiciera algo asi.

 **Sabado 07 de octubre.**

Es increible como todo a cambiado desde los juegos. Antes era una rata de biblioteca que solo se pasaba leyendo libros y analizando la extraña energia que venia de Canterlot High y ahora soy parte del Equipo Canterlot, Defensores del Mundo, aunque solo podemos atender asuntos de America ya que hay otros equipos en los otros continentes.

Me desperté a las 8:30 de la mañana y mis padres ya habían hecho el desayuno, o eso creí yo. Mi madre me dijo que había una nota de agradecimiento por parte de Bandana por quedarse en nuestra casa y que me esperaba a las 10:00 para comenzar el entrenamiento.

Una vez que termine, fui a mi habitación a buscar el uniforme que Rarity nos confecciono a todas. Cada una de nosotras posee un diseño diferente, el mio era violeta oscuro con franjas rosadas por los lados, al igual que los guantes y botas, y una estrella cardinal violeta. Los trajes eran flexibles, resistentes a altas temperaturas y podia regenerarse la tela si se rompia por alguna cortada.

Según nos contó Rarity, la tela se la trajo Sunset cuando ella escucho que intentaba hacer unos trajes resistentes para nosotras en nuestros entrenamientos y misiones. A pesar de que Rarity intento pagarle por los costes de la tela, ella lo rechazó con la escusa de que no era necesario, aunque Rarity le prometió que le haría un vestido cuando Sunset se lo pidiera.

Ya estaba lista, me despedí de mis padres y emprendi vuelo en direccion a la escuela en donde podia ver como Fluttershy estaba de camino y la acompañe el resto del viaje. Una vez que llegamos, vimos como Rainbow y Applejack combatian contra Kirby antes del entrenamiento con Bandana, quien aun no aparecia.

-Hola amigas-Saludo Fluttershy al par, distrayendolas y Kirby aprovecho para lanzarles unas cuantas patadas giratorias en la cara-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes Fluttershy-Dijo Rainbow levantandose y sobandose la cara-Estas cosas pasan.

-Asi es caramelo-Dijo Applejack tambien sobandose la cara-Por suerte Bandana no estaba por que estoy segura que nos rependeria por habernos distraido.

-Eso mismo habria hecho si las hubiera visto-Dije acercandome al grupo, donde solo faltaba Rarity, Pinkie y ambas Sunset-Empezaremos el entrenamiento una vez que llegue el resto.

El grupo asintio y algunas siguieron con el entrenamiento o conversando entre ellas. Tal parece que estan usando esos trajes nuevamente, Todos tenian el mismo color violeta oscuro de fondo, salvo en los guantes, botas y una franja a los lados y una figura que representa a cada una de ellas. Fluttershy era amarillo y una mariposa rosa y amarilla. Rainbow era celeste y una nube con un relampago multicolor saliendo de este. Applejack era anaranjado con una manzana roja. Twilight era rosado claro con una estrella cardinal violeta.

Kirby en tanto estaba con su habilidad Fighter luchando contra Applejack y Rainbow, aunque este tenia el encuentro ganado a pesar de estar en desventaja. En eso llega Rarity trayendo consigo Wing y su uniforme, de franjas, guantes y botas blancas y un par de diamantes violetas con brillo como simbolo.

-Buenos dias Rarity-Le salude mientras se sacaba el sombrero.

-Buenos dias Bandana-Dijo y se fijo en el resto-Debi haber usado Jet, hubiera llegado a tiempo.

-No te preocupes, aun faltan tres-Dije y en ese momento un pequeño orbe eléctrico y cuando se despejo, apareció Sunset, la de este mundo-Buenos días Sunset. Solo dos mas y podremos empezar el entrenamiento.

Sunset traia una bata blanca, sus anteojos rojos, pelo tomado y una taza de cafe en su mano izquierda y un control remoto en su mano derecha que guardo en uno de sus bosillos.

-Buenos dias a todos-Nos saludo y todos le devolvimos el saludo, incluidas Rainbow y Applejack que fueron nuevamente vencidas por Kirby-Lo siento chicas.

-No te preoupes, fue nuestra culpa.

-Deberan de aprender una forma de no distrarse tan facilmente, mi mestro podria usar eso en contra de ustedes.

En ese instante vimos como Sunset aterrizaba, trayendo consigo su traje con bordes, guantes y botas rojas y un sol rojo como simbolo. Aun quedaba una en llegar, Pinkie, aun que no me sorprenderia que apareciera de la nada y detras mio. Pero eso no ocurrio hoy.

Escuhamos un gran ruido que venia hacia nosotros y cuando todos vimos de donde provenia el ruido, nos encontramos a Pinkie yendo a toda velocidad gracias a la habilidad Jet. Pensábamos que iba a aterrizar cerca de nosotros, pero ella se estrello frente a la escuela y, debido a la velocidad, la atravesó por completo llegando al otro lado de esta.

Todos íbamos a ver si se encontraba bien, hasta que ella llego hacia nosotros aun con su habilidad, y unos cuantos moretones, escombros y heridas en su cuerpo.

-Buenos dias amigos-Saludo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Nadie decidio decir nada de como no estaba inconsciente, aun que quizas el casco le haya protegido la cabeza. Como estabamos todos, decidi comenzar con el entrenamiento pero eso no fue posible gracias a un demonio que salio de una anomalia cerca nuestro.

La figura que salio era grande y con forma de reloj despertador con brazos y pies, las manecillas hacian como bigotes y cejas, y por ultimo sus ojos mostraban una gran ira y completamente rojos. Era Mr. Tick Tock y tal parece de que es victima del virus computacional de General Metal.

Antes de poder dar una orden, Rainbow y Applejack iban en direccion del demonio sin la necesidad de alguna habilidad de Kirby, sino usando sus propias habilidades fisicas. El resto tambien iban a ayudarles pero las detuve a tiempo.

-¿Que te sucede Bandana?-Reclamo Sunset-¿Acaso no quieres que les ayudemos?

-Es que acaso se les olvido lo que Twilight les dijo ayer-A lo que todas me miraron como si no supieran que paso y me dirigui hacia Twilight-Les enviaste el mensaje que Sir Meta Knight te encomendo.

-Me quede dormida-Me respondio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Es que acaso no recuerdas lo que tu novia nos llamo a cada una de nosotras para saber donde estabas-Dijo Fluttershy.

-Durante esas llamadas Meta Knight...

-SIR Meta Knight-Le corregí a Rarity.

-Como sea, él aprovecho para informarnos lo sucedido.

-De los robots y maquinas desaparecidas y que tambien te habia enviado una cosa para eliminar el virus de computadora que alguno de ellos tendria-Termino Sunset y yo saque el dispositivo, con forma de estrella y salida USB, de mi bandana-Ese mismo.

-Entonces Rainbow y Applejack ya saben sobre lo ocurrido.

-Creo que lo deben saber. Ya que aqui vienen.

-Bandana, tienes esa cosa que Meta Knight te dio.

-Asi es. ¡Y es Sir Meta Knight! No puedes faltarle el respeto a alguien tan honorable como él aun que no este.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero tienes esa cosa.

-Si, aqui esta. Vamos a purificar a Mr. Tick Tock-Dije y me abri paso pero no encontraba al demonio-¿Donde esta?

En ese momento, Sunset, la de este mundo, empezo a señalar a un lado de nosotros y a tartamudear por miedo a algo. Todos decidimos virar y ver como se iniciaba el infierno en la Tierra.

-M. M. M. Mi. Mi. Mi. Mik. Mik. Mike. Mike. Mike ¡MIKE KIRBY!-Grito Sunset mientras intentaba sacar su control remoto de su bata.

Al sacarlo, empezo a resbalarse le de las manos por el miedo que sentia por el momento, hasta que este cayo al suelo donde habia una pequeña roca y se partió a la mitad. Al ver nuestra unica via de escape destruida, decidi usar el don de la palabra con Kirby, quien aun tenía a Mr. Tick Tock en su cuerpo sin digerir.

-Escuchame Kirby, hagas lo que hagas, no te lo tragues-A lo que Kirby asintió, y se lo trago.

No se si fue por que no entendio o por que solo me ignoro, pero todo estaba perdido.

-¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! ¡EL INFIERNO SE HA DESATADO EN LA TIERRA!-Gritamos Sunset y yo mientras corriamos lo mas rapido que podiamos y el resto se quedaba atras.

-No creo que sea tan terrible-Dijo Rainbow.

-¡POOOOOOOYOOOOOOO!

 **2 horas y una reconstruccion de 60 millones de Dedens despues...**

-A alguien mas le retumban los oidos-Dijo Rainbow.

-¡¿Que dijiste?!-Grito Applejack-¡No te oigo!

-Guarden silencio que gritan muy fuerte-Se quejo Rarity.

Resulta que ninguno de nosotros pudo evitar los fuertes gritos cantantes de Kirby, que destruyeron la escuela, nuevamente, las calles cercanas y tambien la estatua y, como Sunset dijo, fue de milagro que no se destruyera, o eso le escuche decir, no estoy muy seguro.

Pero también nuestros tímpanos reventaron y tuvieron diferentes efectos en nosotros, como quedar sordos, casi sordos o escuchar muy fuerte el mas mínimo sonido.

-La que me pueda oir-Empezo a decir Sunset-Hoy han aparecido tres anomalias que no estan muy lejos, pero igual podran usar el teletransportador.

-¿Que?

-¡Mas fuerte!

-Mas despacio.

-Repitelo.

-Cuando se arreglen sus timpanos les repetire todo pero para las que me pueden escuchar les dire las hubicaciones. Uno esta en las oficinas de Nintendo of America, en la oficina del ultimo piso. El segundo se encuentra en el Area 51, no se preocupen tendran acceso una vez que lleguen. Y por ultimo se encuentra en el cráter de Chicxulub, Mexico. ¿Bandana podrias decidir los grupos?

-¡¿Que?!

-Agh.

Una vez que todos nos recuperamos de la sordera temporal, Sunset nos repitio en donde se encontraban las anomalias y que grupos iba a formar para cada una de estas.

Kirby, Applejack y yo iriamos a Nintendo of America, ya que tengo un mal presentimiento a lo que nos enfrentaremos. Sunset, Rainbow y Twilight iran al Area 51, espero que ninguna se meta en problemas alli. Y por ultimo, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy iran al crater de Chicxulub. Mientras que la Sunset, de este mundo, se quedaria en la base para moritonear todo e informarnos por si es que alguna otra anomalia aparece.

Y como siempre, cada una tomo un par de habilidades de las que teniamos en la base. Applejack va con Suplex y Whip, Sunset con Fire y Fighter, Rainbow con Wheel y Spark, Twilight con Beam y Ice, Rarity con Mirror y Bomb, Pinkie con Circus y Beetle, y por ultimo Fluttershy que ira con Leaf y Magic. Kirby en tanto usaría solamente Sword

Me acomode mi bandana y nos dirigimos al teletransportador hacia las oficinas centrales de Nintendo of America. Una vez que el destello del viaje ceso, vimos a un hombre alto y gordo, con un traje negro frente a un espejo de con bordes dorado y diferentes simbolos en él.

-Capitan Bandana, Guerrero Estelar Kirby. Los esperaba-Dijo sin voltear el hombre que se reflejaba.

-¿Cual es la situacion Reggie Sama?

-El portal al Mundo de los Espejos aparecio buscando a alguien.

-¿Como un objeto puede estar buscando a alguien?-Preguntó Applejack.

-No el espejo, sino algo a través de él. Reggie Sama, usted puede retirarse. Dejenos esto a nosotros.

-No lo haré. Les ayudare si es necesario.

-Bueno, no creo que un ser humano común pueda ayudarnos-Dijo Applejack-Quizás si se retira nosotros...

-No te confíes por las apariencias-Le interrumpí-Reggie Sama es un adversario formidable, como lo dijo mi maestro. Sera mejor que tu te retires Applejack, no creo que puedas enfrentarte a tu version del Mundo de los Espejos.

En ese momento, otros tres espejos aparecieron frente a mi y Kirby mientras que el de Applejack logro destruirlo Reggie Sama con una velocidad impresionante que ni si quiera pude ver.

-Sera mejor que obedescas al capitan Bandana-Dijo Reggie Sama-Solo intenta protegerte de una batalla que no ganaras.

A lo que Applejack solo se retiro de las oficinas y tal vez a ayudar a evacuar el edificio. Del espejo de Kirby, se reflejo su contraparte oscura, Shadow Kirby. Antiguamente le ayudo a combatir contra Dark Mind, aun que fue indirectamente dandole a Galaxia cuando la perdio en la ultima forma de este.

En el espejo de Reggie Sama aparecio una version de él mismo pero en gris, con camisa y rostro de este color, pero este tenia una pose de combate a lo que obligo a Reggie Sama a hacer la misma para defenderse.

-My Body is Ready-Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Mientras que en mi espejo aparecio mi contraparte, solo que su Bandana era completamente roja, o mas bien dicho carmesi, y sus ojos mostraban una gran ira. Tal vez estaba poseido por Dark Mind nuevamente.

-(He estado esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo)-Dijo y atraveso el espejo-(Por fin vengare a mi rey y a mi maestro. Y lo hare con tu sangre)

Y se avalanzo sobre mi contra mi lanzando fuertes y rapidos ataques con su lanza, pero yo pude desviar cada uno de sus ataques con la mia. No podia sentir esa presencia oscura de Dark Mind dentro de él, tal parece que sus motivos son realmente la venganza, pero no lo lograra con toda esa ira invadiendolo.

-(Tu ira no te conducira nada. Recuerda las palabras de tu maestro)

-(¡Callate!)

Con toda su ira acumulada, lanzo un golpe cargado hacia abajo con la caralogre cubrirme a tiempo, pero la fuerza del golpe nos mando a dos pisos abajo, donde se encontraba Applejack y algunos que aun evacuaban el edificio.

-¿Estas bien Bandana?

-Un poco a dolorido, pero estoy bien.

-(¿Hablas? ¡¿Puedes hablar?!)

-¿Acaso dijo algo?

-Si, pero en una lengua muy difícil de entender. Termina de evacuar-A lo que asintió y se retiro-(Escucha me Bandana, crees que tu maestro, Dark Meta Knight, hubiera querido que te vengarás para recordarlo)

-(Mi maestro y mi rey lo hubieran querido asi)

-(¡Tu maestro y rey no querrian esto! Ellos querrian ser recordados de otra manera. Crees que la venganza es la respuesta. Recuerda bien las palabras de tu maestro, cuando te entrenaba, ¿acaso no te dijo "La venganza nunca te llevara a nada, creeme"? Acaso nunca lo dijo)

-(¡Que te calles!)-Grito y vino corriendo hacia mi y parecía que estaba llorando.

Debo hacer todo lo posible para que vea la realidad. Volvimos al combate, pero esta vez, Shadow lanzaba diferentes articulos de oficinas, engrapadoras, lapices, un teclado, un monitor, una TV, una consola blanca, un par de controles morados, unos discos, caratulas de videojuegos y un escritorio completo. Logre esquivar gran parte de estos, o partirlos a la mitad con mi lanza, hasta que me sorprendio usando una silla para darme un gancho y enviandome al siguiente piso.

En este se encontraban diferentes cámaras apuntando a escenarios con telones verdes o azules, también habían algunos trajes negros con unas pequeñas bombillas blancas en gran parte de estos. Como supuse, Shadow Bandana tomo una camara y empezo a golpearme con ella.

Pude evitar gran parte de ellas, y varios de los escenarios que destrozabamos por el camino, hasta que sujete la camara, le di la vuelta y le propine un gancho que lo mando justo cuando los dos Reggie Sama intercanviaban golpes a gran velocidad.

Una vez que cesaron, vi como intentaba levantarse con su lanza e iba nuevamente a atacar, hasta que fue detenido por Shadow Kirby.

-(¿Por que me detienes Kirby?)-Dijo intentando safarse-(¿Es que acaso olvidaste por que venimos? Para vengar a nuestro rey y a tu hermano)

-Poyo-Dijo negando-Poyo, poyo.

-(Que viniste para ver a Kirby y comer con él)

A lo que todos vimos como estaban haciendo un picnic en medio de la oficina y habiendo varios alimentos favoritos de ambos Kirbys.

-Yo me pregunto por que aparecio la parte oscura de Reggie Sama.

-(No habia otro espejo disponible para viajar, asi que pude convecer a Reggie Sama para viajar y lograr vengarme durante su sesion de entrenamiento)-Dijo dando la espalda y cruzado de brazos.

-¿Sesion de entrenamiento? Entonces esa rivalidad que me dijo Sir Meta Knight...

-No te preocupes Capitan Bandana. Es una regla que deben de seguir los Guardianes de los Espejos que no pueden revelar gran información.

-Y como mi contraparte, este debe de protegerlo y ocultarlo, tanto el Santuario de los Espejos como también como es el Mundo de los Espejos.

-Ya veo. Y como Sir Meta Knight lo hacia con Dark Meta Knight.

-Entrenamos para hacernos mas fuertes.

-Y compartimos ideas para nuestros proximos proyectos. Como "Keeby Triple Deluxe"

-"Creo que se refieren a cuando Taranza secuestro a su majestad"-Pense en como seria su proximo juego y me fije como Shadow Bandana tomaba su lanza para intentar atacar nuevamente-(Tu maestro y tu rey no querrian esto)

-(Lo se. Solo queria reunirme con ellos de una forma honorable)

-(¿Querias morir?)

-(Tu debes saberlo. Sin un rey que los diriga, los Waddle Dees no pueden sobrevivir)

-(¿Que hay de Fumu, Bun y Escargoon Dono? ¿Acaso ellos no tomaron el poder?)

-(Aun no pueden superar la perdida de ambos y los Waddle Dees estan empezando a dispersarse por toda Pop Star en busqueda de otro rey que los mande)-Él tenia razón.

Sin alguien que los mande, los Waddle Dees no serviremos para proteger a Dreamland. Pero se me vino una idea impensable para alguno de nosotros, algo que se consideraría traición hacia el rey.

-(Y no has pensado en ser tu el rey)

-(¿Que?)

-(Piensalo, si Fumu Sama ni Escargoon Dono desean gobernar Dreamland, puedes hacerlo tu y darle órdenes nuevamente a los Waddle Dees)

-(Pero eso es considerado traición)

-(No es necesario que sea rey por siempre. Dile a Fumu Sama que seras rey para reunir nuevamente a los Waddle Dees. Ademas de que Kirby no siempre podra enfrentarse a las fuerzas del mal solo y necesitara la ayuda de sus amigos)

A lo que Shadow Bandana miro a su amigo gris como ae acercaba a el con tal ee abrazarlo, pero este se arrodillo ante él.

-(Perdoname Kirby. Yo solo estaba pensando en la venganza y no en lo que realmente tenia que hacer)-Y miro a Kirby en un mar de lagrimas-(Que es proteger nuedtro Dreamland, como el rey Dedede y Sir Meta Knight lo hubieran querido)

Shadow Kirby, quien empezo a llorar, asintio y abrazo a su amigo y Kirby se unio al abrazo tambien. Yo en tanto, percibí la presencia de Applejack en la puerta y le dije que entrara. Ella intento escuchar nuestra conversación, pero nunca oyó nada.

Le explique que nosotros, los Waddle Dees, tenemos un idioma algo raro que solo algunas especies en el universo pueden escucharlas. Segun algunos cientificos, podiamos comunicarnos mediante a ondas sonoras de muy baja frecuencia que ni si quiera el mas habil canino podria escucharnos, pero otros, como el capitan Waddle Doo, pueden oirnos ya que han aprendido como.

Luego, Shadow Bandana y yo nos diculpamos por destruur casi dos pisos de oficinas y estudios durante nuestra batalla y que reparariamos todo, a lo que ambos Reggie Sama solo negaron y dijeron que esos pisos estan diseñados para ser destruidos ya que no tenian valor para la empresa.

Finalmente, los habitantes del Mundo de los Espejos volvieron a su mundo y nos despedimos para volver a la base, aunque Sunset no contestaba el radio, de seguro esta distraida con algo. Bueno no importa, estamos como a dos horas de viaje a vuelo.

 **Area 51.**

-¿Acaso Sunset no les aviso que vendriamos?-Se quejo Rainbow mientras iba en una furgoneta policial junto con Sunset y Twilight, todas esposadas-¡Somos las Defensoras de la Tierra!.

-No tenemos informacion hacerca de esa tal Sunset o sobre ustedes-Dijo uno de los soldados que iba de copiloto.

-De seguro no les han informado de la autorización de Sunset-Dijo Twilight intentando calmar a su amiga-De seguro que cuando lleguemos a la base todo esto se aclarara.

-En realidad las llevaremos a la estacion de policia por invadir propiedad del gobierno.

-¡¿Que?! No puede ser posible. ¿Que diran mis padres si se enteran?-Dijo Twilight preocupada.

En eso, aparecio un jeep del ejercito que pidio a la furgoneta detenerse. Cuando los oficiales se bajaron, empezaron a hablar con los soldados los cuales tenian ordenes de llevarse a las tres a la zona restringida, a lo que los oficiales no dudaron ante las ordenes de estos.

Una vez libres y subidas al jeep, comenzaron el viaje de vuelta al Area 51, siendo Sunset la que tenia curiosidad en saber de quien dio la orden.

-La orden la dio el Capitan Joe.

-¿Conocen al capitan Joe?-Dijeron las tres a la vez.

-Asi es. El nos informo de su llegada, pero fueron interceptadas por oficiales externos al area restringida-Dijo el militar que iba manejando.

-¿Y para que vienen?-Pregunto el copiloto.

-Venimos por que algo atravesó una anomalía y creemos que puede ser General Metal.

-¿General Metal? Que nombre mas ridiculo-Se burlo uno de los uniformados.

-Jejeje, si cierto, es un nombre ridiculo-Afirmo Rainbow.

Luego de diez minutos, por habian llegado a la base en donde los soldados mostraron respeto hacia las tres chicas quienes tambien devolvian el saludo. Uno de estos, la llevo hacia su superior para que les pudieran explicar mejor la situación.

La habitación constaba de un escritorio en donde habían banderas norteamericanas y del ejercito, al igual que una placa que ponía "General Black". En el escritorlo se encontraba un hombre de avanzada edad, unos 50 por lo menos, cabello negro de corte militar, canas en la zona de las patillas y varias medallas en su uniforme. Una vez que se presento, volvió a su asiento y las tres integrantes del Equipo Canterlot le explicaron la situacion.

-Asi que una especie de ser robotico podría llegar hasta esta base para vengarse de su amigo Kirby-Concluyo el General Black-Y ustedes vinieron para detenerlo.

-Asi es general.

-Pero lamento decirles que ningún portal a aparecido en la base o sus alrededores.

-Pero Sunset dijo que algo atravesó la anomalía de este lugar-Dijo Rainbow confusa.

-Bueno-Dijo dando la vuelta a su silla-Hay algo en estas instalaciones para viajar a diferentes mundos, pero es confidencial. Pero tratandose de un equipo especializado de los Guerreros Estelares no me puedo negarme a darles algo de información.

-¿De que se trara general?-Preguto Twilight.

-Es un proyecto, de la epoca de los 50'-Comenzo orpimiendo un boton de su escritorio y un proyector mostro varias imagenes en blanco y negro de soldados recogiendo algo del desierto-¿De seguro conocen el "Evento Roosevelt"?

-Si general-Dijo Twilight-En la que supuestamente, una nave extraterrestre aterrizo cerca del Fuerte Roosevelt, pero el gobierno solo dio la escusa de que era un globo meteorologico.

-Te refieres a eso que comenzo con las conspiraciones del gobierno y esas cosas-Dijo Rainbow.

-Asi es jovenes. Pero en realidad si cayo una nave, pero no era de transporte, sino de cargamento-Siguio hablando el general Black y mas imagenes mostrando el interior de la nave que contenia diferentes artefactos con simbolos extraños-Posiblemente iban a alguna estación espacial o planeta por una especie de intercambio. Dentro de esta se encontraban diferentes piezas con tal de construir algún artefacto alienígena que resulto ser esto.

Una vez mas las imágenes cambiaron a un gran artefacto, de por lo menos cinco metros de alto, ya que en la imagen aparecían unos científicos junto a la maquina quienes la analizaban. Esta era circular y con una pequeña rampa con la cual se podria ingresar con vehiculos.

-Tambien descubrimos unos planos con los cuales pudieron construir esa maquina. El proyecto "Roosevelt comenzo una vez que descubrieron la funcion de la maquina. La capacidad de viajar a otras zonas de la Tierra o inclusive a otros planetas.

-Una especie de teletransportador-Especulo Sunset.

-Algo así. Pero a diferencia de uno normal, en el que tendría que haber una entrada y salida, esta maquina era la entrada y podía crear la salida en cualquier lugar. Pero había un problema, todo lo que lo atravesaba se volvía cenizas en la cenizas, por lo menos los objetos no orgánicos. Mientras que los orgánicos...

Y en la pantalla mostraban una seria de imagenes de aninales, de monos y perros, despellejados. Sino fueran por que las imágenes estaban en blanco y negro, las chicas ya estarían con ganas de vomitar.

-Los sujetos de prueba se mantenia vivos unos cuantos minutos antes de desmayarse por el dolor y al final morir. Luego de estos fracasos, el Proyecto Roosevelt fue cancelado y el portal fue guardado en las bodegas de la base.

-Hasta que se volvió a abrir-Dedujo Twilight-¿No es así general?

-Correcto. Hace tres horas, el Proyecto Roosevelt volvio a funcionar, solo que no estaba conectado a ninguna fuente de energia, pero lo que mas sorprendio a mis hombres, fue esto-Y del proyector aparecio General Metal, pero sus ojos no alumbraban, como la imagen que les dio Meta Knight-Los ingenieros están haciendo el procedimiento habitual de Ingeniería Inversa.

-¿Ingenieria Inversa?-Se pregunto Rainbow.

-Se uso en la Guerra Fría para descifrar la tecnología alemana de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El procedimiento es desarmar el objeto, reconocer cada una de las partes y funciones, y volverlo armar para así saber como crear en masa-Respondio Sunset, recibiendo miradas de sorpresa de sus amigas-¿Que? Me gusta la historia humana.

-Dijo que estaba desactivado una vez que lo encontraron-A lo que el general asintió-No se a puesto a pensar que quizás se haya desactivado asi mismo antes de entrar al portal e infiltrarse sin que nadie lo sepa. Y si es así...

Entonces una alarma sonó indicando una alerta de seguridad de invasion en las zonas de ingenieros. Todos fueron hacia alli, junto con algunos soldados, por medio de un ascensor de carga.

 **Zona de Ingenieros.**

Mientras sonaba la alarma, una gran cantidad de cientificos, mecanicos e ingenieros salian de la sala, que era como una mezcla de quirofano y taller mecanico, horrorizados y esperando su rescate.

-¿Como te atreves a ver mis partes nobles?-Dijo General Metal sosteniendo del cuello a un hombre mientras el estaba completamente abierto con su núcleo al descubierto.

Acto seguido, lanzo al ingeniero hacia una ventana del lugar enviándolo a una zona donde había varios vehículos militares, mientras el hombre huía hacia el ascensor de carga que iba hacia él.

En la sala había un soldado que empezo a disparar a Metal, pero las balas rebotaban en él y una de estas le dio en su brazo, haciendo que botara el arma. El robot miro al asustado soldado y este empezo a abrir la puerta que se habia trabado con algo del otro lado.

-Lo pagaras muy caro humano-Dijo y una cañon con un puntero laser aclopado con cinta adeshibaaparecio sobre su hombro, apuntando al soldado-Muere.

Una bola de plasma salio del cañon en direccion al soldado que solo cerro los ojos ante su inminente final, o eso penso cuando el disparo se desvio hacia la pared, destruyendola y escapando por esta.

-¿Que cara...?-Dijo sin creerselo y se saco el cañon para empezar a arreglarlo-Se supone que ya lo habria calibrado. Ya esta, ahora mue... ¿donde se metio? Da igual, sera mejor buscar mis partes para reconstruirme.

Mientras General Metal buscaba sus partes, Sunset, Rainbow, Twilight y el general Black con sus hombres llegaban a la zona y evacuaban el lugar, uno de los soldados les explico que el enemigo es inmune a las balas debido a que estas rebotan. Así que por ordenes de Black, todos se retiraron y dejaron a las chicas, aun que el general se quedo armado con un escopeta.

-Le recomiendo que se vaya general. No queremos que nadie resulte herido durante nuestras misiones-Dijo Sunset deteniendo a Black.

-Soy el superior en esta base y debo protegerla de agentes invasores-Dijo preparando su escopeta.

-De acuerdo general. Pero si las cosas se ponen feas sera mejor que evacue igualmente-Dijo Sunset y todos fueron donde se encontraba Metal.

Una vez alli, vieron como el dichoso ser aparecia de la sala en donde estaba mientras su cañon aparecia nuevamente sobre su hombro el cañon de plasma y apuntaba a Sunset, esta, usando sus poderes de fuego, hace un escudo de llamas para desintegrar cualquier cosa que dispare, aunque fue inutil.

El disparo se desvio a medio camino hacia el techo y dejando tan solo una quemadura en este.

-¡Otra vez!-Se quejo y empezo a golpear su cañon-Te acabo te arreglar maldita porqueria. Funciona pedazo de chatarra robada.

Fue entonces que el arma empezo a agitarse y abrillar por dentro mientras se agrietaba. De un momento a otro, el arma exploto mientras General Metal era lanzado hacia los antiguos vehiculos militares.

-La mejor arma para cazar, mis circuitos-Maldijo a pleno vuelo en dirrecion a un antiguo jeep de combate.

Al aterrizar, el jeep se partio a la mitad, unos numeros aparecieron sobre este marcando un 395 y una gran cantidad de misiles salieron de este. Las tres empezaron a esquivarlos, excepto por Black que empezo a dispararles pero estos no explotaban. Pero gracias a Twilight, y usando los latigos electricos de Beam, pudo destruirlos antes de que les impactaran.

-No puedo confiar en tecnologia mas que en la mia-Dijo Metal saliendo del jeep y todos vieron como su brazo que habia deformado a un cañon y apuntadoles-Es hora de que prueben la fuerza de Halcandra.

Y del cañon salieron una gran cantidad de misiles teledirigidos hacia los cuatro, quienes que cubrieron detras de unos contendores para evitar las explosiones, aunqje este empezaba a deformarse con cada una de estas.

Una vez que los cohetes cesaron, vieron que el contenedor fue completamente destruido tan solo dejando la placa de metal en donde se cubrian. Black, al darse cuanta que iba a ser solo un estorbo se retiro y dandole la autorizacion de destruir todo el sector si es necesario.

-¡Cobarde!-Grito Metal al ver como se retiraba Black y, impulsado por las turbina que estaban en su espalda, fue a gran velocidad teniendo una espada laser en su mano-¡Muere!

Pero antes de poder llevar hasta Black, Rainbow pudo atropellarlo tranformada en rueda y enviarlo hacia un contenedor y dejarlo estampado en el. Otros numeros aparecieron, un 2457, sobre este mientras miraba fijamente la parte superior de las tres.

-Con razon me parecian familiar esos sombreros-Dijo y se deshatoro del contenedor y les apunto con su espada-¡Usan los poderes de esa maldita bola rosa! Y como sus amigas, tambien seran parte de mi venganza.

Y se lanzo hacia las tres mientras lanzaba varios misiles de su mano, que volvio a deformar a un cañon, mientras que Twilight volvio a destruirlos con Beam pero el humo de las explosiones le proporciono camuflaje a Metal para atacar directamente a su adversaria.

Pero Rainbow, usando la velocidad de Wheel, pudo impedir eso poniendose delante de su amiga y antes de que la espada laser lograra impactarle, hizo un rapido cambio poderes y logro electrocutar al robot con Spark, el cual tuvo que retroceder para no sufrir demasiado daño, tanto así que apareció un 548 sobre él.

-"Daños alcanzan el 30%"-Aparecia a un lado de su visión del general-"Pasar al plan B"

Metal se volvio a lanzar contra las tres, dando y recibiendo daño, pero ningina de ellas se daba cuenta que los diferentes vehiculos y armas antiguas montadas en estos se unian en un sector para construir algo en la oscuridad.

Luego de un tiempo, Sunset, Twilight y Rainbow, teniendo sus poderes de reserva Fighter, Ice y Spark, las cuales tenian varias heridas y quemaduras pero comparandolas con Metal, él fue el que se llevo la peor parte.

Tenia la mitad de su cabeza destruida, los jets, al sobrecalentarse, explotaron y destruyeron parte de su espalda, no poseia un brazo y su espada estaba atravezada en su cuerpo, rozando su nucleo.

-Daños alcanzan el 90%. Niveles criticos-Se escucho una voz dentro de General Metal-Plan B terminado.

-¿Plan B?-Dijeron las tres sin saber de lo que hablaba.

En eso, Metal salto en la parte mas oscura de la zona y a la vez un gran temblor ocurría por todo el sector. Rainbow, usando su poder de Spark, decidió lanzar una descarga hacia las luces en donde salto Metal y vieron como un gran robot terminaba de construirse por si mismo, siendo las piezas las que se unían como si tuvieran vida propia.

Una vez que dejaron de moverse, vieron como habia formado una especie de robot mal hecho con un brazo taladro y que parecia que flotaba, tambien General Metal, quien se recosntruia con las mismas piezas, estaba en donde se supone que estaria la cabeza, pero este no tenia, ademas denque varios cables gruesos estaban unidos a el que salian del robot gigante.

Las tres atacaron con todo lo que tenian pero parecia no afectarle, a pesar de que algunas partes se caian pero volvian al cuerpo del robot.

-¡Les presento una mejora del H3-D3! ¡El NEO-H3-D3!-Dijo y tanto Metal como el robot gigante les apuntaron con sus brazos, siendo el general una ametralladora Mini-Gun y el robot un cañon lanza proyectiles.

Ambos empezaron a disparar a la vez mientras las tres solo les quedo evadir los proyectiles, debido a que en su batalla anterior destruyeron gran parte de contenedores y vehiculos militares, pero Twilight usando sus poderes de hielo logro hacer una muralla gruesa de hielo hasta esperar que se les acabaran las municiones.

Pero duro poco ya que cesaron los disparos al realizar la muralla. Las tres vieron que el gran robot ya no estaba. Twilight deshizo el hielo y Rainbow lanzo una esfera de electricidad para iluminar la zona y confirmar que no estaba.

-¿Creen que haya escapado?-Preguntó Sunset.

-Tal vez vio que no era rival para nosotras-Presumio Rainbow.

-Si es así, debemos informar al general Black sobre la huida de Metal-Dijo Twilight dando media vuelta en direccion al ascensor.

Pero al dar la vuelta vieron que su adversario se econtraba detras de ellas y extendio su brazo para alcanzar a alguna de las tres, que estas activaron sus alas y emprendieron vuelo para evadirlo aun que Sunset no lo logro.

-Contigo comenzare mi venganza hacia esa maldita bola rosa-Dijo Metal mientras el taladro se acercaba lentamente hacia Sunset-¡Muere!

Sunset tan solo cerro sus ojos con tal de esperar su fin, mientras sus amigas atacaban con todo lo que podian al robot gigante, pero sus intentos eran inutiles ya que no lograban frenar el brazo taladro. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, una onda de energia anaranjada atravezo ambos brazos, cortandolos al instante y al caer se volvieron cenizas, liberando a Sunset y salvandole la vida.

Pero los brazos no fueron lo unico que se corto, sino tambien la mitad del robot que tambien se volvio cenizas al caer al suelo. Pero eso no acabo allí, el resto del NEO-H3-D3 empezo a volverse cenizas y General Metal empezaba a desesperarse al ver como los cables que lo conectaban tambien desaparecian, asi que se arranco los cables y salto antes de volverse cenizas.

Pero esto le costo caro, su espada, que aun seguia en su cuerpo, fue arrancada de golpe pero de milagro esta no golpeo su nucleo. Aunque si la espada llameante que le atravezo por completo y fue arrancada junto con su nucleo que se apagaba lentamente.

Todas vieron lo ocurrido perpetrado por alguien da la misma forma de Kirby, salvo por las alas que parecían estar hechas de fuego que se fueron apagando poco a poco hasta ver que eran alas artificiales salidas de su capa roja, que empezaron a guardarse dentro de estas. Al darse la vuelta, vieron que tenia una mascara parecida a la de Meta Knight, salvo que era roja y que tenia un fénix estampado en el metal.

La espada que tenia tambien empezo a apagarse hasta tener el tamaño de una daga y guardarla en la funda que tenia. Este ser se acerco a las tres, mientras todas veian como su enemigo se volvia cenizas lentamente.

-Esto, gracias por ayudarnos-Agradecio un poco timida Sunset.

-No tienes por que agradecer Shimmer-Dijo el caballero sacando un frasco de su capa y llendo hacia donde General Metal, quien aun se volvia cenizas.

-Solo pudiste, vencerme, ya que estaba distraido. Pronto veras, lo fuerte que soy, cuando me una, a mis hermanos, los Robobots.

-Cierra esa boca, bot de seguridad y entra en la botella-Dijo y todas las cenizas entraban en el frasco y cerrandola con un tapon una vez llena.

-¿Que fue eso?-Preguntaron las tres.

-Es mi metodo para atrapar a los criminales al borde la la muerte. Lo llamo, "Resurrecion Compartida"-Dijo enseñandoles la botella y como, por un segundo, se mostro la cara de General Metal-A pesar de que parece estar muerto, en realidad sigue con vida hasta que lo vuelva a resucitar como...

-Un fenix-Dijo Sunset recordando a la legendaria ave que tenia como mascota su mentora, la princesa Celestia.

-Asi es-Dijo y volvio a hacer aparecer sus alas, envolviendolas en fuego, para emprender vuelo-Puede que algun dia nuestros caminos se cruzen nuevamente.

-Espera. Queremos saber tu nombre...-Dijo Sunset, deteniendo al caballero volando frente a él.

-Y si tambien quieres unirte a nuestro equipo-Interrumpio Rainbow,tambien volando frente a él recibiendo miradas negativas de sus dos amigas-¿Que? No vieron lo asombroso que fueron esos movimientos.

-Lo siento, pero no. Prefieron trabajar solo que con un grupo de niñas que apenas pueden contra un bot de seguridad-Dijo y Rainbow estuvo a punto de decir lo que pensaba hacerca de su desicion, hasta que Twilight le congelo la boca-Pero si puedo decirles mi nombre. Sir Phoenix Knight.

-Phoenix, tambien quiero preguntarte por que nos salvaste.

-Solo lo hice por que no cobro vidas de inocente. Ya no mas-Dijo y se retiro a una velocidad envidiable para Rainbow.

-Sunset, ya hemos terminado aqui. Teletransportanos a la base-Intento comunicarse Twilight pero solo se escuchaba estatica-Sunset, ¿me escuchas?

-De seguro la señal no puede salir por que estamos a 30 metros bajo tierra. Subamos e informemosle al general Black sobre lo ocurrido y ver si Dedede podra pagar por todo esto-Dijo Rainbow al ver como todo el lugar estaba completamente destruido.

Crater de Chicxulub.

Las chicas llegaron al crater y, en vez de encontrarse a alguna criatura saliendo o intendando salir de este, se encontraron con lo que parecia una roca gigante con la forma de un dinosaurio, de una gran cabeza y larga cola. Pinkie decidio acercarse para saber que tipo de roca es.

-Esto es extraño-Dijo al tocar y sacar una pequeña piedra de la roca.

-¿Que sucede querida?

-Este tipo de roca jamas la habia visto antes-Dijo y en ese momento empezo a temblar.

-Sera un terremoto.

-No. Tal parece que viene de ¡ÉL!-Grito Fluttershy, apuntando al dinosario y como las rocas empezaban a caerse.

Pinkie logro esquivar las grandes rocas y reunirse junto a sus amigas para ver algo increible. Las rocas caian revelando lentamente a un dinosaurio algo diferente de los que conocían. Este era de escamas amarillas con cuernos rojos. Sus ojos miraron a varias direcciones hasta que fijo a las tres que tenia frente a él, pego un fuerte rugido al cielo mientras unas llamas salían de su boca.

-Creo que no es un dinosaurio, sino un dragon-Concluyo Rarity y la gran bestia volvió a fijarlas preparando una ataque de fuego-¡Detras de mi!

Y todas se pusieron detrás de la modista mientras convocaba un espejo portal frente a ellas e invocaba el otro detrás de la bestia amarilla. Pero en vez de que el mosntruos cesara por el dolor de las llamas, este seguia lanzando mas y mas hasta que se detuvo por cansansio, las tres vieron donde las llamas le llegaron y no se creyeron cuando no habia ni un rastro de quemaduras.

-¿Como es posible? Se supone que eso debio haberle hecho daño.

-Tal vez sus escamas le hagan inmune al fuego. Lo voy a probar-Dijo Pinkie corriendo hacia el dragon mientras varios aros de fuego aparecian en direccion hacia él

-¡Te apoyaremos! Rarity convoca cuantos espejos puedas-Dijo Fluttershy y hacia crecer una planta de medio metro y parecia una planta carnivora, solo que de color rojo-Es una Venus Escupefuego. Has aparecer los espejos frente a ella

Rairty asintio y puso los espejos sobre la planta y esta empezo a escupir fuertes llamaradas que salian de diferentes partes. Mientras esto pasaba, Pinkie iba una gran velocidad por cada aro de fuego por el que pasaba hasta que impacto al costado de la bestia, que ni si quiera se movio o dio signos de dolor, sea por ella o las llamaradas que salian de los espejos.

-Chicas, Banada. Necesitamos ayuda aqui en el crater, el monstruo que aparecio no parece afectarle nuestros ataques-Dijo Fluttershy por el radio intentando comunicarse con sus amigos.

-Aqui Bandana, cambiamos ruta hacia el crater.

-Aqui Sunset, tambien cambiamos de ruta

-Haremos todo lo posible por llegar hasta alli, solo aguanten.

Fue entonces que las tres comenzaron con el contraataque, pero sus ataques no servían ante la gran bestia amarilla y las únicas esperanzas eran las de sus amigos que estaban en camino, pero no estaban seguras si llegarían a tiempo ante el ataque de la bestia.

Hasta que una onda de energía dorada salio de la anomalía desviando la fuerte llamarada del dinosaurio. De esta salio una chica que vestía un traje completamente verde, sombrero en punta y una camisa negra debajo del camisón verde, botas y guantes marrones, y que de estos tenia una espada multicolor, pero que dominaba mas el color verde en esta. En su espalda tenia un arco con puntas doradas y una caja de flechas hasta el tope. Pero lo que mas resaltaba, además de su vestimenta, eran sus orejas en punta, muy parecida a los duendes.

-Asi que aquí te escaparate King Dodongo-Dijo la extraña chica y disparo unas cuantas flechas, las cuales se envolvieron en una gran luz.

Disparo la flecha entre los ojos de la bestia y esta solo le provocó una ceguera temporal, suficiente para que pudieran alejarse de alli. El Dodongo empezo a disparar fuego en diferentes direcciones sin poder darle a la joven de verde, hasta que la boca del dinosaurio estuvo frente a ella y esta solo dio una sonrisa.

-Tan predecible-Dijo y de una pequeña bolsa que tenia en su cintura saco una gran bomba-Abre grande.

Y lanzo, no tan solo una sino tres bombas dentro del Dodongo que se las trago. Una vez dentro las bombas detonaron, noqueando a la bestia y dejándola de costado y revelando su punto debil, su vientre.

-¡Ustedes tres a que esperan!-Grito empuñando su espada-¡Debemos atacar su vientre mientras sigua incosnciente!

Las tres asintieron y prepararon sus armas. Rarity siguio atacando con espejos que salian de su varita, Fluttershy, quien cambio a Magic, atacaba con una enorme bola de demolición que salia del sombrero de copa y por último Pinkie, quien cambio a Beetle, empezó a cargar con su gran cuerno y a vientre del Dodongo.

Luego de unos cuantos golpes, la joven de verde ordeno alejarse ya que el Dodongo empezaba a recobrar la consciencia. Al momento de que la bestio volvia a atacar con sus llamas, la joven iba a sacar mas bombas, pero se dio cuenta que ya no le quedaban.

-No, no, no, no-Decia repeditas veces sacudiendo la bolsa vacia-Debi haber comprado esa bolsa mas grande, ese Goron me la habia dejado en oferta. Y yo rechazandola como una tonta, diciendo que podría enfrentarme con estas pocas bombas. ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene alguna?

-¿Alguna?dijo Rarity sacándose su sombrero de bufón azul y rojo y poniéndose un gorro celeste-Yo tengo una cantidad ilimitada de ellas.

Y de sus manos salieron un par de bombas del tamaño de Kirby. La joven de verde no entendia muy bien lo que sucedia pero solo le dijo que lanzara las bombas que tenia hacia la boca del Dodongo cuando abriera esta.

Una vez que este abrio la boca, Rairty arrojo lo mas rapido posible unas diez bombas antes de que lograra cerrarla. Nuevamente el Dodongo cayo al suelo inconsciente mientras que las cuatro empezaron a golpearlo, pero esta vez la joven salto hacia el cuello de la bestia y enterro su espada lo mas que pudo hasta que escucho un fuerte chillido de dolor por parte de esta.

Una vez que salio de allí, vieron como el Dodongo se volvía una especie de nube oscura y se deshacía lentamente y dejando tan solo un huevo que la joven de verde lo tomo entre sus manos.

-Ya no eres tan rudo ¿eh?-Dijo entre risas mirando el huevo y luego observo a las tres que le ayudaron-Muchas gracias grandes guerreras y les prometo que sus nombres sonaran por todo Hyrule por haber derrotado al King Dodongo.

-¿Hyrule?-Dijo Rarity.

-¿King Dodongo?-Dijo Fluttershy.

-¿Quien eres?-Dijo Pinkie.

En ese momento, Sunset, Twilight y Rainboe habian aterrizado cerca de ellas y vieron a la joven de verde teniendo consigo un huevo en sus manos y tambien de que el monstruo ya no estaba y fue Pinkie quien les explico lo sucedido, a su manera, mientras Fluttershy se comunicaba con Bandana.

-¿Me recibes Bandana?

-Fuerte y claro. Nos hemos tomado un descanso y seguiremos hacia donde se encuentran.

-No te preocupes, ya pudimos derrotar al King Dodongo, creo.

-¿Como es eso de "Creo"?

-Espera. Dijiste, King Dodongo-Dijo Sunset.

-Asi es. Creiamos que era un dinosaurio, pero resulto ser un Dodongo. Y tambien conocimos a alguien de Hyrule. Disculpa, ¿como era tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Linika.

-Linika, Linika, Linika-Decian constantemente para acordarse de donde escucharon ese nombre antes.

-Link-Dijo Kirby antes de ponerse un pollo asado entero a la boca.

-Cierto Kirby, suena como Link-Dijeron Bandana y Sunset a la vez.

-¡Eres la hija del Héroe del Tiempo!-Dijeron Bandana y Sunset a la vez por medio del radio.

-Tambien soy hija de una Gran Hada-Dijo Linika un poco molesta-Mi madre también es alguien importante en mi mundo.

-Fluttershy, podrías apagar el radio un momento-A lo que Fluttershy obedeció y lo apago-¿Como crees que sea posible?

-Considerando el hecho de las múltiples líneas temporales de ese mundo, puede que haya una ruptura en alguna parte de la linea que todos conocemos-Respondio Sunset.

-Puedes que tengas razón. Una vez conocí a un Guerrero Estelar que intentaba relacionar los diferentes eventos y establecer una linea temporal lógica. El pobre se volvió loco a los dos meses de comenzar.

-¿Que Guerrero Estelar se volvio loco?

-No recuerdo bien su nombre, pero era bueno en crear armas a partir de huesos. Espera, ¿Pinkie?

-Sip.

-Se supone que la radio estaba apagada.

-Solo le dijiste a Fluttershy, no a todas.

-Les explicaremos todo una vez que volvamos a la base.

-Creo que este es el adiós Linika-Dijo un poco triste Pinkie.

-Eso parece. Fue un gusto conocerlas y seria mejor volver a casa antes de que mis padres se enteren de que fui sola a la Montaña de la Muerte-Dijo y dio media vuelta al portal con el huevo de Dodongo en sus manos.

Al estar de camino, el portal se cerro de golpe, dejando a la Hyliana en shock y cayendo de rodillas y estando al borde del llanto. El grupo fue a ver como estaba su nueva amiga quien ya estaba llorando.

-No te preocupes Linika. Tenemos un teletransportador que podra llevarte a tu mundo-Intento consolarla Rainbow.

-Ese no es el problema.

-¿Entonces cual?

-Es que mis padres me castigaran con explorar el Templo del Agua.

-¿Que?-Se preguntaron las chicas.

-Que crueles son tus padres.

.

.

.

-Eres una chica irresponsable. No sabes lo preocupados que estabamos cuando uno de los soldados nos dijo que ibas a la Montaña de la Muerte, tu padre tuvo que dejar lo que hacia para ir a buscarte.

-Pero Mamá, yo ya soy mayor y responsable. Además que Papá ya había ido a la montaña siendo mas joven que yo y nadie le dijo nada.

-Por que tenia que salvar Hyrule de la oscuridad de Ganon y ademas de que era huerfano. Pero eso no es escusa de ir sola a la Montaña de la Muerte durante epoca de muda de piel de los Dodongos.

Mientras la familia discutia por el Sistema de Comunicacion, que la princesa Zelda dejo que Link y Proxi, un hada que adopto la forma humana, pudieran hablar entre ellos. Mientras que el Equipo Canterlot estaba fuera de la base esperando a que terminaran, aun que estaban espiandolos.

En eso, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Kirby entro al lugar para ayudar a su nueva amiga con sus padres.

-Una vez que llegues te daremos un severo casti... ¿Kirby?-Dijo Link al ver a la pequeña bola rosa que se acercaba a su hija.

-Poyo-Saludo Kirby a su amigo espadachin.

-Hola Kirby. Hace tiempo que no te veia. Por cierto, como esta ese trabador de tu hermano.

-¿Poyo?

-No me hagas caso. No creí que estarías en un planeta como ese. Acaso dejaste Dreamland para hacerte mas fuerte como Meta Knight.

-Disculpe Sir Link-Dijo Bandana acercandose lentamente-Disculpe a mi amigo por interrumpir vuestra conversacion personal, ya nos retiramos.

-Espera un momento-Dijo Link deteniendo al Waddle Dee que ya tenia a Kirby sobre el-¿A ti te conosco?

-De seguro me debe de estar confundiendo con alguno de mis hermanos y primos. Todos nos parecemos-Dijo un poco nervioso y emprendio nuevamente el paso.

-Ahora recuerdo. Fuiste ese Waddle Dee que me jalo hacia el vacio que lanzo Dedede y me hizo perder el tercer lugar.

-De seguro tuvo que ser otro que se parece a mi, adios.

Una vez que se reunio con las chicas, Bandana empezo a respirar muy agitado y sudando mucho. Y a la vez recordando ese momento en que su rey gano el tercer lugar en el tercer torneo Smash.

-Bandana, ¿te encuentrss bien?

-Si. Solo estuve un poco nervioso, eso es todo. "Casi y me descubre"

Bandana empezo a recordar ese momento en el que Dedede lo lanzo con fuerza hacia el espadachin, luego de que ambos salieran volando de la plataforma, siendo Link el que estaba mas cerca de esta mientras que Dedede estaba en los limites del escenario y no podria regresar antes de caer.

Entonces Bandana, quien no traia su bandana, logro agarrarlo de un pie y jalarlo hacia el abismo antes de que su rey cayera y perdiera el tercer lugar, siendo Meta Knight el primero y Marth el segundo.

-De cualquier forma jovencita, volverás a Hyrule y tendrás tu castigo.

-Pero papá.

-Nada de peros jovencita, te vienes tu y ese huevo del rey Dodongo, me escuchaste.

-Si papá-Dijo Liniki y puso el huevo en el teletrasportador-Eh, alguna de ustedes sabe como ussr esto.

A lo que Sunset se acerco y empezo a teclear las coordenadas a Hyrule. El huevo se teletransporto y llegando sano y salvo al castillo y ahora solo quedaba la jovem quien ya estaba lista, pero alguien mas se acerca para poder hablar con el héroe del tiempo.

-Disculpe señor Link-Dijo Fluttershy llamando la atencion del espadachin-Pero si no fuese por su hija ni yo ni mis amigas hubieramos podido contra el King Dodongo.

-Tiene razon-Dijo Rarity-Si no nos hubiera dicho que lanzandole bombas a su interior era la unica forma de derrotarlo, ahora no estariamos con vida.

-¿Eso es cierto hija?

-Asi es mamá. Cuando el Dodongo se me escapo para que se recuperara, ellas hicieron todo lo posible para detenerlo hasta que apareci para ayudarles correctamente en como derrotarlo.

-Oye tu, el Waddle Dee, acercate-Dijo Link y Bandana fue lentemente hacia él-Mi esposa y yo hemos decidido que nuestra hija estara en ese planeta el tiempo que tu y Kirby se queden y seras responsable de todas las acciones de Linika. ¿Quedo claro?

-Como el agua-Respondio con un saludo militar.

-Muy bien Linika, podrás quedarte, pero deberás de mantener tus estudios.

-En eso no hay problemas. Arriba de nosotros se encuentra una escuela, así que no abra problemas en eso-Dijo Sunset poniendo fin a la comunicación, por parte Link.

-Ahora que esta todo solucionado, que tal si nos damos un descanso-Dijo Bandana diriguiendose a la salida hasta que se tropezo con una correa de un bolso-Pero, ¿que es esto?

-Espera Bandana-Dijo yendo todo lo que podia para deribar al Waddle Dee, aun que este la evito dando un giro y Sunset pasando de largo.

-"En agradecimiento por salvar a cientos de personas en la convencion E3, NetherRealm Studios le otorga la mayor posesion del Emperador del Outworld, el casco de Shao Kahn. Te saluda y agradece, Ed Boon" Sunset, podrías decirme que significa esto.

-Puede que haya cambiado algunos hechos de los que te dije-Dijo algo nerviosa y empezando a retroceder.

-¿Como cuales?

-Como, todas-Dijo y entro al teletransportador pero este no funciono una vez que activo el control remoto que ella tenia-Pero, ¿que le pasa?

-Lo que pasa Sunset-Dijo su otra yo sujetando el cable quemado de energia del teletrasportador-Es que queremos que nos cuentes el por que no podias o no querias contestar el radio. Ya que parece que lo que explicaste que el teletrasportador se sobrecalento y tenias que arreglarlo no era cierto.

-Bueno, esta bien. Confieso. Fui a la E3 en los Angeles. Pero si no hubiera ido, el Virus de Computadora de Metal habria tomado todo el estado.

-¿A que te refieres? Explicate.

 **Flashback.**

 _Habia llegado a la convencion de videojuegos en donde se mostrarian los proximos titulos de este y el proximo año. Debido a que el anterior, que se celebraba en Julio originalmemte, tuvo que ser cancelado debido a fallas tecnicas y de energia y tuvieron que aplazarlo para este fin de semana._

 _Una vez dentro, me dispuse a hacer las filas para probar los titulos de pelea mas populares, me refiero a "Street Fighter V" y "Mortal Kombat X" las cuales no quede decepcionada. Pero antes de poder poder probar los tres personajes nuevos que vendrían en invierno del pro sino año de "Killer Instinct", unos animatronicos de Street Fighter, que Capcom trajo, empezaron a ocasionar caos por el lugar._

 _En un principio creí que era parte de un espectáculo donde estos se ponían a pelear, pero una alarma en mi "NDS" sono y pude saber que esos animatronicos estaban siendo manipulados por el Virus de Computadora que General Metal trajo al planeta._

 _-Ningun virus de computadora me arruinara este dia, no de nuevo._

 _Asi que usando los animatronicos de tres luchadores de Mortal Kombat, que trajeron para promocionar un concurso y que el ganador se llevaba la armadura completa de Shao Kahn, y conectandolos a su fuente de poder pude controlarlos para mantener a raya a los otros mientras me enfrentaba al Virus contra mi virus._

 _El Virus Kirby Hypernova._

 _El Virus tenia una peculiar forma de acabar con él, que era mediante un combate RPG, osea por turnos y con diferentes demonios que representaban mi rival, aun que no pudieron contra el apetito de mi virus, ni un mago, ni un caballero negro, ni un dragon pudieron con la pequeña bola rosa de Kirby._

 _Una vez que deje de ver mi "NDS" vi que los animatronicos, que eran Shao Kahn, Kintaro y Goro, destrozaron por completo a los otros tres de Capcom, que eran Ryu, Ken y Akuma. Goro agarro a Ryu con sus cuatro brazos y con los de abajo le arranco las piernas, le dio la vuelta y le arranco los brazos y por ultimo lo partio en dos sacando todas las piezas del robot._

 _Kintaro agarro los brazos de Ken mientras lo tenia de espalda con dos de sus brazos y con los otros dos la cabeza. Le arranco los brazos y luego fue la cabeza y la partio en dos. Al final, Shao Kahn empezo a abrir lentamente el pecho de Akuma hasta que lo atravezo partiendolo en dos._

 _Cualquiera diria que es violento, pero considerando que son robots no habia sangre ni organos esparcidos por todo el lugar y que estos no expresaban dolor alguno. Al final desactive a los robots, por si es que empezaban a hacer esas cosas con seres vivos, y empezaron a agradecerme por haberlos salvados y, al ver que la armadura del Emperador tuvo varios daños, m dieron el casco que no sufrio mucho en la batalla contra Akuma._

-Y eso fue lo que paso-Dijo mientras todos lo miraban con diferentes caras, desde duda a que no se lo creian.

-A pesar de que desobedeciste mis ordenes, no te dare un castigo-Dijo Bandana mientras iba fuera de la base.

-¿De que hablas? Cuando Twilight te desobedecio tu la devolviste a su mundo-Dijo enojada Sunset.

-Asi es, pero ella casi mata a Galbo, pero si no me hubiera desobedecido el virus se estaría propagando a todas las máquinas y seria muy complicado poder acabar con eso. Pero, como pasara con Celestia y Discord, seras juzgada por Sir Meta Knight el Lunes. El dira la ultima palabra.

-¿Que tiene que ver Discord con el castigo de Meta Knight?-Pregunto Fluttershy y todas viraron hacia el Waddle Dee.

-Si, ¿por que Discord esta metido en esto?-Pregunto de forma seria Rainbow.

-Esto, yo. ¿Dije Discord? Quize decir...-Fue entonces que todas acorralaron a Bandana con miradas seria-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Discord fue quien robo mi bandana y tenia que dejarlo si me daba los datos robados de los examenes de fin de mes y semestre. Ademas de que me convencio de dejarlos a todos en ridiculos mientras los grababa.

-¡¿Que?!

-Lo siento, lo siento. Pero creo de que él no cumplira con el trato, asi que Sunset, tu podrias...

-Me estoy adelantando-Dijo estando en la computadora central-Ahora mismo estoy enviando mi virus a su computadora. Cuando abra la carpeta se encontrara con mi pequeño regalo.

Casa de Discord.

-Buen jugado Bandana, buen jugado-Dijo Discord mientras veia como tres Kirbys, que recientemente se habian tragado los documentos robados, le bailaban el Victory Dance-Pero almenos se lo que hace esta cosa.

Este, tenia una especie de fruta roja rodeada por una vaina dorada que flotaba en sus manos y lanzaba un pequeño has de luz de su interior.

-Esto hara un gran caos el Lunes y todo por culpa de Kirby-Dijo y se empezo a reir como maniatico.

a .

Todas salían para relajarse luego de estas nuevas misiones en las que conocieron a un par de aliados, un Guerrero Estelar y una Hyliana, siendo la segunda un miembro del equipo y muy fuerte controladora de magia.

Cuando ya estaban en la salida, vieron a Derpy, con su traje de cartera, y perecía que estaba esperando desde hace tiempo.

-Que bueno que han salido-Dijo y empezó a buscar en su bolso una carte que tenia un sello con el simbolo de Smash-Esta carta llego hace media hora en la oficina y esta a nombre de Kirby. Aquí tienes pequeño.

-Poyo-Agradeció Kirby y la cartera se fue en su bicicleta a la cocina de correos.

-Kirby, no es comida-Dijo Bandana al ver como su amigo tenia la mitad de la carta se su boca-Dejame que to te la leo.

"Querido Kirby.

Debido a la gran cantidad de luchadores que se han inscrito para este año, mi hermano y yo hemos decicido contactar a los ocho originales para que actuen como jueces en la eleccion de los luchadores del cuarto torneo de Super Smash Bros.

Lo esperamos el Lunes y sera recogido por su hermano, Meta Knight, luego del evento que él tendra en el planeta que se encuentra en este mismo instante.

Sin nada mas que comunicar, esperamos su asistencia.

Master Hand y Crazy Hand"

-Entonces Kirby, no estara con nosostras.

-Solo sera una semana. No hay de que preocuparse por eso. Sera mejor volver a nuestros hogares para mañana a descanzar. No tendremos entrenamiento ya que ustedes seis le enseñaran la ciudad a Linika. Yo le dire a Celestia sobre su llegada y que la inscriba de forms legal en ls escuela.

Asi, cada uno se fue a sus hogares, siendo Kirby con Pinkie, Bandana con Sunset y Linika con Fluttershy.

 **Continuará...**

 **Bueno lectores, aqui esta el capitulo que habia prometido para el Lunes y como vieron, me atraze un monton. XmarkzX ya debiste haber visto el mensaje el porque Wham Bah Rock y Jewel no aparecieron y oara explicales a ustedes fue por falta de tiempo.**

 **También los quiero invitar a un fic de mi amigo xmarkzxgamer. Un crossover entre Megaman Zero y Kirby llamado "Megaman Zero y Kirby Planet Omega" lleva un capitulo, el prologo, pero se ve que sera bueno.**

 **Como explique en el capítulo anterior, una vez que saque "El Rey Vs La Princesa" me concentrare solo en "El Regreso de Zero" para que no se tarde demasiado. Y hablando de "RvsP" aqui va un adelanto de lo que se viene.**

 **-Conosco un lugar que Luna me enseño, te va encantar.**

 **-Cualquier lugar al que me lleves me encantara, mientras tu estes conmigo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Woah, si que es grande.**

 **-Lo pescaron la semana pasada. Tal parece que crecio gracias a las fuerzas oscuras de Zero cuando invadio mi planeta.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-¡ASI QUE. INTENTANDO SEDUCIR A MI NOVIO!**

 **-¡ASI QUE. INTENTANDO SEDUCIR A MI NOVIA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Que bueno que todo se haya arreglado entre ustedes. Aunque me preguntó, ¿siempre se pelean entre ustedes?**

 **-Ya sabes. No nos llevamos bien, pero ahora que hemos comprendido nuestras diferencias.**

 **-Podremos vivir en una verdadera armonía.**

 **-Eso me gusta oír.**


	12. Un Día con los Hermanos Estelares

**Disclaimer: Equestria Girls ni Kirby me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Antes de empezar, como les había explicado antes, este capitulo seria protagonista Kirby siendo todo desde su perspectiva y también el de Meta Knight, así que el cambio de titulo seria... (Tambien que la parte "Pacifica" del viaje de Bandana a Esquetria seria en un fic a aparte que se explicara en este capitulo)**

 **Un día con los Hermanos Estelares.**

 _Ya ha pasado mas de un mes desde que mi amigo Bandana y yo llegamos aqui, y todo ha ido muy bien. Excepto por el enfrentamiento contra Magolor, el secuestro de Bandana y el hecho de que la que se parece a Twilight, pero sin lentes, casi mata a mi hijo. Pero todo lo demas a sido muy bueno._

 _Y al igual que pasaba con Fumu, aqui tambien me estan enseñando todo lo necesario, como las palabras, pero lo unico que puedo decir es "Poyo". Pero segun mi hermano, solo tengo que esperar cien años mas para poder decir alguna palabra en que me entienda alguien mas, ademas de Bandana que entiende un poco._

 _Ademas de que supe que hoy vendria mi hermano para algo que no me dijo, pero que era sobre nuestras amigas que combatian contra monstruos y demonios en su mundo. Segun me explico Bandana, vendria despues de clases y que todos los estudiantes estarian presentes para su llegada._

 **Un mes y algo en este planeta. Casa de Rarity. 7:30**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Camino a la escuela. 8:15**

Me desperte mientras sentia un pequeño, pero constante, temblor alrededor mio. Y era debido a que estaba sobre el canasto de la bicicleta de Sweetie Belle y parecia muy preocuoada.

-No puede ser. Si llego tarde de nuevo, la maestra Cheerilee me suspendera-Decia mientras aceleraba mas y veía la escuela-Estamos por llegar.

Pero algo malo ocurrió, una pequeña piedra hizo que perdiera el control de esta y saliéramos volando de la bicicleta. Ella tan solo cerro sus ojos esperando el choque contra el suelo, mientras que yo absorbí una pluma de una paloma que pasaba cerca nuestro. Me transforme en Wing y pude atrapar sobre mi a Sweetie Belle mientras agitaba con gran velocidad mis grandes alas em direccion a la escuela.

Una vez que llegamos, Sweetie por fin abrio los ojos y veia como llegamos a tiempo a la escuela. Ella tan solo me abrazo con fuerza y entramos a toda velocidad hacia el salon de primaria y vimos como aun no llegaba la maestra.

-Siento que algo se me olvida-Dijo y vio su espalda con horror-Mi mochila, estaba en mi bicicleta y ya no tengo tiempo para regresar y buscarla.

Fue entonces que algo estaba en mi boca y la escupi. Resulto ser que era la mochila de Sweetie dentro de una burbuja. Ella tan solo lo rebento y fue a darme otro abrazo, a mi me resulto raro ya que no recordaba haberme comido su mochila.

La maestra habia llegado unos minutos mas tarde y comenzamos la clase, en donde di todo mi esfuerzo para aprobar cada una de las materias, pero solo consegui "F" y unos cuantos abrazos de la maestra Cheerilee.

Las clases habian terminado y nos diriguimos al patio con mis amigas Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo. Fue entonces que me fije como Bandana y el resto del equipo, en donde también estaba Linika, iban a una zona diferente, alejada de la escuela y podia sentir un poder familiar que venia del lugar hacia donde iban. Mis amigas me seguian para poder ver el posible entrenamiento que tendrian y nos escondimos en un arbol al ver que el grupo se detuvo.

-Muy bien chicas-Escuche a Bandana quien se encontraba frente a siete figuras encapuchadas-Como sabran, hoy llega Sir Meta Knight para poder conprobar vuestros avances con todo el entrenamiento que hemos llebado en este mes, a excepcion de tu Linika ya que solo eres una nueva y temporal integrante del Equipo Canterlot.

-Lo se Bandana, pero tambien me gustaria enfrentarme al que saco a mi padre de la semifinal del torneo Smash.

-Por cierto Bandana, y estoy segura que todas nos preguntamos, ¿quienes son ellos?-Pregunto Twilight mientras apuntaba a los encapuchados.

-A eso voy. Como ustedes saben recientemente, existen diferentes clanes que viven en diferentes partes de Dreamland. Todas ellas conformadas por los antiguos Monstruos y Demonios de HNM y cada una representa un elemento natural del universo.

-Espera, estas diciendo que ellos-Dijo con emocion Pinkie.

-Asi es y creo que ya adivinaron quienes son nuestros invitados. Les presento a los lideres de los clanes y, los que fueron alguna vez, Ayudantes a Héroes.

Los siete se sacaron las capuchas revelando ser mis viejos amigos Burning Leo, Bugzzy, Bonkers, Poppy Bros. Jr., Sir Kibble, Gym y Wheellie. Yo sali de mi escondite para ir a saludar a mis grandes amigos y estos me rodearon con un abrazo, pero fuimos interrumpidos por Bandana.

-No esperaba que estuvieras aquí Kirby, ni ustedes niñas. Si, se que están detrás del árbol-A lo que mis amigas salieron de su escondite mientras se acercaban tímidas a Bandana-No se asusten, no están en problemas, es mas, pueden servir de publico para este entrenamiento.

-En serio-Dijo Applebloom alegre.

-Si, incluía pueden servir como porra para nosotras-Dijo Rainbow llendo hacia ellas.

-Sientense en esa roca y disfruten del espectaculo-Dijo Bandana mientras se diriguia al grupo de monstruos-Sera mejor que preparen una estrategia de combate, cinco minutos.

-Si Bandana-Afirmaron todas mientras se rodeaban en un circulo, al igual que el otro equipo con Bandana.

Los cuatro mirabamos curiosos a ambos grupos y luego de un tiempo se separaron, siendo nuestras amigas con un aplauso, como lo hacen los jugadores en el gran campo de futbol en el cual me usaron como pelota la semana pasada, junto a Bandana.

A diferencia de nuestras misiones por el mundo, las chicas no tenian mis sombreros o coronas puestas, sino bastones de madera y teniendo vendas en sus manos y Linika la espada verde que siempre lleva consigo.

-Bastones Bo, buena eleccion-Dijo Bandana, quien guardo su lanza y saco un baston similar de su pañuelo-Que sea un combate justo e igualado. ¡Que comience el entrenamiento!

Los dos grupos se lanzaron unos contra otros, siendo Burning Leo en una bola de fuego hacia Sunset, Bugzzy con sus tenazas abiertas e impulsandose con sus alas hacia Applejack, Bonkers corriendo gracias a sus grandes brazos como si fuera un gorila y su martillo en su espalda hacia Pinkie, Poppy patinando con un par de bombas en sus manos hacia Rarity, Kibble con su cuchilla en sus manos corriendo a gran velocidad hacia Fluttershy, Gym girando al reves con su Yo-Yo formando un tornado hacia Rainbow, Wheelie llendo a una gran velocidad hacia Twilight y Bandana hacia Linika.

 **(Boss Theme Medley. SSBB)**

Leo se detuvo antes de chocar con Sunset y empezo a lanzar una fuerte llamarada, la cual fue desviada en diferentes direcciones gracias a un rapido giro de su baston, acercandose lentamemte, y, aprovechando esto, Applejack logro hacer detener a Bugzzy, controlando el fuego como una esfera, usando su baston, y lanzandosela, pudiendo atraparlo con su baston entre sus tenazas y hacerlo girar a gran velocidad y estamparlo contra el suelo.

Bonkers dio un gran salto, sacando su martillo de la espalda, y cayendo directamente hacia Pinkie, la cual logro esquivar el gran golpe mientras se diriguia hacia su vientre, dando un fuerte golpe con su baston, haciendo que el gorila se sujetara su estomago y la chica aprovecho para darle un fuerte golpe en la espalda, mandandolo al suelo. El ataque del martillero hizo un pequeño temblor, el cual le afecto a Poppy, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y fallara en lanzar sus bombas, excepto por una que logro devolver Rarity directo a la cara del bombardero.

Kibble lanzo su cuchilla a gran velocidad, la cual se dividio en tres que iban directo a Fluttershy, la cual pudo desviar dos, siendo la tercera la que corto en dos su baston y esquivando por poco la cuchilla, pero no evito golpear con sus dos bastones al pequeño caballero por los lados de este. Gym tuvo que parar su giro cuando una cuchilla se enterro delante de él e hizo que volara directamente a Rainbow, quien lo esperaba para usarlo como pelota de baseball, y lo golpeo con gran fuerza y lo mando a volar.

Wheelie fue detenido de golpe frente a Twilight, gracias a su baston, mientras ella retrocedia lentamente, pero logro desviar a la gran rueda y golpearla de lado, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera fuertemente al suelo de lado.

Linika logro entablar un rapido combate, espada baston, contra Bandana que apenas podia ver por su gran velocidad. Pero por un error de Bandana, este perdio el equilibrio por una zancadilla por parte de la hija de Link y apunto con su espada al mi amigo caido.

-Muy buen combate-Dijo y escuche algo desde el baston-Para enfrentarse a ayudantes.

Y su baston se deformo, abriendose de golpe un parasol narnajo y blanco con una estrella en la punta, el cual, con el fuerte impulso, hizo retroceder con gran fuerza a Linika y hacerla estrellarse contra el arbol donde nos escondimos. Ella intento tomar su espada, pero Bandana logro alejarla con otro soplido de su parasol y le apunto con este a Linika.

-Ya que nosotros, somo heroes.

Fue entonces que Burning Leo logro volver cenizas el baston de Sunset, y con la impresion, el demonio de fuego logro darle una fuerte patada en la cara, que la envio al suelo inconciente. Durante el rebote del golpe, Bugzzy logro atrapar a Applejack con sus tenazas y estamparla contra el suelo multiples veces antes de soltarla, ya derrotada.

Bonkers logro agarrar las piernas de Pinkie, mientras estaba en el suelo, y usarla, literalmente, como un martillo estrellando su cabeza un par de veces al suelo hasta desmayarse por el dolor. El humo se disipo rapidamente cuando Poppy salio del lugar con una bomba en sus manos, y dejandola en la cabeza de Rarity y explotando una vez que el bombardero aterrizo. Pero Rarity no se desmayo por la explosion, sino por como quedo su cabello y piel por todo el ollin en su cuerpo, algo que su hermana solo se decepciono de ella.

Las dos cuchillas volvieron a Kibble, cortando por completo los dos bastones y liberándolo, Fluttershy intento golpearlo pero este dio un salto en voltereta, dando una fuerte patada en su mentón y enviándola al suelo derrotada. Gym logro enrredar su Yo-Yo en el baston cuando fue lanzado con fuerza y quitandosela a Rainbow, ella se elevo para ir a recuperar su arma, pero el robot se la devolvio, enviandosela en su vientre y el Yo-Yo en su cara, haciendo que cayera al suelo inconciente.

Cuando Twilight quuzo ver el estado de la rueda, se fijo que habia un gran agujero donde se supone que estaba y se sroprendio cuando la rueda salio de la tierra, detras de ella y logrando arrollarla, dejandola con un marca de neumatico en su cuerpo y derrotada.

Cuando me dispuse a transformarse en Leaf, un Waddle Dee salio del interior de la roca en donde estabamos los cuatro y tenia una canasta con varios MaxiTomates, en donde medio uno, el cual comi. Él empezo a darle a las chicas, mientras curaban sus heridas y volvian en si y se sorprendian al ver a los dos Waddle Dees.

-Bueno chicas, tal parece que se han confiado ante sus enemigos-Fue entonces que Bandana se saco su pañuelo y se lo dio al Waddle Dee que tenia la canasta-No te preocupes hermano, era todo parte del entrenamiento.

-Espera-Dijo Rainbow-Acaso no luchamos contra ti.

-Contra quien entrenaron fue con mi hermano, el Capitán Parasol Dee. Y dice que se sintió honrado en combatir contra ustedes, al igual que los héroes.

-En serio-Dijeron todas ilusionadas.

-Asi es-Dijo y los siete se inclinaron en forma de respeto, mientras las chicas hacian lo mismo.

-Eso siginifca que hay otros Waddle Dees que pueden hablar-Dijo Pinkie.

-En realidad no-Y Parasol se saco un pequeño pañuelo de su boca, el cual tenia un pequeño parlante-El unico de nosotros que sabe hablar es nuestro primo Sailor Dee. El cual aprendio para que pudiera entrar a la armada de Sir Meta Knight.

Al final, todos se despidieron muy alegres y mis amigos volvieron a Dreamland gracias a un portal que aparecio en el lugar. El fin del recreo habia terminado y nos tocaba una clase esoecial con la maestra Chrysalis.

Ella nos enseño una clase de planta de otro planeta, una Mandrágora, según ella. Pero lo único que veía era un brote de una planta en una gran maceta y una maceta del mismo tamaño al lado de esta.

-Muy bien clase, es hora que se pongan las orejeras si no quieren lastimar sus oídos-Dijo, acomodándose las orejeras, al igual que el resto de nosostros.

-Por favor maestra, una planta no le haría daño a nadie-Dijo confiada Diamond Tiara.

-Con cuerdo con ella. Aun que creo que cierto trio de niñas tontas les haría daño una tonta planta-Dijo burlona Silver Spoon hacia mis amigas, algo que me molesto.

La maestra dio un vistazo a todos y de golpe saco la planta de raíz, siendo esta un pequeño bebe marrón que empezó a gritar con fuerza, que incluso se podía oír con las orejeras puestas. Estuvo así por un par de minutos antes de plantarla en la otra maceta.

-Como pudieron ver y escuchar, esta no es una mandrágora cualquiera. Es una mandrágora especial para crear una poción en especifico. La cual puede curar de la petrificación a cualquier ser vivo. Sea por un hechizo, una pocion de pretificacion o por la mítica Medusa, la reina de las Gorgonas.

-Maestra, ¿que pasara con ellas?-Pregunto Applebloom apuntando a las chicas que la molestaron, ya desmayadas.

-Despertaran en unas horas. Mientras tanto-Y saco una caja, que al abrirla, se podian ver varias aves de piedra-Vengan a sacar una de estas aves.

Todos sacamos una, al igual que una libreta y unos ingredientes. La clase consistio en crear una pocion de despretificacion y liberar a las aves, ya que eso fue lo que me contaron. Ya que me habia comido la estatua, creyendo que era comida, y mi cuerpo tomo el Mix como Sleep.

La clase termino y nos dirigimos los cuatro a la cafetería para el almuerzo. Pero antes de llegar, alguien me saco de los brazos de Applebloom y me llevo corriendo a otra parte de la escuela. Cuando nos detuvimos, pude ver que era Discord, el cual traía una Miracle Fruit en sus manos y me la iba a dar.

Pero antes de poder darme la fruta, su mano fue detenida por otra, muy grande y unas grandes sombras nos cubrieron.

-¿Que le haces al pequeño de Kirby?-Dijo el uno de los grandes chicos.

-Si, ¿por que quieres golpearlo si no te a hecho nada?-Dijo el que estaba al lado del otro, igual de grande.

-Creo que se merece una golpiza muchachos-Dijo uno mas pequeño, el cual estaba sobre uno de los grandes, y chocando su puño con su palma-Kirby, ve a la cafetería. Nosotros invitamos.

El otro me saco de allí, dándome unos papeles verdes, los cuales servían para obtener comida, y me fui de allí muy contento, mientras oía como se rompía algo en el lugar donde estaban ellos cuatro.

Las chicas me habian encontrado y nos diriguimos a la cafeteria, en donde pedi lo de siempre. Una montaña de comida. Cuando estaba por terminar, Discord habia llegado a la cafeteria, muy lastimado y con un brazo roto, ya que estaba enyesado. Fluttershy fue a verlo y a curar sus heridas con algunas plantas que hizo crecer por el lugar.

La ultima clase fue con la maestra Cheerilee, en la cual me quede dormido, pensando en la sorpresa que mi hermano me tenia preparada. La clase habia terminado, por lo menos para mi, ya que habia una alerta de demonio, la cual nos obligo a todo el equipo a dejar la clase e ir hacia la base subterranea.

Al llegar, junto a Sunset y Bandana, vi como el resto del equipo estaba ya listo, con sus uniformes, y Sunset mostrando las imagenes del demonio mujer serpiente, con varias serpientes pequeñas como su cabello.

-¿Cual es la situacion Sunset?

-Algo muy malo Bandana. Una gorgona fue liberada en la ciudad y esta convirtiendo a todos en piedra.

-De acuerdo. Sunset, Twilight y Fluttershy, ustedes serán nuestros ojos en el cielo. Rainbow, Pinkie y yo nos las enfrentaremos en un grupo y Rarity, Applejack, Linika y Kirby en otro.

-¿Que pasara si nos transforman en piedra con su mirada?-Preguntó temerosa Rarity.

-No te preocupes, la puedes mirar fijamente a los ojos, hasta que lanze un has de luz verde por sus ojos-Dijo Sunset, asustando a las chicas.

-Asi que sera combate en tierra. No salten y no se eleven, y ustedes no intervengan-Refiriendose a Sunset y su grupo-No querran destruirse por la caida.

-Chrysy. Mandrago. Piedra-Dije intentando llamar la antencion de todos.

-¿Chrysy?, ¿mandrago?, ¿piedra?-Dijeron todos-¿A que te refieres Kirby?

-Pocion de Despetrificacion-Dijo Fluttershy, comprendiendome-La maestra Chrysalis tiene algunas Mandrogoras especiales en el invernadero y sirven para hacer esas pociones.

-Muy bien, Sunset, necesito que ayudes a Chrysalis en crear suficientes pociones para liberar a todas las victimas del ataque de la gorgona, Sunset y su grupo se quedaran para distribuir la pocion por todas lados y el resto, vamos a detenerla.

Todos asentimos mientras nos preparabamos para el ataque. Rainbow iria con Sword, Pinkie con Hammer, Rarity con Mirror, Applejack con Throw y yo usare Stone.

Nos teletransportamos cerca de donde estaba atacando el demonio y vimos una gran cantidad de estatuas por todo el lugar, excepto por una que estaba por la mitad, la parte de abajo estaba en piedra mientras que la de arriba aun seguia conciente.

-Gracias al cielo que llegaron.

-¿Es seguro liberarlo Bandana?-Pregunto Applejack.

-No sin la pocion. Lo siento, pero estan preparando un forma de liberarlos a todos, solo debes de aguantar un poco mas.

-Muy bien.

-Por cierto, ¿sabes hacia donde fue esa gorgona?-Dijo Rainbow y el sujeto apunto hacia el parque.

-Gracias. Recuerden el plan, listas, vamos-Ordeno Bandana mientras nos separabamos en direccion al parque.

Al llegar, vimos una gran cantidad de estatuas, algunas en pie y otras estaban tiradas por el lugar, pero por suerte ninguna destruida. Escuchamos un grito y nos diriguimos hacia alli con nuestro grupo. Cuando llegamos vimos como la gorgona convertia lentamente a alguien en piedra, hasta que Applejack la interrumpio.

-Oye, ¿por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?-Dijo molestando a la criatura y virando hacia nosotros, siendo esta mas grande que nosostros-No pense que fuers tan grande.

-Bandana, la encontramos. Esta en la zona oeste del parque-Dijo Rarity por el radio.

-Recibido, vamos para alla.

Linika comenzo atacarla con sus flechas de luz, haciendo que esta empezara a cubrirse los ojos, y Applejack me tomo, ya tranformado en piedra, y me lanzo con gran fuerza, dandole un fuerte golpe a su estomago.

Ella intento destruirme con un fuerte golpe de su cola, pero fue ella quien resulto golpeada al sentir el fuerte dolor por golpearme. Cuando estuvo a punto de convertir en piedra a Rainbow, Rarity logro convocar un gran espejo frente a su amiga y diriguir el rayo hacia el suelo.

Bandana y el resto habian llegado, atacando Pinkie con el martillo sobre su cabeza y enviandola al suelo, pero la gorgona hizo un rapido giro con su cola, haciendo que retrocedamos para evadirla y aprovecho para lanzar su rayo pretificador hacia alguno de nosotros, que por suerte Rarity logro desviarlo con uno de sus espejos.

-¿Como la podemos derrotar Bandana?

-Como en el mito griego. Cortandole la cabeza. Rainbow y yo atacaremos en su cabeza, el resto la distrae.

-Entendido-Y nos lanzamos nuevamente al ataque.

Applejack nuevamente me lanzo hacia la gorgona, la cual logro esquivar me, pero no la cortada y la citada de varias serpientes de su cabeza por parte de Bandana. Pinkie aprovecho y lanzo su martillo en dirección a la serpiente, que igualmente esquivo y llegando a Rarity, la cual agarro el martillo y lo envio de vuelta al demonio justo en la espalda y Rainbow aprovecho para cortarle la cabeza y sujetarla antes de aue callera al piso.

-Bien hecho chicas. ¡Ahora corran antes de que explote!-Dijo y todos nos fuimos a refugiar a los arboles y rocas del lugar.

-Siempre me pregunto por que siempre explotan al ser derrotados-Se pregunto Applejack.

-Los hacen a base de polvora. Lo hacen para asegurar que no haya devoluciones.

-Al menos tenemos un recuerdo de la gorgona-Dijo Rainbow sosteniendo la cabeza de la demonio.

-Una que no ocuparan-Dijo y la guardo en una bolsa de tela-Es muy peligroso y la maestra Chrysalis no tiene suficientes mandragoras oara hacer pociones a cada rato. Pero podra estar en la base y sin sacarla.

-Gracias Bandana y te prometemos no sacarla de la base y cuidarla muy bien-Dijo Rainbow hablando por todas.

De repente, una caja con varias botellas de vidrio y con un líquido apareció delante de nosotros, Bandana tomo una y lo lanzo hacia una de las tantas estatuas del parque y como lentamente se destruia, revelando a una persona, quien recuperaba lentamente la respiracion y nos agradecia por liberarlo.

-Bandana, llego el paquete-Dijo Sunset por el radio.

-Asi es Sunset. Ya estamos liberando los del parque. El resto, ¿como van liberando en la ciudad?

-Ya hemos liberado a gran parte de la ciudad y nos estan ayudando a buscar mas estatuas por los callejones.

-Recibido, una vez que terminemos se diriguen a la base. Sir Meta Knight ya debe estar por llegar. Kirby eso no es comida.

.

.

.

-Señor, ya tenemos confirmación para aterrizar en la zona trasera de la escuela y estaremos en media hora-Me informo el capitán Vul, teniendo el timón en sus manos mientras veía la Tierra.

-De acuerdo capitán. Sword, Blade. Preparen a las tropas para el aterrizaje.

-Si señor.

-Sailor, esta todo preparado para mi hermano y los alumnos de la escuela.

-Tenemos toda la comida reunida para mantener distraído a Kirby durante el entrenamiento y que no interfiera. Los pasillos para la guía turística están listas para los alumnos.

-¿Y que hay de Taranza?

-Sigue durmiendo.

-Que bien. Ya no aguantaba mas que me preguntara "¿Cuanto falta?" cada cinco minutos.

-Tiene que ser paciente señor, pronto se enfrentara a las discipulas de mi primo.

-Por cierto, ¿llego el informe de Bandana?

-Acaba de llegar, aqui tiene-Dijo me entrego una carpeta-Si me disculpa, me retiro.

-Adelante-Dije y se inclino para despues retirarse.

Empece a leer el informe de Bandana con respecto al desarrollo de su equipo durante este mes que lleva entrenandolas. Me sorprendi bastante de su evolucion, pasando de ser chicas "Magicas" a ser consideradas a nivel de un Soldado Estelar, pero hoy veremos si eso es cierto.

Media hora despues. Zona de Aterrizaje del Halberd.

Las compuertas laterales de mi nave se abrieron lentamente, mientras veiamos a gran parte de la escuela rodeaba nuestra entrada, y algunos con cámaras. Frente nuestro estaba mi aprendiz, Bandana, junto a su Equipo, a Linika, la hija del Héroe del Tiempo, y a mi hermano Kirby, el cual se me abalanzo para darme un abrazo.

-Poyo.

-Si, Kirby. Yo tambien te extrañe. Y Fumu te manda saludos.

Bandana y su equipo se arrodillaron frente a mi, en señal de respeto, hasta que Taranza salio disparada hacia Bandana y tumbandolo varios metros del lugar.

-Bandana, te extrañe tanto. El viaje se me hizo eterno hasta este planeta-Decia mientras apretaba con fuerza con sus seis manos.

-Taranza... Aire... Respirar-Decia apenas mientras lentamente era soltado por su novia-Gracias. Maestro, es un honor que este aqui.

-El honor es mio al combatir con tus alumnas, Bandana.

-Muy bien chicas, ahora quedan bajo la supervisión de mi maestro-Dijo mientras se despedia de su equipo y le hablaba a Taranza-Tengo todo preparado para hoy. Iremos al parque, a Sugar Cube Corner, al cine y al final iremos al parque de diversiones.

-Sera divertido. Adiós chicos, muchas gracias por traerme.

-Adios y diviertanse-Dije y ambos los perdimos de vista y me dirigí al equipo-De acuerdo, hoy vamos a tener seis rutinas de entrenamiento. Combate de practica, combate individual y combate final con habilidades. Tienen cinco minutos para planear su estrategia.

Las chicas se reunieron en un circulo para hablar entre ellas, mientras le daba la señal a Sailor, Sword y Blade.

-Kirby, mira lo que hay para ti-Escuche a Sailor mientras mi hermano miraba impresionado la gran montaña de comida que estaba en cubierta del Halberd.

-Chicos, alguna vez quisieron ver una nave de batalla espacial.

-Pues aprovechen que esta sera su unica oportunidad.

-¡Para conocer la nave de Batalla del Guerrero Mas Poderoso de la Galaxia, El Halberd!

Y todos y cada uno de los que estaban presentes en el lugar entraron de golpe a mi nave, dejandonos solos con el equipo Canterlot, siendo Linika la que estaba en las gradas instaladas antes de nuestra llegada. Las chicas aplaudieron, confirmando su estrategia, y sorprendiendose al ver que no habia nadie, excepto la hija de Link.

-Es una larga historia, pero ustedes pueden chicas-Animo Linika al equipo.

-Hemos practicado mucho durante este tiempo y hemos podido derrotar a Bandana multiples veces. Asi que preparate Meta Knight-Presumio Rainbow, apuntandome con su baston Bo, el cual todas tenian.

-Muy bien, ese es el espiritu. Pero antes-Y en un santiamen pase por todas ellas a una gran velocidad-Es SIR Meta Knight.

Y lentamente, todas y cada un caían al césped inconsciente, y Linika impresionada ante mis habilidades. Pide sentir unas cuantas que resistían el dolor, siendo Rainbow, Sunset y Applejack, pero igualmente cayeron junto al resto.

-Tienen media hora de descanso, o hasta que despierten todas-Dije y me senté en una roca para comenzar mi meditación.

Lentamente escuchaba los gruñidos por parte del Equipo Canterlot y como Linika las detenía, creyendo que aun seguia el entrenamiento y explicándoles lo sucedido. Cuando finalmente estaba todas concientes, comence con la segunda sesion de entrenamiento.

-Combate individual. Esta vez usare una velocidad en la que puedan verme. Elijan muy bien quien ira primero, ya que eso servirá para preparar una estrategia mejor-Todas tragaron fuerte y la primera en ofrecerse fue Applejack-¿Preparada?

-Lista-Armandose con su baston.

Me acerque rapidamente a la vaquera, mientras que ella intento defenderse con su baston. Pero lentamente mi ilusion frente de ella desaparecia y viraba detras justo a tiempo de que la noqueara con un fuerte golpe en su nuca y cayera inconciente.

-Siguiente-Dije y Linika se la llevo para curar su contusión con sus poderes.

Sunset se gano adelante y se preparo para el combate. Me lance nuevamente al ataque, pero al dar un patada, esta se desvanecio y aparecio al lado mio para darme un fuerte golpe con su baston, aunque logre sujetarlo antes de poder golpearme. Le saque el arma de sus manos y logre golpearla mientras su ilusion aun seguia presente y ella caia al suelo.

-Siguiente-Y nuevamente Linika se la llevo para ayudarla a recuperar la conciencia.

Siguio Rainbow, solo que esta vez estaba armada con una espada. Ella fue la que se lanzo al ataque, teniendo su espada con ambas manos, y lanzando un fuerte ataque en el medio, algo que yo pude detener con mi mano sosteniendo la hoja lateralmente. Ella intento safarla, pero aproveche el forcejeo para golpearla en la cara con el mango de la espada y cayo inconsciente.

-Siguiente.

-No podríamos considerar nos derrotadas y avanzar a la siguiente fase de entrenamiento-Dijo temerosa Fluttershy, mientras el resto estaba detrás de ella con miedo.

-¡He dicho siguien...!-Fui interrumpido por un golpe suave detrás de mi.

-Todo el día buscandote y al final no sirvió esta tonta fruta-Escuche la voz de un joven detrás de mi-¿Y desde cuando usas capa Kirby?

-El no es Kirby Discord-Ese debe de ser uno de los que me dijo Bandana que debía castigar.

-Sabes, te hubiera felicitado por darme un golpe, ya que ni siquiera pude sentir tu presencia. ¡Pero nadie se mete con mi capa favorita y se sale con la suya!-Grite con toda mi ira mientras sacaba a Galaxia y extendía mis alas.

-¡Corre!-Gritaron las chicas mientras Discord corría por su vida.

Yo empecé a acumular una gran energía en Galaxia mientras veía como se alejaba mi víctima a gran velocidad. Una vez que tuve la fuerza necesaria, la expulse enterrando mi espada en el suelo y como un mega tornado salia de la nada e iba a gran velocidad hacia Discord, el cual logro ser absorbido por mi gran ataque.

 **En el parque...**

-Vaya, parace que tu equipo debe de estarle dando mucha pelea a Sir Meta Knight para que haga un tornado tan grande.

-Es el mas grande que jamas haya visto, ni si quiera cuando entrenaba con Dark Meta Knight hace años hizo un tornado de ese tamaño y poder.

 **Canterlot High...**

-Camine y respire. Camine y respire-Decia Sailor Dee mientras caminabamos en circulos mientras intentaba calmarme.

-Traigo su nueva capa señor-Escuche al capitan Vul mientras aun me seguia calmando.

En eso, Discord cayo cerca de nosotros, o si es que eso era Discord. Lo que cayo era un especia de serpiente con varias partes de animales, su largo cuerpo hacia un nudo ciego y su rostro solo expresaba dolor. Yo me acerque a él y empece a desamarrarlo y reacomodar su larga espalda.

-Muchas gracias pequeño, pero podria hacerlo por mi mismo-Dijo de forma burlo mientras me daba un par de palmadas sobre mi y aproveche para agarrar su garra de aguila y luego sujetar su barba de chivo.

-Si vuelvo a ver tu estupida y fea cara me asegurare que te vuelva a transformar en piedra para despues volverte polvo-Dije amenazante y el asintio con miedo.

Luego lo tome de la cola y empeze a estirarlo como una banda elastica y lo lance por el portal hacia Equestria. Una vez que todo se calmo, pude sentir un presencia que se escondia en las gradas.

-Sal de alli Discord antes de que destruya las gradas contigo.

Lentamente el joven salio detras de las gradas, temblando de miedo. Al llegar, se arrodillo frente a mi y empezo a disculparse.

-Por favor, no me haga daño. Yo tan solo buscaba a Kirby y el Discord que ese mundo lo confundio eso es todos. Por favor, perdoneme.

Empeze a darle unas palmadas en su cabeza, mientras el se calmaba lentamente. Luego pude mi palma en su codo y me miro, teniendo un mar de lagrimas en su rostro, y esperando mi respuesta.

-No-Dije y el se sorprendio.

Sujete con fuerza su brazo y empezamos a girar a una gran velocidad en un solo eje, formando un pequeño tornado. Luego de cinco minutos lo deje en el suelo y comenzo a tambalearse y su rostro se puso verde y vomito detras de las gradas.

-¿Siguiente?-Dije solo para ver al resto del equipo desmayado, y estaba claro que estaban fingiendo, así que no me quedo de otra-Tienen una hora de descanso.

Fui nuevamente a la roca para comenzar mi meditación y esperar a que el equipo se recompusiera y se prepararan para la ultima sesión de entrenamiento.

.

.

.

-Y aqui esta chicos, la maquina mas poderosa del universo. ¡El Heavy Lobster!-Dijeron Sword y Blade mientras la cortina roja caia mostrando la maquinaria dorada-Solo dos seres se han enfrentado a ella y han podido sobrevivir para contarlo. Sir Meta Knight y Kirby.

-¡Y que hay de nuestras compañeras!-Es escucho gritar a alguien de la multitud.

-Ellas no cuentan.

-Estaban luchando en grupo y solo cuenta si es uno contra uno.

-Sir Sword, Sir Blade-Dijo Sailor Dee llendo hacia ellos-Ya es hora de la tercera fase de entrenamiento. Yo diriguire al grupo hacia la salida mientras ustedes se preparan.

-¿Y el resto?

-Los estan esperando en la cubierta.

Ambos caballeros agradecieron al Waddle Dee y se retiraron, mientras el marinero guiaba a los alumnos fuera del Halberd y que continuaria el tour cuando termine el entrenamiento.

.

.

.

-No puedo creer que estos cupcakes sean tan ricos-Dijo Taranza teniendo un pastelillo en cada una de sus manos y de diferentes sabores.

-Deberias probar los pasteles que hace Pinkie. Le pediré que te haga uno para cuando nos despidamos.

-Pero, ¿estas seguro que debes de hacer eso?

-Por desgracia si, solo la princesa Twilight puede activar por completo los poderes del equipo.

-¿Y no lo intentaron con la Twilight de este mundo?

-Hicieron pruebas, pero ella estuvo a punto de transformarse en Midnight Sparkle y tuvieron que cesar las pruebas.

-Entonces, deberás de estar en ese mundo.

-Asi es, pero no te preocupes, la princesa Celestia instalo un Comunicador Universal en el castillo y podremos hablar todos los días.

-Mientras tanto disfrutemos de nuestro momento juntos. Por cierto, ¿que película vamos a ver?

-Es una que me recomendó Rainbow. Una película de romance, DeadPool.

-¿DeadPool? Suena interesante.

.

.

.

-¿Que me paso?-Oí a Rainbow.

-Tal parece que nos volvimos a confiar-Escuche a Sunset.

-Creo que fue el miedo el que nos jugo una mala pasada-Escuche a Applejack-¿Y como les fue a ustedes?

-Tuvimos que hacernos las desmayadas para evitar combatir con Sir Meta Knight-Oí a Rarity con miedo.

-Se que nos vencio rapido, pero no creo que eso haya sido suficiente para intimidarlas.

-Si hubieras visto lo que le hizo a los pobres de Discords no pensarias eso Raimbow-Escuche a Fluttershy.

Termine mi meditacion y viendo como las chicas vian a Discord, aun mareado por mi ataque tornado, y como lentamente los alumnos ocupaban las ya reparadas gradas, entre ellos Kirby. Me dirigui hacia el equipo y les ordene que fueran a buscar una habilidad para cada una.

Todas fueron rapidamente a su base y volvieron en cinco minutos ya con las coronas y sombreros puestos. Sunset tenia Fire, Rainbow tenia Sword, Rarity tenia Mirror, Fluttershy tenia Leaf, Twilight tenia Beam, Applejack tenia Whip y Pinkie con Circus.

-Como ya sabran, han reprobado dos de las tres fases de entrenamiento. Haciendo que tengan un pie fuera del equipo y tengan que ser reemplazadas por un grupo que el capitán Joe ya ha formado.

-¿Que? Bandana jamas nos dijo eso-Grito exaltada Sunset.

-Su majestad y yo, ordenamos a Bandana que les mintieran para que no sintieran la presión ante el fracaso. Algo que ni siquiera a funcionado. Así que mejor planeen una mejor estrategia ante mis caballeros.

-Eso significa...-Deduyo Twilight.

-Asi es. ¡Sword, Blade, Javelin, Maze, Axe, Trident, Heavy!-Grite mientras mis tropas caían frente a mi desde la cubierta del Halberd-Se enfrentaran a los Meta-Knights, el peloton mas fuerte de la Meta Army.

-¿Podria darnos diez minutos?-Dijo timida Rainbow y con algo de miedo.

-De acuerdo, pero no creo que les sirva de mucho. Por cierto, el combate es uno contra uno, si una de ustedes vence no puede ayudar a sus compañeras. Lo mismo pasa si son vencidas, no seran interrumpidas por otro de los caballeros. Y si no logran vencer a por lo menos a uno, depidanse del Equipo Canterlot. ¡PARA SIEMPRE!

El equipo volvio a reunirse en un circulo planeando su estrategia, mientras mis tropas esperaban pacientemente. Lamentablemente los humanos no son lo demasiado pacientes en estos casos, en donde escuche unos cuantos reclamos por la demora. Una vez que terminaron, cada una se pocisiono frente a cada uno de mis caballeros.

Sunset contra Trident, Fluttershy contra Javelin, Pinkie contra Maze, Rarity contra Axe, Applejack contra Sword, Twilight contra Blade y Rainbow contra Heavy. Cada una se preparo con una pose de batalla, al igual que mis guerreros.

-¡Comiencen!-Grite y ambos grupos se acercaron rapidamente.

 **(Boss Theme Medley. SSBB)**

Tridente lanzo su arma electrificada hacia Sunset, mientras esta lograba desviarla convirtiendose en una bola de fuego en direccion hacia él. Pero con un segundo tridente que hizo aparecer hizo que cesara por las fuertes descargas que pasaron por todo su cuerpo, aun que eso no la detuvo y contraataco con un fuerte soplido de fuego que envolvio a Trident, pero este atraveso las fuertes llamaradas y golpeando con su arma en su vientre, electrocutandola, dandole la victoria a mi caballero.

Fluttershy lograba convocar diferentes plantas carnivoras con tal de vencer a Javelin, pero este lograba cortarlas con su javalina dorada que hacia aparecer en su pequeño cuerpo. Fue entonces que Javelin empezo a girar a gran velocidad en su propio eje con su arma empuñada y cortando todas las plantas de golpe, y llendo hacia la joven que inutilmente se cubrio con un roble pretificado, ya que logro atravesarlo y golear fuertemente en su cuerpo, concediendole la victoria.

Maze lanzo su gigantesca arma multiples veces hacia Pinkie, la cual lograba devolver los impactos con un cañon, el cual lanzaba diferentes articulos de fiesta. Al ver que no funcionaba, Maze lanzo mas haya su arma, pasando a Pinkie y envolviendola con la cadena. Ella intento safarse usando un gran globo, pero este se reventó con el impacto de la gran bola de demolición y la golpeo en la cara, obteniendo la victoria.

A pesar de devolver las hachas, Rairity no lograba impactar a Axe con los portales espejos que hacia aparecer cerca de él. Mi guerrero aprovecho uno de estos portales para travesarlo y sorprender de frente a la joven y, usando la parte posterior de su hacha, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, obteniendo la victoria.

Applejack atacaba a gran velocidad con un par de latigos que hizo aparecer, pero Sword podia esquivarlos a una velocidad superior. Fue entonces que la joven logro atorar uno de sus latigos al arma de Sword, pero era eso lo que él esperaba y usando una gran fuerza logro hacerla girar a y lanzarla a lo lejos, derrotandola y dandole la victoria.

Blade lograba esquivar los diferentes rayos que venian de la varita de Twilight, la cual lanzaba en forma de latigos, una gran esfera de energía o múltiples esferas pequeñas pero con una gran velocidad. Blade se harto de estar esquivando y corriendo a gran velocidad llego hasta ella y, con su espada al revés, golpeo su menton, enviandola al suelo noqueada.

Por ultimo, quedaba Rainbow y, segun Bandana, era la unica del equipo en no seguir los planes y al finalizar las misiones buscaba la atencion de las camaras. Esta claro que Heavy podra derrotarla de un solo golpe.

La joven se lanzo hacia mi caballero, el cual la esperaba pacientemente, y con su espada enfundada. Rainbow intento golpear el hombro derecho, pero Heavy logro detenerla sosteniendo su mano fuertemente. Ella intento sacarla, pero era inutil, y algo que me sorprendio fue que con su otra mano logro convocar una segunda espada, pero igualmente Heavy logro detenerla. La joven intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que fue lanzada con fuerza por una patada en el abdomen por parte de Heavy.

Rainbow logro caer de pie, gracias a un par de alas que aparecieron de golpe en su espalda, pero aun se notaba el dolor en su rostro por el golpe. Ella vio a sus amigas, las cuales estaban inconscientes y reunidas gracias a mis hombres, y fue hacia ellas.

-¿Crees que esto ha acabado?-Dijo amenazante mientras sacaba una estraña roca de un bolsillo de su traje-Yo aun tengo un truco bajo la manga.

Y lanzo la piedra delante de ella mientras una gruesa cortina de humo se formaba rapidamente. Heavy fue hacia ella para terminar el combate, pero lo detuve ya que podria herir a las que estaban fuera de combate. Pero sin anticiparlo, un par de latigos, que salieron de la cortina de humo, agarraron uno de los cuernos y su pie derecho, y fue jalado dentro de esta y salia con fuerza y dejandolo fuera de combate.

-¡Applejack, tu victoria no cuenta! ¡Tu rival era Sword!

En eso, un gran planta piraña violeta salio debajo de Sword e intentando no ser deborado, pero sin lograrlo, aunque esta lo escupio luego de masticarlo un par de veces. Quedando fuera de combate, pero con un rival erroneo.

-¡Tu victoria tampoco cuenta Fluttershy!

Blade corrio armada en direccion a la cortina de humo, pero luego de un rato fue expulsada, por la fuerza de una espada que se mostro fuera de la cortina, y cayendo vencida.

-¡Rainbow y el resto salgan de la cortina en este mismo instante!

No obtuve una respuesta hablada, sino de ataque. Un rayo salio a gran velocidad impactando a Trident y haciendo que saliera humo de su interior y derrotandolo. Un par de espejo aparecieron sobre y debajo de Maze, haciendo que estuviera en una caida sin fin hasta que fue estampado en el suelo a una velocidad inimaginable, y enterrado un oar de metros por el suelo. Luego, se escucharon varios cañonazos y salieron una gran cantidad de de objetos fiesteros, los cuales apenas podia esquivar Javelin, hasta que una gran bola de demolicion salio e impacto directo, dejandolo derrotado.

-De acuerdo, Sunset, si no te lanzas al ataque les dare una segunda oportunidad para no deshacer el equipo, ¡¿me escuchaste?!-Pero ella se lanzo en una bola de fuego impactando de lleno a Heavy, el cual pudo detenerla aun en llamas-¡LES DIJE QUE NO PODIAN INTERFERIR EN EL COMBATE DE SUS COMOPAÑERAS!

-!Y no lo hicimos!-Escuche la voz de Rainbow de la formación de fuego.

Lentamente la joven, quien se separo de un salto de Heavy, empezó a deshacerse de las llamas de su cuerpo e iba hacia la cortina de humo, la cual se desvanecia, revelandome algo que jamas habia pensado. Las siete no cambiaron de contrincante, sino de habilidades. Sunset con Beam, Fluttershy con Circus, Pinkie con Mirror, Rarity con Whip, Applejack con Leaf, Twilight con Sword y Rainbow con Fire.

Heavy saco su gran espada e iba a atacar a Rainbow y ella iba a contraatacar con un gran soplido hasta que llegue entremedio de los dos, deteniendo el combate.

-¡Rainbow no te trages el...!-Decia Sunset, pero su amiga ya se habia tragado lo que tenia en su boca-Fuego.

La chica puso una cara de asco y empezo a exalar humo negro de su interior. Le ordene a Heavy que se llevara al resto dentro del Halberd para que se recuperaran y que prepararan todo para el despegue.

-Debo admitirlo. No esperaba algo así. Cuando vi como atacaban a diferentes contrincantes, creí que estaban desesperadas con ganar y vieron los puntos débiles de mis hombres. Esperaba que cambiaran entre ustedes, no sus habilidades.

-Es una de las tantas cosas que nos ha enseñado Bandana-Presumio Rainbow.

-Y tal parece que les ha enseñado bien.

-Eso significa que no nos borraran la memoria y ni desmantelaran la base, trasladandola a otro lugar junto a Kirby y a Bandana, y cuando haya un ataque de monstruo en la escuela ellos acudiran con su nuevo equipo y cuando derroten a ese monstro Kirby querra saludarnos pero Bandana se lo impedira para que nuestra memoria no vuelva de golpe recordando nuestras viejas aventuras. Al igual que hace tres años con Sunset y su viaje en el tiempo en donde nos relato nuestro futuro pero tuvo que borrarnos la memoria para asegurae la continuidad del espacio tiempo-Dijo Pinkie muy animada y sorprendiendome con cada frase.

-Aaaaah... Espera, ¿como sabias sobre lo del viaje en el tiempo de Kirby, Bandana y Sunset?

-En realidad, se los conte luego de lo sucedido-Confeso Sunset.

-Pero decidimos guardar el secreto sin que supiera Bandana, Kirby o incluso las directoras, las cuales ya sabian sobre esto, Sir Meta Knight-Dijo Applejack mientras ella y el resto se arrodillaban en forma de respeto.

-Ya veo. Pero no tienen por que lamentarse por eso. El pasado es pasado, nunca tienen que lamentarse por ello, crean me-Dije, mientras los recuerdos de mis antiguos camaradas caídos, en especial Jecra y Garlude, pasaban por mi mente- Nunca dejen que vuestro pasado los torture.

-Si Sir Meta Knight.

-Y hablando de torturar, Bandana me informo que debía castigar a un par se personas por cometer unas irregularidades en la base y por no obedecer ordenes directas. Celestia y Sunset.

-¿Que hay de Discord?

-Oh, el ya tuvo suficiente con lo que le hice. O mas bien dicho, con lo que les hice.

Fue entonces que el par se hizo presente ante mi, muy nerviosas, luego de observar el deplorable estado del mareado alumno, y fua cuando comenzo mi castigo.

 **Hora y media despues. Entrada de Canterlot High.**

-Lamento mucho que se haya arruinado nuestro viaje al parque de diversiones-Dijo Bandana con lamentacion y cabizbajo mientras ambos iban hacia la parte trasera de la escuela.

-En realidad me pareció divertido. Hacia años que no me enfrentaba a una criatura de Grecos como un cíclope-Dijo emocionada mientras tenia el ojo de la criatura en una red-Aunque me pregunto, ¿por que le arranques el ojo con tu lanza en ves de con tus manos? Te habría salido mas fácil.

-Eso, bueno es que la sangre es difícil de limpiar de las prendas y mi bandana es muy especial. Hay, pero dije. Preocupandome por mi bandana en vez de ti.

-En realidad no me molesta. Se lo importante que esa bandana para ti y ademas tienes razon, cuasta mucho quitar la sangre de la ropa. Hace algunos años me enfrente a un cerberus y cuando le saque una cabeza y me mancho toda la capa. Estuve una semana entera limpiándola para sacarle cada gota de sangre.

Ambos llegaron a la parte de atras de la escuela, en donde vieron como Meta Knight terminaba de retar a Celestia y a Sunset. Pero Bandana se preguntaba por que Discord no estaba recibiendo el castigo de su maestro, hasta que Taranza le señalo a dicho joven el cual vomitaba por la parte lateral de las gradas.

-¡...Y SU ME ENTERO QUE HAN VUELTO A HACER ALGO PARECIDO VAN A RECIBIR EL MISMO CASTIGO DE DISCORD, DE EQUESTRIA!-A lo que ambas se asustaron por las palabras del caballero-¡¿QUEDO CLARO?!

-Si Sir Meta Knight-Contestaron nerviosas mientras el caballero se relajaba y dejaba de tener sus ojos rojos.

-Oh, Bandana, Taranza-Dijo al ver al par de las manos-¿Como les fue en vuestra cita?

-Muy bien Sir Meta Knight. Pasamos al parque, en donde vimos su gran tornado, luego fuimos a Sugar Cube Corner, en donde probe los mejores postres que jamas haya probado en mi vida, luego fuimos al cine con la pelicula de "Romance" que nos recomendo Rainbow, y por ultimo fuimos al parque de diversiones en donde nos enfrentamos a un cíclope.

-Eso explica el ojo. Bueno Taranza, es mejor que te despidas.

-Si, Sir Meta Knight.

-¿Ya se van ya?-Dijo desilusionada Pinkie-Y yo que tenia una fiesta ya preparada en el gimnasio.

-Lo lamento, pero Master y Crazy Hand necesitan a mi hermano en una hora y, a pesar de que el Halberd es rapido, mis hombres no estran en condiciones de tripular mi nave luego de la fiesta. Pero te prometo que asistire a una fiesta cuando regresemos.

-¿Pinkie Promesa?-Dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia el caballero oscuro.

-¿Que?

-Es un tipo de promesa especial, y es mejor que no la rompa maesteo. He visto a Pinkie hacer cosas raras cuando alguien no las cumple-Le susurro Bandana.

-Pinkie Promesa de que asistiremos a tu fiesta cuando regresemos.

Ambos se dieron la mano como confirmacion y Pinkie hacia unis raros movivientos con su otra mano en su cara, a lo que Meta Knight intento seguirle el paso. Luego de eso, Kirby bajo del Halberd para despedirse de todos sus amigos y compañeros, mientras estos le deseaban suerte en su viaje. Pinkie en tanto, habia preprado un pastel para toda la Meta Army con la escusa de que les sirva para el largo viaje, aunque no sirvio de mucho, ya que Kirby se lo trago.

.

.

.

El Halberd despegaba por el despejado cielo terrestre, mientras todos les daban una ultima despedida agitando sus brazos, y tambien se veian a algunos de los caballeros despidiendose desde la cubierta, hasta se salio disparado a un gran velocidad hacia el espacio.

-Oye Bandana-Dijo Rainbow,haciendo que se diera la vuelta hacia ella-No tenias por que ocularnos el hecho de que desharían el equipo si no conseguíamos aprobar uno de los entrenamientos de Sir Meta Knight.

-¿De que hablas?

-No te hagas el tontito Bandi-Dijo Pinkie-Esta claro de que tu rey y tu maestro te ordenaron que nos debías ocultar esa informacion.

-En realidad, nunca paso eso-Dijo Sunset-El estuvo conmigo en la base todo el tiempo arreglando sus "Pruebas" de magia en la base y nunca recibimos llamada alguna del rey Dedede o de Sir Meta Knight.

-¡¿Que?!

-Tal parece que mi maestro las engaño para que estuviran preocupadas por algo que nunca iba a pasar. Por cierto Sunset, ¿cuando tardara la princesa Twilight en llegar?

-En unos minutos debe de atravesar el portal, pero ¿estas seguro que debes de hacerlo?

-Ya lo dicutimos Sunset, y recuerda. Nada de pruebas magicas por parte de nadie y si es necesario-Dijo sacando una espada de su Bandana y dandosela a la joven-¿Entedido?

-Si Bandana-Dijo recibiendo la espada y guardándola en su mochila.

En ese momento, el portal comenzó a brillar y Twilight salio de este, pero atorandose por algo que traía en su espalda. Ella intento jalar con fuerza hasta que lo logro, quedando aplastada por la gran mochila de acampar que tenia. Sus amigas fueron a ayudarla a levantarse, mientras ella se sorprendía como Applejack sostenía la gran mochila como si nada.

-Su majestad Twilight-Dijo Bandana mientras se arrodillaba con respeto hacia ella.

-Sabes, me siento incomoda por esos tratos. Yo no soy, aun, de la realeza. Asi que no es necesario.

-Lo lamento, pero no me hará cambiar de opinión sobre ello. Y esta claro el por que de vustra estadia en este mundo.

-Lo se, Bandana. Espero que puedas ayudar a mi mundo como yo ayudare a este para combatir las fuerzas de mal.

-Si, sobre ello. Vuestras amigas le explicaran con mayor detalle sobre lo sucedido aqui.

-Buena suerte Bandi y nos vemos en una semana.

-Adios y cuidense-Dijo mientras se preparaba para saltar por el portal,hasta que Pinkie se puso delante de él con un cuadernillo en sus manos-¿Que sucede Pinkie?

-Antes de que se me olvide, aquí tienes algo que escribí y que quizás te guste. Lo llamo, "Una historia diferente de Bandana en donde no atacaba el castillo de Canterlot". Aun sigo pensando en el nombre.

-Lo leeré cuando llegue allá, te lo prometo. Te lo Pinkie Prometo-A lo que la joven le dedico una sonrisa y el Waddle Dee salto hacia el portal.

Al llegar, se vio rodeado de serpentinas, confeti y globo mientras una pony rosa se ponia frente a él con un gran cañon.

-¡BIENVENIDO A EQUESTRIA!

-"Sera una laaaaaarga semana"-Penso antes de recibir de golpe el gran cañonazo por parte Pinkie.

 **Continuara...**

 **Muy bien gente, aqui esta por fin este capitulo. Este capitulo estaba ya a la mitad cuando comence a cocentrarme completamente en "RdZ", asi que no fue tan dificil terminarlo. Por cierto, aqui se mencionaron algunas cosas que tendran sentido una vez salga el proximo capitulo.**

 **Tambien adelantarles lo que seria, tanto el siguiente capitulo de "RvsP" como la siguiente historia. En este caso, seria un resumen de tres días de ambos gobernantes y en donde se revelada la batalla final y al verdadero antagonista, que no es un Dark Matter ni algo relacionado con ellos.**

 **Y la siguiente historia que, a pesar de que la única votada fue la de Crash Bandicoot X MLP, sera la de Mortal Kombat, "Travesia entre los Reinos". Lo siento zxmarkz, se que votaste por esa y la de Kirby, pero ya llevo un poco avanzado la de MK.**

 **Por cierto, tambien falta poco para el capitulo extra del "Regreso de Zero" asi que esperenlo.**


	13. Una Semana Inolvidable Parte 1

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Una Semana Inolvidable. (Parte 1)**

 **Dia 1 en Equestria.**

Recibí el disparo del cañon de frente, algo que me hizo retroceder hasta derribar el espejo y hacerlo tambalear. Vi a Rainbow como aceleraba para detener la caída de este, pero pude detener su tambaleo con mi lanza, mientras ella atravesaba el portal al no poder frenar a tiempo.

-¿Estara bien?-Pregunto Fluttershy.

-Si, a menos que se le ocurra una tontería.

Y volvio a atravesar el espejo, y claro que cometio una estupidez.

-Regresa y dile a Rainbow que hablare a solas con ella-Dije serio a "Rainbow" mientras ella me miraba con miedo.

-¿Crees que yo soy la Rainbow de ese mundo?-Dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza-¿Como crees que puedo controlar tan bien este cuerpo nuevo?

-A menos de que esa cicatriz en tu casco derecho no la haya hecho una armadura de un antiguo samurái que fue poseído por un demonio parásito-Dije mientras ella tapaba la herida en dicho lugar-Vamos a hablar muy seriamente cuando vuelva Rainbow.

-Hagamos un trato, tu me castigas el doble si dejas en paz a mi otra yo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Me esperaba un trato diferente, pero acepto-Cerramos el trato y ella se retiro mientras la verdadera Rainbow atravesaba el portal y yo lo desactivaba-Tienes suerte, tu otra yo cargara con el castigo doble.

-¿Que clase de castigo?

-Dejarla fuera en un par de misiones, o quizas una semana entera para cuando vuelva-Fue entonces que me fije que tambien estaba la princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadence.

Me acerque a ellas, con mi lanza en mano, y me arrodille frente a ellas con respeto y ellas tambien lo hicieron.

-Es un honor tenerlo nuevamente aqui capitan Bandana-Dijo Celestia y componia su postura-Espero poder contar con su ayuda para proteger nuestro reino

-Sobre ello-Dije y saque la NDS de Sunset de mi bandana mientras buscaba el video-Tengo ordenes explicitas, de su majestad Dedede, de no rebicir ordenes directas o indirectas de usted o cual quiera de la realeza de este mundo.

-Pero, ¿por que?

Y encontre el archivo, lo reproduje y se los mostre a todos los presentes. Recuerdo muy bien la imagen, estaba el capitan Waddle Doo a la derecha, Escargoon Dono a la izquierda con un libro con una herradura en la portada y su majestad en el centro en su trono.

-¿Estan grabando?

-Ahora lo esta su majestad.

-Muy bien. Dile muy bien esto a esa cornuda, no le haras ni caso a lo que te diga, ni ella ni su hermana o sobrina ni nadie. ¿Quedo claro?

-Si su majestad.

-Encontre algo sobre un conflicto mi señor-Dijo Escargoon Dono.

-¿Esos ponies están en guerra?

-No exactamente. Tal parece que todo ocurrio luego de una boda y como su ejercito fue humillado. Segun dice aqui, se refieren a ello como "El Fiasco de la Boda"

-¿No deberia llamarse "El Fiasco del Ejercito"? Ellos fueron los humillados.

-Si, pero el general de las tropas era el que se casaba y cayo facilmente bajo el control de Chrysalis, la reina de los Changelings y quien organizo el ataque.

-¿Existe una colonia con una reina alli?

-Eso parece. Los ponies deben de estar agradecidos por una raza al borde de la extincion como ellos.

-De cualquier forma, si le muestras esto a Celestia te lo digo inmediatamente. ¡Si se te ocurre obligar a mi capitan a darle ordenes estupidas me asegurare que recibiras una paliza de mi parte personalmente!

Y el video termino y como siempre, estuvieron las preguntas. Aunque antes, lance el NDS a traves del portal para devolverselo a Sunset.

-¿Y cual es tu motivo para estar aqui sino nos ayudaras contra las fuerzas del mal?-Dijo la princesa Celestia.

-Solo podre defenderlos de fuerzas oscuras, como demonios o entes de la oscuridad. Pero no contra invasiones, guerras o ataques de seres clasificados como "Malvados" ya que solo obedecen ordenes de sus superiores.

-¿A que se referia Dedede con que debemos estar agradecidos de tener a esas cosas parasitas en nuestro mundo?-Dijo la princesa Cadence con enojo.

-En primera, es REY Dedede. Y en segundo, los Changelings son una antigua raza casi extinta y existen muchos planetas los cuales han albergado y convivido con ellos para reconstruir su antigua cultura.

-¿Y que paso? Acaso fueron destruidos hace tiempo por robar el amor del universo y ahora se sienten tan mal por eso que quieren arreglarlo-Dijo Rainbow en burla, pero mantuve callado durante un rato sin responderle-¿Eso paso?

-No. Lo que en realidad paso fue ellos se unieron a los Guerreros Estelares cuando estos fueron creados por Sir Arthur hace mas de sesenta eones. Y con ello, fueron el principal blanco de de Nightmare para conquistar su mundo, pero ellos resistian todos los ataques de demonios del brujo oscuro. Hasta que este se harto y decidio destruirlo al ver que no podia tomar el planeta mas importante de su enemigo. Los mas jovenes escaparon antes del ataque masivo, mientras que la reina se quedo para defender su planeta y darle tiempo a sus jovenes subditos. Cuando Nightmare finalmente fue destruido por Kirby, los Guerreros Estelares comenzaron la busqueda de los Changelings para ayudarlos a reconstruir su cultura perdida.

-Wow-Se impresionaron todos y Rainbow tomo la palabra-¿Seguro que un changeling no te lavo el cerebro antes de venir?

-Solo olvidenlo-Fue entonces que me escuche una musica que venia de una de las habitaciones y me acerque a Pinkie-Lamento decirlo, y estoy seguro de que pusiste todo tu empeño, pero tendré que declinar vuestra oferta de la fiesta de bienvenida.

-Pero, ¿porque?-Dijo triste.

-Tengo que terminar mi entrenamiento de hoy, preparar el de mañana y tambien comenzar con el proyecto de "Guardia de la Amistad".

-Twilight nunca me informo sobre ello-Dijo molesta la princesa Celestia.

-Es por que fueron ordenes directas del capitan Joe formar un pequeño equipo de apoyo ante cualquier situacion de ataque de demonios. Si me disculpan, me retiro-Dije, mientras me acercaba a la ventana mas cercana.

-Espera, aun no hemos terminado Bandana-Dijo la monarca del sol antes de saltar por la ventana.

Empece a hacer mi movimiento helicoptero para descender lentamente y una vez que aterrice, guarde mi arma y saque una gran cantidad de carteles. Todos estos eran para el reclutamiento de "La Guardia de la Amistad", como me gustaria llamarlo de otra forma, para mañana en la mañana en donde podrán participar cualquiera que se atreva al entrenamiento.

Una vez que termine, vi como una gran cantidad de ponies se retiraban del castillo, todos muy tristes sobre el cancelación de mi fiesta de bienvenida, pero yo en vez de ir al castillo, fui a la parte de atrás a comenzar mi entrenamiento. Pero me fue imposible por cierta pegaso.

-¿Que quieres Rainbow?-Dije con mis ojos cerrados antes de comenzar mi meditacion.

-Quiero una pelea, uno contra uno. Si gano vas a celebrar la fiesta que hizo Pinkie.

-¿Y que pasa si yo gano?

-No te molestare el resto del tiempo en este mundo...

-Y tendras un entrenamiento conmigo al ver como seras vencida.

-Eso lo vere...-Dijo antes de caer paralizada al suelo-...mos. ¿Que me paso?

-Mañana a las seis de la mañana. Si llegas tarde te volvere a humillar con los nuevos reclutas, ¿quedo claro?

Ella solo asintio, como pudo, mientras sus amigas se la llevaban. Mientras entrenaba escuchaba los susurros de los que estaban espiando la corta pelea de como se sorprendieron ante mi velocidad de la lanza al paralizar cada una de sus extremidades. Algunos se habian acercado para ofrecerse a que los entrenara, y trayendo algunos carteles, pero les dije que mañana comenzarian las pruebas.

Todos se retiraron para poder terminar mi entrenamiento tranquilo. Una vez que el sol se oculto, fui hacia el castillo, en el cual Spike me esperaba y tal parece que queria hablar de algo.

-Disculpa, pero Twilight dejo una habitacion para tu estadia.

-Oh, con todo lo que paso hoy se me habia olvidado en donde me quedaria-Dije mientras me guiaba por el castillo y me daba un pequeño tour por el castillo.

Me presento los grandes cuartos llenos de libros y documentos en perfecto orden de los primeros pisos, las habitaciones superiores que servian como bodegas, el salon del trono, el cuarto del Mapa Cutie, y las tres habitaciones del castillo. La de Twilight, Spike y la mia, la cual parecia que tambien era una bodega de libros.

-¿Que te parece? Acogedor no-Dijo el dragon.

-Claro, mucho mas acogedor que la antigua habitacion que compartianos todos los Waddle Dees hace años-Dije viendo la habitacion, una pequeña cama un mesita de noche con una vela y varias cajas con libros en los rincones-Muy acogedor.

-De seguro debio de haber muchas camas apretadas en esa habitacion.

-Dormiamos en el suelo. Bueno, solo los que no pudieron obtener la segunda planta de madera, eso si que era acogedor. Pero el rey vio que eramos importantes y en donde antes estaban las salas secretas del castillo, ahora son habitaciones para cien de nosotros con camas que se cambian cada seis meses. Por suerte esa fue decicion de él y no tuvimos que hacer una revolucion cuando nos servian Flacanguches.

-¿Una revolucion?

-Larga historia y estoy seguro que querras oirla, pero ya es muy tarde y tengo que preparar todo para mañana. Que duermas bien.

-Igualmente y hasta mañana-Dijo amable mientras se iba y yo me acostaba.

Una vez en la cama, saque la pequeña hisotria que Pinkie escribio. Jamas crei que de ella me sorprendiera tanto, pero conociendola, es mejor hacerle caso a lo que hizo que pasarlo por alto, no vaya ser que un Margwa ataque el pueblo.

 **Día 1 de Twilight.**

Todas veían como las dos Rainbows tenían un plan de cambiar de mundos hasta que Bandana volviera, pero todo se arruino cuando fue descubierta por el Waddle Dee, y mencionando les el castigo doble que se gano.

-Y, ¿cuando comenzaremos con esas misiones que mencionas cuando hablamos por el libro?-Dijo Twilight mientras sacaba algo de su mochila-Tengo todo lo necesario para investigar sobre las diferentes criaturas que se enfrenten. Así sabremos como enfrentarnos a ellos cuando intenten atacar de nuevo.

-Princesa, no creo que sea necesario-Dijo Sunset mientras sacaba una revista de su bata-Espero que no se sienta ofendida, pero aqui esta toda la informacion de los posibles demonios y monstruos que enfrentemos.

Twilight empezo a revisar la revista, viendo todos y cada uno de los diferentes "Productos" de la empresa. Una vez que termino, ella intento devolverselo pero Sunset se nego excusando que podria servirle en el futuro.

-Que mal que no hayas venido antes querida, hubieras podido despedirte de Kirby-Dijo Rarity

-Si. Y hablando de Kirby, ¿podrian darme una demostracion de esas "Super Habilidades" que me contaron hace un tiempo"?

-Lo siento, pero nuestros poderes-Dijo Twilight, sosteniendo el sombrero de Beam, el cual empezaba a volverse polvo-No funcionan si Kirby no esta cerca. Ellos estan conectados y si se alejan mucho, se vuelven polvo.

-Que mala suerte, ojala pudiera haber venido antes, pero tenia cosas que hacer y tener todo listo para Bandana.

-Asi es...-Dijo Raimbow, pero se callo ella misma al recordar algo-Espera un momento, ¿que no Bandana habia dicho algo que Sir Meta Knight iba a entrenarlas para controlar sus nuevas habilidades?

-Se le habra olvidado-Dijo Fluttershy pensativa.

-No lo creo, de seguro con eso del torneo Smash no le quedo tiempo y tendra que posponerlo para una proxima visita que quizas haga-Supuso Applejack.

 **Mientras tanto en el Halberd...**

-Ahora recordé el porque no quería que nadie estuviera en el entrenamiento-Dijo Meta Knight mientras estaba en la zona de navegación.

-¿Como dijo señor?-Preguntó Sailor.

-No era para que nadie nos interrumpiera, sino que era para que nadie saliera herido al entrenar a las que desarrollaron las Súper Habilidades de mi hermano.

 **De regreso a la Tierra...**

-De cualquier modo, una vez que vuelva a tener Sword sobre mi cabeza, sera tan fuerte que podre descubrir Ultra Sword.

-En tus sueños Rainbow, solo en tus sueños-Dijo Applejack, mientras la joven la miraba molesta.

-Por cierto, ¿donde me quedare esta semana? No creo que Pinkie vaya a hacer una pijamada todos los días para poder quedarme en su casa.

-En realidad, usaras lo mismo que usa Bandana-Dijo Sunset mientras le pasaba una hoja con los nombres de sus amigas y los dias de la semana-Te quedaras en la casa de cada una de nosotras en diferentes dias hasta que vuelvas a Equestria. La primera sera...

-¡Sombra!-Interrumpio Twilight

-¿Sombra?

Twilight salio corriendo en direccion hacia él, quien tambien estaba junto a Celestia, siendo el del cabello canoso el que cargaban con los documentos en sus manos.

-En serio Sombra, no creo que sea necesario. Yo misma puedo llevarlos hasta mi auto.

-No seas tan modesta Celestia, ya sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. Como cuando eramos jóvenes, lo recuerdas-Dijo de forma picarona mientras la directora se sonrojaba.

-Directora, cuida...-Dijo la princesa, pero Sunset llego frente a ella-¿Que te sucede Sunset? No vez que Sombra esta con la directora.

-Lo se. Pero estas malinterpretado las cosas, el Sombra de este mundo es diferente que el de Equestria. Como Chrysalis y Discord.

-¿Ellos también están aquí? De seguro tienen planeado algo para obtener nuestro poder, igual como las sirenas. O peor, tener los poderes de Kirby para ellos mismos.

-Estas son las razones por las que evitaba que no vieras a Sombra y a Chrysalis, por que sabia que asi actuarias. Creo que tendremos una larga charla todas con respecto a tus "Sospechas"-Dijo Sunset mientras todas se diriguian a la base.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dos horas después...**

-¿Que aprendiste?-Dijo seria Sunset a Twilight, quien estaba en una silla cabizbaja.

-Que los seres malos de mi mundo no son malos, o por lo menos hicieron el mal cuando eran jovenes.

-Y...

-Que no debo juzgar a las personas por sus apariencias, o contrapartes ponies.

-Y...

-Que un demonio es diferente a un monstruo. Que uno es creado y el otro es capturado.

-Y...

-Que me disculpare con el maestro Sombra mañana cuando empiecen las clases.

-Muy bien, ahora debemos irnos-Dijo Sunset y miro el reloj en la pared de la base-Se nos hizo muy tarde con esta clase de aprendizaje, y recuerda, hoy te quedas con Fluttershy y mañana con Sunset.

Twilight tan solo asintio y todas se retiraron para ir a sus hogares. Naturalmente, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Sunset y Twilight siempre iban volando hasta sus casas, mientras el resto usaba Wing o Jet para viajar mas rápido. Pero desde que Kirby se fue, junto con el hecho que las habilidades no funcionan si esta fuera del planeta, han tenido que conformarse con el transporte publico.

-Entonces, ¿tu fuiste la primera en desarrollar la Súper Habilidad de Kirby?

-Asi es. Fue Leaf y desde hace algún tiempo, antes de descubrirla, me dedique a entrenar me con ello para volverme mas fuerte para mis amigas y el equipo. Ademas de que sirvo como medico en las misiones, aunaue ahora sera Linika gracias a sus poderes de curacion que posee.

-Hablando de ella, ¿es de fiar?

-Bueno, es hija de un heroe de un planeta lejano y es mitad hada. Y... ¿por que estas anotando todo?

-Oh, esto. Es solo un diario que decidi escribir para documentar mis experiencias en este mundo. Ya sabes, solo me quedaba un par de dias y volvia a mi mundo.

-Es verdad. Oh, ya llegamos.

Ambas se bajaron, siendo Twlight la que contemplaba la casa de su amiga. Esta era simple, de dos pisos y de color amarillo. La princesa se esperaba que varios animales aparecieran para saludar a su dueña, pero no previno que una planta carnivora saliera de la tierra y empezara a enredar a su amiga para darle un abrazo que ella recibio con risas.

-Twilight, quiero a Venus. Venus, ella es Twilight, la amiga que te conte.

-Hola Venus-Dijo nerviosa la princesa mientras la planta se estiraba para empezar a olerla-No me reconoce como mi contraparte.

-Ella se guia por el olfato, deja que te reconosca para que no se ponga tan nerviosa contigo.

Una vez que la planta termino, esta saco una lengua del mismo color de sus petalos, y empezo a lamer la cara, mientras ella reía.

-Creo que le caigo bien.

-Sera mejor que entremos a la casa-Dijo entrando a su amiga a su hogar.

Una vez dentro, se fijo que el único que se encontraba en el hogar era el padre de Fluttershy, el cual estaba viendo las noticias por televisión, mientras Fluttershy empezó a cerrar rápidamente las ventanas de toda la casa.

-Perdon por molestarle, pero, ¿que le sucede a Fluttershy?

-Tal parece que Venus te lamió, ¿no es así?

-Si, ¿que no es eso una nuestra de cariño?

-Lo es, pero para animales domesticos. Para plantas carnivoras, es señal de que seras el desayuno de mañana.

-¿Que?

-Es graciosa la historia, pero yo tambien fui parte del desayuno de Venus luego de que esta maduro a etapa adulta-Dijo apagando la TV y viendo por la ventana hacia el jardin-Por suerte Forrus y Posom aun estaban en etapa brote en ese entonces.

Twilight se acerco a la ventana y vio a un par de plantas carnivoras, ambas parecia que dormian y a su alrededor estaban varias vainas con espinas, como medio de defensa ante deprepadores, al igual que algunos animales que estaban durmiendo cerca de ellas.

-Ocurrio un par de semanas luego de la llegada de Kirby, Fluttershy habia llegado con un brote de una planta que su maestra Chrysalis le habia dado. Paso un par de dias y Venus nacio por fin, dandole un abrazo con sus vainas a mi hija y a mi dandome una lamida. Nosotros no comprendimos lo que hizo, hasta que me trago cuando salí de la casa por la mañana.

-¿Y como sobrevivió?

-En un principio creí que mi hija mi hija me sacaría, pero al final fue Chrysalis la que me saco con una especie de poción que ella hizo. Cuando salí, le dije a Fluttershy que debía sacrificar a Venus por su actuar por si es que alguien mas era víctima de su apetito, pero su maestra nos explico que las plantas carnivoras son capaces de saber las verdaderas intenciones de la gente.

-Mi padre tenia miedo de que algo podría pasarme mientras cuidaba a Venus, y también a Forros y Posom, las cuales aun seguían en estado brote en ese entonces-Dijo Fluttershy acercandose a ellos-Las ventanas estan cerradas y Venus ya esta durmiendo con sus hermanas. Ven Twilight, tu habitacion esta lista tambien.

Twilight acompaño a su amiga y, por el camino, se fijo como Venus la miraba mientras sacaba su lengua y lamia su labio superior, antes de caer al suelo y que una vaina con espinas la rodeara. Fluttershy le presento su habitacion, la cual ambas compartirian, siendo la princesa en la cama y la chica en el suelo en un saco de dormir.

Estuvieron un rato conversando y compartiendo diferentes experiencias vividas, como las misiones y las veces que uso la Super Habilidad de Leaf, que ni si quiera Kirby a podido dominar. Mientras todo esto ocurria, Twilight tomaba nota de todo lo que decia su amiga, en especial sobre los poderes del Guerrero Estelar.

Pero Twilight no pudo dormir en gran parte de la noche por que le preocupaba una sola cosa, Venus. Ella podia escuchar la respiracion de las tres plantas carnivoras del patio, junto con la de los demas animales. Ella se levanto para ver a las dos plantas carnivoras, de color rojo y verde, durmiendo tranquilamente en el patio.

-Espera, ¿donde esta Venus?-Se pregunto al no ver a la planta carnivora morada.

Pero esta aparecio frente a la ventana, asustando a la princesa y cayendo hacia atras mientras veia como la planta carnivora rompio la ventana de golpe y la tomo del vientre, sacandola de la habitacion. Twilight vio como su amiga dormia profundamente mientras ella pedia ayuda con todas sus fuerzas. Pero Fluttershy empezo a virar su cabeza hacia ella y al abrir sus ojos, estos estaban rojos completamente.

-Te lo mereces-Fue lo unico que escucho antes de ser lanzada al cielo.

Mientras caia, vio como las fauses de la planta estaban abiertas y esperandolas para ser el refrigerio de media noche. Twilight intento hacer aparecer sus alas, lo cual lo logro, pero fue muy tarde ya que Venus logro atraparla y tragarla.

 **Día 2 en Equestria.**

La noche en si fue bastante tranquila, y tambien saber que la princesa Luna puede entrar en los sueños de cualquiera y ayudarlos con sus pesadilla, de la misma forma que hace la Fuente de los Sueños. Me desperte y, luego de acearme, me dirigui a la zona trasera del castillo, donde habian un par de ponies ya esperandome para el entrenamiento.

Ambas eran unicornios, de pleaje blanco y verde. Ambas se pusieron firmes y dieron un saludo militar, el cual yo devolvi de la misma manera. Le explique a ambas que el entrenamiento comenzaria en media hora, justo a las seis de la mañana, a lo que ambas entendieron.

Yo en tanto, comence con mi entrenamiento espiritual y mental, el cual consiste en meditar y concentrar mia energias en diferentes partes de mi cuerpo y potenciarlas en un corto periodo de tiempo. Una vez llegada las seis de la mañana comence el entrenamiento, siendo otras tres mas las que llegaron al lugar.

-Hola y buenos dias. Me presento, soy el capitan Bandana Waddle Dee, pero pueden decirme Bandana Dee o simplemente Bandana. Hoy comenzaran para formar parte de... La Guardia de la Amistad-Dije lo mejor que pude mientras las cinco me miraban raro-Muy bien, presenten se por favor.

-Vynal Scratch, mejor conocida como DJ PON3.

-Lyra Heartstring, antropologa.

-Bon Bon, creadora de dulces.

-Carrot Top, agricultora.

-Derpy Hooves, cartera.

-Disculpe capitan-Escuche a Lyra-Pero creo que Rainbow no vendra.

-Claro que vendra, ella no aceptara una nueva humillacion por mi parte.

-Lo que sucede es que ella duerme hasta el medio dia-Siguio Derpy.

-Y despues sigue con sus practicas de vuelo-Termino Bon Bon.

-Pues esos dias acabaron para ella, o por lo menos esta semana-Fue entonces que senti la presencia de Rainbow acercandose a gran velocidad detras de mi.

Yo solo di vuelta mi lanza y una vez que Rainbow estuvo detras de mi, le di un fuerte goloe a su mandibula, dando un par de vueltas antes de caer al suelo y gimiendo de dolor. Las nuevas reclutas se acercaron a la tumbada pegaso mientras un par de dientes se caian al levantarse.

-¿Que te ocurre pequeño desgraciado? Eso me dolio.

-Te dije que te humillaria si llegabas tarde.

-Pero fue solo un minuto.

-Tarde es tarde. Siganme, comenzaremos con el entrenamiento.

Todas empezaron a seguirme hasta una zona que Discord se ofrecio voluntariamente, por alguna razon, a construir con su magia un campo de entrenamiento. Habian diferentes secciones de entrenamiento, como esgrima, arqueria, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y vuelo. Discord tambien estaba presente, algo que asusto a las reclutas, pero les explique que el estaba aquí por voluntad propia, quizás por ordenes de la princesa Celestia de vigilar me.

Cuando comenzamos, me di cuanta que Vynal y Bon Bon ya tenian experiencia en el uso de la espada, al igual que Lyra y Carrot en el uso del arco, y en el caso de Derpy, pudo derrotar facilmente a Rainbow en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con varias tecnicas que yo ya conocia. Algo me dice que tuvieron un entrenamiento previo, pero ¿de quien?

Luego de un par de horas de entrenamiento, las amigas de Rainbow nos interrumpieron diciendonos que un monstruo esta atacando el pueblo. Yo, y el resto del nuevo equipo, decidimos acompañarlas para ver de que se trataba.

-En serio, ¿acaso ustedes son tontos o que?-Dije sin poder creerme lo que pasaba frente a mi.

-¿Por que nos insultas de esa manera?-Dijo enojada Rainbow-Que no vez que esa cosa esta amenazando nuestro pueblo.

-En primera, esa "Cosa" es un Margwa. Y en segunda, él ni si quiera esta haciendo algo. Esta parado alli viendo como todos los del pueblo se chocan entre si, por algo que nunca pasara. Equipo, vean y aprendan una lección muy importante.

Me acerque calmado hacia el gran ser de tres cabezas, el cual pudo verme y acercarse igualmente calmado, mientras todos nos observaban con curiosidad.

-(Capitan Bandana Waddle Dee, discipulo de Sir Meta Knight y fiel servidor del Rey Dedede, gobernante de Dreamland)-Dije en su idioma, Cthulhu, esperando a que me entendiera-(¿Con quien tengo el gusto?)

-(Cabo Thulikth, fiel servidor al dios Cthulhu, gobernante supremo de nuestra dimension)-Me respondio con sus tres cabezas a la vez-(Es bueno conocer al discipulo de Sir Meta Knight)

-(Muchas gracias. Pero necesito saber, ¿cuanto tiempo has permanecido capturado en esa caja?)

-(Unos quinientos años, hasta que fui liberado por los seres locales y atacado por un grupo de ellos. Segui el protocolo de no atacar a nadie que no sea de mi propia dimension y no ser considerado una amenaza)

-(Hizo lo correcto cabo. Ahora sigame, establecere contacto con alguna base cercana para que puedas regresar a tu dimension)

-(Muchas gracias capitan)

El Margwa empezo a seguirme en direccion al castillo, mientras veiamos como los ponies se alejaban de nuestro paso, a excepcion del nuevo equipo y las amigas de Rainbow, quienes empezaron a interrogarme sobre mi actuar.

-¿Por que "ÉL" te esta siguiendo?-Dijo Applejack intimidante.

-"ÉL" tiene nombre y esThulikth y, como ustedes, tiene familia y amigos que lo han extrañado por mas de quinientos años.

-No es por desilucionarte, pero no creo que alguna criatura, que no sean esos Guerreros Estelares, puedan vivir tanto tiempo-Dijo Rainbow confiada.

-Segun tengo entendido, su majestad Celestia tiene mas de dos mil años.

-Si, por que ella es alguien de gran poder, Duh-Dijo Pinkie y sus amigas le daban la razon.

-Jajajaja, conozco a diferentes seres en el universo que viven mas de diez mil años y ni si quiera tienen alguna especie de poder sobrenatural, jajajajaja.

-Oye, no te burles-Me respondio grosera Rainbow enfrente mio.

-Sera mejor que te dirojas hacia mi como tu capitan que como cualquiera-Dijo serio mientras tenia una mirada penetrante sobre ella-¿Quedo claro?

-S-s-si-Dijo con miedo.

-Si capitan-Le corregui.

-¡Si capitan!

-Ahora quiero que des cincuenta vueltas alrededor del pueblo,

-Pufft, pan comido-Dijo confiada mientras era amordazada por mi con una soga-Oh, ya veo. No quieres que vuele, aun mas fácil.

-¿Quien dijo que ibas a usar los cuatro cascos? ¡Daras cincuenta vueltas con tus cascos delanteros y si bajas los traseros te llegara una lanza de advertencia! Y no bromeo.

Rainbow asintió con miedo y salio corriendo con sus cascos delanteros a toda velocidad hacia las afueras del pueblo. Segui mi camino junto al Margwa hasta que mis reclutas nos acompañaron.

-Capitan-Escuche a Lyra-¿Cual es la leccion que nos queria enseñar?

-No sera la leccion de Rainbow, ¿verdad?-Dijo timida Bon Bon.

-La leccion fue simple reclutas. La mejor forma de ganar una batalla, es evitandola-A lo que entendieron en seguida pos sus expreciones.

Les di el resto del dia libre hasta la tarde donde comenzariamos un nuevo entrenamiento, nuebo para ellos, yo lo repito casi todos los dias con el equipo. Llegamos al castillo y al salon del trono para comunicarnos con Sir Arthur sobre la condicion del Margwa, diciendonos que una nave vendra por él en unos minutos.

Thulikth fue a esperar afuera su transporte, yo me dedique a comunicarme con el equipo, pero un ruido me interrumpio una vez que contestaron. Corri hacia la ventana mas cercana para sorpenderme de como los guardias de Celestia estaban atacando al Margwa, siendo ella la que estaba dando las ordenes.

Un hechizo de uno de los unicornio iba a dar de golpe sobre una de sus cabeza, pero pude rechacarla con mi lanza hacia el cielo, explotando en una gran luz verde. Las fuerzas iban a atacarme, pero la princesa los detuvo con una que los hizo retroceder mientras ells iba hacia mi.

-¿Que es lo que haces Bandana?-Dijo seria con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Mejor dicho, ¿que hacen ustedes aqui?

-Venimos a detener a esta criatura endemoniada-Interrumpio Shining.

-Estoy hablando con el burro no con la cola, sin ofender. Es que es una expresion humana que escuche por alli-Dije avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, lo entiedo-Dijo entre dientes la monarca, aguantando su enojo-Pero aun así, esto no puede quedarse en nuestro planeta.

-Es por eso que el Margwa sera llevado a Nexus Star para que vuelva a su dimension. Un Guerrero Estelar vendra a recogerlo en unos minutos-Fue entonces que percibi una prsencia familiar-O mejor dicho, ya llego.

La nave verde en forma de estrella aterrizo cerca de nosotros y como esta se abria revelando al Guerrero Estelar, Sir Falspar. Presente mis debidos respetos ante el caballero del peinado mohicano, mientras este me regresaba el saludo con un abrazo.

-Bandana, ¿como estas viejo amigo? ¿Y como va el testarudo de tu maestro?-Dijo en un tono alegre mientras frotaba su mano subre mi cabeza.

-Muy bien Sir Falspar y mi maestro ya debe de estar clasificando a, "usted ya sabe que".

-Oh si, "Eso"-Dijo, comprendiendo la indirecta y dirigiéndose al Margwa-Asi que tu estabas en esa caja, tuviste suerte de que Bandana te encontrara. Ven, sube a la nave que volveras a casa.

Thulikth fue a paso rapido hacia la nave, en donde temblaba a cada paso que daba, mientras la princesa se diriguia hacia nosotros con una mirada de molestia.

-Tu debes de ser Celestia, permitame presentarme. Sir Falspar, Guerrero Estelar.

-Princesa Celestia, Falspar-Dijo su nombre forzando la voz-¿Quiero saber por qur se esta llevando a un demonio de esa clase en vez de destruirlo?

-Oh, muy simple princesa-Dijo, para luego sacar de su capa un pergamino y unas gafas, las cuales se las puso sobre su mascara-Hace aproximadamente 500 años, usted compro una promocion de HollyNightMare. La cual incluia una caja de 20 monstruos, entre ellos un demonio, y un espejo portal.

-¿De que esta hablando Sir Falspar? De seguro debe de haber un error. Yo jamas compratia algo de esa malefica compañia-Dijo nerviosa y suadando mas de la cuenta.

-Pero, segun el Equipo Melodia, la caja contenia un total de 19 demonios y un solo monstruo, siendo el Margwa que devolvere a su dimension. Ademas-Dijo, bajando un poco sus gafas-Usted puede ir a juicio por una compra de ese calibre a la empresa que queria conquistar el universo.

-Puede llevarse a la criatura-Dijo, evitando mirarnos y dando media vuelta-Todos retirense, vuelvan al castillo.

Todos, incluida la princesa, abandonaron el lugar dejandonos solos. Le pregunte a Sir Falspar sobre la compra de la princesa y me paso una copia del pergamino con la informacion antes de irse. Tal parece que hizo la compra solo por el espejo portal, ya que la caja nunca fue abierta hasta que Twilight la abrio hace un mes por error, liberando a los demonios en ella.

Volvi al castillo para comunicarme con su majestad, Sir Meta Knight o el equipo. Pero al intentar comunicarme con alguno de ellos, la pantalla solo mostro estatica. El problema de la señal era de la antena, fui a verla por la ventana y mis reflejos me salvaron cuando esta cayo estrepitosamente al suelo, destruyendose por completo.

Me eleve para ver el soporte, o lo que quedaba, y me fije del error de los que lo instalaron.

-Odio el "Hagalo Usted Mismo". Solo por ahorrarse unos centavos-Dije al ver como las tuercas estaban rotas sobre los soportes-A trabajar.

Vi los daños en la antena y se podia salvar algo, o por lo menos hacer una mas pequeña y con baja señal. La hora del entrenamiento había llegado, pero yo aun seguía reparando la antena, así que suspendí lo que que tenia planeado y solo les dije que entrenaran entre ellos.

Finalmente, y luego de cinco horas, pude reparar la antena e instalarla correctamente cerca Dee la ventana del salón del trono, en donde se encontraba el comunicador universal. Pero me lleve otras dos horas intentando captar alguna señal hasta que finalmente lo logre.

Aunque era demasiado tarde, tanto en la Tierra como en Final Destination y Dreamland. Asi que les deje un mensaje a Taranza, al equipo, a Kirby, a su majestad y a mi maestro, siendo los dos ultimos los que me habian dejado un mensaje de hace seis horas.

Cuando lo reproduje, vi a Sir Meta Knight y al Rey Dedede en una cabina, siendo mi maestro el que sostenia el telefono.

-¿Esta grabando?

-Creo que si. Bandana, amigo mio, te tenemos una sorpresa-Dijo su majestad para luego mostrar los pases de clasificacion-Ambos hemos clasificado para el cuarto torneo.

-Se que debes de estar feliz-Y como no lo voy a estar, hasta se me habia ocurrido hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo, hasta que...-Como nos hubiera gustado que estuvieras aqui tambien.

-Hemos hablado con Master para que puedas venir a hacer los combates de clasificacion, pero las reglas son las reglas.

-Si no me presento en la fecha establecida no puedo ni si quiera entrar en los combates. Lo se-Dije desilusionado.

-Pero nos dijo que podría meterte como un Smash Helper. Se que no es mucho, pero es lo único en que los tres pudimos negociar con los hermanos.

 _-Oigan par de idiotas-_ Se escucho un voz que venia de fuera de la cabina _-Se están demorando mucho, yo tengo que hablar con mi hija que esta con su amigo ese._

-¡¿Quieres pelear Link?! ¡Mira que te dare una golpiza denuevo!-Se enfurecio su majestad, saliendo de la cabina.

-Bueno, te dejo. Tengo que detener a esos dos antes de que cometan una locura. Adios.

-Adios Sir Meta Knight-Dije antes de apagar la pantalla y diriguirme a mo habitacion-Gracias Spike, pero no estoy de humor.

El dragon me estaba espiando fuera de la habitacion y me esperaba con un plato de comida, que tuve que negarme. Me había estafo preparando por mucho tiempo, entrene con el Guerrero mas Poderoso de la Galaxia, eh acompañado en muchas aventuras a Kirby y sus amigos, soy el Waddle Dee mas fuerte de todos.

Pero el destino quiso que protegiera este lugar como protegió Dreamland. Aunque debo ver el lado bueno de las cosas, conoci a grandes amigas, vivi experiencias iguales, o inlcudo mejores, que en Pop Star e incluso podre entrar como un Helper. Despues de todo no esta tan mal.

.

.

.

 **Dia 2 de Twilight.**

Twilight desperto de golpe, tratandose solo de una pesadilla, hasta que se fijo que aun era de noche. Reviso el reloj despertador, mostrando las 5:30 AM, y decidio ver el exterior.

Cuando se levanto, piso la bolsa de dormir de su amiga, pero no escucho queja alguna al pisarla ya que Fluttershy no se encontraba en ella. Al mirar por la ventana, observo que su amiga se estaba defendiendo de las tres plantas carnivoras, siendo la violeta atacando con sus fauces, la verde con un liquido corrosivo y la roja que lanzaba bombas desde lejos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salio corriendo hacia el patio para intentar ayudar a su timida amiga. Tomo una rama rota del suelo y salto para darle un fuerte golpe a Venus, siendo su arma la que se destruyo con el impacto.

-¡No le hagas daño a mi amiga estupida planta sobrealimentada!-Grito intentando llamar la atencion de la planta.

Al final lo logro, aunque tambien la de Fluttershy y las otras dos plantas. Possom jalo detras de ella a su dueña, mientras Venus amemazaba a la chica abriendo sus fauces, y unas cuantos petalos detras de ella simulando el ruido de una serpiente cascabel. Twilight solo cerro sus ojos esperando el ataque, hasta que escucho la voz de Fluttershy enojada.

-Planta mala, planta mala. Chu chu-Decia Fluttershy, rociando agua con un spray-Vete al rincon.

Venus hizo unos chillidos de cachorro arrepentido, los cuales comparecieron a la chica y ambos se dieron un abrazo, al igual que que Possom y Forrus. Las tres se sumergierom bajo tierra mientras su amiga se despedia de ellas.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedio? ¿Por que te estaban atacando?

-De seguro te confundiste. Solo es un entrenamiento que tenemos antes de la escuela. Como Bandana no estara para entrenarnos y sin Kirby no podremos usar las habilidades. Asi que todas nos empezamos a entrenar para volvernos mas fuertes para proteger nuestro planeta.

Ambas entraron a la casa para prepararse para ir a la escuela. Una vez listas, se disponian a esperae el autobus hasta que sono el radio de Fluttershy.

-Sunset, ¿que sucede?

-Una anomalia acaba de abrirse cerca de tu pocision. Rainbow se esta preprarando para la teletransportacion e ira a apoyarte.

-Entendido, puedo oir al monstruo-Dijo y guardo el radio en su mochila y saco una capa de esta.

Se rodeo por un segundo con la capa para luego ya tener su uniforme y su arma, una lanza, ya equipados y llendo a gran velocidad hacia el lugar, junto con Twilight arrastrada por el piso. Al llegar, se encontro con una bandada de arpias y el portal aun abierto.

Fluttershy le indico a su amiga que se escondiera mientras hacia su trabajo. Logro sorprender a una de las arpias y la envio devuelta al portal con un patada y, usando su lanza, golpeo a un par mas que las devolvio a su mundo.

Unas cuantas de ellas se envolvieron en fuego y se elevaron, mientras el resto iban en pocada hacia ella. La chica lanzo un silbido agudo y sus plantas carnivoras aparecieron. Venus y Possom lograron atrapar a las que iban en picada con sus raices, mientras Forrus absorbia las llamas de las arpias del cielo, haciendo que se estrellaran duro contra el suelo.

Fluttershy empezo a lanzar las inconcientes "aves" devuelta al portal, mientras sus plantas las escupian dentro de este. Twilight vio todo lo sucedido, desde el arbol donde se escondio hasta que escucho un gruñido detras de ella.

Al virar, se encontró con un trio de arpías, las cuales iban a atacar con sus grandes garras. Hasta que un destello apareció de la nada y cayeron al suelo, sin poder elevarse de nuevo. Rainbow se había llegado justo a tiempo, mientras guardaba su espada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto la deportista al ver asustada a su amiga.

-Si, si no hubieras llegado de seguro matado.

-No. Primero jugarian contigo mientras aun sigues conciente, y luego te arrancarian cada pedazo que puedan llevar y te dejarian agonizando hasta morir desangrada-Dijo, asustando aun mas la princesa, y tomando a una de las arpias de la nuca-Ustedes aun no aprende.

-¿Ya se han enfrentado a eso ya?

-Un par de veces. Haya en Grecos son una verdadera plaga, pero no podemos destruirlas al ser de clasificación Monstruo. Por que si fueran Demonios, como disfrutaría devolverles esa cortada en la espalda que aun tengo-Dijo amenazadora mientras miraba fijamente a la arpía.

-¿No se volveran a levantar?

-No, le corte las plumas inferiores frontales asi que no volaran en un largo tiempo-Dijo tomando una segunda arpia mientras avanzaba hacia el portal-Podrias llevar una, tienes que tomarla de la nuca y cuidado con las garras.

Con algunos problemas, Twilight logro sostener a la arpia y llevarla hasta el portal y lanzara justo cuando este se cerraba. Las chicas se felicitaron por la mision cumplida, pero tuvo que cesar una vez aue vieron la hora y que se les hacia tarde. Asi que, llevando a Twilight entre las dos, volaron a gran velocidad hasta la escuela.

Una vez que aterrizaron, Rainbow y Fluttershy sacaron las capas y se rodearon con estas, para volver a tener sus ropas normales, justo a tiempo para que sonara el timbre del comienzo de clases.

Las primeras horas fueron las mas incomodas de Twilight, ya que sus maestros fueron Chrysalis y Sombra, siendo el segundo el que propuso a la clase una excursión a una zona arqueológica fuera de la ciudad, a lo que le pareció raro a la princesa por la extraña forma alegre de expresion, pero no para los estudiantes.

Fue entonces que el timbre volvio a zonar, tratandose de la hora de descanzo, pero las supociciones de la princesa fueron erroneas cuando Rarity empezo a llevarsela a gran velocidad hasta la base subterranea.

Ya se encontraba todo el equipo, excepto por Linika y Twilight, y Sunset mostro en pantalla dos imagenes de golems gigantes elementales. Una de fuego y una de hielo.

-Son los demonios Fo-Go y Lo-Lo. Sunset, como puedes controlar el fuego iras a por Lo-Lo y seras la lider del grupo.

-Si. Me llevare a Rainbow y a Pinkie-A lo que ambas asintieron, se pusieron sus uniformes, y viajaron hacia el lugar por el teletransportador.

-Fluttershy, como una de tus plantas puede absorber el fuego podrás hacerle frente a Fo-Go.

-Muy Bien, me llevare a Rarity y a Applejack.

Las tres se teletransportaron hacia el lugar de la batalla, mientras habia un silencio incomodo entre la princesa y la cientifica.

-Entonces, ¿esto es rutina para ustedes?

-Si, de vez encuando-Respondio mientras buscaba en la bodega de la base-Pero es normal, luego de que tu contraparte fraturara los portales espacio temporales que Nexus Star siempre a controlado.

-¿Que?-Dijo soprendido y fue cuando su contraparte y la Hylian aparecieron en el teletrasportador-Oh, Twilight, Linika. Bienvenidas.

-Hola Twilight-Respondieron las dos a la vez, siendo Linika en seguir-Me retiro chicas, ese minotauro nos dio una buena pelea para regresarlo.

-Twilight, que bueno que has llegado-Dijo, saliendo de la bodega, dejando lo que buscaba en la mesa, y llendo al teletransortador-Necesito que te quedes en la base, el pedido de Bandana llegara y tengo que estar presenta para recibirlo.

-No te preocupes, me encargare de todo-Se despidio al momento que la chica se teletransporto-Son dos demonios, ¿por que no fuiste con ellas?

-No lo se. Crei que yo seria la que activaria los poderes de las chicas.

-Ah, son ellos-Dijo viendo el monitor a los demonios-Esos dos siempre se nos escapan, como Ro-Ko y Wa-Wa. Si no fue por Kirby esa roca gigante me hubiera aplastado ese dia.

-Por cierto, Linika menciono a un minotauro. ¿Como les fue con eso?

-Es graciosa la historia. Resulta que una quimera de hielo había atravesado el portal, pero ella huía de un minotauro que la hirio de una pata. Asi que Liniki y yo nos ocupamos de envair devuelta a ese idiota.

-¿Y que paso con la quimera?

-Estaba muy asustada, pero igual dejo que Linika curara su pata con su magia y despues nos agradecio con cariño por parte de las tres cabezas y regreso devuelta a Grecos.

-¿Grecos?

-Su planeta de origen. Hay viven diferentes criaturas "miticas", que por desgracia son clonadas para ser demonios o secuestradas en contra de su voluntad, pero solo quieren volver a su hogar.

-Oh, ya veo-Fue entonces que Twilight recordo algo-Dime, ¿has podido controlar la magia que te fue concedida?

-¿Concedida? Yo mas bien diria maldecida. Desde que "ella" nacio, no me he podido librar de esta pesadilla, hasta mañana. Ya que ire a Ripple Star para eliminar a Midnight de una buena vez.

-¿Quien?-Fue entonces que la joven tomo un espejo y al reflejarse, se mostro a una criatura alada y oscura con ojos rojos-¿Ella es...?

-Si. Luego de los juegos, ella siempre aparecia en vez de mi reflejo, intentando convencer de usar sus poderes nuevamente. Pero cuando Sunset propuso que yo seria la que podría activar los verdaderos poderes Equestres, ella se corrompió aun mas hasta volverse un verdadero demonio.

La criatura en el espejo empezó a golpearlo y a rasgarlo intentando salir de él, incluso empezó a disparar un rayo desde su cuerno y manos, sin que el espejo se trizara.

-Lo hizo Sunset para evitar que ella lograra poseer mi cuerpo y es en lo único en lo que me puedo reflejar-Guardo el espejo y miro seria a su contraparte-Crees que es una bendicion tener tu magia, una oportunidad. ¡Si tan solo tu nunca hubieras venido a este mundo de seguro nunca tendria que lidiar con esta maldicion!

Y golpeo la mesa con fuerza con su puño, asustando a la princesa y justo a tiempo para que sus amigas regresaban del teletransportador.

-¡Buenas noticias chicas! Calculando la cantidad de MaxiTomates de seguro nos alcanzan por lo menos dos meses-Dijo Sunset, teniendo una caja de madera, que le tapaba la vista, hasta dejarla en la mesa y ver la reaccion de todas-¿Llego en mal momento?

-No, no interrumpes nada-Respondio Twilight limpiándose algunas lágrimas-¿Dijiste algo sobre los MaxiTomates?

-Cierto, los Guerreros Estelares nos enviaron una grantidad, pero debemos recionarlos por si acaso. No vaya ser que se nos acaben antes o que Fluttershy sea vencida en un combate futuro haciendo imposoble que cree plantas curativas o MaxiTomates. Y, ¿como les fue con ese par chicas?

-Volvieron a escapar-Se quejo Rainbow, comiendo un MaxiTomate-Y como simpre nos dejaron un regalo ese par ee idiotas.

La deportista hizo aparecer sus alas completamente quemadas, pero se restauraron cuando los efectos del vegetal comenzaron. El resto tambien sacaron un tomate cada una para regenerar sus heridas por el combate contra los golems elementales.

Todas se retiraron de la base, pero mientras lo hacian, Twilight aprovecho para sacar uno de los tomates y guardarlo en su mochila. Las clases siguieron su curso hasta el termino de estas y el equipo se despidió para regresar a sus hogares, a excepción de Twilight y Sunset.

-¿Estas lista para vivir la mayor experiencia de viaje instantáneo que nunca hayas visto?-Dijo emocionada la científica, sacando su control de su bata.

-¿Te refieres a teletransportarnos? Yo lo hago casi siempre y no es tan emocionante luego de un tiempo usandola.

-La teletransportacion por magia es primitiva. Ahora veras como la ciencia y la tecnologia lo han mejorado. Por cierto si vez cosas raras es normal para los que viajan por prinera vez.

Y activo el teletransportador, haciendo aparecer un gran destello frenta a Twilight. Ella empezo a ver un orbe de energia que soltaba varios rayos de él, luego, una imagenes de su pasado aparecieron y otras que nunca vio. Como que Bandana atacaba a Celestia, o que Tirek y un pinguino enmascarado atacaran, lo que parecia ser, a Midnight en version pony.

Un segundo destello aparecio frente a ella y, una vez que ceso, estaba frente a una casa de dos pisos, con un par de antenas en el techo.

-Bienvenida a mi hogar. Se que no sera como tu castillo, pero tiene lo acogedor-Dijo, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de inmediato-Debemos esperar un poco. Mis padres están hablando con su jefe.

Luego de unos momentos entraron para ser recibidos por los padres de Sunset, los cuales tenian una bata igual de parecida a la de su hija, la cual cubria hasta las rodillas, y el tono ee sus cabellos eran rojo del padre y amarillo el de la madre.

Luego de la cena, ambas chicas fueron a la habitacion para por fin descansar, pero la Equestre sufrio nuevamente de pesadillas. Esta vez era Twilight quien la atacaba con una espada y para el final, Midnight la volvia un monton de cenizas con su magia.

Pero al despertar, se vio envuelta en cables y a Sunset anotando en una libreta los resultados en una maquina que no podoa identificar la princesa.

-¿Que se supone que haces?

-Analizar y supervisar tus pesadillas-Contesto lo mas normal que podia.

-Y, ¿por que?

-Oh, bueno. Digamos que tus poderes, de alguna manera, puedes controlarlos cuando estan durmiendo y tal parece que eran muy malos.

-¿Que tan malos?

Sunset señalo en donde esta la ventana, o mas bien dicho pared. Twilight se sorprendio bastante y empezo a asustarse al pensar lo que podria hacer.

-Esto es debido a mi larga estancia en este mundo, eso es seguro.

-Tonterias, solo que tu cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a este tipo de magia. Por que crees que magos, brujas y hechizeros solo usaban elementos externos, como varitas o estatuas. Ellos sabian que la magia que tenian era incontrolable sin algun objeto el cual concentrar su poder.

-¿Estas segura?

-Yo he conocido a diferentes razas en el universo que han podido usar magia, como los Hylians. Tambien Linika te puede ayudar a controlarla.

Twilight se tranquilizo y volvió a dormir, mientras su compañera aun seguía analizando y controlando los sueños de su amiga. No quería que la mitad de su casa saliera volando por los aires.

 **Continuara...**

 **Con esto terminamos por el momento, ya que como saben me pondre a escribir la secuela esperada por muchos, "El Regreso de Haltmann". Asi que, por el momento, estaran pausados el resto de los proyectos hasta nuevo aviso. Pero quien sabe, quizas saque la segunda, de tres, partes de esta historia a mitad de mes.**

 **Por cierto, en la siguiente parte Twilight tendra su primera experiencias con demonios, como Wham Bah Rock y Jewel, al igual que las que ustedes eligan, tambien Bandana se enfrentara algunos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y tambien les recomiendo la historia de mi amigo XmarkzX "Megaman Zero y Kirby Planet Omega Bots" que ya lleva varios capitulos y estan muy buenos.**


	14. Una Semana Inolvidable Parte 2

**Disclaimer: Equestria Girls y Kirby no me pertenece sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Dia 4 de Twilight.**

Sunset y Twilight ya estaban lista para ir a la escuela, pero la cientifica tenia que hacer algo antes de partir.

-¿Que se supone que haces?-Pregunto Twilight viendo como su amiga iba a un costado de la casa.

-La pared que hiciste volar a anoche traía gran parte de mis armas en prototipo-Respondió y abrió una puerta secreta en el jardín-Y tengo que buscarlas. Por suerte, para ti, siempre instalo un chip de rastreo a todos mis inventos. Así que enviare a mis drones centinelas para buscarlos.

Y del suelo aparecieron varias esferas con tentáculos, los cuales terminaban en pinzas. Todos, un total de doce, se formaron el fila en frente de Sunset, la cual tenia su NDS en sus manos progamando algo.

-Escuchenme bien. Mis inventos prototipos salieron volando por la madrugada y necesito que traigan la mayoría a la base antes de las 12:00-Ordeno con una voz seria, mientras enviaba lascoordenadas a sus drones.

Todos asintieron y salieron volando en diferentes direcciones. Sunset tan solo dio un suspiro, puso su mano sobre el hombre de Twilight y se teletransportaron en la entrada de la escuela.

-Dile a las chicas que estare en la base esperando a mis drones y que no vengan hasta despues de almuerzo-Dijo entrando a la escuela.

-¿Y que pasa si algun monstruo o demonio ataca, como esos elementales de ayer?

-Eres tonta o te haces-Respondio, intentando aguantar su enojo dando un suspiro-Sabes. Mejor no te respondo, tan solo ve a clases. Recuerda que hoy tienes una excursion en la llanura con el maestro Sombra. Espero que no hayan problemas paranoicos.

-¿Que te hace suponer eso?

-Nada-Dijo con una sonrisa, dio la vuelta y empezo a susurrar con rabia-Ahora entiendo por que Bandana no aguanta a los Equestres.

Twilight tan solo entro en dirección hacia su salón, en donde lo esperaba Rainbow en la puerta de esta.

-Y, ¿como les fue a las nerds anoche?-Dijo en burla-Estuvieron toda la noche haciendo cálculos y experimentos.

-Hice volar la pared con varios aparatos raros con mis poderes y Sunset tuvo que vigilar mis sueños para no destruir la casa mientras dormía.

-Auch.

-Ademas, puede de que este enojada conmigo ya que no pudo dormir.

-Doble Auch. Pero no te preocupes, de seguro unas cuantas horas durmiendo en la base harán que se tranquilice-Dijo, envolviendo su brazo por su cuello y entrando a la clase, la cual estaba a punto de comenzar.

El maestro Sombra llego y dio la orden de que todos salieran al autobus que los estaba esperando para el viaje hacia las llanuras. El lugar era una zona de excavación que los alumnos ya habían explorado antes.

A pesar de saber que no era el mismo de su mundo, Twilight no se arriesgaria en confiar en alguien que podria arriesgar este mundo. Asi que, una vez llegada a la zona de excavacion, se alejo del grupo y se aseguro que nadie la viera paea sacar algo que el Sombra de su mundo no se resistiria en tenerlo.

-Maestro Sombra, maestro Sombra-Grito Twilight, llamando la atencion de todos-Mire lo que encontre.

Todos se acercaron el lugar y percatarse de un pequeño brote de una especie de gema rosada. Usando pequeños implementos, empesaron a excavar para saber lo que era exactamente esa gema. Una vez que terminaron, se dieron cuenta que la joya media medio metro y resplandia con un gran brillo rosa.

-Wow. Es un gran descubrimiento Twilight-Felicito Flash, haciendo que la princesa se sonrojara.

-No es para tanto. Y usted que opina meastro, no es algo en lo que este usted interesado-Dijo, intentando convencerlo de algo.

-Si. Si se tratara de uno de verdad-Dijo, tomando el cristal y analizandolo con la mirada-La joya es falsa.

-¿Como puede decir que es falsa? La descubri enterrada en la tierra, es claro que es real.

-Lo seria si hubiera algun cadaver sujetando el cristal y por lo que vimos no fue asi. Este tipo de joya solo es creada de forma natural en las islas al norte de Australia y son custodiadas por las tribus indigenas del lugar-Dijo y tiro el cristal por detras de él-Por lo que es falso. Aun asi, que alguien pudiera hacer una falsificacion como esa es muy rara, el corte era casi exacto y es posible que hayan mas, pero igual sin valor alguno.

Twilight logro sujetar la roca antes de caer al suelo y miro con odio al adulto, mientras este ordenaba que siguieran con la exploracion. Pero sin darse cuenta, la princesa piso algo suave y que emitio un ruido muy peculiar que reconocieron todos.

-Amiga, hagas lo que hagas. No quites los pies del suelo-Dijo alarmada Rainbow.

-¿Que? ¿Que sucede?

-Estas sobre un antiguo campo minado indigena-Dijo Sombra, haciendo que todos retrocediran.

-¿Que pasa si es solo humo?

-No lo sabemos Sentry-Respondio Sombra, sacando algo de su mochila-Ten, ponte esto.

El maestro le puso una mascara de gas a la princesa mientras el resto de los alumnos se escondian en las rocas.

-¿Que se supone que esta pasando?

-Lo que pisaste es una roca de humo. Fue usada por una antigua tribu y aun que no lo creas todo este lugar era una pradera. Las rocas eran de dos tipos, una de humo para espantar a los animales salvajes o de un veneno mortal que mataba al instante con solo respirarlo.

Una vez que termino de ponerle la mascara, Sombra corrio a refugiarse con el resto de los alumnos mientras que Rainbow le grito que podia levantar el pie. Una vez que lo hizo, una enorme capa de humo gris salio del suelo a gran velocidad, calmando a todos al tratarse solo de una roca de humo.

-Bueno clase, continuemos con la excavación. Quien sabe, quizás puedan descubrir algo de la tribu indígena de este lugar.

Todos asintieron, excepto por Twilight quien solo estaba cruzada de brazos. Esta se volvio a alejar del grupo, pateando cualquier roca con la que se cruzara.

Hasta que pateo una pequeña caja, la cual empezo a brillar con fuerza hasta que una especie de ser mitad cabra, con un par de grandes dagas, salio de esta y pego un rugido alertando a todos en el lugar.

-¿Que diablos es eso?-Se asusto la princesa al ver a la bestia.

-Es un Satiro-Dijo Sombra al reconocer a la bestia-Todo el mundo al autobus, de inmediato.

Todos fueron corriendo hacia el transporte, incluida Twilight pero esta fue detenida por Rainbow y dandole una espada. La deportista le informo a Sombra que se marcharan, que ellas lo tenian bajo control.

-Chicas...-Se escucho la voz somnolienta de Sunset por la radio-Actividad... Demonio... Llanura Oeste...ZZZ.

-No se preocupen. Nosotras ya estamos aqui para combatir contra el Satiro.

Rainbow, armada con una espada igualmente, se lanzo hacia la bestia para atravesarla de un solo ataque, pero el Sátiro logro desviar el ataque con sus dagas y darle una fuerte patada para enviarla lejos.

La chica logro recuperarse y lanzarse nuevamente, solo que esta vez le dio una zancadilla, logrando que cayera de espaldas, y cortando uno de sus brazos. La extremidad se volvio cenizas mientras un liquido verdoso salia de la parte cortada.

-Je, clon-Dijo al reconocer la supuesta sangre-Creo que tu cabeza quedara muy bien junta a la de Medusa.

Se volvió a lanzar, haciendo que ambos chocaran sus armas. El Satiro intento segar a su enemiga con la sangre verdosa, pero Rainbow logro esquivarla de sus ojos, llegando a su boca y logrando cortar el otro brazo por descuido de la bestia.

-Eso es asqueroso, maldita cabra-Dijo, escupiendo la sangre y dandole una fuerte patada que lo tumbo al suelo-Ahora, ¿nuca o cuello?

-Espera-Dijo Twilight, deteniendo a Rainbow de su posible actuar-No creo que sea debido hacerle daño solo por que te ataco.

-Primero, es un demonio su sangre lo delata. Segundo, tuvimos suerte de que solo salio uno de la caja que pateaste, ya que esos siempre se venden al por mayor. Y en tercera-Dijo cortando la cabeza desde su cuello-Ya lo mate, y seria mejor cubrirnos.

Rainbow tono la cabeza de chivo y el brazo de su amiga, y corrio a gran velocidad hacia la roca mas cercana justo a tiempo de que el resto del cuerpo explotara.

-Creo que a Sombra no le gustara como dejamos el lugar-Dijo contemplando todo el lugar destruido-Al menos el resto no salio de la caja.

-Y que tal si Sombra fue el que compro esa caja y nos trajo para que esas cosas nos atacaran.

-Esta y muchas otras cajas con demonios que están repartidas por la ciudad son de Cinch. La vieja loca que quería conquistar nos-Dijo, dejando la caja en un dispositivo que se teletransporto-Fue un plan que tenia por si es que ella era descubierta y liberar a todos los demonios que tenia escondidos. ¿Sientes eso?

-No, pero derrepente esta haciendo mas calor.

-Al suelo-Dijo, empujando a su amiga justo antes de que una gran llamarada les diera de frente.

Un demonio hecho completamente de fuego estaba frente a ellas atacandolas. El ser ceso para contemplar a sus enemigas.

-Asi que decides hacerte ver, Fo-Go maldito desgraciado. Aun no olvido la quemada que me hciste ayer-Dijo ya armada y lanzandole sy radio-Vete de aqui Twilight, esto es entre él y yo. Informale a las chicas en donde estamos y que se prepraren, estos idiotas nunca estan solos.

Y en efecto, uno de los esqueletos de las llanuras empezo a levantarse y a congelarse hasta formar al gran golem Lo-Lo. Twilight se alejo y encendió el radio para comunicarse con Sunset.

-Sunset, estamos en las llanuras y esos demonios elementales están aquí. El de fuego y el de hielo.

-Fo-Go y Lo-Lo. Tambien Ro-Ko y Wa-Wa estan atacando y eh enviado a las chicas, pero el ataque al parque es mas importante, asi que estan solas. Lo siento.

El radio se apago, dejando atonita a la princesa, y esta vio a su amiga corriendo hacia ella. Rainbow salto sobre la roca justo antes de que el fuego y el hielo lograran impactarle.

-¿Que paso con el apoyo?

-No abra. El resto esta luchando contra los otros dos en el parque de la ciudad, estamos solas.

-Bien, de seguro resto podra contra esos dos. Lo unico que debo hacer es esperar a que ellos dos se vayan.

-¿Y como?-Dijo alterada.

-De la misma forma en la que casi mueres-Dijo, tomando una roca negra del suelo-Rocas de humo, siriveron mucho cuando engañamos a los Meta-Knights.

Rainbow lanzo una de las rocas sobre Lo-Lo, haciendo que una gran y densa pared de humo rodeara al par de golems. Pero la chica siguió lanzando las rocas que habían para poder ahuyentarlos, algo que no logro.

Un fuerte disparo de lava salio del humo gris, haciendo que ambas chicas salieran de las rocas para evitar volvese cenizas. Rainbow salto hacia un lugar seguro, pero Twilight no fue asi. De repente, la princesa empezo a sentir frio y al ver sobre ella, Lo-Lo la esperaba para congelarla con su poderosa ventisca. Ella tan solo cerro sus ojos esperando su final, hasta que escucho los gritos de dolor del golem.

Twilight vio como el golem retrocedía de dolor por una fuerte llamarada, la cual provenía de un arma sostenida por uno de los drones de Sunset. La princesa viro hacia su amiga y se sorprendió al ver no solo a uno, sino a varios drones con diferentes armas que lanzaban agua, hielo, viento y veneno.

-Wooohoo. Sunset, esta vez si que te has pasado-Felicito Rainbow por el radio a su amiga.

-Gracias, gracias...En la base les explicare... como funcionana-Dijo somnolienta la cientifica hasta que sus ronquidos empezaron a sonar.

Lo-Lo empezo a derretirse por el fuerte ataque de fuego, haciendole retroceder por el dolor, hasta tropezar con una roca y destrozandose por completo, dejando tan solo el esqueleto.

Mientras que Fo-Ro, a pesar de atacar a los drones, no podia hacerle frente a las armas elementales de la joven científica. Pero uno de los drones se acerco a Rainbow, con un arma pequeña, que tenia tres tubos de electricidad y uno mas grande en la parte superior.

-Jejeje, es hora de que las cosas se pongan eléctricas por aquí-Presumio, apuntando el arma hacia el golem.

Al disparar, tres esferas electricas salieron del arma a gran velocidad que al impactar, la energia rodeo por completo a Fo-Go mientras este se retorcia de dolor. Finalmente, las llamas del eemonio se apagaban lentamente, cayendo de rodillas hasta que un esqueleto calcinado cayo al suelo, solo para volverse cenizas luego de un rato.

-Lo logramos. Los destruimos-Dijo ya aliviada Twilight.

-No. Ese par se escaparon.

-Pero, ¿como?

-Son demonios espirituales. Tan solo poseen objetos y los rodean con su elemento, un ejemplo son esos dos esqueletos. Ademas, estas armas estan geniales. Quizas el apoyo era de sus maquinas y no de las chicas. Es normal que se te olviden cosas cuando estas medio dormida-Dijo y convoco sus alas-Tendremos que volver a la base.

-¿Estas segura que puedes llevarme?

-Claro que no. Los drones te llevaran-Dijo, ya elevada, y apuntando a las maquinas voladoras.

Los robots habian posicionados sus brazos en forma de silla, siendo uno de ellos el que llevaba las armas con un par de brazos que hizo aparecer para llevarlas todas. Una vez en el aire, Rainbow propuso una carrera a los drones hasta la base, la cual aceptaron, siendo Twilight la unica en estar en contra, pero no fue escuchada.

.

.

.

-¡Woohoo! ¡Les volví a ganar pedazos de chatarra!-Presumio Rainbow al llegar a la entrada de la escuela-Sunset deberia ponerles un par de cohetes mas para poder igualarme.

Los drones aterrizaron luego de unos minutos, siendo Twilight la que estaba aterrada y con su cabello completamemte alborotado. La princesa fue dejada en el suelo mientras los robots entraban por una compuerta del suelo, junto con las armas, en direccion a la base.

Rainbow tomo la mano de su amiga y fue corriendo hacia la base subterranea, en la cual Sunset aun seguía durmiendo en la mesa. Justo en ese momento, el teletransportador se encendió y aparecieron el resto del equipo, con algunos golpes, moretones y completamente empapadas, pero con un MaxiTomate para cada una pudo curar sus heridas.

-¿Creen que debemos despertarla?-Preguntó Twilight.

-Es mejor que siga descansando-Respondio Sunset-Y, ¿como les fue con el otro par de demonios?

-Un poco complicado, pero con las armas de Sunset fue pan comido. Aunque igualmente escaparon.

-¡¿Armas?!-Dijeron todas alarmadas, siguiendo Fluttershy-Dices de esas armas que se usan oara lastimar a la gente.

-No... Son mis propias... Creaciones-Dijo Sunset, despertabdo lentamente y dando un gran bostezo-Aun no tengo las... Energías suficientes para explicarles... Así que les deje un holograma que les explicara con detalle mis inventos.

La cientifica dejo un pequeño aparato, que saco de uno de los bolsillos de su bata, y lo dejo en la mesa. El holograma se encendio, mostrando a Sunset con un portapapeles y cinco armas flotando a un lado de ella.

-Chicas, si estan viendo esto es por que no eh podido explicarles de forma directa de mis armas para que combatan a los demonios. Pero en el caso que se hayan encontrado esto, es mejor que lo dejen donde lo encontraron antes de que les de un viaje de ida, sin escalas a Pluton-Dijo de forma amenazante, estando cayada unos momentos antes de continuar con un tono mas amable-Como esto aun sigue reproduciendo, entonces significa que yo les estoy enseñando lo sucedido.

-Las armas prototipo sn un arsenal que eh estado haciendo hace mucho tiempo como un pasatiempo, pero ahora serán usadas para que ustedes, el Equipo Canterlot, puedan hacerle frente a los demonios sin las habilidades de Kirby.

-La primera de ellas es FM-8563, o Fire-Dijo, y el arma mencionada aparecio en el holograma entero, su diseño era de una pistola, mango de madera, un medidor a un costado y tres cañones de acero sobrecalentados-Posee dos ataques, uno a corta y media distancia que hace girar los cañones y lanzar una poderosa llamarada de fuego de mas de 300°C. Su segundo ataque es de larga distancia, el cual lanza tres esferas de fuego que se unen durante el viaje formando una sola y mas grande, con mayor daño. El problema del arma es que su lanzallamas solo se puede ocupar por dos minutos y solo puede disparar tres veces las esferas de fuego antes de que se sobrecargue. Si se excede con el limite puede explotar en una gran bola de fuego que las consumirá hasta dejarlas cenizas.

-La segunda es WW-3892, o Spark-El arma era la misma que uso Rainbow, mango de madera, con un gran tubo de vidrio con electricidad y con tres cañones de vidrio que terminaban en una esfera-Puede lanzar tres esferas de energia electrica tres veces antes de sobrecalentarse. Pero, durante este proceso estaran envueltas en un domo electrico hasta que se pueda disparar nuevamente.

-La tercera es TM-2702, o Water-El arma era la mas grande que las anteriores, mango de madera, un gran cañon semicircular de acero que parecía empapado y un medidor transparente con un liquido-Puede lanzar una fuerte corriente de agua de mas de 500 KM/H, y también sirve como propulsor si se pone en la espalda. Es la única que no se sobrecarga, pero necesita recargarse luego de su uso. Aunque es facil, solo poner el arma en algun lugar con agua o directo de cualquier lugar de donde fluya esta, sea fuente o tuberías, y empezara a bombear

-La cuarta es SB-2894, o Ice-El arma tenia un mango de madera, un solo cañon semicongelado y un gran tubo que sobresalia de al lado completamente congelado-Posee dos funciones, disparar bloques de hielo a alta velocidad, varia dependiendo del tamaño del bloque si mantienen el gatillo, y una a corto alcance que lanza una poderosa ventisca de mas de -250°C. Al igual que Water, necesita recargarse usando solo el aire, tardando 10 segundos en estar a tope.

-La quinta es TG-6319, o Tornado-El arma eran dos pistolas, de mango de madera y un par de pequeñas turbinas en cada una-Tiene la capacidad de lanzar fuertes corrientes de viento en forma de proyectiles que resultaran en un poderoso golpe. Tambien, si se disparan las dos al mismo tiempo el suelo, podran formar un gran tornado que avanzara en linea recta por diez metros. Y ademas no se deben de preocupar por la direccion del viento, ya que siempre ira recto.

-Y la ultima, y mi favorita, GV-1996, o Poison-El arma tenia el mango de madera, un par de cañones, uno grande y largo y uno mas pequeño con una pequeña hélice-Lanza un potente veneno que es efectivo para toda clase de venenos. Los cuales pueden ser lanzados de forma liquida y pegasos, y de forma gaseosa. Y no deben de preocuparse si se disparan por accidente, sea con esta o con cualquiera, ya que los efectos serán mínimos a ustedes o cualquier inocente. El veneno en cambio funcionara como un somnifero muy potente.

Las chicas vieron como los drones salian del techo de la base con las ya mencionadas armas en sus pinzas. Estos se las entregaron al equipo, a excepcion de Twilight, la cual recibio un mensaje directo del holograma.

-Por cierto princesa, si se le ocurre usar alguna de estas, o incluso alguno de mis inventos. No me hare responsable de mis actos, aunque sea de la realeza para su planeta. Espero que haya quedado claro.

Eñ holograma se apago, dejando muda a las chicas con la actitud de la cientifica, y la princesa con un gran miedo pasando por todo su cuerpo. Sunset vio por la pantalla como una nave se acercaba a la Tierra, oprimio un boton que resplandecia y la imagen cambio a la nave de Ripple Star que se disponia a aterrizar en la parte trasera de la escuela.

Todas salieron de la base para poder darle la despedida a su amiga a su largo viaje hacia el lugar donde podria deshacerce de aquel ser oscuro que tenia en su interior. La pequeña hada, la cual era la piloto, empezo a asegurar a la chica en la unica silla de la nave.

-¿Sientes alguna incomodida?-Pregunto la hada, ya terminando de asegurar a la joven.

-No, ninguno-Dijo Twilight y se diriguio a sus amigas-Espero que esten bien mientras no estoy.

-No te preocupes. Con las armas de Sunset ya no tendremos tantos problemas para deshacernos de los demonios. Sobre todo de esos golems-Dijo Rainbow, recordando a la bestia de fuego.

-¿Y donde esta Twilight?

-Ella fue hablar con la directora para algo.

-Nos saludas a Ribbon si la ves por alli-Dijo Pinkie.

-Lo hare.

La compuerta superior de la nave empezo a cerrarse y la parte inferior empezo a girar para despegar. Una vez que alcanzo una gran altura, salio disparada a una gran velocidad perdiendose en el cielo.

El resto del equipo volvio a la base, solo para encontrarse con Twilight manipulando los controles, en especial los del teletransportador. La base del dispositivo empezo a emanar una gran energia, muy parecida a la de hace semanas, y un orbe electrico se formo en este.

Las chicas corrienron para detener a su amiga, pero una flecha paso por entre medio de ellas, de un color azul, y golpeo entre los pies de la princesa. Le esquestre empezó a sentir mucho frío por su cuerpo y como lentamente sus miembros se detenian hasta quedar completamente congelda.

-Justo a tiempo-Dijo Linika, con su arco en sus manos-Otro poco mas y hacia explotar todo esto.

-Buen tiro amiga-Felicito Rarity a la Hylian.

-Gracias-Respondio, acercandose al grupo y a la princesa congelada-Lo siento por lo ocurrido, pero no podía dejar que jugara con las maquinas.

-Era necesario congelarme-Dijo entre dientes.

-Las Flechas de Luz solo te habrían detenido debido al fuerte resplandor, pero no detendría las máquinas. Las de fuego te habrían calcinado hasta no dejar nada de ti y habría adelantado la explosión. Así que decidí usar las de hielo ya que parece que también detuvo a las maquinas extrañas de Sunset.

-Que bueno aue la hayas detenido-Se escucho la voz de la cientifica por las sombras de la base, en donde se veia el reflejo de sus gafas y una sonrisa macabra-Yo me hare cargo para descongelarla, y enseñarle el por que nadie debe jugar con mis inventos.

Sunset tomo el cuello de la blusa de la princesa congelada y empezó a arrastrarla hacia el lugar de donde salio, pero una alarma salio en la pantalla. Una anomalia aparecio en el parque y un monstruo la habia atravesado. Rainbow y Sunset se ofrecieron para ir a confrontarlo. Tomaron Spark y Fire y entraron en el teletransportador.

Una vez que llegaron, vieron el portal y cerca de él se encontraba una Medusa, solo que esta tenia un casco, la cual solo cubria los lados de su cabeza y gran parte de la cara, dejando al descubierto los cabellos serpientes. Tambien tenia una armadura que cubria su torso, excepto por la cola, muñequeras y hombreras de bronce.

El par se acerco, apuntando con sus armas a la Medusa, y yendo a los lados de ella.

-Lo intentamos por las buenas o por las malas-Amenazo Rainbow-Vuelve al portal antes de que te electrocute.

-Crees que con tus tontos juguetes podras hacerme algo, ¿Sunny?-Se interrumpio al ver a la pelifuego-¿Eres tu?

-Emh, ¿disculpa?-Dijo, perdiendo su pose y dejando de apuntarle-¿Como me conoces?

-No te hagas la ton... Ah no, espera. Sunny dijo que tenia una prima que se parecia a ella-Dijo y se acerco rapidamente a ella-Mi nombre es Mary y soy una gran amiga de tu prima.

-"¿Prima? Ah, de seguro no le ha contado a nadie que vengo de otro mundo"-Penso, mientras estrechaba la mano a Mary

-Por cierto, debes de conocer el resto de la pandilla.

-¿Pandilla?-Dijeron ambas chicas sorprendidas.

La medusa empezo a gritar por el portal y como este se hacia mas grande solo para que un gran Ciclope gris salia de este, junto con un pequeño ser, con armadura negra, que se sostenia con un par de pinzas a los hombros de este.

Tambien salio un par de Sátiros, uno pequeño con dagas del tamaño de sus antebrazos y uno grande con una lanza de dos puntas, ambos con cascos que cubrian toda su cabeza excepto sus cuernos y una armadura completa para el pequeño y una que cubria parte del cuerpo del grande.

Y por ultimo salio una chica delgada y alta, con un largo vestido y su cabello cubria gran parte de su cabeza, ademas de traer una aramdura que solo cubria su torso y hombros. Los seres tenian algo en comun y era un simbolo de una "S" envuelta en llamas, que se encontraba en diferentes partes de las armaduras. Al igual que las armas de Rainbow y Sunset, algo que les parecio raro.

-Chicos, les presento a la prima de Sunny y a su amiga-Dijo Mary a su grupo-Por cierto, ¿como se llaman?

-Rainbow Dash. La mas rapida y fuerte del grupo.

-Sunset Shimmer. La sub-lider del equipo.

-Wow, te llamas y te ves igual que tu prima-Se sorprendio el Ciclope-¿Estan seguras que no son hermanas en vez de primas?

-Somos primas, muy lejanas-Dijo nerviosa-Asi que, ¿de donde conocen a Sunset?

-Yo les puedo explicar-Se escucho la voz de la cientifica por el radio y aparecio con un destello cerca del grupo-¡Amigos, a pasado tanto tiempo desde que no nos veiamos!

-No exageres tanto Sunny-Dijo el pequeño sobre el Ciclope-Solo paso dos meses desde la reunion de ex-alumnos de Mittuss.

-Si, y desde ese entonces no eh dejado de pensar en ti. Preciosa-Dijo el Satiro alto de forma picara, enseñando una rosa que corto con su arma.

-Oh Cesar, que detalle. Pero sabes que no me interesas verdad-Dijo, recibiendo la flor.

-Lo tenia que intentar.

-Jajaja, nunca podrás ganarte el amor de nadie hermano-Dijo el pequeño Satiro.

-Oh, te ves tan tierno desde la ultima vez que te vi Samael-Dijo Sunset, acariciando el menton del pequeño mientras movía el pie rápidamente-Por cierto, ¿donde es Sara?

-Por aquí-Dijo de forma lúgubre la chica alta, haciendo que salte de miedo la cientifica.

-Aaah, Sara. Tu siempre sorprendiendo por la espalda. Me recuerdas un poco a una amiga que tengo en este planeta-Dijo, pero fue interrumpida por su "prima" que aclaraba la voz fuertemente-Oh, cierto. Chicas, les presento a mis amigos de Grecos. Mary, la Gorgona. Triclops, el Ciplope. Donny, el Domador de Bestias. Cesar y Samael, los hermanos Sátiros. Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, Sara, la Sirena.

El grupo saludo uno por uno a las chicas, mientras Sunset explicaba su pasado de niñez en Grecos. Cuando HollyNightMare fue destruida, el viaje de su familia comenzo y su primer destino fue aquel planeta. Sus padres la ingresaron a la escuela mas importante del planeta, Leyyends, en donde estudio tan solo un año por diferentes problemas, entre ellos, recibir abusos de brabucones.

Durente uno de los dias en donde era molestada, ella escapo por un bosque que estaba prohibido por las diferentes criaturas peligrosas que habitaban. Sunset se encotro con una Gorgona, chocandola por detras, y creyo que era su fin a manos de la bestia, pero esta le dijo que llegarian tarde a clases si no se apresuraban.

Sunset no entendia, ya que no se había fijado que estaba cubierta por ramas, hojas y moho, y fue jalada con fuerza y a gran velocidad hasta llegar a una escuela en medio del bosque en buen estado. Ella tenia miedo de lo que pasaba, si la descubrian podian hacerle daño. Pero la Medusa se había dado cuenta que era una humana y le habia parecido divertido ver su reaccion al creer que le harian daño.

Y a pesar de que demostro la identidad de la joven a su grupo de amigos, estos se lo tomaron muy mal, excepto por Cesar que intento cortejarla, pero al saber que ella huyo por los constantes abusos por parte de sus compañero por ser una nerd ellos entendieron y la aceptaron.

Los años pasaron y Sunset se graduo en la escuela Mittus para bestias miticas como una gran estratega, que incluso detuvo la mala racha que tenia con Leyyends con diferentes tacticas y maquinas que ella inventaba para las competencias. Por desgracia, una vez que se graduo, tuvo que dejar el planeta debido al trabaho de sus padres.

-Pasaron muchos años hasta que pude volver, a pesar de que solo pasaron un par de años de los veinte años de los que estuve fuera.

-Espera, ¿que?-Dijo Sunset-Eso es imposible, tu pareces alguien de 16 o 17.

-¿No les has contado?-Susurro Mary.

-Creia que si lo habia hecho. O quizas fue cuando hice las pruebas en mi realidad virtual. Como sea chicas, mi edad real es 217-Al decirlo, ambas abrieron sus bocas hasta no mas poder-Recuerdan, alienigena humanoide.

-Oh, si cierto. Se nos habia olvidado ese detalle-Confeso avergonzada Rainbow.

-Bueno, tambien fue mi culpa no contarles-Dijo inocentemente la cientifica-Por otro lado, ¿que se supone que hacen ustedes cerca de una anomalia?

-Esto es vergonzozo, pero-Dijo Mary rascando su nuca-Se nos escapo un demonio que perseguiamos y huyo hacia este portal.

-Creo que puedo rastrearlo-Dijo, sacando su NDS hasta que un sonido de confirmación sonó en este-Esta sobre nosotros.

Sunset saco su control del bolsillo y teletransporto a todos unos metros de allí antes de que la gran criatura, de unos diez metros de alto, cayera sobre ellos. Parecia un minotaruo mecanico, con varios brazos que tenian diferentes armas, como espadas, ballestas y catapultas incendiadas.

-Vaya, conozco ese modelo-Dijo, recibiendo diferentes miradas de sus amigos-Puede de que haya participado en el desarrollo de la maquina.

-¿Como cuanto?

-El 99%. Pero conozco su puto debil-Saco unos binoculares mirando hacia la parte derecha del torax de la bestia-La han reforsado esos idiota de HNM.

-¿Como lo derrotamos? ¿Le disparamos hasta que se destruya?-Propuso Rainbow.

-Es una aleacion de metal muy resistente, pero quizas si usamos su propia fuerza en contre de él tengamos oportunidad-Dijo, analizando la situacion-¿Que les parece si usamos la estrategia 5-97D?

-No es mala idea-Afirmo Cesar.

-A organizarse entonces. Mary, Triclops y Samael por la derecha. Cesar, Sara y Donny por la izquierda-Ordeno Sunset y sus amugos asintieron-Rainbow, Sunset, deben de apuntar en su punto debil hasta que la placa metalica salga volando.

Los seis se separaron, siendo Donny el que bajo de Triclops, y comenzaron con el combate. Mary lanzo un poderoso rayo verde de sus ojos, convirtiendo en piedra gran parte de las armas y bolviendo mas lento a la maquina, mientras que Triclops usaba su gran garrote para impulsar a Samael hacia las armas y destruirlas una por una gracias a su gran agilidad y velocidad, y el Ciclope golpeaba con fuerza con su arma a las piernas del Mecha-Tauro.

El Satiro salio volando, impulsandose por la onda expansiva del brazo derecho de la bestia, y aterrizando sobre Triclops. El Mecha volvia a tener su velocidad normal pero un poderoso grito por parte de Sara hizo que se desactivara por unos momentos, de los cuales Cesar aprovecho de trepar, al separar su largo baston en dos filosos ganchos, destruyendo cualquier cosa a su paso. Mientras que Donny subia por la espalda de la bestia hasta llegar a la nuca e introducir sus ganchos metalicos a unos engranajes, en donde tenia el cotrol total de la bestia.

Donny manipulo el brazo izquierdo para arrancar de golpe la cabeza y golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, destruyendo toda la cubierta, revelando todo el funcionamiento de la maquinaria y su punto debil, su nucleo de poder.

-¡Ahora disparen!-Ordeno Sunset y sus amigas dispararon sus armas elementales.

El fuego y la electricidad se combinaron durante el trayecto, formando una gran energia que impacto en el nucleo que se sobrecargo y exploto dejando una extensa nube de humo por el parque.

.

.

.

Los amigos de Sunset se despidieron de las chicas y las tres volvieron a la base, viendo como el resto intentaba descongelar como podia a la princesa, pero la cientifica les dijo que ella lo haria y que no se preocupen por el alojamiento de Twilight que volvera a dormir en su casa.

-No se preocupen chicas. Sera mejor que vuelvan a casa, de seguro aun siguen cansadas luego del combate contra los golems y deben de prepararse para un futuro combate. Y se los digo en serio.

Todas se despidieron de la cientifica y de la princesa, mientras que Sunset tomaba la arma de Spark y aumentaba la potencia de esta.

-Te dije que no jugaras con mis inventos.

-Intentaba comprender mejor como funcionaba.

-No te costaba nada preguntarme-Y antes de acercar la punta electrica del arma a la piel, la pantalla sono indicando una llamada entrante-Y ahora quien sera.

Una vez que contesto, una chica de pelo lizo rosa, de ojos azules con un traje blanco y manos flotantes amarillos se encontraba del otro lado de la pantalla.

-Oh, Sammy. ¿Como te va amiga?

-Muy bien amiga. Es eso cierto de que estas en un equipo de principiantes de los Guerreros Estelares.

-Si, es cierto. Soy su ingeniera y estratega. Ademas de que soy la lider de turno hasta que Bandana vuelva. Y tu, ¿como vas con tu plan de deshacerte de tu padrastro?

-Eso esta en proceso. El muy idiota cree que soy su hija muerta-Fue entonces que se fijo en la escultura viviente de hielo-¿Quien es ella?

-Una idiota que creyó que era buena idea jugar con mis inventos. Ahora mismo iba a comenzar el por que nadie debe hacerlo-Dijo, acercándose con Spark a Twilight.

-Espera. Tengo una mejor idea-La detuvo, tecleando en su computadora y el teletransportador se encendió solo y una varilla apareció sobre este.

-Nunca eh visto algo asi.

-Es un desestabilizador de gemas. Puede destruir la forma física de cualquier ser inorgánico, pero en uno orgánico sirve mejor que una macana eléctrica. Espero que la disfrutes.

-Oh cree me-Dijo, activando el aparato en forma de garra con electricidad-Me divertire con esto, muchas gracias Sammy y nos vemos en la reunión de Noviembre.

-Igualmente amiga, y asegurate de que sufra-Termino la llamada y Sunset se dirigio con la vara en mano hacia la princesa.

-Le deje advertida. Es hora de que pague por las consecuencias.

Pero antes de poder hacer su cometido Bandana se comunico con ellos, dandole esperanzas a la princesa y asustando a la cientifica.

-Bandana, yo te puedo explicar.

-Ella intento hacerme daño con sus extraños aparatos sin motivo alguno-Dijo en defensa la princesa, sacando de quisio a Sunset.

-Asi que sin motivo alguno es jugar con mis inventos, eh princesita-Dijo aguantando su ira.

Bandana solo las miro serias por un momento, hizo una mirada de estar pensando algo.

-Sunset, necesito que me envies el informe de ayer y hoy sobre las anomalias que aparecieron y los demonios y/o monstruos que se enfrentaron.

-De inmediato-Dijo, dejando el desetabilizador de gemas en la mesa y yendo hacia el teclado-Los tendras en un momento.

Fue entonces que Twilight logro descongelarse por conpleto y, envuelta en rencor, tomo el aparato de la mesa y fue lentamente hacia su agresora.

-(Te va a atacar por la espalda)-Dijo Bandana calmado.

-Lo se.

-¿Que?-Se pregunto la princesa antes de recibir una poderosa descarga electrica.

-Eso te pasa por jugar con cosas que no son tuyas.

 **Dia 4 en Equestria.**

Por fin llego el dia. Lo eh estado posponiendo desde que llegue a este planeta y nada se intempondra en mi camino. Sea seres oscuros o de gran poder que puedan destruir el universo. Yo lo lograre.

-No hay nada mejor como pescar tranquilo en un lago a medio dia-Dije, en un bote con mi lanza-caña de pescar, esperando a que algo pique.

Hasta que, luego de media hora, algo pico y lo saque con fuerza, resultando ser un pez de cinco kilos, el cual seria perfecto para la cena de esta noche. Cuando intentaba retirarme ya conforme, senti que algo golpeaba con fuerza la balsa.

Usando una cuerda mas gruesa, la lance con una pequeña pesa y pude enredar lo que sea que intentaba hundirme. Lo saque con fuerza a la gran bestia marina, la cual cayo en la balsa, solo que no era lo que creia.

-¿Fluttershy?-Dije sorprendido al ver a la pegaso, la cual poseía partes de un traje de buzo-¿Que diablos hacías bajo el agua? ¿Y por que intentabas volcar mi balsa?

-¿Por que? Acabas de sacar a un pobre pez de su ambiente natural y decidí hacer justicia por ellos.

No le preste atencion y empece a remar hacia la orilla. Una vez alli, asegure la balsa y tome la cubeta con el pescado y me dirigui al castillo, aun teniendo a Fluttershy regañandome detras de mi. Si pude aguantar los diferentes entrenamietos de Sir Meta Knight, enfrentarme a diferentes seres de la galaxia y demonios y monstruos, podia aguantar a alguien como ella.

-Aun seguiras ignorandome-Dijo, estando frente a mi-Si sigues asi, me obligaras a usar mi "Mirada"

-Te refieres a esa mirada en la que puedes obligar a quien sea hacer lo que tu quieras.

-Asi es. Y sera mejor que devulevas ese pez al lago en este mismo instante-No le hice caso y la aleje de mi camino-No me dejas otra opcion.

Nuevamente estuvo frente a mi y usaba esa mirada directa a mis ojos. En un principio un escalofrío paso por mi cuerpo, pero rápidamente se desvaneció cuando contrarreste su ataque con mi mirada.

-Escuchame bien niña-Dije, mientras ella retrocedía con miedo-Yo necesito comer este pescado ya que trae los carbohidratos que necesito en mi día a día, y sus alimentos para caballos no traen la cantidad que necesito.

-Pero según Twilight si los trae.

-Si, pero necesitare consumir una gran cantidad para igualar lo que obtengo en tab solo una porcion de este pescado. Asi que dejame en paz con mi cena, a menos que me obliges a cambiar mi dieta por un caballo.

-¿Que?

-La ultima vez que probe uno junto a mi maestro, tenia sabor a pollo. Tengo la curuosidad a como sabria un pegaso-Al decir esto, Fluttershy salio corriendo con miedo a todo lo que podia-Maestro, lo siento. Pero no me a dejado opcion, espero que pueda entender.

Dije esto ultimo arrodillado en forma de respeto a Sir Meta Knight, que de seguro a podido oirme. Fui hacia el castillo, en donde el equipo estaba entrenando, excepto por Rainbow que estaba escuchando los sollozos de Fluttershy, los cuales podía escuchar.

-...Y entonces me amenazo que me comería y...-Fue interrumpida por su amiga, poniendo un casco en su hombro.

-Ya, tranquila. Sabes muy bien que Bandana no es como nosotros. Que él necesita comer carne ya que esta en su naturaleza.

-Eso lo se, pero tambien me preguntaba si podrias darle una leccion, ponerlo en su lugar y que no visite el lago una vez mas.

-¡Estas loca! Si hiciera era estaria firmando mi sentencia de muerte-Dijo con miedo-Tu sabes que el es fuerte, lo demostro hace tiempo cuando ataco el castillo. Ademas, no me pienso arriesgar a que me humille en publico otra vez.

-¡Hola equipo, hola Fluttershy!-Salude como si nada, mientras cada uno se interrumpia para devolverme el saludo, excepto por la pegaso que se fue volando-¿Te conto lo que le hice?

-Asi es. Pero era necesario, no me iba a quedar sin cenar y aguantar la cena de Spike. ¡Sin ofender!

-No te preocupes que entiendo.

-Sigan con el entrenamiento por 15 minutos mas y pueden tomarse el día libre.

Me dirigui al castillo y guarde el pescado, en una hielera ya preparada, y fui hacia el salon del trono en donde Rarity ya me esperaba, con lo que parecian disfraces y trajes.

-Perdon por la demora, estaba ocupado pescando.

-¿Como los animales salvajes?

-No, con una caña de... Cierto, ustedes no saben lo que es eso. Pasando a vuestro asunto.

-Oh cierto. Luego de tu llegada y del como te enfrentaste, digo, como razonaste con aquella criatura de multiples cabezas y tentaculoes. Me inspire en crear unas prendas para la NightMare Night de este año.

-Y quieres que yo sea el que los pruebe-Intente adivinar lo que me iba a pedir.

-En realidad-Dijo, mostrando disfraces de su especie que representan a un Margwa y a mi, con bandanas de diferentes colores-¿Quiero saber si estan bien estos diseños? Y muchos otros mas que tengo gracias a las anécdotas que Sunset relato en el libro.

-¿Libro? Cierto, el libro comunicador. No lo has sacado sin permiso, ¿verdad?

-Claro que...-Dijo, y empezó a temblar gracias a mi mirada seria-Si. Necesitaba inspiración. Además de que Sunset describe muy bien a los monstruos y demonios que se han enfrentado.

-¿Donde tenéis el resto de los trajes?

-En mi boutique.

-Estas de suerte, solo tendré que comunicarme con su majestad y mi equipo y estaré allí. ¿Te parece diez minutos?

-Muy bien, te estare pensando-Y se retiro, dejando los doce trajes.

-Rarity. Se te olvido tus diseños.

-Son un regalo. Para que los ocupen para esta NightMare Night.

Le agradeci por el presente y se retiro. Active el comunicador y llame hacia Final Destination, espere en la linea unos minutos hasta que el gran rey contesto.

-Su majestad.

-Bandana, es bueno que hayas llamado. Dime, ¿como te va con esa cornuda de Celestia?

-Unos pocos problemas, pero nada grave.

-Si te ocasiona problema graves solo tienes que decirme. Por cierto, ¿no has hablado con Meta Knight por la mañana?

-¿Que? No su majestand, no eh tenido contacto con mi maestro. ¿Ha pasado algo grave?

-No, solo que nadie lo ha visto desde que fue a hablar con alguien por la mañana desde el comunicador. Dicen algunos que lograron espiarlo, Sir Arthur lo llamo para algo importante y dejo Final Destination por un tiempo hasta que pueda solucionar su problema.

-Debe de ser algo importante si Sir Arthur lo convoco.

Luego de eso, empezamos a hablar sobre los participantes nuevos que habian clasificados, hubieron varios espadachines incluidos sobre todo de donde venian Ike y Marth. Una vez que terminamos, empece a llamar al equipo, pero este decia ocupado.

Asi que, sin quedarme opciones, fui a la casa de Rarity para ver todos los diseños de disfraces que tenia. Al llegar, su hermanita, Swetie Belle, me recibio en la puerta con un disfraz del Heavy Lobster de un color dorado.

-Usted debe de ser Bandana. Mi hermana lo espera en el cuarto de los trajes.

-Muchas gracias pequeña. Y muy buen disfraz por cierto, muy parecido al original.

-Que bueno que te haya gustado querido-Escuche a Rarity en el otro cuarto-Tengo muchos otros mas y me puedas decir si concuerdan.

Al entrar, me sorprendi al ver a cada uno de los demonios y monstruos que nos hemos enfrentado en forma de disfraces Equestres. Estaba Macho-San, la Squeak Squad, Goriath, Galbo, General Metal y el King Dodongo.

-Son perfectos, estas segura que no fuiste al mundo humano y nos espiaste.

-Claro que no, aun que tengo trajes perfectos para el camuflaje. Pero todos estos diseños fueron ideados por Sunset.

-¿Aun tienes el libro?

-Asi es, en especial sobre ese diseño de los golems elementales-Dijo, buscando entre sus cosas hasta hallar el libro-Aqui lo tienes.

Al revisar, contaba todo sobre las misiones que hemos tenido, tanto las grandes como las pequeñas, pero la letra no era la de Sunset.

-¿No es la de Sunset? Entonces de quien.

-Es la de Pinkie, esa es la razon del por que la descripcion es tan detallada de cada uno de las criaturas en la que nos hemos enfrentado.

-Wow, es igual que la nuestra.

-No tanto, luego de una experiencia cercana a la muerte cambio un poco. Ya no es tan sorpresiva e hiperactiva. Excepto en las misiones, no sabes cuantas veces me a salvado gracias a que aparece en cualquier lado y nos saca en apuros.

Seguí leyendo el libro, hasta toparme con la llegada de Kirby y de yo a la Tierra. Los juegos y la batalla contra Magolor y la descripción de su versión consumida por la oscuridad, dejando de leer por aquel recuerdo.

-Dime, ¿tienes este disfraz, el de Magolor?

-Bandana, claro que no. Se que es un tema delicado para ti y yo.

-Estas mintiendo, se nota en tu tono de voz. Dime, ¿lo tienes?

Ella tan solo movoa una cortina con su magia y alli se encontraba. Solo basto unos segundos para evitar el traje sin que los recuerdos de esa batalla cruzaran una vez mas por mi cabeza. Pero detras del traje se hallaba otro, uno blanco azulado con un diseño de engranjes.

-Este es, Magolor.

-Asi es, el libro detallaba otro ser. Con el que tu y Kirby hablaban antes de que el, descanzara en paz. Lo hice para Kirby esta NightMare Night, o como quiera que lo llamen alla.

-Halloween. Muchas gracias, y podrias hacer uno mas.

-No creo que dos se disfracen de la misma forma. Creeme, no es buena idea.

-El otro es para Dreamland. La pequeña estatua del cementerio en su memoria no concuerda con su forma, ya que destruimos cada recuerdo que teniamos de Magolor en un ataque de ira. De seguro no has podido experimentar esa angustia hacia alguien quien te traiciona.

-En realidad si. Ocurrio hace un tiempo con Discord, pero hemos podido superarlo y perdonarlo.

-Que envidia me das. A Magolor no nos quedo de otra que destruirlo para proteger al universo de su conquista-Deje el traje y empece a retirarme-Por cierto, podrias quemar la forma oscura. No quiero volver a ver su forma.

-Claro Bandana, lo entiendo y lo siento por hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, si necesitas mi ayuda estare con Applejack, necesita mi ayuda para algo.

Rarity se despidio y emprendi vuelo hacia la granja. Una vez que llegue, comprendi el problema, gran parte de los arboles estaban muriendo lentamente. Se notaba en sus hojas, frutos y corteza de como se pudrian lentamente.

Applejack me vio y empezo a relatarme que hace varios dias que ocurria, pero penso que era algo natural y estaba claro que no lo era.

-Se mucho sobre arboles, sobre todo de los mios. Pero nunca antes habia pasado esto.

-No te preocupes, se lo que pasa. Ocurrio algo similar con Whispy Woods, hace tres años. El gran arbol enfermo y lentamente su bosque empezo a marchitarse, excepto por Lovely.

-¿Lovely?

-Un campo de flores que rodea a Whispy. Fumu Sama creia que las plantas eran las responsables de la enfermedad de los arboles, pero al analizar a una de las flores se dio cuenta de que ellas hacían todo lo posible para mantener con vida a Whispy y al resto de los arboles.

-Vaya, ¿y que paso.?

-Fumu Sama potenció una de las flores con el antidoto que creo a partir de estas, y gracias a ello Whispy y todo el bosque se salvo. Y todo eso fue nuestra culpa.

-¿Como? ¿A que te refieres?-Dijo desconfiada.

-Meses antes de que eso ocurriera, se nos encomendo desechar la basura acumulada en el sotano. Entre los objetos se encontraba una pocima que creo hace mucho tiempo Escargoon Dono, que podoa creara cualquier ser en un poderoso monstruo. La pocion llego hasta las raices y empezo a enferma a Whispy Woods.

-¿Crees que algo así este pasando?

-Solo es algo similar, y creo saber como solucionarlo. Dime, ¿cual es el arbol principal, el primero que fue plantado?

Applejack cabalgo hacia el interior del Acre y empece a seguirla hasta encontrar el arbol grande y grueso, con sus hojas marchitas y frutos podridos. Me hacerque y toque el tronco, y sentia como sufria lentamente.

-Esta peor de como pense. Pero no te prepocupes, tengo lo que necesita-Dije, sacando una pequeña flor de un macetero desde mi bandana.

-Esa es, Lovely.

-Asi es. Ayer escuche un grito de dolor desde tu granja, uno grave y algo familiar, casi similar a los que producia Whispy Woods durante su enfermedad. Llame a Fumu Sama si me podria enviar una muestra del antidoto y mi teoria era cierta, un bosque estaba muriendo y solo Lovely podria curarlo.

Plante cerca del arbol a la flor y retrocedi para que el antidoto hiciera efecto. Lentamente el gran arbol empezo a curarse, sus frutos, hojas y corteza volvian a la normalidad. Y algo que sorprendio a Applejack fue cuando el árbol empezó a aparecer un par de ojos y boca en donde estaría su cara.

-¿Que corrales esta pasando?-Se asusto la vaquera, retrocediendo de un salto.

-Oh, pequeña Applejack-Dijo el gran arbol-No te preocupes, pero no podia quedarme cayado ante tal acto de generosidad.

-Solo era mi deber de protector-Dije, inclinandome.

-Disculpen, pero ¿como es esto posible? Se que estamos en una tierra magica y todo eso. Pero nunca, nunca, nunca, habia pasado algo igual.

-Es normal, los arboles siempre nos mantenemos ocultos debido al miedo que pudieramos provocar-Dijo, para despues diriguirme la palabra-Pero si este pequeñin no me hubiera escuchado, de seguro yo y todo el Acre hubiera pasado a mejor vida. Muchas gracias Bandana, y tambien por el regalo.

-No me lo agradesca y la flor es por parte de Whispy Woods.

-Em, disculpa...-Dijo Applejack, moviendo su casco.

-Wooden Woods, pero puedes llamarme Wooden.

-De acuerdo Wooden, dime no tienes resentimiento por las patadas y el sacar los frutos que hacen ustedes.

Fue entonces que una gran cantidad de risas, incluida la mia, se escucharon por todo el lugar.

-No seas tonta niña-Dijo uno de los arboles cercano.

-Esos golpes son como masajes-Dijo otro, detras de Applejack.

-Ademas, somo manzanos. Es natural que nuestros frutos sean extraidos-Dijo otro.

-Que bueno. Creia que se iban a poner rencorosos y que se iban a desquitar conmigo.

-Todo lo contrario. Vuestra familia fue la responsable de que nosotros existieramos, lo minimo que podemos hacer es ayudarlos con nuestros frutos y proteccion. Pero, esto queda entre nosotros cuatro.

-¿Cuatrom-Dijo confusa-Pero si solo somos...

-¡Sorpresa!-Grito detras mio, sin sorprenderme, Pinkie Pie.

-Cuatro. Debí imaginarme lo. Espero que esto sea un secreto Pinkie.

-Por su puesto prima lejana. Nadie sabra sobre que los arboles cobran vida.

Decidi retirarme del lugar y diriguirme al castillo para poder comunicarme con mi equipo y recibir un informe sobre lo sucedido ayer. Pero habia alguien que me seguia en sigilo, uno muy bueno, pero no superado por el gran Solid Snake.

-Se que estas alli Pinkie-Dije, sin darme vuelta-Podras esconderte muy bien, pero puedo sentir tu presencia detras de la farola.

-Wow, eras el prinero que descubre mi escondite. Esto se merece una fiesta-Dijo alegre, sscando una gran cantidad de serpentinas-¿Donde estas?

Yo simplemente me retire hacia el castillo, aun sintiendo la precencia de Pinkie carca mio. Ella aparecio frente a mi, con un gran pastel que tenia inscrito "Felicidades por descubrirme". Y, a pesar de que fue por accidente, logre esquivar el pastel antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Lo siento Bandana, no era mi intencion-Dijo y logre taparle la boca antes de que me diera excusas de lo que podria , o no, haber pasado.

-No te preocupes Pinkie, los accidentes pasan. Pero tengo que decirtelo, no podre asistir a alguna de tus fiestas-Y fue cuando su melena y liso y su tono de pelaje se oscurecio-No es por que ko ne guste, sino por que no puedo. Tengo que mantenerme alerta a todo momento ante cualquier peligro.

-¿Y para que esta Rainbow y el resto de ese equipo que entrenas?

-Son un apoyo, si no puedo contra algo, ellas me ayudaran. Al igual que tu y tus amigas.

-Entonces, ¿no podras ni si quiera celebrar la fiesta de despedida para cuando termine la semana?

-¿Y quien dijo que no?-Al decir esto, la sonrisa volvió a su rostro y me dio un abrazo-Te prometo que celebrare esa fiesta. Mejor dicho, te lo Pinkie Prometo.

Ambos terminamos el acuerdo y seguimos nuestros caminos, ella a Sugar Cube Corner, y yo al castillo para poder recibir el informe del dia anterior de mi equipo. Pero algo me impidio poder concluir.

Escuche un grito, cerca del centro del pueblo y vi como Derpy y Carrot Top se dividian por un callejon trajendo consigo unas sogas. Las seguir, por una calle diferente, y fui sorprendido de golpe por un jabali, el cual se notaba que estaba enojado por sus ojos irritados y su constante respirar.

-Capitan-Escuche a Lyra-No se preocupe. Podemos sacarselo de encima.

-No, dejenlo. Vean lo que esta por hacerle a ese pobre animal salvaje-Escuche a Fluttershy, en un tono rencoroso.

El jabalí se acerco a mi rostro aun mas, que su nariz tocó mi cara. No podía escuchar nada mas que el respirar de la criatura y el sonido de la magia en un objeto. Hasta que paso lo inevitable.

-Jajaja, ya basta me haces cosquillas, jajajaja-Rei al recibir los cariños del jabalí.

-¡¿QUE?!-Se escucho por todo el pueblo, siguiendo Fluttershy-Pero, ¿como es siguiera posible que un jabalí salvaje se comporte tan cariñoso con alguien como tú?

-Jajaja, ya calmado-Dije cariñoso al jabalí y este dejo queme levantara-Todo esto ocurre en tiempos prehistóricos de Dreamland. Cuando los primeros Waddle Dees gobernaban por toda la estrella, ellos tenian un compañero para sus exploraciones y sus actividades de caza y defensa, el jabali. Desde ese entonces hasta la fecha, el jabali y los Waddle Dees han estado juntos en toda la historia de Pop Star.

-¿Y como es posible?-Pregunto Vynal.

-Es debido a una conexion natural que tenemos ambas razas-Fue cuando el jabali, usando uno de sus colmillos, me levanto y elevo por los aires hasta caer en su lomo-Ambos nos cuidamos mutuamente. Inlcuso un jabali murio esperando a su Waddle Dee, el cual habia muerto por una peligrosa planta venenosa, demostrando lo leal que son estos bellos animales.

Todos se acercaron, lentamente, para acariciar al jabali y pude ver como Fluttershy era la unica que se alejaba, notando su enojo en su rostro. Me diriguia hacia ella y esta solo siguio el paso, evitandome.

-Fluttershy, se que tu fuiste que atrajo al jabali al pueblo-Dije, sin recibir respuesta de la pegaso-Lo tomare como un si. Sabes las vidas que pudiste arriesgar, ¿que hubiera pasado so un pequeño se hubiera cruzado con él?

Siguió evitando me y emprendió vuelo, en dirección contraria a su casa. Yo no la seguí, decidí darle tiempo y que piense en lo que hizo, volví al castillo, junto al jabalí, y me comunique con el equipo dándome una gran sorpresa al ver a Sunset y Twilight, esta ultima congelada, y como la cientifica intentaba hacer algo con una extraño aparato electrico.

-Bandana, yo te puedo explicar-Dijo apresurada Sunset.

-Ella intento hacerme daño con sus extraños aparatos sin motivo alguno-Dijo entre dientes, debido a que estaba congelda, y viendo como Sunset se enojaba mas.

-Asi que sin motivo alguno es jugar con mis inventos, eh princesita-Dijo aguantando su ira.

Asi que de eso se trataba. Creo que el dicho, "La curiosidad mato al gato" deberia cambiar, "Mato al pony". Pero dejare que ellas lo solucionen y volver al asunto de la llamada.

-Sunset, necesito que me envies el informe de ayer y hoy sobre las anomalias que aparecieron y los demonios y/o monstruos que se enfrentaron.

-De inmediato-Dijo, dejando el desetabilizador de gemas en la mesa y yendo hacia el teclado-Los tendras en un momento.

Fue entonces que Twilight logro descongelarse por conpleto y tomo el aparato de la mesa y fue lentamente hacia su Sunset.

-(Te va a atacar por la espalda)-Le dije..

-Lo se.

-¿Que?

Fue entonces que Sunset, sacando algo de su bata en forma de pistola, disparo entre su brazo derecho saliendo una poderosa descarga electrica que dio de golpe a Twilight.

-Eso te pasa por jugar con cosas que no son tuyas.

Yo tan solo Colgate, para evitar ver lo que haría Sunset, y empecé a leer la información que ella me envió. Tal parece que los demonios elementales están muy activos, al igual que las anomalías en Grecos.

Espero que no se acostumbren mucho a esas armas, aunque eso seria motivo para que Kirby pueda volver a Dreamland, aunque por sus fallas en estas de seguro solo serian usadas en caso de emergencia y no constatemente.

 **Continuara...**

 **Antes de que empiecen con los reclamos, deben de darse cuenta lo largo que fue este capitulo y eso explica el por que solo escribi un dia para ambos.**

 **Y, como explique anteriormente, la siguiente historia en salir seria "Las Gemas Estelares" y luego "El Regreso de Haltmann". Con respecto a "PaZvsS", es tan largo que yo mismo tuvo que resumirlo, solo se avanzara una vez que termine con alguno de los tres fics, a menos que reciba apoyo por parte de ustedes.**

 **Sin nada mas que escribir, nos vemos pronto.**


	15. Una Semana Inolvidable Parte 3

**Disclaimer: Equestria Girls/ MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenece sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Dia 4 de Twilight.**

Era un nuevo dia para la princesa de la amistad en aquel extraño mundo en el cual decidio quedarse por un tiempo. Twilight se encontraba lo que parecia ser su antigua habitacion de la biblioteca, antes de que Tirek la destruyera. Al cambiarse su pijama a su vestimenta habitual, bajo por las escaleras hasta el salón principal.

Preparo su desayuno y saco uno de los tantos libros que había por el lugar. Una vez que termino, vio que gran parte de los libros no se habrían ordenado en bastante tiempo y decidió hacer algo al respecto. Concentrandose, mientras tenia sus ojos cerrados, movio sus manos y cada uno de los libros fue rodea por un aura purpura mientras levitaban alrededor de la chica.

-Ciencia Ficcion, por alla. Hechos historicos, por aqui. Enciclopedias, por este lado. Historias romanticas, por aquel lugar-Decia, aun teniendo sus ojos cerrados, moviendo sus manos para diriguir los libros-Libros pedagógicos, cerca de aquí.

-¿Twilight?-Se escucho la voz de Linika, mientras golpeaba la puerta-¿Ya estas lista? Recuerda que debemos continuar con el entrenamiento.

La Hylian abrio la puerta para encontrarse con la Equestre usando magia muy facilmente. Ella tan solo apoyo la espalda al marco de la puerta para observar el trabajo de su alumna. Twilight finalmente termino de organizar los libros, dando un suspiro de alivio y, al virar, se encontro a Linika con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuanto viste?-Dijo con miedo y verguenza.

-Lo suficiente para saber que ya no necesitas seguir con el entrenamiento basico. Ven, tengo mucho que enseñarte.

Twilight asintio y siguio a su maestra. Al salir, habia una escalera hacia la superficie, la cual daba al patio trasero de la escuela. La princesa le debia mucho a la chica mitad hada, si no fuera por ella de seguro habria pasado un mal momento con la cientifica..

" _Sunset estuvo a punto de golpear con el desetabilizador a Twilight, pero un movimiento rapido de Linika, poniendo su espada como escudo, salvando de un poderoso choque electrico a su alumna._

 _-¿Linika?-Se pregunto la cientifica al verla-No se supone que estarias con Rarity._

 _-Asi es, pero se me olvido mi carcaja de fñechas y fue cuando las vi a ustedes dos-Fue entonces que se fijo en la chica congelda-Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide._

 _Saco de su carcaja una flecha de fuego, la cual puso en la mano abierta de Twilight y rapidamente empezo a descongelar se. La princesa, una vez libre, suizo devolverle la flecha, pero Linika se negó para que se mantuviera cálida._

 _-Sabes lo que hizo ella, no es así._

 _-Lo se, pero, ¿no crees que estas siendo un poco drástica?_

 _-Considero que es justo por lo que hizo. Nadie se mete con mis maquinas e inventos, ¿que pasaría si alguien jugara con tu espada y flechas?_

 _-Buen punto, pero igualmente creo que estar congelada por mucho tiempo es castigo mas que suficiente._

 _-Opino lo mismo-Interrumpio Twilight, ya recuperada._

 _-Nadie pidió tu opinión, You Filthy Native-Respondio Sunset de forma agresiva, dándose cuenta lo que dijo-Por suerte Sammy no me escucho o estaría furiosa por usar su frase. En cualquier caso, solo deja me darle una descarga por lo que hizo._

 _-Si quieres dar una descarga eléctrica, que sea yo tu blanco-Dijo, poniendose como escudo vivo frente a Twilight._

 _La científica tan solo levanto el aparato encendido, mientras Linika tan solo cerro sus ojos para esperar la descarga, la cual nunca llego. Sunset dejo caer el desestabilizador y miro seria a la Hylian._

 _-Espero que te guste dormir en un lugar que sale volando cada noche, ya que tu te haras cargo de ella._

 _Sunset tan solo salio del lugar, teletransportandose, dejando a ambas chicas en el lugar algo intrigadas. Linika tan solo se dirigió al patio de la escuela, junto con Twilight, para comenzar el entrenamiento de magia._

 _-Se que debe de ser algo extraño para ti volver a estudiar lo mismo que cuando eras niña._

 _-No te preocupes, siempre es bueno volver a repasar lo que sabes._

 _entonces, comencemos con algo básico, telequinesis-Dijo sacando un par de ramas de su bolsa de la cintura-Estas son ramas Deku, pesan por lo menos medio kilo. Asi que debe de ser facil para comenzar._

 _Linika se sento en el cesped, dejando ambas ramas paralelas una a la otra, y concentrandose para poder levitar una de ellas. Twilight se sorprendio un momento, al ver como alguien podia hacer algo similar que hacian todos los unicornios y sin la necesitad de un cuerno, solo con su mente._

 _-Ahora quiero que hagas lo mismo-Dijo, aun concentrada y sus ojos cerrados-Usa una postura comoda y concentrate._

 _Twilight se posiciono en cuatro patas, doblando sus rodillas y codos para que estuvieran en el suelo, pero esa postura resultaba incomoda en aquel cuerpo. Asi que, sin mas opciones, uso las postura de Linika, la cual era sentada con las piernas cruzadas por mando un rombo y sus manos en su vientre haciendo un circulo sobre el rombo._

 _Al hacerla, se fijo que era mas comoda en aquella postura. Linika empezó a explicarle la forma que debía controlar su magia. Visualizar el objeto en su mente, al igual que su mano, y moverlo a la direccion que desea. Twilight pudo hacer eso, pero al observar sus resultados, vio que su rama no se movio para nada, ya que la de la Hylian seguia flotando._

 _-No te sientas mal-Dijo, tratando de animarla-Tomara un tiempo, pero se que podras lograrlo._

 _-No piensas el hecho de que soy solo una perdida de tiempo, un estorbo-Dijo impotente, cabizbaja y apretando sua piernas, mientras las lagrimas salian de su rostro._

 _-¿Que? Para nada. Cada una de ustedes tiene algo en comun, que al juntarlas, logran que todo sea posible. Si una faltara en ese grupo, no podrian hacer nada._

 _-¿En serio piensas eso?_

 _-Si, en Hyrule cuentan la leyenda de la Trifuerza. Tres objetos de gran poder que son concedidos a quienes les representa. El Valor, la Fuerza y la Sabiduría. Si esos tres elementos se juntan, podrían hacer cosas inimaginables. Por desgracia el portador de la fuerza siempre a sido el Gerudo macho, que también resulta ser la reencarnación del mal en nuestro mundo._

 _-Sabes, tienes razón. No me puedo detener ahora solo por unos errores, debo de esforzar.e y no ser una carga para el equipo. ¡Sere la más fuerte de todas para ayudarlas en todo lo posible!-Al gritar eso, una fuerte onda de energía violeta salio de sus manos en direccion al cielo, despejando todo el lugar-Y comenzare por controlar mis nuevos poderes._

 _Linika tan solo dio una pequeña risa antes de continuar con el entrenamiento. Ya pasado un par de horas, Twilight finalmente pudo levitar la rama medio metro del suelo y poder moverla en la dirección que deseara._

 _La princesa festejo por dentro al ver como iba avanzando en controlar la magia en su nuevo cuerpo, siendo Linika quien también la felicitó y decidip que ya era hora de descanzar, notandose que ya era de noche._

 _Linika le tocaba quedarse con Rarity, mientras que Twilight tenia que ir con Sunset nuevamente. Ambas fueron a la base, creyendo que ella estaría allí, hasta que vieron que una parte del suelo empezó a moverse._

 _-Abre te maldita porquería-Se escucho la voz de la científica debajo de la tierra._

 _Linika saco su espada y la enterró en el suelo, haciendo un corte cuadrado, permitiendo abrir una compuerta de la cual salio Sunset._

 _-Gracias Linika-Agradecio y se fijo en el lugar-Falle en los calculos de la teletransportacion, pero igual quedo cerca de la base._

 _-¿Que haces Sunset?-Preguntaron ambas a la vez._

 _-Antes que nada, siganme-Dijo la cientifica, bajando hacia la cueva. Una vez que las tres llegaron al fondo de esta, unas luces se encendieron de las paredes de roca, revelando un gran domo. Antes de que alguna de las chicas dijera algo, Sunset le puso un casco a Twilight que mepezo a encender las diferentes luces que tenia este._

 _-¿Para que es esto?-Dijo la princesa señalando el aparato sobre ella._

 _-Es un condensador de recuerdos. Estoy viendo cada uno de tus recuerdos para guardarlos en la computadora y reestablecer un lugar para tu nuevo hogar._

 _-¿De que estas hablando?_

 _-Que prefieres, tu castillo, el de Celestia o tu antiguo hogar, una especie de biblioteca en un árbol-Dijo prestándole atención a una pequeña computadora alojada a un costado del domo, cerca de la puerta de este._

 _-En serio Sunset no te entiendo._

 _-Mira-Dejando de ocupar la computadora y mirandola seriamente-No se exactamente por lo que pasas, pero se que yo me comporte de forma erronea ante tu situacion. Es entendible tu curiosidad, quieres aprender para ayudar a tus amigas y no ser un estorbo, ya que no sabes batallar contra monstruos sin tu magia. Asi que cree esto, es un domo de realidad holografica aumentada, puede recrear cualqyier edificacion que hayas estado. Mientras esta sea de tres pisos maximo y con diez habitaciones._

 _-Pero, ¿para que?_

 _-Recuerdas lo ocurrido ayer-A lo que Twilight asintio recordando el incidente con su magia-Pues este domo esta reforsado por dentro de uno de los minerales mas fuertes de la galaxia, no tanto como el Nintendium, pero igual resistira tus ondas de choque msgicas mientras duermes._

 _-Crei que me odiabas._

 _-Asi era, hasta que tuve una charla con las chicas y Sammy. Ellas me dieron a entender que no puedo estar enojada siemore contigo y que debi ayudarte a comprender las cosas em ves de torturarte. Asi que esta es mi forma de pedir disculpas-Dijo de forma alegre, volviendo a la pantalla-Entonces, ¿ya pensaste en que lugar quedarte esta noche?_

 _-Que sea la biblioteca. Y muchas gracias."_

-Cual es la clase de hoy Linika-Dijo Twilight, sosteniendo un libro entre sus brazos-Estoy preparada.

-Hoy no aprenderemos magia, sino que sabras utilizar esto-Dijo, lanzandole su arco.

La princesa solto su libro y sujeto el arma antes de que la golpeara. Mientras que Linika, haciendo unos movimientos con sus manos, hizo aparecer unos blancos frente a la Equestre, de diferentes tamaños y posiciones.

-Tu nueva clase es tu precision. A diferencia del resto, ninguna de las dos a sido entrenada por Bandana para saber aquellas tecnicas y estrategias para combatir a los monstruos y demonios, ademas de la resistencia a los ataques que ellas poseen. Asi que nuestro trabajo es apoyarlas a distancia con nuestras flechas.

-Ya entiendo, las apoyaremos sin la necesidad que se preocuoen por nuestra seguridad.

-Exacto, pero recuerda...

-Nadie es maestro de un dia para otro-Dijeron ambas, dando una pequeña risilla antea de continuar.

Twilight , durante las primeras horas, estuvo practicando su pose y la colocación rápida de las flechas. Hasta que finalmente llego el momento de disparar, el cual no era el fuerte de la princesa.

-Debes de concentrarte, mante tu postura y relaja tu respiracion.

-Una vez mas, se que puedo-Dijo y posiciono el arco aputando al blanco mas cercano.

Estiro todo lo que pudo la flecha, respiro profundo y la lanzo a gran velocidad. La flecha iba directo hacia el centro del blanco, pero una fuerte corriente de aire la desvio un poco hacia los arbustos que habia unos metros mas atras. Cuando la flecha se le perdio la vista, se escucho un gran grito detras de los arbustos, alertando a ambas.

Las dos chicas corrieron todo lo que podian, imaginando el posoble escenario probocado por el arma. Twilight tan solo negaba en su mente al creer que hizo daño a alguien, mientras que Linika se sentia culpable al no medir las consecuencias.

Al llegar, vieron a Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo detras de los arbustos, siendo la iltima la que lloraba a cantaros por el dolor.

-Ya calma, todo se solucionara-Decia de forma tranquila la granjera.

-Si, ya veras que todo saldra bien, eso creo-Dijo dudosa Sweetie.

-¿Como quieres que todo este bien?-Dijo entre sollozos la joven deportistas-Mi Scotter esta destruido.

Las amigas seguian calmando a la pequeña, mientras las mayores daban un fuerte respido de seguridad, mientras caian soteniendo espalda con espalda, al ver que nadie resulto herido.

Una vez que todo se calmo, Applebloom les explico que las tres las estaban grabando para subir un posible "Epic Fail" a internet. Linika tan solo les dijo que se mantuvieran alejadas del lugar mientras se entrenan por si es que algo malo pasaba de verdad.

Luego de un par de horas, en las cuales las Crusaders se quedaron para apoyar a Twilight, decidieron darse un descanso del entrenamiento pero fue en corto tiempo antes de que Pinkie, apareciendo de la nada, les dijiera que tenian que ir a la base.

Una vez que llegaron, todos prestaban atencion a la gran pantalla, en la cual estaba la nueva directora de la Crystal Prep, Cadence, la cual parecia deseperada intentando mantenerse en pie.

-¡Chicas, necesito su ayuda!

-¿Que es lo que sucede?

-El edificio se esta hundiendo bajo tierra.

-Recuerdo a un demonio que hacia eso, pero jamas paso la prueba para la venta y se desecho-Dijo Sunset pensativa-Buscare en los registros para ver si hay alguno parecido. El resto, vayan a ayudar a evacuar la escuela y enfrentarse a lo que sea que se lo este tragando.

Todas asintieron y se colocaron sobre el teletransportador, viajando a gran velocidad hasta estar frente de la azotea del edificio. Rainbow, Sunset y Fluttershy, al poder volar, ingresaron por las pocas ventanas que eran visibles para buscar a los posibles alumnos atrapados.

El resto se encargo de sacar a todos que lograron llegar al techo, siendo Linika y Twilight las que usaron su telequinesis en conjunto para armar un puente, con algunos arboles caidos por los temblores constantes, y ayudarles a salir.

El grupo logro evacuar a tiempo el lugar, pero lo que faltaba era entrar para saber que era lo que se trago la escuela, hasta que una mano hecha de piedra sujeto por sorpresa la directora y se la llevo por el agujero.

El equipo salto hacia este, siendo Twilight y Linika ayudadas para descender, hasta llegar a un lugar completamente oscuro. La Hylian, usando las Ramas Deku y algunos paños que tenia, pudo crear algunas antorchas y Sunset, usando sus poderes naturales de fuego, logro encenderlas para darle una mejor visivilidad al grupo.

Al contemplar a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta que la Crystal Prep estaba semidestruida, aun se mantenia en pie pero no sabian por cuento tiempo.

Fue entonces que escucharon el grtio de auxilio de Cadence, el cual venia oor un tunel cerca de la escuela. El grupo avanzo a toda velocidad hasta toparse con lo que parecian escritos antiguos por las paredes, al igual que pilares que tenian los mismos simbolos.

Escucharon una vez mas el grito de la directora, justo detras de ellas, revelando a una criatura gigantesca oculta en la oscuridad, la cual solo mostraba sus manos rocosas, y en una de ellas se encontraba Cadence.

-No se preocupe-Dijo Rainbow sacando un martillo de su bolso-Nosotras la liberaremos.

El resto también saco un martillo, excepto por Linika que usaría su espada y Twilight el arco y las flechas, siendo Rainbow la que salto hacia la mano flotante y golpeando con fuerza, haciendo que varios dedos se destruyeran. La directora cayo, pero Fluttershy y Sunset lograron sujetarla antes de caer y la llevaron a la entrada de la cueva para que pudiera huir.

-¿Twilight?-Dijo Cadence al ver a la chica-Te ves diferente.

-No, se equivoca, soy la otra Twilight, la del otro mundo.

-Oh, mil disculpas-Y siguio su camino hacia el interior del tunel para escapar.

-¡Espera!-Grito, haciendo que Cadence volviera-¿Tu sabes de quien se trata?

-Es uno de esos demonios que compro Cinch antes de ser arrestada. Wham Bah Rock-Le explico, entregandole un documento que saco de su traje-Es un clon de una deidad subterranea de algun planeta lejano.

-Segun esto-Concluyo Twilight leyendo los papeles-Este demonio estaba programado para activarse hoy.

-Asi es, encontré este documento cuando comenzó el terremoto y la escuela empezó a hundirse. Según los planes de Cinch era destruir la ciudad por completo y ella se haría pasar como la salvadora de todos.

-Si, conozco ese método de volverse líder-Dijo, recordando algo similar que ocurrió hace algún tiempo-Mejor no te hago perder mas tiempo para que huyas.

Cadence asintio y fue corriendo hasta el final del tunel, justo antes de que se derrumbara por completo debido al terremoto que proboco el demonio al aproximarse al equipo. Wham Bah Rock solose mostro su rostro,el cual tenia grandes ojos y labios,un par de gigantescos aretes dorados y un mechon de pelo atado hacia arriba.

-¡Es un demonio chicas!-Grito Twilight, lanzando una flecha de luz justo entre los ojos.

-Con esto hara las cosas mucho mas faciles-Dijo Rainbow, guardando su martillo y sacando su arma de Ice-Vamos a volver polvo a ese idiota.

El resto del equipo tambien saco sus armas para el combate contra el demonio. Sunset con Fire, Fluttershy con Water, Applejack con Poison, Rarity con Tornado, Pinkie con Spark. Rainbow disparo su arma directo al rostro, pero una de las manos logro bloquear el ataque congelante.

-Sera...-Se quejo, disparando otra rafaga de hielo, siendo bloqueda una vez mas-No es justo.

-Debemos de disparar cuando este distraido,recuerda que tenemos pocos disparos antes de que se sobrecarguen-Dijo Sunset, esquivando las rocas que lanzaba el demonio.

Wham Bah empezo a crear rocas de sus manos y lanzarlas hacia el grupo, le cual lograba esquivarlas o destruirlas con sus armas. Pinkie vio la oportunidad y disparo una esfera electrica directo hacia el rostro del demonio, pero este desaparecio antes de recibir el disparo.

-¿Como es posible?-Dijo Pinkie-Yo soy la unica que puede hacer eso, la mayoria de las veces.

-¡Wham Bah Rock no es gigante! ¡Es solo un rostro con manos gigantes!-Explico Twilight, disparando una flecha de fuego a una de sus manos rocosas-¡Son esas su punto débil!

La flecha exploto, carbonizando parte de la mano, y el resto siguieron el ejemplo de su amiga. Cada una disparo sus armas en conjunto hacia la misma mano,haciendo que explote por completo, y Wham Bah Rock soltó un rugido demostrando su dolor.

-Esto es fácil-Presumió Rainbow.

-Demasiado fácil. Debemos estar precavidas, puede tener algo oculto este demonio-Ordeno Sunset, a lo que el resto asintio.

El demonio hizo aparecer su mano faltante, haciendo un puño y yendo a gran velocidad hacia el equipo, esquivandolo por poco, siendo Rarity la que disparo una poderosa cortina de veneno que afectó a la mano,debido al cambio de color de esta y los gruñidos de dolor de la bestia.

Wham Bah hizo aparecer su mano, solo que esta tenia una forma de arma, la cual disparo multiples rocas envueltas en llamas en direccion al grupo. Sunset y Linika lograron esquivar por los pelos los proyectiles, mientras que el resto no tuvo tan suerte.

-¡Una estupida cara flotante no me vencera!-Grito Rainbow de ira, limpiandose el ollin quemado de su rostro y girando una manivela al lado de su arma-Es hora de que el invierno se adelante.

El arma empezo a acumular una gran bola de nieve en la punta de esta hasta ser disparada en una poderosa onda de choque, la cual lanzo el proyectil congelante hacia el demonio a gran velocidad al igual que Rainbow que volo hacia la pared mas cercana.

El demonio iba a detener el disparo con su mano, pero este destruyo su extremidad, sorprendiendolo, y estrellandose justo en su cara. Todas, incluso Rainbow, estaban sorprendidas al ver tal poderoso ataque, e incluso mas cuando vieron como la bestia se empezo a congelar formando su cuerpo verdadero a la vista de noche.

-Chicas, ya saben que hacer-Dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa.

El resto tambien formo aquella sonrisa de confiza y apuntaron sus armas hacia el demonio congelado. Dispararon a la vez, haciendo que los cuatro elementos se fusionaran en una gran esfera de energia que, al impactar, provoco una gran explosion que destruyo por completo a Wham Bah Rock.

-Eso te pasa por emfrentarte a las mas poderosas de la Tierra-Presumio Rainbow al ya destruido demonio.

-Es mejor salir de aqui antes de que esto empiece a derrumbarse-Suguirio Sunset y todas empezaron a buscar una salida.

Lamentablemente no pudieron hayar otra salida a excepcion del tunel derrumbado. Rarity, al saber lo que deberian de hacer, intento comunicarse con Sunset, pero el radio solo emitia estatica constantemente.

-Hoy no es mi dia-Se quejo la modista-No debi haberme arreglado tanto el cabello.

-Se ve igual de arreglado que de costumbre-Dijo Applejack, comenzando a excabar por el tunel.

-Es que hoy use un fijador nuevo.

-Mientras menos discutamos, mas rapido podremos salir de aqui-Dijo Sunset, aun escabando con una picota.

Estuvieron asi por media hora, logrando llegar hasta la mitad debido a un temblor fuerte que las obligo a retroceder y ver algo impresionante. Una segunda bestia gigante aparecio en donde antes estaba Wham Bah Rock, solo que este tenia una corona y aretes hecho de...

-Diamantes-Dijo Ilusionada la modista al reconocer la joya-Es tan impresionante, incluso sus manos están hechas de diamantes.

-¡Rarity, cuidado!-Gritaron todas al fijarse como su amiga se quedo estatica.

El demonio,formando una palma, bajo su mano a alta velocidad para aplastar a su joven victima, mientras el resto de sus amigas fueron corriendo para salvarla. Hasta que un destello rojizo paso a gran velocidad entre ellas, al igual que entre Rarity y la mano gigante antes de que esta lograra llegar al suelo, y volverse cenizas.

-¿Donde esta?-Dijo Twilight.

-Esta a salvo-Dijo aliviada Sunset, mirando hacia uno de los pilares del lugar-Gracias a él.

En el pilar se encontraba Phoenix Knight, afirmando a Rarity por un brazo, mientras ella aun seguía viendo ilusionada al demonio, o mejor dicho a la joyas que poseía este. El Guerrero Estelar levanto de un tirón a la joven y le dio un par de bofetadas, haciendo que esta volviera en si.

-Sera mejor que te concentres o esos diamantes sera lo ultimo que veras en tu vida-Amenazo el guerrero a la joven.

Rarity tan solo asintio y fue dejada caer por el caballero, haciendo un perfecto aterrizaje junto alcaballero.

-¿Quien se supone que es ese?-Dijo Twilight leyendo los documentos-No encuentro informacion del demonio.

-Es Wham Bah Jewel-Respondio Phoenix-Es la transformacion mas poderosa de Rock, haciendolo mas resistente, mas fuerte y mas listo.

-No importa todo lo que haga-Dijo Rainbow apuntando con su arma de hielo-Caera igual que antes.

La chica disparo nuevamente la gran bola de nieva, ahora logrando sostener sin salir volando, yendo a una velocidad hacia el demonio. Jewel, al ver el gran proyectil, recordo lo ocurrido anteriormente y lanzo un poderoso soplido, desviando la esfera hacia Twilight.

La princesa logro derretir la bola gracias a sus reflejos al poner una flecha de fuego frente a ella, solo resultando estar mojada. Rarity penso en un plan rapido, el cual comento a sus amigas que edtuvieron deauerdo inmediatamente, a loque ella disparo una enorme cortina de veneno frente a Jewel.

Applejack apunto sus dos armas al suelo, lanzando dos esferas de aire que al chocar, formaron un poderoso tornado que iba en direccion del demonio. Pero alli no acabo, Sunset y Pinkie dispararon hacia el tornado, transformandolo en un poderoso ataque combinado del fuego, rayo y aire.

La cortina de veneno se disipo por el soplido de Wham Bah, sorprendiéndolo por un momento el gran ataque, hasta que, usando sus dos manos, destruyó por completo el tornado. El demonio soltó una risotada ante el intento fallido del equipo, pero esta ceso cuando tres flechas impactaron de lleno su rostro.

Twilight, al percatarse de la distraccion, decidio hacer lo mismo que sus amigas, un ataque combinado con las tres flechas elementales que tenia en su amigas, incluso Phoenix, felicitaron su actuar y disparo otras tres flechas para producir mas daño, pero Jewel no dejaria ser golpeado denuego.

Con una de sus manos logro destruir los tres proyectiles y didparar los suyos hacia la chica equestre. Twilight intento esquuvarlos, pero no sabia si lanzarse hacia un lado o al otro, debido al nerviosismodel momento que sentia. Hasta que Linika, usando su espada, logro destryir los multiples proyectiles.

-Gracias Linika-Agradecio la princesa en un tono melancolico-De nuevo fui una carga.

-Claro que no, cada una de josotras debe de cubrirse la espalda ante una batalla. Tu lo hiciste cuando law chicas fallaron el ataque.

-Tu amiga es mas sabia de lo que parece-Dijo Phoenix-Tu lado hada habla por si misma en estas situsciones.

Twilight tan solo le agradecio a ambos y siguieron con el combate. Esta vez, la princesa tenia un plan,el cual comento rapido a sus amigas. Disparo una flecha de luz a sus ojos, haciendo que el demonio empezara a cubrirse con una de sus manos y con la otra atacaba a cualquier lugar.

Sunset y el resto empezo a acumular energia en sus armas, formando una esfera de energia con su respectivo elemento. Las energias fueron lanzadas en una poderosa onda de energia, la cual saco volando a todas del lugar, excepto por Phoenix que se sostuvo con su espada de fuego, e impactando al demonio en la cara y provocando una poderosa explosión.

Todas dieron un suspiro de satisfaccion al contemplar una nueva victoria, diriguiendose todas a terminar la salida del tunel. Pero un nuevo temblor ocurrio, haciendo que empezara todo a defrumbarse. Tambien se habian percatado que el demonio habia sobrevivido al ataque y decidieron hacer lo mismo, pero hubo un gran problema.

Cuando intentaron hacer el mismo ataque, las armas empezaron a temblar y soltar vapor por diferentes partes, mientras las válvulas se volvían locas y también se inflaban.

-¡Se han sobrecargado!-Grito Phoenix-¡Lancelas hacia Jewel, al menos podrán hacerle algo de daño!

Todas asintieron y, cuando Twilight lanzo una flecha de luz para segarlo, lanzaron las armas hacia el demonio. El equipo veia como sus armas estaban a punto de explotar para destruir a Wham Bah Jewel, pero uno de los movimientos alocados de la mano hizo desviarlas en direccion de Twilight.

La princesa quedo en shock al ver las armas ir hacia ella, siendo su unico reflejo cubrirse con sus manos. Sus amigas corrienron todo lo que podian para poder desviar las armas, pero su velocidad no podria llegar hasta ella a tiempo.

Fue entonces que lo inevitable paso, la explosion ocurrio. Sobre el demonio. Ninguno de los presentes entendia lo qje pasaba, hasta que se dieron cuenta de dos espejos flotantes, uno frente a Twilight y el otro sobre el demonio, el cual aun seguía envuelto con los diferentes elementos que lo dañaban constantemente.

-¿Alguien sabe lo que pasa?-Se pregunto Rarity.

-Deberias preguntartelo mejor a ti-Dijo Sunset, apuntando sobre su cabeza.

-¿Que co...sa?-Se impresiono, tanto al ver su mano con la varita de Mirror, solo que mas grande, y una de las puntas del sombrero con una estrella en esta-Es, es, es, es...

-¡ES UNA SUPER HABILIDAD!-Gritaron de alegria todas a la vez y abrazaron a su amiga, siendo interrumpidos por el grito de ira del demonio-Tal parece que aun quiere batallar ese idiota. ¿Que tal si le demuestras los poderes de tu nueva habilidad?

Rairty asintio y movió su varita para hacer aparecer varios espejos frente al demonio que los ataco de inmediato, haciendo que viajaran sus manos entre estos y golpeandose asi mismo con gran fuerza.

-Pero, ¿no es lo mismo que usar Mirror?-Dudo Rainbow.

-Creo que tengo una idea querida-Dijo y se concentro, mientras la varita empezo a brillar con fuerza-Ahora se sorprenderan.

Los espejos tambien empezaron a brillar en un gran destello para mostrar lo que parecia ser Kirby, con las habilidades Hammer, Sword, Spark y Fire, saliendo de estos y mirando seria al gran demonio.

-Kirbys, acaben con Wham Bah Jewel-Ordeno Rarity, haciendo que los ojos de los guerreros estelares brillaran de un color celeste.

-¡Poyo!-Gritaron, levantando sus armas y yendo hacia el demonio.

Los cuatro Guerreros Espejos rodearon al Jewel y empezaron a atacarlo a gran velocidad, dedtruyendo, explotando, cortando y quemando cada parte de la gran bestia hasta no dejar nada de esta. El equipo, una vez que los Kirbys terminaron en vencer como hacer su Victory Dance, fueron a felicitar a pequeño grupo y estos volvian a sus espejos, los cuales explotaron.

Rarity cayo de rodillas al sentir como sus energias se iban de golpe y sus amigas fueron a ayudarle, dandose cuenta qje ella perdio su sombrero y varita. Fluttershy sabia lo que ocurria y era debido que mantener una Super Habilidad costaba de bastante energia, ya que cuando lo experimento por primera vez no podia mantenerse consciente por tanto tiempo.

-Asi que eso es una Super Habilidad. Es mas poderosa de lo que imagine-Se dijo a si misma la princesa.

-Considerando que Kirby es fuerte, esta claro que sus habilidades son aun mas-Dijo Linika, la cual estaba al lado de ella-Es mejor salir de aqui antes de que empiece a derrumbarse.

El equipo le dio la razon a la Hylian y, con sus herramientas, siguieron cavando el tunel, el cual estaba listo. Sunset se dio cuenta que gran parte de este estaba carbonizado, creyendo que Phoenix Knight les abrio el camino, ya que este no se encontraba cuando Rarity hizo su gran poder.

Cuando salieron, se dieron cuenta que la Crystal Prep ya no se encontraba, ademas de que habian varias cuerdas que iban hacia la superficie.

-Chicas... Escuchan?-La radio sonó con la voz de Sunset con estatica-Necesito... Señal... Hagan lo... Posible... Esperen... Creo que ya esta, ¿pueden escucharme mejor?

-Fuerte y claro amiga. Estamos listas para la teletransportacion-Dijo Rainbow.

-Me temo que sera imposible. Use toda la energía de la base para teletransportar la escuela a la superficie, tendrán que buscar la forma de subir.

-¡¿Pueden oírme?!-Se escucho a la directora Cadence-¡Las sacaremos de allí, solo trepen por las cuerdas!

-¡De acuerdo y gracias!-Agradecio Sunset y se viro a sus amigas-Muy bien, es hora de escalar. Rarity, Pinki , Linika y Twilight, nosotras las ayudaremos ante algún posible problema mientras escalan.

-De acuerdo.

Empezaron a escalar los tres kilometros, los cuales les llevo por lo menos una hora, has porfin llegar hasta la superficie. Los estudiantes de la Crystal Prep empezaron a agrader y abalabar al Equipo Canterlot por haberlos ayudado una vez mas.

-Oigan, grupo de mocosas-Se escucho la voz de Phoenix Knight en la cabeza de todos en el lugar-Su trabajo aun no termina.

-¿A que te refieres? Acabamos con esos dos demonios gigantes. Por lo menos podrias agradecer ya que no hiciste nada-Se quejo Rainbow.

-En primera, ayude a vustra amiga que casi muriera aplastada. Y en segunda, Cinch aun posee mas ddmonios repartidos por la ciudad.

-Tiene razon chicas-Dijo Sunset por el radio-Es mas, un demonio a sido liberado por el bosque y se acerca a la ciudad.

-Teletransportame a mi y a Applejack. Linika, quedas a cargo-Ordeno Sunset antes de desaparecer en un destello.

-Entonces Phoenix, ¿de que estas hablando?-Dijo Rainbow al aire-Ya sabemos que esa malnacida tiene demonios por toda la ciudad escondidos en cajas especiales.

-Pero nunca han podido encontrarlos antes de que salgan-Se escucho enojado al caballero-Cinch tiene varios documentos sobre los demonios que compro, en donde los mantiene ocultos y cuando saldran de las cajas. Es mejor que busquen en cada rincon de la escuela antes de que pueda derrumbarse.

-Ya lo escucharon, debemos de buscar esos papeles y cualquier cosa que este vinculado con los demonios-Ordeno Linika, recibiendo la aprovacion del equipo.

-Esperen-Interrumpio Cadence-La Crystal Prep fue construida sobre un antiguo castillo que fue traído de Inglaterra. Existen diferentes habitaciones ocultas, de seguro ya deben de haberse derrumbado o quizás se hayan revelado por los destrozos, pero quiero que tengan esto.

La directora les dio un mapa, el cual mostraba toda la infraestructura, tanto nueva como antigua. El equipo se lo agradecio y partieron hacia el lugar, en donde irian por separado para cubrir mas terreno antes de que se derrumbara.

Twilight pasaba por los pasillos del segundo piso y encontro lo que parecia ser una sala que investigaba los sucesos de Canterlot High. Pudo ver los diferentes recortes y fotografias de la escuela, al igual que de sus amigas.

Tambien vio en la mesa diferentes herramientas y planos de maquinas muy raras para ellas, pero la que le llamo la atencion fue lo que parecia un collar, el cual tenia la parte inferior rasgada. Fue entonces que escucho una voz muy debil que venia de su cabeza.

-Ayudame-Dijo en un tono femenino y cansado-Ayudame.

-¿Quien a dicho eso?-Se dijo asi misma, viendo por todos lados-¿Donde estas?

-La pared, la pared. Frente a ti, derrumbala-Dijo una vez mas la voz.

Twilight se diriguio hacia alli, tocando la pared y como esta se derrumbaba por los daños ocasionados por los temblores. Al adentrarse, se fijo que habian muchos aparatos que reconocia, como un juego completo de quimica, un sistema de maquinaria hecha de poleas y una enorme cantidad de libros, los cuales no se resistio en leer.

-El collar, toma el collar-Dijo nuevamente la voz.

La princesa vio el artefacto, dentro de una cupula de cristal y sostenida por un tripode especial. Twilight saco la cupula y levanto el collar, escuchando la voz una vez mas.

-Alli me encuentro, atrapada.

-¿Como? ¿A que te refieres?

-Este castillo era mio, haya en Inglaterra, era una de las mejores cientificas de la epoca. Pero los aldeanos cercanos del lugar consideraban una bruja que era culpable de la muerte de sus cultivos y animales.

-¿Eso es verdad?

-Claro que no. Mis investigaciones mostraron que se trataba de un insecto traido del nuevo mundo que dañaba sus cosechas, pero nunca me escucharon e intentaron matarme asaltando mi hogar.

-¿Ellos te encerraron alli?

-No, yo misma lo hice para protegerme. Cree el collar para mantener energia y poder transferirla en mis futuros inventos relacionados con la electricidad. Pero me vi obligada a encerrar mi alma en este artefacto. Los aldeanos creyeron que me suicide y dejaron el lugar, cuando intente volver a mi cuerpo no me dejababa, necesitaba mas energia para expulsar mi alma.

-Y lo unico que quieres...

-Es poder regresar al mundo de los vivos. Por eso necesito que me ayudes, por alguna razón puedo hablarte y estoy segura que sabrás como sacarme de aquí.

-Quizas Sunset y Twilight sepan sobre como ayudarte.

-No, tu debes de ser a la única con la que me puedo comunicar, de seguro te creerán una loca. Lo único que necesitas es acumular una energía especifica, no se muy bien cual, pero si lo llevas puesto estoy segura que sabrás cual es.

Twilight tan solo asintió y se puso el artefacto, sintiendo como una poderosa energía rodeaba su cuerpo por unos instantes. Twilight sintio un nuevo temblor y como empezaba a derrumbarse el lugar. La voz en su cabeza empezo a guiarla fuera del edificio de forma segura hasta atravesar la salida de emergencia trasera, saliendo sano ya salvo.

La escuela se derrumbo, siendo la unica sobreviviente la princesa y como todos creian los peor para el resro del equipo. Hasta que cinco plantas gigantes salieron de la tierra, en forma de una flor antes de florecer de color rojo, y de estas salieron Pinkie, Rarity, Linika, Rainbow y Fluttershy, siendo esta ultima la que fue corriendo hacia una planta carnivora, de color azul oscuro, que salio de la tierra.

-¿Quien es la planta carnivora que nos salvo a todas?-Dijo mimosa la joven, acariciando el menton de la planta-Tu lo eres, tu lo eres. Nuestra gran salvadora, hoy tendras un gran festin para la cena mi pequeña Thunder.

Fue entonces que se escondio bajo tierra,sorprendiendo a la joven hasta que vio como la tierra se acumulaba en direccion a Twilight, la cual iba corriendo hacia sus amigas para ver si estaban bien, hasta que la planta carnivora salio de golpe. Esta sujeto las piernas y parte del torso con su boca abierta hasta tragarse entera a la princesa.

-¡Thunder!-Grito enojada Fluttershy-Escupela inmediatamente.

La planta solo chillo en un tono triste.

-No me importa, ella no es comida-Dijo seria, pero la poanta volvia a chillar y nego con su cabeza-No me dejas otra opcion Thunder.

La joven cerro sus ojos, dio un respiro profundo y los abrio teniendolos completamente en blanco, con bordes negros gruesos, y con el ceño fruncido. La carnivora solo chillo de miedo al ver tales ojos y escupio a la princesa, llena de un liquido morado en varias partes de su cuerpo. La planta iba a enterrarse bajo tierra hasta que Fluttershy se puso delante de ella y empezo a susurrarle.

-Igual tendras tu premio para tu cena-Dijo, dandole una sonrisa a su "Hija", la cual le devovio el gesto con su propia sonrisa.

La planta se retiró de la misma forma que llego, mientras que el equipo pedía sus disculpas por la destrucción de la escuela.

-No deben de que preocuparse, estoy segura que el seguro cubrirá los daños por terremoto.

-En realidad no-Dijo Sunset-La agencia de seguro ahora tiene nuevos términos cuando se trata de cobrar lo.

-Adivinare, es por destrucción de demonios-A lo la científica lo afirmo-Sabia que debía pagar por eso. Ahora que haré.

-No debe por que preocuparse, actualice los datos de su seguro durante el combate y ahora podrá cobrarlo sin preocupaciones.

-¿Como podre pagarte lo?

-No es necesario, salvo que tiene que pagar un poco mas-Dijo, haciendo que la directora le diera un tic en el ojo-Chicas, preparense. El teletransportador esta listo para que vuelvan.

El equipo se despidio una vez mas y volvieron a la base, siendo Rarity la que fue recibida por diferentes maquinas de la cientifica.

-Querida, ¿que se supone que me haces?

-Algo de rutina, es lo mismo que hice cuando Fluttershy y Twilight me enseñaron sus Super Habilidades-Respondio, terminando de ajustar el ultimo aparato-Analizare tus energias y del como pudiste activarla sin la necesidad del sombrero de Mirror.

El resto se sento para observar el espectaculo del posible desastre que ocasionaria la cientifica, recordandoles aquella vez que Sunset intento comprender la magia que tenian.

-Lo que necesito que hagas es que vuelvas a sentir lo mismo al activar tu Super Habilidad. ¿Podras lograrlo?

-Eso creo-Dijo, cerrando sus ojos y concentrandose-Creo que lo estoy logrando.

-No, los datos solo muestran la misma cantidad de energia que cuando aumentas tus poderes equestres-Dijo la cientifica, revisando los resultados en su NDS-Creo que solo fue el momento de la batalla la causante de tu transformacion.

Fue entonces que el teletransportador se activo solo, extrañando a la cientifica y aun mas cuando una caja de regalo aparecio en este.

-Es un regalo, ¿de Meta Knight?-Dijo Rainbow y leyo la etiqueta-"Felicidades por tu avance, Phoenix Knight me conto parte de lo sucedido y estoy seguro que esto te motivara para mejorar tu Super Habilidad". Al igual que Fluttershy y Twilight. Te desea buena suerte, Sir Meta Knight. ¿Que significa esto chicas?

Sus amigas empezaron a ponerse nerviosas ante la mirada cinica de la deportista, hasta Fluttershy decidio hablar sinceramente.

-Veras Rainbow, cuando obtuve mi Super Habilidad, y cuando Bandana regreso a nuestro planeta luego del secuestro, al regresar a mi casa me encontre con una caja con las mismas palabras por Sir Meta Knight. Y dentro de esta habia algo que me gusto mucho.

-¿Habra algo lindo para mi alli dentro?-Dijo ilusionada la modista, sacandole la caja a Rainbow, y abriendola, soltando un grito de emocion-¡Que lindo vestido!

Se trataba de un traje de una pieza, de manga largas y color celeste brillante, al igusl que una joya en el pecho de esta. Tambien habia una tiara y una varita con forma de estrella.

-Dice que es un regalo que le dio Rosalina.

-¡Rosalina!-Grito de impresion Sunset-¡¿Acaso sera una de las clasificadas al torneo?! ¡Ya quiero que vuelva Kirby con la lista de clasificados! Esperen, los datos están cambiando, están aumentando.

Todas se fijaron el Rarity, la cual bailaba con el vestido que sujetaba y de repente un espejo apareció frente a ella, haciendo que la modista se ilusione aun mas. Pero paso algo mas, algo que solo la princesa noto y se trataba de como la energía de Rarity viajaba hacia su collar y escuchaba una vez mas la voz en su cabeza.

-Esa es la energia que necesitas para liberarme, reúne mas para poder ser libre, por favor.

-Lo hare por ti amiga-Susurro Twilight tocando el collar debajo de su blusa.

.

.

.

Cuarto dia en Equestria.

-Muy bien equipo, terminamos el entrenamiento de hoy-Informe a los ya cansados y lastimados ponies frente mio-Dan igual pelea que mi anterior equipo, pero aun les falta mucho mas para superarme. Nos vemos mañana por la mañana, recuperense y disfruten del resto del dia.

-Si capitan-Dijeron dolorosamente, levantandose y yendose del lugar, algunos cojeando.

Yo me retire al centro del pueblo,junto al jabali, hasta llegar a la fuente y sentame en uno de los bancos que habian por el lugar para descansar un momento. Pero ese momento fue interrumpido por tres niñas que nos miraban fijamente, algo que molestaba al jabali.

-Tranquilo amigo, vuelve a casa a descansar. Yo me encargo de ellas-Dijo, acariciando su pelo y yendose muy feliz en direccion al castillo-De acuerdo niñas, sus caras delatan que quieren saber algo sobre mi. Asi que, ¿que quieren saber?

-¿Queremos saber como conseguiste tu Cutie Mark?-Dijeron las tres al unisono, algo que no comprendí.

-Creo que esa pregunta se la deben hacer a un pony, por que yo no tengo algo como una CM. Por cierto, ¿que se supone que es eso?

-Representa a que es bueno cada Pony, como lo es Applejack cosechando manzanas.

-O Rarity diseñando vestidos.

-O Rainbow con su super velocidad y acrobacias.

-Asi que eso significan las marcas, los talentos unicos de cada uno.

-Exacto-Dijeron las tres a la vez-Entonces, ¿cual es tu talento unico?

-Los Waddle Dees no tenemos talentos unicos, sino multiples. Ustedes ya saben a lo que me refiero, las eh sentido durante los entrenamientos del equipo-A lo que las tres se avergonzaron-Sois iguales a vuestras contrapartes humanas.

-Eso significa, ¿que nos puedes enseñar tus tecnicas para conseguir nuestras CM?

-No-A lo que las tres se decepcionaron-Mis entrenamientos son muy peligrosos, ya han visto las condiciones en las que estan las integrantes del equipo.

-Es verdad-Dijo Sweetie Belle-Espera, si dijiste que los Waddle Dees tienen talentos unicos, ¿como se diferencian uno de otros sin una marca especial? O todos traen una prenda, como tu bandana, para diferenciarse.

-Los Waddle Dees nos podemos diferenciar gracias a unas feromonas que soltamos inconscientemente para diferenciarnos. Pero el resto de Dreamland y Pop Star no puede sentir eso. Peeo los unicos Dees que usamos prendas somos yo y mi primo, Sailor Dee, el cual usa un sombrero de marinero.

-¿Nos podrias contar como conseguiste tu bandana? Si-Insistieron las tres, al lo que cedi.

-De acuerdo, sientense y disfruten del relato.

"Todo ocurrio hace seis años, Drawcia finalmente fue derrotada gracias a Kirby, el Guerrero Estelar y salvador de inumerables veces del universo, Sir Meta Knight, el mas grande guerrero que el universo haya conocido, el Gran Rey Dedede, gobernante supremo de Pop Star, el Capitan Waddle Doo, lider de la guardia real de Dreamland, y yo, un simple Waddle Dee que decidio apoyar a sus amigos.

Una vez que todos volvimos a la normalidad, se conmemoro una gran fiesta por los tres grandes héroes de Dreamland. Pero fue cuando el capitán Waddle Doo soltó la bomba en plena fiesta, el anunció su jubilación"

-¿Que es eso?-Preguntó Scootaloo.

-Es cuando alguien mayor no puede seguir haciendo su labor. Lo mismo que mi abuela.

-Exacto Applebloom. Ahora si me dejan continuar.

"Su majestad fue el que mas mal lo tomo, debido a la sorpresa y que no tenia a nadie para reemplazarlo, ya que era el único que podía traducir nuestro idioma. Fue entonces que mi maestro propuso a Sailor Dee, el cual era el único de nosotros que pudo hablar de forma legible.

Nuestro primo fue capitán de nuestras tropas por ocho meses, hasta que Kirby ataco el castillo para buscar un trozo de pastel robado. Ninguno de nosotros pudo hacerle frente, ni si quiera el gran rey, el cual tuvo que impedir un robo de la Squeak Squad al demonio Dark Nebula, el cual creian que era un gran tesoro que el gran rey custodiaba.

Luego de eso, y que se le perdiera el rasto a Kirby por varios dias, Sir Meta Knight decidio llevarse a Sailor Dee devuelta al Halberd para entrenarlo por, segun el, incompetencia y temor al enemigo invasor. Fue entonces que su majestad decidio ponernos a prueba, a todos y cada uno de los Waddle Dees que poseia en ese entonces."

-¿Cuantos eran y cuantos son ahora?-Interrumpio Sweetie Belle.

-Eramos 2487 y ahora somos 4628, segun el ultimo conteo general hecho por Fumu Sama hace un par de meses, antes de nuestra llegada.

-¿Nuestra?

-Kirby y yo.

-¿Y que sucedio despues?-Preguntaron las tres.

-Al final solo quede yo de la dolorosa prueba, la cual probo nuestra resistencia, fuerza, inteligencia, lealtad y liderazgo, solo para convertirme en el nuevo capitan de los Waddle Dees y nueva mano derecha del Gran Rey Dedede-Dije y me saque mi mas preciada posecion para mirarla de frente-Esta bandana se me fue dada por su majestad y mi maestro, posee un gran poder sentimental para mi y fue un gran honor volverme el capitán de mi raza.

-Wow, ser capitán debió de ser lo mejor que te debió haber pasado.

-Así es, y nunca me eh arrepentido de tomar este puesto.

-Ya lo se-Se elevo unos centímetros Scootaloo-Debemos de convertirnos en capitanas de la guardia real de Canterlot.

-¡Cutie Mark Crusaders Capitanas de la Guardia Real!

-Esperen, esperen, esperen. Deberian de comenzar de a poco, les recomiendo ser capitanas de equipos en juegos escolares.

-Je, ya estabamos pensando en grande gracias a tu historia.

-No tienen de que avergonzarse. Ahora, si me disculpan, necesito retirarme-Saque mi lanza y empece a volar en direccion al bosque-¡Adios!

-¡Adios y cuida te!-Gritaron las niñas y dirigiéndose hacia Sugar Cube Corner.

Cuando me dirigía a la entrada principal del bosque Everfree, pude ver a Rainbow con el ejercicio que le obligue a hacer hace un par de días. Aterrice cerca de ella, mientras que la pegaso aun mantenía su postura, los cascos delanteros en el piso, las alas atadas y los cascos traseros levantados.

-¿Que se supone que haces Dash?

-Capitan, es bueno encontrarlo.

-Igualmente, pero, ¿por que sigues haciendo este ejercicio? Tu castigo termino el mismo ese mismo dia.

-A decir verdad, me gusto este entrenamiento. Mis cascos son mas fuertes y poseo una mayor resistencia gracias a las 100 vueltas cada seis horas.

-¿No crees que te estas excediendo?

-No se preocupe capitan, es lo que me meresco por faltarle el respeto aquella vez. Ademas, me sirve como para entrar mas facil a los Wonderbolts.

-¿Al equipo de football?

-¿El que?

-Cierto, aqui es diferente. No me hagas caso y sigue con tu entrenamiento.

-Por cierto capitan, ¿a donde se diriguia?

-A la entrada del bosque, Fluttershy me envio una carta por la mañana queriendo que nos reunieramos para que se disculpara por lo de ayer. Tal parece que entendio del por que debo comer carne.

-Que tenga suerte y nos vemos mañana-Se despidio, siguiendo su camino.

-Igualmente y no te excedas-Me despedi y segui mi camino hasta la entrada al Everfree.

Al llegar, no se encontraba Fluttershy en ningun lado y tampoco podia sentir presencia alguna. Tal vez habia llegado un poco mas temprano o quizas la pegaso es la que se esta retrasando. Decidí entonces meditar un tiempo hasta que ella llegara, hasta que, luego de una hora, sentí que alguien se acercaba.

Esta presencia era muy fuerte, muy parecida a la de una deidad, así que termine mi meditación y me concentre para saber de quien se trataba.

-Lord Discord-Dije, arrodillado-Por favor, no os escondais. No tiene por que temer, yo jamas le haria daño a alguien como usted.

-Asi que, no me haras daño. Es bueno saberlo-Dijo, saliendo de los arbustos-Dime, ¿estas seguro que no me harias daño, ni aunque te provocara?

-No lo hare mi Lord.

-Y, ¿por que tanto respeto? Segun tengo entendido tu solo obedeces a tu rey.

-Asi es, pero mi maestro, Sir Meta Knight, me enseño que debo demostrar respeto hacia los dioses. No importa de que clase sean, debo respetarlos.

-Eso me facilitara las cosas-Dijo de forma siniestra, frotando sus garras, y chasqueo sus dedos, haciendo que levitara frente a su rostro-Dime pequeño, ¿sabes del por que estas aqui?

-Fluttershy me envio una carta pidiendo que la viera en este lugar para entablar una conversacion-Dije, aun arrodillado en el aire-Segun tengo entendido, es para discutir de forma seria y sin interrupciones sobre nuestro pequeño conflicto de ayer.

-Asi es, pero sabes una cosa, Fluttershy es mi amiga. Y el pez que cazaste, era su amigo, que a la vez es mi amigo. Y, ¿sabes lo que le pasa a los que le hacen daño a mis amigos?

-No lo se, mi Lord.

-Bueno, tengo diferentes formas de castigo. Pero mi favorita-Dijo y mi bandana salia de mi cabeza hacia su garra-Es hacerlos enojar que no saben pensar en sus acciones. Un castigo psicológico.

-Por favor, mi Lord. Usted no querrá verme enojado-Dije, aguantando todo lo que podia mi ira.

-A decir verdad, si quiero-Dijo y, con su garra de aguila, abrio una especie de vortice y lanzo mi bandana hacia alli-Dime, ¿quieres quedarte aqui a proteger esta tierra como prometiste o ir a buscar tu posecion mas valiosa?

Discord me solto y salte hacia el portal, escuchando la risa del dios. Todo el lugar parecia un remolido azulado, hasta que pude sujetar mi bandana y sacar mi lanza para usar mi movimiento helicóptero. Pero el movimiento constante del túnel me hacia imposible esa tarea, así que pensé en un plan.

Saque una soga y la ate al otro extremo de mi lanza, ate el otro extremo de la cuerda a mi cuerpo y la lance hacia fuera del portal, sintiendo como se enterraba en algo. Me asegure que estuviera bien firme y empecé a escalar poco a poco hasta la salida.

.

.

.

Discord se alejo del portal, riendo de forma malvada y, antes de poder chasquear su garra, una lanza se enterro en su cuerpo, atravesandolo por completo, atorandose. El draconequs intento safarsela, pero un par de tirones, los cuales hicieron que se afirmara en los bordes del portal.

El dios intento hacer todo lo posible para sacarse el arma de su cuerpo, pero un tiron le hizo resbalar una de sus garras y entro al portal, chocando con el Waddle Dee que, al reconocerlo, hizo su mirada de la muerte y empezo a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras ambos empezaban a girar en el tunel de gusano.

Discord pudo desgarrar una de las paredes, incosncientemente debido a los multiples golpes de su agresor, siendo absorvidos por este.

.

.

.

-¡Hecho a partir de las almas de miles de guerreros caído¡-Presentaba un anciano, de largo cabello y bigote canosos, con una túnica roja con diseños de serpientes, sentado en un gran trono frente a diferentes guerreros-¡Esta es la ultima creacion de Shao Khan! ¡Este es, Ermac!

El guerrero Ermac, quien estaba cubierto por vendas de color rojo y negro, empezo a brillar en un tono verdoso mientras controlaba las almas de su interior entre sus manos.

-Liu Kang, eres el ultimo guerrero de la tierra que puede defender. ¿estas listo para este grsn desafio?-El monje tan solo se acerco para estar frente a su contrincante.

-¿Listo?-Respondio, poniendose en pose de batalla.

-Somos muchos, tu solo eres uno. Te...-Fue interrumpido Ermac cuando un par de individuos chocaron con el.

-¡Sueltame maldita pera con patas!-Logro Discord patear a Bandana hacia el monje, el cual logro esquivarlo mientras el Waddle Dee logro aterrizar raspando el suelo con sus pies.

-¡Devuelveme mi bandana maldito vomito de animales!-Grito de ira el Waddle Dee, fijándose en dos de los múltiples seres en el lugar-¿Lord Raiden!, maestro Kang?

-¿Discord?

-¿Shang Tsun?

-Aprovechando que estamos en el torneo mas importante de esta dimension-Dijo Discord, chasqueando su garra y vistiendo como el hechizero, teniendo la bandana del Waddle Dee en su cuello atada, y con peluca y barba, teniendo la pose del hechicero-Bandana, te reto a Mortal Kom...

El capitan logro darle una patada en la mandibula, rompiendosela por completa, y lanzandolo hacia el pilar del fondo y, usando uno de estos pero menos anchos que destruyo, lanzo el pilar hacia el pecho del dios del caos, destrozando por completo las costillas. Discord logro ponerse de pie, solo para caer fuertemente al suelo por una patada en la cabeza, que destrozo por completo su craneo.

-¿Finish Him?-Dijo confundido Shang Tsun al ver tal combate.

Bandana se preparo para su ultimo ataque, pero Discord logro recuperar la consciencia e hizo otro portal por donde huyo. El Waddle Dee tan solo respiro profundo un par de veces y se arrodillo frente al dios del trueno.

-Lamento tanto mi irrupción en vuestro torneo, Lord Raiden y Maestro Kang.

-No debes de preocuparte joven Waddle Dee-Dijo el dios.

-Es entendible vuestra ira e irrupcion-Entendio el monje-Ahora apresurate antes de que el ladron se te escape.

-Muchas gracias por entender y nos veremos pronto-Dijo, yendo a toda velocidad al portal, dejando confundido a gran parte de los presentes.

-Si ya todo se ha calmado-Interrumpio el hechicero-Que la cuarta ronda del torneo, entre Liu Kang y Ermac, comience.

.

.

.

El espartano y el rey del olimpo se encontraban batallando en el palacio principal de Creta, siendo el guerrero el que estaba mal herido luego del golpe mortal del coloso de Rodas. Zeus logro sujetar a Kratos y lanzarlo al suelo, intentando atravesarlo con la Espada del Olimpo.

-¿Como osas aun faltarme el respeto en tus condiciones?

-Jamas lograras que me incline hacia ti una vez mas.

-¡Devuelveme mi Bandana maldito vomito de animales!-Se escucho un grito agudo por el lugar.

-¡Ni creas pera con patas!-Se escucho otro grito, solo que mas grave.

El portal se abrio, revelando a Bandana y a Discord, siendo el Waddle Dee el que pateo al draconequs hacia algunos soldados distraidos en la batalla que tenian entre ellos.

-¿Que diablos haces aqui Discord? ¡Te eh dicho miles de veces que no eres bienvenido a este mundo!

-¿Es que acaso no te alegra volver a verme, Zeus?

-No desde lo ultimo que hiciste.

-Oh, por favor. Confundir a tus hijos para que se llevaran al marcado equivocado. Solo fue una pequeña bro...-Fue interrumpido por una patada de Bandana.

-¡Devuelveme mi bandana!

-"Devuelveme mi bandana, devuelveme mi bandana". Ya pareces disco rayado-Se quejo, levantándose y limpiándose el polvo.

-Dime pequeño, ¿que asuntos tienes contra Discord?

-Ha robado mi posesion mas valiosa.

-Toma esta-Dijo, dandole el mango de la espada-Usa esta arma para cobrar tu venganza y recuperar tu honor robado.

Bandana tomo la espada, sintiendo un gran poder recorrer su cuerpo. El Waddle Dee iba a empuñarla, pero este la rechazo, dándole la escusa al dios que aun no estaba preparado para tal poder.

-Ademas-Dijo, dandole la mirada asesina a su rival-Ese malnacido merece una paliza por mis propias manos.

Discord tan solo palecio e intento retroceder, pisando un par de armas encadenadas que pudo reconocer. El dios del caos chasqueo su garra y las grandes cuchillas se trasladaron hacia el, manipulandola como si ya las hubiera usado antes.

-Debiste haber aceptado la propuesta del barbudo, ya que estas son las armas que derrumbaran al olimpo. Eso creo, solo adivino-Dijo nervioso al recibir la mirada de ira del padre de los dioses.

Discord lanzo ambas cuchillas hacia Bandana para darle una gran cantidad de cortadas, pero el Waddle Dee logro esquivarlas y pisar las cadenas, sujetando ambas con fuerzas. El draconequs solo trago fuerte antes de su rival sacara las armas de sus brazos con fuerza, arrancandoselas de golpe.

Los brazos no empezaron a sangrar, a pesar de los exagerados gritos de Discord. Al ver que no se lo tomaban en serio, el dios del caos hizo volver a aprecer sus brazos como si nada y recibio un poderoso puñetazo que lo mando a volar al precipio. Por suerte, para él, logro abrir otro portal hacia otro lugar.

-Perdonad por mi intromision en vuestra batalla, Lord Zeus-Se arrodillo el Waddle Dee ante la deidad.

-No es necesaria vuestras disculpas. Ahora ve y acaba con Discord.

Bandana asintio y salto hacia el precipio, justo antes de que se cerrara el portal, llevandolos a un nuevo lugar.

.

.

.

-¿Donde estaran ese par de mocosos?-Se dijo a si mismo el dios del caos, Bill Cipher, mirando con su unico ojo en las multiples salas de su piramide-Pensandolo bien, hacer un laberinto como guarida no fue la mejor idea.

Cipher escucho un ruido, como derrumbandose algo, y fue a investigar a ver si podia dar con los molestos gemelos. Pero lo que encontro fue a su compañero del caos, Discord, el cual estaba siendo extrangulado por una ser que no podia identificar.

-¡Dame mi bandana, AHORA!-Grito de ira el ser, mientras Cipher se acercaba.

-¿Que pasa Discord? Acaso no puedes con una pera con patas-Se burlo el triangulo,con sus brazos cruzados y aguantando la risa.

-Esto es serio. Bandana esta actuando muy raro, es como si fuera alguien mas. Por favor, ayudame-Dijo con una voz ronca al no poder aguantar mas la respiracion.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo, pero me debes una-Dijo y se acerco un poco mas-Oye enano, ¿que es lo que mas deseas en el universo? Ademas de querer matar a Discord.

-Sucumbir a la galaxia en la oscuridad-Se escucho una voz siniestra por el lugar-¿Podras cumplir eso?

Fue entonces que del cuerpo de Bandana salio una energia oscura que se acumulaba en su cabeza, una esfera para ser exacto, y Bill se acerco un poco mas solo para salir volando del miedo hacia la pared mas cercana al reconocer el ojo marron que se formo en el centro de esta.

-¿Lograras cumplir mi deseo?-Dijo nuevamente la voz, mirando fijamente al triangulo.

-No se que es lo que habras hecho, pero no me pienso arriesgar de nuevo con los Dark Matters.

-¿De que hablas?

-Escuchame muy bien Discord, me costo mil años deshacerme de esas cosas para poder conquistar esta dimensión. No pienso desperdiciar otros mil años por un solo Dark Matter-Dijo serio y chasqueo sus dedos, haciendo un tornado que empezó a absorber a ambos-Nos vemos en la reunión de fin de año. Si sobrevives.

Los tres fueron absorbidos, tranquilizando al fin a Cipher. Fue entonces que sintió como una parte del exterior de su pirámide se destruía, encontrando lo que buscaba.

-Al fin los encontré, Pino y Estrella Fugaz.

.

.

.

Discord aterrizo fuertemente en el suelo, si es que hubiera alguno. Se percato que todo el lugar era una habitación gigante completamente en blanco, no se veía nada a kilómetros. Excepto a Bandana que estaba flotando, inerte y sin consciencia alguna, sobre él.

-Sabes, ya me canse de esto-Dijo, haciendo aparecer la bandana-Aqui la tienes, hagamos que nada de esto paso y volvamos a casa. ¿Que te parece?

Fue entonces que el Dark Matter se desprendio del cuerpo del Waddle Dee, haciendo que este cayera a gran velocidad, siendo sujetado por Discord. Este se fijo que aun tenia pulso pero seguia incosnciente, y tambien vio como el ser oscuro se movia en diferentes direcciones, sin entender el por que.

-Finalmente libre, finalmente podremos sucumbir al universo en la oscuridad. Y todo gracias a ti-Dijo, acercandose a DDiscord frente a su rostro.

-No entiendo, ¿por que estabas dentro del cuerpo de Bandana?

-Mi antigua prisión, aun sigues respirando. Te dejare vivir, solo para que sufras al ver que solo fallaste en tu cometido.

-Él, él, él te resguardaba, ¿por que? ¿por que lo hacia?

-Lo hacia para proteger la galaxia. Pero igualmente fracaso. Y donde estan mis modales que aprendi a la fuerza, te contare lo que sucedio, ya que tu seras el contenedor para la resurreccion de nuestro amo y señor.

"Todo ocurrio hace diez años, poseí el cuerpo de este Waddle Dee para obtener un fragmento del Cristal Magico de Ripple Star, pero esa indeseable bola rosa logro expulsar parte de mi ecencia, mientras una pequeña parte de mi se alentaba de las energias negativas del Waddle Dee, al igual que todos y cada uno de nosotros que lograba poseer a alguien.

Por desgracia, los que poseyeron a la pintora y al pinguino fueron eliminados al ser expuesto durante mucho tiempo por energias positivas y de la luz, siendo yo el unico superviviente de mi raza gracias a que este pequeño poseía energías negativas todo el tiempo debido a su labor como soldado,dándome un festín por cada amenaza que atacaba aquella estrella."

-Pero tu, oh, tu me diste un festín de los mismísimos dioses cuando robaste su posesión mas preciada. Muchas gracias y por ende, tendrás el honor de colaborar en la resurrección del gran Zero para terminar nuestro objetivo. Consumir por completo el universo en la oscuridad.

Discord estaba temblando de miedo mientras el Dark Matter se acercaba lentamente. El draconequs intento abrir un portal con sus garras, pero sus poderes no funcionaban debido a la dimension en la que se encontraban.

-Dimension Desconocidad, muchas gracias Cipher-Maldijo Discord, arrinconandose y aun teniendo a Bandana entre sus garras-Sabia que mis bromas iban a ser pagadas muy caras, pero esto es ridiculo.

-No es ridiculo, solo eres el destrucctor del universo-Dijo el Dark Matter, intentando introducirse al cuerpo del dios del caos.

Pero un destello dorado aparecio detras del draconequs, tratandose de un portal, el cual arrastro a él y a Bandana hacia este, dejando solo al ente oscuro. Al percatarse de que no habia nadie mas que él, solo pego un poderoso grito de ira, pero este grito fue cambiado por uno de desesperacion al sentir como ese universo era destruido lentamente.

.

.

.

En una máquina se encontraba una esfera de vidrio, la cual mostraba al Dark Matter intentando buscar un lugar para refugiarse de la inminente destrucción, gracias al canon láser que disparo en dirección a este, destruyendo por completo la esfera y todo lo que había en él.

Discord y Bandana, siendo este ultimo el que aun seguía desmayado, atravesaron el portal y aterrizaron sobre unas nubes que suavizo su caida. Cuando el dios del caos se repuso, se fijo que estaba rodeado de unos extraños seres, eran blancos por completo, al igual que sus tunicas con bordes dorados, y sus ojos negros y grandes.

-¿Quienes son?-Dijo extrañado el dios.

-Somos los Nexurianos-Dijeron todos a la vez-Somos los guardianes de las dimensiones y protectores de Nexus Star. Y ustedes, Discord de Equestria y Bandana Waddle Dee de Pop Star, han roto una inhumerable cantidad de reglas interdimensionales a la hora de interferir en momentos historicos importantes en estos.

-Es que acaso nunca han escuchado, "Las reglas son para romperse"-Dijo en broma.

-¡Silencio! Vuestro castigo ya ha sido decidido, sereis eliminados de vuestras dimension y los recuerdos de familiares y amigos seran borrados para asegurar el equilibrio en el universo. Y debido a la corrupcion que hicieron en vuestros viajes, no podremos interferir en ellas y puede que algunas sean imposibles de equilibrar.

Los Nexurianos empezaron a acumular una gran energia en sus grandes manos, siendo Discord el unico en sentie un miedo similar a la muerte. Entonces se fijo en su amigo, el sabia que era el unico culpable, su pequeña broma casi hace que destruyan todo su universo. Sin pensarlo dos veces,decidio hacerlo.

-Antes de que nos maten, quiero poder tener una ultims voluntad.

-Pedidla.

-Quiero ser el unico castigado. Bandana solo fue victima de mi broma, el no merece este castigo. El tiene un planeta entero que de seguro que lo extrañara y solo unos cuantos amigos. Estoy seguro que sere facilmente reemplazado en vez de él.

Los grandes seres empezaron a hablar, telepaticamente, hasta su decidion final. Lanzaron la gran energía hacia ambos, la cual los rodeo en un poderoso destello que hizo desparecer a ambos.

.

.

.

Discord abrio sus ojos revelando que estaba en la entrada del bosque Everfree, estando confundido al no saber lo que paso, ademas de que tenia la bandana del Waddle Dee en una de sus garras y la otra estaba a punto de abrir un portal.

Pero un fuerte golpe impidio que hiciera eso, que lo envio al arbol mas cercano, y sintiendo como era ahoracdo por una rama de un arbol a manos de Bandana.

-¡Devuelveme mi bandana!-Dijo, chocando su rostro con el suyo-¡AHORA!

-Claro, aqui tienes-Dijo, poniendole la prenda en su cabeza-Ves, es todo.

Bandana se acomodo mejor su posesion y respiro profundo para calmarse rapidamente. Discord en cambio se estaba marchando del lugar, hasta que fue detenido por eo capitan.

-¿Cual era tu objetivo?-Dijo de forma seria.

-Bueno...-Dijo, intentando inventar una escusa-Veras, Fluttershy me conto de tus ojos amenazantes y sin alma, y queria saber si era verdad o solo estaba exagerando por el miedo que le causaste.

-Sabes, con solo pedirlo lo hubiera hecho. No tenias por que robar mi bandana.

Discord tan solo rios forsosamente, hasta que su conversacion fue interrumpida por un ruido entre los arbustos. El Waddle Dee saco su lanza y se preparo para caulquier ataque, hasta que Fluttershy salio de su escondite.

-¿Fluttershy? ¿Que haces aqui querida?

-Discord, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Y tu tambien Bandana?-Dijo preocupada la pegaso.

-Si, nos encontramos bien-Dijo algo extrañado el draconequs-Pero, ¿por que tan preocuoada? Tu fuiste la que me dijo que viniera a darle una leccion, sin ofender.

-No ofende.

-En realidad, estuve pensandolo, y soy yo la que debo ofrecerte disculpas Bandana. Rainbow me explico tu situacion, del por que debes comer carne para poder sobrevivir. Debi haberte dejado hacerlo.

-En parte, tambien es mi culpa. Debi haberte pedido permiso para poder pescar, ya que tu eres la protectora de los animales y esas cosas. Asi que, igualmente lo siento.

-"¿Que diablos a sucedido?"-Penso Discord al no comprender nada de lo que sucedia.

-"Jamas vi tanta compasion de los Nexurianos hacia alguien, ni menos a alguien tan culpable como tu"-Se escucho una voz familiar en la cabeza del dios del caos.

-"¿Pero que? ¿Quien es?"

-"Soy Meta Knight, el que casi te mata por haberme manchado mi capa favorita"

-"Oh, ya recuerdo. Dime, ¿sabes lo que paso?"

-"Eres unos de los pocos afortunados de conocer a los Nexurianos de tan cerca. Y también de ser perdonados por ellos."

-"¿Perdonado? Significa que no fuimos eliminados?"

-"En parte si, has obligado que el universo se reinicie en un punto en especifico. Para ser exactos, antes de viajar y corromper las dimensiones, ademas, no fuiste el unico en viajar.

-"¿A que te refieres?"

-"Muchas veces se han corrompido las dimensiones debido a los multiples viajes prohibidos que se hacen, es mas, ahora mismo estan viajando seres a otras dimensiones sin creer que tendran consecuencias."

-"¿Que les ocurre a esos viajeros?"

-"Unos tienen la suerte que los Nexurianos les borre la memoria, como ocurrio con Bandana. Pero otros, tienen la desdicha de ser eliminados y ser olvidados por quienes lo conocieron o conoceran. Tu, y muchos otros dioses del caos pueden viajar entre estas para provocar sus poderes, como lo hace Cipher, pero los que se pasan de la raya, sufren las consecuencias. Por cierto, piensa en una escusa que no tenga nada que ver con lo que hablamos."

-"¿A que te refieres?"-Penso y miro al Waddle Dee y a la pegaso, que lo miraban confuso-"Oh, ya entendí"

-¿Que es lo que sucede Dissy?-Preguntó Fluttershy al ver el comportamiento pensativo de su amigo.

-Nada, nada, solo pensaba en algo. Que tiene que ver con el capitán Bandana. Así que,si nos disculpas.

-Oh, claro. Nos vemos mas tarde para el té.

-Traere los sándwich de pepino-Dijo y la pegaso se retiro volando bajo-Ahora Bandana, necesitó contarte algo muy importante. Y debe de ser en privado.

Y antes de que el Waddle Dee sugiriera un lugar, el dios del caos chasqueo sus dedos y desaparecieron del bosque hacia un sitio que les era imposible que les espiaran.

.

.

.

Quinto dia de Twilight.

La princesa y la Hylian siguieron con su entrenamiento con el uso de la magia, siendo Twilight la que avanzaba a mayor velocidad con sus enseñansas, tanto asi que ya podia mover una roca con mucha facilidad.

Mientras, el resto del equipo, entrenaba por su cuenta en otro lado de la escuela, siendo Fluttershy la que intentaba activar su Super Habilidad, como lo habia hecho ayer Rarity sin la necesidad del sombrero de Mirror.

-Solo debes de concentrar te en lo que mas te inspira-Decia Rarity, la cual estaba en una posición de meditación-Eso funciono para mi.

-Lo que mas me inspira-Decia repetidas veces la chica, intentando buscar su inspiración en su mente-"Mis plantas, ellas son mi inspiración. Son parte de mi familia ahora, si les pasara algo, no se que podría hacer sin ellas"

Fue entonces que las cuatro plantas, Venus, Thunder, Fogo y Possom, aparecieron alrededor de Fluttershy, sin que esta se diera cuenta, mientras ponían sus cabezas sobre su "Madre" y un brillo aparecia sobre ella.

Todas interrumpieron su entrenamiento al ver el gran brillo sobre su amiga, y soltar un grito ahogado al comprender lo que sucedia.

-Fluttershy, abre tus ojos-Dijo Sunset-Te asombraras al saber que has superado tu potencial.

Cuando los abrio, se vio rodeada de sus plantas y de sus amigas, las cuales le dedicaban una sonrisa, siendo Rainbow la que forsaba su rostro, al saber que su amiga logro lo impensable.

-Lo logre.

-Lo lograste amiga. Lo lograste.

La corona de hojas con las rosas en la punta de cada una aparecio sobre su cabeza, sus alas del mismo material aparecieron en su espalda y podia sentir un gran poder recorrer su cuerpo. Fluttershy nuevamente poseia el poder de la Super Habilidad, Nature Leaf.

Pero no era la unica en disfrutar de tal poder. Una energia invisible salio del cuerpo de Fluttershy y viajo directamente al collar de Twilight, la cual sintio ese gran poder recorrer su cuerpo en un instante.

-Busca mas, necesito mas para salir de aqui-Volvio a escuchar la voz por su cabeza.

-Si cada una de mis amigas logra una Super Habilidad, de seguro podre sacarte de aqui.

Mientras todas celebraban por el avance de su amiga, un ruido del cielo las interrumpio. Cuando elevaron la vista, vieron como una nave iba a aterrizar cerca de ellas. La nave de Ripple Star aterrizo, siendo Twilight la que salio de esta rapidamente para felicitar a su amiga con un gran abrazo.

-Lo vi todo desde la nave, estuviste increible Fluttershy.

-Muchas gracias Twilight y tambien te hechamos de menos.

-Si, cierto. Estos dos meses fueron eternos.

-¡¿Que?!-Dijo Twilight-Eso es imposible.

-Psst, Twilight-Susurro Rainbow-En algunos planetas pasa mas rapido el tiempo.

-Oh, ahora entiendo. ¿Pasara lo mismo en Equestria?-Se pregunto la princesa.

-Entonces, ¿como te fue?

-Fue un largo proceso, pero todo valio la pena-Dijo y saco el espejo de su bolso, el cual solo la reflajaba a ella-Midnight finalmente fue destruida.

-Y, ¿como lo hicieron?-Preguntó Pinkie emocionada.

-Primero, hicieron eliminar toda corrupcion oscura de mi cuerpo con los cristales magicos que poseian. Luego, debian sacar a esa desgraciada de mi cuerpo, pero ella aun seguia fuertemente aferrada a mi alma. Asi que la reina Ripple expulso mi alma de mi cuerpo y logro separar a Midnight y destruirla con el Cristal Magico. Estuve por lo menos dos semanas en reposo para recuperarme de mi "Muerte y Resurreccion".

-Es bueno que todo esto de Midnight finalmente acabaran-Dijo Sunset.

-Asi es, y princesa. Quisiera disculparme por lo ocurrido hace un par de mes... dias. Actue de forma incorrecta hacia usted y debi haber alguna sugerencia de usted en vez de desquitarme. Lo siento.

-En parte tambien es mi culpa, debi haber comprendido por lo que pasabas.

-¡Estoy hay que festejarlo!-Grito Pinkie de alegria, preparando su cañon de fiestas.

-Mejor guarda el disparo Pinkie-Dijo Sunset por el radio-Uno de los demonios de Cinch esta a punto de activarse.

-Crei que ayer los habiamos encontrado a todos-Se quejo Rarity.

-Asi es, pero esa rata tenia un plan de emergencia por si es que encontraban sus demonios. Hizo encargos a HSD para enviarlos en una fecha especifica y se activaran de inmediato.

-¿Como obtuviste esa informacion?

-Intercambie los planos de todas mis armas a Servicio al Cliente por esa informacion-Dijo en un tono triste-¿Ya decidieron quien ira?

-Que tal si Twilight y yo vamos-Dijo la princesa, recibiendo la aprovacion de todas.

-Hice nuevas flechas, pero las gastes todas-Dijo Linika, arojando su arco y la carcaja-Y buena suerte.

La equestre sujeto el arma y se acomodo la carcaja, despidiendose una ultima vez de sus amigas, mientras que la joven humana preparaba su uniforme de combate, el cual tenia una espada en la cintura y una lanza sujetada en su espalda.

El destello las teletransporto a ambas hacia las afuera de la ciudad, viendo como una esfera de energia se formaba frente a ellas. Twilight preparo su arco y la otra Twilight su espada. Una vez que el destello termino, mostro una caja de regalo de medio tamaño.

-¿Esperamos o la destruimos?-Pregunto la princesa.

-Es mejor esperar a ver que sale.

-¿Crees que sean varios?

-No. Cuando son pequeñas traen a varios demonios, pero cuando son grandes-Dijo, mientras la cajanse movia y se agrietaba-Traen a uno, grande y fuerte.

La caja se destruyo, revelando a otra caja similar a esta. Era de color crema, una cinta roja por su cuerpo y una cola de hojas que salia de esta, además de tener una gran mandíbula y un par de ojos negros.

-Este es nuevo.

-¿Demonio o monstruo?

-Demonio seguro-Dijo y fue al ataque.

Twilight intento rebanar de un solo ataque a la caja, pero esta logro detener la espada con uno de sus cintillos y devolverle el golpe con una tacleada con todo su cuerpo, enviandola a los pies de la princesa.

-Vale, creo que estoy oxidada.

La princesa se sorprendio y lanzo una flecha de fuego, la cual fue tragada por la caja y escupio una flecha normal para despues lanzar una poderosa llamara hacia ambas, siendo desviada gracias a Twilight con su lanza girandola a gran velocidad.

-¿Estas herida?

-No. Pero esa cosa esta a punto de disfrutar del invierno-Dijo, lanzando una flecha de hielo.

El demonio se trago la flecha, solo que esta vez se congelo por completo. La joven vio la oportunidad y, con su espada, destruyo por completo al demonio. La princesa iba a chocar los cinco con su otra yo, pero esta tomo su mano y la llevo detrás de un árbol justo a tiempo de que la poderosa explosión lograra impactar les.

-Siempre se me olvida esa parte-Dijo Twilight.

-Te acostumbra ras cuando uno de ellos te explote en la cara, cree me-Dijo y soltó una risilla.

Twilight levanto su mano con la palma abierta, mientras la princesa devolvía el saludo.

-Recuerda, consigue la energía para poder ser libre.

.

.

.

-¡Que tiene suerte esa desgraciada que no sepa como defenderme!-Grito Sunset el ver una especie de grabacion en donde salia ella, algo lastimada, y sus amigas, junto con Kirby, General Metal y un par de seres que no podia reconocer a simple vista-Que bueno que no recordamos nada. O si no, tendriamos muchos problemas.

La cientifica saco el disco de la computadora y lo junto con otros dos mas, los cuales tenian inscrito "SSB4°T" en la cubierta de estos, y los llevo al sótano real de la escuela. Una vez allí, abrió la rendija de la caldera y los lanzo hacia las tuberías de alta temperatura.

-Pero ese torneo de de otra dimensión. Solo debo esperar que Kirby vuelva con la lista de los nuevos luchadores. Y reservar mis entradas antes de que se agoten-Se dijo antes de salir disparada del lugar, mientras los tres discos se derretian lentamente.

.

.

.

 **Quinto dia en Equestria.**

Me encontraba sobre el lomo de Javi, , en direccion a la pradera en donde nos han dicho que un demonio se acerca al pueblo. El resto del equipo me seguia a todo lo que podia, siendo Rainbow la que tenia una especie de cuidado de no adelantarme.

-¡Debemos de apresurarnos, si los guardias solares llegan esta claro que lo arruinaran!-Ordene y mire a Rainbow-¡Dash, adelantate y si esos idiotas estan diles que los volvere a humillar si no se van!

La pegaso asintió, con una sonrisa en su rostro, y avanzo a gran velocidad hacia la pradera. Una ves que llegamos, Rainbow salio disparada hacia nosotros, siendo Derpy la que recibio a la pegaso. El demonio, el cual era un Cerberus solo que sus cabezas eran felinas.

Todos se prepararon para el combate, pero los interrumpi al ponerme en su camino.

-Antes de que se enfrenten a ese Cerberus, quiero proponerles una pequela apuesta.

-¿De que habla capitan?-Dijo algo nerviosa Vynal.

-Me eh dado cuenta que ustedes ya estan listas para un entrenamiento mas avanzado, pero necesito que demuestren que estan preparadas. El desafio es simple. Derroten a ese demonio de un solo golpe, por separada.

-¿Que? ¡Eso es imposible!-Se quejo Lyra.

-Eso significa que no estan lista para, tanto, mi entrenamiento como el enfrentamiento de demonios mas peligrosos que este. ¿Estan listas?

Las cinco asintieron mirandandose entre ellas, excepto Rainbow que se lanzo nuevamente con lanza en casco. Pero el gran demonio sujeto a la pegaso con su larga cola y empezo a golpearla multiples veces contra el suelo hasta que se harto y la lanzo lejos de alli.

-Sigue viva, no deben de preocuparse.¡¿Quien sigue?!

Lyra fue la siguiente en ir hacia la bestia, sosteniendo una espada con su magia. Intento darle una poderosa cortada a su cola, pero el Cerberus sujeto su cuerpo con una de sus garras y envio hacia uno de los pocos arboles de la pradera, noqueandola al instante.

La que le siguio fue Bon Bon, la cual sufrio el mismo destino de su amiga estrellandose en el mismo arbol. Vynal y Octavia, a pesar de que la primera le corto la cola, no pudieron hacer nada contra el demonio y terminaron igual que sus otras dos amigas.

-Tu turno Derpy.

La pegaso asintio y fue volando a gran velocidad, logrando esquivar los multiples ataques del Cerberus, pudiendo provocarle heridas casi mortales, pero ocurrió lo peor para ella. Una cuarta cabeza salio del lomo, justo cuando ella iba volando sobre este, y le sujeto la cola y la envió hacia el árbol, donde Lyra, Bon Bon y Rainbow ya habían despertado, dejándola fuera de combate.

-¡Son patéticas! ¡No pueden contra un demonio de rango C y así se quieren llamar agentes en cubierto!

-¿Que? ¿De que hablas?-Se pregunto Rainbow.

-Cierto, ¿de que hablas?-Dijo nerviosa Lyra.

-Acaso crees que somo unas espias.

-No creo, lo son. A pesar de vuestro entrenamiento previo al mio, no podeis contra eso-Dije, apuntando mi lanza al Cerberus-Yo les mostrare como se hace.

Y lance mi arma al cielo, la cual se perdio en las nubes, yo simplemente me aleje del lugar junto con Javi, siendo Rainbow la que se interpuso en mi camino.

-¿Que quieres Dash?

-¿Por que se retira si el demonio sigue con vida?

-Ya no mas-Dije y un grito de dolor solto la bestia-Esa es mi tecnica mas poderosa. Rain of Spear.

-Pero solo cayo... ¡Una!-Grito del asombro, de seguro al ver la enorme cantidad de lanzas que caian del cielo.

Cada lanza impacto sobre la bestia, mientras esta intentaba escapar del dolor de cada una de estas, hasta que se detuvo. El Cerberus empezo a inflarse como un globo hasta estallar en una gran explosion, la cual quemo parte de la pradera.

-Las lanzas-Dijo Vynal al ver ls trayectoria de gran parte de estas-Debemos de impedir que lleguen al pueblo.

-Bien hecho pera con patas-Dijo Bon Bon-Ahora tu poderoso ataque va a llegar a Ponyville y de seguro alguien resultara herido.

-Observa bien, por que estoy seguro que te tragaras tus palabras, o yo te las hare tragar.

Fue entonces que las lanzas empezaron a desaparecer una por una, en un pequeña explosion de humo, a excepcion de una la cual pude sujetar antes de que me impactara y sotenerla en mi espalda.

-¡Estais fuera del equipo, todas y cada una de ustedes!-Grite antes de retirarme al castillo-(Es hora de obtener unas respuestas)

 **Continuara...**

 **Todos los personajes y lugares mencionados en este capitulo pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**

 **.**

 **Bueno gente, finalmente pude terminar la penultima parte de esta "Mini Saga", para seguir con algunas cosas que estoy planeando. Por cierto, una vez que termine, ¿quieren que junte todas las partes en un solo capitulo?**

 **Sin nada mas que escribir, nos leemos en otra historia.**


	16. Una Semana Inolvidable Parte Final

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM/Equestria Girls y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Sexto día en Equestria.**

 **(Si ya leyeron este capítulo, bajen hasta la batalla final)**

Había terminado mi entrenamiento, en el cual Rainbow había venido a pesar de lo de ayer. Aún que me dio la escusa que podía entrenar donde quisiera ya que era un reino libre, asi que la deje para que dejara de molestar, pero me arrepenti una vez que termine.

-Por favor Bandana-Dicia de forma amable la pegaso-Podrias entrenarme de forma personal hasta que termine tu estadia.

-Por ultima vez Dash, no. Tengo otros asuntos que atender.

-¿Cuales? Quedarte aqui con tu javali y luego ir al castillo para hablar con tus amigos el resto del dia.

-Rainbow, lo hare por una condicion-A lo que ella solo asintio ilusionada-Quiero que te agaches.

-¿Que?-Dijo, mientras se sonrojaba.

-Que te agaches.

-Yo jamas crei que tu, tu. Tu tenias esos...

-¡Que te agaches tonta!-Le grite, mientras bajaba su cabeza y golpeaba con la parte trasera de mi lanza a un cuerpo invisible.

Lentamente el unicornio se volvia visible y caia al suelo, al igual que un par de dientes de su boca. Bajé del lomo de Rainbow y ella miro al inconsciente pony.

-Entonces, me pediste que me agachara para que pudieras darle un golpe a ese tipo invisible.

-¿Para que creías que te lo pedía?

-No nada, ya se me olvido-Dijo avergonzada y rascando su nuca-Pero, ¿por que estaba invisible?

-Que extraño, creí que preguntarías el por qué le pegue.

-Si golpeas a alguien es por una razón, no sólo por que te cae mal.

-Bien dicho, ademas, estamos rodeados-Dije, al sentir mas presencias por la plaza principal del pueblo-Quiero que te retires con Javi, y es una orden.

-Si capitan-Dijo de forma seria, solo para despues celebrar mientras se retiraba con el jabalí.

Yo tan sólo negué entre risas antes de esquivar una estocada de uno de los tantos ponies invisibles del lugar. Salte para evitar un ataque múltiple mientras cambiaba mi lanza por un baston Bo'.

-No se de quienes sean, pero no me rendire facilemente.

Me lance al ataque y uno por uno caian mis enemigos, pero no importaba cuantos dejaba noqueados, estos se volvian a levantar y se volvian invisibles. Ya me estaba cansando, sentir sus presencias para esquivar sus ataques y golpearlos al mismo tiempo era agotador, asi que me decidi a usar una tecnica la cual aun no perfecciono y es ideal para estos casos.

Empuje a varios que se me lanzaron y di un salto hacia atras, voviendo a sacar mi lanza en el aire, y aterrice mientras acumulaba energia en la punta de mi arma. Senti como todos iban hacia mi a gran velocidad, era justo lo que queria.

-¡Waddle Tornado!-Grite, dando un pequeño salto hacia adelante y enterrando la punta de mi lanza en el suelo, justo frente a la tropa enemiga.

Solo para que despues un poderoso saliera del suelo y empezara a absorver a todos los seres invisibles, los cuales empezaban a salir volando a diferentes direcciones y volvian a ser visibles luego del fuerte golpe del aterrizaje en algunas casas y edificios del lugar. Excepto por uno que aterrizo en la fuente.

Este era un pegaso, con una malla de acero en gran parte de su cuerpo, incluida sus alas, cola y cabeza, que empezaba a salir debilmente de la fuente. Al mirarme este se asusto y no era de esperarse, se trataba del mismo pegaso que amenace con tirarlo del acantilado hace un par de meses.

-Hola, a pasado tiempo-Dije de forma amenazante-Dime, ¿Quien los a enviado a atacarme?

-No te lo pienso decir, ni aunque me lances de la estratosfera.

.

.

.

-¡La princesa Celestia, ella nos envio!-Me confeso el pegaso con miedo, mientras se sotenia de mis pies para impedir que cayera.

Y la cosa era grave, debido a que volaba a unos metros sobre una Hydra, la cual parecia hambrienta.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si, es todo. Ella nos dio la orden luego de que el equipo de espionaje fuera descubierto. Pero por favor, no me sueltes-Dijo esto último ya llorando por su vida.

Al saberlo, tan solo me enojé más y moví mis pies para que se soltará y cayera a la boca de una de las Hydras. Una vez que caía, la bestia se peleaba para ver quién se lo trataría de golpe, pero Rainbow logro atraparlo antes de que eso sucediera.

Ambos nos retiramos hacia el castillo, ya que dejamos por algun lugar al soldado, y empece a prepararme para un nuevo asalto al castillo Canterlot. Me puse mi armadura, al igual que a Javi, y nos diriguimos a la salida, hasta que Rainbow se interpuso en el camino.

-Dash, digas lo que digas, no me haras cambiar de opinion.

-No es eso. Solo queria desearte suerte.

-Gracias y cuidate.

Me subi al lomo de la jabali y salimos disparados a gran velocidad, por las vias del tren, hacia Canterlot. Luego de un par de horas, finalmente llegamos hasta la entrada principal y nos fijamos que nos estaban esperando.

Una gran barricada de sacos de arena estaba en la entrada principal, en donde veia unas ballestas que sobreasalian en la parte superior y que nos apuntaban a ambos. Escuche la orden de disparar y un lluvia de flechas salio de detras de la pared, mientras que las ballestas eran disparadas directamente hacia mi.

Su plan era bastante simple, disparar por ambos flancos sabiendo que solo me podria defender por uno de ellos. Pero hubo un pequeño problema en su plan, es que no saben apuntar. Las flechas que iban en picada pasaron de largo y las que venian de frente fallaron por completo.

Escuche como se estaban preparando para un segundo ataque, pero se dieron cuenta que me iba estrellar contra los sacos de arena para derrumbarla por completo, asi que todos los que estaban alli se empezaron a acumular para impedir eso, aunque igual les fallo el plan.

Javi se detuvo en seco a unos metros de estrellarse y sali disparado hacia arriba, superando la muralla de dos metros. Le dije a mi compañera que se escondiera, aun estando en el aire, y aterrice al otro lado de la pared, viendo que todos los soldados que protegian el sector estaban apoyados en los sacos.

Cuando me dispuse a dejarlos fuera de combate, estos levantaron sus cascos en forma de derrotara y lanzaron sus armas a los lados. Tal parece de que se trata de los mismos guardias que ataque hace meses, asi que solo me dispuse a avanzar por la gran ciudad.

Cuando llegué a lo que parecía el centro de comercio, una gran cantidad de soldados salieron de los edificios, los cuales no dudaron el atacarme. Pero fue la estrategia peor planeada que haya visto en mis años como capitán.

Yo tan salte y use mi movimiento helicóptero, mientras veia como todos chocaban entre si. Yo tan solo suspire y aterrice cerca del monton de incompetentes que se hacen llamar soldados y me adentre mas adentro de la ciudad en direccion al castillo. Pero al llegar, los soldados estaban con una pose de respeto y dandome la via libre hacia la entrada.

-¿Acaso se rinde?-Pregunte de forma seria.

-No. La princesa Celestia nos a dado la orden de no atacar y, que si su objetivo es el castillo, que lo dejemos entrar-Dijo algo nervioso el guardia.

-De acuerdo. Pero ya saben lo que les pasara si esto se trata de un trampa-Dije, guardando mi lanza y viendo como mas nerviosos se ponian el resto.

Estaba claro que Celestia no se iba a arriesgar que su ejercito se vea humillado nuevamente, pero sabia que algo me esperaba atravesando esas puertas. Y así era ya que mi antiguo equipo estaba en el salón principal ya preparadas para el ataque.

Lyra y Bon Bon se lanzaron hacia mi con sus espadas entre sus cascos, pero ellas empezaron a moverse en Zig-Zag y pasaron de largo. Me desconcentre un segundo por su actuar y casi recibo un golpe doble por Derpy y Carrot Top, el cual logre contener con mi lanza pero fue entonces que senti un par de precencias detras de mi a toda velocidad.

Se trataban de Lyra y Bon Bon, las cuales estaban a punto de darme un poderoso ataque con sus cascos traseros. Si evitaba uno de los ataques, tenia que recibir el otro, asi que no tuve opcion y recibi las patadas que me mandaron a volar a uno de los pilares del salon.

A pesar del fuerte golpe, yo aún seguía consciente hasta que recibí otro ataque doble por parte de Vynal y Octavia, las cuales me golpearon con un par de bastones antes de caer adolorido por todos los golpes.

-Ja. ¿Este es el gran capitán de los Waddle Dees y uno de los patéticos Héroes de Dreamland?-Se Burló Vynal.

-Además de que intento comandarnos, a nosotras el mejor grupo de espionaje que Equestria haya podido formar-Dijo sarcastica Carrot.

-Y esta tonta bandana ¿que? ¿Acaso es solo para diferenciarte del resto de tu estupida raza?-Dijo Octavia, sacando mi pocesion más valiosa de mi cabeza-Miren me, soy tan fuerte que puedo vencer a un demonio pero no a seis ponies. Jajajaja.

-Si. Soy el capitán y deben de hacer lo que yo les digo-Dijo en burla Bon Bon, poniéndosela e imitando mi voz.

-Este pañuelo debe de servir para limpiar el polvo, para eso sirven-Dijo Lyra y empezo a usar mi bandana como trapero por el piso, eso ya hizo que me colmara la pasciencia.

-¿No creen que nos estamos pasando un poco?-Dijo Derpy algo nerviosa-Nuestro objetivo era expulsarlo del castillo y mantener a salvo a la princesa.

-No te preocupes. Ese idiota no se podrá levantar luego de la paliza que le dimos-Dijo Lyra, virando hacia el pilar-¿Donde esta?

Fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de darle un fuerte patada en la nuca, la cual la envio a volar al mismo pilar donde yo me estrelle, solo que este se destruyo con el impacto. El resto estaba en sjock por lo que hice, mientras sacudia mi bandana y me la ponia sobre la cabeza, mirando fijamente a las cinco que quedaban en pie.

-No les perdonare por lo que hicieron-Dije, desvaneciendome del lugar-¡Sufriran la ira del Capitan de los Waddle Dees y protector de Dreamland!

Las cinco se asustaron y se pusieron una detras de otra, armadas con sus espadas listas para cualquier ataque. Hasta que Vynal recibio una patada en su mandibula, la cual le hizo volar los lentes y a ella hacia las escaleras que se destruyeron.

Quedaban cuatro y la siguiente fue Bon Bon, al recibir una patada doble en picada en su lomo, mandandola al piso inferior del salon principal. Las tres se asustaron aun mas por la perdida de otra de sus compañeras y empezaban a girar constantemente para saber mi pocicion, la cual era debajo de Octavia. La terrestre recibio un poderoso gancho que la mando al techo, travesandolo y llegando al siguiente piso.

-¿Puedes verlo?-Dijo asustada Carrot Top.

-Es muy rapido. Ni si quiera con mis ojos puedo saber donde se esconde.

-Seran el mejor equipo de espionaje de Equestria-Dije estando detras de ellas, las cuales saltaron hacia atras por el susto-Pero no saben sentir una prescencia aun estando detras de ustedes.

La terrestre se lanzo hacia mi con su espada para darme un poderosa estocada, pero pude desviarla con mi mano derecha y con la izquierda darle un golpe certero en su pecho. Lentamente ella caia al suelo ya vencida, mientras me retiraba escaleras arriba.

-Si lo intentas. No tendre piedad como tus amigas-Dije, sintiendo como la pegaso intento atacarme por la espalda.

-¿Por que no decidiste atacarme como el resto?

-Por que tu si respetaste mi posecion-Dije y toque mi bandana-Por ello no quise hacerlo, pero si intentas atacarme las cosas pueden cambiar.

Derpy tan solo dejo caer su espada, declarandose vencida, mientras yo seguia hacia el salon del trono, hacia Celestia una vez mas. Durante el trayecto, pude sentir la precencia de mas guardias y soldados ocultos en algunas habitaciones, no para un ataque sorpresa, sino por miedo al verme.

.

.

.

-Su majestad, debe escapar-Dijo uno de los guardias-Esa cosa ya vencio al equipo de espionaje en segundo y esta a punto de llegar aqui.

-No, tu vete junto al resto. Yo soy quien tiene que arreglar esto con Bandana-Dijo seria la monarca-Y es una orden soldado. No lo volvere a repetir.

El solsado asintio y salio volvando de alli, justo cuando el Waddle Dee abrio las puertas de golpe con una patada. Celestia dio un largo suspiro y se acerco lentamente al Waddle Dee hasta esta a una distancia prudente frente a él.

-Capitan Bandana. No se cuales sean vuestras intenciones para asaltar el castillo una vez mas-Dijo y saco una espada que llevaba consigo, haciendo que el Waddle Dee se pusiera en un pose de combate-Pero quiero resolver este problema de forma diferente.

La princesa lanzo su arma hacia un lado, creyendo que podria darle la confianza a Bandana para poder razonar, pero se equivoco al ver como saltaba hacia ella con intenciones de atacarla. Ella tan solo se cubrio con sus cascos, y con una barrera magica, para retener el ataque, hasta que escucho como un liquido se vertia.

-¿Té verde o rojo?-Dijo Bandana, en donde estaba frente a una mesa pequeña de madera, en donde sostenia una tetera y estaba preparando una taza de té.

-No entiendo. Creia que...

-¿Creyo que la atacaria?-A lo que Celestia asintio-No su majestad, como usted misma lo pidio, solo queria preparar las cosas para nuestra plactica.

-¿Y por que todo esto?

-Mi maestro me enseño que la mejor forma de conversar un tema importante es con un relajante té-Dijo, sirviendo la bebida caliente-¿Le gustaria acompañarme?

La princesa solo asintio y se sento en el pequeño cojin frente a la mesa, mientras levitaba la taza y bebia el refrescante té. Bandana se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, viendo una gran cantidad de guardias que estaban espiándolos.

-A no ser que les pateé el trasero, quiero se bajen y suban toda esta colina cien veces. ¡Y es una orden!

Todos se despidieron con una pose militar y salieron corriendo del lugar a toda velocidad. El capitán volvió a la mesa y empezó a relajarse con el té.

-Lo siento por eso, pero necesitábamos estar a solas para nuestra charla. ¿Podria usted iniciar el por qué le dio la orden a Twilight de obtener información acerca de las habilidades de Kirby?

-Es complicado. Pero es mejor comenzar con el inicio del problema...

"Todo ocurrió hace miles de años, nuestros padres habian dejado este mundo y mi hermana y yo teniamos que hacernos responsables por el cuidado de nuestro reino. Hasta que él llego.

-Hola y bienvenida a HollyNightMare, heredera al trono, su majestad Celestia.

Se hacia llamar 'Servicio al Cliente' y me confeso que mis padres dependian de sus productos y servicios constantemente. Incluso dijo que encabezaban la lista de los mas grandes compradores en toda su historia. Que tonta fui al caer en sus alagos."

-Le convencio que comprara sus demonios y objetos peligrosos.

-Asi es. A pesar de que yo no queria, él me daba amenazas indirectas de que su jefe atacaria nuestro mundo con sus demonios y que lo conquistaria. Pero hubo alguien que tuvo compasion conmigo y me ayudo en aquel dificil momento, Samuel Shimmer.

-El abuelo de Sunset. Un gran inventor en la historia universal por el primer comunicador entre dos planetas de diferentes galaxias. Perdón por la interrupción.

-No tienes por qué-Dijo amablemente y dio un suspiro antes de continuar.

"Me dijo que conocia a mis padres y que me ayudaria en todo lo posible ante mis problemas contra Nightmare. Propuso la idea de hacer compras falsas, dandole el respectivo dinero por estos, y midntras que yo creaba demonios falsos y que facilmente fueran derrotados por mis tropas o por mi misma."

-Pero todo ello llevo a un gran coste y el por qué de mis cometidos-Dijo, abandonando la mesa y yendo hacia una pared-Este es el motivo por el que quiero poder copiar las habilidades de Kirby.

Con su magia, reveló una puerta camuflada que, al abrirla, el capitán quedó perplejo al ver tal criatura que no veía hace años.

-Un Dark Matter-Dijo, viendo a tal criatura de un solo ojo encerrado en una esfera de cristal-¿Como es posible que usted haya podido capturar a uno de ellos? Y de esa forma.

-No es asi. Cuando creaba a los demonios con magia prohibida, aunque en ese entonces no estaba prohibida, debia extraer la oscuridad que los hacia feroces e incontrolables bestias. Al extraerla y almacenarla esta energia, lentamente se formaba este ser sin sentimientos ni compasion.

-Esa esfera, siento un gran poder de la luz a su alrededor. ¿Asi es como a podido mantenerlo todos estos años?

-Correcto. Pero tambien tengo miedo que se libere por la accion de alguien quien no conoce este poder y destruya todo mi mundo.

-Y tambien el universo. No se preocupe, me contactare con Sir Arthur y el sabra que hacer con eso-Dijo Bandana, mientras Celestia lo abrazaba con lagrimas en su rostro-Su majestad, por favor, no soy Kirby.

-Lo siento, pero es que no pude contenerme-Dijo, bajando al capitan y ambos volvieron a la mesa-Por cierto, ¿como supiste sobre el equipo de espionaje que infiltre a tu equipo y tambien sobre la mision que le encomende a Twilight?

-Discord.

-Ya vera ese engreido bueno para nada.

-Tambien quiero preguntarle otra cosa y sobre el espejo-Dijo, poniendo nerviosa a la princesa-Segun los registros de HNM que me confirio Sir Falspar, la venta del espejo portal venia junto a la caja de monstruos. ¿Que fue lo que realmente queria comprar aquella vez?

-Veras, todo comenzo luego de unos siglos del destierro de Luna. Este castillo finalmente estaba terminado y poco a poco llevabamos las cosas del castillo del bosque Everfree, entre ellas estaba el espejo que creo mi maestro, Starwirls el Barbado, con el cual desterró a las sirenas que creaban el caos en nuestro mundo.

-El Equipo Melodía.

-Si no fuera por ellas, de seguro mi reino hubiera sucumbido al caos y la destrucción nuevamente. Siguiendo con mi historia, una vez que todo estaba en su sitio me dispuse a colocar el espejo de mi maestro en una habitación secreta, hasta que por accidente lo rompí.

-Ya veo. Entiendo lo que sucedió. Ese espejo era el legado y recuerdo de vuestro maestro, mi bandana representa lo mismo. Es por eso que usted compró aquel espejo portal, pero de seguro no tenía el dinero suficiente y Servicio al Cliente le ofreció un Pack más barato que incluía aquella caja llena de demonios.

-En parte tienes razon, pero en realidad yo ya habia visitado ese mundo en el pasado en donde conoci al amor de mi vida.

"Todo comenzó cuando leí el diario de mi difunto maestro, del por qué lo creo y como era aquel lugar, y también de que cualquiera que lo atravesará sufría una destrica y rara transformación. Yo decidí saber más sobre ese mundo y descubrir las rarezas que explicaban el diario y fue cuando lo conocí a él.

Era un joven colono, de tez y cabello negro, ojos rojos y una hermosa sonrisa de confianza. Se llamaba Sombra y el descubrio como salia de la roca en donde el estaba descanzando luego de un arduo trabajo en la pequeña villa en la que vivia. No se asusto ante mi presencia, dandome la excusa que cosas raras pasaban en aquel lugar, ni tampoco por mi atuendo.

Ambos empezamos a sentir algo el uno con el otro. Las visitas que hacia eran más frecuentes, de una vez a la semana pasaban a tres o incluso la semana entera. Hasta que una cosa paso a la otra y nos casamos luego de un par de años de noviazgo."

-Vaya, eso es algo imposible de creer. Pero, ¿luego que paso?

-Luego tuve que hacer mi estadia un poco más larga que las anteriores veces.

-¿Se debía a una situación que implicaba de la energía Equestre usada de mala manera?

-No exactamente, mi estadía duro unos nueve meses.

El Waddle Dee comprendió la indirecta y escupió su té por la sorpresa hacia la princesa, la cual sólo cerro sus ojos ante el disparo de agua tibia. Una vez que terminó, Celestia sólo uso su magia para secarse rapidamente pero las sorpresas no terminaron y Luna envio a volar ambas puertas con su magia. Bandana no se inmuto ante ello ante ello y siguio bebiendo su té, viendo como ambas hermanas entablaban una conversacion.

-¡¿Tuviste hijos y jamas me lo contaste?!-Grito, con la voz real de Canterlot, mientras acorralaba contra la pared a su hermana mayor.

-Espera Luna, yo te lo puedo explicar. ¿Me podrias ayudar Bandana?

Bandana termino su té y se acerco a ambas hermanas, estando entre ambas, intentando detener una posible pelea entre ambas.

-No tengo nada que decir. Estoy igual de impresionado que usted princesa Luna, ademas eso explica el por que en aquella mansion que encontre en el bosque habian algunos cuadros con unos niños que se parecian a usted princesa Celestia.

-¿Encontraste la mansión en la que vivía?

-Creo que si. Hace un par de días antes de venir aquí, fui al campamento Everfree para encontrar el lugar más tenebroso del lugar. Los hermanos encargados del lugar me dirigieron hacia una mansión abandonada en donde vi esos cuadro, al igual que esto-Dijo, registrando su bandana y sacando un cuadro.

En este se veia a Celestia y a Sombra, con la vestimenta elegante de aquella epoca, al igual que una pequeña niña entre ellos, de cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos rojos, la cual también tenía un traje elegante de la época.

-Mi pequeña Luna-Dijo mientras las lagrimas salian de su rostro y sosteniendo el cuadro con su magia-Como me hubiera gustado verte crecer mi pequeña.

-¿Le pusite mi nombre?-Dijo Luna, a lo que su hermana asintio abrazando el cuadro-Perdoname por lo de hace rato, solo que me sorprendiste ante todo esto. Pero, ¿por que dijiste que te gustaria verla crecer?

-Resulta que los humanos empezaban a sospechar de que era una "Bruja", por el hecho de que desaparecia sin dejar rastro alguno. Asi que decidi finguir mi muerte por una grave enfermedad, mientras Sombra lograba distraer a todos, culpandolos por mi muerte, dandome el tiempo suficiente para poder volver a mi mundo.

-Lo siento tanto hermana.

-No, era lo que debia pasar. Algun dia debia dejar ese mundo para siempre-Dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas y yendo hacia el Waddle Dee-Bandana no se como agradecerte.

-Sólo hice lo que debía y yo también debo disculparme por lo ocurrido recientemente.

-No te preocupes, racionaremos los MaxiTomates que aún nos quedan para las tropas que hayas lastimado.

-Gracias por comprender y si me disculpan, me retiro al castillo. Debo informar a Sir Arthur sobre lo del Dark Matter-Dijo, arrodillándose frente a las alicornios antes de retirarse por la puerta principal, hasta que cayó de repente afirmándose con sus manos.

-¡Bandana!-Gritaron ambas hermanas, yendo hacia él-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Nunca había sentido tal poder. Incluso supera el de mi maestro.

-"En eso tienes razón Bandana"-Se escucho la voz de Meta Knight en la cabeza de los tres-"Incluso aquí, en Final Destination, puedo sentir esa energia como si la tuviera de frente."

-Pero, ¿de donde proviene maestro?

-"Solo es una suposición, pero esa energía es de Twilight. Creo que una energía oscura la a corrompido y ocupa su cuerpo para cometer sus actos"-Dijo, a lo que Celestia dio un grito ahogado al pensar lo que le podría pasar a su estudiante-"Debes de volver a la Tierra cuanto antes"

Bandana asintió y se dirigió a la ventana que, al abrirla, vieron como Rainbow salio disparada por esta. Ambas princesas fueron a ver como estaba y el Waddle Dee se disponia a diriguirse al castillo de Ponyville.

-¡Bandana espera!-Grito Rainbow, deteniendo al capitan.

-¿Que sucede Dash?

-Es sobre el espejo-Dijo y saco la parte superior de este, completamente carbonizado-Spike me llamo ya que el espejo estaba moviendose de forma brusca. Cuando llegue, vimos como se empezaba a trizar y termino por explotar. Esto fue lo unico que encontramos por el lugar destruido.

-Chicas, lo siento. Pero estan solas ahora-Dijo, sosteniendo la pieza y como esta se volvia cenizas.

.

.

Día 6 de Twilight.

-Muy bien, sigue asi-Animaba Linika a la princesa-Solo unos pocos metros más.

Y no era para más, ya que Twilight empezaba a levitar una gran roca, de por lo menos dos metros de alto, cinco metros adelante con su magia. La joven finalmente lo habia logrado, dejando caer la roca, produciemdo un pequeño temblor, y cayendo de rodillas por el agotamiento.

-Finalmente lo logre-Dijo cansada, levantando su pulgar-Finalmente puedo controlar mi magia en este cuerpo. Y te lo debo todo a ti Linika.

-No tienes por que agradecer-Dijo la Hylian, levantando a la joven y ayudandole a caminar-Somos amigas, es comun que nos ayudemos mutuamente.

-¿Estan listas?-Dijo Sunset por el radio.

-Asi es, puedes teletransportarnos.

Ambas chicas desaparecieron de la llanura y aparecieron de vuelta en la base, en donde fueron recibidas por todas sus amigas por un gran abrazo por su gran avance. Pero el momento fue interrumpido por la alarma de una anomalia que era atravesada.

-Es en el parque de la ciudad. Ya están evacuando ante un posible peligro. Fluttershy, Twilight, preparen se-Ordeno Sunset, a lo que ambas chicas asintieron.

-Tienes que ir con ellas-Dijo la voz a Twilight-De seguro alguna de ellas podrá usar su Súper Habilidad para poder acelerar el proceso de mi liberación.

-De acuerdo-Susurro la princesa y se diriguio a la cientifica-Disculpa Sunset, ¿podria ir con ellas a esta mision?

-¿Estas segura? Acabas de terminar tu entrenamiento y pareces muy cansada.

-No te preocupes Sunset-Dijo Fluttershy.

-Nosostras le estaremos apoyando ante cualquier problema.

-De acuerdo. Pero tengan cuidado-Dijo y las tres se pusieron sobre el teletransportador-Mucha suerte chicas.

Fue lo ultimo que escuharon antes de aparecer en parque, a unos metros frente al portal en donde podria aparecer un monstruo o un demonio.

-Deja que ellas ataquen, asi hay mas posibilidad de que usen sus grandes poderes.

-Oigan chicas. ¿Ese no es Galbo?-Dijo al contemplar a la criatura que salió del portal.

Las tres vieron al demonio, sólo que su color de escamas era rojo en vez de violeta y era mucho más pequeño que antes, casi del mismo tamaño que Kirby. Las chicas no aguantaron y se acercaron, haciendo que la lindura del mini demonio las cautivara.

-Eres tan lindo-Dijo Fluttershy, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos y este le sonreia.

-Y tan tierno-Dijo Twilight, mientras el demonio saltaba a sus brazos.

-Te pareces tanto al...-Pero fue interrumpida la princesa cuando el pequeño erupto humo, dejando su cara llena de ollin-Hijo de Kirby. ¿Seran parientes?

-Tal vez. Bandana nos dijo que habian varias manadas de Galbos en la zona volcanica de Dreamland y que el hijo se Kirby es lider de todas ellas.

-Como me gustaria que te quedaras pequeño, pero debes de volver. Tus padres deben de estar muy preocupados-Dijo Fluttershy, a lo que el demonio nego con su cuerpo-¿Que? ¿Por que no pequeño?

Fue entonces que todas escucharon un gruñido, muy parecido al de un gorila, que provenía del portal. Las tres se prepararon para un posible combate contra la criatura que saldria del portal, siendo una especie de gorila, el cual tenia un casco verde y una playera y pantalones del mismo color, al igual que un gran martillo sobre su hombro.

Las tres sabían de quien se trataba, Bonkers el experto martillero, pero les resultaba raro el gran grito de batalla que hizo al salir del portal. La princesa fue la primera en atacar, levitando una gran roca del lugar que lanzó hacia el demonio, pero esta fue destruida a mitad de camino por un disparo de energía que salió del portal.

Pero eso no fue todo, ya que Bonkers fue electrocutado por el otro lado del portal, ya que se veía una pinza eléctrica que salía del otro lado, al igual que el gran demonio UFO, Duboir. Este tenia sus ojos serios, mientras negaba constantemente hasta que vio a las tres figuras frente a él.

Este se acerco a las chicas, mientras hablaba en diferentes idiomas, algo que empezaba a confundir al grupo, hasta que pudo encontrar el lenguaje adecuado en su base de datos.

-¿Me entienden ahora?-Dijo el demonio, en un tono robotico.

-Si, ahora si.

-Perdón por la irrupción de mi compañero y del pequeño que se nos escapó. Hemos tenido unos cuantos problemas con las habilidades del resto, y hablando de los niños nadie los esta viendo.

-Ghaw-Se escucho un gruñido agudo detrás de la nave-Ghaw.

-¡Que lindura!-Dijeron las tres mientras se acercaban al pequeño Sparky.

Pero no fue el único en salir del portal, también salió todo el grupo de pequeños demonios, como HotHead, Chilly, Bugsy, Pengi y Bang Bang, todos casi del mismo tamaño que Kirby. Las tres chicas tomaron a los pequeños para acariciarlos y darles mimos, mientras Duboir y Bonkers, ya recuperado, solo observaba contentos al ver tal tierna escena.

Pero no todo podia ser perfecto y eso lo sabia la ente que estaba encerrada en el collar de Twilight. Esta, logrando materizalizar su mano fantasmal, estiro hasta un par de metros y perforo el aire con sus garras, haciendo que un brillo saliera de los agujeros. Hasta que tiro hacia abajo su mano y abrio un portal, de un tono violeta oscuro, llamando la atencion de todos y sin notar como el brazo volvia al collar.

Las tres jóvenes guerreras se prepararon para el posible enemigo que saldría, siendo tres esferas flotantes de diferentes colores, poseyendo algo en su interior.

-¿Esfespectros? ¿Como es posible?-Se sorprendio Duboir al ver a los entes flotantes.

-¿Los conoces?-Pregunto sorprendida Fluttershy.

-Asi es, son seres creados por las Esferas de Energia del Lor. Pero estos no poseen estas partes-Respondio, contemplando mejor el interior de los entes-Tal parece que usan una fuente de energia diferente, aunque no logro identificarior

-Llevense a los pequeños de aqui, nosotras nos haremos cargo-Dijo Twilight, mientras las otras dos se preparaban para el combate.

El UFO asintió y junto a Bonkers tomaron a todos los demonios, siendo el simio con sus grandes brazos y Duboir bajaba para que el resto se subieran a él.

Twilight y Fluttershy se lanzaron hacia los Esfespectros con sus armas, un lanza y una espada respectivamente, mientras que Twilight lograba crear esferas de energia en sus manos y lograba lanzarlas. Los proyectiles impactaron a los demonios, provocando una nube de polvo la cual aprovecharon sus amigas para dañar gravemente con sus armas a los demonios.

Pero estos no se iban a quedar de alas cruzadas y lanzaron una gran cantidad de esferas desde su interior, las cuales poseian los elementos del hielo, fuego y electricidad. Estos fueron rechazados por Twilight y Fluttershy con sus armas, las cuales quedaron gravemente dañadas e inutilizadas, mientras que la pricesa, a pesar de convocar un escudo, el impacto eletrico la rodeo por completo y dejandola fuera de combate.

Bonkers intento ir a ayudarlas, pero todos pequeños se adelantaron, siendo Bugsy el que se llevaba a la princesa con sus poderosas pinzas. Una vez que la dejo con los mayores, estos empezaron a verificar si aun seguia con vida, gracias a la tecnologia de Duboir, mientras que los demonios empezaban a atacar con sus movimientos a los Efespectros.

Galbo y Hothead lanzaron una fuerte llamarada hacia el ser eléctrico, haciéndolo retroceder hacia Pengi, quien lanzó una ráfaga de viento congelante. Pero ahí no acabo la cosa ya que Sparky salto sobre él y empezó a absorber la electricidad en la que estaba compuesto su interior.

Aunque un fuerte tiro hizo que cayera siendo atrapado por Bugsy con sus pinzas antes de caer y Bang Bang aprovecho para estrellarse con un poderosa explosion, provocada por él y el Efespectro. El pequeño misil salió disparado hacia atrás, terminando en un perfecto aterrizaje y algo mareado por tantas vueltas.

Twilight y Fluttershy ya habian acabado con los otros dos demonios e iban a ayudar a su amiga, pero vieron como los pequeños ya destruían al ente eléctrico. Fue entonces que la princesa volvia a recuperar la consciencia y veia como celebraban todos ante la victoria contra los Efespectros.

-Lo siento tanto-Susurro, sujetando el collar con fuerza que estaba debajo de su blusa-No pude hacer que activaran sus Super Habilidades.

-No te preocupes-Contesto la voz, mientras Twilight veia como una energia oscura entraba en el collar-Estos demonios son mas que suficiente para estar un paso mas cerca para ser libre.

-¿No crees que es peligroso absorber la ecencia de los demonios?

-Energia es energia niña. Cualquier cosa me sirve con tal de que mi alma sea libre de esta prision en la que me conferi hace años.

La joven estaba prepcupada ante su amiga cautiva, en especial desde que empezo a absorber las energias de sus amigas sin que estan tuvieran las Super Habilidades. Pero sabia que todo esto lo hacia por una buena causa.

Una vez que todas se despidieran de los demonios, estos volvieron a Dreamland por el mismo portal de donde salieron, justo antes de que este se cerrara. También era el turno de las tres jóvenes para retirarse del lugar, y viendo como lentamente el parque volvía a albergar a sus visitantes, siendo las chicas las que fueron teletransportadas devuelta a la base.

Cuando llegaron, vieron como el resto del equipo estaba frente a la computadora principal y sorprendiéndose al ver a las cuatro grandes criaturas que aparecían en la gran pantalla. Se trataba de los cuatro Golems elementales que lentente a la escuela.

-¿Como es posible que ellos estan acercandose?-Dijo Twilight-Creiamos que siempre atacaban en pareja para que nos dividieramos.

-Asi es, pero es posible que se trate de esa planta que creio de la nada y exploto en una nube de polem gris.

-¿Polem gris?-Dijo sorprendia Fluttershy, sacando su libro de herbologia universal y buscando una planta en especifico-¿Se parecía a esta?

-Si, es esa-Respondio sorprendida la científica al ver a la planta holográfica, de tallo alto y una esfera que estaba apunto de explotar-¿Que es lo que hace?

-Ese polem que lanza es feromona que atrae a todos los demonios del planeta. Es usado por cazadores en los antiguos planetas en donde Nightmare albergaba a sus demonios. Esa planta esta prohibida, tanto su venta como su cosecha debido a su peligrosidad.

-Recuerdo haber leido un articulo de una planta con esas carecteristicas en los catalogos de HNM, pero en HSD no hay ninguno.

-Y asi es-Dijo la maestra Chrysalis, agitada y cansada, diriguiendose hacia el grupo-Chicas, lo siento. No fue mi intencion hacerlo pero...

-Sabía que no podía confiarme en alguien como tú-Dijo la princesa enojada-Eres igual que la Chrysalis de Equestria, una farsante y chantajista. Te aprovechaste de la confianza de mis amigas y ahora quieres desaserte de todas para hacerte de la escuela.

Nadie crei lo que dijo la princesa contra la maestra de Herbologia, siendo ambas Sunset en hacer un Face-Palm ante la acusacion de la Equestre.

-Espera Twilight-Dijo Fluttershy en defensa de la Herbolaria-No puedes culparla sin dejar que se explique primero. Maestra, puede seguir.

-La Demmuns Atracttuss que poseia, me fue robada ayer por la noche.

-¿Que?

-Ese es el nombre de la planta-Contesto Fluttershy ante la duda de sus amigas.

-Vi las camaras de seguridad y no crei lo que veia-Termino, sacando un chip de memoria y se pasaba a Sunset-¿Puedes reproducirlo?

La cientifica solo asintio y registro los dados del chip hasta encontrar el video. En el se veia como un especie de garra fantasmal violeta y como esta destruía de un solo zarpazo la gruesa pared de hierro y sacaba un caja que se encontraba del otro lado, desapareciendo instantáneamente. Nadie comprendía como pudo pasar aquello, hasta que la misma garra apareció frente a la princesa desde su collar.

-¿Fuiste tú?-Dijo, dando la vuelta sin que nadie pudiera ver la garra-¿Porque y como lo hiciste?

-Gracias a toda la energía que has podido recolectar, he podido poder materializar esta garra con parte de tu magia. Y necesitaba esa planta, esos demonios que antes luchaban con tus amigas de seguro haran que activen sus Super Habilidades para absorber su poder y finalmente ser libre.

-Se que sonare como Twilight, sin ofender-Se disculpo Rainbow con la princesa, la cual solo sonreia nerviosa-Pero ¿por que usted tenia algo tan peligroso como eso?

-Servicio al Cliente.

-Oh si, el jefe de HSD era experto en persuadir a sus compradores cuando era empleado en HNM-Dijo Sunset, controlando el sistema de seguridad externo de la escuela.

-Era joven y me convenció en comprar un Pack barato que incluia la semilla de esa planta y otra semilla que necesitaba en ese entonces. La cual usaria para humillar a Cadence-Se confeso, diciendo lo ultimo en susurro.

-Chicas, preparense. La ultima defensa de la escuela a caido y los Golems se estan acercando mas y mas. Las teletransportare detras de los demonios y deberan de atacarlo de inmediato para prevenir que destruyan parte o total de la escuela-Todas asintieron, mientras sacaban todo el arsenal posible que podrian llevar.

Entre estos estaban un par de espadas en la cintura, una lanza y un martillo en la espalda y en sus bolsos traian una gran cantidad de bombas con diferentes efectos, como fuego, hielo y electricidad. Y en sus manos traian un escudo y otra espada mas. Una vez listas, Sunset las teletransporto detrás de los demonios, viendo a través de las cámaras instaladas en sus drones, por si es que necesitaban ayuda alguna.

-Maestra Chrysalis, necesito que informe a la directora y a los maestro para que evacuen a todos los estudiantes a la base-Dijo, mientras preparaba una vez más el teletransportador-Debemos de sacar a todos de aquí para que no se cobren victimas inocentes

La Herbolaria asintio y salio corriendo lo mas rapido posible hacia la escuela, mientras la cientifica marcaba en el comunicador de su NDS a su mejor amiga.

-Vamos Sammy, contesta de una buena vez enana engreida...

.

.

.

El resplandor de la teletransportacion llamo la atencion de los demonios elementales, los cuales fueron atacados de forma inmediata por todo el equipo, siendo Linika y Twilight en lanzar flechas de luz a los Golems que, en vez de producir cegera temporal, produjo un fuerte dolor a sus cuerpos artificiales.

Twilight, Sunset, Pinkie, Rainbow y Applejack se volvieron a lanzar hacia los Golems con sus espadas, logrando destruir al demonio de hielo por completo. Fluttershy, usando Nature Leaf, hizo crecer un par de brazos hecho de raíces y aplastó al ente de piedra, dejando solo polvo de este.

Rarity, con Mega Mirror, convocó una gran cantidad de espejos, los cuales absorbían rápidamente al Golem de agua hasta dejarlo completamente seco. Por último, Twilight con la Súper Habilidad Flare Beam lanzó tres grandes esferas de energía al instante de su varita, las cuales se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia el demonio de fuego, extinguiéndolo por completo.

El equipo entero empezo a celebrar por su victoria contra los demonios elementales, siendo Linika y Twilight las que se acercaban a sus amigas, hasta que lo inevitable ocurrio. Los espiritus debilidados de los Golems empezaron a viajar hacia la princesa, mientras su collar se desprendia de su cuello, sorprendiendo a todas sus amigas, y como este flotaba frente al grupo.

-Twilight, ¿donde encontraste eso?-Pregunto Sunset.

-No es lo que creen. Ella no es Midnight, es una antigua inventora de hace años y que era la dueña del castillo donde fue hecho la Crystal Prep. Ella me pido ayuda al ser la única que podía escucharla y no podía negarme un alma que ha pasado muchos siglos encerrada-Defendió la princesa al espíritu, mientras este se empezaba a formar lentamente en un tono violeta oscuro.

-¡¿Como puedes caer en una treta tan barata como esa?!-Grito Rainbow con ira-Ella es Midnight, la misma que casi causa la destrucción de nuestro mundo.

-Ella me advirtió que ustedes estarían en contra.

-¿Y por lo menos te ha dicho su nombre?-Dijo Pinkie, a lo que la princesa reflexionó ante eso.

-Es cierto, nunca me has dicho tu nombre.

-Eso es muy sencillo, tus amigas y tu ya lo han dicho-Se escucho la voz, finalmente tomando una forma humanoide, con grandes alas, afiladas garras, ojos blancos y grandes colmillos-Midnight Sparkle y tu seras mi nuevo cuerpo.

El espiritu demoniaco entro de golpe al cuerpo de la princesa, mientras esta perdio la consciencia y levitaba frente al grupo qje solo veia con indignacion la transformacion que sufria la Princesa de la Amistad. Su cuerpo entero se volvio oscuro, las alas negras brotaron de su espalda, las grandes garras en sus manos de formaron, al igual aue el resto de su cuerpo se corrompia hasta formar nuevamente a Midnight a la vida.

-¡Ooooooh si!-Grito de alegría la demonio-Finalmente, luego de décadas encerreda finalmente pude salir. Y este cuerpo tiene mucho poder y es bastante atractivo.

-No te saldrás con la tuya demonio.

-Oh, las tontas creen que podrán rescatar a su amiga. Ah claro, recurriran al viejo truco de "Se que te encuentras alli, lucha contra ese demonio"-Dijo en burla-Jajajaja. Twilight esta atrapada, sin poder hacer nada. Encerrada en su propio cuerpo solo por querer ayudar a un desconocido. Y para no tener indeseables visitas de una esfera con patas engreida.

Y estiro su brazo, acumulando energia oscura en su palma y lanzando el proyectil a gran velocidad hacia el portal, destruyendolo por completo. Sunset no podia creer lo que pasaba fue la primera en confrontar a la demonio alada.

 **(Midnight Sparkle. Boss Theme, Primera Fase)**

La demonio vio como la joven guerrera iba a gran velocidad hacia ella, con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos y una espada en ambas manos, pero ella logro detener el ataque con un espada que sacó de un portal que ella creó, de una larga hoja y de mango azul, la vuelta era reconocible para la Hylian.

Se trataba de la Master Sword, la misma arma con la que su padre logro destruir al mal encarnado conocido como Ganon. Linika estaba enfada al ver como alguien de oscuridad portaba el arma sagrada de su tierra y apunto con su flecha de luz hacia Midnight, la cual aun seguia combatiendo contra Sunset.

El proyectil salio disparada a todoa velocidad, resplandeciendo en un gran brillo que alumbro todo el lugar, pero la demonio logro esquivarla teletransportando justo a tiempo, siendo la flecha la que pasó por encima del hombro.

-La estúpida con las flechas sagradas será un gran problema-Se dijo Midnight, al ver como Linika se preparaba para disparar varias flechas a la vez y lanzado la Master Sword hacia atras por un portal-Pero sólo por un momento.

Las flechas viajaron de forma directa a la demonio alada, la cual no hizo nada para defenderse excepto levantar su palma frente a ella. Los proyectiles sagrados se detuvieron frente a ella y, con un chasquido, estas se volvieron violeta oscuro y dieron la vuelta apuntando a Linika y diriguiendose hacia ella.

La Hylian tan solo corrio para poder evitar el ataque de las flechas de oscuridad, las cuales explotaban al contacto del suelo. Al intentar esquivar la ultima flecha, la onda expansiva la alcanzo y la envio directo a Midnight, la cual se teletransporto frente a ella. La demonio la agarro del cuello e hizo levitar su carcaja con flechas y su arco.

-No necesitaras esto-Dijo la demonio y, usando su garra, abrio un portal enviando las cosas de Linika-Espero que hayan sido de gran valor sentimenta. ¡Ya que nunca las volveras a ver!

Y lanzo con fuerza a la Hylian y ella tambien se lanzo con tal de despedazarla con sus garras. Pero antes de poder lograrlo, un gran tronco la envio a volar al cielo, mientras Linika era detenida suavemente por un comodo arbusto de hojas. La joven vio como Fluttershy habia activado su Super Habilidad nuevamente.

Midnight se sorprendio ante los poderes de la chica y fue a atacarla, yendo en picada con sus filosas garras, para deshacerse de su nueva amenaza. Fluttershy intento detenerla con diferentes árboles que hacía crecer, pero la demonio lograba teleltransportarse a tiempo antes de estrellarse en estos.

Cuando llegó frente a ella, la joven hizo crecer un árbol de estacas afiladas para detener su ataque, pero Midnight logro esquivarlo a tiempo, viajando detrás de ella. Fluttershy intento golpearla con un fuerte patada en la cara, pero la demonio logro sujetar su pierna y luego su cuello para levantarla, absorviendo sus poderes por su collar.

Sus amigas iban todo lo que podían para poder liberarla, hasta que Midnight la libero, lanzándolas contra ellas y siendo Applejack la que detuvo a la inconsciente chica. La demonio se volvió a elevar y sobre su cabeza empezaba a materializarse algo que no podía creer el equipo.

-¿Sorprendidas?-Dijo la demonio la cual poseía una corona de espinas y rosas negras-Pues no han visto lo que puedo hacer.

Levanto su mano y la tierra empezó a temblar, haciendo que un par de capullos gigantes de raíces aparecieran. Las chicas se prepararon para el posible enemigo que saldría de las raíces, los cuales se trataban de grandes troncos, los cuales tenia una gran llama sobre ellos, y grandes brazos, en el izquierdo había una gran Maza y en la izquierda una ametralladora giratoria.

-¿Que diablos se supone que es eso?-Reacciono Rainbow ante los dos colosos de dos metros.

-Ni idea cariño, pero se estan preparando para disparar-Dijo Rarity y todas formando una pequeña muralla con sus escudos.

Los grandes troncos empezaban a disparar a gran velocidad unas semillas de alto poder, las cuales empezaban a destruir lentamente los escudos y obligandolas a escapar del lugar justo antes que estos se deshicieran por el calor de los Applejack y Fluttershy no pudieron escapar, debido a que la segunda aun intentaba recobrar la consciencia, y estaban expuestas ante el segundo ataque de los arboles.

La vaquera iba a usar su escudo y su propio cuerpo, si era necesario, con tal de asegurar a su compañera y amiga, pero Fluttershy no iba aceptar que eso pasar y dio un pequeño silbido, sólo oído por unos pocos seres que sólo ella conocía. Las plantas dispararon sus semillas ardientes hacia el par y Applejack se preparó para recibir el ataque, solo algo se interpuso a ello.

Una planta carnívora, la cual poseía una piel completamente de acero, apareció frente a la vaquera, mientras está recibía todos los impactos de los colosos. Los árboles dejaron de disparar, debido a que se han sobrecalentado, y fue cuando varias plantas salieron alrededor de ellos.

Se trataba de las cuatro hijas restantes de Fluttershy, Venus, Forrus, Possom y Thunder, las cuales lanzaron un liquido verdoso hacia los troncos que empezaban a quejarse por la poca movilidad que tenian y que no podian disparar. Fue entonces que Forros y Thunder se acercaron mas a estos y dispararon sus elementos por sus bocas, el fuego y la electricidad respectivamente.

El par lentamente se volvian cenizas ante el ataque doble, gruñiendo de dolor hasta que estos cesaron y no dejaron nada mas que dos bellotas en el lugar. Midnight estaba perpleja al ver como sus colosos habian sido facilmente derrotados por unas simples plantas, pero antes de poder atacarlas con sus propias garras, Twilight, Sunset y Rainbow lograron hacer un ataque triple con sus espadas dobles a gran velocidad y dejandole un regalo a la demonio. Las tres bombas, de fuego, hielo y electricidad, explotaron a la vez frente a Midnight, mientras esta caia semiincosnciente hasta perforar el suelo.

-¿Creen que con esos, pateticos ataques acabaran conmigo?-Dijo, levantandose del crater que dejo su caida y vomitar sangre de golpe-¿Como es posible? Solo me dieron un solo y debil golpe multiple.

-Deberias de revisar tu vientre desgraciada-Dijo Rainbow, apuntandole con su espada.

La demonio observó su abdomen y se encontró con graves cortadas que no podían parar de sangra. Midnight se elevó débilmente hasta estar sobre el equipo, el cual esperaba cualquier ataque.

-Esto aún no ha acabado tontas. Aún tengo muchas cartas bajo la manga-Dijo y extendió una de sus garras, perforando el cielo-¡Es hora de que vean mi verdadero poder!

 **(Midnight Sparkle. Boas Theme. Fase Dos)**

Midnight lanzó su brazo hacia abajo, creando un gran portal violeta y en donde se podía escuchar una especie de máquina encendiéndose y yendo hacia ellas. Del portal salio una maquina de por lo menos cinco metros de alto, de forma casi humanoide. Poseia dos brazos, uno corto y grueso que estaba pegado a su cuerpo, y en donde habia una "M" en la placa de la mano, y uno largo y flexible que terminaba en una gran pinza.

Su cuerpo era grande y grueso, el cual se movia por medio de las orugas de tanque en la parte inferior, y tambien tenia una "X" en donde podria estar su ombligo. Por ultimo, en su cabeza se podia ver una especie de cerebro mecanico, el cual brillaba en diferentes tonos de rojo y anaranjado.

-¡Acabalas King Jupiter!-Ordeno Midnight, mientras esta se encerraba en una cupula oscura para curar sus heridas.

La gran maquina le brillaron sus ojos amarillos en rojos y la placa de la mano gruesa se abrio, revelando una torreta de misiles, los cuales empezaron a seguir a gran velocidad a todo el equipo. A ellas sólo les quedó correr a gran velocidad para evitar las explosiones que causaban los misiles al estrellarse, siendo alguno de estos que explotaron en la escuela destruyendo la mitad de esta.

La máquina de guerra no acabo allí y, al analizar qué sus objetivos seguían con vida, levantó su cabeza con el largo brazo y sus ojos empezaron a brillar de un color rojo y azul, empezando a disparar grandes ráfagas de rayos láser. Las chicas lograron esquivar el poderoso ataque, a excepcion de Pinkie y Applejack que quedaron mal heridas en sus brazos.

Pero allí no cesaron los ataques de la máquina y ahora se dispuso a retroceder unos metros del lugar, mientras que la "X" de su ombligo se abría revelando un gran y largo cohete que salía de allí. Júpiter lo tomo con la pinza de su brazo y se disponía a lanzarlo con fuerza hacia el grupo, pero decidio cambiar su blanco a ultimo segundo. Siendo la escuela su siguiente objetivo.

El edificio explotó, dejando una gran nube en forma de hongo y haciendo que el equipo cayera de rodillas, no por la nueva destrucción de su escuela, sino por la pérdida de sus amigos al creer que no pudieron evacuar a tiempo. Twilight intentaba comunicarse con Sunset, pero el radio solo recibia, mientras la gran maquina preparaba otro gran misil que iba diriguido al distraido grupo de guerreras.

Pero al lanzarlo, otra pinza logro sujetarlo antes de que impactara el suelo alrededor del grupo, sorprendiendolas al ver a otro robot gigante, de brazos largos, piernas cortas, un largo cañon en la parte superior y un gran cuerpo que poseia una cupula de cristal blindado. Y las chicas no podian creer quien era la piloto del gran Mecha.

-¡SUNSET!-Gritaron todas del asombro y del alivio al ver a su amiga con vida.

-Dinos, ¿Estan todos bien?-Pregunto Pinkie por el radio.

-Asi es, los pude teletransportar a todos a un lugar seguro antes de que comenzaran su combate contra Midnight-Respondio la cientifica y posiciono al robot para lanzar el misil de vuelta-¡Te lo regreso, pedazo de chatarra mal construida!

El misil impacto directo sobre King Jupiter, el cual resulto destruido su cuerpo como tambien su largo brazo. Pero la maquina de guerra no iba a dejarse ganar y disparo todos los misiles que le quedaban en el otro brazo hacie el Mecha. Aunque Sunset no se quedo de brazo cruzados al ver los misiles que se diriguian hacia ella y, estirando los brazos de su maquina, las pinzas se deformanron hasta quedar igual que un cañon giratorio.

Las balas de alto calibre empezaron a salir a gran velocidad por ambos brazos del robot de Sunset, destruyendo todos los misiles e impactando de igual manera a King Jupiter, el cual no soporto mas daño y quedo destruido por completo. La cientifica se acerco a la maquina destruida y, formando un puño de su robot, lanzo de vuelta al monton de chatarra a su lugar de origen.

El portal se cerro una vez que la maquina de guerra, ya destruida, lo atraveso, siendo la esfera oscura la que llamo la atencion a Sunset. Bajo un visor de su cabina, la cual podia ver desde el cañon que tenia en la parte superior del Mecha, y apunto hacia Midnight, disparando un enorme proyectil a gran velocidad.

La demonio escucho el poderoso disparo, haciendo que recobrara la consciencia y viendo como el disparo del cañon iba directo hacia ella. Su unica reaccion fue teletransportarse pero la onda expansiva fue con ella y salio disparada hacia el suelo. El resto del equipo iba a ir atacarla, siendo Twilight la que logro activar su Super Habilidad.

Cuando Midnight sintio ese poder, se teletransporto detras de la chica y, antes de que pudiera sujetar del cuello, logro esquivarla a gran velocidad, pero no tan rapida como la teletransportacion de la demonio que viajo detras de ella nuevamente.

-¿Acaso soy demasiado rapida para ti?-Dijo sarcastica la ente, mientras Twilight volvia a evitarla a gran velocidad pero de igual manera viajo detras de ella de forma instantanea-¿O es que acaso eres muy lenta?

-¡Sunset, ahora!-Grito la joven inventora, desapareciendo en un resplandor del lugar antes de que la demonio lograra atraparla.

Cuando se recupero del resplandor, Midnight se vio rodeada por tres grande esferas de energia que se acercaban cada vez mas y mas. Ella intento teletransportarse pero no lo logro a tiempo y las enormes energias rodearon su cuerpo, provocandole un gran dolor constante. Una vez que las esferas se extinguieron, la demonio cayo de rodillas y tenia una gran cantidad de quemaduras en su cuerpo.

-¡Rindete de una buena vez Midnight y deja el cuerpo de la princesa!-Amenazo Rarity a la demonio.

-Acaso no ven que le hacen daño a su propia amiga.

-Lo sabemos, por eso debemos obligarte por la fuerza a dejar el cuerpo de nuestra amiga-Dijo Pinkie de forma seria.

Midnight tan solo se resigno y levanto sus brazos rendida ante sus enemigas. El equipo se acerco creyendo en la palabra de la demonio, pero eso era lo que creyeran y dio vuelta sus manos para poder abrir un segundo portal violeta, el cual se hacía cada vez más grande cuando ascendía.

Del portal apareció un segundo robot gigante, el cual poseía dos piernas largas y flexionadas, a los lados del cuerpo se encontraba una especie de dispositivo circular y en el otro un cañon laser junto a un cañón de riel, el cual poseía un largo misil, en la parte posterior se hayaban dos torretas de misiles y en la parte baja una ametralladoea. Y su cuerpo en sí asemejaba al un cráneo de un T-Rex.

-Es imposible-Dijo aludida la cientifica-Es imposible de que este frente a una de las más grandes máquinas de guerra jamás creada. Metal Gear Rex.

-¿Pero que...?-Se escucho una voz masculina dentro de la maquina-¿Donde carajos estoy?

Lo que parecía la boca del robot se abrió, revelando a un hombre joven y rubio sin camisa que manipulaba a Rex. Midnight se teletransporto frente al hombre, el cual le apuntó con un arma hasta que ella logro controlar su mente.

-Acabalas sin dejar rastro alguno de ellas-Ordeno la demonio, volviéndose a encerrar en su burbuja de cristal oscura.

-Si mi ama-Respondio hipnotizado el sujeto, haciendo que cerrara la compuerta de la máquina y se preparará para el combate.

-¡Yo me encargo de Rex chicas, ustedes vayan a por Midnight!-Ordenó Sunset, preparando a su gran robot-Bueno Sammy, querías una demostración del poder del S.A.M. Pues la vas a tener.

Ambas máquinas empezaron a disparar sus misiles, siendo los de Rex los que destruian gran parte de estos por las ondas de choque y algunos lograron pasar la defensa del Mecha, destruyendo el blindaje de esta. Cuando sus amigas vieron como iba la batalla entra ambas maquinas decidieron intervenir para ayudar.

Cuando el piloto detecto a mas blancos enemigos acercandose, movio la ametralladora inferior y empezo a disparar a diestra y siniestra hacia el grupo, el cual lograba esquivar los multiples proyectiles con sus grandes velocidades. Sunset aprovecho la ocasion y disparo el cañon de la parte superior de su robot para destruir su punto debil, el radar al lado derecho de su cuerpo.

Al destruirlo, Liquid no le quedo de otra que abrir la compuerta nuevamente y dejandolo vulderable para los ataques de sus enemigas. Las cuales intentaron atacarlo con sus armas, pero Sunset las detuvo poniendose enfrente de ellas, casi aplastandolas.

-Sunset, esta vulnerable. ¿Por que no nos dejas atacar?-Exigio Applejack.

-¿O es que acaso es algo muy importante para ti?-Dijo Rainbow, intentando adivinar lo que iba a decir la cientifica.

-En parte, pero lo que me preocupa es lo que tiene en su cañon de riel. Si se le ocurre, puede lanzar esa cabeza nuclear y ni si quiera con mi tecnologia avanzada en radar podria saber donde lo habra mandado.

-Espera, ¿cabeza nuclear? ¡¿Acaso dices que ese robot tiene un arma de destruccion masiva?!-Se sorprendio Twilight.

-Necesitamos noquear de un solo golpe a Liquid y tambien desactivar los controles de Rex. ¿Alguna idea?

-Ya me estoy adelantando-Se escucho la voz de Pinkie en la radio de todas.

Cuando viraron hacia Metal Gear, vieron a su amiga sobre la maquina, la cual saludaba a todas con brazo derecho y con el izquierdo sostenia varias bombas. El equipo vio sus armamentos y vieron que a todas les faltaba un solo tipo de bombas, las eléctricas. Sus amigas entendieron el plan de la fiestera y decidieron mantener distancias.

Pinkie encendio las bombas y las dejo caer frente al hipnotizado, el cual aún seguía distraído ante el extraño actuar de las chicas. Los explosivos estallaron frente a Liquid, provocándole un fuerte dolor que hizo perder la consciencia de golpe e inutilizando los controles de Metal Gear Rex. La máquina se desactivó, dejando de estar en posición de combate, mientras Pinkie saltaba lejos del lugar y Sunset empujaba a Rex de vuelta al portal, teniendo cuidado de no tocar la cabeza nuclear.

Una vez que lo devolvio, el portal se cerro de golpe y mostrando la esfera oscura donde se refugiaba Midnight. Esta vez Sunset decidio ir con todo y disparo el gran cañon, logrando que la demonio se teletransportara antes de que la impactara el disparo, algo que la cientifica espero.

-¡Esto es lo que te pasa por querer meterte con mis amigas!-Grito con ira Sunset.

Los misiles de su Mecha salieron disparados de golpe en direccion a la demoniorito. Midnight intento esquivar a la mayoria, teletransportandose en diferentes lugares para evitar a las explosiones, pero no pudo evitar el ataque doble de Rainbow y Fluttershy con sus espadas que lograron cortarle sus alas.

Midnight empezaba a caer a gran velocidad, desesperada al no poder frenar su caida al fuerte impacto contra el suelo, hasta que logro teletransportarse y suavisar la caida, pero no el ataque de Rarity que le corto el brazo izquierdo. La demonio logro cerrar la herida con su magia, al igual que la de su espalda, y decidió atacar de lejos a sus enemigas con su otro brazo, el cual fue amputado por Pinkie a gran velocidad.

Ella estaba desesperada, sus miembros más importantes habían sido cortados excepto por su cuerno, en donde empezó a acumular energía en una gran esfera que lanzo directo hacia Twilight. La joven seguia estatica al ver tal poder acercarse velocidad, pero esa energia empezaba a cambiar de direccion hacia su varita que se materizalizaba en su mano, absorbiendo por completo el ataque.

Midnight no podia creer lo que pasaba y decidio hacer un segundo ataque hacia la gran máquina, pero fue interrumpida cuando Applejack la sujeto de la cabeza y de su cuerno, aplicando una gran fuerza hasta sacarlo de su frente y dandole una fuerte patada en su vientre que la envio a volar a Sunset.

-Lo siento Twilight-Susurro la ex equina, mientras las lagrimas brotaban de su rostro-Lo siento tanto, pero no nos has dejado opcion.

La guerrera desenfundo su espada y dio un certero corte a la demonio, la cual paso de largo de ella, mientras sus dos mitades caian tras su espalda. Sunset cayo de rodillas, lamentandose por lo que hizo e intentando limpiandose las lagrimas que salian de golpe. El resto del equipo se acercaron a ella para intentar calmarla, pero ellas estaban igual de dolidas al ver el estado de la que alguna vez llamaron "Amiga".

Fue entonces que todas vieron como algo empezaba a salir de ambas mitades del cadaver y no podian creer lo que veian. Midnight, o por lo menos su espiritu, intentaba escapar de cuatro garras que sujetaban sus piernas y brazos, las cuales eran reconocibles para las chicas.

-Por favor ayudenme-Suplicaba Midnight, mientras era arrastrada nuevamente al cuerpo-Por favor. Ya no tengo el control sobre ellos y se apoderaran de nosotras.

El equipo no entendia lo que pasaba, hasta que la mitad de la demonio entro nuevamente al cuerpo y los otros dos brazos sujetaron el cuerpo de esta.

-¡No quiero volver a estar encerrada de nuevo!-Grito mientras las lagrimas salian de su rostro-¡Ella me mantuvo decadas encerrada desde que me creo y ustedes no me volveran a encerrar!

Pero ella no poseía la fuerza de antes y volvió a entrar su cuerpo sin vida, mientras este empezaba a elevar ambas partes y se desintegraban en un gran brillo, cegando por un momento al grupo. Cuando recuperaron la vista, ellas pudieron ver algo parecido a la Cutie Mark de Twilight, una estrella cardinal violeta clara y que flotaba frente a todas.

-¿Que será eso?-Se pregunto Rarity.

-Esa energía, es muy parecida a la de un alma-Contesto Sunset por el radio-Mis medidores no se equivocan, es el alma de la princesa. Esperen un momento, ire a la base y podre encapsularla hasta poder encontrar una solucion.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo, todas escucharon un palpitar, como un gran corazon, que provenia del alma frente ellas. Al verla, pudieron contemplar como esta se agrietaba y salia un vaple negro a presión. Todas se sorprendieron al verlo y aún más cuando escucharon un segundo palpitar y como se agrietaba más. Otro palpitar más se escuchó y varios pedazos se destruyeron del alma, revelando un nube oscura que lentamente empezó a rodearla hasta que pasó lo inevitable.

Yo último palpitar se escuchó antes de que su alma estallara en una gran nube de oscuridad, la cual formaba un gran ser de cuadro grandes garras flotantes, un par de ojos blancos y una enorme sonrisa, revelando una pupila de color violeta. Ninguna de ellas podoa creer lo que veia, siendo alguna de ellas que empezaron a llorar por el sufrimiento de su amiga aun torturandose por la oscuridad que la invadio, hasta que la gigantesca criatura dio un poderoso grito.

Twilight Soul había nacido. La bestia tenía una forma humanoide, de por lo menos dos metros y medio, la cual flotaba gracias al par de alas oscuras que poseía. Los cuatro brazos que poseía cambiaron a los elementos del fuego, tierra, hielo y viento, tratándose de los demonios espirituales que absorbió Midnight y ahora son los que controlan su corrompidido cuerpo. También poseía un collar colgando en su cuello, el cual emitia una gran energia en su interior, como tambien un casco con un cuerno saliendo de este.

Sus amigas aún seguían en shock ante la transformación, tanto así que Twilight no se fijo que el grito deshizo su Súper Habilidad, y como este ser oscuro tomaba a Fluttershy, Sunset, Rarity y a ella con sus garras.

Cuando vieron esto, sus amigas intentaron detener a la criatura, pero esta logro crear un portal con un poderoso grito, el cual tenía forma de estrella cardinal, atravesando lo con sus capturas. Linika, armada con su espada, logro atravesar el portal y seguida por Rainbow, pero esta rebotó al chocar con un ser que salía de la anomalía.

-Es un Grand Doomer-Dijo Sunset sorprendida al ver al gran Efespectro oscuro-Es igual como lo describió Bandana. ¡Yo me haré cargo de este demonio, ustedes atraviesen el portal y ayuden al resto!

Rainbow, Applejack y Pinkie asintieron y lograron pasar de largo al gran ser, pero un par de Orbea de energias chocaron con ellas, enviándolas devuelta junto al gran robot. Otros Efespectros salieron de la anomalía, de diferentes colores, y saliendo cada vez más y más.

-Chicas, lo sentimos. Pero están solas-Susurro la científica, tomando con fuerza los controles del Mecha-¡Veamos que es lo que puede hacer este bebé!

.

.

.

(C-R-O-W-N-E-D)

Twilight Soul atravesó el portal, dirigiéndose a un lugar imposible de creer para las chicas en sus garras. Completamente estrellado el lugar hasta donde se perdía la vista, siendo la parte debajo de ellas con más estrellas simulando un suelo. Ellas intentaban liberarse, pero el demonio apretaba cada vez más para impedir esto, hasta que escucharon un grito familiar.

-¡Suelta a mi amigas!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas Linika, lanzado un poderoso corte dorado con su espada.

La onda de energía de luz golpeó con fuerza la espalda del demonio, el cual le hizo gritar de dolor y soltar a sus presas, las cuales lograron convocar sus alas excepto por Rarity. La joven modista empezaba a caer a gran velocidad, sin saber a qué altura estaba.

Sus amigas intentaron ayudarla, pero Twilight Soul se los impidio lanzando poderosas ondas de energía oscura, muy parecidas a la que lanzó Linika antes. Fue entonces que, por la velocidad de la caída, los sombreros y coronas que poseía Rarity en su bolsa de combate empezaron a salir y fijándose en una cosa que la sorprendio.

-"No se han vuelto cenizas"-Penso la chica al ver las habilidades, concentrando su vista en una en especial-Wing.

Rarity logro tomar el sombrero de plumas y ponérselo para poder convocar las alas de colores en su espalda, justo a tiempo para ver como las coronas se detenían a tan solo unos centímetros del suelo estrellado.

La modista aterrizó, cayendo de rodillas por haberse salvado de milagro de lastimarse gravemente, ya que podría soportar esa clase de caídas pero debía calcular bien para aterrizar correctamente. Ella termino de descansar y ver como sus amigas se enfrentaban a la que alguna vez llamo amiga, solo con sus espadas en pleno vuelo, hasta que tomo la corona de Fire y fue corriendo todo lo que podía hasta llegar debajo de la bestia oscura.

Rarity aspiro todo lo que podía hasta disparar la llamarada más poderosa que haya dado y rodear al demonio por completo con las llamas, sorprendiendo a todas. Twilight Soul se teletransportó lejos de allí, aún con algunas flamas en varias partes de su cuerpo, mientras el resto del equipo se acercaba a Rarity.

-¿Como es posible?-Dijo aludida Twilight al no poder creer lo que veia.

-Yo también me pregunto lo mismo querida, pero debemos de aprovechar que podemos ocupar las habilidades de Kirby para poder liberar a la princesa de la oscuridad.

El resto de sus amigas asintieron y cada una como una habilidad que guardaban en sus bolsas de combate, los cuales eran pequeñas e iban en la cintura, siendo Rairty con Mirror, Fluttershy con Leaf, Twilight con Beam, Linika armada con su espada de la Gran Hada y Sunset con Fire.

Cuando Twilight Soul se percato de las nuevas energias de las cinco chicas, levtanto uno de sus brazos elementales, el de piedra marrón para ser exactos, y empezo a crear portales alrededor del lugar. De estas anomalias empezaron a una gran cantidad de rocas gigantescas con el objetico de aplastar a sus enemigas, las cuales las destruian facilmente por las habilidades de las guereras y la espada sagrada de la Hylian.

Pero todo esto era una distraccion cuando todas recibieron un poderoso golpe de puños hechos de piedra que salieron del suelo estrellado, siendo Rarity la que resultó gravemente por el fuerte impacto de este, aunque se logro curar con un MaxiTomate que traía consigo.

Al ver esto, sus amigas se enojaron y, aprovechando quel el brazo empezaba a crear nuevos portales, concentraron sus ataques sobre este hasta poder destruirlo con un preciso corte que Linika hizo. Cuando el brazo cayo, se destruyo por completo y vieron como el demonio de piedra salia de este e ingresaba al cuerpo escuro de Twilight Soul, creando un segundo ojo en la parte derecha de su abdomen, de un color marrón.

Ninguna sabia lo que significaba aquello, pero no decidieron darle tanta importacian debido a que el brazo de aire empezo a abrir portales, mientras que de estos salian nubes grises de tormenta. La garra del demonio empezo a acumular una energia electrica que mando hacia las nubes, las cuales empezaron a caer un gran cantidad de rayos de alto poder sobre el grupo.

Estas apenas podían esquivar los poderosos ataques, recibiendo un impacto a cada una pero podian mantenerse en pie a pesar de las quemaduras de los relámpagos. Twilight aprovecho el momento en que las nubes empezaban a dispersarse para atacar con una poderosa esfera de energia de su varita, impactando de lleno sobre el brazo de aire que se empezaba a deshacer del cuerpo.

Nuevamente vieron como otro ojo, de color azul, aparecia en el cuerpo de Twilight Soul, siendo en la zona derecha de su vientre. La demonio empezo a acumular energia oscura, representada por un aura violeta que salia de su interior, y lanzando un poderoso grito desde su boca/ojo, para despues dar un poderoso aplauso con sus otras restantes y haciendo que las chicas perdieran sus habilidades.

Cuando se percataron de esto, empezaron a buscar una nueva habilidad en sus bolsas antes de que las atacara, siendo con poderosas esferas de fuego, lanzallamas y piedras envueltas en lava, los cuales salian de los portales que creó.

Durante su búsqueda, Twilight encontro un sombrero hecho completamente de acero, no quezandole otra opcion se lo puso antes de que un poderosa llamara la impactara. Una vez que termina, su cuerpo estaba brillando en un anaranjado intento que poco a poco desaparecia mostrando su cuerpo completamemte gris brillante.

-Esto debe de ser Iron-Se dijo la joven, mirando sus parte metalicas-Veamos que puede hacer esta nueva habilidad.

Pero al intentar volar, sus alas empezaron a pesar mas que su cuerpo impidiendo que pudiera agitarlas de forma prolongada, ni tampoco saltar ya que el peso la enviaba a gran velocidad al suelo. Asi que se saco la habilidad y la reemplazo por Spark, destruyendo justo a tiempo una gran roca en llamas con las poderosas descargas eléctricas.

Mientras que el resto empezo a sacar una habilidad en comun, Water, y comenzaron a lanzar poderoso chorros de agua a través de sus coronas en direccion al brazo y al cuerpo, siendo el primero completamente extinguido y como un tercer ojo aparecia, de un color anaranjado.

-Vamos chicas, solo queda uno-Dijo Sunset, cambiando a Arrow y apuntando al brazo congelado-Todas con Fire para destruir el ultimo brazo y podremos liberar a Twilight.

A lo que todas asintieron y cambiaron su corona aguada por la ardiente, acumulando el fuego en sus bocas para ñanzar el poderoso ataque hacia la demonio. La cual solo movio su ultimo brazo, congelando por completo el lugar.

El agua restante del ultimo ataque del equipo hizo que se esparciera por todo el lugar, haciendo resbaloso el piso y que todas fallaran el ataque combinado de fuego y flechas. Pero hay no acabo, Twilight Soul formo un arco y una gran cantidad de flechas que flotaban frente a ella, y las cuales eran de hielo, movio su brazo para tomar uno de los proyectiles y prepararlo para ñanzarlo a sus enemigas.

Apunto a Sunset, la cual estaba levantandose por la caida del congelante piso, recibiendo la flecha frente a sus pies, explotando en un poderosa neblina que la volvio un bloque de hielo, a excepción de su arco con la flecha un puesta que solto antes de la explosion.

Pero no acabo alli, la demonio empezo a disparar a a todas y cada una de las chicas, las cuales apenas podian esquivar las flechas y las explosiones, siendo Fluttershy la que recibio la onda expansiva de u a de estas por la espalda, congelando sus alas y parte de su cuerpo. La joven cayo de rodillas antes de recibir otra flecha frente a ella y terminando congelada tambien.

Las tres ultima hacian todo lo posible para ecitar el ataque de Twiligt Soul, como también descongelar a sus amigas con sus habilidades de fuego y la espada de Linika, sin muchos resultados cuando Rarity fue la siguiente en terminar congelada al intentar contarrestar el ataque con su disparo de fuego.

-¿Que haremos, que haremos, que haremos?-Decia preocupada Twilight, logrando esquivar una flecha de hielo.

-Tengo una idea, pero necesito que me cubras-Dijo Linika, a lo que la joven asintio y empezo a disparar bolas de fuego para atraer la atencion de la demonio-Espero que funcione.

La Hylian fue corriendo hacia el bloque donde estaba atrapada Sunset, y unos metros de ella su arco y flecha tirados sin desaparecer. Cuando lo tomo, vio que Twilight estaba la mitad de su cuerpo inferior congelados y el superior seguía defendiendose con un poderoso soplido de fuego, pero esta llego a su limite justo para terminar de ser congelada por completo.

Twilight Soul viro hacia Linika, mientras estiraba la cuerda congelda y apuntaba a esta, añ igual que la Hylian que apuntaba con su unica flecha.

-Twilight, perdoname-Decia, mientras las lagrimas salian de sus ojos y la punta de su flecha iluminaba en un destello amarillo-Ojalá nos hubieramos conocido mejor, mi discípula.

Ambas flechas salieron a gran velocidad , rozando entre ellas dursnte su trayecto hasta impactar en la Hylian, debajo de ella y congelando la, y la demonio, llegando justo en su boca/ojo. Twilight Soul empezaba a gritar de forma horrible, mientras lentamente empezaba a desaparecer en un poderoso brillo que logro liberar a todas de su prisión helada para ver como la princesa de la amistad corrompida era destruida.

Ninguna de ellas era capaz de ver o escuchar lo que sucedia, hasta que todo paro de golpd. Cuando giraron para ver que pasaba, vieron un portal en forma de estrella cardinal en donde se mostraba la escuela y el collar de la princesa.

Ninguna entendia lo que pasaba hasta que se abrio, formando un agujero negro que empezaba a aboserlas, o eso creian ya que lo que entraba al portal eran las habilidades que tenian en sus bolsas y sobre su cabeza, al igual que los MaxiTomates y bebidas dspeciales que poseian en estas.

El portal se cerro, revelando el collar abierto con una pequeña esfera de energia multicolor en su interior, el cual cerro de golpe y exploto por completo. Las piezas del objeto flotaban alrededor de una segunda esfera de energia, de un tono violeta oscuro, empezaba a tomar la forma de Twilight Soul

 **(C-R-O-W-N-E-D. Versión GaMetal)**

Era exactemente igual, excepto que solo tenia su ojo violeta en su boca y tenia dos brazos oscuros terminados en filosas garras. Pero las piezas del collar a su alrededor empezaron a cambiar de forma, ha algo que no podian creer las chicas.

-Eso es imposible-Se dijo Fluttershy al ver las habilidades de Leaf, Ice, Spark, Hammer y Parasol formarse en la parte superior del demonio.

-Esto es un pesadilla-Dijo Twilight al ver Beam, Laser, Stone, Sword y Fighter a la derecha de la bestia.

-No, no puede ser-Negaba Rarity viendo como se formaba Mirror, Animal, Suplex, Arrow y Wing a la izquierda del ente oscuro.

-¡Twilight por favor reacciona!-Grito Sunset al ver las habilidades de Fire, Wheel, Spear, Yo-Yo y Crash en la parte inferior de Twilight Soul-¡NO DEJES QUE LA OSCURIDAD TE CORROMPA!

Pero era inútil, su amiga ya no existía mas quedando la oscuridad que la consumió por completo en su nuevo cuerpo. La demonio dio un poderoso rugido y todas las habilidades a su alrededor empezaron a atacar al grupo, las cuales podían esquivar parte de los ataques, a excepción de Linika la cual no entendía el por que no la atacaba.

-Linika-Se escuchó una voz tenebrosa en el lugar, justo del interior de Twilight Soul-Me enseñaste muchas cosas, por eso tienes mi respeto.

-¿Sigues allí?-Se sorprendío la Hylian-Debes de luchar contra esa oscuridad con la que Midnight te corrompió. Se que puedes lograrlo.

-Así es, lo lograré. Luego de acabar con mis maestras. Tú y Celestia para despues condenar al universo en una oscuridad eterna-Proclamo la demonio, sorprendiendo aún mas a todas-Esas siempre han sido mis intenciones desde que conocí el poder cuando era una niña y con estos poderes, podre lograrlo.

-Tu no eres así Twilight-Dijo Sunset, destruyendo la ultima habilidad que la atacaba-Tu me enseñaste lo que era la amistad y del por que nunca hay que estar solo. ¡Se que tú puedes contra esa maldad que te controla!

-Amigas-Se escucho la voz de Twilight, mientras se sujetaba su cabeza y la movia descontrolada.

-No la escuches, acaso esto es lo que querías. Poder ilimitado para gobernar a todos los seres del universo.

-Si, pero no necesito la oscuridad para lograrlo. ¡Amigas, deben de encontrar la forma de destruirme y ponerle fin a la locura de Midnight!

-Pero Twilight...

-Mi cuerpo ya fue destruído y mi alma fue corrompida. Deben de hacerlo para impedir que la maldad triunfe sobre el bien.

-"Deberéis de hacerlo"-Se escucho la voz de Meta Knight-"La princesa se sacrificará para garantizar un futuro en el universo. Créanme, yo tambien he tenido que hacer grandes sacrificios para mantener el universo a salvó de la oscuridad."

Las cinco no les quedo de otra mas que obedecer la voz de Meta Knight, ya que sabian que no habia otra forma de salvarla. Pero al intentar atacarla con sus armas, todas rebotaron con un fuerte impacto de un escudo, con forma de una estrella cardinal roja brillante, que estaba dividido en cuatro partes. Fue entonces que las habilidades nuevamente aparecieron, gracias a que los fragmentos de collar empezaban a unirse, y se dirigían al grupo para acabarlas, hasta que...

.

.

.

Midnight estaba sujetada del cuello por el Golem se hielo y lanzada hacia un pared con fuerza, junto a Twilight, ambas completamente agitadas y con varias heridas, y también la pricesa habia vuelto a su forma Equestre. Los demonios empezaron a lanzar un rayo hacia las dos, haciendo que grilletes volvieran aparecer en sus extremidades y sujetadas en la pared y suelo completamente oscuro.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?-Dijo Twilight débil-¿Por que les dijiste que era tu culpa?

-Por que lo es. Yo te utilicé y mirate, has perdido tu cuerpo y tu alma a sido corrompida. Todo lo que esta pasando es mi culpa.

-No, no puedo pensar eso de ti. Has cambiado Midnight, y esto lo demuestra al ayudarme. Pero no lo logras si te culpas por lo que estamos pasando, cuando son esos demonios los que tienen la culpa.

-Pero yo los atraje hasta aqui, tome tu cuerpo y ahora miranos-Dijo, viendo sus grilletes en sus muñecas-Volvi a estar encerrada.

-Ser atrapado por años en contra de tu voluntad, conozco ese sufrimiento ya que un amigo mio lo ha pasado ya.

-Pero quizas tu amigo no es un demonio que debia ser usado para destruir a los aliados durante la guerra. Sin si quiera estuve en combate ya que no tenia un forma propia. Y ahora que por fin tengo una y un cuerpo, perdere a ambos y todo por mi culpa. Al igual que mi primer y una amiga.

-Midnight...-Dijo, intentando consolar a la demonio que empezaba a llorar y apretar sus manos en sus rodillas, hasta que ambas pararon al sentir un poderosa energía-¿Sentiste eso?

-Si, lo siento. Y se exactamente lo que es, una Súper Habilidad. Nature Leaf de Fluttershy-Dijo Midnight-Tus amigas estan haciendo todo lo posible para liberarte.

-Pero, ¿como lo haran? Esta forma solo representa mi alma y mi cuerpo fue destruido.

-Estoy segura que lograran la forma de que recuperes tu cuerpo.

.

.

.

Las habilidades fueron destruidas al instante cuando Fluttershy dio un gancho al aire con su Súper Habilidad activada dando con ello a que un poderoso arbol, con la forma de un puño, saliera frente a ellas a tiempo.

Al saber que le quedaba pocas energias al aparecer de golpe su habilidad y hacer crecer de la nada el árbol, Fluttershy tiro su brazo hacia atrás, al igual que la gran mano frente a ella, y lo lanzo apuntando a Twilight Soul. El poderoso golpe del gigantesco arbol salio disparado a la demonio, mientras se estiraba para poder llegar hasta su objetivo, y esta puso su mano enfrente para hacer aparecer un escudo de energia, con la forma de la CM de la princesa y partida en cuatro partes, para detener el ataque de la joven.

Pero lo que no esperaba la ente oscura era que el ataque destruyo una parte de sus escudos y recibiendo un duro golpe que la hizo girar en el aire hasta poder detenerscocon sus alas. Cuando logro parar, la demonio solo grito de ira y dio un poderoso ataque, produciendo una onda expansiva que iba hacia el equipo, recibiendo el empujon del ataque.

A pesar de que solo las hizp retroceder unos metros, a Fluttershy le afecto mas el golpe, ya que perdio su habilidad y la consciencia de golpe, preocupando a sus amigas al creer lo peor. Rarity y Linika fueron a comprobar que se encontraba bien, mientras la Hylian usaba sus poderes curativos para mantener estable a su amiga.

-Se encuentra bien-Dijo, terminando de curar a su amiga y enterrando una rama Dekú, la cual tenia la punta con un pequeño destello, y creandose un domo de energia sobre Fluttershy-Esto la mantendra a salvo por un tiempo.

-Cuando Fluttershy logro atacar a Twilight, pudo destruir parte de su escudo-Dijo Rarity mirando su mano y como en esta se forma una varita, al igual que un sombrero-Deben de distraerla para poder acumular todo el poder que pueda.

Linika asinto y corrio hacia un lado de la demonio, la cual lanzaba orbes de energia oscuros y se teletransportaba en diferentes direcciones, y dio un poderoso corte horizontal al aire provocando una poderosa onda de energía dorada que choque de frente a Twilight Soul.

Cuando se fijo en su atacante, la demonio salió disparada hacia la joven espadachín, teletransportandose en varias ocasiones hasta lograr estar frente a ella. Linika sentia un escalofrio por todo su cuerpo al tener de frente a la gran criatura, la cual lanzo una de sus garras para desgarraela y logrando defender a tiempo con su espada.

Lentamente la Hylian cedia ante la fuerza del demonio, quedando de rodillas y viendo como su espada se agrietaba hasta que vio como un martillo dorado con diseño de estrellas se dirguía hacia Twilight Soul, teletransportandose para evitar el poderoso golpe.

Frente a Linika aterrizo Kirby con un larga soga de color rojo y azul y un gran martillo brillante, pero en vez de ser rosa este era azul. Pero no era el unico, ya que cuando Twilight Soul volvio a aparecer una enorme bola de nieve iba directo hacia ella con tal de aplastarla, logrando teletransportarse a tiempo mientras la gran esfera se destruia revelando un Kirby de color rojo. Cuando la demonio volvio aparecer, se encontro de frente a Kirby, de color amarillos, y sosteniendo una gran espada que iba directo hacia ella, intento detenerla con sus garras, debido a que no logro desaparecer a tiempo, y logro empujar con sus fuerzas a Kirby y destruirlo con un zarpazo, explotando en un monton de cristales. La ente quedo confusa hasta que recibio un golpe doble, por los lados, de ambos Kirbys restantes y destruyendo otra parte del escudo que poseía.

Twilight Soul volvio a teletransportarse, produciendo otra explosion sonica con sus manos, siendo Rarity la mas afectada por la expulsion de su Super Habilidad de golpe y los otros dos Kirbys explotaban en un montón de cridtales. La joven cayo de rodillas, sosteniendo su pecho e intentado respirar, Linika se acercó para ver su estado hasta que la modista la detuvo.

-Debes de ayudar al resto-Dijo, haciendo que la Hylian se detuviera-Me encuentro bien pero debes de ayudar a Twilight de que logre golpear con su habilidad los escudos que le quedan a la princesa.

Linika no le quedo de otra que ir con su amiga, ya que Rarity tenia razón y Twilight era la última que podia usar una Súper Habilidad. Una vez que la Hylian le conto a la joven, esta asintio y empezo , mientra Sunset y Linika la cubrian de las esferas de oscuridad que esta creaba para deshacerse de estas.

Fue entonces que la demonio empezo a crear una gigantesca esfera oscura sobre ella, la cual aumentaba a cada segundo, hasta cubrir gran parte del cielo. Las tres sabian que estaban en peligro ante tal ataque y Twilight hacia todo lo posible para activar su Super Habilidad, sin resultado alguno cuando la ente oscuro lanzo la esfera de energia sobre el trio.

La gigantesca esfera caía a gran velocidad hacia las tres, las podian hacer nada al respecto para poder evitar o desviar el poderoso ataque. Hasta que Twilight logro convoca su Super Habilidad, Flare Beam, creando una esfera de luz que fue absorbida por la oscura y deteniendose centímetros de las chicas. Lentamente la gran esfera comenzaba a brillar, creando grietas por diferentes partes hasta explotar en una gran esfera de energia de luz y que cambio su direccion hacia Twilight Soul.

La demonio no le quedo de otra mas que cubrirse con sus brazos para amortiguar el ataque, destruyendo otra parte de su escudo y haciendo que esta quedará semi inconsciente, con la cabeza baja y los brazos inertes. Twilight aprovecho la oportunidad y lanzo un segundo ataque de su varita, formando tres esferas de energia de gran tamaño y las lanzaba contra la ente oscura.

Por desgracia para todas, la demonio logro recuperarse a tiempo y detener el ataque con su magia, mientras el grupo se preparaba para el ataque devuelta, pero no fue así. Twilight Soul abrió una boca en su vientre y como está empezaba a absorber la energia de las esferas hasta no dejar ningúna.

Fue entonces que un aura oscura, mucho mas grande, la rodeo por completo y dio un poderoso rugido hacia sus enemigas, para terminar en un poderoso aplauso que destruyó la habilidad de Twilight y dejandola inconsciente por la falta de energía.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?-Dijo preocupada Linika al ver a sus amigas caer-¿Como vamos a vencerla?

-No lo se, realmente no lo se-Contesto Sunset, mientras las lagrimas salian de su rostro-Creo que no somos lo suficientemente fuertes ni para encargarnos de un entidad del mal.

-"No digas eso. Ustedes me han demostrado que pueden hacer todo tipo de cosas para combatir a al oscuridad. Demuestrame que no estoy equivocado y que puedes salvar a tu amiga"-Fueron las ultimas palabras de Meta Knight hacia la Hylian y la Equestre, mientras esta se levantaba.

-Sir Meta Knight tiene razon, no podemos dejar que la oscuridad gane-Se dijo, mirando sus manos y a la demonio-Tengo una idea, me llevara un tiempo pero necesito que la mantengas distraída.

-Te dare todo el tiempo posible-Contesto Linika, empuñando su espada y corriendo hacia el otro lado del lugar-¡OYE, ESTUPIDA COPIA BARATA DE GANON, COMETE ESTO!

La Hylian lanzo una poderosa onda de energia de su espada hacia la ente, pero el ataque fue bloqueado por la ultima parte del escudo, y haciendo que cayera en picada hacia la guerrera con intenciones de batallar con ella. Linika logro detener el ataque de la garra con su espada, pero la otra le dio un fuerte golpe en su cuerpo y la envio a volar con fuerza, hasta empezar a rodar y detenerse, viendo una gran herida en su pecho, deteniendo el sangrado con su magia.

-¡Aun no acabas conmigo!-Grito la guerrera, al ver como la demonio se retiraba y se detenia para mirar la-Esto solo está comenzando.

Ambas se volvieron a lanzar al ataque, evitando y recibiendo sus respectivos ataques, mientras que Sunset lentamente concentraba sus ultimas energias por su cuerpo intentando lo imposible.

-Vamos, se que tu puedes. Recuerda, piensa en los que te importan, tus amigas, tu familia, la gente que te perdono por tus errores-Se decía, al igual que las imagenes de todos los que ha conocido aparecen en su mente-Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que lograrlo. ¡SE QUE PUEDO!

Grito con todas sus fuerzas, llamando la antencion de la demonio, la cual envío lejos a la Hylian con una onda de energía, y viendo a la chica como una poderosa energía emanaba de ella junto a un poderoso resplandor aparecia sobre ella.

Twilight Soul no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y lanzo una esfera de energia eléctrica hacia Sunset, la cual seguía aun en trance por el gran poder que poseía. Cuando abrio sus ojos, vio la gran esfera de energía e intentó cubrirse para soportar el ataque, hasta que Linika aparecio frente a ella.

La espadachín detuvo el ataque con su espada, mientras los rayos empezaban a rodear su cuerpo, mientras gritaba de dolor, hasta que logro desviarla hacia el infinito espacio en el que se encontraban. Linika, la cual tenia heridas y quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, cayó al suelo inconsciente a vista de Sunset, la cual habia podido lograr lo imposible, la Súper Habilidad de Fire. Monster Flame.

-Linika, amigas. Gracias, su sacrificio no sera en vano-Susrro la ex equina, mientras se elevaba a la altura de la demonio-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN BESTIA, SOLO TE DARE UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA LIBERAR A MI AMIGA Y QUE TE VAYAS DE AQUI, O SINO, NO ME DEJARAS OPCION MAS QUE DESTRUIRTE!

Pero la única respuesta fue unas esferas de energía oscura que iban hacia ella, mientras que Sunset solo nego con su cabeza y lanzaba un poderoso dragon de fuego que destruía el ataque y tambien el escudo, dejandola completamente vulnerable.

Twilight Soul se teletransporto lejos de allí, preparándose para destruir la habilidad de su enemiga. Pero al hacer el aplauso, la onda de energía no le afecto a la joven, siendo ambas sorprendidas por lo ocurrido, pero eso no detuvo a Sunset ni a la demonio.

La ente oscura se teletransporto cerca Sunset, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y empezaba a destellar de energia oscura, pero la guerrera aprovecho y lanzo su ultimo ataque. Las flamas empezaron a salir de todo su cuerpo, mientras que sobre ella empezaba a formarse un ave completamente de fuego.

El Fenix dio un gran gruñido antes de ir en picada hacia la demonio, la cual aun seguía estática y acumulando energía en su cuerpo.

.

.

.

-¿Que haces Midnight?-Dijo Twilight al ver a su amiga.

-Lo que debo hacer-Respondio la demonio, sosteniendo con una garra fantasmal a los cuatro entes elementales-Debes de escapar antes de que desrruyan este cuerpo.

-Pero, ¿que hay de ti?

-Este es mi destino Twilight, es el destino de los demonios. Destruir y ser destruido-Dijo, mientras la lagrimas brotaban-Fuiste mi primera y gran amiga, por eso no quiero que sufras mi destino y que huyas.

-No lo hare, me quedare aqui contigo-Se decidio, avanzando hacia la demonio.

-No me dejas opcion-Dijo, estirando su brazo-Solo te pido que me recuerdes.

Una onda de energia salio de su mano, haciendo que la alicornio saliera volando del oscuro lugar y atravesara la densa pared. Pero Twilight no se quedo de cascos cruzados es hizo brillar su cuerno.

-Lo siento, pero es por tu propio bien-Dijo antes de salir del cuerpo de la bestia.

Midnight veia como su amiga salia con exito del cuerpo que ella misma creó, mientras que con su otra mano sujetaba a los demonios con mas fuerza que escaparan.

-Fue bueno tener una amiga luego de tanto tiempo encerrada-Se dijo antes de que todo el lugar se iluminara en un poderoso destello.

.

.

.

El Fénix atravesó a Twilight Soul por completo una enorme cantidad de veces, deshaciéndose con cada impacto al igual que la demonio. Hasta que ambos desaparecieron por completo con un poderoso impacto del ave y la demonio rugia a cada momento mientras desaparecía sin dejar nada.

Sunset aterrizo suavemente al suelo estrellado, mientras el ave fenix se posaba en su brazo y desaparecía por completo, al igual que la habilidad y las fuerzas de la joven, obligandola a caer de rodillas y viendo un resplando donde antes estaba la ente oscura.

El cuerpo de Twiligt se volvia a formar, solo que tenia su forma alicornio y aun conservaba el collar que la covirtio en un demonio, hasta que este salio y floto sobre ella, explotando en un monton de pedazos. La princesa lentamente caia inconsciente al suelo, al igual que Sunset que intentaba quedarse despierta pero le fue imposible y sus parpados se hacian cada vez mas pesados.

Aún que, antes de perder la consciencia, vio por el portal como una enorme cantidad de los drones de Sunset empezaban a salir y tomaban con sus pinzas a todas y cada una de las chicas. Cuando la pelifuego era llevada al portal, vio borrosa una especie de barco de vela oscuro que volaba a lo lejos, al igual que cuatro destellos que le disparaban unas estrellas antes de perder la consciencia por completo.

.

.

.

Twilight empezaba a despertar lentamente en lo que parecia un pabellón de un hospital, reconociendolo por estar completamente en blanco y escuchando un pitido constante pero lento. Al girar hacia donde provenia el sonido, se sorprendio al ver una esfera flotante de color blanco con una cruz roja en el centro de esta, al igual que unos cables salian de esta e iban hacia los casco de la princesa, sorprendiendo se nuevamente al ver sus extremidades equinas.

-Todo debio ser una horrible pesadilla-Se dijo al comprender lo que sucedía-Pero, ¿por que estoy en un hospital y que es esta extraña maquina?

Fue entonces que escucho como se abria una puerta y viendo la melena de Pinkie salir por esta, pero se trataba del cabello de esta cuando vio la cabeza humana de su amiga. Twilight le dijo que pasara, pero esta se fue de golpe solo para regresar inmediatamente con un enorme pastel, confeti, serpentina y un enorme cartel que ponía...

-¡Felicidades por tu recuperacion ante una muerte segura!-Grito a todo pulmón la fiestera, dejandole el pastel en la mesa de la cama-Disfrutalo.

-¡Pinkie!-Se escucho el grito de todas sus amigas por el otro lado de la habitacion, entrando una por una-No se supone que deberiamos de hacer esto. Recuerdas la ultima vez que fuiste al hospital para visitar a Rainbow cuando se lesiono.

-Me vetaron de las visitas del hospital cuando encendi ese fuego artificial dentro de la habitación-A lo que sorprendio a la princesa, mientras algunas se retiraban junto a Pinkie, siendo Sunset y Twilight las que se quedaron.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Dijo Sunset.

-Si, me encuentro bien. Pero, ¿que sucedio?

-¿No recuerdas lo que paso? ¿Midnight y los demonios elementales?

-Entonces no fue un sueño, todo eso paso por mi culpa.

-No te tienes que culpar por algo que no hiciste. Todo lo que paso fue por culpa de esa desgraciada de Midnight-Dijo Twilight con enojo-Pero ahora ella ya no vovera a atormentar a nadie, ya nunca mas.

-¿Que hay del resto? ¿Como estan Fluttershy, Sunset y Linika?

-Fluttershy volvió a su casa ya que sus plantas resultaron heridas cuando se enfrentaron a Grand Doomer.

-Sunset esta reconstruyendo la escuela con sus maquinas y drones. Y Linika está hablando con sus padres, pero de seguro ya vendra a ver como estas.

-Chicas, ¿puedo entrar?-Se escucho la voz de la Hylian del otro lado, pasando cuando sus amigas le permitieron entrar-Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Si, me estoy recuperando. Por cierto, ¿como llegaste tan rapido de la escuela al hospital?

-Oh, esto no es el hospital. En una pequeña habitación que tenemos en la base en caso de emergencia.

Twilight entendió y se levantó, luego de que la Hylian reviso sus heridas y le permitio hacerlo, recibiendo una pequeña fiesta por su recuperación.

Una vez que terminaron, Twilight configuró el teletransportador y viajaron frente a la destruida escuela, viendo a Sunset con varios drones que sacaban los escombros mientras ella los mandaba con su NDS. Hasta que Rainbow la interrumpió aterrizando cerca de ella.

-Se que dijiste que se tardarian un par de días. Pero, ¿podrias retrasar la reconstrucción por una o dos semanas?

La cientifica solo la miro seria antes de oprimir un boton en su aparato, haciendo que una inmensa cantidad de drones viajaran hacia el lugar, como un gigantesco enjambre. Solo paso unos minutos antes de que las maquinas terminaran de reconstruir por completo la escuela.

-Nope-Dijo, mientras levantaba la quijada de la deportista.

-Se parecen a los ParaSprites, solo que construyen en vez de deborar.

-¿Quien dice que no devoran?-Dijo y sus maquinas empezaron a sacar diferentes armas, las cuales escondieron luego de un momento, mientras Sunset observaba el cielo-Y justo a tiempo.

Todas escucharon algo del cielo y viendo como las nubes empezaban a despejarse para inmensa nave de batalla de Meta Knight, el Halberd, aterrizar en el patio de la escuela. El grupo de acerco a la compuerta principal, la cual empezaba a abrirse y revelando tres pequeñas figuras.

-¡Poyo!-Grito Kirby, saltando hacia sus amigas y aterrizando en los brazos de Sunset-Poyo.

-Nosotras tambien te extrañamos Kirby-Dijo la joven con un sonrisa mientras el resto completaba el abrazo al guerrero estelar.

-Ha pasado tiempo mucho tiempo, jovenes guerreras.

-Nosotras tambien lo extrañabamos, Sir Meta Knight-Dijo Rainbow inclinándose en forma de respeto, al igual que el resto.

-Chicas, lo siento. Si tan solo... Si tan solo no hubiera sido controlado por mi ira. Yo habria sido de gran ayuda contra aquel demonio. Lo siento-Dijo Bandana apenado, arrodillándose en forma de disculpa.

-Nosotras somos las que debemos disculparnos maestro-Dijo Fluttershy, midntras ella amigas igualan la postura de disculpa del Waddle Dee-Nosotras no fuimos capaces de hacerle frente a pesar de sus entrenamientos. Nos disculpamos por no usar sus enseñanzas en la batalla.

-Por favor, su majestad, despedios de vuestras amigas y seguidme hacia el Halberd. Sera un largo viaje hacia Equestria-Dijo Meta Knight, mientras la alicornio asentía.

-Amigas, perdon por todo lo que ha pasado. En un principio me nege a la mision que la princesa Celestia me encomendó. De obtener toda la informacion posible de las habilidades de Kirby y de sus habilidades en batalla. Pero cuando Midnight me poseyó, me di cuenta muy tarde de todos mis errores. No les pido que , solo pido que nuestra amistad no se derrumbe por este malen...-Fue interrumpida al recibir el abrazo de todas.

-Claro que eres perdonada Twilight. Tu no fuiste la culpable de todo esto, a pesar de tus intenciones, nosotras jamas te juzgaremos por lo que hagas o harás.

-Amigas...-Dijo mientras la lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos sin parar-Muchas gracias, muchas gracias por todo.

Luego de que cada una se disculpará de forma personal con la princesa, era la hora de irse pero la alicornio se acerco una vez mas a Twilight, pidiendoles que se arrodillara frente a ella para decirle algo en susurro.

-Por favor, cuidala. Es lo unico que te pido-Dijo, antes de salir a todo galope al interior del Halberd.

-"¿Que trato de decirme?"-Penso la joven ante la extraña peticion de la Equestre.

-Linika, atrapalo-Dijo Meta Knight, arrojando un objeto familiar para la Hylian.

-Esto es... ¡Es mi arco! Pero, ¿como?

-Cuando veniamos hacia acá, nuestro radar detecto energia Hylian cerca de la orbita de Marte y reconocí el objeto. El arco de tu padre forjado con la magia de tu madre, este objeto td fue concedido cuando cumpliste diez años, cuando por fin tenias la edad por tu cuenta Hyrule. Esto significa mucho para ti, ¿o me equivocó?

-No Sir Meta Knight, no se equivoca. Este arco es todo para mi, es un regalo especial de mis padres. Muchas gracias.

El caballero solo levanto su mano, retirandose hacia su nave de batalla. Las compuertas del Halberd se cerraron y los motores empezaron a encenderse, elevando la nave hacia el cielo y como esta salio disparada para atravesar la atmosfera terrestre.

-Bueno, que les parece si nos tomamos el día libre-Propuso Bandana al equipo, el cual no se negaron -Muy bien, ¿hoy con quien nos quedabamos?

-Kirby va a mi casa, tu vas con Rainbow y Linika con Sunset-Dijo Pinkie, sacando de duda al Waddle Dee.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana y pasad un buen domingo que mañana volveremos con las clases de Defensa contea Demonios. Comenzaremos con una nueva materia que he estado con ganas de darla.

-Hasta mañana maestro-Dijeron las chicas, retirandose con sus alas, habilidades o teletransportado se del lugar, dejando el lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

.

.

.

 **Casa de Twilight. 23;59.**

La joven, ya durmiendo en su cama, empezaba a moverse de forma incomoda, al igual que sudaba constantemente, posiblemente por una pesadilla. Hasta que ceso de golpe, empezando a flotar sobre su cama y a brillar en un tono oscuro, llamando la atención del cachorro Spike.

-¿Twilight?-Se preguntó al ver flotar a su ama y como está empezaba a cambiar lentamente a la forma de Midnight-¡Twilight despierta!

-Eh, ¿que sucede Spike?-Dijo somnolienta , notando como sus manos y cuerpo habian cambiado-¿Que me esta pasando?

-Te pareces a Midnight-Dijo incrédulo el pequeño-¿Como es posible que vuelto?

-No, esto . De seguro se una pesadilla-Se dijo, yendo a su baño para intentsr despertar, sin éxito alguno-Ya se. Spike, muerde me.

-¿Que? No. No lo hare, no podria hacerte daño.

-Entonces...-Dijo antes de gruñir por el fuerte pellizco que se hizo, escuchando una más grave al interior de su cabeza.

-¿Que se supone que haces?-Dijo Midnight, materializado se frente a Twilight de forma fantasmal-¿Que diablos?

-Tu. ¿Como te atreves a ocupar mi cuerpo e intertsr corromperme una vez mas demonio-Dijo, sacando un pequeño cristal en cajón de su armario.

-Espera, por favor, déjame explicarme antes de que me destruyas.

-No tienes nada que explicar-Dijo decidida, transformando el cristal en una espada, hasta que recordó lo que le dijo la princesa-"Cuidala, es lo unico que te pido. ¿Acaso era a esto a lo que se referia la princesa?"

Mientras que Midnight seguía acurrucada en el suelo, esperando su fin por la joven inventora, pero al mirar de reojo al no recibir un impacto, al ver la mano de su verdugo. Ella, confundida, acepto que la levantara y quedando frente a frente.

-Escuchame bien demonio. No se como ni por que aun sigues con vida, pero le prometí a la princesa que te cuidaría-A lo que Midnight se le dibujo una sonrisa en su cara-Pero, si vuelves .mi cuerpo o a cambiarlo. Te aseguro que no tendre piedad ante ti por lo que le hiciste a Twilight.

-Gracias, muchas gracias. Te prometo que no lo haré-Decia la demonio, arrodillada y sosteniendo las manos de la guerrera-Pero antes, déjame regresarte a la normalidad.

Y acto seguido, un resplandor volvio a cubrir la habitación y haciendo que Twilight volviera a la normalidad. Ademas de Twilight, Spike tambien estaba confundido ante lo ocurrido, ya que lo unico que vio fue a su dueña hablar a la nada durante su transformación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, así es. Spike, podrías guardar un secreto...

 **Continuará...**

 **Y con esto amigos mios, terminamos la segunda temporada de "EG3: VdlE". Se que muchos estarán decepcionados con lo que vendrá ahora, pero lo eh pensado mejor y quiero que ustedes decidan.**

 **Como ya sabran, tengo un nuevo proyecto "Plants and Zombies vs Sombro", o "PaZvsS", el cual a recibido un poco de apoyo con su primer capítulo, ademas del prólogo, con respecto a "Las Gemas Estelares" la cual solo a sido comentada por mi amigo XmarkzX y algunos mas, los cuales solo se han quejaxo del por que no esta Kirby.**

 **Asi que les dare dos opciones.**

 **Opcion 1: Dejar a "VdlE" en Hiatus. Con la programacion nueva, "Las Gemas Estelares"; "El Regreso de Haltmann" y "PaZvsS"**

 **Opcion 2: Dejar a "Las Gemas Estelares" en Hiatus. Con el nuevo horario, "El Regreso de Haltmann", "PaZvsS" y "VdlE"**

 **Quiero saber su opinion sobre mis decisiones.**

 **XmarkzX amigo mio, muchas gracias por el regalo, me encanto e intentare hacer algo para tu cumpleaños.**

 **Sin nada mas que escribir, nos leemos pronto.**

 **King Jupiter de Metal Slug 3 pertenece a SNK.**

 **Metal Gear Rex y Liquid Snake de Metal Gear Solid pertenecen a Hideo Koyima y Konami.**


	17. Un Encuentro Inesperado y Sorprendente

**Disclaimer: Equestria Girls y Kirby no me pertenece sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Antes de comenzar quisiera explicar algunas cosas de esta nueva temporada. Primero, la historia se relatará desde la perspectiva de Twilight, la cual podra comunicarse por telepatía con Midnight que, como recordarán, se encuentra dentro de su cuerpo.**

 **Segundo, incluire a una personaje que no aparecía desde hace tiempo y agregarle nuevas habilidades que las llevo planeando desde hace mucho.**

 **Tercero y último, tanto Linika como Phoenix Knight tendrán más protagonismo en esta nueva temporada.**

 **Si todo está explicado, comencemos con este nuevo capítulo de la ultima temporada llamado...**

 **Un Encuentro Algo Inesperado y Sorprendente.**

 _Ya ha pasado una semana desde que tuvimos ese encuentro con la princesa Twilight, ha sido muy difícil de olvidar ese momento para todas. Contemplar como la chica que unió a un grupo de amigas que se odiaban a muerte convertida en una poderosa ente del mal que incluso podría haber destruído nuestro planeta._

 _Pero por suerte pudimos evitar todo ello, incluso la muerte de ella misma, gracias a nuestra voluntad de nuestra amiga para salvarla de las garras de la oscuridad._

 _Y hablando de demonios, desde aquella noche supe que Midnight, la misma que corrompió a la princesa, a entrado en mi cuerpo. Segun ella no sabe el motivo, si creyo que el ataque de Sunset debió haberla acabado junto con los golems elementales. Pero de igual manera decidí que se alojará en mi cuerpo debido a la promesa que le hice a la princesa aquella vez, de cuidarla._

 _Desde entonces ella a podido utilizar mi cuerpo desde la media noche hasta antes de que sean la una de la madrugada. Y desde entonces a cumplido con el trato, mas o menos._

 **Segundo mes de Bandana y Kirby en la Tierra. Lunes 6:05 am.**

Lentamente despertaba de un relajante sueño, en el techo de mi casa. Me sorprendí al contemplar el lugar en el que mi "Inquilina" decidio dejar mi cuerpo una vez que llego su hora límite.

-¡Midnight!-Grite al aire mientras la demonio aparecia en forma de fantasma frente mío-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que una vez que dejes de usar mi cuerpo me dejes en mi cama?

-Pues lo siento, pero no alcanzo el tiempo para dejarte en tu camita niña. Ese demonio en el Everfree fue más difícil de lo que creí.

Desde que Midnight a ocupado mi cuerpo por las noches, ha podido detectar a unos demonios viejos que dejo Cinch sueltos por el bosque. Algo extraño ya que ninguna de nosotras, cada vez que ibamos no sentiamos la presencia de otro mas que el demonio que atacaba el bosque, o el campamento Everfree.

-Por cierto, Gloriosa te manda saludos.

-Gracias, pero igual iré al campamento para disculparme en persona por los desastres que ocasionaste-Dije, volando hacia mi habitación mientras la demonio me seguía.

-Oye, no es mi culpa que a ese malnacido le saliera otro brazo para lanzarme a la cabaña a medio hacer.

-Lo que sea, solo vete a descansar. Tengo que prepararme para ir a la escuela.

-Aun no entiendo el por que sigues estudiando si practimente eres una guerrera destructora de demonios.

-Lo hago por que es un deber que me comprometí desde que esa demonio que cree ocasionó todos los problemas con los portales y las anomalías. Además, una vez que Adagio y sus hermanas vuelvan seguire mejor con mis estudios para ser una de las mejores científicas e inventora de todos los tiempos.

-Lo que digas. Yo me ire a dormir, ese demonio me hizo trizas-Fue lo último que escuche antes de que desapareciera.

Una vez que estaba lista, convoqué una vez mas mis alas y fui volando a gran velocidad hacia la escuela, la cual a cambiado bastante debido a la actualización "3.0" que Sunset le agregó una vez que termino de reconstruirla.

Primero que todo su sistema contra demonios, los cuales contaria solo con sus drones, los cuales eran de dos tipos. Pequeños con largos y afilados brazos, y grandes y gruesos brazos, siendo los primeros mas ágiles, pero no tan resistentes como los segundos.

El interior seguía siendo la misma escuela, salvo de la avanzada tecnología, tanto en los casilleros como en los salones de clases que incluso los pizarrones eran holográficos. No por nada Sunset es una de las tres inventoras más importantes en el universo. Siendo la segunda luego de una tal Sammy que menciona algunas veces.

Una vez que aterricé, me dirigí a mi salón de clases, en donde pocos habian llegado. Entre los presentes estaban Sunset, Applejack y Rainbow, siendo esta última la que estaba durmiendo apoyada en su pupitre.

-¿Volvio a usarla?-Pregunte a mis amigas.

-Si, y solo fue para impresionar a Applebloom y sus amigos cuando llegó a la escuela-Dijo Applejack.

Desde aquella noche de Halloween en el que Rainbow descubrio su Súper Habilidad no ha dejado de usarla, sea en las batallas o fuera de estas para impresionar a sus fans. Por desgracia, ese poder consume gran parte de sus energías y queda profundamente dormida.

Las clases habian comenzado y se habian desarrollado de forma normal, y con normal me refiero a que no fuimos llamadas a la base por una anomalía o algun demonio aterrizando en la Tierra. Una vez que termino el primer bloque fuimos todas a la base, excepto por Rainbow que paso a la oficina de la directora por dormir en toda la clase.

También se me habia olvidado que la base habia cambiado. Ahora resulta que tiene un piso inferior con el mismo espacio del terreno de la escuela, siendo una mitad para los entrenamientos con la Super Habilidades y la otra mitad como bodega de armas, partes de drones y suplementos médicos. Esto se debio a que la mitad superior que usaba todo eso fue para crear un cuarto de reconstrucción del Mecha de Sunset, un tal S.A.M 3.6 o algo así.

-Bienvenido Equipo-Nos saludo Bandana, el cual revisaba unos papeles en la mesa central, los cuales guardo en su pañuelo.

-Buenos días maestro-Saludamos todas en forma de respeto al Waddle Dee, inclinando nos un poco mientras él hacia lo mismo.

-Adivinare, Rainbow volvió a usar su Súper Habilidad.

-Así es-Contesto Applejack-¿Aún no entiendo esa obsesión por usarla en cada momento?

-Lo entenderás cuando descubras la tuya-Dijo Sunset en broma-No soy muy buena para esto de los chistes.

-De acuerdo. Bueno chicas, como ya se habran dado cuenta no a habido una alerta de demonio o de anomalías. Si esto sigue así tal vez tengan su tercer día libre consecutivo.

Cuando dijo esto, cada una celebró de forma discreta. Y era algo para festejar, hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos tantos días libres después de la escuela ya que prácticamente nos llevaba gran parte del día combatir contra los demonios o devolver a los monstruos a su mundo.

Esto se debia a que cuando aparecía una anomalía, luego de un rato aparecía otra en otra parte del mundo. Pero en el caso de los demonios solo sería la dificultad del combate, además de reparar los destrozos que el demonio haya causado.

-Y antes de que se me olvidé. Adagio se comunicó conmigo y ha enviado a Sonata Dusk para ayudar en la administración y apoyo del equipo.

-¿Que no regresaban en un mes más?-Pregunto Sunset.

-En realidad esa es la versión formal del comunicado. La Mayor Dusk me explicó que extrañaba la Tierra y queria regresar antes, ya que habian podido repeler la invasión que atormentaba el sistema que le asignaron.

-Ya quiero prepararle la fiesta a nuestra amiga-Dijo Pinkie emocionada, poniéndose su sombrero de Circus.

-Y será mejor que te apresures, ella llegara en unos minutos-A lo que Pinkie salió disparada a gran velocidad

-Por cierto, ¿donde esta Sunset?-Pregunte, ya que por lo general ella siempre esta en la base por la mañana y la tarde.

-¡Con mil demonios, no de nuevo!-Escuchamos maldecir a la cientifica detras de la gran pared de acero.

Esta poseía una gran cantidad de advertencia de no entrar, destacando el nombre de Rainbow y Pinkie en algunos lados, y viendo como unas flamas empezaban a salir de los bordes y de la unica puerta solo para que después saliera una gran cantidad de humo, al igual que Sunset toda cubierta de hollín por la parte delantera.

-El tanque de combustible volvio a explotar-Dijo enojada mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo que le ofrecio Rarity-Gracias.

-De nada querida-Dijo, recibiendo el pañuelo celeste, ahora completamente negro-Se que ya nos has explicado eso de tu resistencia natural, pero de igual forma. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Claro que si...-Dijo, cayendo de cara al suelo inconsciente.

Al verla caer, todas hicimos expresiones de dolor diferentes por el fuerte golpe que se dió. Fue entonces que el dron médico, el cual se encontraba en una estación donde se encontraba el resto de los robots, se activo y fue flotando hacia su creadora.

La maquina saco un par de tubos que se inyectaron en el cuerpo de Sunset, los cuales empezaron a transmitir un liquido tratransparente y rojo. Luego de unos segundos la científica se levantó como si nada le hubiera pasado.

-Entonces, ¿vendra una de esas famosas Dazzling?-Preguntó Sunset, mientras se limpiaba las manos con la parte trasera y limpia de bata.

-Así es, Pinkie ya esta haciendo los preparativos y debemos asegurarnos que Kirby no se coma todo antes de la llegada-Explico Bandana.

-Poyo-Dijo Kirby de forma adorable.

-Awww-Escuche a Midnight detras de mi-Como me gustaría abrazarte cosita linda.

-"Puedes tomar mi cuerpo para hacerlo, pero no podras usarlo en la media noche"-Le propuse la idea a mi inquilina.

-Jajajaja, que graciosa-Dijo sarcástica antes de volver a desaparecer.

Kirby salto a los brazos de Sunset mientras nos dirigíamos a la parte trasera de la escuela para esperar a Sonata. Cuando llegamos, vimos como Pinkie, y gran parte de la escuela, esperaban pacientemente la llegada de la sirena. En el lugar se encontraban mesas con grandes cantidades de comida, pero había una que destacaba mas por ser una montaña de comida.

-Disfrútalo Kirby-Dijo Pinkie mientras el Guerrero Estelar iba directo a esta y la absorbía en un poderoso tornado en dirección a su pequeño cuerpo.

-Poyo-Erupto Kirby una vez que termino su apertivo.

Todas dimos unas risas ante el comportamiento del pequeño, hasra que sentimos la presencia de Sonata que ya estaba aterrizando. La nave de esta era una estrella celeste, muy parecida a la de Kirby cuando Bandana nos la mostro en una foto.

Cuando salió, todos los pesentes la sorprendimos con serpentinas y dandole la bienbenida a la Tierra, mientras ella reía y sus ojos a través de la máscara, los cuales eran celestes, se volvían verdes por unos instantes.

-Muchas gracias amigos, ha pasado tanto tiempo que no volvía a mi planeta hogar-Dijo, sacándose la máscara-Tambien es un gusto conocer en persona a la hija del Héroe de Hyrule.

-El honor también es mío de por fin conocerla-Respondio Linika.

-El gusto también es nuestro de que hayas vuelto-Dijo Sunset-Tenemos preparado un pequeño aperitivo para celebrar tu... ¿Llegada?

Todas nos sorprendimos al ver la mesa vacía y a Kirby sobre ella con rastro en su boca. Sonata tan solo empezo a reírse por lo sucedido y se acerco a Kirby para volver a abrazarlo.

Una vez que todo termino, incluyendo las clases, nos dirigimos una última vez a la base por un asunto que Sonata debia hablar con nosotras. Cuando todos llegamos, siendo Kirby durmiendo sobre la cabeza de Pinkie, y vimos como Bandana y Sunset se miraban preocupados antes de virar y vernos.

-Que bueno que hayan podido venir todas-Comenzo Sonata, en un tono serio-Ustedes ya saben sobre el por que se crean portales a otros mundos.

-Si, fue cuando me transforme en Midnight y las consecuencias al abrir portales a Dreamland-Dije, intentando no recordar tanto de ese día.

-Y como recordaran ocurrió algo similar hace poco con la princesa Twilight. Pero sus consecuencias fueron peores que las anteriores. Esta vez...-Antes de terminar, la alarma de anomalías se activo y el mapa holográfico se activo en la mesa centrar-Sera mejor que ustedes misma lo sepan por sus propios ojos.

-Son solo tres anomalías, al norte sur y oeste de la ciudad, a sus afueras-Nos informo Sunset marcando los lugares en el mapa-Pero, los niveles de energía son diferentes a los de portales anteriores. Deben de tener cuidado chicas.

Todas entendimos y nos preparamos para el combate. Cada una de nosotras tenemos una habilidad favorita, como Sunset y Fire, Rainbow y Sword o Pinkie y Circus, en este caso mi favorita es Beam. Aunque claro, debemos de estar consciente de que esas habilidades deben de estar acompañadas por otras en caso de que el objetivo sea inmune o resista el elemento, por eso llevamos una o dos habilidades extras.

Bandana nos asignó, como siempre, a dirigirnos en grupos a las anomalías, solo que esta vez ni él ni Sonata vendrían. Los grupos fueron Sunset, Rainbow y Linika al norte; Rarity, Applejack y Pinkie al sur y al final Kirby, Fluttershy y yo al oeste.

Como estaban cerca, decidimos usar el vuelo para llegar rapidamente, siendo Pinkie usando Jet, Rarity y Applejack con Wing y Linika fue la única en usar el teletransporte. Anteriormente debíamos salir de la escuela para emprender el vuelo, pero ahora Sunset instalo una compuerta en la parte superior, que era parte del patio trasero, para iniciar el despegue de forma instantánea.

-¿Chicas me reciben?-Escuche a Linika por el radio.

-Aqui...-Dijimos todas a la vez, creando un chirrido molesto por la múltiple comunicación.

-Chicas, necesito que no se acerquen tanto a la anomalía.

-¿Es un demonio?-Dijo Rainbow.

-No exactamente.

-¿Donde diablos estamos?-Escuchamos la voz de Rainbow, siendo esta la que estaba de camino hacia allá-Hey, ¿quien eres?

-Cambio y fuera-Fue lo último que escuche de la Hylian antes de llegar a la anomalía.

Al llegar, todo habia cobrado sentido al ver a las tres figuras cerca del portal. Lo que nos tenia que decir Sonata y la advertencia de Linika, todo esto es tan confuso.

Aterrizamos frente a ellos, tratandose de Fluttershy, Spike y yo, los cuales saltaron del susto al vernos aterrizar. Ellas eran exactamente igual a nosotras, sin el traje de combate por supuesto, pero lo que destacaba era una pequeña piedra colgada en un collar alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Quienes son?-Preguntó amenazante Twilight usando una especie de pose de combate, mientras Fluttershy y Spike se escondían detras de ella.

-¿Crees que es a esto es lo que se refería Sonata?-Me pregunto en susurro Fluttershy.

-Tal vez-Le respondí y me acerqué lentamente a mi otra yo-Se que esto debe de ser lo mas extraño que hayas visto en tu vida, te entiendo. También lo es para mi, pero si dejas esa pose de pelea y hablamos al respecto puede de que...

-¡¿Te crees mas rápida que yo?!-Escuchamos el grito de Rainbow por el radio.

Por el susto ella lanzo una especie de onda expansiva de sus manos de color violeta, la cual me empujo hacia Fluttershy pero me pude detener a tiempo gracias a mis alas que me detuvieron de golpe. Pero la cosa no acabo allí ya que la Fluttershy lanzó un grito de ayuda al aire, algo que no entendimos hasta que escuchamos un rugido de llos arbustos.

Un oso pardo salió de estos y fue directamente a Fluttershy, la cual empezaba a pensar en algo y lanzar un fuerte silbido usando sus dedos también. En instantes salio Possom, la planta carnívora venenosa, la cual erupto una nube marron en dirección al osos mientras este caía inconsciente por el fuerte olor.

-No se quienes sean y del por que se parecen a nosotras, pero no dejaré que nos hagan daño-Dijo Twilight, sintiendo una gran energía que recorría su cuerpo y que emanaba de esa roca en su collar.

Ella lanzo una poderosa onda de energía de sus manos nuevamente e intenté detenerla con Beam, pero Kirby se me adelantó y empezó a absorber el ataque con todas sus fuerzas hasta comerla por completo. Al tragarla, obtuvo la misma habilidad que poseía yo, mientras miraba constantemente a mi y a la otra Twilight de forma confusa.

-Poyo, poyo poyo po poyo yo-Dijo Kirby, aun mirándonos a las dos.

Pero el pequeño fue interrumpido por Fluttershy, la cual salio rápidamente de su escondite y abrazó al Guerrero Estelar.

-Eres la cosita mas linda que haya visto jamás-Dijo Fluttershy, transformándose y emanando una gran energía, la cual también rodeó a Kirby.

Cuando lo dejo en el suelo, ella esperaba algo del Guerrero, ya que estaba arrodillada frente a él y mirándolo fijamente, hasta que le contesto con...

-¿Poyo?-Dijo ladeando su cara confundido.

-Creí que podría hacerlo hablar, como lo hice con Spike.

-Yo igualmente lo intente cuando lo conocí-Se acerco nuestra Fluttershy y sujeto a Kirby-Pero Bandana nos explico que Kirby solo era un bebé y apenas podía hablar. A pesar de tener 200 años.

-¿Twilight, Fluttershy, que es lo que sucede?-Dijo Bandana por el radio-Han devuelto a los seres que atravesaron el portal.

-Casi se nos olvida. Lo siento tanto pero deben de volver a su mundo antes de...-Y el portal se cierra mientras las empujaba hacía él-Demonios. ¿Eh?

Era algo extraño que sucedio una vez que el portal se cerro, ya que un pequeño orbe apareció en medio del aire, de un color azul, antes de disparar tres lásers del mismo color hacia nosotras e impactando en tres diferentes lugares, creando tres portales gigantes.

-¿Que significa esto?-Pregunto Twilight-¿Acason son portales a Equestria?

-Peor, pueden ser a cualquier planeta. Fluttershy, quiero que las mantengas a salvo mientras Kirby yo nos encargamos.

 **(Zombies on your Lawn. Plants vs Zombies 2)**

Ella asintió y se puso frente a las chicas, levanto su brazo izquierdo y una fortaleza de árboles las cubrio por completo. Al ver que estaban seguras, empecé a concentrarme para sentir la presencia de los seres que atravesarían el portal, pero no sentí nada.

Fue entonces que fui interrumpida por un pequeño temblor y ver como dos grandes maquinas y un ser enorme salían de las anomalías. Una de ellas tenía piernas y brazos delgados, siendo estos últimos que terminaban en pinzas. Su cuerpo era ovalado, en donde también tenia su cara, y en la parte superior habia un cerebro gigante con un par de ojos desorbitados.

El otro robot era corpulento, asemejando a una especie de ogro por el rostro y el color de la pintura, el cuál parecia tener ropa, mientras que sus brazos eran un par de postes de teléfono.

El último de estos se trataba de un ser de por lo menos dos metros y medio, con grandes garras en ambos brazos, un cuerpo voluminoso y lo que parecía ser su corazón expuesto. Además de que estaba cubierto en lava.

-No hay presencia alguna-Me dije al sentir algo en el de las garras-Es como si estuviera muerto.

Eso significaba que no era un monstuo ni tampoco un demonio. Pero es no me detendría y rápidamente, tanto Kirby como yo, activamos nuestras Súper Habilidades. Flare Beam. Ambos lanzamos una gran esfera de energía al grupo que logro impactar les directo, a pesar que intentaban detener el ataque.

Cuando impacto, ambas máquinas se desactivaron por unos momentos antes de provocar una poderosa explosión por el lugar. Kirby me felicitó con un abrazo, aprovechando que caí de rodillas por la falta de energía, pero rápidamente la recupere con una bebida especial que siempre llevábamos para estos casos.

Pero antes de poder festejar la victoria, sentí solo por unos momentos la presencia de la extraña criatura, la cual habia podido evitar el ataque, e intentaba atacarnos con sus afiladas garras. A pesar de mi velocidad, no veía posible esquivarlo o cubrirme con mis brazos hasta que algo sorprendente paso.

La criatura lentamente se volvía cenizas, la cual empezo a caer sobre los dos como una nevada. Cuando todo terminó, pude apreciar la figura del misterioso Guerrero Estelar, Phoenix Knight.

-A pesar de tus grandes habilidades-Me dijo, guardando su espada-Aun necesitas a alguien mas para que te cubra la espalda.

-No tengo escusas para mi falllo en la batalla-Dije en forma de respeto hacia el enmascarado.

-No es tu culpa que ese idiota no tuviera presencia para que lo detectaras-Intento defenderme Midnight, pero no tenía sentido ya que nadie la escuchaba.

-"Silencio Midnight"-Le dije telepáticamente mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos indignada.

-Espera y verás, algún día nos enfrentaremos y veremos quien es mas fuerte-Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Fluttershy, al ver que ya no había peligro, bajo los escudos y fue hacia mi para verificar que no tenía alguna herida.

-¿Alguien nos puede explicar que es lo que esta pasando?-Exigio Twilight, mientras me ponía de pie aún exhausta por la falta de energía.

-Creeme, estamos igual de confundidas que ustedes, pero estoy segura que Sonata nos responderá todo lo que esta pasando-Dije, sacando mi radio-Sunset, necesitamos que nos teletransportes a los seis a la base.

-Imposible, tendrán que buscar la forma de llevarse a sus contrapartes de alguna forma-Me respondió.

-Espera, ¿esa es tu Sunset?-Pregunto Fluttershy.

-¿Y acabas de mencionar a Sonata, la sirena?-Dijo Spike.

-Se los dije, todo tendra sentido... Cuando atravesemos toda la ciudad hasta la escuela. ¿Pueden activar sus alas, verdad?

-En algunas ocasiones y casi nunca eh volado con ellas-Dijo avergonzada Twilight.

-Tengo una idea, Thunder nos puede llevar a todas-Dijo y dio un fuerte silbido usando su pulgar e índice.

Luego de unos segundos salió la planta carnívora, la cual recibió el cariño de su madre y pedirle que llevara a ella y a todas hasta la escuela. La planta volvió a la tierra, dejando mas confusas a nuestras yo.

-¿Que pasara aho...?-Dijo Twilight antes de que un capullo azulado la deborara y se la llevara a la tierra.

-¡Twilight!-Grito Spike, escarbando donde se habia ido su dueña y tambien ser tragado por un capullo similar.

La siguiente fue Fluttershy, la cual miraba al suelo, quizas intentando saber donde saldria la planta pero teniendo el mismo destino del resto. Lo siguiente que paso fue que Phoenix Knight nos vería en la base antes de que desapareciera a gran velocidad y que ambas, siendo Kirby estando sobre mi, fueramos tragadas por Thunder.

El interior era algo viscoso, algo que siempre molestaba a Rarity por lo de su cabello y piel, y sentíamos como viajabamos a gran velocidad debajo de la tierra hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela.

Cada uno de los capullos se abrían y desaparecían bajo tierra, en donde aparecian mis amigas y sus contrapartes, las cuales también tenían una piedra en un collar. Pero lo que me pareció raro fue un par de cosas, de que Rainbow estaba cubierta con el liquido pegajoso de la planta y que faltaba Twilight.

-Thunder-Dijo seria Fluttershy a su hija, la cual se iba retirando hasta detenerse-Date la vuelta jovencita.

La planta lo hizo lentamente, notandose el nerviosismo que esta tenía al igual que el brazo que colgaba de su mandíbula, la cual metio como un fideo devuelta a su boca y darle una sonrisa sin mostrar sus dientes.

-Escupela en este mismo instante antes de que te ponga en una maceta por una semana-Dijo enojada, algo que funcionó y regurgito a la joven-Vuelve a casa, luego hablaremos de tu castigo.

La planta solo chilló antes de volver a la tierra, pero siendo detenida por un abrazo de su madre.

-No me puedo enorjar contigo mi pequeña Thunder, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo-La planta tan solo asintió alegre y desaparecio bajo tierra-Perdon por lo ocurrido mis hijas tienen cierto interes por Twilight, aunque nunca se a querido comer a nuestra Twilight.

-¿Y por que Rainbow esta cubierta por esa baba morada?-Pregunto Fluttershy, no la nuestra sino la otra.

-No se quedaba quieta para que la planta se la tragara-Respondio nuestra Sunset.

-¿Cuanto tiempo se queda esta cosa?-Pregunto asqueada Rainbow.

-Por un tiempo y luego se cae sola. Mientas no te muevas tanto o sino te empieza quemar la piel-Respondio de forma tenebrosa nuestra Rainbow-Nah, que es broma.

-Ya lo sabía.

-¡Que tal si dejan de perder el tiempo y entramos a la base de una buena vez!-Ordeno Phoenix Knight, desapareciendo del lugar.

Todas guiamos a nuestras contrapartes hacia la parte trasera de la escuela, en donde se empezo a abrir la compuerta. Cada una sujetó a sus yo y empezamos a descender a gran velocidad y aterrizar correctamente.

En la base se encontraba Bandana, Sunset, Sonata y Phoenix Knight, siendo estos dos últimos los que hablaban entre ellos.

-Es bueno volverlo a ver maestro.

-El mío tambien joven Dusk. Veré cuánto has madurado desde la última vez que te ví-Dijo y se sentó sobre la computadora.

-Se que esto debe de ser lo mas raro que hayan visto en toda su vida. Para mí también lo es, estar frente a versiones de una dimensión alterna a la nuestra y que además poseen habilidades únicas que solo los habitantes de Equestria pueden poseer-Dijo, levantándose y yendo hacia Sunset-Se sobre las rocas que les ha concedido ese poder y también se las habilidades que poseen. Twilight, la telequines. Rainbow, la velocidad. Applejack, la fuerza. Fluttershy, el lenguaje de los animales. Rarity, la creacion de objetos. Pinkie, poder hacer explotar todo. Y por último una habilidad que compartemos Sunset. Leer mentes.

Sonata tomo su mano y la puso sobre su brazo, solo para que la chica le brillarán los ojos por unos momentos y mirarla de frente.

-Espero que con esto pueda ganar tu confianza y que no creas que sea la misma sirena de tu mundo.

-¿Como fue que supiste todo sobre nosotras?-Se cuestino Rainbow.

-A ustedes y sus recuerdos. Desde que nuestro padre y maestro, Sir Arhur, nos acogió y entrenó, supimos que teníamos habilidades únicas. La mía es poder leer las mentes de cualquier ser vivo y también conectarlas entre sí. Inténtelo, piensen cualquier cosa.

-"Twilight eres una nerd"-Escuche la voz de Rainbow en mi cabeza.

-"Así, por lo menos no me quedo dormida al usar mis Súper Habilidad"-Respondí de la misma forma, mientras mis amigas se reían por lo bajo y las otras quedaban confusas.

-¿Que es eso de "Super Habilidad"?-Pregunto Applejack.

-Recuerdas la corona de fuego con la que devolví a ese Cerbero-Dijo Rarity, a lo que la vaquera asintió-Es igual, solo que mas grande y mas fuerte.

-¿Quieren ver una Súper Habilidad en acción?-Animo Rainbow, recibiendo el apoyo de su otra yo-No se diga más.

De golpe saco una habilidad de su bolsa, siendo una similar a Sword, solo que esta tenia lunares amarillos. Rainbow cayo fuertemente sobre la mesa, ya que Sleep hizo su trabajo cuando se la puso.

-¿Quien rayos usa un poder para hacerte dormir?-Dijo Sunset.

-Sirve cuando tienes mucho estrés o insomnio-Respondio Pinkie.

-Continuando...-Interrumpio Sonata, llamando la atención de todas-Como recordarán, recientemente ocurrió un incidente que las afectó a todas. Sunset...

-Oh, claro-Dijo la científica, preparando una grabación que no teniamos ni idea que tenía-Chicas, se que esto es fuerte, pero es para que entiendan sus otras yo.

En el centro apareció de forma holográfica la última parte de la batalla contra Midnight, y de como está era partida por la mitad por Sunset. También como su cuerpo se desintegraba y se liberaba el alma de la princesa, solo para mostrar su forma corrompida por . Twilight Soul.

Todas evitamos ver a la criatura con la que combatimos no hace mucho, incluso Midnight evitaba verla y negando constantemente con un "Lo siento" a cada rato. Ella aún sigue arrepentida por lo que hizo.

-Pero, a pesar de haberla salvado, hubo un gran problema que ustedes ya estan contemplando-A lo que nadie entendía-Me refiero a la corrupción dimensional.

-Fluttershy, ¿recuerdas al ser que te encontraste la noche de Halloween en el bosque Everfree?-Pregunto Bandana.

-Si, así maestro. Se trataba de una planta flotante que se asemejaba a un fantasma.

-Esa planta que lograste devolver fue el comienzo del fin-Dijo Sunset y cambio la imagen de la mesa-Desde el combate contra Midnight eh podido registra diferentes rupturas a multiples dimensiones que, por suerte, no se han abierta. Hasta ahora.

-¿Eso es malo?-Pregunto Fluttershy preocupada.

-Lo es, y es debido a que la Tierra esta en peligro de estar en cuarentena por Nexus Star-Dijo Sonata, mientras una imagen de un ser alto, completamente blanco, incluso su túnica, a excepción de un par de ojos negros apareció en mi cabeza, como un recuerdo-Ellos son los Nexurians, los encargados de mantener el equilibrio en el universo. Y nosotros estamos poniendo en riesgo ese equilibrio por nuestros errores.

-Nuestros errores Sonata-Interrumpio Sunset-Nosotras estabamos a cargo de mantener segura a la Tierra, fue nuestro error.

-¿Que podemos hacer para mantener el equilibrio?-Pregunto Pinkie empezando a sacar algo de su cabello-¿Con una balanza?

-No Pinkie, lo que debemos hacer es lo mismo que hizo Fluttershy con la planta, devoverla a su dimensión. Sir Arthur y Sir Meta Knight lograron un acuerdo con los Nexurians, de que tenemos 48 horas para devolverlas a su dimensión. Muestrales Sunset.

Ella asintió y una última imagen aparecio. Era una especie de cañon, con una gran cantidad de artefactos, posiblememte alienígenas, y el cual podía movilizarse gracias a las orugas en la parte inferior.

-Su nombre prototipo es F35AW8. Es un cañón de energía capaz de reabrir brechas espacio temporales o, en este caso, interdimensionales. Su construcción esta a un 50% y la carga de energía esta a tope, estimó que estará listo para mañana en la tarde.

-¿Han comprendido?-Preguntó Bandana serio.

-Si maestro.

-Nosotras también entendimos-Respondió Sunset-Haremos todo los posible en ayudarles.

-Muy bien, solo no se pierdan de vista entre ustedes y todo saldrá bien-Dijo Sunset dirigiéndose al salón del Mecha-Por cierto, no creo que les recuerde sobre de no entrar aquí.

-Me quedo bastante claro cuando tus drones me patearon el trasero-Dijo Rainbow.

-Capitan Bandana, usted queda a cargo-Fue lo último que dijo Sonata antes de dirigirse hacia Phoenix Knight y empezar a hablar un lenguaje extraño.

-De acuerdo chicas, será mejor que disfruten su día libre. Nos veremos mañana en mi clase.

-Si maestro-Fue lo último que dijimos antes de abandonar la base a gran velocidad, junto a nuestras contrapartes, hasta llegar a la entrada al salón de música.

-Esta cerrado-Dijo Rainbow, intentando por las malas abrir.

-Dejame intentar-Dijo Applejack, mientras su brazo izquierdo era rodeado por una energía anaranjada.

La vaquera alterna le dio un fuerte golpe, el cual hizo vibrar la puerta por un largo período. Cuando saco su puño de la puerta y empezo a sacudirla con fuerza mientras la soplaba por el dolor que le produjo el golpe.

-¿De que esta heche esa cosa?

-De madera, de un roble alienígena que puede resistir incluso la lava-Explico Sunset, dejando boquiabiertas a las chicas, mientras esta golpeaba suavemente la puerta.

De esta salio uno de los drones de limpieza, los cuales también se encargaban de la seguridad por la noche, el cual dejo que entraramos al nuevo salón de música.

A diferencia del anterior, este era mucho mas grande y poseía una gran cantidad de instrumentos de todo el mundo, incluso del universo como nos contó Sunset cuando nos presentó el lugar.

-¿Que les parece?-Pregunto Rainbow.

-No se compara con el de nuestro mundo-Dijo impresionada la otra Rainbow.

-¡Que estamos esperando, a tocar se ha dicho!-Grito Pinkie de alegría ya detras de la batería.

Cada una, incluso nuestras contrapartes, tomaron un instrumento, pero al buscar el micrófono, me di cuenta que faltaba uno. Cuando me disponía a posicionarme para cantar, me detuve en secó ya que veíamos como el infierno se volvería a desatar.

Pinkie, la alterna, le iba a pasar el micrófono a Kirby para que este cantará, pero este empezó a aspirar el instrumento mientras nosotras intentabamos detenerlos. Hasta que la gran Hylian pudo demostrar sus habilidades una vez mas al lanzar una flecha con precisión al micrófono antes de que el pequeño se lo tragara.

-Por poco a faltado-Dijo Linika, con su arco en su mano, viendo como el micrófono se quemaba por la flecha de fuego que lanzo.

Rainbow iba furiosa hacia Pinkie, pero Sunset y Applejack la detuvieron a medio camino al sujetar el cuello de su playera.

-Antes de que empieces a regañarla por lo que casi hace, ¿puedes pensar un poco?-Comenzo Sunset.

-Sabes muy bien que ellas no saben lo que puede hacer Kirby con un micrófono-Termino Applejack.

-Creo que tienen razón. Pinkie yo, lo siento por casi gritarte. Solo que casi me dejo llevar, ya que casi destruyes la escuela. Por cuarta vez.

-Si todo esta listo, comencemos a tocar-Animo Pinkie, chocando los palillos y poniéndonos en posición.

-Creo que se te olvida algo-Dijo Midnight, apareciendo frente a mi-Gloriosa.

-Casi se me olvida-Dije y salí apurada tomando mis cosas-Chicas, tengo que ir a ver a Gloriosa por un asunto importante.

-Es eso, o es que tienes que ir a ver a Timbler-Dijo de forma pícara Rarity, mientras me sonrojaba.

-¿Que? ¡No! Gloriosa me llamo ayer, tal parece que son problemas con demonios, o con la magia de Equestria. O algo así.

-Claro, lo que digas. Nos saludas a los hermanos-Fue lo último que escuche de Sunset antes de salir directo a la entrada de la escuela.

Una vez fuera, emprendí vuelo en dirección al campamento Everfree, el cual se está preparando para un pequeño evento invernal que daran luego de las fiestas. Que por desgracia los demonios, incluyendo Midnight, les está retrasando un poco.

-¿Crees que te sigan?-Pregunto Midnight, apareciendo a un lado mío-Esas chicas parecían preocupadas.

-Estoy segura que mis amigas les explicarán ese tema de una supuesta cita con Timber.

-¿Que tal si hacemos eso realidad? Ve y pídele que salgan los dos, a un restaurante, a bailar o a cazar demonios.

-¿Estas loca? Timber y yo solo somos amigos, nada más.

-Oh vamos, ambos tienen muchas cosas en común y no digas que no se atraen. O acaso crees que no veo como reaccionas cuando tocas su mano por "Accidente" cada vez que vas de visita.

-En primera, esas veces si son por accidente ya que ambos queremos tomar la herramienta para reconstruir tus desastres. Y en segunda, ¿como sabes tanto sobre esto de las relaciones?

-Pude haber estado encerrada 60 años, pero se mas cosas sobre el amor de lo que te imaginas. Aprovecha cuando estén solos y le invitas a algo, no seas tímida.

-Lo pensaré-Fue lo último que dije antes de aterrizar frente a Gloriosa y Timber-Hola chicos, ¿como les va?

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Twilight-Me saludo la chica con un abrazo-Y a ti tambien Midnight, ¿esta despierta?

-Oh si, si lo esta. También te saluda e igualmente a ti Timber-Dije, mirando al jóven y como Midnight me golpeaba con el codo-"Ya basta"

-Vamos, que esperas. Pídele una cita.

-Hola Twilight. Es un gusto también volver s verte, igual a ti Midnight-Nos saludo Timber, el cual traía unas cuantas tablas de madera sobre el hombro.

-Me alegra verte Timber y quisiera disculparme por los destrozos que ocasionó Midnight en la noche-Dije, sacando un casco y herramientas de mi bolsa-Y ayudaré en todo lo posible para reparar el desastre.

-No debes por que preocuparte, es mas, Midnight nos ahorro el trabajo en demoler esa vieja cabaña.

-Midnight, esa cabaña que destruiste la demoliamos a poco por medida de seguridad y para saber si había algo que nuestros abuelos habían dejado allí.

-Que bueno saberlo, pero insisto en ayudarles en construir la nueva cabaña.

Ambos no se negaron y comenzamos con la obra. Luego de tres horas, de las cuales Midnight no dejaba de molestar para pedirle una cita a Timber cuando nos encontrábamos a solas, hasta que terminamos. La cabaña era igual que las demás, salvo por los detalles invernales en el techo y las ventanas, al igual que las escalerillas y los bordes de la barandilla.

-Hey Twilight, ¿quieres pasar la noche aqui?-Me invito Gloriosa-Se está haciendo de noche y quizas no alcances a cenar a tu casa.

-Tendré que llamar a mis padres para avisarles que me quedare aquí-Dije y saque mi celular, solo para casi dejarlo caer por el susto del mensaje que llegó de imprevisto-Es de Pinkie.

"Querida Twi.

De seguro ya debiste de haber terminado la cabaña que Gloriosa y Timber estaban construyendo, al igual que casi dejar caer tu teléfono por accidente.

Pinkie, ve al grano.

Oh si, me preguntaba si vendrías a una acampada en el patio de mi casa que haremos todos, incluso Kirby, Bandana, Linika, Sonata y Phoenix Knight.

No cuentes conmigo.

Bueno, entonces seremos todos sin Phoenix Knight. Te esperamos para que nos cuentes como te fue en tu cita secreta con Timber y para cuando darás el gran paso para que sea tu novio oficial.

Nos vemos amiga."

-Creo que no debimos leer esa última parte-Dijo Timber algo avergonzado-Entonces, nls vemos otro día.

-Si Midnight sigue viniendo, yo también. Para reparar sus desastres-Fue lo último que dije, antes de salir disparada en dirección a la casa de Pinkie-Midnight...

-Si si, lo sé. No tomaré el cuerpo durante pijamadas, reuniones de familia o cualquier actividad que dure pasada la media noche. ¿Es que acaso tengo que sacar el contrato que hicimos para recordarte que si me recuerdo?-Dijo, haciendo aparecer un pergamino algp viejo.

-Eso esta en blanco.

-Lo sé. Si me necesitas, estare durmiendo-Dijo antes de desaparecer y dejarme tranquila el resto del viaje.

Al llegar, varias de las chicas habian llegado, siendo Sunset, Fluttershy, Applejack y Pinkie, con sus respectivas contrapartes incluyendo a mi otra yo, las cuales estaban preparando las cosas para la acampada improvisada.

Al aterrizar, ambas Pinkies me rodearon con preguntas respecto a un posible noviazgo con Timber, el yo solo negué, ya que solo somos amigos.

-Sera mejor que se lo digas ahora antes de que él de el primer paso y lo dejes en la Friendzone-Dijeron ambas a la vez.

-No tienes por que preocuparte, sabemos que solo mientes de tu relación secreta con Timber-Dijo nuestra Applejack, abrazando por un lado.

-Ademas de que eres diferente a nuestra Twilight, ella acepto su noviazgo y llevan saliendo un par de meses-Dijo la otra, también abrazando por un lado.

-Quizas yo necesite más tiempo-A lo que ambas me sonrieron.

Luego de unos minutos empezaron a llegar el resto, siendo Bandana y Kirby los llegar, y siendo este último en tener la habilidad Spear. Nuestro maestro nos explicó que estaban entrenando por ordenes de Sir Meta Knight, ya que este consideraba el hecho de que su hermano debía volverse igual de fuerte para el torneo a comienzos de año.

Una vez que cayo la noche, Pinkie encendió la fogata con Fire y decidió comenzar con algo simple.

-Saben, mi otra yo me contó que ustedes enfrentan monstruos y demonios constantemente. Y me preguntaba, ¿cuales han sido los más difíciles de enfrentar?

La pregunta de la Pinkie alterna ya se habia respondido por la tarde, Twilight Soul fue el demonio que más nos a costado derrotar de forma emocional, ya que a habido peores.

-El Cambiaformas, ese demonio fue un dolor de cabeza por tres días-Comenzo Rainbow-Este llegó como el típico demonio, destruir todo lo que estaba a su paso y luchar contra nosotras. Además que el tipo media como dos metros y medio. Pero nada como una Súper Habilidad para acabar con él.

-Si le hubieras dado-Dijo Applejack en burla, haciendo enojar a la deportista.

-No es mi culpa que el Cambiaformas no se quedará quieto.

-En cualquier caso, fue Sunset quien acabo con el demonio con Monster Flame, o eso fue lo que creíamos.

-Al día siguiente nos encontramos que Sunset habia cambiado, o mejor dicho, que habia vuelto a hacer la misma que antes-Dijo Rarity-Una brabucona y aprovechadora. Muchos la evitaron para no toparse con ella, incluso Kirby no se acercaba o no se subía sobre ella como de costumbre.

-Creí que el poder la habia cambiado e iba a informar a mi maestro sobre la situación, hasta que ella llegó a la base, teniendo la escusa que se su reloj despertador no sonó. No le creíamos, ya que ella vive con Celestia y Luna. Pero, cuando decidí confirma la coartada junto con Rainbow, nos topamos con Sunset encerrando a alguien en casillero.

-En un principio creíamos que se trataba de ella, pero sentíamos la presencia de las dos. Cuando se dió cuenta que lo descubrimos, intento escapar y si que era rápido el desgraciado, aún que cuando creíamos que lo habiamos acorralado, el maldito logró cambiar de forma y escondiéndose entre todos que ya ibamos saliendo de la escuela.

-Al enterarnos-Proseguí-Sabiamos la verdad sobre lo ocurrido y se les informo a todos que debían estar en parejas y que si alguien actuaba de forma diferente debía informarnos sin que se enterará el posible cambia formas.

-Y a pesar de todo, el maldito provocó lo que queria, el caos en la escuela. Todos tenían miedo el uno al otro, hasta que finalmente el idiota cometio el mayor error de toda su vida al día siguiente. Transformarse en Twilight.

Nuestras yo no entendían a lo que se refería Rainbow, hasta que les recordo lo ocurrido en la tarde.

-El cambiaformas se habia decidido en acabar con una de nosotras de forma permanente, así que decidio ir conmigo primero-Dijo Fluttershy-Aún que no se esperaba que Venus le diera por probar el postre después de la cena.

-¿Quien es Venus?-Preguntaron todas.

Fluttershy solo dió un silbido al aire, solo para que segundos despues algo viniera bajo tierra hacia nosotras. La planta se detuvo justo debajo de mi otra yo, hasta que su madre le llamó la atención.

-Venus, no te atrevas-Dijo de forma seria, mientras la planta cambiaba de curso hasta salir frente a la chica-Buena niña, ten un premio.

Y de su bolsa saco unos brazos de unos cuantos demonios y los lanzo a la boca abierta de la carnívora, la cual masticaba y oyendose crujir los huesos de los miembros los cuáles fueron digeridos de golpe.

-Ese fue el demonio, ¿cual fue el monstruo mas difícil que se hayan enfrentado?-Volvio a Pregintar Pinkie.

-Sin duda alguna ha sido el Heavy Lobster-Dijo nuestro maestro.

-A pesar de ser una máquina, nos dejo a mi y a Pinkie al borde la muerte, sobre todo a Pinkie.

-¿Que tanto?-Pregunto Applejack.

-Como este malvavisco-Respondio, señalando al dulce completamente quemado antes de lanzarlo a su boca-Rico.

-¿Como sobreviviste?-Preguntaron todas sorprendidas, posiblemente al no creer que aún siguiera con vida.

-Fue gracias a Fluttershy y a sus conocimientos sobre plantas curativas, las cuales hizo crecer con su habilidad Leaf-Dijo, antes de tragarse una bolsa entera de malvaviscos.

-Si no fuera por ella, ninguno de nosotros hubiera podido sobrevivir a las misiones-Dije, mirándola y como esta le hacía mimos a Venus-Es como nuestra médico, junto con Linika.

-Oh cierto, la elfa. Se nos habia... Olvidado-Dijo Rainbow, la cual tenia la punta de una flecha y a la Hylian parada frente a ella, con los ojos rojos.

-¿A quién le dices elfa?-Dijo furiosa, mientras la flecha se envolvía en fuego-El termino es Hylian, o crees que yo te digo simio evolucionado.

-No, claro que no. Pero creí, por tus orejas y tu vestimenta.

-Eso es juzgar a un libro por su portada querida-Dijo Rarity, bajando el arco de Linika y separandolas-Pero que tal si nos cuentas como fue que nos encontramos, desde tu perspectiva.

-Bueno, en parte jamás les conte por que atravesé ese portal-Dijo, ya calmada, y se sentó en una de las rocas frente a la fogata-Todo comenzó cuando mis padres debian ir al reino por una encomienda de la princesa Zelda, mientras yo me quedaba en Kakariko.

-Jajaja, vaya nombre ridículo del pueblo... ¿Por que se alej...?-Fue lo último que dijo la Rainbow alterna antes de ser congelada por Linika y sus flechas de hielo.

-No se preocupen, se descongelará en media hora, continuando. Me había quedado en casa debido a que me habian castigado, ya que me demoré más tiempo de lo que esperaba en el Templo del Agua. Ya que ocupe mal las llaves en abrir las puertas de forma errónea, ni si quiera me enfrenté a mi forma oscura, bueno mi sombra. Eso es lo que dijo mi padre sobre el templo.

-¿Cuanto de demoraste en salir?-Pregunto Applejack, Hylian levantaba su mano con tres dedos-¿Horas?

Ella negó.

-Días-Intento adivinar Rainbow.

Pero ella volvio a negar.

-Meses-Dijo Sunset preocupada.

-Semanas, y solo me alimentaba de peces que entraban el templo por error. Y es por eso que odio el pescado. Pero siguiendo con el relato, no me quedaría de brazos cruzados en intentar entrar una vez mas a la Montaña de la Muerte, a pesar de que mi madre convenció a la princesa Zelda de poner un escuadrón en la entrada, además del soldado que siempre estaba.

-¿Como pudiste evitar a todos esos guardias?

-Kakariko no es solo conocido por ser la entrada principal a la Montaña de la Muerta y entrada directa al Templo de las Sombras, la primera mazmorra que terminé en mi vida, sino también por la inmensa cantidad de Cuccos que hay por el pueblo.

-¿Que es un Cucco?-Preguntó Fluttershy.

-Es una de las bestia catalogada como la mas peligrosa del universo y a emcabezado la lista desde hace diez años. Sus ojos vacios y sin alma le representa la maldad que posee este ser que hace recorrer el miedo de cualquiera con tan solo oír su nombre. Hasta mi maestro sabe que es el único ser al que no podrá enfrentarse sin destruir el planeta que habita debido a su peligrosidad.

-La descripción de Bandana le queda perfecta, pero según eh visto en la granja de Applejack, se asemejan a una gallina, pero un poco más grande.

No pudimos aguantar mas y todas nos empezamos a reir ante la descripción exagerada de Bandana con respecto a una gallina de corral, mientras estos dos solo tenían una mirada sería ante nuestro comportamiento.

-Si Sunset estuviera aquí, de seguro podría mostrarles un ejemplo gráfico de lo que hablo-Escuche a Bandana, antes de que la mencionada cayera de cara al suelo detrás de él.

-¡Deseo que llueva chocolate!-Gritaron ambas Pinkies, con sus bocas abiertas al cielo.

-Es imposible que eso pase-Dijo Sunset, aún sin levantarse del suelo y levantando un brazo-Pero si pasa, el chocolate endurecería las raíces de las plantas, imposibilitandoles obtener agua y con ello muriendo lentamente. Así que no me convenzas en construir una máquina del clima para tus caprichos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Applejack.

-Si, considerando el hecho de que acabo de caer kilómetro y medio del cielo por el hecho de que el gancho de mis drones no se usaba hace mucho y estaba medio oxidado-Respondio, levantando el gancho con su otro brazo y dejándolo caer-¿Alguna le sobra un MaxiTomate? Tengo unas cuantas costillas rotas y creo que unas perforan mis pulmones y otra esta cerca del corazón.

Todas le ofrecimos uno, tomando el de Rarity, y empezando comerlo de un solo bocado. Cuando termino, un aura brillante la rodeo por unos momentos antes de que esta se levantará como si nada le hubiera pasado, salvo de que los lentes los tenia rotos, de sus ojos, oídos, nariz y boca habia un rastro de sangre ya seca y algunas partes de su bata tenían manchas del líquido carmesí. Sunset vio como sus gafas rojas caían ya rotas y se ponía unas nuevas de color azul, la cual saco de su bata, antes de sentarse entre Pinkie y Applejack.

-Hacia tiempo que no usaba los ganchos de mis drones para el transporte, debere de cambiarlos a cada uno debido a esto de la brechas interdimensionales que me impiden usar el teletransportador-Dijo pensativa antes de mirarnos a todas-Por cierto, ¿cual era el chiste de que se reían tanto?

-Se burlaban de los Cuccos.

-No digas más Bandana-Respondio, sacando uno de sus dispositivos holográficos de su bata y reproduciendolo.

En este se mostraba a la gallina y a uno de los drones de Sunset, el cual flotaba carca de este.

" _-Prueba N° 1 de "El Cucco". Según leyendas, este animal de corral es considerado en el reino de Hyrule una de las bestias más temibles, incluso superando al mismísimo Ganon en cuanto se trata de destrucción. Veamos si es cierto o solo rumores para atraer turísmo al planeta._

 _Se escucharon algunas teclas orpimirse y el dron golpeo con una de sus manos al Cucco, solo para que esté cacareé al aire._

 _-Tal parece que intenta llamar al resto del corral, lástima para él que nadie lo puede escuchar-Dijo, antes de que la imagen mostrara a una gran cantidad de gallinas atacando a la máquina-¿De donde diablos salieron todos ellos?_

 _Una vez que dejaron solo chatarra del drone, todas la gallinas empezaban a volver de donde vinieron, de las sombras, hasta que solo quedo una la cual picoteaba el piso._

 _-¡Servicio al Cliente, exigo una devolución inmediatamente!"_

-Al final no me hizo el reembolso y tuve que intercambiar al Cucco por unas Rupias en el mercado negro interestelar-Termino, guardando el dispositivo.

Todas quedamos asombradas ante el poder del animal, el cual entendimos a la perfección el por que de la descripción de Bandana.

-Continuando, logre atrapar a uno de los Cuccos del corral de mi vecina, la cual se le conoce por distraerse con facilidad, y lance al animal cerca de los soldados. Uno de estos le molestaba la gallina y decidió patearla, grave error.

-Aprovechaste la distracción de los Cuccos para entrar a la montaña- Intuí, a lo que ella asintió.

-Así es, luego fui a la tribu de los Gorons para comprar algunas bombas para enfrentarme a los Dodongos de la mazmorra y decidí rechazar la oferta que el Goron de la tienda me ofreció por la bolsa de bombas mas grande. Recorrí toda la mazmorra, encontre todos los tesoros que habían y derroté a cada uno de los Dodongos. Hasta que llegue a la cueva de su rey.

-Entonces la anomalía apareció y el monstruo la atreveso, obligandote a seguirle.

-Exacto Sunset, fue una gran pelea contra la lagartija gigante y cuando logré darle el golpe final, huye al portal y logra recuperse por completo. Pero si no hubiera sido por mis nuevas amigas no lo hubiera podido derrotar.

-¿Por que tú estadía en este mundo y no volver a tu hogar?

-Espero que a mis padres se les pase el enojo por volver a desobedecer los, por una quinta vez, consecutiva-Dijo esto en un tono arrepentido-Pero estoy segura que por lo menos será un castigo leve cuando mi estadia acabe.

El resto de la noche la pasamos muy bien, incluso Midnoght siguió con el reglamento del contrato que hicimos gracias anque ningún demonio se presentó por la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Fluttershy y Thunder nos volvieron a enviar a cada una de las anomalías, empezando con Sunset, Rainbow, luego con Rarity, Pinkie y Applejack, y por último Twilight, Spike y Fluttershy. Cuando el capullo apareció, me sorprendió el gran cañon que sostenia la científica, la cual estaba conectada a una mochila en la parte de atras.

-¿Creí que era un cañón terrestre?

-Ese era el diseño de mi tatara tatara tatarabuelo, este es mi diseño. Mejorado y con mayor movilidad-Me explicó apuntando hacia la pequeña esfera violeta-Ahora veran por que los Shimmer somos lo mejor del universo.

El cañón termino de cargarse, acumulando un orbe de energía rojo en la parte de la boca, hasta salir diparado con un poderoso sonido ensordecedor, que incluso empujo con fuerza a Sunset, la cual logró mantenerse en pie y la tierra acumulada detrás de ella.

La brecha volvió abrirse, haciendo que apareciera en forma de tornado, pero no absorbía como esperaba. Nos dimos un último abrazo antes de que nuestras yo atravesarán de un salto el portal, el cual se cerró de golpe.

-Debemos de esperar a que Thunder se recupere un poco para que volvemos a la escuela-Dijo Fluttershy, acariciando a la planta que estaba subre su regazo.

-Muy bien, por que esta cosa se quedo sin energía. Por cierto, no podremos usar el teletransportador, pero Sir Meta Knight nos a confirmado que podremos usar equipo militar para llegar a los objetivos de la zona. También, si algo así ocurre, sino queda de otra, obligenlos a regresar a su dimensión.

-¿No creo que sea muy amable?-Dijo Fluttershy-Podriamos solo pedirles por favor y evitar una posible pelea.

-El problema radica en que las celdas del teletransportador que usa el Cañón de Brechas Interdimensionales necesitan una gran energía.

-Pero, podríamos cargarlas si todas, incluso Kirby, usamos Spark con todas nuestras fuerzas.

-Recuerdas las pruebas de hace un mes-Como no olvidarlas, estuvimos dos semanas forzando el limites de las habilidades-Todas ustedes solo cargaron la mitad de una celda de energía. Calcules que necesitan un día entero solo para cargar tres de las diez celdas que necesita el Cañón. La única forma de que las carguen es que todas posean la Supee Habilidad de Spark. Y sabes que eso es imposible.

-¿Cuanto se demoran en cargar las diez celdas?-Pregunto Fluttershy.

-Uso la energía de la base, la planta eléctrica abandonada que hice funcionar hace un tiempo a las afueras de la ciudad y una conección directa de la planta de energía de Chernóbil. Ellos pueden cargar las celdas en 24 horas, pero también estaré cargando celdas extras por si es que algo malo sale. O si se necesita de emergencia el teletransportador.

-Thunder ya esta lista, ¿ustedes lo estan?

Asentimos y la planta se enterró bajo tierra y fuimos encerradas en los capullos. Durante el trayecto, Midnight apareció con un mirada preocupada.

-Todo esto es mi culpa, si tan solo, si tan solo... Yo no la, yo no la...-Decia, mientras las lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

-Lo hecho, hecho está. Y si quieres solucionarlo, también deberas de ayudar en esto de las dimensiones.

-Gracias y haré todo lo posible.

 **Continuará...**

 **Finalmente, por fin lo termine. Ahora se preguntarán, "¿Que fue todo esto? ¿Que paso con las batallas con las Super Habilidades?"**

 **La verdad es que esto es, como dijo Sunset, el comienzo del fin, ya que esto de las dimensiones aún no acaba y ustedes lectores podrán ayudar a terminarla. Para contribuir a esto es muy simple y servirá para promocionar sus fics.**

 **Para entrar es simple, su hisotria debe de ser EG, puede involucar cualquier película o incluso Universo Alterno, o AU. Sólo podré adimitir tres personajes, entre ellos solo puede haber un OC. Y por último, no es necesario sea su fic, puede ser el de algun amigo/a o alguno que les haya gustado.**

 **Sin nada más, me despido y nos veremos en "PaZvsS" y también les quiero invitar a los fics de mi amigo XmarkzX, "Megaman Zero y Kirby Planet Omega Bots" y "Super Mario RPG 2: The Legend of the Seven Star Sages" que estan muy buenas y con muchas referencias a videojuegos y anime. Se los recomiendo.**


	18. Fluttercord en Equestria Girls 3

**Disclaimer: Equestria Girls y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Capítulo 18: Fluttercord en Equestria Girls 3. (conikiblasu-fan)**

 _Como puedo empezar sin sonar estresada, oh si. Estos días han sido los peores de mi vida, gracias a nuestras versiones alternas que han atravesado a nuestra dimensión en estos tres días._

 _Luego de conocer a nuestras primeras versiones, al día siguiente conocimos a las "Rainbowers Rangers" una versión que usaba la magia de Equestria para ser Superheroínas, con antifaces, capas y poses ridículas. Incluso nuestra Rainbow se arrepentía de haber planeado poses hace algún tiempo para el equipo. Por suerte, ellas aparecieron en un solo portal y logramos devolverlas, a la fuerza, o mejor dicho de una patada a las seis, ya que Sunset no se encontraba en el grupo._

 _Al siguiente día aparecieron unas versiones "normales" por así decirlo, ya que no poseían la magia Equestre. Y apesar de que su Pinkie queria quedarse para celebrar una fiesta de "Bienvenida Interdimensional", fue nuestra Pinkie la que logró convencerla de que volviera con palabras._

 _Y el tercer día, ese es el peor de todos. Debí haberle hecho caso a Midnight y haber faltado a la escuela, ya que esto solo esta empezando... ¡HA COLMARME LA PACIENCIA!_

 **Un mes y cuatro días desde la llegada de Kirby y Bandana en la Tierra.**

Una nueva anomalía interdimensional habia aparecido y Fluttershy y yo fuimos para devolver a los posible visitantes que desean aparecer.

-Te lo dije-Aparecio Midnight, apoyada sobre mi espalda-Debiste haberte quedado en casa y haber fingido un resfriado.

-"Ya callate, tengo cosas más importantes que discutir tonterías contigo"

-Lo que digas. Me adelantaré y veré a nuestras visitantes. E intentaré hacerles pasar un mal rato-Dijo de forma siniestra antes de acelerar a gran velocidad.

Solo negué, sacando un par de carcajadas y que llamo la atención a mi compañera.

-¿Que pasa Twilight?

-No, nada. Solo me acorde de algo gracioso que se me vino a la cabeza-Mentí y ella se lo creyó.

-Si, es bueno recordar buenos momentos, como la serenata de mariachis que Dissy hizo este domingo. Pero mis hijas aún no lo aceptan, ya que devoraron los intrumentos, y a los músicos. Y a Dissy, aunque los escupieron en ropa interior.

-¿Dissy? Ah, Discord. Es verdad que ustedes ya van a llevar un par de meses saliendo.

-Así es, mañana se cumplen los dos meses de noviazgo. Y hablando de novios, ¿cuando sera oficial el tuyo con Timbler?-Dijo picarona, mientras me sonrojaba.

-¡¿Que?! No, ya se los dije. Solo somos amigos, voy al Everfree por que Gloriosa necesita mi ayuda en algunas cosas, es como un pago luego de los desastre de los demonios que atacan algunas veces el campamento.

-Lo que digas-Dijo y empezamos a descender y ver el gran portal violeta que se origino-Es un portal bastante grande, como para un robot gigante.

-Si, pero ya a sido atravesado. ¿Sientes esas tres presencias?-A lo que ella asintió-Y ahí otros seres que estan atravesando. Demonios.

Ambas desaparecimos nuestras alas para usar el casco de Stone, convirtiendonos en un par de estatuas que caían a gran velocidad y volvimos a la normalidad antes de tocar el suelo. Fluttershy cambio su casco por la corona de hojas e hizo un muro de troncos frente al grupo de tres seres, mientras que yo preparaba la habilidad Sword y sentía como una inmensa cantidad de seres saldrían del portal.

Cuando los demonios aparecieron, estos median de metro y medio hasta otros que eran de dos metros o mas, pero todos compartian los cuernos de cabra y las dagas con los que estaban armados. Un par saltaron hacia nosotras para atacarnos, pero ambos recibieron un corte certero de forma horizontal y caían separandose detrás de mi, solo para que Fluttershy los aplastara con un par de troncos, impidiendo su explosión.

-Deben de salir un poco más-Dijo Fluttershy, algo que me sorprendió-Mis hijas aún no han almorzado.

Entendí a lo que se refería, asi que esperamos a que el resto de los seres oscuros salieran, desviando sus ataques y haciendolos para atras con golpes. Hasta que la última presencia demoniaca atravesó el portal y mi compañera diera un fuerte silbido al aire.

-¡ES HORA DE COMER, MIS PEQUEÑAS!-Grito a todo pulmón, mientras sentía un temblor por el lugar.

Los montones de tierra empezaron aparecer y se acercaban hacia el montón de demonios que se habian asustado por el movimiento sísmico, acorralandose en un solo grupo por un posible enemigo. Las plantas carnívoras salieron del suelo con sus bocas abiertas y llenas de los demonios que buscaban la forma de salir de allí, siendo inútil ya que estas cerraron sus bocas y empezaban a masticar su almuerzo.

-¡AAAAAH!-Escuchamos un grito que provenía detrás del muro de árboles, muy parecido al mío.

Cuando la pared bajo, vimos como una de las plantas de Fluttershy, la cual era violeta con flamas negras y la parte superior de un motor sobre su cabeza, intentaba deborar a Twilight quien lograba mantener abierta sus fauces con sus manos. Por desgracia la carnívora envolvió su lengua en todo el cuerpo de la joven y cerro su boca, empezando a saborear a su presa.

-¡Escupela en este mismo instante Needdy!-Regaño a la planta, pero esta solo nego y gruño-Les dije que el almuerzo estaba listo, pero ella no es parte de eso. Además, uno de los demonios esta escapando.

En parte tenía razón, el único demonio que quedaba era uno que, al contemplar lo sucedido, aprovecho en huir mientras el resto de las plantas seguían devorando su almuerzo.

La carnívoras escupió a Twilight y, escuchando un motor que venía de su interior, aceleró a gran velocidad hasta llegar a estar frente al demlnio. Este intento frenar, pero por un piedra se tropezó y cayo a la boca abierta de la planta, mientras esta masticaba con fuerza su almuerzo.

-Vuelvan a casa mi pequeñas y no se metan en problemas-Dijo Fluttershy, mientras las carnívoras asentían y se hundían de un salto a la tierra en dirección a su casa-Crecen tan rápido.

-Ustedes dos, son fuertes-Dijo Twilight, acercándose y tomando nuestras manos-Estoy segura que podrán vencerlos si usan sus poderes en esos demonios. Deben de venir conmigo para destruirlos y librerar a Equestria

-Lo sentimos, pero los que deben de volver son ustedes. No pueden permanecer mucho en esta dimensión-Dijo Fluttershy, ayudando a su otra yo a levantarse, debido al peso extra en su vientre.

-Vamos mi Flutter, volvamos a casa-Dijo Discord también ayudándola.

Yo mientras llevaba a mi otra yo al portal, la cual se negaba a regresar con la escusa de una amenaza a su reino. Como nos gustaría ayudarte, en serio, pero Sonata y Bandana nos prohibieron hacerlo para que nuestro planeta no subra más consecuencias.

-No, no pienso volver. No sin ustedes, son poderosas puedo sentirlo. Ustedes me deben ese favor, yo les ayude contra Sunset y las Sirenas. ¡ME LO DEBEN!-La interrumpí con una bofetada que la cayó.

-Las unicas que te deben son las de tu dimensión, pideles a ellas que te ayuden ya que nosotras no podemos.

-Sus poderes no se comparan con las humanas que conozco. Estoy segura que podrán vencer a aquella oscuridad que atormenta mi mundo.

-"Twilight, Fluttershy. Devolved a sus contrapartes en este mismo instante"-Escuchamos la voz de Sir Meta Knight-"Su majestad, no podemos hacer nada. Si vuestro reino a sido sucumbido a la oscuridad es por obra del destino. Ella quizo que eso pasara y nada puede evitarlo. Lo siento"

La princesa comprendió y fue caminado junto a nosotros en dirección al portal, azul. No nos habíamos fijado pero el portal interdimensional se habia cerrado y habia aparecido un portal hacia otro mundo, cuando una cabeza de un robot gigante aparecio, de ojos amarillos gigantes y mandibulas filosas, siendo controlado por una especie de científico de piel gris y cabezón.

 **(Brainiac Maniac. Plants vs Zombies)**

-Cinco deliciosos cerebroz y ni una sola planta, esta abertura espacio temporal me ha llevado a un lugar lleno de cerebros y sin molestas y estúpidas plantas. ¡Esbirros míos, capturenlos y dominen esta tierra!-Grito el científico encima del robot, mientras unas criaturas salían del portal.

Estos eran, literalmente, zombies de un mismo tipo, un abrigo pardo marron, una corbata rasgada, pantalones azules y con un solo zapato, al igual que algunos traían conos de tránsito, cubetas o banderas rojas con un cerebro en él.

-Así que considera que las plantas son molestas y estúpidas-Dijo enojada Fluttershy, mientras su cabeza brillaba-¡Te demostraré el poder de la naturaleza!

Mi amiga activo su Super Habilidad, Nature Leaf, sorprendiendo a los seres de la otra dimensión, sobre todo por la corona y las alas de hojas. Esta se elevó hasta estar frente a la gran cabeza de robot y levantaba su mano en un puño, creando un tronco del suelo que golpeó la mandibula de la maquina, agrietando varias zonas de la parte inferior de esta.

-¡Fluttershy, encargate solo del robot, yo me haré cargo de los zombies!-Grite, a lo que ella asintió y cambie rapido de habilidad de Sword a Fighter-Veamos que tan fuerte son esto sacos de gusanos.

Me lance hacia el primer grupo, el cual me acorraló solo para sacar volanto a todos de un solo golpe. Mientras rebotaban o rodaban, estos empezaban a perder sus brazos por cada golpe hasta perder la cabeza, la cual se salía como si estuviera mal cosida.

Rápidamente acababa con todos los zombies del lugar, dejando cabezas, conos y cubetas desperdiciados por el lugar, hasta que escuche como que algo pateaba a unos pequeños seres. Estos "Zombiditos", debido a lo pequeños que eran, traían un jockey con un par de dinamitas a los lados y guantes de "N° 1" con explosivos que salian del dedo de cada uno.

No había que ser tan tonto para saber que esos pequeños eran kamikazes, los cuales lograron explotar cerca mío. Mas zombies empezaron a salir, entre estos estaban con un periódico y con los pantalones abajo, un jugador de Americano y mas de esos zombies pequeños.

Aunque no hubo problemas cuando todos salieron espantados por mi susto fantasmal, gracias a que cambie a Ghost antes de que la explosión me afectase. Decidí intervenir en la batalla de Fluttershy, pero esta tenía el encuentro ganado cuando la cabeza del robot cayo cerca mío y aun teniendo al científico dentro.

-¿Creen que me han vencido? Nadie, ni unas plantas y ni unas tontas chicas con poderes de plantas, venceran al Dr. Edgar George Zomboss. ¡NADIE!-Fue lo último que dijo antes de activar algo en su maquina, la cual se elevó un par de metros y empezó a desaparecer en una grieta que el abrió, mientras que la otra se cerraba y destruía el brazo robótico que estaba fuera del portal.

-Sunset, tienes energía para el Cañón, tenemos visitantes-Dije por el radio.

-Falta una celda, posiblemente mañana por la mañana este cargada. Trae a nuestros visitantes a la base, tenemos que hablar sobre a quienes se enfrentaron también y no te preocupes por el brazo del Zombot, mis drones se encargaran de llevárselo.

-De acuerdo, estaremos allá lo más rápido posible-Fue lo último que dije antes de guardar el radio e ir con mi compañera-Hey Fluttershy, debemos de volver a la base, nos tiene que explicar algo sobre el robot que nos enfrentamos. ¿Que sucede?

-Mi otra yo está embarazada.

-¡¿Que?!-Dije sin poder creermelo y observé mejora la contraparte, pero tuve que sentir su presencia para percaterme que habia dos en su cuerpo-Necesito nuevos lentes, como pude estar tan ciega.

-Twilight, Fluttershy. He enviado un drone especial para la futura madre-Escuhe a Sunset por el radio.

-Espera, ¿como sabías que la otra Fluttershy tendría un hijo?-Dije sin poder creerlo, hasta que recorde algo-Olvide apagar el radio cuando lo guarde, no es así.

-Si, así es. Hasta Pinkie está preparando un Baby Shower aquí en la base.

-No creó que un vehículo aéreo sea bueno para una embarazada-Se cuestionó Fluttershy.

-¿Quien dijo que era volador?-Respondio, mientras una camioneta todoterreno negra salió de la nada, siendo uno de los drones el que lo manejaba-Les presento a VT42, capaz de manejar cualquier tipo de vehículo, sea terrestre, aéreo o náutico.

-¿De donde saco la camioneta?-Se preguntó Twilight-¿Y que es esta estrella en las puertas?

-Es un jeep de la Segunda Guerra que el ejército nos facilitó, y le aplique una gran cantidad de mejoras. Por cierto, que Rainbow no intente manejarlo, el blindaje para vehículos esta muy caro en estos días.

-¡Oye, el que lo haya chocado tu prototipo no significa que sea mala conductora!-Grito la deportista desde lejos.

-Lo que digas Dash. En fin, los esperamos en la base y que Fluttershy no se preocupe, VT42 manejara de forma tranquila para su seguridad.

Apagué el radio y me dirigí al resto, que ya se habia subido, siendo ambas Fluttershys que hablaban entre ellas junto con Discord, pero la que me preocupaba era mi otra yo, o mejor dicha, la contraparte de la princesa Twilight.

-Su majestad-Dije-No se por lo que esté pasando por su reino, pero no podemos intervenir. Nuestra dimensión también peligra por el hecho de que ustedes tres estan aquí.

Al decirlo, el resto detuvo su plática y se concentraron en mi.

-Nuestro mundo, nuestro planeta esta en riesgo de ser destruido para mantener el equilibrio en el universo debido a lo que han visto.

-¿Te refieres a ese robot gigante?-Teorizo Discord.

-No, esas cosas ya eran un problema pero no tan grande como la destrucción de nuestro mundo. Esas "Anomalías" eran atravesadas por diferentes criaturas del universo, las cuales confundían el lugar con parte de su territorio o simplemente estaban asustados. En otros casos eran demonios, muy parecidos a los que vieron.

-¿Como ocurrió esa amenaza a su mundo?-Pregunto Fluttershy.

-Fue cuando la princesa... La verdad es que... No quiero hablar del tema.

-Fue por que la princesa Twilight fue corrompida por la oscuridad-Respondio Fluttershy-Se que no lo quieres recordar, pero recuerda las palabras de nuestro maestro "El pasado jamas podras olvidarlo ni reemplazarlo con el futuro, pero si puedes recordarlo para no cometer errores en tu presenté"

-Tienes razón, ella fue corrompida y por ello, y sus poderes, la Tierra empezo a abrir brechas a otras dimensiones, dimensiones como la de ustedes.

-Y como la de Equestria.

-No, Equestria esta en la galaxia vecina-Dijo Fluttershy-Practicamente es un planeta primo, ambos son el tercer planeta cerca del sol.

-Entonces el portal de Starswirl hacia otra dimensión, solo es un portal hacia otro planeta.

-Así es, excepto por el nuestro. Sunset esta recreando el portal que su abuelo creó.

-¿Desde hace cuando que esa pony se ha vuelto tan inteligente como para crear robots y vehículos especiales?-Dijo Discord, señalando al drone.

-Es la otra Sunset, pero tampoco es la humana, sino que es extraterrestre-Dije, en donde nadie se lo creyó-Que tiene 217 años.

-¡¿Que!?-Dijeron los tres aún más sorprendidos.

-Acaso creen que nadie puede mantener un cuerpo así a esa edad-Presumio Sunset, detrás de nosotros.

Resulta el hecho de que el viaje se hizo corto con la conversación, o eso creí hasta que Sunset nos presento una de las mejoras, cohetes propulsores e interior antigravitacional. Prácticamente el Jeep se movia bruscamente pero el interior se mantenía igual gracias a que flotabamos sin saberlo, incluso nos dijo que saltamos por un acantilado y dimos varios giros para comprobar si sus mejoras funcionaban bien.

-Nos has vuelto a usar como conejillo de indias-Dije de forma seria, a lo que ella río un poco.

-Ya me conocés, necesito hacer mis pruebas a todos mis nuevos inventos. Y por lo que veo, me has conseguido uno nuevo-Dijo macabramente viendo a Discord, pero dirigiéndose a la parte delantera del Jeep-Este Zombie me servira para probar un par de cosas antes de ponerlas a la venta. Estoy segura que sera todo un éxito. Ah si, diganle a Pinkie que lo siento pero no podre estar en la fiesta. Primero trabajo antes que diversión, aunque para mi esto sera muy divertido.

-¿Brainz?

-Oh si, amiguito, vamos a pasar un buen rato. Jejeje-Rio macabra mientras arrastraba al Zombie a la escuela.

-¿Eso es normal en ella?-Preguntó Discord.

-Más o menos, pero si te metes con sus maquinas, ella se meterá contigo.

El trío solo negaron con su cabeza, posiblemente imaginando algo sobre Sunset y decidimos entrar a la escuela, ya vacía excepto por el gimnasio que estaba siendo ocupado por el equipo de baloncesto y el laboratorio que estaba siendo usado por Sunset, debido a la risa maniática que se escuchaba del otro lado.

Al llegar fuimos recibidos por el resto del equipo con una gran sorpresa y serpentinas. Estuvimos celebrando como por quince minutos, en donde la futura madre nos contaba algunas cosas de su mundo.

Como la llegada de Discord y de como este "seducía" al resto de sus amigas, aunque estas la malinterpretaron ya que su verdadero amor era ella. La transformación de Discord en su contraparte de Equestria, la cual no quizo mostrar ya que aún no controla, y de que fueron ella y sus amigas, junto a las directoras Celestia y Luna, y la psicóloga Cadence quienes la estuvieron.

También ocurrió un evento en que ambos tuvieron que separarse debido a una gran confusión, por parte de las Crusaders. Por parte de Discord, este se fue de la ciudad hacia Manhattan en donde conoció a Luna, Sombra, Chrysalis y a las Dazzling, junto a una tal Maneniac, creo haberla escuchado antes en algun lado, quiénes conformaron una banda de musica.

Según parece, las sirenas querian venganza, al igual que el resto, excepto por Luna que no tenia idea de nada. Al final se presentaron en una nueva batalla de las bandas, las sirenas y su grupo intentaron vengarse, pero todo salió mal para ellas y que incluso intentaron encerrarlas en piedra.

Aunque fue Discord que recibió el hechizo y, gracias a una idea de Sonata, lograron liberar. Al final ambos estuvieron juntos y el grupo de Discord empezaron a hacer giras por el país en donde fueron mundialmemte conocidos.

-Interesante, incluso nosotras somos conocidas mundialmente-Presumio Rainbow.

-En tus sueños, al igual que tu Súper Habilidad-Se burlo Applejack, sacándonos a todos una carcajada.

-Al menos tengo una.

-Y si yo tuviera una no me dormiría cada vez que la uso.

-Ganas esta vez.

También nos explicaron que, al explicarle al padre de Fluttershy de su embarazo este no lo acepto muy bien y denigro a Discord con todo lo que podía y dejo de hablar con su propia hija. Cuando estaban haciendo el Baby Shower en su dimensión, la princesa había llegado a su mundo, al igual que una inmensa cantidad de demonios.

Discord iba a acabar con ellos, pero el gran portal apareció cerca del grupo y empezo a absorber todo a su paso, incluyendo a los seres oscuros, a Twilight y Fluttershy, mientras que Discord entro para proteger a su amada.

-... Y luego con ese ataque múltiple-Escuhamos a Bandana fuera de la base.

-O esa en la que casi me das con tu lanza-Tambien a Sonata, algo que sorprendió a nuestros tres visitantes.

-Poyo-Y a Kirby.

Las puertas se abrieron revelando a nuestros maestros y a Kirby, el cual estaba sobre Sonata, la cual tenia unas cuantas cortadas en la cara y Bandana varios golpes y su pañuelo sucio.

-Chicas, no habíamos hablado que las fiestas solo se harían en el gimnasio.

-El gimnasio estaba ocupado maestro y estamos celebrando el Baby Shower de Fluttershy, la alterna no la nuestra-Explico Pinkie.

-Y ustedes dos, ¿que les paso?-Dijo preocupada Rarity-Y toda su bandana completamente sucia. Déjeme limpiarla maestro.

El Waddle Dee se la dio mientras nos explicaba que ambos se encontraban en un entrenamiento, el cual termino en un empate luego de una pelea seria que decidieron hacer y Kirby solo era su espectador. Fluttershy, al verlo, fue inmediatamente hacia el y lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que podía, tanto así que salió volando por el apretón.

-Nadie se resiste a la lindura de Kirby-Dijo Sonata y empezo a buscar a alguien-¿Donde esta Sunset? Se supone que estaría aquí para explicarnos sobre lo de Zomboss.

En ese momento, el Zombie que estaba con la científica abrió de golpe la puerta y se apoyo en esta. Este parecía asustado y comprendíamos su miedo hacia ella cuando escuchamos sus gritos.

-¡¿Donde estas descerebrado?! ¡Tengo un delicioso cerebro para ti y también otro regalito!-La escuchamos de lejos junto a una motosierra, que se acercaba cada vez más y más.

Hasta que el Zombie y las puertas salieron volando, mostrando a la científica con una mascara de hockey y una motosierra doble.

-¡Aun no hemos terminado las pruebas!

-Oh si, ya las han terminado-Dijo Bandana, quitándole la Sunset con su lanza mientras Sonata encerraba al Zombie en la unica celda de la base.

Si, también tenemos celdas, por si es que debemos encerrar a criminales en un futuro. Sunset tan solo gruño y guardo la motosierra en la bodega de armas, volvió y activo la mesa principal con el holograba de ese tal Zomboss.

-Este es el Dr. Edgar George Zomboss, un gran científico que decidió hacerce inmortal, a medias. Sus experimentos para extender la vida no salieron como él creía. Además de que tiene cierto rencor hacia un jardinero de plantas mutantes.

-¿Como las plantas de Fluttershy?

-Exacto Applejack. Pero este científico también perfeccionó el viaje en el tiempo y ahora recorre diferentes eras para obtener una sola cosa. El cerebro de su rival, Crazy Dave. Si, lo se, suena ridículo.

-Con todo lo que ha pasado, crees que eso es lo más ridículo que hemos oído-Dijo Rainbow-¿Y que tiene de importante ese tal Zomboss?

-Ese sujeto se le conoce por ser muy vengativo, así que es de esperarse que en cualquier momento aparezca para cobrar venganza contra ustedes. Sobre todo a ti Fluttershy, ya que él odia a las plantas.

-Que venga, me las pagara todas por no respetar a la naturaleza.

-¿Como conoces a ese sujeto? Acaso es un antigüo amigo tuyo o algo así-Pregunté.

-No, obtuve la información gracias a HSD. Le tuve que dar mis planos de Metal Gear Rex. Y hablando de robots, tengo que terminar de reparar el S.A.M-Se despidió entrando en el taller.

-Y nosotras debemos prepararnos para el entrenamiento-Dijo Sonata levantándose-Vamos, a que esperan.

Todos nos retiramos en dirección al patio trasero de la escuela, siendo Fluttershy, Discord, Twilight, Bandana y Kirby quiénes serían los espectadores.

-Antes de comenzar, quiero solo una cosa. No se abstengan, crean que soy un demonio que no tendrá piedad sobre ustedes o sus amigos, ya que yo tampoco tendré piedad-Dijo de forma sería y levanto su palma frente a nosotras-Tendran cinco segundos de ventaja, los últimos que tendrán en su vida.

Hubo un silencio total por el lugar, en donde solo se escuchaba el viento y las hojas otoñales que caían por el lugar. Sonata se puso su máscara, la cual reflejaba sus ojos celestes a través de esta, y hacía una pose sosteniendo la espada y la funda.

-¡AHORA!-Grito la sirena.

Todas desaparecimos de su vista por un momento antes de que Rarity, Pinkie y Applejack les propinaran una patada en el mentón que la envío al cielo. Fue entonces que Sunset, Fluttershy y yo golpeamos múltiples veces en mitad del aire para dejarle el golpe final a Rainbow.

-¡Es hora de que veas el resultado de nuestro entrenamiento!-Grito Rainbow, bajando la gran espada hacia la sirena-¡ULTRA SWORD!

-Tiempo-Dijo Sonata, haciendo aparecer sus alas de murciélago y haciendo algo que nos dejo sin habla.

Detuvo la hoja de la espada con su pulgar y el dedo índice, haciéndole imposible a Rainbow bajar o retraer su gigantesca arma. Lentamente la espada se deshacía, la igual que el sombrero y las fuerzas de nuestra amiga, quedándose dormida y aún con sus alas activas que la mantenía a flote.

-Lo han hecho bien-Nos felicito antes de ponerse detrás de la dormida Rainbow-Pero aun les falta por mejorar.

Y de una certera patada envío a Rainbow a la tierra, creando un gran crater en el campo de fútbol y a nuestra amiga aún durmiendo.

-"No se distraigan"-Escuché, y posiblemente el resto también, la voz de Sonata en mi cabeza.

Solo para ver como Sunset y Fluttershy eran golpeadas a la vez con una mínima diferencia y chocando entre ellas, perdiendo la conciencia. Rápidamente me puse el sombrero de Beam para intentar defenderme, pero los objetivos de la sirena fueron las que estaban en tierra que cayeron a gran velocidad. Incluso Pinkie logro convertirse en piedra, pero no fue suficiente resistente con la fuerza de Sonata que destruyo su capa de rocas de un solo golpe y la noqueó.

La sirena volo hasta estar frente de mi, como a dos metros, mientras me preparaba para cualquier ataque.

-"Espero que ambas me escuchen"-Dijo en mi mente, algo que me sorprendió cuando dijo "Ambas"-"Lo único que les quiero decir es que alguna vez quisiera enfrentarme a ustedes dos como una sola"

No entendía a lo que se refería, ¿acaso ella sabia sobre Midnight? O peor, ¿puede verla?

-"Así es, he podido verla desde que volví a la Tierra y me di cuanta de algo, ella es diferente a todos los demonios que me eh enfrentado en mi vida. Ella posee sentimientos, como culpa, alegría, tristeza y muchos otros más. Por cierto, todo esto es una distracción"

Me di cuenta muy tarde de cuando me dio un fuerte golpe, haciendo que pierda el conocimiento lentamente.

-Pero no te preocupes-Me susurró-Tu secreto está a salvó conmigo.

-Gracias-Fue lo último que escuché de Twilight antes de que perdiera el conocimiento y empezará a caer hasta estrellarse contra el suelo, junto a sus amigas.

-"Auch, eso debió doler"-Me dije al contemplar el pequeño crater que dejo su cuerpo inconsciente y mire a Sonata-"¿Realmente podemos confiar en ti?

-"No te preocupes por ello. Además, has estado defendiendo a los humanos. Sobre todo a esos hermanos del campamento. Pero, si te pasas de lista, no tendré otra opción mas que eliminarte por tus crímenes."

-"Ni me lo recuerdes, aún me sigo arrepintiendo por lo que le hice a la princesa"-Dije y me fije que ninguna se levantaba-"No habras sido muy duras con las chicas"

-"No te preocupes, estaran bien. Posiblemente en quince minutos. Si hubieran hecho esto con Aria, creeme ella es la mas agresiva de las tres, incluso supera en fuerza a Adagio aunque ella sabe como enfrentarse a nosotras, incluso las dos a la vez"

Decidí bajar para ver como estaban las chicas, las cuales empezaban a despertar lentamente, excepto por Rainbow que seguía durmiendo en el crater.

Bandana dio la orden de que podían volver a sus hogares, siendo él quien iría con Applejack y Kirby con Rarity. Y hablando de ellos, ¿donde está Linika?, no la vi en todo el día. Quizas ella si quizo tomarse el día libre.

.

.

.

-Hogar dulce hogar-Dije llegando a mi casa y virar hacia la futura familia, la que parecían algo preocupados-No se preocupen, mi padre no es el mismo que el tuyo y ya entiende esto de las versiones mias de otras dimen...

Fui interrumpida de golpe cuando Venus se me abalanzó con un gran abrazo, el cuál nos tumbó a ambos. Aunque no fue la única, el resto de mis hijas también siguieron el ejemplo de su hermana mayor y empezaron a unirse en un gran abrazo.

-Yo también las extrañe mis pequeñas. Pero mami necesita respirar-Dije, mientras una a una me liberaba-Hijas mías, ella es, como decirlo, mi prima y su pareja.

-Hola, es un gusto conocerlas-Dijo mi otra yo, acercándose con confianza pero Discord la detuvo.

-No creo que sea buena idea, ¿recuerdas lo que le paso a la princesa?

-No tienen por que preocuparse, ellas le encontraron un sabor a la princesa cuando estuvo un tiempo de visita. Y creo que todas tienen el mismo sabor ya que siempre lo hacen cuando esta de visita, pero estoy segura que no ocurrirá de nuevo.

Lentamente mi otra yo se acercaba a Forrus, la carnívora de fuego, hasta tocar su cabeza y sentir su calor. Discord también hizo lo mismo con Thunder, pero esta decidió hacerle una travesura y electrocutarlo con fuerza.

-¿Te ecuentras bien?-Preguntamos ambas.

-Si, solo un poco chamuscado-Respondio, ayudándole a levantarse-¿Que es lo que tienen tus plantas contra mi, o mi otro yo?

-Se podría decirse que es igual que tu padre, no aceptan mi relación con Dissy, pero algunas la han aceptado como Needdy, Ammy, Possom y Forrus. Aunque Venus, Thunder y Boxxy lo quieren lejos de mi.

-¿Quien es Boxxy?-Preguntó mi otra yo, mientras abría la puerta.

-Mi hermano menor.

Ambos se sorprendieron con lo que dije, pero antes de que pudieran hacerme mas preguntas, pude detener el golpe de un puño de un repollo chino con rostro, el cual sacaba uno de sus dientes fuera de su boca, con la palma de mi mano.

-Aún eres muy lento hermanito-Le dije al repollo de medio metro pero que podía extender sus brazos por lo menos a dos metros máximo-Te falta practicar más.

Boxxy empezo a enojarse por lo que dije, empezando a lanzar rapidas ráfagas de golpes los cuales podía frenar a una velocidad superior. Hasta que pude detener un poderoso gancho izquierdo y sujetarlo con fuerza, solo para lanzarme otro gancho que igualmente detuve.

-Estuvo bien Boxxy, pero te falta practicar mas si quieres superarme-Y con ello, jale con fuerza ambos brazos del repollo.

Por lo tanto, la planta salio volando hacia mi, intentando un último ataque con todo su cuerpo. Pero fue envano cuando le puse una patada en su cara, sacandolo a volar hacia el patio y destruyendo la pared.

-¡Fluttershy, Boxxy, sus entrenamientos solo en el patio!-Grito nuestro padre desde la cocina, pero no en tono enojado sino tranquilo.

-Si, papá. Vengan, vamos al patio para que conozcan a Linika.

Los tres fuimos a la parte trasera de la casa, yo atravesando el agujero y los dos la puerta, en donde se encontraba Linika preparando una de sus pocimas con hongos y plantas que crecían en el lugar sobre una mesa que poseía botellas con liquidos de diferentes colores.

-¿Como vas amiga?-Pregunte, sin acercarme debido a que podía desconcentrarla.

-Muy bien, he podido crear unas cuantas pociones rojas para cuando los MaxiTomates se acaben o cuando estemos en equipos separados-Me respondio sin quitarle la vista a las botellas que tenía en sus manos-En este mismo instante estoy creando pociones azules. Veamos si estos hongos apestosos seran igual de potentes que los de Hyrule.

La Hylian junto ambos líquidos en una botella más grande y esperando a que hicieran alguna reacción la cual solo se volvió violeta, lanzandola lejos de aquí.

-Otro fracaso más-Dijo molesta Linika, mientras la botella estallaba en una poderosa explosión-Creo que tendré que llamar a casa para que me envíen unos cuantos hongos apestosos si quiero hacer una poción azul.

-¿Es una elfa?-Preguntaron ambos a la vez e intente cayarlos para no molestar a Linika, pero fue tarde.

-De nuevo con ese termino. El que tenga orejas largas y vestimenta rara no me hace una criatura mitológica. El término es Hylian y las orejas son para escuchar a las diosas.

Dí una pequeña risa por el comportamiento de mi amiga, hasta que sentí que tocaban mi hombro. Me dí la vuelta solo ñara recibir un fuerte golpe en cara por parte de Boxxy, lo cual llamo la atención de todos.

-Eso es lo más fuerte que tienes, hermanito-Dije un poco enojada, desapareciendo de su vista hasta llegar frente a él-Es hora de que la mayor ponga su debido respeto.

Pero antes de poder contraatacar, Boxxy dio un salto hacia atrás y empezó a lanzar una gran cantidad de golpes, los cuales solo esquivaba a pesar de la corta distancia que habia entre ambos. Una vez que cesó por el agotamiento yo decidir atacar, poniendo mi pie debajo de él y enviándolo con fuerza al cielo.

Yo también me elevé hasta estar unos cuantos centímetros cerca de él y darle un fuerte golpe que lo mado con fuerza al suelo, dejando su silueta un par de metros bajo tierra. Cuando aterricé, mi hermano me recibió con una bandera blanca en forma de rendición, tomando su brazo y sacándolo de la tierra con una sonrisa.

-Estuvo bien esta pelea Boxxy, incluso pudiste darme un par de veces-Le dije honestamente, mientras un par de heridas empezaban a sangrar en mi rostro y brazos, lo cual alegro al pequeño repollo chino.

-¿Por que tratas a esa planta como tu hermano?-Dijo mi otra yo.

-¿Y a esas plantas carnívoras como a tus hijas?-Dijo Discord.

-Todo comenzo hace un par de meses, luego de la primera misión oficial como Agentes Estelares, la maestra Chrysalis me enseño un proyecto que trabaja en conjunto con el maestro Sombra.

-¿Sombra y Chrysalis, estabas segura que podías confíar en ellos?-Dijeron ambos a la vez.

-A diferencia de los suyos, los míos aprendieron la lección cuando eran jóvenes. Resulta que Chrysalis y Cadence eran rivales para ganarse el amor de Shining, siendo mi maestra la que usaba diferentes plantas especiales para humillarla. Y Sombra intentaba ganarse el amor de la directora usando diferentes artículos para enarmorarla, pero siempre fracasaba.

-¿Y ninguno se quizo vengar por lo ocurrido?

-No, aunque Chrysalis queria comprar un demonio para deshacerse de Cadence, pero Sonata y sus hermanas le advirtieron que si lo hacía la llevarían a la Prisión Estelar por compra de demonios. Continuando, mi maestra me llevo a su invernadero y me enseño en lo que trabajaba, una Planta Carnívora con consciencia propia.

-¿Que no eso ya existían?-Se cuestino Discord-Ya sabes, las Venus Atrapamoscas.

-Pero a diferencia de esas, la planta de Chrysalis se comportaba cariñosa con ella, tanto así que parecía un perro o un gato. Ella me dijo que me había visto un par de veces entrenar en el parque cuando regresaba a casa y sabía que podía ayudarla.

-Con esas habilidades en forma de coronas y sombreros-Dijo Fluttershy.

-Así es, pero también me preguntaba como lo habia logrado con una pequeña planta y era por que Sombra le conto parte de sus expediciones a las islas aledañas a Australia en donde crecían este tipo de plantas, al igual que muchos otros tipos. Como que cavaban bajo tierra para cazar, escupir semillas explosivas, incluso exhalar fuego.

-¿Entoces así nacieron tus hijas?

-Exacto, solo que sobrepasé las ideas de Chrysalis. Ella esperaba que podría hacerlas crecer a su tamaño natural, pero jamas espero que podrían caminar gracias a sus raíces, aunque necesitan mucho tiempo, alimento y cariño para que logren salir de la tierra.

-¿Y por que le dices a Boxxy hermano?

-Recuerdas a nuestro hermano, ¿tienes un hermano verdad?-A lo que mi otra yo asintió-Bueno, digamos que mi padre no pudo pasar sus enseñanzas del boxeo a alguien de la familia. A mi no ya que era tímida y débil, solo que ahora soy todo lo contrario, así que a dejado ese legado que creyó que podía traspasar generaciones futuras.

-Así que creaste a Boxxy.

-Más o menos, ya que quería darle un robot que podría boxear, pero Sunset estaba muy ocupada por unos proyectos que tenía en ese entonces. Así que decidí darle un brote de una de las plantas especiales que había hecho. Pasaron unos días hasta que Boxxy nació con la personalidad que esperaba. La de un futuro boxeador profesional-Dije mientras mi hermanito entrenaba con su sombra.

La pareja entendió la historia, mientras otra explosión ocurría en el cielo por otro fallo en la poción azul de Linika. La Hylian se despidió para ir a la base a comunicarse con sus padres, posiblemente para conseguir esos hongos apestosos.

Fue entonces que un arbusto aparecio entre los cuatro, algo que me parecio extraño y aún mas cuando un brazo salio de este con una nota.

-"Mi querida Flutter, hoy en la noche recibiras el mejor regalo que puedas recibir, mi corazon. Estare esperandote en patio trasero de tu casa para que escuches mi canción. Mis más sinceros sentimientos hacia tí, Discord"-Leí la nota, sonrojandome con cada palabra y llevando a mi pecho la carta-Oh, Dissy.

Me asuste al pronunciar su nombre y él también, por la postura que hizo su mano, hasta que el arbusto en donde estaba escondido se destruyo gracias a Venus que intento comérselo desde abajo.

-Ja, creen que no tenía un plan de respaldo por si me descubrían-Dijo Discord, manteniendo la boca de Venus abierta gracias a sus piernas, mientras reía en forma de victoria, hasta que ceso de golpe-Espera, se me olvido Boxxyyyyyyyy...

Mi hermanito aprovecho que Dissy estaba distraído para darle un fuerte gancho al estómago, lo cual lo envio volando hasta que le perdí la vista.

.

.

.

Eran ya pasada las once de la noche y el sonido de una guitarra, acompañada de diferentes instrumentos, sabiendo de que se trataba.

(Ballad o Boombox Zombie. Plants vs Zombies 2)

Dissy estaba en el patio trasero con su guitarra eléctrica, posiblemente "prestada" por los hermanos Flim y Flam de la tienda de Empeño, junto a una de esas radios antiguas. A él no le importaba como Thunder y Venus se acercaban a él, ni como Boxxy iba a saltar de su habitación para darle una paliza, ya que Discord siguió tocando hasta pasar a lo mejor de la canción.

Dió un pequeño salto antes de acelerar un poco la tonada y lentamente mis hijas y hermano se detenían para disfrutar de la hipnótica canción que Dissy tocaba, la cual también me vi influenciada por ella. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, siguiendo el ritmo de la balada que mi amor compuso.

Pero fue entonces que la música paro de golpe junto a un ruido de algo rompiéndose, tratándose de la guitarra y el reproductor que traía Dissy. Por desgracia, la balada no tan solo habia despertado a Venus y a Thunder, sino al resto de mis hijas, las cuales empezaron a rodearlo y gruñendo molestas, posiblemente por despertarlas muy tarde.

 **(Worm Chase. Crash Twinsanity)**

-Creo que ya perdí la confianza de todas, ¿verdad?-Dijo un poco asustado hasta que Possom intento comérselo.

Pero sus reflejos le ayudaron y logro subirse sobre su cabeza, empezando a saltar sobre cada una de ellas, las cuales intentaban comérselo aunque mis hijas le formaban un camino hacía mi. Hasta que Boxxy lo vió sobre él y empezó a lanzar una poderosa rafaga de golpes pero lo más raro paso frente a mis ojos.

Por alguna razon, Dissy lograba pisar los puños de mi hermano logrando alcanzar la ventana de mi cuarto, afirmandose por poco con un solo brazo. Le ayude a subir y este, una vez dentro, me dió un abrazo, él cual no me negué a contestarlo de la misma forma.

-Lo siento-Le escuche entre llantos-Lo siento tanto por hipnotizarte.

-¿A que te refieres? Se que sonaba tan lindo y que me encato, pero eso no quiere decir que me estaba controlando.

-¿No te habías fijado?-A lo que negué-Tus ojos estaban girando para todos lados.

-Pero, ¿como?

-Se debía a la tonada que compre a HSD. Servicio al Cliente me dijo que podría hipnotizar a las plantas para poder darte un gran regalo por estos dos meses que llevamos saliendo. Jamás creí que también te afectaría, lo siento tanto.

-Si dices que esa canción hipnotiza a las plantas, tal vez se deba a que Nature Leaf es parte de mi. Quizas sea parte planta debido a la habilidad.

-Eso tiene mucho sentido-Dijo, yendo a la ventana-Sera mejor irme antes de que Boxxy me vuelva a mandar a volar.

-No es necesario que te vayas, puedes cantarme esa canción, aún sin música-Dije, mientras me sentaba frente a él sobre uno de los cojines y ofreciéndole que también se sentará-Ademas, mi hermanito no querra meterse a mi habitación si no quiere que él salga volando al estado vecino.

El río ante mi comentario y se sentó, de piernas cruzadas, empezando a golpearlas a ritmo de su canción mientras la cantaba.

.

.

.

 **Media noche.**

-Por fin, uno de esos demonios decidio salir-Dije alegre mientras abria la ventana y hacia aparecer mis alas negras.

-Espero que no destruyas nada del campamento y vuelvas a tiempo para dejes a Twilight en su cama-Escuche a Spike detrás de mi, algo enojado y con miedo-No quiero que ella despierte en mi casa, de nuevo.

-No te preocupes cachorro, yo se lo que hago-Dije, dando un fuerte movimiento de mis alas y mandando a volar al perro, junto con varias cosas, por la habitación y salir de allí-¡Para que te entretengas, metiche!

-¡Ya verás Midnight, se lo diré a Twilight!-Fue lo último que escuché de él antes de perder de vista la casa.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que ningun demonio hacia aparición en el bosque o en campamento, dejándome desilucionada creyendo que los había espantado a todo. Incluso se me había ocurrido la idea de ser vencida por uno de ellos para que él resto tomarán confianza en salir de su escondite.

Mientras me dirigía al campamento, empecé a sentir otra presencia humana, además de Gloriosa y Timbler, pero tampoco es una de las amigas de Twilight. Así que, una vez que llegue, decidí esconderme para saber quien era aquél sujeto y sorprendiendome lo que pasaba.

Discord, posiblemente el del otro mundo, estaba luchando contra el demonio, el cual era un Galboros de Agua pero no uno de Dreamland, ya que no tenía esa escencia de esos demonios, hasta que el chico empezo a emanar una poderosa energía de su interior.

Fue entonces que comenzó a transformarse, apareciendole un ala de murciélago y de ave, un par de cuernos, uno grueso y otro delgado, al igual que una cola roja. Ese poder no era superior al mío, pero tenía la energía suficiente para acabar con el demonio de un solo chasquido de dedos, provocando una tormenta eléctrica por el lugar. Hasta que un poderoso rayo alcanzó al Galboros y lo volvió cenizas.

A pesar de haber acabado con el problema inicial, aún seguía habiendo un peligro para el campamento y era de que Discord no parecía controlar sus poderes, ya que empezaba a reírse como un maniático y los rayos seguían cayendo en dirección a las cabañas ya listas para ese evento que preparaban.

Volé a gran velocidad y logre tumbarlo hasta chocar contra el suelo, este quizo atacarme con sus poderes pero coloque mi garra en su cara y empecé a absorber su energía, para poder trasladarla a una esfera que contendría este poder.

Cuando terminé de succionar gran parte de esta, lo cual permitió que el chico volviera a la normalidad, la tormenta eléctrica cesó de inmediato y Gloriosa salio de una de las cabañas.

-Midnight, ¿estas bién?-Dijo preocupada, con una olla como casco y una escoba en sus manos.

-Si, me encuentro bien-Dije, levantándome y observando la energía en mis manos-¿Fuerza del Caos? ¿Que rayos hacia este tipo con esta cosa?

-Se debe a que mi contraparte es el dios del Caos-Dijo Discord débilmente mientras se levantaba-Necesito que me la devuelvas.

-De acuerdo-Le respondí arrojando la esfera-Pero espero que no te transformes o te vuelvo picadillo con mis garras. Por cierto, ¿donde esta Timbler?

-Él intento enfrentarse al demonio pero el sgua hirviendo le provoco graves heridas-Dijo preocupada por su hermana-No se si se pueda recuperar.

-Twilight me odiara por estos, pero tendrás que darle esto-Dije, sacando un MaxiTomate de la bolsa de Twilight-Ella ya hizo un conteo y me hechara la culoa cuando vea que falta una.

-No te preocupes, le diré que lo hiciste para salvar a mi hermano-Dijo, recibiendo el vegetal y llendo a la cabaña.

-Ahora la pregunta es, ¿como diablos llegaste hasta aquí?-Le pregunte a Discord enojada.

-No se como explicarlo, pero pude sentir una energía oscura en este lugar mientras dormía y algo dentro de mi quería venir a este lugar-Me dijo de forma sincera, aún que no me lo podía creer-Y por cierto, ¿por que ese cambio y del por que esa chica te llamo Midnight en vez de Twilight?

-Bueno, esto...-Intente dar una escusa que no sea la de un demonio poseyendo el cuerpo de Twilight.

-Buen trabajo agente Midnight-Escuchamos la voz de Sonata.

La sirena se encontraba sobre la copa de uno de los pinos con un solo pie, siendo iluminada por el resplandor de la luna, hasta que convoco sus alas de murciélago y empezó a descender hacia nosotros.

-Yo me encargaré del informe sobre el combate y la neutralización del demonio al capitán Joe, así que puedes volver a tu casa agente Midnight-Me dijo, algo que no entendía hasta que me guiñó el ojo a través de la máscara-Y claro, se le dará parte del crédito al joven Discord.

-¿Parte? Yo destruí al demonio-Se quejo.

-Oh, entonces quieres que revele como te descontrolaste a un demonio de clase A. Por que creeme, eso te llevará a la prisión o a la destrucción por tu comportamiento demoníaco-Amenazo la sirena de forma sería.

-De acuerdo, parte del crédito-Dijo indignado y de brazo cruzados-Por cierto, ¿que es eso de "Agente Midnight"?

-Twilight forma parte del escuadrón nocturno del Equipo Canterlot con el nombre código Midnight, junto conmigo y Sir Phoenix Night. Nos encargamos de las anomalías y de los demonios que aparecen por la noche.

Tal parece que Discord se lo creyó ya que le pidió a Sonata si podía dejarlo a casa de Fluttershy para no preocuparlo, pero quizas se deba a que las plantas los confundan con nuestro Discord y quieran comerselo. Una vez que los perdí de vista, Gloriosa y Timbler me contaron que él demonio apareció del cielo e intento aplastar las cabañas, a lo que él mayor intento alejarlo llamando su atención.

Él lo había logrado, pero el Galboros lo empapo con agua hirviendo que le provocó graves heridas en todo su cuerpo. Gloriosa fue a ayudar a su hermano sabiendo el peligro de quedar igual de herida, hasta que Discord llegó.

El joven logró hacerle daño hasta quemarle un brazo, provocando que se enojara y se transformará. Si no hubiera llegado y hubiera extraído esa energía del Caos, de seguro hubiera destruído parte del campamento antes de que Sonata lo eliminará por ser un demonio incontrolable.

-Es bueno saber que ustedes estan bien, pero debo irme antes de que pase mi hora. Twilight me amenazó de no ocupar el cuerpo por un par de días si no la regresaba a la cama.

-Entendemos y que tengas un buen viaje amiga-Se despidio Gloriosa con un abrazo.

-Y podrías decirle a Twilight que podría darnos una visitas-Dijo Timbler algo sonrojado.

-Que tal si es una cita entre ustedes dos, sin mi y sin Gloriosa. Solo ustedes dos-Intente convencerlo, pero se sonrojó aún mas ya pareciendo un tomate.

-¿Que? No, solo quiero que venga a vernos y si puede ayudarnos en algunas cosas. Claro, si ella quiere.

-Dejalo, él también es tímido con respecto al amor-Me susurro su hermana.

Yo solo asentí y emprendí vuelo, despidiéndome una última vez de los hermanos, para aumentar mi velocidad hacia la casa. Una vez que llegué, intente abrir la ventana la cuál se encontraba cerrada, posiblemente por Spike.

Como la última vez que destruí la ventana, en donde Twilight me recordó los acuerdos que teníamos en nuestro contrató, tuve que entrar por la entrada delantera con la llave que se encontraba en el traje de combate que usaba. Al entrar, me fije que el padre de Twilight estaba en el sofá, esperándome posiblemente, levantándose y llendo hacia mi.

-Señor Sparkle, ¿que hace despierto tan tarde?-Pregunté algo nerviosa.

-Te estaba esperando, ¿quieres sentarte por favor?

-Se que tengo mas sesenta años, pero sigo estando en el cuerpo de su hija.

-¿Que tratas de decirme?

-No, nada.

-En realidad, de eso quiero hablar sobre tí. Prácticamente también soy tu padre y como tal debo preocuparme por ti también.

-No tiene por que preocuparse por mí, se cuidarme sola.

-Eso lo se, la señorita Sonata me envia por correo electrónico los informes con respecto a tus combates. Pero lo que quiero saber es sobre tu pasado, ¿recuerdas algo mientras estabas encerrada en ese collar?

-¿Esta seguro que quiere saberlo?-A lo que él asintió, mientras que yo solo suspiré cabizbaja-De acuerdo, pero que esto no sepa Twilight.

-¿Ella no nos estara escuchando ahora?

-No, ella esta durmiendo-Dije, viendo a la chica flotando acostada y durmiendo-Lo primero que recuerdo...

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente...

Todos acompañamos al trío hacia la apertura del portal, incluso Sonata y nuestro Discord, el cual por alguna extraña razón estaba escondido en un arbustos falso, junto a Fluttershy, mientras Sunset preparaba el Cañon de Brachas Interdimensionales, o CBI, nos empezábamos a despedir.

-Muy bién, el cañón está cargado. ¿Estan listo nuestros visitantes?-Pregunto Sunset ya armada.

-No puedo esperar a volver a ver nuestras amigas-Dijo Fluttershy emocionada.

-Y también a que nuestro pequeño nasca-Dijo Discord acariciando el vientre de su amada.

-Así, pero no me iré sola-Dijo mi otra yo, la cual estaba detrás de Sunset.

Twilight sujeto el cuello de la científica con su brazo y saco un arma que reconocí de su bolso. Se trataba del arma Spark que Sunset nos habia otorgado y la cual estaba usando para amenazarnos, usándola a ella como prisionera.

-Twilight, chicas. ¿Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que verifiquen su armamento una vez que despierten?-Dijo sería Sunset antes de dirigirse a mi otra yo-¿Y que planeas hacer?, ¿dispararme? Puedo aguantar la electricidad. ¿Golpearme con el mango? No me hagas reír, puedo aguantar golpes tan fuertes como si me reventaran un bate en la cabeza, y eso lo demostró Rainbow una vez.

-Oye, eso fue por accidente. Se me resbaló el bate y tu ibas pasando por allí durante la práctica.

-Da igual eso, ¿debiste haber elegido a un rehén mas vulnerable?-Dijo sacarstica, mientras la princesa empezaba a dudar y mirar en carias direcciónes hasta fijarse en la espalda de Sunset.

-Si tienes algo vulnerable, este estúpido cañon-Dijo algo maniática y apunto el arma de Spark a la mochila que estaba conectada al CBI-Si todas no me acompañan a mi mundo y a liberarlo de las garras del mal, no abrirán ese portal y por lo que se, estarán en graves problemas.

Todos estaban en duda ante la situación, incluso nuestro maestro y Sonata parecían no saber que hacer al respecto. Ambos se miraron mutuamente, como si se estuvieran hablando telepáticamente, posiblemente lo estaban haciendo, hasta que Bandana dio un larfo suspiro.

-Princesa, no nos queda de... ¿Maestro? ¡Espere, no!-Grito intentando detener a alguien, pero yo no sentía a nadie.

-¿Crees que caeré en algo...-Fue interrumpida cuando Galaxia atravezo su cuerpo, por debajo de su torax casi rozando su corazón-... Como... Eso?

-Niña necia y estupida-Dijo Sir Meta Knight antes de sacar su espada, provocando que la princesa se arrodillará y desangrándose-Debiste haberte quedado en tu mundo en vez de condenar a otro.

-Necesito... de su... ayuda. Es la única... forma... de salvar... a Equestria-Dijo intentando aguantar el dolor de la herida mortal.

-Ya te lo han explicado, no podemos ayudar a tu capricho de tu ya extinta raza. Tu acto egoísta te a condenado, el último Equestre perece en una tierra diferente-Dijo serio, guardando a Galaxia.

A princesa tan solo lloró por un momento antes de caer muerta por desangrarse. O eso creímos. Cuando toco el suelo, Twilight explotó en cenizas, las cuales empezaron a viajar a una botella que Sir Meta Knight poseía en su mano.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?-Dijo confundido Discord.

-Era la única forma de callarla y de detener su deseo egoísta-Respondio el Guerrero Estelar, lanzando la botella a la pareja, siendo Fluttershy quien logro agarrarla-Abran la tapa una vez lleguen a su dimensión y no creo que sea necesario decirles que todo lo qie vieron aquí solo se tratara de un raro sueño. ¿Verdad?

Ambos asintieron con un poco de miedo ante la amenaza indirecta del caballero. Sunset preparó una vez mas el CBI y disparo al orbe, el cual volvió abrir el portal hacia su dimensión. La pareja volvió a despedirse de nosotros al entrar al portal, hasta que Discord dijo algo de lo mas extraño.

-...Y muchas graciad Agente Midnight por lo de anoche-Dijo el chico antes de que el portal se cerrara.

-¿Agente Midnight?-Dijeron, incluso Bandana y Kirby, como él podía, y me miraron algo confusos-¿A que se refiere Twilight?

-Se refiere a mi-Dijo Sonata-Mis hermanas y yo conformamos un equipo nocturno ante las fuerzas demoníacas y poseemos nombres codigos. Adagio es Nightmare, Aria es Darkness y yo soy Midnight. Es debido a que algunas veces teníamos que cooperar con grupos militares de diferentes partes del planeta y para la comunicación por la radio.

-Que coincidencia de que tu nombre clave sea la misma forma demoníaca de Twilight y la princesa. Sin ofender amiga-Dijo Pinkie, abrazándome por el lado.

-No, no ofende-Dije algo temerosa al casi descubrirme-"¡Sera mejor que me expliques que fue lo que paso ayer Midnight!"

-"No te preocupes"-Dijo Sonata con su telepatía-"Yo te explicaré lo sucedido."

-Por cierto, ¿que hace Sir Meta Knight aquí?-Pregunto Applejack, algo que a todas se nos había olvidado por un momento.

-Jajaja, tal parece que el discípulo de Meta Knight les falta por entrenarlas-Dijo el caballero, mientras era rodeado por unas llamas que emanaban de su cuerpo, hasta hacer aparecer su verdadera identidad.

-¡¿Sir Phoenix Knight?!-Dijimos todas sin creernoslo.

-Creyeron que el tonto de Meta Knight estaba aquí. De seguro el hubiera hecho algo estúpido como ir a su dimensión y ayudarles-Dijo llendose del lugar, haciendo aparecer sus alas de fuego-Por cierto, no volveré a acudir en su ayuda si algo similar ocurre. Ustedes como guardianes del planeta deben de hacerse cargo.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que lo perdieramos de vista entre las nubes. Y él tenía razón, no debemos de tener ese comportamiendo con los visitantes de otras dimensiones, ya que ellos deben de superar sus problemas, sea invasión o destrucción de su planeta, ellos son los únicos que pueden salvarlo.

-Lo sentimos, Sir Phoenix Knight-Dijimos todos ante el ausente caballero antes de dirigirnos a la base.

 **Continuará...**

 **Antes que nada, muchas gracias a conikiblasu-fan por permitirme ocupar su fic para la creación de este capítulo. También recordarles que también pueden colaborar con otras historias, sean de ustedes o de algún amigo, para extender este fics, si lo desean claro.**

 **Ya hay unas cuantas historias ya confirmadas, siendo de Yordisz, con "Mi padre es un ¿Que?", y la historia alterna de XmarkzX, de "Planet Omega Bots".**

 **Sin mas que escribir nos hemos pronto en "PaZvsS".**


	19. Mi Padre es un ¡Que!

**Disclaimer: Equestria Girls y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente. Al igual que los personajes de Dragon Ball Z le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Capítulo 19: Mi Padre es un ¡Que! (De Yordisz)**

 **(Advertencia: Les recuerdo que es un universo alterno de tanto la serie como el anime. Así que no se quejen, tanto, de como he decidido hacer bruscos cambios para encajar algunas cosas)**

 _Tal parece que me estoy acostumbrando a esto de las realidades alternas a la nuestra, ya que por suerte podemos devolver a nuestras otras yo. A pesar de las insistencias de Rainbow y Pinkie, aunque también Rarity y Applejack habían insistido una vez a que se quedarán, incluso yo ayer._

 _Pero qué podía hacer, eran versiones de alto coeficiente intelectual y también de madurez a pesar de que teníamos la misma edad, pero fue Sunset quien las devolvió con el ya reparado S.A.M 3.7, una actualización del anterior, ya que ahora tenía una Railgun en la parte superior en vez de un cañón antitanque._

 _Y hablando de robots gigantes, ese tal Zomboss había vuelto en varias ocasiones, trayendo consigo varias máquinas que Sunset denomino como "Zombots", a lo que tenía sentido ya que estás podía expulsar Zombies desde una compuerta que tenían. Pero no eran un problema, sobre todo por que las tres veces que nos enfrentamos a él sus Zombots eran iguales, solo que tenían diseños diferentes. Como de una Esfinge, un barco pirata y una carreta de vapor._

 _También Midnight ha dado de qué hablar, ya que me confesó que había estado hablando con mi padre algunas noches, en donde relataba su pasado de forma más específica. Y además de que aún sigue insistiendo de que salga alguna vez Timbler, tanto así que destruye parte de algunas cabañas de forma intencional con tal de que vaya más seguido al campamento._

 **Dos meses y una semana de Kirby y Bandana en la Tierra.**

-¿Qué es eso tan importante como para interrumpir el entrenamiento Sunset?-Dijo Bandana algo fastidiado.

Y no era para más ya que él y todas, a excepción de Kirby quien estaba sobre la cabeza de Sonata, estábamos congeladas de la cintura para abajo.

-Solo contemplen lo último en la tecnología de aumento de inteligencia, que estoy segura que a Rainbow le gustará.

-El que haya reprobado ciencias no me hace una tonta.

-Pero si matemáticas-Se burló Applejack.

-E historia-Dijo Sunset.

-Y filosofía-Dije, mientras el resto se reía de ella y Rainbow daba un bufido de enojo.

-De acuerdo, ya basta de risas. Sal .RT.

Y de las sombras empezamos a escuchar unas pisadas hasta contemplar el último proyecto de la científica. Se trataba del Zombie de la otra vez, solo que este tenía un cubo de metal gris, el cual tenía las iniciales " .RT" en esta.

-¿Le pusiste una cubeta a un Zombie como sombrero?-Dijo Sunset algo confusa.

-O, eso crees prima mía-Dijo y sacó un cubo Rubik de su bata, entregándolo al Zombie-Resuélvelo.

Algunas no creíamos que algo con poco, o nula, inteligencia podría siquiera sostener el cubo, empezando a lanza risas en susurro. Hasta que nos callamos cuando el Zombie término de resolverlo en tiempo record, y dando una sonrisa de confianza al dejarlo sobre la mesa, mientras Sunset la daba una especie de galleta con crema rosa.

.RT-Dijo la científica al ver como el no muerto devoraba la galleta-Como te enseñé.

El Zombie detuvo su actuar y empezó a comer la galleta de forma correcta, con la boca cerrada y con un brazo atrás. Sunset empezó a avanzar hacia la mesa holograma, dándole la orden a " .RT" de descongelarlos, pero nuestra amiga se adelantó convocando a Monster Flame sobre ella.

-Aun sin usar la habilidad es cansado-Dijo Sunset agachada por el cansancio y ayudada por Fluttershy y Pinkie para levantarse-Gracias.

-Ahora se preguntaran, "¿por qué has decidido darle cerebro a un Zombie?" Eso es muy simple de responder. Él será mi asistente personal.

-¿Y qué hay de tus Drones? ¿Que no eran ellos tus asistentes?-Preguntó confundida Rarity.

-Por lo ocurrido recientemente con la recolección de energía, mis Drones he tenido que venderlos debido a que ellos consumen mucha energía. Así que me vi obligada a venderlos.

-¿A quién?-Interrogó Sonata.

-Como tu ya sabes, solo hay dos formas de vender en el universo, además del planeta local, los cuales son a Servicio al Cliente o directamente al Mercado Negro Galáctico. En donde me metería en problemas con ambas, así que se los vendí a los Demonios del Frío-Confesó con una gran sonrisa, mientras Sonata tenía un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

-¡¿Que hicis...?! Espera-Se interrumpió, poniéndose su máscara-Ahora si. ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?!

-Se que estuvo mal, lo siento. Pero, comparándolo con las diferentes opciones que tenía, ellos solo lo valoraron como simple chatarra para crear sus armas u otras máquinas.

-Mira, cómo has ayudado mucho en defender el planeta haré como si no paso nada. Pero si vuelves a hacerlo, me asegurare que pases una larga temporada en la Prisión Estelar. ¿Quedó claro?-Sunset tan solo asintió repetidas veces, mientras sonata se retiraba la máscara de su rostro-Está bien. Iré a mi base para informar personalmente lo sucedido estos días a mis superiores. Capitán Bandana, usted queda a cargo hasta nuevo aviso.

-Si Mayor-Dijo, antes de que la sirena desapareciera del lugar-Muy bien equipo, hoy tendremos entrenamiento...

Aunque creo que no podrá haber ya que la alarma interdimensional se activó.

-Una vez que devolvamos a los nuevos visitantes. Twilight, Sunset, vendrán conmigo. El resto, preparen el calentamiento para el entrenamiento.

Todas asentimos y cada una fue a ocupar su lugar como lo había ordenado nuestro maestro. Siendo mi compañera y yo las que nos preparamos con nuestras habilidades preferidas, Fire y Beam, mientras la compuerta se abría sobre nosotros y despegamos, siendo Bandana quien estaba en mi espalda.

-La anomalía se encuentra en la plaza de la ciudad. Y espero no tener que ser yo quien los devuelva, ¿quedo claro?

-Si capitán, no se volverá a repetir lo de otras veces-Contestamos ambas a la vez antes de aterrizar en el parque.

-"Estos humanos están mejor organizados que los rusos que intentaban tomar la fábrica de demonios en Breslau"-Dijo Midnight, la cual vigilaba el lugar-"No hay ni una sola alma, además de que no se ve el lugar destruido por algo como un demonio"

-"Los ciudadanos siguen un protocolo de desalojar el lugar cuando una anomalía o una caja de demonios aparece"-Le conteste, mientras Bandana terminaba de encontrar el portal con el NDS de Sunset.

-Rápido, está cerca del lago-Ordenó, mientras le seguíamos el paso rápidamente.

Al llegar, nuestras sospechas eran ciertas cuando vimos el portal violeta junto a dos seres. Una era Twilight, con un traje violeta, que Bandana reconocía como Gi, mientras que el otro era un poco más alto, de cabello negro alborotado y con un Gi anaranjado. Cuando intentamos ir hacia ellos, nuestro superior nos detuvo poniendo su lanza frente nuestro.

-Yo me encargo, puede de que sea raro que ese tipo vea a dos Twilights-Dijo, mientras saltaba fuera del arbusto-¡Hola y sean bienvenidos a nuestra dimensión! Me presento, soy el Capitán Bandana Waddle Dee.

-Hola, soy Goku y ella es mi hija, Twilight-Se presentó su "Padre" mientras mi otra yo solo saludaba con su mano de forma nerviosa-Y, ¿que se supone que eres?

-Un Waddle Dee y les pido, por favor, que vuelvan por el portal de donde entraron-Pidió amablemente, mientras ambos afirmaban y se dirigían a la anomalía morada.

-¡Bandana tenemos un problema!-Grito Sunset por el radio-Un demonio de clase S aterrizará cerca de tu posición. Rainbow y Pinkie están en camino como apoyo.

-Recibido Sunset. Ustedes dos, regresen de inmediato a su dimensión antes de que sea demasiado tarde-Ordenó de forma seria Bandana a los dos visitantes, los cuales se negaron.

-Les ayudaremos contra ese monstruo, además, servirá como entrenamiento para Twilight-Dijo Goku.

-En primera, es un demonio y en segunda-Se interrumpió mientras el portal se cerraba-Olvídenlo. Tan solo refugiense en algún lugar antes de que...

Y fue cuando el demonio empezó a llegar, en la pequeña caja que se empezó a deshacerse por la temperatura al atravesar la atmósfera hasta liberarse de esta. Solo que no apareció nada. Sunset y yo salimos de los arbustos para contemplar, al igual que Bandana, el cielo para encontrar al demonio invisible, posiblemente.

-¿Dónde está el demonio? Ya quiero partirlo en dos-Dijo exaltada Rainbow, con Ultra Sword en sus manos-Rápido antes de que se me agoten las energías.

-Es extraño, el demonio no es invisible ya que no puedo sentir presencia alguna. Quizás sea un espíritu-Confirmó Bandana, a lo que Rainbow deshizo su Súper Habilidad por la normal, Sword-Tengan cuidado, puede poseer a quien sea.

-Chicos, lo siento por la demora-Dijo la chica de cabello esponjado-Me descontrole con Jet y me estrellé cerca de aquí. No debí haber abierto la boca, creo que tragué un insecto.

-¿No se supone que este lugar debía estar sin civiles?-Dijo Sunset-¿Y porque trae un traje de combate similar?

-De seguro algún fan. Por favor niña, vete de aquí y sigue el protocolo de ataque de demonios-Dijo Bandana.

-Espera, ¿no me reconoces?-Dijo la chica, a lo que todos negamos-Pero, soy parte del equipo Canterlot, Pinkie Pie, la que le da el humor y la risa al equipo.

-Para serte sincera-Dije, acercándome a ella-Es la primera vez que te veo.

-Pero te pareces y te llamas igual a una de mis amigas-Dijo mi otra yo-Pero se ve que ellas no te conocen.

Ella tan solo hizo un puchero antes de que su tono de piel se pusiera pálida y su cabello se lisara, por alguna extraña razón, y comenzara a llorar a cantaros. Intentamos ir a calmarla, hasta que un pequeño destello del teletransportador apareció para que solo Kirby saliera de él con un salto hacia la chica y darle un abrazo.

-Pin... Kie-Dijo Kirby alegre hacia la chica-Pie.

-Kirby, ¿tu si me recuerdas?-Dijo entre sollozos al pequeño guerrero.

-Poyo.

-Oh Kirby, tu si que eres un gran amigo-Dijo, abrazándolo aún más y mirándonos con enojo-No como ustedes, examigas.

-Como pude ser tan tonto. Es lo mismo que paso con Escargoon Dono hace mucho tiempo. Niña, estás siendo poseída por Boukyakku, el demonio que hace que todos te olviden.

-¿Boukyakku?-Dijimos todas-¿Como podemos expulsar a ese demonio de su cuerpo?

-Este fantasma es de naturaleza cobarde. Cuando sienta que el poseído a sufrido graves daños, esté saldrá para buscar uno nuevo, de preferencia uno de gran poder.

-¿Quieres decir que deben de hacerme daño?-Dijo la chica, a lo que Bandana asintió-Sí esa es la única forma de que me recuerden. Lo aceptaré.

Y de pronto, saco una capa oscura, rodeando se por unos momentos para sacarse el traje de combate y tener una vestimenta algo colorida para su edad.

-Sunset, deberás de ser la carnada para el Boukyakku. Cuando salga lo atrapas con esto-Ordenó, lanzándole una cápsula de vidrio-Deberás de hacerlo rápido ya que es muy pequeño.

-De acuerdo-Afirmó e intentó activar su Súper Habilidad, Monster Flame, pero el adulto le sujetó el hombro, interrumpiendo la.

-¿Que tal si les ayudamos? Creo poder sentir la presencia de ese Boukyakku, solo enséñeme cómo funciona esa cosa.

-No lo se, ¿que dice usted capitán?-Dijo dudosa Sunset.

-Puedo sentir un gran poder que oculta este guerrero. Pero debes recordar que si te posee este demonio, ni tu hija podrá acordarse de ti y te tomará como un desconocido. ¿Seguro que quieres tomar este riesgo?

-Lo haré con tal de ayudar, a pesar de que se los debemos porque no nos regresamos a nuestra dimensión-Dijo el de la cabellera alborotada algo despreocupado.

Fue entonces que pasó algo sorprendente, en un santiamén su cabello negro cambio a uno rubio y sus ojos negros a unos azules, mientras emanaba aún más poder que antes.

-No crees que hizo lo mismo que Goriath-Pregunto la chica a Rainbow.

-Espera, esa vez solo fui con Kirby y... Fuimos las tres a enfrentarlo, ¿verdad?-A lo que ella asintió-Lo siento, cuando logré acordarme compartiremos la anécdota.

-Yo también ayudaré para expulsar ese demonio-Dijo mi otra yo, mientras empezaba a emanar una energía de su interior, muy similar a Goku pero sin transformarse y con una aura violeta a su alrededor.

Bandana tan solo asintió y todas nos preparamos para empezar a lastimar a la joven, la cual solo cerro sus ojos cuando empezamos a golpearla a gran velocidad y fuerza, hasta que cayó de rodillas por las graves heridas que le dejamos, con moretones en gran parte de su cuerpo, sangraba un poco por la poca, pero aún mantenía esa sonrisa de siempre.

Fue entonces que vimos como el demonio salió de su cuerpo, siendo una especie de luciérnaga que destellaba en un color blanco. Rainbow intentó atacar con su espada, pero Bandana se lo impidió para seguir el plan, ya que el Boukyakku viajó hacia Goku.

Este intento atraparlo, pero Sir Phoenix Knight, de la nada, empujó al de cabellera alborotada y el caballero era quien atrapaba al demonio con la misma cápsula.

-Sir Phoenix Knight, ¿que hace aquí?-Dijo sorprendido Bandana al tener de frente al caballero.

Este no dijo nada, lanzó al demonio atrapado hacia nuestro capitán y este desapareció envuelto en llamas sin dejar rastro de él.

-¿Se encuentra bien capitán?-Preguntó Pinkie, la cual se había recuperado gracias a un MaxiTomate, mientras el Waddle Dee dejaba la cápsula en el suelo y se dirigía al padre y a la hija, arrodillándose frente a ellos.

-Lo siento tanto en poner en riesgo vuestra vida. Mi honor ha sido manchado por esta mala decisión que elegí. Nunca debí aceptar su ayuda en atrapar al Boukyakku. Lo siento.

Sea lo que sea que le haya dicho, de forma telepática al parecer, debió de ser muy duro para él como para no decirlo en voz alta.

-No tienes por que disculparte, nosotros ofrecimos nuestra ayuda en salvar a su amiga-Dijo Goku a Bandana el cual aún seguía arrodillado.

-No, nunca debí aceptar su ayuda. Debería de haberlos devueltos a la fuerza para evitar todos estos problemas-Bandana se levanto y saco el radio de su pañuelo-Sunset, ¿puedes usar el CBI ahora?

-Por el momento no, puede que por la noche esté lista la celda de energía que use para enviar a Kirby hacia ustedes-Dijo la científica.

-De acuerdo, iremos a la base con los nuevos visitantes.

-¿Donde se encuentra ese lugar al que llaman "Base"?-Preguntó Twilight.

-Debajo de Canterlot High, por lo menos nos tomará diez minutos caminando.

-Creo que puedo sentir una presencia similar a la de una de las amigas de mi hija-Dijo el adulto, teniendo dos dedos en su frente y con sus ojos cerrados.

-De acuerdo, eso es raro-Dijo Rainbow y tomó la cápsula con el demonio-Por cierto capitán, ¿porque un demonio como este es de clase S? Prácticamente serviría para olvidar una mala amistad y comenzar desde cero.

-Ese es el problema, el Boukyakku hará que todos te olviden. Incluso si intentas hacer una nueva amistad, el demonio hará que te olviden a los pocos minutos de hacer una. Y entraras en una soledad y depresión que te llevará a acabar con tu propia vida. Inclusive escuche de mi maestro que Nightmare había soltado a una inmensa cantidad de esos demonios que extinguieron a una raza entera.

-¡Ya la encontré!-Nos sorprendió Goku con su grito-Pero esta presencia es muy parecida a la de tu amiga tímida, aunque emerge un gran poder. Rápido, todos sujétense de mi.

Nos pareció extraño, pero que íbamos a perder con intentarlo. Cada una de nosotras sujetamos diferentes partes del Gi anaranjado de Goku, siendo Kirby y Bandana los que estaban subidos sobre Sunset y Pinkie, respectivamente. Y en un instante, como de un parpadeo aparecimos sobre la mesa de hologramas, sorprendiendo al resto del equipo, incluso Sunset sacó una de sus armas elementales al vernos de sorpresa.

-¿Como diablos lograron hacer eso?-Dijo la científica, guardando su arma en su bata y sacando de golpe su NDS-Las celdas del teletransportador están... ¿Llenas? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Usando la técnica de la teletransportación-Dijo sin preocupación Goku, mientras bajaba de un salto de la mesa.

El resto de nosotros también lo hacíamos, pero un poco mareados al intentar asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Sunset en tanto miraba de forma analizada al de cabellera alborotada y como lentamente se le dibujaba esa mirada macabra que hacía algunas veces.

-Interesante, posees la misma estructura que los Saiyajins. Aunque te falta la cola, algo bueno, de forma estratégica, pero también malo ya que no emergerá todo tu poder-Dijo, rodeándolo constantemente, dejando confuso a Goku-Pero seguro que eso ya lo sabes.

-¿Saiyajins?-Dijimos todos al no entender la palabra.

-Fue una antigua raza guerrera que vivía solo de la pelea y, por supuesto, los que sufrían su ira salvaje y descontrolable eran la raza dominante del planeta, los Sufurus, que lamentablemente fueron extintos por los cavernícolas salvajes y primitivos. Lo malo, para ellos, fue que pagarían ese precio de la misma forma, siendo extinguidos...

-Mi raza fue extinta por Free..-Goku fue interrumpido por Sunset, dándole un fuerte golpe con un abanico de papel.

-No te han enseñado que nunca debes de interrumpir a alguien-Dijo y guardó el abanico en su bata-¿Donde iba? Oh, cierto. Fueron extinguidos por Nightmare, hace como 500 años. Según recuerdo, le eran una molestia y amenaza por un tal "Super Sayayin" o algo así. Que ridículo, ¿no?

-Mi maestro jamás me contó algo parecido.

-Eso se debe a que Nightmare empezó a tener algo de paranoia cuando derrotó a los Guerreros Estelares y no quería represalia de alguna otra raza que podría destruirlo. Hasta la fecha se ha confirmado que destruyó por lo menos 60 razas de toda la galaxia, de diferentes amenazas para él. Además de que usaba esos planetas como bodegas para sus demonios y, siglos después, usarlos para su venta.

-Eso tiene sentido-Dijo Twilight-Por cierto, ¿por que ustedes dos son tan iguales? Prácticamente parecen gemelas.

-Es por que...-Dijo la ex equina, siendo interrumpida por la científica, la cual la abrazo por un lado.

-Es que somos primas. Resulta que una de las tres hermanas que tenía mi tátara tátara tatarabuelo se separó de la familia, fue a un planeta primitivo y decidió crear su propio árbol genealógico fuera del de la familia Shimmer.

-¿Eso es real?

-Si, lo averigüe en mi tiempo libre-Dijo en susurro, algo que pude escuchar bien-Y si, somos primas lejanas, muy lejanas.

-Creía que lo decías por decir, o como excusa-Fue entonces que Sunset empezaba a pensar-Espera, ¿significa que nunca conociste a alguien parecida a mi?

-No, nunca. Es la primera vez que te veo en todo mi vida.

-Entonces no conoces Eq...-Fue interrumpida nuevamente cuando su prima le tapó la boca.

-Eso significa que algún día la podrás ver, pero que sea sorpresa para ella-Dijo y empezó a susurrar nuevamente-No menciona ni siquiera que eres una pony. Puede de que nunca los mundos se hayan conectado por ese portal en su dimensión. ¡Estoy muy segura que querrán saber más de ambos mundos y yo estaré muy ocupada en intentar hacer más ligero el cañón del CBI! ¡RO. BE. RT. TRAE INMEDIATAMENTE EL CBI!

Y del lugar donde se almacenaba el S.A.M. salió el Zombie cargando con mucho esfuerzo el gran cañón, yendo lentamente hacia la mesa holográfica. Fue entonces que el Sayayin intento ayudar al no muerto, levantando los casi 60 kilos que pesaba el cañón, pero por desgracia aún faltaba la segunda parte del arma, la mochila.

Cuando Goku levantó el CBI, la mochila conectada por el tubo cayó precipitadamente al suelo, abriéndose en dos y de cómo este expulsaba chispas y humo, hasta explotar.

Todos, excepto Kirby, quedamos impactados por lo que acababa de ocurrir, en especial Sunset. Este se acercó lenta y temblorosa hacia los restos de su máquina, arrodillándose y tomando lo poco que se salvó del CBI. Bandana y Kirby se acercaron a la científica, la cual parecía que estaba llorando y reprimiendo su posible enojo hacia Goku, el cual no sabía como reaccionar por lo que hizo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Poyo?

-Si estoy bien-Dijo de forma normal, algo muy raro para alguien que es muy vengativa cuando algo le pasa a sus máquinas-Solo me tomara unas 24 horas en reconstruirlo. Solo déjenme sola...

Bandana asintió y, antes de que Kirby pudiera intentar animarla, este lo tomó y ordenó una retirada rápida antes de que explote en ira la científica.

Una vez fuera, pudimos escuchar el poderoso grito de Sunset y del cómo se escuchaban cosas romperse, junto con varios insultos en diferentes idiomas extraterrestres posiblemente hacía Goku.

Decidimos que sería mejor salir de la escuela y comenzar con nuestro entrenamiento, hasta que el Sayayin interrumpió a nuestro maestro.

-Disculpa pequeño, pero ¿mi hija puede entrenar con tus discípulas?

-Por su puesto. Chicas, denle la bienvenida. Excepto tú Rainbow, debemos entrenar tu Super Habilidad.

-Si maestro-Dijo en forma de respeto mientras lo seguía-¡Asegúrense que quede consciente para darle la bienvenida!

-¿A que se refiere?

-Es algo simple, vamos a probar tu resistencia física con Kirby-Dijo Sunset y teniendo al pequeño sobre ella-Lo único que tienes que hacer es caminar de aquí hasta la estatua.

La distancia era unos Diez metros aproximadamente y Twilight tan solo agarró a Kirby y empezó a caminar, hasta que Applejack la detuvo. Ella le explicó que tenía que tenerlo en la espalda, obedeciendo a la vaquera mientras esta le ponía el casco de Stone, sin que se diera cuenta.

Kirby tan solo se transformó en la estatua de la cazarrecompensas más famosa de la galaxia, Samus Aran, la cual pesaba unos 500 kilos. Se podía notar como el dolor le recorría por solo ver la expresión de la cara de Twilight mientras avanzaba lentamente.

Su padre solo la apoyaba con gritos alentadores para que siguiera avanzando, lo cual lograba hacer que su hija avanzara un poco más rápido hacia su objetivo, lográndolo en 15 minutos. Cuando todos íbamos a felicitar a la joven guerrera, una anomalía apareció detrás de la joven, Mientras Kirby volvía a la normalidad, y siendo embestidos por una rueda gigante.

Era un Wheelie, con una coraza negra y que asemejaba tener una mandíbula gigante, mientras que detrás de él salían más Wheelies de coraza negra normal pero teniendo algo en común, una calavera blanca pintada en la parte frontal.

-Son los Wild Wheels-Dijo Bandana corriendo hacia nosotros-Son una banda de pandilleros, prácticamente adolescentes que aún no maduran.

-¡Somos más maduros que tu estúpida raza que es controlada por un pingüino gigante!-Gritó uno de los tantos Wheelies.

-Ven a lo que me refiero. ¡De acuerdo Wheelies vuelvan a las Dunas Dulces por las bueno o...!-Fue interrumpido cuando uno de los demonios lo embistió con fuerza-... Será por las malas. ¡Muéstrenme el resultado de su entrenamiento!

-¡Si maestro!-Gritamos todas y nos dirigimos a gran velocidad hacia las ruedas gigantes.

Los demonios hicieron lo mismo con tal de atropellarnos, pero no lo lograron gracias a las raíces que los afirman de sus corazas que hizo aparecer Fluttershy con Leaf. Mientras que Applejack, usando Suplex, sujeto una de las más grande de las ruedas y le propinó un fuerte movimiento hacia atrás que dejó fuera de combate a su rival.

La siguiente en vencer fue Rarity y su habilidad Mirror, haciendo que uno de los demonios fuera en un bucle infinito gracias a los portales espejos a su alrededor, formando un domo, hasta que este mismo aceptó la derrota. En el caso de Pinkie fue lo más fácil para ella al usar su ya acostumbrada combinación de Circus y su cañón de fiestas, derrotando a varios Wheelies con los diferentes objetos que salían de su arma, la mayoría que explotan al contacto.

Para Fluttershy no fue necesario usar el mínimo esfuerzo para ella más que solo mover uno de sus brazos para que las plantas que ella convocaba hicieran el trabajo de vencer a varias ruedas. Sunset en cambio no podía luchar con los demonios, ya que estos huían de las poderosas llamaradas que lanzaba constantemente gracias a Fire, aunque logró rostizar a unos cuantos.

Por último yo, quien usando Beam empezaba a golpear con poderoso látigos de energía que enviaba a volar a los Wheelies que iban hacia mí. Hasta que finalmente no quedó ninguno de los demonios, los cuales estaban inconscientes unos sobre otros, quedando tan solo su líder él cual estaba a punto de enfrentarse a Kirby.

El Guerrero Estelar lograba esquivar los diferentes ataques de la rueda, los cuales solo consistía en lanzarse a gran velocidad con tal de atropellarlo. Pero Kirby decidió acabar con él, luego de que Pinkie le tirará la habilidad de Wheel, y ambos empezaron a forcejear entre ambas ruedas hasta que el Guerrero Estelar logró empujarlo de vuelta al portal.

Rápidamente empezamos a devolver a todos y cada uno de los Wheelies a Dreamland, siendo ayudados por el Sayayin y su hija, los cuales no intervinieron sabiendo que esto también era parte de nuestro entrenamiento.

-Ese era el último-Dijo Rarity lanzando a la última rueda hacia el portal que se cerró de inmediato-Y justo a tiempo. Pero mi traje quedo con manchas de grasa. Por suerte esta tela especial es fácil de lavar.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué Rainbow no vino? Ella jamás se pierde una batalla en la escuela-Se preguntó Fluttershy.

-La deje meditando con su Súper Habilidad. No necesita distraerse en su entrenamiento especial-Nos explicó Bandana y se dirigió a los visitantes-Y muchas gracias por no intervenir en el entrenamiento de mis discípulas.

-No hay de que.

-Sabes, me preguntaba si usted podría entrenar a mis alumnas mientras voy a ayudar a Rainbow con su Habilidad.

-De acuerdo, sería muy bueno para Twilight y sus amigas.

Bandana tan solo se inclinó en forma de respeto y se retiró de vuelta a la parte trasera de la escuela. Goku iba a empezar con entrenamiento, pero su rostro despreocupado y feliz había cambiado a uno serio mientras observaba al cielo.

-Será posible que él esté vivo en esta realidad-Se dijo así mismo y aún observando el cielo.

-¿A quién te refieres papá?

-Es Freezer.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?-Preguntó Applejack.

-Es un ser temible que solo se dedica a torturar y destruir todo lo que está a su paso. Mis amigos y yo le hicimos frente cuando tuvimos que ir a un planeta lejano para intentar revivir a los que murieron en tratar de defender la Tierra cuando otros Saiyajins querían invadir.

-Entonces ese sujeto que está a punto de llegar intentará invadir o destruir nuestro planeta-Dijo algo dudosa Applejack.

-Antes que nada, si algo parecido ocurre ese sujeto estaría en más apuros que toda la Tierra que quiere destruir.

-¿A que se refieren?

-Este planeta está protegido por un tratado que le impide a quien sea, no importa la fuerza de su líder o el poder de su armada, si alguien lo intenta será encarcelado por los Guerreros Estelares.

Entonces escuchamos algo de madera rompiéndose detrás de nosotros, exactamente en la cabeza de Goku y el cual solo frotó esa parte de su cuerpo como si no le hubiera pasado nada. Mientras que el bate que tenía Sunset se había destrozado y solo quedando el mango de este.

-Vaya porquería de bate, debí haber encargado el de Ness-Se dijo, lanzando el arma hacia atrás y miró seriamente al Sayayin-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de Don Freezer así? ¿Acaso yo hablo tan mal de ti y de tu primitiva raza? No respondas.

-Espera, ya entiendo. Ese Freezer es diferente a nuestra dimensión-Dijo su prima, a lo que la científica asintió-Era de suponerse.

-¿Qué tan diferente es este Freezer?-Dijo Goku.

-En primera, debes referirse a él como Don Freezer y segundo…-Fue interrumpida por la nave que aterrizó frente a la escuela-… Déjenme hablar a mí.

La gran nave, no tan grande como el Halberd, empezó a abrir sus puertas revelando a tres figuras. Cuando bajaron pudimos verlos mejor, tratándose de tres seres de distintas razas alienígenas los cuales vestían de trajes elegantes y con un sombrero Fedora cada uno, como de los mafiosos de los años 40'.

-Zabon, Dodoria, Don Freezer. Es un gusto que hayan venido a nuestro planeta-Dijo Sunset en forma de respeto e inclinada un poco-Hacia mucho que no los veía…

-Es un gusto también verte Sunny-Dijo Freezer, interrumpiendo a la científica con un abrazo y separándose-La familia echa de menos a nuestra fabricante de armas profesional.

-No creo que sea buena idea hablar de mi pasado en la mafia, sobre todo ahora que los Guerreros Estelares me espían por mis proyectos secretos que vendo en el mercado negro.

-Oh, lo siento-Dijo, separándose unos pasos-Entonces, muchas gracias por darnos la bienvenida señorita Shimmer a vuestro planeta. Y ellas deben de ser las amigas que me comentaste y al Guerrero Estelar, Kirby ¿no es así?

-Poyo-Respondió Kirby subido sobre la cabeza de Sunset.

-No puedo creer que los amenazantes Guerreros Estelares fueran tan tiernos y lindos cuando eran niños-Se dijo así mismo-Que tal si vamos a un lugar más cómodo mientras mis hombres se encargan de dejar el paquete del intercambio.

Todos empezamos a seguir al par, los cuales empezaban a hablar en un idioma no humano, posiblemente recordando cosas del pasado por algunas risas que soltaban, hasta que llegamos dónde Rainbow y Bandana estaban entrenando.

-Maestro, ¿Cree que puedo?

-Intentémoslo, pero no uses todas tus energías de golpe-Respondió Bandana y a lo que Rainbow se levantó empuñando una versión daga de Ultra Sword.

Nuestra amiga hizo unos cuantos movimientos con su arma antes de dirigirse a un muñeco de entrenamiento y le dio una certera cortada de forma diagonal, pero este se partió en muchos pedazos luego del ataque.

Rainbow deshizo su Súper Habilidad, respirando profundamente, hasta dejar de tener su poder y caer de rodillas al suelo. Bandana se acercó a ella y está le contestó con una sonrisa y el pulgar levantado.

-Has mejorado bastante Dash-Felicito el Waddle Ese a la joven.

-Gracias capitán-Dijo y se levantó-Al menos no he perdido todas mis energías como para quedarme dormida.

-Pero recuerda…

-Lo se maestro, esto es solo el comienzo. Si quiero usar todo el potencial de la Súper Habilidad como el resto de las chicas, tengo que entrenar más. Gracias por todo maestro.

-Te has ganado el día libre Rainbow, ve a descansar a casa.

-Aún no, quiero ver el entrenamiento de mis amigas con el Saiyajin.

-No es necesario, nos han estado espiando desde hace un rato-Dijo y giró hacia nosotros que estábamos escondidos-Ya pueden salir y Goku, ¿Por qué no ha comenzado el entrenamiento?

-Pues, verás-Dijo nervioso mientras rascaba su nuca-Hubo un pequeño contratiempo por la llegada de Freezer.

-Sí, Sunset me informo de la llegada del Sr. Freezer a nuestro planeta y, como ella dijo, sin tener que preocuparme sobre movimientos no ilícitos que harían.

Luego de un momento incómodo para el mafioso y la científica, comenzamos por fin con el entrenamiento , en donde Kirby también se había integrado, el cual duró por lo menos unas tres horas.

Durante el entrenamiento Goku propuso que nos enfrentamos a él, primero una por una para saber nuestro potencial y por último todas juntas. Por desgracia no pudimos hacerle rasguño alguno debido a su gran velocidad y su gran fuerza, acabando con todas en cinco minutos, excepto por Rainbow que nos animaba en las gradas junto con el resto.

-Conozco esa cara Sunny-Dijo Freezer y veíamos ese rostro característico de la científica, la cual era una sonrisa macabra, sus anteojos reflejaban la luz y sus manos apoyada en su mentón-¿Está planeando algo?

-Ten esto y desafía al Saiyajin estoy segura que por lo menos podrás hacerle frente sin caer tan rápido-Le contestó, sacando un par de guantes de boxeo de su bata.

El mafioso solo los tomo, se quitó su traje y corbata, desabotono el cuello de su camisa y se puso los guantes.

-Goku, Sunset me contó sobre mi versión de tu universo. No seré el ser destructor de mundos y poderoso guerrero, pero estas por enfrentarte al ex campeón de peso pluma del universo.

-No me esperaba esto, pero será divertido esta batalla-Respondió Goku usando su pose de batalla.

 **(Por desgracia no recuerdo como se llama el tema de batalla de DBZ, pero saben a cual me refiero)**

Mientras que Freezer también lo hacía con la clásica pose de boxeo, la cual era ambos brazos para cubrir la cara y dando unos cuantos saltos de puntillas. El mafioso dio la primera secuencias de golpes a gran velocidad, los cuales eran esquivados a una rapidez mayor por Goku, pero el Saiyajin no esperaba lo siguiente.

Freezer dio un fuerte gancho derecho que fue esquivado por su rival solo para recibir un potente golpe a su vientre con su brazo izquierdo. El golpe en si no le afecto pero si la electricidad que empezó a rodearlo por completo.

-Guantes eléctricos-Dijo uno de los hombres de Freezer, Dodoria creo que era-Son parecidos a los nudillos eléctricos que hiciste para mi.

-En parte sí, pero trae otros elementos más. Algo básicos, aún están en fase de prototipos-Contesto Sunset, recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de la hija del Sayayin-¿Qué? Consideré que sería una pelea justa si obtenía algo de ventaja para crear un equilibrio.

Sunset, en parte, tenía razón. Goku es fuerte y demasiado rápido, tener esa ventaja si equilibra la batalla. Cuando la electricidad dejó de recorrer su cuerpo, y luego de una sucesión continua de golpes por parte de Freezer, Goku comenzó con la ofensiva pero tal parece que no se esperó de los reflejos del mafioso que podía esquivarlos a la misma velocidad.

Estuvieron así por unos segundos, hasta que Freezer logró evadir su defensa y dar un segundo gancho que dejó, literalmente, a Goku congelado en un bloque de hielo. Todas quedamos perplejas al ver el potencial del ex boxeador, al lograr darle dos golpes evitando su defensa, y del poder de su invento.

Pero como cualquier otro de sus prototipos, estos tienen la costumbre de sobrecargarse y explotar, algo que el mafioso comprendía. Esto se debía a que se sacó el guante y lo lanzó lo más lejos posible, explotando a mitad del aire.

-No se que paso-Dijo el Saiyajin, levantándose, con algunos trozos de hielo por su cuerpo y algunas heridas leves en su cara-Pero esta pelea es más divertida de lo que esperaba. Aunque, ¿podrás luchar con un solo guante?

-Je, para sobrevivir en el universo debes de saber todas las técnicas existentes. O inventar las tuyas-Dijo, sujetando su brazo libre con su cola-Está la hice cuando unos tontos creyeron que no podría luchar con un brazo roto.

Goku nuevamente usó su postura de combate y ambos se lanzaron al ataque, en donde ninguno de los dos podía darse golpe alguno debido a los reflejos, y eso que apenas veíamos sus ataques. Hasta que ambos se separaron de un salto y, como si se hubieran leído la mente, asintieron y volvieron a combatir, solo que no esperábamos lo que sucedió.

Tanto Goku como Freezer, este último sobrecargando el guante con el elemento del fuego, se lanzaron con el único fin de darse el último golpe. Cuando sus puños impactaron en la cara del otro, Freezer fue el que fue vencido cuando salió disparado hacia uno de los árboles de la escuela mientras que el cabello de Goku empezó a quemarse poco a poco, hasta que su hija lo apago con un balde de agua.

Los compañeros del mafioso se habían apresurado en saber la condición de su jefe, viendo como empezaba a sangrar por la nariz y un par de dientes menos, algo que logró recuperarse inmediatamente con una pomada de un líquido verde lima que traía Zabon en una botella.

-Y pensar que el combate contra Little Mac en la final del Campeonato Intergaláctico de Boxeo fue intenso. Esto lo supera el triple-Dijo Freezer y yendo hacia el Saiyajin que se recuperaba de la quemada de su cabello-Sabes, si no fueras de otra dimensión tu ya serías mi nuevo campeón en el combate profesional.

-Gracias-Respondió, recibiendo la ayuda y notando la quemadura en su mano-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No te preocupes, la mayoría de los inventos de Sunset explotan y ya estoy acostumbrado-Dijo sin importancia, hasta que ambos les sonó el estómago, aunque no fueron los únicos.

A la mayoría de nosotras también nos dió algo de hambre, sobre todo al entrenamiento y el enfrentamiento contra los Wheelies. Pinkie propuso que fuéramos a Sugar Cube Corner, pero recordamos que Kirby solo puede ir allí una vez a la semana, siendo que fue ayer ya, y luego de aquella vez que acabó con todo lo que había en el lugar en un solo día.

-Bueno, puedo reactivar a mis Drones para que cocinen algo con lo que hay en la escuela. No sera mucho, en el caso de Kirby, pero se tendrá que conformar con lo que hay.

Cada uno acepto y fuimos en dirección hacia la ya vacía escuela para comer algo. Mientras los Drones, apoyados por Bandana y Pinkie, preparaban la comida.

-Así que, ¿como y hace cuanto se conocen?-Preguntó Rainbow.

-Hace casi nada, como hace veinte años más o menos.

-Según recuerdo habías proporcionado armamento a mi hermano durante la guerra contra las otras familias de la mafia.

-También, siento mucho por la pérdida de Cooler. Era un buen chico y tenía mucha determinación para que los Demonios del Frío fueran la familia más poderosa.

-Gracias.

-Espera, ¿tu hermano está muerto?-Preguntó sorprendido Goku-¿Quien fue el que acabó con él? Quisiera conocerlo si venció a alguien tan fuerte.

-Pues, tendrás problemas ya que mi hermano fue acribillado en una caseta de peaje por los diferentes miembros de las familias rivales-Dijo algo depresivo Freezer-Pero logré honrar su memoria y, no tan solo acabar con sus asesinos, sino también terminar lo que él empezó.

-Fue difícil, pero todos logramos acabar con los principales jefes de las familias mientras Don Freezer se encontraba en un bautizo, junto a su sobrino, para evitar las sospechas hacia él.

-Luego solo fue cuestión de tiempo para acabar con cada uno de los miembros de nuestro enemigos.

-Fue entonces que Nightmare murió.

-¿Quien es Nightmare?

-Un antiguo mago de la oscuridad que se hizo con todo el universo luego de destruir a los Guerreros Estelares-Explicó Pinkie.

-Luego de su muerte, Sir Arthur, líder de los Guerreros, contacto conmigo para proponerme un trato.

-El líder y más fuerte de los Guerreros Estelares, después de Sir Meta Knight claro, hizo un trato con un mafioso. ¿No lo creo?-Se cuestionó Rainbow ante lo dicho por Freezer.

-Creelo o no, Sir Arthur hizo un trato, pero algo diferente de lo que me esperaba. Resulta que los demonios de Nightmare aún seguían afuera creando caos y destrucción, y que necesitaban ayuda debido a que eran muy pocos los que podían encargarse de la situación.

-El jefe aceptó y, como ya no habían más familias rivales, decidimos ayudar. Pero con una condición.

-Todos los planetas que liberamos de demonios nos pertenecerían, al igual que los recursos que aún podría tener dichos lugares.

-¿Qué pasaría si aún hubiera vida en esos planetas?-Preguntó Twilight con sospecha ante lo dicho por el trío.

-En ese caso los Guerreros Estelares se encargan de ello-Dijo Freezer y viendo, al igual que el resto, como Bandana y los Drones traían la comida.

-El almuerzo está servido-Dijo nuestro maestro y dejando los deliciosos, y gigantescos, platillos en la mesa.

A cada una de nosotras se nos hacía agua a la boca al ver los sabrosos alimentos que estábamos a punto de probar, hasta que rápidamente volaban hacia Kirby. El cual absorbía absolutamente todo lo que había sin dejar nada en esta.

Luego de unas cuantas risas, entre ellas enojo por parte del equipo, incluyéndome, y también un nuevo almuerzo, Freezer y sus hombres ya se despedían de todos nosotros.

-Muy bien, ¿alguien quiere ver las cápsulas de curación? ¿Y ser las primeras en probarla?-Dijo, sacando su arma de su bata.

-Ni lo pienses-Dijo Bandana, sacándole el arma con su lanza-Pero vamos a verlas.

Todos nos dirigimos una vez más a la base y quedamos perplejas ante el nuevo sector, el cual ocupaba el del hospital, y viendo las tres cápsulas del líquido verdoso.

-Estas son cápsulas que permiten curar cualquier tipo de heridas, tanto externas como internas, al igual que huesos, nervios, músculos. Prácticamente también puede regenerar parte del cuerpo. ¿Alguien quiere probar la?-Preguntó, sacando su motosierra y siendo desarmada por Bandana una vez más.

-Que no-Dijimos todas a las vez-Ser tus conejillas de indias, sin que lo supiéramos, ya es suficiente

Sunset tan solo suspiro molesta y se dirigió hacía el S.A.M., posiblemente a terminar de reparar el CBI, y cerrando con fuerza la puerta. Bandana decidió explicarnos de una forma más sencilla, mientras leía las instrucciones de uso de estas.

-En parte lo que decía Sunset es real, ya que puede regenerar partes perdidas de cualquier cuerpo, pero necesita mucho tiempo para ello. Prácticamente una semana para reconstruir un brazo o una pierna.

-¿Y para qué queremos una de estas cosas?-Preguntó Fluttershy.

-Los MaxiTomates se están por acabar y las pócimas de Linika no son muy efectivas que digamos. Además esto solo se van a ocupar en casos graves que le pasen a ust…-Se interrumpió sol Bandana, lo cual nos pareció raro hasta que recuperó la compostura-Era Sonata, necesita hablar conmigo. Sunset, quedarás a cargo hasta que vuelva.

Ella tan solo asintió y nuestro capitán se retiró, dejándonos más confusas sobre lo que ocurre, aunque ya estábamos acostumbradas a estas situaciones.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entre a una de estas máquinas-Dijo Goku, intentanto tocar la cápsula y siendo detenido por algunas raíces de Fluttershy.

-Por motivos de seguridad, y lo ocurrido con el cañón, mejor no lo toques-Dijo la chica, a lo qe el Saiyajin acepto y todos nos sentamos.

-Entonces, ¿cual fue el motivo de entrar por el portal a nuestra dimensión?-Dijo Rainbow al par.

-A decir verdad, mi hija y yo nos dirigiamos al planeta de Kayosama del otro mundo para entrenar. Use mi teletransportación pero, en vez de llegar al planeta, llegamos al parque de la ciudad y nos conocimos.

-Eso es explicable, y también algo que probamos con nuestro teletransportador-Dijo Sunset-Tal parece que durante el viaje hacia ese planeta, tu técnica, en forma de energía, paso por el portal y llegaron a nuestra dimensión. Pero eso es en teoría ya que no se como funciona una teletransportación sin una máquina.

-¿Y qué hay de ese resentimiento hacia Freezer y su familia en tu universo?-Pregunté.

-Resulta que, después de acabar con Freezer y regresar a la Tierra, su familia quería cobrar venganza y destruirme a mí y mi planeta. Se los impedí, pero Cold, el padre de Freezer, usó una rara técnica que me provocó una enfermedad al corazón y fallecí a los pocos días. Aunque logre detenerlos y ponerle fin a él y a su otro hijo, Cooler.

-Vaya, pero no es tan rara esa técnica del corazón-Dijo Pinkie-Ya nos hemos enfrentado a demonios que incluso nos han hecho comportarnos como zombies caníbales, no como Robert que quiere cerebros.

-¿Brainz?-Preguntó el Zombie cerca de ella y dándole esa misma galleta con crema rosa, la cual sacó de su cabello.

-U otras veces que nos hacían escupir sangre-Dijo Applejack

-O fuertes dolores de cabeza-Continuo Rarity.

-Incluso reventar uno que otro órgano. Pero todo lo podíamos solucionar con la magia curativa de Linika-Dijo Sunset, empezando a mirar a varios lados-Por cierto, ¿donde esta ella?

-Se quedó en la granja para terminar la poción azul que ha estado trabajado estos días-Respondió la vaquera-Ayer había recibido un paquete con respecto a unos Hongos Apestosos que había estado buscando por la granja.

Luego de unas horas conversando, en donde compartimos experiencias de combate, Sunset salió de su taller con el nuevo CBI. Este era igual que antes, solo que el cañón ahora era una especie de lanzallamas, el cual aún mantenía el brillo azulado.

-¿No tardarías una día entero?-Se cuestionó su prima.

-Eso creí, pero no había tomado en cuenta las piezas de repuesto que tenía por el lugar que me permitió hacer uno nuevo. Y con unas mejoras para su transporte y consumo de energía. Ahora solo necesitaremos siete cápsulas de energía de teletransportación-Dijo acariciando el arma con cariño, como recordando algo-Así que vamos ahora, antes de que algo inesperado pase que impida que pueda usar a este bebé.

-¿Que?-Nos quejamos-Apenas estamos compartiendo entre ambas dimensiones.

-Entonces no les importará que nuestro invitado participe en alguno de mis proyectos-Dijo de forma siniestra-Que tal si me dejan comenzar con la disección.

-Si, mejor vamos a despedir a nuestro visitantes-Detuvo Sunset a la científica mientras la guiaba hacia la salida de la base.

Y nosotras hacíamos lo mismo con Goku y Twilight, los cuales preguntaron el porqué de nuestro comportamiento.

-Es muy simple, Sunset es muy sádica cuando se trata de medicina o sus derivados-Respondió Applejack.

-¿Que tanto?-Preguntó Twilight.

-Una vez hizo clones de nosotras para experimentar sobre los efectos de diferentes armas que ella hacía. De plasma, ígneas, eléctricas, ácidas y otros de diferentes tipos que son muy difíciles de pronunciar-Dijo Fluttershy.

-¿Aun lo sigue haciendo?

-Según hemos escuchado de algunas personas que pasan por la cercanía por la noche escuchan gritos de dolor y disparos desde el subsuelo. Así que si, Sunset aún sigue experimentando con nuestras clones-Respondí.

-¿Y no la detienen?

-En un principio queríamos liberar a nuestras clones, pero ella tenía un permiso de clonación y experimentación con ellos. Además que al tocarlas estas se deshacían en un líquido morado.

-El termini es Slag, y es un muy buen material de clonación, algo que no aprovechó Hyperion cuando aún seguían vivos.

-¿Que es…?

-Es mejor no saber tanto, sobre todo si no existe en tu dimensión.

Una vez que salimos de la escuela, fuimos recibidas por la directora Celestia, la cual parecía molesta por algo, o alguien.

-Sunset me tenías preocupada-Dijo la directora mientras la abrazaba-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te quedarías hasta tarde? Creía que algún monstruo, demonio o criminal espacial te habría hecho algo a ti o alguna de tus amigas.

-Lo siento directora, nos distrajimos con las historias de Goku.

-¿De quién?-Dijo volteando hacia el Saiyajin-Oh, hola.

-Hola, ¿tu debes de ser la madre de Sunset?

-No, solo soy su tutora legal, ya que ella es de…-Fue interrumpida por todas nosotras dándole señales de no hablar de más, captando el mensaje-Es de otro estado del país y me confirieron su seguridad.

-Es raro, ya que en nuestro mundo tu eres mi esposa-Dijo sin preocupación alguna Goku.

Fue algo que nos sorprendió a todas en el lugar, incluso a Celestia, hasta que el momento fue interrumpido por Sunset con una tos forzada.

-Podríamos, por favor seguir con el plan de devolverlos. Aún me estoy aguantando las ganas de experimentar con Goku, y quizás con Twilight ya que es una híbrida.

-No lo harás ya que soy la líder temporal del equipo y devolveremos a Goku y a Twilight a su dimensión-Respondió Sunset agresiva ante su igual.

-No perdamos más tiempo, llamaré a VT42 para que nos lleve más rápido al lugar-Dijo, sacando su NDS-Cierto, el también estaba incluído en el intercambio. Bueno, .RT. aprende rápido y Goku acaba de usar su teletransportación. Como te envidio hijo de Gugjak.

-No preguntes, solo es una grosería que tiene sentido en otro planeta-Le respondí a Twilight antes de que preguntará.

Sunset apuntó el arma al orbe e hizo que el portal se empezará a abrir y mostrar el otro lado de este, una especie de lugar rodeado de nubes amarillas y lo que parecía un camino de piedras que se ondulaba como una serpiente.

-Muy bien, fue un gusto conocerlos, blah blah blah, buen viaje, no nos hacemos responsables por futuros malestares o problemas psicológicos-Decía la científica mientras empujaba al par hacia el portal-Adiós, nunca vuelvan. Y es enserio, no vuelvan.

-Sunset.

-¿Que? El nuevo CBI no es muy eficiente como el anterior, es más, esto es un prototipo de la versión final que estoy planeando y haciendo.

-Espera, está diciendo que el cañón no hubiera podido funcionar-Dije sin creérmelo.

-Más o menos, pero ahora vemos que funciona, aunque el tiempo del portal abierto es de dos minutos desde su apertura inicial. Y puede de que hayan ciertos efectos secundarios.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-Interrogó Sunset.

-Oh, ya sabes, los comunes. Diarrea, dolores de cabeza, pérdida de memoria, náuseas, vómitos, entre otras cosas.

-¡¿Pérdida de memoria?!-Gritamos todas sorprendidas.

-¿Mencione la diarrea? Si, creo que si.

-Sunset, explícate.

-De acuerdo, además Bandana también debía de informarles luego de su plática con Sonata.

.

.

.

-No tenía ni la menor idea-Dijo Bandana-Tantos problemas hay con nuestras acciones.

-Se que suena mal, pero Sunset ha podido evitar esos errores modificando el cañón para que les borre la memoria al atravesarlo.

-¿Y qué hay de los que devolvemos en acto?

-Los Nexurian me han informado sobre ello y no parece haber cambio alguno en cada una de las dimensiones que se han visto afectadas a la nuestra. Pero recuerda que ellos no tolerarán los errores que cometamos, somos responsables de la vida de miles de millones de personas inocentes.

-Lo entiendo, y es estoy seguro que el equipo también lo entenderá.

-No te preocupes, durante nuestra charla también le he informado a Sunset de la situación. Será mejor que vuelvas, mañana será otro largo y duro día.

-Lo se y gracias, muchas gracias.

-Por algo estan los Guerreros Estelares, para ayudar a todos los que podamos.

Luego de esta palabras, el Waddle Dee se inclinó en forma de respeto y se retiró del lugar. Mientras que Sonata se comunicaba con sus hermanas para informarles de la situación en la Tierra.

.

.

.

-Sunset, nosotras…

-No tienen por qué disculparse, ustedes no sabían lo que pasaba por sus acciones hasta ahora. Y, aunque lo hubieran sabido, no podrían hacer algo al respecto ya que no sabrían cómo. Yo simplemente aplique lo más lógico que se me ocurrió que es borrarles la memoria.

-Creo que es mejor volver a nuestros hogares para descansar de este largo día-Dijo la directora Celestia.

-Tienes razón Celestia, yo también volveré a mi casa. Hacia mucho tiempo que no veo a mis padres-Dijo y fue cuando Robert llegó con el Jeep-Justo a tiempo, vámonos .RT.

 **Continuará…**

 **Por fin, y si ya se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí el capítulo. Creo que como un mes, pero aquí está el capítulo que tanto han esperado.**

 **Pero también quiero decir que ha sido uno de los más problemáticos que he tenido que hacer debido a algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo Freezer, el combate que tuve que eliminar contra Zomboss, Xmarkzx sabes de lo que hablo, y también muchas otras cosas que no incluí. También decirles que también escribí otro Crossover en Wattpad, pueden ir a leerla si tienen conocimiento mínimo de Borderlands 2 y The Pre-Sequel.**

 **También agradecerles a Yordisz por permitirme hacer este pequeño Crossover de tu historia, que recomiendo leer ya que está muy buena, al igual que a mis seguidores XmarkzX, Maestro en Anime y a todos los anónimos que han esperado esta y otras de mis historias.**

 **Sin más, nos leemos pronto.**


	20. Las Cuatro Fantásticas

**Disclaimer: Equestria Girls y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente. Al igual que todo lo relacionado con Marvel, sea personajes y hechos, pertenece a Marvel y Disney.**

 **(ADVERTENCIA: EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE RELLENO EXCESIVO QUE PUEDE AFECTAR LA CONTINUIDAD DE LA LECTURA. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN)**

 **Capítulo 20: Las Cuatro Fantásticas. (Parte 1)**

 _Que tal, de seguro debe ser extraño de que yo, Sunset Shimmer, la extraterrestres no la equestre, será la protagonista de este capítulo. Y no es para más, ya que de seguro no querrán ver como el equipo Canterlot se encarga de un demonio o de los Visitantes de otras dimensiones. Ya que ahora están por ver qué es lo que pasa hoy desde mi perspectiva._

 _Ahora, vamos con un pequeño resumen desde que el Saiyajin nos dejó, por suerte, y que Bandana descubriera que experimentaba con un clon del guerrero, obligándome a destruir al sujeto de pruebas y todas las muestras de ADN. Aunque ya no las necesitaba, hice todas las pruebas necesarias que tanto yo como Sammy necesitábamos para nuestras investigaciones. Para ella un futuro proyecto con clones y una evolución del Slag para crear dichos seres, y yo he podido comprobar todas mis teorías acerca de los Saiyajins y de los motivos del miedo de Nightmare hacia ellos._

 _Pero en fin, hoy hemos detectado un nuevo demonio de Cinch que aterrizará en la zona trasera de Crystal Prep, o eso creí cuando ví como la trayectoria del paquete cambiaba debido a la basura espacial, alias satélite ruso de la Guerra Fría, con la que chocó y redirigiendo la hacia el amazonas. Y antes de que el equipo fuera en uno de los vehículos de transporte, recibimos un mensaje de ayuda de la policía militar de Brasil, ya que esto se debía a que el demonio, uno espectral que puede mezclarse con cualquier cosa que toque, había aterrizado en medio de una operación en asaltar una banda de narcotraficantes y ambos bandos tuvieron que unir fuerzas para combatir a la criatura._

 **Dos meses y dos semanas desde la llegada de Bandana y Kirby a la Tierra.**

 **Base del Equipo Canterlot.**

-Hay un pequeño y minúsculo problema-Dije mientras terminaba de programar el teletransportador-No hay suficiente energía para llevarlos a todos y que quede para el CBI. Dos tendrán que quedarse para que funcione de forma correcta.

-De acuerdo. Kirby y Linika se quedan-Ordenó Bandana, mientras la Hylian tomaba al Guerrero Estelar fuera de la plataforma-Creo que no tengo que recordarte…

-No te preocupes. Los Guerreros Estelares no me interesan y ya experimenté hace mucho con los Hylians. Así que estarán a salvo-Dije y active el teletransportador con las coordenadas cerca del conflicto con el demonio-Algunas veces me irrita ese Waddle Dee.

No se por que, pero de repente hubo un silencio incómodo por unos momentos en la base hasta que Linika decidió romper el hielo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué haces cuando estamos en las misiones?-Pregunto.

-Anteriormente me dedicaba a reparar el S. A. M., pero como esta reparado ahora intento perder el tiempo de otras maneras. Antes era con mis Drones y ahora es con RBT.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Robert?-Dijo, mirando en varias direcciones.

-Está descansando luego de desmantelar el laboratorio de clonación -Respondí y otro silencio incómodo sucedió-¿Te apetece jugar cartas?

-De acuerdo.

Luego de una hora jugando y hablando, en donde también se unió RBT y Kirby, siendo este último que estaba ganando cada partida de los diferentes juegos de cartas que hacíamos, hasta que recibimos la llamada de Bandana.

-Y, ¿como les fue con el demonio de clase A? ¿Un paseo por el parque o una batalla de titanes?

-Más o menos entre ambas, por cierto, ¿no ha habido problemas con las anomalías dimensionales?

-No te preocupes, yo podré hacerme cargo y si no puedo, aún tengo a Linika y las cargas suficientes para reabrir un portal para devolver a los Visitantes.

-Espero que no se repita lo de la otra vez.

-De acuerdo, lo admito, si fue culpa mía sobre los animatronicos. Pero devolví ese montón de chatarra al enterarme que funcionaban a partir de almas torturadas y no de alta tecnología.

-Capitán, ¿ya le contó sobre lo que vamos a hacer?-Dijo Rainbow desde el fondo.

-Oh sí, Sunset. Las chicas y yo hemos decidido darnos un descanso de un par de días aprovechando que aquí es época vacacional.

-¿Cómo tomó esa decisión Sonata?

-¡FIESTA EN LA PLAYA!-Gritó la Mayor, la cual aprobaba la situación.

-De acuerdo, le informaré a las familia de las chicas sobre dónde están y lo que harán. Así que diles que se queden tranquilas sobre ese detalle.

-Muchas gracias y sabré como recompensarte.

-Ahi tu sabras como-Fue lo último que dije antes de colgar y empezar a llamar a las familias de mis amigas.

Mientras tanto empezábamos a perder el tiempo, esta vez con historias que nos contábamos mutuamente entre las dos. Hasta que, luego de veinte minutos de conversación, saltó la alarma de ruptura dimensional, en la parte trasera de la escuela. Todos, excepto el Zombie, fuimos hacia el lugar para enviar de vuelta a los nuevos visitantes, pero fue entonces que algo nos sorprendió, incluso más a mí que Linika y Kirby, aunque este último solo miraba curioso a las cuatro chicas que atravesaron el portal.

Eran Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow y Applejack, esta última parecía tener una especie de parásito de piedra que contagió toda su piel, al igual que traer una especie de traje azul en gran parte del cuerpo, excepto por no tener mangas, guantes largos de color negro y el torso al descubierto, y con el número 4 en el pecho, al igual que el resto de las chicas.

Como siempre Kirby era el primero en socializar con los Visitantes para no sentirse amenazados, algo que resultó de una manera que no me esperaba. Claro, Fluttershy era la que abrazo a Kirby por lo lindo que es, y no lo niego es lindo, pero la forma que lo atrajo a sus brazos fue una especie de telequinesis ya que volo hacia ella.

-Okay, eso fue raro-Me dije y ambas nos acercamos al grupo ahora que teníamos su, posible, confianza gracias a la bola rosa-Hola, se que ya me conocen pero igual me presento, soy Sunset Shimmer y les deseo una acogedora bienvenida a nuestra dimensión.

Estiré mi brazo para recibir un apretón de cualquiera de las cuatro, siendo Twilight que lo estrecho estirando su brazo, de forma literal. Quedé perpleja al contemplar como el brazo de la chica abarcaba casi el metro y medio de largo y lo retraía a su tamaño original una vez que terminamos el saludo. Linika sacó su arco y su flecha, la cual se envuelve en fuego en la punta cuando la preparo, hasta que la detuve.

-No. Aún no, y prepara las de hielo-Le susurré, haciendo que bajara el arco pero preparándose en cualquier momento-Entonces, estoy muy segura de que deben de estar demasiado confusas al llegar a nuestro universo. Pero todo ese se puede solucionar si se devuelven por el portal, sin la bola rosa por supuesto.

-¿Te refieres a esta linda ternura?-Dijo Fluttershy acariciándolo con su nariz mientras Kirby reía.

-Si, a él. Por qué nos lo lanzas para que puedan volver de forma tranquila-Dije, mientras Fluttershy lo enviaba nuevamente usando su telequinesis hacia mis brazos-¡AHORA!

Con el grito hice que las visitantes se asustaran por un momento para luego que Linika lanzará su flecha de hielo a los pies frente al grupo y yo disparar una rafaga helada con mi arma de Ice. Una vez que la neblina empezaba a dispersarse, le dije a la Hylian que debíamos devolver a las cuatro empujando el bloque de hielo en que las convertimos.

Pero al ir yendo hacia ellas, percibimos un calor de altas temperaturas que se hacía cada vez más fuerte por cada segundo que pasaba. Fue entonces que una poderosa llamarada de fuego salió de la neblina muy cerca de impactarnos y dispersando por completo la pared del humo denso, y sorprendiéndome una vez más. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Rainbow literalmente estaba envuelta en fuego y se le notaba una gran ira en su mirada, al igual que el resto de sus amigas.

-Al parecer no eran tan pacíficos como creías Twi-Dijo Rainbow-Pero nada que una quemadura no arregle.

Había que ser un idiota para no percatarse de lo que hablaba, ya que empezó a acumular energía en sus manos para disparar nuevamente una poderosa llamarada hacia nosotras. Pero ellas no esperaban que Kirby se pusiera en acción y empezará a absorber todo el fuego de Rainbow, la cual parecía asustada al ver la habilidad de Kirby hasta que cesó su ataque. Las cuatro quedaron perplejas al contemplar lo ocurrido y aún más cuando Kirby se empezaba a transformar en su Super Habilidad, tanto así que me salió por accidente mi risa maníaca.

-Será mejor que vuelvan a su dimensión antes de que sufran el poder de Monster Flame-Dije mientras contemplabamos el poder y la corona del Guerrero Estelar.

-No, Poyo-Dijo Kirby mientras se acercaba a las cuatro-Bienve. Nidas.

Al decirlo, las cuatro no resistieron a la ternura, incluso Linika y yo no nos pudimos resistir. Fue entonces que Kirby se acercó a Twilight y empezó a empujarla para estar frente a mí. El pequeño tomó el brazo de la chica de goma y luego el mío, haciendo que se estrechen una vez más.

-Creo que Kirby quiere que empecemos de nuevo-Dije mientras el Guerrero Estelar tenía una gran sonrisa-Entonces… Sunset Shimmer, científica, ingeniera y considerada de forma oficial la tercera más inteligente del universo, además de ser la tercera al mando del Equipo Canterlot.

-Twilight Sparkle, científica, superhéroe y líder de las Cuatro Fantásticas. También puedes llamarme Señora Fantástica.

-Entonces de ahí ese logo del número. Mira, como científicas que somos nos gustaría platicar sobre nuestros logros y todo eso. Pero el portal está a punto de… olvídalo, ya se cerró.

-No te preocupes, puedo volver a abrirlo-Dijo, sacando un dispositivo que tenía en la parte de atrás-Con este pequeño amigo puedo reconectar la señal espacio dimensional con mi portal principal.

-Oh, es como mi CBI… Espera, acabas de decir portal principal-A lo que Twilight asintió-Oh por las diosas. Dices que tienes una forma de viajar entre dimensiones.

-Así es.

-Que tal si tenemos una conversación más cómoda en la base. ¿Qué les parece?

Todas me dieron la razón, incluso Kirby, aún con su Súper Habilidad, que estaba sobre Rainbow.

-Así que, ¿qué clase de ser eres chica?-Preguntó Rainbow a Linika-¿Una especie de elfa o gnomo?

-No, soy una Hylian-Dijo, demostrando su enojo con una vena de irritación en la frente y haciendo un puño fuertemente, pero conservando su sonrisa-Y soy Linika, guerrera de Hyrule, experta en la arquería y técnicas de sanación. Puede que algún día te sane de una de mis flechas que te haya dado en el brazo.

-¿Y quién es el enano de rojo sobre la copa de ese árbol?-Preguntó Applejack, señalando el lugar del Guerrero Estelar.

Ambas viramos hacia el árbol y percatandonos que Sir Phoenix Knight estaba allí, posiblemente, durante un largo tiempo. Este desapareció en una erupción de fuego y apareció entre ambos grupos, haciendo que Rainbow y Applejack, siendo la primera encendiéndose en llamas, se pusieran a la defensiva.

-¿Creeis que pueden contra un guerrero como yo?-Dijo en respuesta a ambas, mientras expulsaba un poco de su poder.

Aún no entiendo esto de sentir el poder, pero ahora creo tener algo claro. Esto se debe a que mi corazón no para de latir con gran fuerza, mi cabello parece erizarse y siento un gran escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, aunque no fui la única. Tanto Linika como las Cuatro Fantásticas estaban en shock al sentir inimaginable poder, excepto por Kirby, el solo estaba confuso por lo que nos paso.

-¿Estás segura de tu decisión?-Me dijo de forma seria el caballero del fénix, logrando que volviera en sí con sus palabras.

-No te preocupes. Si el aparato de Twilight no funciona siempre estará el CBI para abrir un nuevo portal hacia su dimensión-Dije mientras los ojos blancos de Phoenix Knight se volvían azules.

-Eso espero, pero igual estaré con ustedes para mantener el control con el grupo. Solo por si acaso.

El resto de nosotras seguimos con el trayecto a la base, estando un poco incómodas con la presencia de Sir Phoenix Knight, hasta toparnos con RBT. Este se encontraba limpiando el lugar, debido a que no solo era mi asistente sino también el reemplazo de los Drones hasta que encuentre la manera de solucionar todo esto de los problemas de las dimensiones.

-De acuerdo RBT, puedes tomar un descanso-Dije, mientras el Zombie se sacaba el sombrero gris de conseje que tenía sobre el cubo y fue corriendo hacia la base-Es mi asistente personal. Muy servicial desde que le dí un cerebro artificial propio para que pensara.

-No creo que se compare al pequeño robot que tenemos como mayordomo-Presumió Rainbow-Ese pequeño Spikebot es muy servicial.

-Rainbow, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que Spike no es y ni sera sirviente de nadie? El me ayuda en mis proyectos.

-A mi me suena a lo mismo Sparkle-Dijo Applejack, algo que me algo pensativa con su comentario.

Al llegar, RTB se encontraba ordenando un poco la base, esto era debido a que no habíamos limpiado durante los juegos de carta y salimos apresuradas cuando sonó la alarma de ruptura interdimensional. Cada uno de nosotros nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa de hologramas, siendo Twilight la que analizaba el lugar estirando su cuello y yendo a cada uno de los aparatos de la base, y concentrándose en la gran pared con las advertencias.

-¿Qué hay detrás de esto?-Dijo Twilight, volviendo su cabeza a su cuerpo y apuntando al lugar.

-En primera, eso fue raro y algo aterrador, y en segunda, allí se encuentra mi taller de inventos. Lamentablemente, con todo esto de las dimensiones he tenido que reducir mis trabajos y concentrarlos en el CBI. Teniendo gran parte de mis proyectos a la mitad.

-¿Y qué es eso de CBI? Si no te molesta claro-Dijo de forma tímida Fluttershy.

-Wow, entonces así era antes Fluttershy, vaya cambio-Dije y volví en sí para programar el holograma y mostrar el cañón-El CBI, o Cañón de Brechas Interdimensionales por sus siglas, es un arma capaz de abrir o cerrar portales a otras dimensiones, requiriendo una enorme cantidad de energía de teletransportación.

-Espera, dices… ¿Energía de teletransportación?-Dijo sorprendida Twilight, a lo que asentí-¿Donde lo tienes?

-Está justo detrás de ti-Le señale el lugar, mientras giraba su cabeza a 180° grados-En serio, podrías dejar de hacer eso. La silla puede girar por sí misma si aplicas algo fuerza.

-Oh, lo siento. Estoy muy acostumbrada a mis poderes-Se disculpó, girando su asiento para contemplar mejor el aparato- Vaya, parece bastante simple.

Ella parecía que iba a estirar el torso, pero se debió lamentar al último segundo ya que se levantó para ver mejor la plataforma de teletransporte. Mientras que el resto de sus amigas la seguían con la mirada hasta que la chica elástica volvió a su asiento, mostrando confusión en su rostro.

-No es por ofender pero, no veo que esto sea posible. He trabajado por unos cuatro meses con la tecnología de teletransporte y no tengo éxito desde entonces.

-Eso significa que no has descubierto la energía de teletransporte. Déjame enseñarte el por qué los Shimmer somos los más grandes genios en el universo.

Me dirigí hacia la computadora central y empecé a programar la máquina, diciéndole a Twilight que se pusiera sobre la plataforma y dándole las respectivas advertencias.

-Puede que tu primer viaje sientas mareos, dolores de cabeza y puedas tener ciertas visiones de tu pasado y futuro, o ver cosas de otras dimensiones como la princesa Twilight me comentó una vez-Dije, dando los últimos retoques al teletransportador.

-Shimmer, ¿estas segura de usar una carga de energía?-Dijo seriamente Phoenix Knight antes de oprimir el botón.

-No te preocupes, usaré una pequeña parte de una cápsula. Solo es una persona, la enviaré dos metros hacia adelante y se cargará en una hora el resto de la celda de energía-Le respondí y active el teletransportador.

Twilight desapareció de la plataforma con un pequeño destello azulado y aparecer unos metros más adelante, con un destello verdoso, solo que parecía bastante mareada, algo normal. Claro que sería normal si no fuera de goma, ya que empezó a dejar caer sus brazos y torso, al igual que su cabeza, tambaleándose de un lado a otro como una jalea recién sacada del refrigerador. Sus amigas, ante su preocupación, fueron a ver como se encontraba y mostrándose enojadas conmigo por lo que le ocurrió.

-Wow, eso fue muy, pero muy asombroso-Dijo Twilight ya volviendo a su forma original y estirando su torso hasta llegar hasta mí y tomarme de la bata-Necesito hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Por favor?

-Lo siento, pero es imposible. Aunque, puedo darte los planos de las celdas de energía de teletransporte-Le respondí mientras tiraba de mi bata para zafarme de la chica de goma-Mientras RBT y yo nos ocupamos de buscar los planos que necesitas, qué tal si nos cuentan cómo fue que ustedes obtuvieron estas habilidades. ¡RBT TERMINO EL DESCANSO!

" _Todo comenzó una vez que volvimos del campamento Everfree, descubrir las piedras de magia de Equestria y del concierto a beneficio que hicimos para salvar el campamento de Gloriosa y Timbler. Tanto Sunset como Twilight querían saber cómo todo esto estaba pasando en nuestro mundo, pero sin éxito alguno. Así que decidieron que debían devolver ese poder que les fue concedido a Equestria._

 _Usando los conocimientos de Sunset sobre la magia y Twilight con la tecnología avanzada, pudieron extraer toda la magia en un dispositivo que crearon de almacenaje para este propósito, lográndolo en tres largos meses. Pero eso fue solo el inicio de todo._

 _Cuando Sunset se disponía a dejar nuestro mundo junto con la esfera de energía de acero, esta empezó a sacudirse y romperse. Twilight intento mantener la energía estable mientras el resto de nosotras empezábamos a huir de la habitación, pero como la ley de Murphy dicta, 'Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal' y esta no fue la excepción. Tanto Rainbow como Fluttershy se habían tropezado con unos cables y Applejack, la cual se encontraba cerca de la salida, decidió hacer un último esfuerzo por sacarlas a todas mientras el resto ya habían salido a salvo del lugar._

 _Solo fueron unos segundos antes de que una poderosa explosión destruyera el pequeño laboratorio en donde trabajaban, cerca del Everfree, y a la vez una luz multicolor salía de ésta en varias direcciones. Se pensó lo peor hasta que Applejack sacó a rastras de los escombros a las otras tres antes de caer desmayadas al igual que el resto."_

-Pensamos que fue solo suerte en que hubiéramos sobrevivido, pero fue allí cuando cambio todo-Terminaron de relatar las cuatro, siguiendo Twilight la historia-Solo paso un día para comprender lo que pasaba y que los efectos con la energía de Equestria nos cambiará.

-Durante los primeros días fue como vivir una pesadilla, estos poderes parecían una maldición-Dijo Fluttershy de forma melancólica mientras Kirby se acercaba a ella para calmarla-Gracias pequeño.

-Excepto para alguien que quería convencernos de volvernos superheroínas por estos cambios-Dijo amargada Applejack, mirando seriamente a Rainbow.

-De acuerdo, fui una tonta y estos poderes son tan geniales. Pero igual algo dentro de mí decía que estaba haciéndolo todo mal.

-En un principio habíamos decidido que debíamos separarnos de todos de los que conocíamos hasta encontrar nuestro final. Pero Sunset, Pinkie y Rarity no aceptaban eso, recordandonos la magia de la amistad.

-"Snort" Lo siento-Dije entre risas y aguantandola-En realidad lo siento, es que esto de… No lo puedo decir, es tan ridículo pero de alguna forma funciona sin bases científicas. De acuerdo, ya me calme, continúen. Magia de la amistad, que ridiculez.

-Siguiendo… Nuestras amigas nos ayudaron a entender que teníamos a muchos seres queridos se que preocupan por nosotras y que no serían felices si los abandonamos así sin más.

-Y sin otra salida, recurrimos al plan de Rainbow de volvernos defensoras de la justicia-Continuo Applejack-Y siendo sincera, nos ha ido bastante bien y es bastante divertido. Pero claro, tuvimos nuestras peleas internas y todo eso, es más, ya no me interesa volver a la normalidad, a pesar de tener el cambio más brusco de las cuatro.

-¿No has creado un inhabilitador de habilidades?-Le pregunté a Twilight, a lo que ella negó-!JA! Habrás creado un portal entre dimensiones, pero yo he podido crear una forma de volver a Applejack a la normalidad.

-Lo dices en serio-Dijo sorprendida Applejack y acercándose a mí.

-Más o menos, solo hará que tus habilidades especiales se "Desactiven" mientras lo lleves puesto.

-¿Es como una prenda o algo así? ¿O un brazalete místico?

-Nope, es un casco. ¿Donde deje esa maldita cosa?-Le contesté mientras buscaba la cosa hasta que RBT lo traía desde el taller-Oh, muy bien. Gracias amigo.

-Brainz-Respondió mientras le lanzaba una caja de Pop Smarts-Brainz.

El Inhabilitador de Habilidades, o IdH además de que Pinkie fue el que le dió el nombre, es un casco hecho a partir de la tecnología terrestre, alias chatarra, el cual puede, como su nombre lo indica, deshabilitar los poderes sobre todo las energías de las Súper Habilidades. Cree este casco por petición de Bandana cuando Sunset y Rarity habían descubierto sus verdaderos poderes y que estas no podían controlarlo del todo.

-Muy bien, esta cosa funciona de una forma muy simple-Dije, sacándole el sombrero a la vaquera de piedra y colocándole el casco-Solo debo hacer unos ajustes, puede de que te duela un poco, todas las chicas lo han experimentado. O por lo menos sus clones, pero funcionara, te lo garantizo.

-He soportado mucho desde que soy un montón de rocas, segura que podre aguantar un poco más-Respondió, siendo la señal para activar el IdH y empezando a recorrer la electricidad por su cuerpo-¡Me equivoque esto es aún más doloroso de lo que creía!

Durante el funcionamiento de la máquina, sus amigas querían intervenir el procedimiento de la inhabilitación, pero tuve que convencerlas que todo saldría bien. Y así sucedió ya que Applejack cayó rendida sobre la mesa y las rocas anaranjadas por su cuerpo empezaban a desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno de estas. Cuando la vaquera volvió en sí empezó a sobarse la cabeza, por el efecto secundario por el dolor del casco, y viendo su mano con asombro y luego el resto de su cuerpo, sacudiendo su traje para sacarse el resto de las rocas que estaban por dentro. Sus amigas no podían creer lo que veían y fueron a confirmar por ellas misma lo que le había sucedido.

-De nada, todo para ayudar a una amiga de otra dimensión-Dije en un tono algo halagador, creo que bastante, hasta que recibir un fuerte abrazo por parte de Applejack-Creo que le faltan algunos ajustes al IdH. Me acabas de romper la parte derecha de las costillas y un brazo.

-Cuanto lo siento, no era mi intención. Creo que debo controlar mi fuerza.

-No te preocupes, poseo una regeneración acelerada, un antiguo experimento que salió mal. Pero estaré bien…-Al decir esto, escupí un poco de sangre, asustando a las cuatro y Fluttershy desmayándose-Si me disculpan, tengo que lavarme y quizás vomitar.

Luego de unos minutos en el baño, regrese a la mesa central en donde Phoenix Knight comenzó con el interrogatorio a las cuatro, en especial a Twilight.

-Sparkle, dices el hecho de que posees un portal con el cual puedes viajar a otras dimensiones. Dime, ¿has tenido contacto con los Nexurians?

-Si, desde que cree y atravesé el portal, el primer lugar al que llegué fue a Nexus Star y ser recibida por los guardianes de las dimensiones.

-Como lo supuse, eres uno los Guerreros Nexus, ¿o me equivoco?

-Así es, me dieron ese estatus al saber que sería responsable con mis viajes ya que son solo de investigación y que no debía intervenir en nada.

-No. Puede. Ser. Las leyendas eran ciertas-Dijo sin poder creerme lo.

-¿A qué leyenda te refieres?-Pregunto confusa Linika.

-No la conoces. La gran leyenda de seres de diferentes planetas y sistemas elegidos para mantener el balance de las dimensiones en nombre de los Nexurians. Son tan pocos y tener a una de ellas frente de nosotras es la mayor experiencia que puedes tener-Le exprese la leyenda, sosteniendo su túnica verde mientras pegaba mi cara con la suya con cada palabra.

-Si… creo haberla escuchado de la princesa Zelda unas cuantas veces y también de mi madre-Respondió tirando de su ropa para dejarla-En cualquier caso, si los problemas dimensionales que tenemos ahora no las trajeron por accidente, entonces, ¿qué fue lo que las trajo a las cuatro?

-Resulta que una "Villana" de nuestra dimensión logro usar mi portal y la hemos estado persiguiendo durante varias horas y por diferentes dimensiones hasta que se detuvo en esta. Posiblemente se deba a que se ha quedado sin energía con mi dispositivos móvil que me robo.

-Bueno, considerando el hecho de que solo se a abierto solo una brecha Interdimensional, que es donde salieron ustedes, de seguro se habrá escapado sin que ninguno de nosotros la hayamos visto. Así que propongo que vayamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre.

-Este no es el momento para comer…-Dijo Rainbow encendiéndose en llamas y elevándose uno metros antes de ser interrumpida por su estómago que gruñía de hambre-Olvida lo que dije.

-A decir verdad, esa Trixie nos interrumpió durante el desayuno y desde entonces no hemos parado de perseguirla-Dijo Applejack-Y ahora que he vuelto a la normalidad, la comida ya no me sabrá a piedra.

-Entonces esta decidido, ¡VAMOS A KAWASAKIS! Y qué tal si se ponen algo menos formal, no querrán ir así por toda la ciudad-Dije, mencionando sus uniformes-Parecen un cuarteto musical.

-Si… ya hemos recibido ese tipo de comentario antes-Dijo Twilight algo avergonzada-Nuestras contrapartes tendrán su ropa en esta base.

-Por supuesto, además de que está hecha de la misma tela que sus uniformes de combate.

-¿Qué tan diferentes son de nuestros uniformes?-Preguntó Fluttershy sosteniendo la blusa de su otra yo.

-Son armaduras a prueba de diferentes proyectiles mortales, ¿quieres comprobarlo por ti misma?-Dije, apuntándole con el cañón de mano de calibre .70, que literalmente era un cañón sobre un mango de revólver, que saqué de mi bata.

Esto hizo que la chica tímida se asustara y desapareciera por completo, dejando la ropa como si flotara por sí misma, sorprendiendo a la Hylian que se acercó con curiosidad hacia Fluttershy, algo que a mí no me sorprendió.

-Se podría decir que es predecible tu poder. Casi el 10% de las razas del universo usan la invisibilidad, o como es llamada camuflaje óptico. Pero debo ser sincera, tu forma natural de hacerte invisible es perfecta.

-¿Perfecta?-Preguntó confusa la chica, volviendo a ser visible-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Así es, mira mi camuflaje óptico-A lo que active mi aparato con mi NDS, dejando algo sorprendida a Fluttershy-Lo ves, aún quieta se nota que sigo aquí.

-Pues la verdad, es que tienes razón. Se nota que aún sigues en ese lugar.

-Lo ves, nadie la ha podido perfeccionar como tu lo has hecho, de seguro incluso moviéndote no se notarán las marcas de los bordes que posee el mío. ¿Podrias volver a hacerlo para probar mi teoría? Por favor.

Ella aceptó volviéndose invisible una vez, y aún teniendo la prenda en sus manos, y empezó a moverse en varias direcciones por la base, confirmando mi teoría, pero me sorprendí aún más al sacar mis gafas térmicas y ver lo imposible.

-No puede ser. No tan solo reflejas la luz para pasar desapercibida, sino también el calor. Mis gafas no pueden detectarte, prácticamente eres invisible en todos los sentidos. ¿No has pensado en convertirte en una espía empresarial o militar?

-No, nosotras nunca vamos a hacer tal cosa-Dijo Twilight-Nosotras usamos nuestros poderes para el bien, no para el beneficio de otras personas.

-Y eso me gusta de las personas que piensan como ustedes que solo se dediquen a la protección de los civiles y… a quién engaño. Incluso usó a mis propias amigas como conejillos de indias sin que lo noten.

Todas quedaron con caras perplejas ante lo que dije, a lo que las cuatro se dirigieron a los vestidores para cambiarse. Una vez que estaban lista, y que Twilight me dijera que usarían sus uniformes de combate por debajo de la ropa y sin los guantes negros, solo en caso de emergencia, nos dirigimos al restaurante de Kawasaki, o por lo menos una versión de Dreamland para la Tierra. Durante nuestro trayecto, Rainbow se había quejado del porque no podía usar sus poderes cuando ella intentó ir volando hacia el lugar, impidiéndole que siguiera en llamas cuando la congele.

-Se que me puedes escuchar en ese bloque de hielo Dash, y espero que entiendas. En la Tierra de ahora es más común ver a una criatura Lovecraftiana que a un humano con superpoderes-A lo que Fluttershy y Applejack no entendían por sus expresiones confusas-Un pulpo con patas.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo fue posible todo esto de que Aliens y extraterrestres puedan convivir con los humanos en esta dimensión?-Preguntó Twilight al observar como un Haptyk y un humano conversaban entre ellos.

-Todo ocurrió cuando Kirby y Bandana llegarán, Twilight se transformará en Midnight, está abriera un portal espacio tiempo dimensional que liberó a Magolor Soul de su prisión eterna. Kirby, Bandana, Sunset y Rainbow, junto a las Dazzling, también conocidas como el Equipo Melodía, destruyeran a la criatura de la oscuridad, liberando el alma del Halcandrano. Pasaron unos días y la Tierra se unió a los planetas protegidos por los Guerreros Estelares, por lo cual también estos ya se habían respondido ellos mismos la pregunta "¿Estamos solos en el universo?". Las alianzas de comercios entre diferentes planetas comenzaron, llegaron diferentes especies a la tierra para pasar y hacer turismo, comenzar sus negocios y experimentar con los humanos… digo, junto a los humanos. Juntos, no con, juntos.

-Tal vez debiste evitar esa última parte-Dijo Twilight-Se que sera raro preguntar pero, ¿los humanos no han sufrido alguna especie de paranoia por una posible invasión sobre una especie más poderosa?

-Solo las primeras horas desde la llegada de las naves en los desiertos del mundo, en donde me hice un muy buen dineral al usar la parte de Nevada que usó como campo de pruebas de armas. Ya que la única forma de que invadan este planeta es que sea una raza que se crea superior a los Guerreros Estelares, y a arriesgarse a que sean encerrados en la Prisión Estelar, o que encuentren algo valioso a este primitivo planeta.

-Entonces, ¿han logrado la paz mundial?-Preguntó Fluttershy.

-Así es, pero aún persisten los problemas locales pero han disminuido o desaparecido en algunos casos. Así no ha habido problema alguno, excepto por los monstruos y demonios-Dije, hasta ser interrumpida por una Graxder que solo empezó a rugir frente a mí, lanzándome su baba con cada "palabra"-Claro, está a dos cuadras después de esa esquina.

-¿Que te pregunto ese sujeto?-Dijo Rainbow y viendo cómo la criatura giraba por la esquina.

-La tienda de empeños de Flim y Flam-Respondí, limpiandome la cara-Vamos, que Kawasaki casi siempre está lleno a la hora del almuerzo.

Una vez que llegamos, fuimos recibidas por un Waddle Dee, el cual traía una cinta blanca en la cabeza que decía esfuerzo en japonés, el cual nos guío a una mesa moderadamente grande y nos entregó el menú del día. Las cuatro chicas empezaban a examinar el menú un poco confusas al querer pedir algo, posiblemente al no saber qué era lo que traía los platillos.

-¿Que tal si comenzamos con algo simple?-A lo que las cuatro asintieron y que el camarero, que era un humano, llegaba-Queremos siete curries a medio picar, un súper currie super picante y un Kirby especial por favor.

-¿Algo para beber?

-Cerveza de Rakk.

-Cerveza, ¿pero si aún somos menores?-Dijo Applejack

-Es como la cerveza de raíz, pero está hecha de Rakk.

-¿Y qué clase de planta es Rakk?-Preguntó Fluttershy.

-Mientras menos sepas mejor, pero es muy deliciosa.

Luego de trece minutos, los cuales habrán sido los más largos para Rainbow, y es como ella lo expresó, la comida había llegado. Pero si supiera cuánto tienen que esperar los Cappys por un plato del verdadero Kawasaki. Kirby, Phoenix Knight, Linika y yo agradecimos por la comida, a los que las cuatro también lo hicieron de forma confusa, al igual que sorprendidas cuando comenzamos a comer. Linika y yo dimos la primera probada, Phoenix y Kirby en tanto lo devoraron entero, como es de costumbre en los Guerreros Estelares, pero dio el mismo resultado en nosotros cuatro, una pequeña flama salió con un suspiro por el fuerte ardor del Currie.

-Vamos, no sean timidas, les gustara esta picante salsa-Dije y volví a comer otro bocado con el mismo resultado-Apresurense antes de que se vaya el sabor.

-Pues veamos si esta cosa puede con la Antorcha-Dijo Rainbow antes de comer una gran cucharada del Currie-No está mal, es bastante… ¡AAAAAAH!

El fuerte grito de ardor de la chica hizo que activará sus poderes y se envolviera en fuego, llamando la atención de sus amigas al ver como exponía sus habilidad pero al resto de los clientes del restaurante no le prestaban atención ya que era algo común cuando probaban el Currie Picante de Kawasaki por primera vez. Rainbow, una vez que el ardor en su lengua y garganta cesaron, volvió a la normalidad y empezo a ver a todos lados para confirmar no haber llamado la atención de alguien.

-¿Por que nadie se sorprendió por lo que hice?-Dijo.

-Es por que es bastante común. Por ejemplo el grupo de la mesa del rincón de allá-Dije, señalando aquel lugar-Vienen una vez a la semana para desafiarse entre ellos para saber quien puede con el Currie Super Picante.

En la mesa se encontraban Sentry, Caramel, Fancy, Soaring y Discord, siendo este último que tragó el plato por completo y contemplamos cómo el chico mal vestido se envolvía en fuego, casi igual que Rainbow, y expulsaba llamas de su boca. Solo para que unos segundos después cesará por completo, quedando completamente carbonizado y dejar caer su cuerpo en la mesa, mientras sus amigos se reían por lo ocurrido, y a la vez comían el Currie.

-Nunca podrán superar a Kirby-Me dije y contemplé como algo grande salía de la cocina-Y hablando de Kirby, hay viene tu platillo Kirby.

-Poyo-Respondió el Guerrero Rosa, colocándose una servilleta y sosteniendo un tenedor y un cuchillo.

Hasta que un Bonkers, el cual tenía un sombrero de chef sobre el casco, salió de la cocina con el gran plato de comida de diferentes alimentos de la galaxia, lo cual dejó con la boca abierta a las cuatro, siendo Twilight la que llegó hasta el piso pero logrando devolverla antes de que alguien la viera. Hasta que nuevamente se sorprendieron al ver una vez más la habilidad de absorción de Kirby que hacía desaparecer lentamente la gran torre de comida, terminando en cinco minutos.

-Eso. Fue. ¡ASOMBROSO!-Grito Rainbow-Fue mucho mejor que eso que llaman Súper Habilidad.

-Postre, Poyo-Exclamó Kirby, a lo que todas estuvimos de acuerdo.

-Queremos ochos Copas Kirbys-Le dije al mesero, el cual asintió y se retiró.

-Espera, si eso era el plato Kirby, ¿crees que podremos con una Copa Kirby para cada una?-Dijo Applejack.

-¿Que, acaso no puedes con algo de helado?

-Claro que sí, pero no creo que tanto helado.

-Por supuesto, intolerancia a la lactosa. No te preocupes por eso, puedo extraer la lactosa cuando traigan el helado.

-No es eso sino la cantidad de este.

-No me digas que estás a dieta.

-¡No! A lo que me refiero es…-Se interrumpió cuando el mesero dejo la copa de vidrio con cuatro esferas de helado de fresa, vainilla, menta y frutilla, las cuales tenían la cara de Kirby, fue dejada frente a ella-Olvídalo.

-Acaso creías que iban a ser gigantesca como el plato. A esto se le llama copa Kirby porque son esferas de helados con su cara, y son igual de lindos que el original.

-Poyo.

Una vez que terminamos el postre y pagar la cuenta, la cual teníamos un 50% de descuento por traer a Kirby, algo que también aprovechaban las Crusaders cuando tienen la oportunidad de llevárselo. Cuando nos íbamos a retirar, el mismo grupo de chicos, sin contar a Discord por alguna razón, empezaron a seguirnos aunque se concentraban en Applejack y el casco que tenía puesto.

-¿Crees que haya descubierto su Super habilidad?

-Si, tal vez ya que no tiene el cono de la vergüenza como el que casi siempre usa Rainbow.

-Además, puede de que se trate de Grand Hammer. La he visto entrenar con el martillo cuando voy a su granja.

-Oigan chicos, puedo escuchar sus susurros perfectamente, porque lo hacen justo detrás de mí-Dijo Applejack algo enojada-¿Porque no van a molestar a otra parte antes de que les dé una paliza a ustedes cuatro?

-Pero antes podrías contestarnos que Súper Habilidad has descubierto. ¿Grand Hammer u otra desconocida?

-Lo siento chicos, pero Applejack no ha descubierto alguna Super Habilidad.

-¿Y por que el casco?

-Oh bueno, es que mi amiga aquí participo, por su cuenta, de uno de mis experimentos y es para que los efectos secundarios de este-Le conteste, sacándole el IdH a la vaquera-No se muestren al público.

Rápidamente las rocas anaranjadas volvieron a cubrir su cuerpo, algo que asustó al cuarteto y obligándolos a abrazarse mutuamente por el miedo, hasta que solté algo más aterrador para ellos.

-Además, se hacen falta más conejillos de indias para mis próximos proyectos y estoy pensando en que ustedes cuatro serían perfectos-Dije, mostrando mi sonrisa macabra y que resultó con lo que esperaba.

El grupo salió corriendo en diferentes direcciones, chocando con todo lo que se topaba hasta que los perdimos de vista. Le puse nuevamente el casco a Applejack, la cual se quejo por lo que hice, pero simplemente le contesté que era la única forma de que dejarán de molestarnos, aunque no sirvió con uno de ellos. El arbusto, el cual estaba frente a Fluttershy, le salió un brazo el cual tenía una nota y una rosa.

-"Una flor para otra flor"-Leyó en voz alta la chica invisible-"Querida Fluttershy, deseo invitarte a una cena romántica esta noche para nosotros dos en Kawasakis. Atentamente, Dissy"

Lentamente el chico empezaba a salir del arbusto con un gran ramo de flores que le ofreció, el cual tomó con gusto el regalo, pero se lo devolvió, a lo que dejó confuso al chico caótico por la acción de Fluttershy.

-Lo siento tanto pero tendré que declinar tu oferta, ya que no soy tu Fluttershy.

-Oh, ya veo. Eres de otra dimensión, que vergüenza de mi parte tener que invitarte a una cena cuando ya tienes a tu propio Discord-Dijo el chico, mientras se volvía rojo por la vergüenza-Creo que ese mensaje de Pinkie que decía que estaban en Brasil no era ninguna broma. Tendré que mover la fecha de reservación para cuando Fluttershy regresé.

-Pero igual es bueno verte no detrás de las rejas-Dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Adivinare, mi otro yo obtuvo los poderes del caos del Discord de Equestria y tuvieron que detenerlo a la fuerza-Contestó, dejando confusa a las chicas-Digamos que también se sobre eso de las rupturas dimensionales.

-¿Es de confianza este Discord?-Me preguntó Twilight en susurro, la cual estiró un poco su cuello.

-Por supuesto que sí-Le contesté mientras empujaba su cabeza hasta su cuerpo-Y por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo. Das miedo y eso que he visto a las criaturas más bizarras del universo.

Empecé a explicarle a la chica elástica sobre quienes tenían conocimiento sobre los incidentes recientes sobre las anomalías dimensionales, los cuales se encontraba la escuela entera y sus trabajadores, las familias de Equipo Canterlot, los altos mandos de los Guerreros Estelares, como Sir Arthur y Sir Meta Knight, como también los altos mandos locales, ya sea presidente, general en jefe de las fuerzas armadas entre otros.

-¿Y ninguno de ellos se ha cuestionado o intentado intervenir en alguna de esos momentos en donde se abre un portal?-Preguntó Rainbow.

-Una vez, cuando el ex general en jefe mandó a una tropa de elite a deshacerse de un monstruo que había llegado a la Tierra. A pesar de que asustaron a la bestia, lo cual ocasionó que está despedazara a los soldados, y huyera hacia un pueblo cercano. Por suerte lograron calmarlo y devolverlo a su mundo.

-¿Acaso los soldados… murieron ?-Dijo Fluttershy preocupada y con miedo.

-Claro que no, por algo este planeta tiene a la tercera mejor científica en todo el universo. Yo solo junte y cosí las partes de los soldados, aguantando las ganas de crear abominaciones como cuando era niña, y use células regenerativas que conseguí del mercado negro interestelar para que sus órganos, tejidos y otros elementos se unieran y volver a la vida.

-Wow-Dijeron las cuatro, al igual que Discord, siendo este el que continuó-¿Y que paso con aquel general?

-Como era de alto rango, muy respetado y muchos años de servicio, no podían obligarlo a renunciar, ya que él no quería y ni tampoco podían sacarlo. Así que lo trasladaron a la base ártica de Alaska. Ahora el nuevo general al mando es un viejo amigo nuestro y que nos proporciona vehículos, tanto terrestres como aéreos, para las misiones. El General Black, ex supervisor del Área 51 y un gran aliado.

-Entonces él no interviene.

-Nope, desde su experiencia cercana con una de las misiones del Equipo, cuando un solo Robobot destruyó una cuarta parte del Área 51.

-No es por interrumpir, pero, ¿no ustedes debían buscar a la Trixie de su dimensión?-Se cuestionó Linika.

Y en parte tenía razón, ya que llevábamos demasiado tiempo hablando que ya empezaba a atardecer. Pero como si se tratara de suerte, justo al doblar la esquina se encontraba Trixie, la de nuestra dimensión solo que Rainbow no lo consideró así y fue hacia ella envolviendo en llamas y volando con tal de atraparla. Pero paso algo de lo más raro, para las cuatro claro, que fue que la maga sacó una lanza de su bolso y golpeó con fuerza el mentón de Rainbow, haciendo que esta diera media vuelta para caer estrepitosamente al suelo, desactivando sus poderes por la caída y, antes de poder levantarse, siendo amenazada por la punta filosa de la lanza que le apuntaba al rostro.

-¿Dash?-Se sorprendió Trixie, dando media vuelta al arma para ofrecerle que se levante-¿Se trata de alguna clase de entrenamiento de Bandana para ataques sorpresa fuera de la escuela? Eso se supone que lo habían hecho el mes pasado.

-En realidad no Trix, ella te confundió con tu otra yo de otra dimensión, la cual resulta ser una villana, posiblemente recurrente-Le expliqué, la cual ella parece haber entendido.

-Oh, entonces disculpa por lo ocurrido Rainbow de otra dimensión-Se disculpó la maga.

-No te preocupes, yo no medí mis actos. Casi te hice cenizas porque creía que eras nuestras Trixie-Se explicó hasta que parecía pensar en algo-Por cierto, ¿cómo supiste que te atacaría por la espalda?, ¿acaso tienes un oído agudo o algo así?

-No, solo sentí tu presencia. Creía que se trataba de otra prueba de Bandana por sí es que algún demonio cambiaformas volvía aparecer.

-Espera, ¿sentir presencia?, ¿como haces eso?

-Es algo muy fácil. Dejas tu mente en blanco, te concentras y puedes sentir la energía que los seres vivos emanan. Es así como el maestro Bandana nos explicó a toda la clase aquella vez.

-Y todo eso lo hiciste en segundos.

-Bueno, mientras más lo practiques más fácil es sentir alguna presencia cerca tuyo. Incluso lo haces de forma espontánea sin darte cuenta. Aunque, para ser sincera, te confundí con Kirby pensando que venía con una Súper Habilidad.

-Entonces, debemos de seguir buscando antes de que vuelva a escapar-Dijo Twilight mientras sus amigas asienten.

-No es necesario. Si es una fugitiva, algo que me especializo no pregunten por qué, debería de estar escondiéndose muy bien hasta que ese aparato que te robó se cargue una vez más. Pero si se sienten un poco preocupadas, puedo usar un experimento prototipo de rastreo-Dije, mientras sacaba mi NDS-Lo único que necesito es ADN de su igual para localizarlo. ¿Trixie, me ofrecerías un pelo de tu cuero cabelludo?

-Solo un pelo, la última vez tuve que pagar mucho a mi estilista para que me arreglará el cabello luego de tus experimentos con los clones-Me recordó, mientras se arrancaba uno de sus cabellos.

-Siempre se debe pagar un gran precio por la ciencia.

Recibí su cabello, colocándolo en un pequeño tubo que apareció al costado de mi NDS, en donde puse el ADN mientras el radar empezaba a mostrar cuatro puntos rojos por la ciudad.

-Como pueden observar, estos cuatro puntos, que ya han desaparecido, eran Trixie, sus padres y, posiblemente, la villana que ustedes buscan-Dije, mientras todos, excepto Sir Phoenix Knight, veían la pantalla-Creo que estaba en el Everfree, pero no deben de preocuparse. Timbler y Gloriosa no se encuentran en la ciudad, fueron a visitar a unos parientes y vuelven en unos días. Y Twilight, creo que debiste haber caminado hacia acá, como el resto, en vez de estirar tu cuello.

Todos viraron hacia la cabeza flotante detrás de mí y siguiendo el cuello hasta el cuerpo de la chica de goma, la cual volvió a tener su cabeza en su sitio y avergonzada. Trixie y Discord parecían intentar decir algo por lo que acababan de ver, algo que dejó confusa a Rainbow y a Applejack.

-Espera, están confundidos por lo que hizo Twilight y no porque me envolví en fuego.

-Rainbow y las chicas pueden hacer algo similar si tienen la corona de Fire puesta-Respondió la maga.

-Además de que mi Fluttershy es la más fuerte de todo el Equipo Canterlot.

-El que haya logrado ser la primera en tener su Súper Habilidad antes que todas no la hace la más fuerte.

-Además de que el más fuerte, y lo será siempre, es Kirby-Les corregí al par y señalando al pequeño, el cual había estado sobre mí todo el tiempo, que estaba profundamente dormido-Y comparto la idea, todos debemos de volver a casa y descansar para después buscar a su Trixie.

-Pero…-Intentó quejarse Rainbow mientras ponía mi arma de Ice frente a su nariz-Vale, creo que dormir un poco no hace mal a nadie.

-Muy bien, entonces usaremos el sistema de Bandana para saber quien va con quién.

-¿Por qué no simplemente quedarnos todos en un lugar grande para dormir?-Se cuestionó Applejack.

-¿Acaso soportas a tus compañeras, en especial Rainbow, cuando tienen que convivir en un solo lugar?

-Tienes razón.

-Sabía que entenderías. Ahora, según el horario de esta semana, Linika iba a quedarse con Twilight, Kirby con Fluttershy y yo con Applejack.

-¿No tienes hogar propio?-Me preguntó la chica invisible.

-El viaje hasta Nevada toma tres horas. Podría teletransportarme, como lo hacía antes pero con todos los problemas que hay con las dimensiones ya me es imposible, así que accedí a usar el mismo procedimiento de alojamiento que tienen Kirby Bandana y Linika-Le conteste mientras le entregaba al pequeño-Por cierto, está tomando la siesta y querrá comer algo, o todo lo que haya en tu casa.

-Si está decidido, vámonos a casa.

-No confío mucho en ti de que no irás a por Trixie, así que te quedarás con Fluttershy por si acaso.

-Bueno, no hay problema. Somos hermanas-Contesto, abrazando por el lado a chica tímida.

-Wow, esa no me la esperaba-Me sorprendí y volví en sí luego de unos momentos para contactar con mi asistente-RBT, necesito que traigas el Jeep a mi posición… no me importa que estés en tu descanso, trae tu trasero no muerto hasta aquí con el Jeep.

Luego de unos momentos, el zombie había llegado con el Jeep y empezamos a subir en este, excepto por las cuatro que no confiaban de que un cadáver viviente conduciera. A lo que este simplemente contestó en mostrar su licencia de conducir, dejando un poco más tranquilas al equipo. Una vez que dejamos a Trixie y a Discord en sus hogares, llegó la hora de separarnos, con una pequeña advertencia a las Cuatro Fantásticas.

-Por si acaso les advierto. Si tienen algún impulso de evitar crímenes o cualquier tipo de acción que conlleve a que se muestren en público con sus poderes, será mejor que no lo hagan, sobre todo tu Rainbow. La fuerza policial de nuestra dimensión está valorada entre las diez mejores de todo el universo. Prácticamente podrían encargarse de un demonio de Clase D o C, incluso B si usan a las fuerzas de Elite. Y todo esto gracias a la tecnología que yo misma les otorgué, a cambio de un canje monetario por su puesto.

Las cuatro asintieron antes de seguir con el trayecto a nuestros hogares. Pero aún siento esta sensación de que algo malo pasará, aunque creo que son ideas mías luego de todo esta locura que estamos viviendo constantemente.

.

.

.

(Parte 2)

Fluttershy, Rainbow y Kirby, este el que estaba sobre la cabeza de la chica invisible, fueron dejados frente a la casa del lugar donde descansarán, los cuales avanzaron tan solo unos pasos antes de que Venus saliera de la tierra frente a la chica tímida, la cual se volvió invisible y su hermana se envolvió en fuego con tal de atacar a la criatura. Aunque se detuvo al ver como la planta abrazaba con sus vainas y acariciaba su cabeza con el cuerpo de Fluttershy, la cual reía ante el cariño que le estaban dando la carnívora.

-Hace cosquillas-Se expresó mientras lentamente era separada del abrazo-Tu debes de ser Venus, la mayor de mis "Hijas", por así decirlo. Es un gusto conocerte.

El único gesto recibido fue que está asintiera mientras rodeaba la casa, para llegar al patio trasero, mientras el grupo se dirigía nuevamente a la casa, las cuales fueron recibidas por el padre y hermanastro de Fluttershy. Ambas hermanas empezaron a humedecer sus ojos al ver a la figura paterna y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerza. Este las invito a entrar justo para la cena que el mayor ya estaba preparando.

-Disculpe, según Sunset, su hija tiene más plantas-Dijo Fluttershy mirando por la ventana-¿Donde está el resto?

-Por la tarde empezaron a excavar y no volvieron nunca, excepto por Venus que seguía durmiendo. Me enteré después que Fluttershy las había llamado para combatir al demonio del Amazonas.

-¿Y por que esa Venus se quedó dormida? ¿Es de hábitos nocturnos o algo?

-Más o menos-Respondió mientras servía la lasagna-Para poder explicarles mejor, mi yerno ha estado intentando hace semanas de volver a ganarse la confianza de mis nietas. Sea complaciendolas con palabras amables, darle partes de demonios para que coman, o haciéndole favores, lo cual la mayoría de veces es humillarlo frente a mí o en público.

-Pobrecito.

-Si, lo se. Y a podido encariñarse con ellas y obtener su confianza, pero la única que no a cedido es Venus. Ella es como un muro de hierro, impenetrable y resistente. Siempre se dirá que los suegros son la última barrera para el amor, pero ahora parece que son las hijas las que debes sobrepasar para obtener el amor. Por lo menos en este caso especial-Rió ante su comentario, siendo las hermanas que le siguieron el juego-Y parece que volverá a intentarlo.

El par vio detrás de ellas hacia la ventana, que daba al jardín trasero, y pudieron contemplar como un arbusto se acercaba sigilosamente hacia la Planta Carnívora, la cual aún roncaba. Fue entonces que del arbusto salieron varias partes de demonios, sobretodo patas y garras de estos, que hizo que Venus despertara de su profundo sueño para su bocadillo que llegó de la nada. Mientras comía, Discord empezó a acercarse lentamente y a la vez sacaba un brazo para ponerlo sobre la cabeza de esta para ver si ya se había ganado su confianza.

Pero no se esperaba que Venus eruptara con gran fuerza, quitando su disfraz y congelándose del miedo al saber lo que pasaría luego. La Planta tan solo "miro", por el hecho de la falta de ojos de esta, y sonrió de una forma maliciosa hacia el joven, el cual no se movió ni un poco ante la Carnívora. Venus sujeto con fuerza todo el brazo de Discord con sus mandíbulas y empezó a hacerlo girar sobre ella misma hasta lanzarlo contra uno de los árboles del patio, haciendo que varias frutas cayeran sobre él incluyendo un coco.

Pero eso no lo detuvo y se levantó para enfrentarse a la Planta, solo que esta terminó por acorralar al joven en el mismo árbol en el que se estrelló mientras le gruñía de forma agresiva. Hasta que se detuvieron al ver un brillo cerca de ellos, tratándose de la apertura de una anomalía en donde salieron un par de demonios que Kirby reconocía.

-Poppy. Bros. Senior-Intentaba decir el joven guerrero al ver a los hermanos.

-¿Serán peligrosos?-Se cuestionó Fluttershy, la cual se acercó más a la ventana al igual que el resto, hasta que vio cómo sacaban unas bombas de su espalda-Creo que si.

-Quizás sean los mismo que destruyeron la escuela hace un par de meses-Recordó el mayor, sorprendiendo a las hermanas.

Al saber sobre la peligrosidad del par, Rainbow intentó salir a ayudar a Discord y a Venus pero Kirby y Boxxy la detuvieron en su camino estando en la puerta trasera. La chica de fuego tan solo abrió la parte superior de la puerta y se envolvió en llamas para salir a gran velocidad, hasta que fue devuelta con fuerza al suelo debido a que la Planta sujeto su tobillo antes de poder salir. La chica se enojó con el joven boxeador por lo que hizo mientras este la hacía enojar moviendo sus hojas en forma de insulto, e incendiándose una vez más por la ira.

-Boxxy tiene razón-Interrumpió la posible contienda el padre-Dejar que Venus y Discord se encarguen del par de demonios es una buena forma de que se lleven bien. Incluso usan ataques combinados… más o menos.

Todos volvieron a ver al grupo mientras contemplaban cómo el joven caótico era usado, literalmente, como un martillo por la Planta que lo sujeto de sus piernas para golpear a los Poppy Bros., los cuales podían esquivar a la arma improvisada con sus saltos coreográficos. Hasta que finalmente pudieron darle a uno chocando cabeza con cabeza y haciendo un doble knockout.

Uno de los demonios se detuvo al ver a su hermanos caer desmayado y saltó hacia él para tomarlo en hombros. Mientras que Venus solo escupió con fuerza a Discord hacia el suelo al ver que ya no le servía y se enfrentaría al demonio ella misma, comenzando con un escupitajo directo al par de demonios. Lamentablemente este esquivo con un saltó el ataque y lanzó una de sus bombas directo a la Planta. Fue entonces que Discord recobró la consciencia y, de un solo movimiento veloz, sacó un martillo de su mochila y desvío el explosivo que provocó fuegos artificiales en el cielo nocturno.

-Escuchame Venus. Te guste o no, tendremos que trabajar en equipo si queremos vencer a esos demonios y devolverlos a su mundo-Dijo y solo recibió una negación de la Planta-¿Como que de que no? Si no lo hacemos nos derrotaran y destruirán parte de ciudad. Además miralos, hasta ellos trabajan en equipo.

Todos pudieron contemplar cómo el demonio dejaba a su hermano inconsciente en el suelo y, de su gorra, sacaba un MaxiTomate que se lo dio de comer para que despertara de inmediato, dándole las gracias y preparándose para la batalla. Venus, entre gruñidos y malestares, le dio la razón y estrecharon mano con vaina para prepararse para el ataque de los demonios.

 **(Kirby Triple Deluxe. Boss Battle Theme)**

Los Poppy Bros. empezaron con un ataque combinado, el cual consistía en que uno de ellos hacía malabares con bombas y también con el otro el hermano, el cual lanzaba las bombas con patadas hacia el joven y la Planta. Estos pudieron esquivarlas todas por suerte, excepto por Discord que no se espero que uno de los demonios fueran lanzado y recibir un poderoso cabezazo en su cuerpo, obligándolo a arrodillarse por el dolor.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien-Dijo al creer que Venus se preocupa por él y a lo que la Planta solo gruñó como respuesta-¡¿Como que te da igual?! No interesa, ahora debemos contraatacar con una técnica combinada.

Aunque Venus ya se adelantó a eso y, con su lengua, sujeto a Discord para tragarlo y empezar a acumular fuerza en sus mandíbulas para lanzar con gran fuerza a su compañero. Este fue disparado a gran velocidad hacia uno de los Poppy Bros. y logrando un golpe directo en la cabeza luego para salir devuelta, debido al efecto rebote, y aterrizar de forma espectacular para después intentar calmar el dolor en su parte superior.

-¡No me refería a ese tipo de ataque combinado!-Gritó con ira el chico caótico y recibiendo más gruñidos de la Planta-Si, puedes de que tengas razón de que haya funcionado. ¡Pero para la próxima avisa!

Venus tan solo rio ante el enojo de Discord y se concentraron en los demonios que se prepararon para un nuevo ataque. Uno de los hermanos dio un gran salto que sobrepasó al par, los cuales se pusieron espalda con espalda, hasta que el demonio sacó una bomba y la pateó hacia sus enemigos. Debido a que estaba de espalda, y de que la Planta se hizo a un lado, Discord recibió la bomba directo en la cabeza, la cual rebotó hacia el otro hermano que aprovechó que ambos estaban distraídos, ya que Venus se reía del dolor de Discord, para patear el explosivo directo hacia la Planta, y siendo el joven el que se reía ahora.

La bomba fue a parar a otro de los hermanos que volvió a patearla hacia sus enemigos, solo que lograron evitarla y siendo Discord, con su martillo, que aumentó la potencia de la bomba para darle un fuerte golpe al otro Poppy Bros. y enviarlo de vuelta al portal hacia Dreamland. Cuando vio lo sucedido, su hermano intentó ir a rescatarlo, pero el rebote de la bomba fue a parar detrás de él y ver como la mecha se había acabado. Entonces sucedió lo inevitable y explotó el explosivo, mandando a volar al demonio directo hacia el portal y cerrándose en el acto.

-¡Lo logramos! ¡Venga esa vaina!-Celebró Discord ante su victoria, aunque lo único que recibió fue la lengua de la Planta en su brazo-¿Creía que ya éramos amigos?... ¡¿Como en tus pesadillas? Wow.

Venus se tragó al joven por completo, siendo este el que intentaba salir y sin éxito alguno, hasta que la Carnívora lo mandó a volar de un solo escupitajo.

.

.

.

Applejack y Sunset ya habían llegado a la granja "Sweet Apple Acres" y siendo la chica con el casco la que vio como una estela pasaba sobre ellas.

-¿Era una estrella fugaz?

-No, solo es Discord y su fallido intento de llevarse bien con una de las hijas de Fluttershy-Contestó mientras veía con unos prismáticos al joven volar hacia el Everfree-Espero que caiga en el lago del campamento, no estaré disponible para una consulta médica a media noche.

-¿Es regular esos intentos?

-Una vez por semana, algunas veces lo logra, otras llega a la escuela con un yeso en alguna parte de su cuerpo-Dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta de la casa y ser recibida por Applebloom-¿Que hay niña?

-Sunset ¿Creía que vendrías mañana? ¿Y por que mi hermana trae el casco de las Súper Habilidades?

-En primera, te has confundido de nuevo. Y en segunda-Respondió y sacó el casco de la vaquera-Ella es de otra dimensión.

Y en un instante las rocas anaranjadas rodearon a Applejack una vez más, sorprendiendo a la pequeña y molestando a la mayor por lo que hizo, sacando el casco de sus manos y colocándose de nuevo el aparato sobre su cabeza para volver a la normalidad.

-¿Tiene una especie de parásito de rocas? Como el que tienes encerrado en el granero-Concluyó la pequeña, sorprendiendo a Applejack por lo que dijo.

-Espera, ¿eso que dijiste que tenía realmente existe?

-Claro. Fue lo primero que creí al verte pero al final solo se trató de una mutación que infectó a tu cuerpo por completo-Respondió mientras las tres entraban a la casa-Luego hablaremos de eso. ¡Big Mac, señora Smith, es bueno volver a verlos!

Una vez que ambas chicas habían terminado de cenar, se iban dirigiendo hacia las habitaciones para poder descansar de este largo día hasta que Applejack detuvo a la científica poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Se lo que estás pensando, y no, no te puedes quedar con el casco-Respondió a la posible pregunta de la vaquera de roca-Los materiales de los que está hecho son demasiado avanzados para este primitivo planeta y que tuve que obtenerlos del mercado negro intergaláctico. Así que lo siento.

-No era eso. He visto que eres mucho más lista que Twilight y además de que eres una alíen, así que quiero saber-Dijo mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba sus manos-¿Puedes devolverme a la normalidad?

Sunset tan solo se acomodó sus gafas y levantó a la vaquera, tomó su mano para salir de la casa hacia el granero, mientras eran seguidas de cerca por Applebloom.

-¿Qué hacemos en el granero?-Preguntó la heroína.

-Mira, lo que tú tienes es una especie de mutación que infectó todo tu ADN y por eso es que tanto tú exterior como todos los sistemas internos de tu cuerpo son de roca.

-¿Como supis…? Sparkle te lo dijo, ¿verdad?

-Nope. Resulta que tengo la costumbre de hacer experimentos a mis amigas sin que ellas puedan darse cuenta y cuando ya lo saben, es muy tarde para que protesten. Fue gracioso cuando Rainbow despertó 50 años más vieja-Relato su anécdota, dejando sorprendida y con miedo a su compañera-¿Que? Después la devolví a la normalidad, luego de que supieran de que yo experimenté con ella.

-Sabes, creo que puedo vivir así. Ya me he estado acostumbrando a este cuerpo y que todo me sepa a roca, pero gracias por preocuparte.

-No digas tonterías, tú te ofreciste y yo te voy a ayudar.

-¿No crees que este lugar es un poco antihigiénico?-Dijo, contemplando el granero y lo sucio que estaba por el heno y bolsas fertilizante por el lugar.

-No te preocupes, yo lo puedo arreglar-Contestó y bajo una palanca en uno de los pilares del lugar.

Rápidamente todo el lugar empezaba a cambiar a un laboratorio de alta tecnología, completamente blanco y con aparatos que la vaquera ni sabía que eran o para qué servían.

-¿Entonces me pondrás diferentes aparatos para ver cómo intentar volver a la normalidad?-Preguntó con miedo.

-No, yo estaba pensando en algo más cercano. ¿Alguna vez has disecado una rana?

Al escucharlo, la vaquera tan solo se sacó el casco, volviendo a tener su cuerpo de rocas, lo puso sobre una de las mesas del lugar e intentó destruir el IdH, produciéndose un gran dolor a ella misma al comprobar lo duro que era.

-Te había mencionado que lo hice con materiales fuera de este planeta, así que es normal de que sea bastante resistente-Dijo mientras levantaba el casco y revisaba el interior de este-El IdH sólo sufrió una desconexión de cables entre el núcleo de energía, podré repararlo. ¿Y qué intentabas hacer con destruir el casco?

-Verás, es que quería evitar que me abrieras para que me analizaras. Pero no me percaté de lo resistente de este casco-Respondió mientras intentaba calmar el dolor de su mano.

-No te preocupes por ello, sólo necesito algo de tu cabello.

-¿Cómo cuánto?-Y la única respuesta fue Sunset le sacará un gran mechón de cabello de raíz-¿Por que no sólo lo cortaste? Eso me dolió.

-Necesito el pelo entero o sino la clonación no saldrá bien.

-¿Clonación?

-Es la mejor forma de experimentar sin tener el riesgo de perder el sujeto de pruebas, ya que puedes hacerlo una y otra vez-Dijo mientras la vaquera retrocedía lentamente hacia la salida-¡Dile a tu abuela que estaré en el granero para que no se preocupe!

-¡De acuerdo!-Dijo y cerró la puerta-Maldita loca. ¿Applebloom? ¿Qué haces tan tarde fuera de tu cama?

-Las vi a las dos yendo hacia el granero y creí que podrías estar disponible para algo luego de las pruebas que Sunset te haría. Pero veo que usará a tus clones.

-¡QUÉDATE QUIETA MALDITA SEA, SOLO TE DOLERÁ UN MOMENTO!-Escucharon el grito de la científica y una especie de sierra en uso.

Ambas hermanas empezaron a alejarse del lugar, siendo la pequeña la que guiaba a la chica de piedra hacia las afueras del Acre. Una vez que llegaron al lugar, el cual estaba completamente vacío excepto por una gran árbol y una consola de activación. La gran planta era diferente a cualquier otro que Applejack haya visto y era debido a las esferas verdes en la parte superior de este.

-¿Que se supone que es esto?

-Es el árbol de entrenamiento de mi hermana. Según Sunset, es de la línea Clanky-Respondió la menor de las Apples mientras oprimía los botones en la consola-Espero que te prepares ya que quiero ver lo fuerte que eres.

-Espera, ¿de que corrales hablas?

Pero su pregunta se respondió sola cuando el árbol empezó a moverse por si mismo y salir de la tierra, siendo sus raíces unos taladros, las ramas formaban un par de grandes pinzas mientras una boca empezaba a abrirse y revelar a un gran cañón. Hasta que finalmente un par de ojos, uno más grande que el otro, de color violeta salieron de la gran máquina y que miraba fijamente a Applejack.

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS ES ESO?!

-Te presento al compañero de entrenamiento de Applejack. ¡CLANKY WOODS!-Presentó a la gran máquina árbol, la cual dio un fuerte rugido al cielo nocturno.

-Entonces quieres que me enfrente a este robot árbol gigante-A lo que la pequeña asintió con alegría-De acuerdo, al menos me servirá de entrenamiento y desquitarme luego de que Trixie me venciera en esa dimensión psicodélica a la que fuimos.

-Muchas gracias. Pondré a Clanky en nivel intermedio-Dijo, girando la rueda de la consola al número cinco-Espero que estés lista.

-Cuando quieras-Dijo ya preparada con su traje azul de combate.

 **(M &L: Bowser's Inside Story. Boss Battle)**

Applebloom tiro de la palanca de la consola y el robot empezó a avanzar hacia la vaquera, la cual intentaba detener el avance de este con su propia fuerza e intentar levantarlo, algo que logró. Lo siguiente que pasó fue algo increíble para la pequeña, ya que Applejack lanzó al árbol a unos pocos metros de distancia que provocó que este no pudiera levantarse.

-Hay tienes montón de chatarra.

-Increíble. Ni siquiera mi hermana lo ha derrotado tan fácil como lo has hecho tú-Dijo sorprendida-Pero creo que Clanky no está de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Eh?-Dijo confusa la vaquera y viendo como el árbol empezaba a girar en su dirección-Así que quieres más. ¡Pues es hora de pelear!

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Applejack le dio un fuerte puñetazo que provocó que retrocediera un poco para intentar volver a aplastarla, algo que no logró ya que la vaquera volvió a golpearlo para hacerlo retroceder una vez más. Una vez que rechazó el ataque de Clanky un par de veces de la misma forma, este volvió a estar en pie y algo mareado, lo que Applejack aprovechó para atacar.

Esta dio un gran salto y, con sus manos juntas, le dio un fuerte golpe en las esferas superiores y que provocó que el árbol se entierra hasta tapar su cañón principal, al cual sólo salió volando por el choque con la tierra. La vaquera tan solo se ajustó el sombrero por el ataque efectivo, mientras Clanky expulsaba vapores de enojo por lo ocurrido hasta expulsar las esferas verdes con varios giros sobre su eje, lo que provocó que se hundiera más hasta desaparecer.

-¡Eso es nuevo!-Dijo confusa y sorprendida Applebloom-¡Pero el ataque de esferas no!

Fue entonces que las diferentes esferas del árbol empezaron a rodar hacia Applejack, la cual podía rechazarlas con certeros golpes pero eso solo hacía que retrocediera para volver a rodar hacia ella con más fuerza. Por suerte para la vaquera, algunas de estas se destruyen con unos cuantos golpes seguidos, excepto por una de color rojo que le explotó una vez que le dio un fuerte golpe. El explosivo lo único que hizo fue mandarla a volar por los aires a unos pocos metros del suelo, dando un fuerte rebote contra el suelo y que cuatro taladros, los cuales eran las patas de Clanky, empezarán a intentar perforarla.

Por suerte para ella, y desgracia para la máquina, los taladros fueron los que empezaban a deteriorarse al intentar dañar la fuerte roca de que estaba hecha Applejack, la cual estaba confusa ya que sentía un pequeño dolor que se fue de inmediato una vez que cesó el ataque. El árbol mecánico salió de la tierra de la misma forma que entró, girando, y nuevas esferas se formaron sobre su cabeza, sólo que este se desactivó, volviendo a tener la forma de árbol, mientras unas especies de insectos mecánicos salían de su cuerpo.

-¡Intenta repararse!-Respondió la pequeña a la posible duda de Applejack-¡Date prisa antes de que termine!

La vaquera sólo se acomodó el sombrero y fue corriendo hacia Clanky para darle el golpe final con un puñetazo cargado, que obligó a que volviera su anterior forma y chocar contra un gran roble que detuvo su andar. Applejack quería darle otro golpe hasta que su hermana la detuvo y señaló la pequeña bandera blanca que sostenía con una de sus pinzas y como parecía llorar por las gotas de aceite que caían de un ojo.

-Ese árbol sí que da pelea. A mi otra yo sí que debe de ser difícil.

-No tanto. La última vez le llevó quince minutos en el nivel 10 de dificultad-Dijo sincera la pequeña mientras oprimía botones en la consola-Es mejor que se vaya a reparar Clanky antes de que algo grave le pase.

-Entonces, ¿qué tan difícil es el nivel 10?

-Considerando que Twilight tuvo que usar su Súper Habilidad para detenerlo. Yo diría que está a la altura de una demonio de clase SS.

-En español.

-Serían como tres iguales a ti, sólo que malvadas y el triple de grandes.

-Oh. Creo que entendí.

Applebloom sólo río ante lo confuso de la situación y ambas se iban a dirigir hacia su hogar, hasta que un megáfono salió de uno de los árboles y llamando la atención de las dos por el hecho de que Sunset estaba al habla. Esta le pidió a la mayor que fuera al granero ya que tenía los resultados de los experimentos.

Una vez que llegó, la vaquera de piedra pudo contemplar como la científica hacia volar la cabeza de su clon con su cañón de mano, haciendo que el líquido morado saliera disparado a diferentes direcciones. Sunset se percató de lo sucedido, viendo la cara de horror de la chica de piedra y dándole una sonrisa mientras guardaba su arma en su bata y, tirando de una palanca, el cuerpo del clon caía por una trampilla.

-Me sobraba ese clon-Se excuso la científica por lo ocurrido y tomaba un archivo de su mesa de su mesa de trabajo-Ven, adelante. Tengo unas cosas que decirte de los experimentos.

-Si, lo mencionaste cuando me llamaste-Dijo algo asustada mientras se dirigía hacia Sunset-¿Que lograste averiguar?

-Pues… no puedo curarte-Dijo mientras lanzaba el archivo a una probeta con ácido.

-No es novedad para mí-Dijo decepcionada mientras se apoyaba en la pared-Digo, ya acepte que seré una fenómeno de roca toda mi vida. Pero al ver que pude ser normal por un día, mis esperanzas volvieron una vez más.

-¿Twilight también lo intentó, verdad?

-Si, Sparkle me prometió que haría hasta lo imposible por qué yo y el resto volviéramos a ser normales. Pero ni siquiera con el Elemento de la Magia que la princesa decidió darnos sirvió.

-De acuerdo, prometí no hacerlo pero ustedes los humanos pueden convencer muy bien-Dijo mientras buscaba en algo en un archivador-¿Donde diablos lo puse?... Bomba de Plasma… Estabilizador de Poltergeist-5000… Manual para desactivar unidades CL4P… Te encontré. Planos del Inhabilitado de Habilidades.

-¿Vas a construir otro?

-Estas loca. Esta cosa necesita semanas con la tecnología primitiva de este planeta para construirlo. Dile a Twilight que lo construya para ti-Dijo, entregándole el plano azul a la vaquera.

-¿En serio?-Dijo sorprendida mientras lo tomaba y abrazar con fuerza Sunset para gritar con alegría-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

-Applejack… varias costillas... están atravesando... mi corazón-Dijo entre cortado, asustando a la chica de piedra, soltando a su amiga-No te preocupes, sólo vamos a casa a dormir. En el camino se regenerará mi cuerpo.

La vaquera tan solo asintió y acompañó a la científica en dirección a la casa para por fin descansar, mientras vomitaba algo de sangre.

.

.

.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Dijo Twilight y viró su cabeza para saber de dónde venía el ruido del cielo.

-Es Discord, de seguro volvió a fracasar en ganarse la confianza de Venus y…-Se interrumpió la Hylian para ver a su compañera, la cual había girado su cuello-Podrías no volver a hacer eso. Das miedo.

-Lo siento, ya te dije que estoy acostumbrada a mis poderes-Dijo algo avergonzada y volviendo a tener su cuello normal.

-Si, lo mencionaste un par de veces. Finalmente, en casa-Dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta, pero nadie abrió-Tal parece que no hay nadie. Que raro.

-Déjame a mí. Quizás pueda abrirla.

-¿Usarás tus poderes?

-No, sólo probaré con la llave de mi dimensión-Dijo y sacó la llave de su bolso, empezando a abrirla y lográndolo en unos segundos-Tal parece que hay pocas diferencias entre nuestros mundos.

La chica abrió la puerta y estiró su brazo para encender la luz de la sala principal, confirmando el hecho que no había nadie. Fue entonces que Linika recordó que Twilight le dijo por la mañana que sus padres fueron a una reunión de exalumnos.

-Pero es extraño. Por lo general Shining siempre está en casa a estas horas, aunque quizás este con Cadence-Concluyó la Hylian mientras se dirigía a la cocina-Mientras prepararé la cena. ¿Te apetece una sopa de rocas Goron, o aletas Zora?

-Eeeeeeeh-Dijo confusa Twilight ante los raros nombres-¿Aletas Zora? Tal vez.

-Es broma, esas cosas no se comen en Hyrule. Desde hace siglos, creo. Sólo cocinaré algo terrestre con lo que haya. Tal vez sopa de fideos.

-Esta bien para mí.

Linika sólo asintió con una sonrisa y volvía a la cocina mientras la chica de goma iba al sofá para encender la televisión. Al hacerlo, se encontró con un programa algo raro que no se encontraba en su dimensión, "Cazadores de Demonios", aunque lo único que se trataba eran de diferentes vídeos sobre los combates del Equipo Canterlot contra los demonios y monstruos que la gente grababa con sus teléfonos o cámaras. Fue entonces que Twilight pudo contemplar como su otra yo activaba su Súper Habilidad, Flare Beam, para acabar de un solo golpe al demonio mecánico que atacaba lo que parecía ser la costa.

Ella parecía interesada con el grupo de chicas destruye demonios hasta que fue interrumpida cuando alguien abrió la puerta, tratándose de su hermano que la saludó mientras iba hacia ella.

-Así que tú debes la Twilight de la otra dimensión.

-Si, ¿como lo sabes?

-Tu presencia es diferente a la de mi hermana, además de que ella está en unas pequeñas vacaciones en Brasil-Respondió y se sentó junto a ella para ver la TV-Y creer que hace meses ella era una cerebrito que sólo se interesaba en los sucesos paranormales de Canterlot High, y ahora es una Agente Estelar.

-Bueno, no hay tanta diferencias entre ella y yo. Ya que también tengo poderes, aunque un poco diferentes.

-¿Qué tan diferentes?

-Tu hermana parece emanar esa energía desde en interior de su cuerpo. Yo en cambio...-Dijo mientras estiraba su brazo para apagar la TV y lo retraía de inmediato-... Uso mi propio cuerpo.

-Vayas, das…

-Doy miedo, lo se, ya lo he escuchado unas cuantas veces hoy-Interrumpió la chica mientras recordaba algo-Cierto que Linika no sabe que has llegado, le avisaré para que haga más comida para ti.

Y de inmediato esta estiró su torso y viajó directo hacia la cocina, haciendo que la Hylian se asustara por lo que estaba viendo y soltando los platos. Por instinto, Twilight expandió sus manos, volviéndolos más grandes para evitar que los platos se rompan contra el suelo.

-¿Que rayos te pasa?-Dijo algo molesta la joven arquera-¿Acaso quieres darme un ataque cardíaco?

-Solo venía a avisarte que Shining había llegado para que pudieras hacer más comida para él-Contestó mientras le entregaba los platos.

-Si, ya había sentido su presencia para cuando llegó y además… no, olvidado. Tu respuesta ya me la sé. Pero en serio, alguna vez has caminado para ir de un lugar a otro en vez de estirarte.

-Si…

-En un mismo sitio.

-Por su puesto que…-Dijo, mientras empezaba a recordar-... No.

-De acuerdo, sólo regresa y ambos preparen la mesa. Ya estará lista la cena-Dijo y Twilight empezó a retraer su cuerpo hacia el sofá.

Una vez que todo estaba listo, los tres jóvenes empezaron compartir experiencias de lo reciente que les había pasado mientras comían.

-... Y entonces, con la técnica de triple ataque de flechas logre detener el tiempo suficiente a la horda de demonios mientras Sunset terminaba de concentrar su poder para disparar el gran Fénix de fuego que volvió cenizas al grupo-Terminó de contar Linika a los hermanos, siendo Twilight la más sorprendida-Y también quemar la gran pradera hasta convertirla en una llanura. Estuvimos castigadas por el Capitán Bandana durante un largo tiempo sin misiones y con entrenamientos muy difíciles.

-Vaya. Fue asombroso-Dijo Shining.

-Y ese Bandana. ¿Es alguna especie de oficial del ejército del país o de esos Guerreros Estelares?-Se cuestionó Twilight.

-Más o menos. Según he entendido, es el oficial de alto rango de su especie en Dreamland y también la mano derecha del gobernador supremo del planeta.

-¿Y qué es "Dreamland"?

-El reino de Pop Star.

-¿Y "Pop Star"?

-Un planeta en forma de estrella.

-Tengo que volver a esta dimensión un día de estos-Se dijo mientras anotaba algo en una libreta negra que guardó en su bolso-Será bastante interesante cuando comience mis investigaciones.

-Por cierto Linika, ¿continuaremos nuestro entrenamiento?-Interrumpió Shining a la Hylian.

-Por supuesto. Además de que debes de mejorar tu postura tanto con el arco, como con la espada.

-¿Acaso entrenas?

-Por su puesto. Pronto verás a tu hermano en la policía anti demonios-Dijo con aires de superioridad, dejando confusa a la científica-Es una fuerza policial que apoya al Equipo Canterlot. Sea para formar un perímetro para evitar daños durante una batalla, o apoyar directamente en los combates contra monstruos y demonios.

-Creo que es algo similar que Sunset me contó esta tarde. ¿Acaso también luchan contra los demonios sin el equipo de Twilight y las demás?

-Si ninguna de ellas llega, nosotros debemos de mantener a raya a la criatura ya que no sabemos si es un monstruo y un demonio.

-¿Y cual es la diferencia entre ellos? Ya que son exactamente lo mismo, sólo que con otro nombre.

-A pesar de que los seres tengan una apariencia similar, lo que se diferencian es en su interior. Los monstruos son como los animales de este planeta y,como tal, se comportarán de forma agresiva al creer que están invadiendo su territorio o intentan atacarlo-Explicó la Hylian mientras creaba las figuras de dos criaturas similares con su magia-En cambio, los demonios son seres creados para que destruyan todo a su paso sin tener remordimiento ante nada. La única forma de diferenciarlos es en su esencia, siendo la de los demonios una oscura y vacía.

Twilight comprendió lo sucedido mientras se retiraban de la mesa, siendo ella quien retiró los platos y servicio con sus poderes que le facilitaron el trabajo, y se dirigieron al patio trasero. Cuando la chica de goma llego, pudo contemplar como el lugar parecía un campo de entrenamiento de la época medieval, con blancos malgastados por las flechas, maniquíes de paja, un arsenal donde habían espadas, escudos, arcos y flechas, y lo que parecía ser un demonio tortuga dragón mal hecho.

-No creen que esto es un poco viejo para la época actual de esta dimensión-Se cuestionó Twilight al ver el lugar-Porque, ya saben, deben de tener armamento más avanzado para hacerle frente a las criaturas, ¿no?

-En un principio, Sunset le entregó a la fuerza policial y militar ese tipo de armamento. Pero cuando Bandana supo lo ocurrido, tuvo que negarse por completo debido a que ellos no sabrían cómo utilizarla sin que se mataran entre ellos-Contesto Linika mientras tomaba un par de espadas enfundadas y le arrojaba una Shining-De acuerdo Armor, practiquemos esa pose de combate.

-Si maestra.

La primera sesión de entrenamiento fue un combate de espadas, siendo el chico el que había mejorado considerablemente su postura y técnica de combate. Lo siguiente fue la práctica de tiro, siendo Linika la única en dar en el blanco con todas sus flechas, debido a sus años con el que entrenó con su padre en Hyrule, mientras que Shining sólo dio a una cuarta parte de éstas al blanco.

Durante su última sesión de entrenamiento que era enfrentarse al demonio, el cual se había transformado drásticamente a una versión mecánica del Rey Koopa, Twilight empezaba a analizar de forma sospechosa él como su hermano y la Hylian se comportan mutuamente, algo bastante más alejado que la relación alumno maestra. Una vez que acabaron con el Koopa Mecánico, que fue con una de las bombas de Linika que explotó dentro de este, ambos se iban a retirar hacia la casa para descansar hasta que Twilight estiró su brazo hasta el hombro de la Hylian para detenerla.

-No disculpas un momento Shining-Dijo Twilight mientras se acercaba a la chica-Tengo que hablar algo muy importante con Linika. Además de que apestas por todo el ejercicio que has hecho.

El mayor tan solo olfateo su camiseta sólo para asquearse por el hedor que expulsaba, dándole la razón a su hermana e irse corriendo a la casa. Fue entonces que la chica elástica empezó a envolver con su cuerpo a la Hylian, mirándola de forma seria y enojada, dejando confusa a su víctima.

-¿Que diablos haces?-Dijo moleta Linika, recibiendo sólo un apretón por parte de Twilight-¿Quien te crees que eres? ¿Un ReDead?

-¿Qué relación tienes con mi hermano?

-¿De qué hablas?-Dijo confusa y recibir un nuevo apretón-En serio, basta. Eso duele.

-Dime la verdad. Durante todo el entrenamiento se veía que tenían una especie de relación seria-Dijo enojada mientras acercaba su cara con la Hylian-Y de seguro debes saber que él está comprometido con Cadence.

-¿Y quien crees que fue la que me pidió que le ayudará con el entrenamiento?-Contestó Linika, dejando algo confusa a Twilight-Cadence, cuando se enteró que Shining quería entrar a la fuerza antidemonios, le pidió a Bandana si podía entrenarlo. Pero este se negó debido a que no era apto para ese tipo de combate, así que me lo pidió a mí y no me negué.

-¿Por qué aceptaste? ¿Acaso consideras atractivo a mi hermano?

-¿En serio? Shining tiene de atractivo lo que Waluigi tiene de fealdad.

-¿Quien es "Waluigi"?

-Es el tipo más bello que jamás existe y existirá en este universo-Dijo ilusionada la Hylian, mientras lentamente la chica elástica desenvolvió su cuerpo a la normalidad-Además, tu hermano no es alguien de clase "atractiva" para mis estándares Hylian.

-De acuerdo… te doy un punto a favor con eso. Shining no es alguien guapo que digamos. Siempre me pregunté cómo pudo enamorar a alguien como Cadence-A lo que ambas chicas empezaron a reírse por lo ocurrido, hasta que Linika se sujeto el pecho por el dolor-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, sólo un pequeño dolor, eso es todo-Contestó, mientras la zona en la que sujetaba su mano empezaba a brillar-Mis poderes sanadores podrán encargarse de ello.

-Yo, realmente lo siento. Creo que me acostumbré a envolver mi cuerpo con máquinas y no medí mi fuerza. Sólo que yo, no lo pensé muy claro.

-No te preocupes, y mejor vayamos a la casa-Dijo mientras daba un largo bostezo-Ya estoy cansada.

.

.

.

 **Media Noche…**

-Claro, no te preocupes. No estaré a cincuenta kilómetros del Everfree luego de que prometí cuidarlo de noche mientras Gloriosa y Timbler no están-Dijo Midnight molesta, estando en su forma espectral, mientras sobrevolaba la casa de Twilight-Al menos podré desquitarme con Spike ya que estoy aquí.

La demonio bajo hasta llegar a la ventana y atravesarla, sin hacer ruido para no despertar al cachorro e intentar patearlo con fuerza, pero se interrumpió al ver a otra Twilight en la cama y haciendo que la espectro sonriera de forma malvada.

-Bueno, Twilight dijo que podría estar toda la noche. Pero nunca dijo que no podría invitar a alguien-Se dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica durmiente-No te preocupes niña, me encargaré de sacar a tu Midnight de tu cuerpo. Luego me lo agradecerás.

Rápidamente la demonio entró en el cuerpo, siendo este el que empezaba a moverse de forma brusca, llamando la atención de Linika y ver cómo el cuerpo de su amiga se retorcía de dolor, aunque no emitía ruido alguno relacionado con este. Hasta que finalmente terminó todo solo para que Twilight se levantará y estirar un poco sus brazos mientras gruñía.

-Es difícil acostumbrarse a un cuerpo nuevo-Se dijo la demonio a sí misma mientras miraba a ambos lados y viendo a Linika despierta.

No le dio importancia hasta que se volvió a fijar y contemplar que la Hylian seguía durmiendo, haciendo que se limpiará el sudor de su frente al creer que había sido descubierta. Esta se levantó por completo y se disponía a invocar sus alas para salir de inmediato, sólo que estas no aparecieron y Midnight no se percató de ello.

Cuando se dio cuenta que iba a caer directamente sobre Spike, el cual seguía durmiendo, ella tan solo intentó sujetarse con algo para evitar despertar al cachorro, y también impedir que la Hylian la descubra, algo que logró. Ella tan solo suspiró aliviada al estar centímetros de tocar a Spike, pero se sentía algo extraña sobre todo en sus brazos.

Cuando miro sus extremidades, se dio cuenta que estos se había extendido el doble de largo hacia el escritorio de su compañera. Su única reacción fue dar una gran sonrisa con sus enorme colmillos mientras daba una pequeña risa malvada.

-No se que tenga esta chica, pero es fantástico-Susurro mientras regresaba sus brazos a la normalidad e iba la ventana-Y mejor aún combinado con magia oscura.

Fue entonces que la demonio se dio cuenta que su acto, crear una pequeña esfera de energía oscura, no hizo efecto alguno. Intentó varias veces y se concentró todo lo que podía, pero sin éxito alguno, y no quedándole otra opción más que la forma drástica de obtener magia.

-Me disculparé con la chica si despierta a mitad de la noche-Se dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio y dejaba el cuerpo-Espero que funcione.

Y lanzó un poder directo hacia el cuerpo inconsciente mientras cambiaba rápidamente a la forma de Midnight y está entraba una vez más al cuerpo, probando que podía usar magia. La demonio salió discreta de la casa por la ventana y viendo por última vez que ninguno de los dos, Spike y Linika, no se hayan despertado por todo lo que ocurrió y salió volando en dirección al campamento.

-Bueno, esta vez se le olvidó hacerme una broma de mal gusto-Se dijo el cachorro e intentó reconciliar el sueño, hasta que algo tomó su cola.

Cuando viró su cabeza para ver qué era, se sorprendió al ver el brazo extendido de Midnight en su cola y como está lo levantaba. Acto seguido empezó a girar en su propio eje por unos segundos hasta ser arrojado sobre la cama con fuerza, rebotando varias veces en esta y ver por la ventana como el brazo volvía a la demonio, la cual solo se reía de buena gana por lo ocurrido y salió disparado a gran velocidad.

-Tienes suerte de la promesa que le hice a Twilight-Se dijo Spike mientras se levantaba e iba a su cojín.

-¿Qué promesa?-Escucho el cachorro detrás de él.

-¿Linika? ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?-Dijo nervioso el can a la Hylian.

-Lo vi todo, al igual que tú. Así que respóndeme, ¿por qué Midnight sigue con vida?

-¡NO! ¡Se lo prometí a Twilight y ninguna recompensa me hará cambiar de opinión!-Grito valientemente hacia Linika, hasta sentir una punta filosa en su nariz, tratándose de una flecha de la Hylian-No te atreverías.

-No me pongas a prueba-Dijo de forma amenazante mientras la punta del arma se envolvía en fuego-Cuéntamelo todo.

-Está bien-Dijo con miedo y voz chillona mientras la chica se sentaba al lado de él-Todo sucedió luego de la pelea que tuvieron con ella hace semanas…

.

.

.

 **Campamento Everfree.**

La demonio aterrizó de forma elegante en la entrada del campamento y se adentró en este para comenzar su guardia nocturna, mientras volvía a la normalidad su cuerpo prestado.

-Se sintió bien obtener mi forma una vez más, pero si Twilight sabe que hice algo parecido no me dejara volver a usarlo por un largo tiempo-Se dijo a sí misma y se detuvo al sentir una ventisca helada en todo su cuerpo-Como no lo vi venir antes. Al ser un cuerpo de goma es más vulnerable al frío.

Inmediatamente salió disparada a la cabaña principal y salir totalmente abrigada, para comenzar su turno nocturno de vigilancia. Este pequeño favor que le hizo a los hermanos solo consistía en impedir que algo malo le pasará al campamento mientras ellos no estaban por la semana. Sean desastres naturales, como caídas de árboles y la lluvia repentina, al igual que intervención de terceros, sea personas que quieran dañar la infraestructura del lugar o simplemente los demonios que habitan el interior del bosque.

-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de tomar este cuerpo. Será genial poder estirar y moldear cualquier extremidad, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no resista al frío-Se dijo la demonio mientras bebía algo de café-¿Me pregunto cómo le hará esta Twilight para sobrevivir el invierno?

-Vaya, vaya. Mira a quién tenemos aquí-Midnight escucho a una chica, con una voz algo distorsionada, cerca de ella, virando su cabeza a ambos lados sin poder saber de dónde venía-Tal parece que deseas enfrentarte a mí sin tus otras compañeras, Sparkle. Pero ese habrá sido tu mayor error.

Y de la nada, un poderoso rayo iba a impactar a la demonio. Ella iba a esquivarlo de forma sencilla, pero al calcular la trayectoria del ataque se dio cuenta que le daría directo a una de las cabañas que tenía detrás.

-"Esto me va a doler"-Se dijo a sí misma y recibir el disparo.

Cuando la energía impacto en ella, pudo sentir un gran calor por todo su cuerpo y cómo sus brazos caían precipitados al suelo, pero aún manteniéndose consciente.

-No se quien diablos seas, pero. ¡Nunca debiste hacer enojar a una demonio tan poderosa como yo!-Gritó con ira Midnight mientras transformaba su cuerpo a su forma oscura, haciendo que el abrigo que llevaba se desintegró por la emanación de energía oscura-¡SIENTE LA IRA DE MIDNIGHT SPARKLE!

La demonio salió disparada hacia la desconocida, mientras sus manos cambiaban a unas filosas garras que se estiraron para atacar a gran velocidad, o eso esperaba Midnight. Los brazos alargados habían fallado y se atoraron en un par de árboles debido a las garras, dejándola a merced de su enemiga que se posicionó detrás de la demonio.

-¡Esto es solo un pequeño contratiempo!-Dijo preocupada Midnight e intentado retraer sus brazos-¡Solo espera un momento que ahora te pateo el trasero! ¿Como le hace esta chica para estas situaciones?

-Patética-Respondió y lanzó un poderoso ataque eléctrico de sus manos en dirección a la demonio.

Finalmente Midnight logró sacar sus brazos de los árboles y devolverlos a su tamaño normal, girando hacia su enemiga solo para recibir las poderosas descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Cuando el ataque terminó, la demonio intentaba mantenerse en pie, pero estos fueron los primeros en caer y desplomarse por completo mientras una especie de humo salia de algunas partes de su cuerpo. La misteriosa chica se inclinó y tomó la cabeza de Midnight, la cual intentaba mantener la conciencia, y estirarla mientras se ponía de pie.

-No sabes desde hace cuanto he querido hacer esto Sparkle.

-Pues… tendrás que esperar… estúpida-Dijo entre cortado mientras la demonio dejaba el cuerpo de Twilight, haciendo que volviera a la normalidad-"Tiempos desesperados, llevan a medidas desesperadas"

Y acto seguido Midnight dio un fuerte silbido con sus dos manos, los cuales fueron oídos por un demonio escondido en una cueva cercana al campamento. Este ser era un Cerberus de piel grisácea y que babeaba una especie de lava sin que se hiciera daño alguno. Una vez que la bestia vio al par se lanzó sin previo aviso a la desconocida, la cual dejó caer la cabeza de la chica elástica y se preparó para atacar, mientras Midnight sonreía de forma malvada.

Pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al instante cuando tres flechas impactaron cada una de las cabezas de la bestia, la cual empezó a destellar una poderosa luz dorada de su cuerpo. Esto conllevó a que empezara a volverse cenizas, que cayeron por el lugar, y llamando la atencion de la desconocida y la demonio.

-Bueno, al menos los hermanos tienen un problema menos de qué preocuparse-Dijo Linika mientras cargaba otra flecha en su arco-Tu debes de ser la Trixie de la dimensión de las cuatro chicas con extraños poderes.

-¿Y qué clase de elfa del bosque eres?-Dijo la encapuchada, haciendo que una vena de ira se le formará a la arquera.

-El término es Hylian y mi nombre es Linika, hija del gran Héroe de Hyrule y de la Gran Hada del Bosque-Se presentó mientras apuntaba su arco a Trixie-Y no dejaré que le hagas daño a mi amiga. "Y Midnight tendrá que esperar"

-Si te has presentado, es debido que yo lo haga. Soy conocida como el miedo y el terror en la ciudad de Canterlot, al igual que de esas tontas heroínas conocidas como las Fooltastic Four. Soy la Gran y Poderosa Trixie LunaDoom.

Cuando terminó su discurso, hubo un silencio incómodo en todo el bosque en donde solo fue interrumpido por sonido del viento entre las ramas de los árboles, y del cómo Midnight y Linika intentaban contener sus risas ante lo ocurrido. Algo que no pudieron lograr, riendo a carcajadas y haciendo que Trixie se enojara por lo ocurrido.

-¡Acaso consideras que el gran Doctora LunaDoom es ridículo para ti! ELFA-Dijo la chica, haciendo que las risas se detuvieran y recibir una flecha en su hombro de la armadura.

-"No debió haber dicho eso"-Dijo la demonio mientras la Hylian iba corriendo a toda velocidad con su espada de la Gran Hada en mano-"Si me escuchas, ¡CORRE!"

Y como si le hubiera hecho caso, Trixie empezó a correr hacia el interior del bosque para evitar la ira de la guerrera mitad Hada y su espada, dejando sola y despreocupada a Midnight. Esta intentó una vez más entrar al cuerpo de Twilight, algo que no pudo debido a que aún seguía "dañado" luego del ataque anterior, no quedándole otra opción más que intentar despertar a la chica elástica.

-Niña despierta. Sé que estás cansada luego de estirarte todo el día, pero eso no es motivo de quedarte aquí toda la noche-Dijo la demonio a la cabeza y chasqueaba sus dedos frente a su rostro-No me obligues a hacerte daño.

Midnight tan solo suspiro molesta y pellizcó la mejilla de su otra yo, estirando su cara en el proceso, y escuchando el quejido de esta por el dolor provocado.

-Que bien que despiertas, y mejor te voy dejando sola antes de que me veas-Se dijo mientras se iba, hasta contemplar la forma espectral de Twilight cerca suyo-Oh por la Dark Star.

La fantasma volvió hacia a la cabeza y levantó ambos párpados solo para contemplar cómo los ojos estaban bizcos, lo que confirmó su temor. Lo que tenía en frente solo se trataba de un cascarón vacío, ya no tan solo la expulsó a ella sino que también a la misma Twilight de su propio cuerpo. Cuando la demonio Intentó escapar del lugar, se encontró cara a cara con la chica del cadáver, la cual emanaba una luz azulada en su forma espectral, con una mirada somnolienta que lentamente cambió a una sorprendida al ver a su yo malvada.

-Hola-Saludo la demonio a su otra yo con una sonrisa forzada, mientras está expresaba una gran ira en su rostro-Escucha, por tu cara se nota que me odias, pero si me dejas explicar yo…

Midnight fue interrumpida cuando Twilight estiró uno de sus brazos hacia ella y golpeando en el cuerpo de la demonio que cayó de rodillas al suelo por el dolor ocasionado.

-Vale, me lo merezco. Pero me puedes dejar explicar lo que sucede.

-¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?-Se expresó con una gran ira mientras retraía su brazo-Arruinaste mi vida cuando me transformé en tí. Tomos mis sueños tuve que dejarlos atrás por tu culpa. Y cuando creí que por fin te había eliminado de mi cuerpo, vuelves para hacerme de nuevo la vida imposible…

-¡CALLA!-Gritó la demonio, transformándose en una gran bestia que asustó a la heroína, y volviendo a la normalidad cuando se dio cuenta lo que hizo-Yo, realmente lo siento, por todo lo que te hice, más bien dicho, lo que te hizo la Midnight de tu dimensión. Pero yo soy diferente.

-¿Y qué tan diferente? ¿Acaso fuiste un arma de alguna guerra o algo así?

-Más o menos.

-En serio, o solo intentas engañarme.

-No. Si me dejas, te contaré… luego ya que recuerdo que Linika se está enfrentando a… jeje LunaDoom jeje. Que ridículo nombre-Dijo entre risas la demonio.

-¡Trixie está aquí! Linika no tendrá oportunidad.

-Yo no lo creo. La Hylian puede enfrentarse a cualquier cosa ella sola. Inclusive vi enfrentarse a un Leviatán que se escondía en el lago del campamento hace unas semanas.

-Tu no lo entiendes. Trixie no es peligrosa por su fuerza o resistencia, sino por su inteligencia y saber hacer estrategias. Tan solo necesita unos minutos de combate como para saber hacerle frente.

-De acuerdo, pero tu cuerpo aún no está listo.

-¿A qué te refieres que no está listo?

-Si… resulta que Trix uso una especie de ataque eléctrico y nos expulsó a ambas. Prácticamente estás muerta, a medias, solo tenemos que esperar hasta que se recupere.

-No hay tiempo-Dijo y entró a su cuerpo de golpe, haciendo que este volviera a su forma original, y sentándose para recibir un dolor por todo su cuerpo-¿Que es este dolor?

-"Te lo dije. Espera aquí, creo haber visto uno en las reservas de comida"-Dijo Midnight mientras iba al almacén del campamento.

Luego de unos minutos, la demonio volvió con una botella de energía, ofreciéndole a su otra yo, la cual estaba dudosa ante lo que pasaba pero no le quedó de otra más que beberlo. Cuando lo acabó, pudo sentir como una energía emanaba de su cuerpo y el dolor desaparecía rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó y que era esa bebida?

-"Es jugo de naranja, del Orange Ocean"-Explico, dejando confuso a su compañera-"Si, yo también quedé con esa cara cuando Twilight me lo explicó. Pero no perdamos más tiempo, Linika no le puede quedar mucho tiempo"

Fue entonces que la Hylian cayó cerca del par ya desmayada, siendo dejada por Trixie que ya estaba enfrente de ellas y preparada para lanzar un ataque de energía. Gracias a los reflejos de Twilight, pudo estirar sus piernas con la fuerza suficiente para dar un gran salto hacia uno de los árboles.

-"Espero que tengas un plan"

-Tengo uno, pero solo funcionará si están el resto de mis amigas-Dijo mientras se estiraba hacia otro árbol.

-"No creo que puedas esquivar toda la noche, así que recurriremos a mi idea. Perdón por adelantado".

-¿Qué planeas hac…?-Se interrumpió cuando la demonio entró en su cuerpo una vez más y tomando el control a este-"¿Que es lo que harás? No sabes controlar mis poderes."

-No, pero espero que tu cuerpo aguante los de Kirby-Contestó mientras iba hacia el suelo, esquivando otro ataque de Trixie.

Rápidamente Midnight empezó a emanar la energía oscura en su nuevo cuerpo una vez más, transformándose en el proceso al igual que lentamente un sombrero aparecía sobre su cabeza y una varita se formaba en su mano izquierda. Finalmente había terminado de aparecer lo que necesitaba, el gran sombrero de bufón negros en distintos tonos y las puntas que terminaban en lo que parecían ojos, junto a la varita violeta entre sus manos que la esfera en la punta parecía haber un ojo rojo.

-Te presentó una versión mejorada de Flare Beam-Dijo la demonio mientras acumulaba energía oscura en su arma-¡Flare Darkness!

Y sin previo aviso Midnight disparó la esfera oscura hacia Trixie, la cual intentó contrarrestar el ataque con sus poderes pero fue en vano cuando la energía le ganaba e iba rápidamente hacia ella. Por desgracia, para la demonio, la esfera se hacía cada vez más débil debido a que ella no podía emanar más energía por ser su primera vez con una técnica tan fuerte, hasta que su ataque terminó y ella también.

-Hubiera funcionado… si tan solo… le habría hecho caso… a esa cerebrito-Fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar el cuerpo de Twilight y caer desmayada al suelo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica elástica estiró sus brazos, aumentando el tamaño de sus puños, y aprovechó el momento que el ataque de la demonio acabo para golpear con todos sus fuerzas a Trixie y enviarla directamente hacia uno de los árboles, logrando vencerla gracias a que no logró defenderse a tiempo. Lentamente la villana empezaba a levantarse para continuar el combate y recibir a los pies una flecha de hielo, provocando que se convirtiera en un bloque de hielo gracias a Linika que estaba arrodillada y con su arco ya disparado.

-¡Linika!-Grito preocupada Twilight mientras estiraba su torso hacia ella-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, lo estaré. Esa tipa si que me dio pelea-Contestó y empezó a buscar algo de su túnica, tratándose de un frasco con líquido rojo que bebió de golpe-Solo me hace falta una sola cosa.

La Hylian se levantó, ya recuperada del combate, y apuntó arma hacia la demonio inconsciente frente a las piernas de Twilight e iluminando su flecha en un haz dorado hasta disparar. Pero en un instante, la flecha de detuvo, sorprendiendo al par y contemplar como la demonio se levantaba lentamente.

-¿Crees que me acabarás de una forma tan patética como Ganon? Soy muy superior a él niña. Necesitarás algo más que eso para acabar conmigo-Dijo, volviendo la flecha dorada con energía oscura-Y además, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

Y, dando la vuelta al proyectil, la flecha salió disparada con la magia de Midnight hacia las chicas, siendo Twilight la que expandió su cuerpo para cubrir por completo a Linika y sufrir un dolor parecido a una quemadura. Cuando la chica elástica noto que el dolor cesaba, dejó de cubrir a la Hylian, la cual apuntó su arco en diferentes direcciones y sin éxito alguno en encontrar a la demonio.

-Se escapó, maldita sea-Gruñó la joven guerrera-Pero al menos ya sé que estás por aquí. Y, por cierto, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, he tenido heridas peores-Dijo, volviendo a su forma original, ya que sus piernas fueron hacia ella, y recibir una flecha entre sus manos-¿Para qué es esto?

-Midnight te poseyó por mucho tiempo. La Flecha de Luz hará que la energía oscura sea expulsada de tu cuerpo para purificar te. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ayudarme en combatir contra tu enemiga.

-De nada-Respondió y podía sentir un gran alivio, y como las energías malignas salían de su cuerpo, hasta que la flecha dejó de brillar y devolviendola a su amiga-Por cierto, ¿cómo sabías que Midnight me traería aquí?

-Spike. Aunque omitió varios detalles que no quiso decirme, pero me contó lo necesario para saber que esa demonio ha estado engañando a Twilight todo este tiempo. En fin, creo que deberíamos irnos…-Dijo ya calmada Linika y siendo interrumpida al ver como uno de los árboles caía en una de las cabañas-... Una vez que termine de reconstruir el desastre que ocasioné.

-Más bien dicho, que ocasionamos. Además, con mis poderes podremos hacerlo bastante más fácil y rápido-Insistió Twilight.

-De acuerdo.

.

.

.

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

-Jamás creí que ustedes dos serían tan irresponsables de no seguir mis instrucciones de no ir al Everfree para enfrentarse a Trixie, pero aún así lo hicieron-Dijo con rabia Sunset al ver como la Hylian y la chica elástica traían a la villana en el bloque de hielo-Esto me lo esperaba por parte de Rainbow.

-Oye-Se quejo la nombrada.

-Por favor, no finjas. Por una razón el Dron prototipo que envíe a impedir que salieras de casa te dio una paliza.

-Estás medio dormida y me deje ganar porque sabía que te enfadarías si destruía tu máquina.

-Lo que digas Dash-Dijo sin darle importancia a las excusas de la chica de fuego y dirigirse hacia Twilight-Sparkle, ¿puedes abrir un portal a tu dimensión con tu máquina?

-Por su puesto-Respondió, sacando el control que estaba en uno de sus bolsillos traseros y oprimiendo los botones de este-Solo debo activar mi máquina de forma remota y establecer las coordenadas de esta dimensión y…

Acto seguido, un portal rectangular apareció frente al grupo, en donde se podía observar el otro lado de este y tratándose de un laboratorio de alta tecnología, aunque Sunset lo declaró como algo decente para un planeta como la Tierra. Una vez que se despidieron, demorando bastante cuando era el turno de Kirby, de las cuatro y enviando primero a Trixie para luego atravesar el portal en forma de puerta que se cerró a los pocos segundos.

-Sunset, necesito decirte algo-Dijo la Hylian, la cual tenía a Kirby entre sus brazos y deteniendo a la científica-Y es sobre Midnight, ella volvió.

-¿A qué te refieres con "volvió"?-Preguntó, sin dar la vuelta para ver a Linika.

-Ayer, cuando seguí a Twilight hasta el campamento no era ella la que fue para detener a Trixie, sino que fue Midnight la que se apoderó de su cuerpo para ir hasta allá. Spike omitió muchos detalles cuando me explico lo sucedido con Midnight. Necesito de tu ayuda para que podamos eliminarla para siempre del cuerpo de Twilight.

-No lo harás-Dijo de forma seria y enojada hacia la Hylian-Esa demonio es lo que he estado buscando durante décadas. Y tú no lo vas a arruinar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Verás, hace mucho he creado máquinas con diferentes Inteligencia Artificial. Muchas de ellas han acabado o iniciado guerras, o incluso ambas a la vez. Pero cada una de ellas siempre tienen el mismo fallo. Dejan de obedecerme luego de unas semanas y no me queda de otra que empezar de nuevo, destruyendo el programa antes de que intente matarme.

-No entiendo, ¿a qué quieres llegar con todo esto?

-A lo que me refiero es que la IA no debe ser creada por medio de programas y máquinas, sino que transferir una mente completa a una computadora para volverla la mejor IA en todo el universo. Y Midnight es la indicada, sobre todo al saber que ella fue creada para eso. ¡Ser la IA perfecta!

-Lo has sabido todo este tiempo y no hiciste nada para detenerla. Sabes lo peligrosa que es.

-Y ese es el motivo del por qué sigue con vida. Necesita más experiencia para volverse la mejor.

-Pero y si se pone en tu contra.

-¿Como se volverá en mi contra si está en una simulación en donde cree que es libre?

-No te permitiré hacerlo-Dijo enojada, soltando a Kirby y desenfundando su espada.

-Dime, recuerdas que mencioné un Dron prototipo hace poco que tuvo la tarea de detener a Rainbow. Pues déjame presentárselo-Dijo Sunset, con una gran sonrisa maquiavélica y oprimiendo un botón en su NDS.

Fue entonces que del suelo empezó a emerger una criatura de gran tamaño, con brazos largos y un ojo rojo que emana una destellante luz en este, algo que era bastante familiar para la Hylian.

-¿Un… Guardián? ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?!-Grito de terror al contemplar tal criatura mecánica de su tierra natal-¿Acaso tu fuiste quien creó esas cosas?

-Que alargador, pero no fueron mi invento. Alguien más se me adelantó a la idea y aproveché la oportunidad de hacerme pasar por un familiar para obtener todos sus planos y trabajos una vez que murió. Lo único que le falta a este bebé es una poderosa IA con la cual será la mejor máquina de todo el universo-Expreso, acercándose a su creación y acariciarla-Y espero que no intervengas en mis planes a no ser que quieras ser un muñeco de práctica para mi Guardián.

La Hylian tan solo negó con miedo y la científica tan solo le dedicó una sonrisa más normal mientras la gran máquina se ocultaba una vez más bajo tierra. Sunset tan solo se retiró a la base mientras Linika intentaba recomponerse por el shock al ver a tal criatura mecánica que alguna vez su padre se enfrentó y, una vez recuperada, volvió a tomar a Kirby entre sus brazos.

-¿Poyo?

-No te preocupes pequeño, estaré bien.

-¿Mid… night?-Dijo Kirby, sorprendiendo a la Hylian.

-¿Qué te parece si guardamos el secreto Kirby, y te invito el almuerzo de hoy?

-¡Poyo!

-¿Como un gran guerrero como tú puede ser tan lindo?-Se preguntó mientras abrazaba con fuerza al pequeño.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno gente, finalmente la segunda parte y final de este capítulo, no saben cuánto me esforcé para que terminarlo, pero aquí está, terminal.**

 **En fin, quiero darles saludos a XmarkzX, Maestro en Anime y a todos los anónimos y no tan anónimos que han apoyado esta historia ya que la siguiente será el último capítulo. Si, pronto esto acabará y podré concentrarme de mejor manera con el fic principal.**

 **Sin más, nos vemos pronto.**


	21. El Regreso de Zero Alterno

**Disclaimer: Equestria Girls y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Capítulo Final:El Regreso de Zero Alterno, (En Planet Omega Bots de XmarkzX)**

 _Ya han pasado unos días desde nuestro descanso que nos tomamos todo el equipo en Brasil, a excepción de Linika y Kirby debido a la falta de energía de aquella vez. Durante nuestra estadía sufrimos un pequeño problema y se trataba del demonio que atacó el Amazonas, el cual se había dividido y escapado a la ciudad antes de acabarlo, en donde huyó hacia la playa y se combinó con el mar de Copacabana. Por suerte evitamos el tsunami que quería provocar el demonio, bueno más bien dicho fue gracias a Applejack y su Super Habilidad, Grand Hammer, evitando el ataque que envió la gran ola devuelta al mar y destruyendo el demonio de paso._

 _También descubrí que cuando Midnight fue al campamento por la noche, poseyó a mi otra yo de una dimensión alterna, la cual poseía superpoderes, aunque no me dijo cuales poseía. Posiblemente magia de Equestria, en fin, solo lo pasé por alto mientras nadie supiera que aún existía, o eso creí cuando volvimos a la ciudad._

 _Linika decidió hablar conmigo en privado solo para informarme que Midnight seguía con vida y que logró hacer una especie de Super Habilidad con energía oscura, además de que Sunset tenía un "Guardián" para usar a la demonio como la IA de la máquina. No me quedo de otra más que confesar a la Hylian sobre mi secreto y del porqué Midnight sigue viva dentro de mí, algo que pudo convencerla a medias, ya que ella estaría vigilando a la demonio._

 _Cuando intenté sacarle la información a Midnight sobre lo ocurrido en aquella noche, ambas fuimos sorprendidas por Sonata, la cual nos llevó a la antigua base que ella y sus hermanas usaban durante su estadía en la Tierra, y que nos entrenará de forma personal para perfeccionar nuestras técnicas. Sobre todo la Super Habilidad, tanto de luz como de oscuridad y volverlas una sola._

 **Dos meses y tres semanas desde la llegada de Kirby y Bandana a nuestro mundo. Antigua Base del Equipo Melodía.**

-Mantengan la concentración, deben de hacer que ambas energías se unan como una sola de forma equilibrada-Ordenó Sonata a la humana y a la demonio, las cuales estaban de espalda con espalda en pose de meditación-La luz no debe destruir a la oscuridad y la oscuridad no debe corromper a la luz.

Es entonces que de ambas chicas empezaban a emanar sus respectivas energías que se unían entre sí en una gran esfera que iluminó todo el lugar. Pasado unos momentos, la energía se desvaneció cuando ambas perdieron la concentración debido al agotamiento. Una vez que descansaron, fueron a ver a Sonata la cual estaba con su uniforme de combate, el traje formal y la máscara.

-De acuerdo, han avanzado mucho en estos días y es momento de ponerlas a prueba una vez más-Dijo la Guerrera Estelar.

La demonio y la humana asintieron, mientras Twilight canalizaba su energía para convocar su Super Habilidad, Flare Beam, lográndolo en tan solo unos segundos, al igual que Midnight que se preparaba para lo siguiente. La espectro viajó hacia el gran sombrero, poseyendo y cambiando la forma de este, siendo los colores rojos cambiados a negros y las puntas de estrellas a esferas oscuras. Al igual que el sombrero, la varita empezaba a cambiar, siendo la gran esfera de cristal en cambiar a una especie de ojo violeta que empezaba a emanar la misma energía de luz y oscuridad.

-Eso es, lo están logrando. Mantengan el equilibrio-Dijo Sonata al ver el avance del par-Pueden lograrlo.

Pero fue entonces que volvió a ocurrir, el rostro de Twilight empezaba a cambiar, de mostrar un esfuerzo cambió a una gran sonrisa que empezaba a deformarse de forma tétrica hasta empezar a reír maliciosamente, y que a la vez el espíritu de Twilight era expulsado de su propio cuerpo. Lentamente el cuerpo de Midnight hacía presencia y cambiaba radicalmente a un demonio de gran poder, siendo sus ojos y boca que desprendían un gran brillo con un rostro horrible que reflejaba los filosos colmillos que poseía.

-Volvió a ocurrir-Se dijo Sonata antes de sujetar su espada.

La Sirena corrió hacia la demonio, la cual había lanzado la esfera de energía oscura en dirección de la guerrera sólo para ser partida en dos por su espada y llegar frente a Midnight, la cual usó su mano libre para atacar con sus filosas, aunque Sonata uso la base de su arma para golpear su nuca y caer inconsciente al suelo, desapareciendo por completo la forma oscura en el cuerpo de Twilight, la cual volvió a su cuerpo. Luego de unos momentos Midnight salió del cuerpo mientras la joven se levantaba débilmente mientras miraba a al espíritu de la demonio desmayada a unos metros. Sonata se arrodillo frente a Twilight, con un MaxiTomate en su mano izquierda mientras con la otra se la ofrecía para levantarse, la cual aceptó y que a la vez comía el vegetal para recuperar todas sus fuerzas.

-Gracias-Dijo la joven ya recuperada mientras miraba a Midnight desmayada-Sus instintos de demonio aún la controlan y eso me preocupa.

-Se como te sientes, pero debes confiar en que ella podrá lograrlo.

-Si, lo sé. Pero tengo miedo de que cambie de forma permanente y no me quedé de otra más que… destruirla-Dijo triste la joven, sentada y abrazando sus piernas.

Sonata intentó consolarla, hasta que el radio de Twilight sonó y siendo Rainbow la que se comunicaba con el par. La espadachín les informo que debían volver a la base por órdenes de Bandana a un asunto importante que debía decirles a todas. Una vez que ya estaban listas, siendo Midnight volviendo al subconsciente, volvieron a la base solo que llegaron mediante a la teletransportación de por parte de Sunset y su máquina, algo que sorprendió a las chicas que les hizo tropezar.

-Sabes Shimmer, estábamos a cinco minutos volando-Dijo Sonata algo molesta y levantándose.

-Lo sé, pero no iba a esperar más tiempo-Contestó la científica mientras se sentaba en la mesa central, junto a Twilight y Sonata-Muy bien chicas, Bandana y yo les tenemos un par de noticias.

-Primero la buena.

-Ambas son buenas Dash. Finalmente he podido resolver nuestro dilema con las dimensiones con una actualización del CBI, solo necesito una nueva ruptura interdimensional para repararla por completo.

-La segunda, es que solo quedan pocos días para que Kirby y yo volvamos a Dreamland-Dijo Bandana antes de ser interrumpido por la alarma de portales corruptos-¿Donde se encuentra la anomalía?

-A las afueras, cerca del bosque-Informó Sunset antes de tomar la mochila y el cañón del CBI-Iremos todos y aprovechemos de reparar todos los errores que cometimos.

Una vez que todas estaban listas, con sus habilidades preferidas de cada una, siendo Sunset y Fire, Twilight y Beam, Rarity y Mirror, Pinkie y Circus, Fluttershy y Leaf, Applejack y Hammer, Rainbow y Sword, y el CBI ya cargado con las cápsulas de energía, Shimmer activó el teletransportador para enviarlos directamente a la zona del portal, solo para quedar sorprendidos al ver al grupo que atravesó hacia su dimensión. Se trataban de Adagio y Aria, las cuales estaban desesperadas en buscar algo en un montón de chatarra, sacando grandes pedazos de metal en diferentes direcciones.

El grupo logró evitar una especie de brazo mecánico que casi les impactar, siendo Applejack quien destruyó el proyectil con su martillo mientras que Rainbow y Sunset fueron hacia el par con tal de confrontarlas pero Sonata se adelantó a ellas para estar con sus hermanas, las cuales se detuvieron en sus acciones al sentir su presencia.

-¿Sonata?-Dijeron ambas Sirenas antes de abrazar a su hermana, la cual recibió con gusto.

-Lamento decirles…

-Lo sabemos, sabemos que nuestra hermana no pudo ser alcanzada por el torbellino-Dijo Adagio-Pero ella está sola enfrentándose a la oscuridad.

-Y tenemos que sacar a Sunset que está atrapada dentro del SAM-Interrumpió Aria, la cual siguió con la extracción de la chica atrapada.

Las tres chicas siguieron con su labor hasta encontrar a la joven inconsciente, la cual tenía puesto un traje hermético con un casco con visor transparente, en el asiento del robot destruido y bastante lastimada. Una vez que la sacaron Fluttershy y Linika empezaron a curar las heridas de Sunset mientras el resto del grupo se reunía con las hermanas.

-Adagio, me habías mencionado la oscuridad. ¿A qué te referías con eso?-Dijo Sonata su hermana, la cual la evitó un momento con la mirada-Oh, entiendo. Debe de ser algo difícil de explicar, lo entiendo.

-No, deben de saberlo. Todo ocurrió luego de los sucesos que habíamos observado en el campamento Everfree con ustedes siete…

" _Nos dimos cuenta que ya era hora de que supieran la verdad, del por qué todo lo que ocurrió debía de ocurrir excepto que la oscuridad regresará a nuestro universo. Una especie de grieta interdimensional se había abierto en la escuela Canterlot High, la cual emanaba una enorme cantidad de energía oscura. Al saber la gran amenaza que se encontraba en el planeta teníamos que intervenir y evitar a cualquier costo que este ser oscuro atravesará el portal._

 _Habíamos podido encontrar la forma de cerrarlo con nuestros poderes y siendo Sunset nuestro apoyo ante cualquier cosa que nos interrumpiera, incluyendo al grupo de chicas mágicas las cuales malinterpretaron nuestras acciones e intentaron detenernos. Sunset había usado a sus máquinas para contener a las chicas mientras lentamente cerrábamos el portal, hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable. Applejack había derrotado a uno de los robots y lo lanzó hacia Sonata, la cual no le quedó de otra más que esquivar a la máquina y perder la concentración, provocando que el ser oscuro llegará al planeta._

 _Zero._

 _Aún puedo recordar cada una de sus palabras._

 _-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero qué tenemos aquí, el grupo de niñas tontas que pudo vencer a mis débiles marionetas y tres Guerreras Estelares de tan mediocre poder-Dijo, con su voz sin ningún tipo de emoción alguna-Por vuestras expresiones supongo que ya me conocen._

 _-Eres, eres Zero-Le respondí con un gran miedo en cada una de mis palabras-La forma física de la oscuridad del universo._

 _-Exacto._

 _-¡¿Acaso creen que un ojo gigante podrá vencernos?!-Grito Rainbow, llamando la atención de Zero y girando hacia el grupo, el cual parecía decidido en batallar con él-¡Así es, te hablo a tí gran pedazo de malvavisco gigante esférico!_

 _-Tu insolencia será tu condena-Dijo antes de concentrar su vista en en la chica pelifuego-Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí, si es Sunset Shimmer mi antigua contenedor de resurrección._

 _-¿Que? ¿De qué hablas?_

 _-Así que Celestia lo hizo bien después de todo, al reemplazar tus memorias, pero deja que ella misma te responda-Dijo el ser oscuro mientras las heridas en su cuerpo se abrían y la sangre brotaba._

 _El líquido carmesí se acumulaba frente al grupo y tomaba la forma de un alicornio. Pero antes de poder saber qué es lo que sucedía, decidimos huir para mantener a salvo la mayor cantidad de personas de la ciudad, las cuales no confiaban en nosotras y decidieron ir a apoyar a las jóvenes mientras que otra parte nos siguió para resguardarse de la oscuridad, y dar la alarma de Peligro Mundial al planeta entero."_

-Cuando habíamos logrado mantener a gran parte de la ciudad a salvo, en unos domos de energía, intentamos volver para ayudar a las Rainbooms pero fue demasiado tarde.-Dijo Adagio, intentado aguantar la ganas de llorar.

-Pudimos apreciar como las siete chicas fueron corrompidas por la oscuridad y se arrodillaban frente a Zero-Continuo Aria, teniendo el mismo comportamiento de su hermana-Este les pidió que le dieran toda la energía oscura para que pudiera recuperar todas sus fuerzas y lentamente pudimos observar como Zero empezaba a corromper a todo el mundo.

-Nosotras somos inmune a su corrupción gracias a que somos Guerreras Estelares, pero no todos los que nos siguieron lo eran. Gran parte de la ciudad cedieron ya que los humanos siempre tienen un poco de oscuridad en su corazón, algo que aprovecharon los Dark Matters, mientras que los inmunes que la gran mayoría eran niños, fueron… fueron…-Se interrumpió Adagio mientras rompía en llanto arrodillada, al igual que su hermana Aria.

Kirby empezó a acercarse a la líder del Equipo Melodía al verse preocupado por lo que le sucedía, así que de un salto llegó hasta los brazos de la chica, la cual se sorprendió por el actuar del joven Guerrero Estelar y como este le sonreía. Adagio no se contuvo y devolvió el afecto de Kirby con un abrazo, mientras lentamente se tranquilizaba mostrando una sonrisa. Una vez que se tranquilizaron, ambas hermanas usaron sus máscaras, las cuales reflejaron un tono amarillo por unos momentos antes de volver a su color original, naranja y violeta.

-Siento como si Gloxusd me hubiera pisoteado-Dijo somnolienta Sunset mientras levantaba la mitad de su cuerpo y sujetaba su cabeza-¿Que paso?

-Es bueno verte despierta-Saludo Fluttershy con una sonrisa y ofreciendo una mano para que se levantará por completo.

Pero cuando Sunset miro de frente a la joven, está recordó la última vez con su aspecto demoníaco y fusionada con diferentes animales a su alrededor, y alejándose de ella mientras se arrastraba. Hasta que choco contra alguien detrás de ella que, al subir la mirada, se encontró con Rainbow la cual estaba confundida con el actuar de la chica, la cual le llegó el recuerdo de cuando su cuerpo se desintegraba luego de exceder la velocidad que podía aguantar. Sunset se levantó y sacó un arma láser para apuntar a cada una de las integrantes del Equipo Canterlot, pidiendo con agresividad que se alejaran de ella.

-Hey, tranquilízate-Le dijo su otra yo, tocando su hombro por la espalda.

Y fue entonces que Sunset, por el miedo liberado, dio la vuelta y disparó directo a la cabeza de su otra yo, la cual estalló debido al disparo a quemarropa. Todos quedaron atónitos ante el actuar de la joven, la cual dejó caer su arma mientras se arrodillaba y tapaba su cara para contener sus lágrimas. Mientras que el cuerpo de Sunset en vez de caer hacia atrás, como lo haría cualquier cadáver, este se mantenía de pie e intentando mantener el equilibrio, hasta que su cabeza comenzaba a regenerarse lentamente. Todos pudieron contemplar tal suceso, siendo Sunset la que miraba de forma incrédula de lo que pasaba frente a ella, hasta que el proceso de regeneración terminaba y la científica se ponía unos lentes nuevos de marco negro que sacó de su bata.

-De acuerdo, haré que nada de esto paso si me explican el por qué estás tan asustada.

-No es su culpa, ella a estado con muchas dificultades desde que la oscuridad invadió el planeta-Explicó Aria mientras su hermana tranquilizaba a la joven-Nuestra Sunset no es tan sólo la científica de nuestro equipo, sino también nuestra estratega en las batallas contra los demonios. Siempre ha sabido llevarnos adelante cuando las cosas se salen de control, pero ella nunca había visto cómo la oscuridad corrompe a los seres vivos, en especial a los humanos.

-Oh, vaya. Ya lo entiendo-Concluyó la científica-Pero, ¿por qué tanto miedo a las chicas? ¿Acaso Zero hizo algo con sus versiones alternas?

-Así es, ustedes eran las principales marionetas y las que se encargaban de destruir los campos de energía que protegían a los sobrevivientes. Cuando supimos de la caída de varios refugios, decidimos actuar de una buena vez y detenerlas. La primera que enfrentamos fue a Fluttershy, la cual usaba a animales corrompidos para atacarnos y, una vez que le pusimos fin a su vida el Dark Matter en su interior empezó a hacer su trabajo. Atrajo a todos los animales hacia el cadáver y empezó a fusionarlos en un gran demonio de aspecto terrorífico.

-Fue lo más horrible que vi en toda mi vida, pero eso solo era la punta del iceberg-Interrumpió Sunset-Todas y cada una de ustedes cambiaron de forma drástica cuando le pusieron fin a sus vidas. Rainbow, tu cuerpo excedió la velocidad que permitía y se desintegró para convertirse en un demonio capaz de viajar más allá de la velocidad de la luz.

-Genial, digo, pobre chica-Dijo Rainbow vergonzosa-¿Como pudieron detenerla?

-Ella misma se detuvo, ya que el Dark Matter tampoco aguanto esa velocidad que provocó que se desintegró-Respondió la científica mientras se dirigía a la vaquera-Applejack, tu fuerza sobrehumana complicó mucho al Equipo Melodía hasta que pudieron detenerte, el problema fue que te volviste una enorme criatura de gigantescos brazos que destruía todo a su paso.

-Se que quiero ser fuerte, pero eso es excesivo.

-El resto me es imposible de explicar y tampoco quiero recordarlo otra vez. No quiero-Repetía la palabra mientras volvía llorar arrodillada.

Las Rainbooms querían acercarse para intentar consolarla, pero sabían que sólo agravarían la situación, excepto por Kirby. El joven Guerrero Estelar se puso frente a la chica y llamó su atención tocando su cuerpo, algo que logró ya que empezaba a calmarse mientras contemplaba mejor a la pequeña bola rosa. Sunset tomo a Kirby con sus manos y se levantó mientras expresaba una gran sonrisa de alegría hasta reír a carcajadas, asustando incluso a sus compañeras.

-Por supuesto, tu eres ese Guerrero Estelar-Dijo Sunset abrazando a Kirby con fuerzas-Tú has venido a nuestro planeta para hacerle frente a la oscuridad.

-Espera, dices que ese Guerrero que estaba combatiendo en el centro de la ciudad es Kirby-Dijo Adagio sorprendida.

-Así es, estoy un 98.54% segura de que es el mismo, a pesar de la ausencia de la máscara que cubre sus ojos y la extraña espada dorada que usa. ¡Pero estoy segura de que eres tú!

-Si se trata del destructor de Nightmare, entonces debemos de volver para apoyarlo y que logre destruir a Zero-Dijo Aria, dirigiéndose a Bandana-¿Pueden abrir un nuevo portal hacia nuestra dimensión?

-Por supuesto, pero también queremos ayudar dándoles algunas cosas que quizás les falten-Respondió, registrando su pañuelo y sacando un saco de está-Aqui hay varios MaxiTomates que les servirán.

-Tengan, las Flechas de Luz les servirán para destruir gran parte de la oscuridad-Ofreció Linika su carcaja de flechas, todas con el hechizo de purificación de la luz.

-Su S.A.M fue destruido por completo al llegar hasta aquí, y necesitarán toda la ayuda posible para vencer-Dijo Sunset mientras sacaba un comunicador-RBT, necesito que traigas el SAM a mi posición… Si, ya se que es tu día libre, pero necesito que lo traigas... No me obliges usarte como conejillo de indias de nuevo.

Ambas hermanas agradecieron por cada una de las ayudas ofrecidas por sus nuevos amigos mientras Sunset se preparaba para disparar el Cañón de Brechas Interdimensionales, CBI, para reabrir el portal hacia la dimensión de las Guerreras Estelares, pero eso no fue necesario. La grieta se abrió por sí sola, de un enorme tamaño y todos y cada uno de los presentes pudo observar lo que ocurría del otro lado.

Una especie de ser violeta de ojos rojos, el cual se asemejaba al Héroe del Mushroom Kingdom Mario, se enfrentaba a Kirby, el cual tenía una máscara que solo cubría sus ojos y una espada que ni si quiera Bandana reconocía, viendo el momento exacto cómo destruía al ser que era partido por la mitad como al Dark Matter que lo controlaba. El Guerrero Estelar cayó cansado al suelo solo para ser rodeado por tres seres que flotaban sobre él y que acumulaban energía en sus manos. Tanto Adagio como Aria intentaron ir a ayudarlo hasta que fueron detenidas cuando una enorme esfera blanca empezaba a salir de la grieta dimensional.

Todos en el lugar, excepto por Kirby, podían sentir una gran fuerza oscura de aquel ser blanco, el cual lentamente abría su ojo rojo como la sangre y de pupila negra. Zero empezó a observar a todos los que tenía en frente, concentrando su vista en su principal enemigo y asesino.

-Kirby-Dijo el ser con ira en su palabra mientras el pequeño era rodeado por un campo de fuerza e iba hacia Zero-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro, pero finalmente conozco la forma de destruirte de una buena vez. Corromper tu corazón con mi oscuridad.

-¿Que? ¡Eso es imposible!-Gritó Bandana-Mi maestro me enseñó que los Guerreros Estelares son inmunes a la oscuridad.

-Cierto joven Waddle Dee, muy cierto. Pero yo he encontrado la forma de que sus emociones más oscuras salgan a la luz-Respondió mirando a las hermanas-Y ustedes dos serán mi demostración.

Es entonces que una máscara con un tono azul grisáceo de Guerrero Estelar con rastros de sangre apareció frente a Zero, la cual era reconocible para las Sirenas. Se trataba de la máscara de Sonata la cual fue destruida al instante por un rayo provocado por el ente oscuro. Tanto Adagio como Aria les empezó a invadir la ira y la culpa al saber que su hermana menor había perecido en su mundo a manos de los lacayos de Zero, algo que esté aprovechó para invadir sus mentes con sus Dark Matters. Ambas empezaron a atacar a Sonata y Bandana, los cuales intentaban contenerlas y hacerlas reaccionar para que volvieran a la normalidad.

-Ves Kirby, incluso ustedes son vulnerables a mi oscuridad-Dijo Zero mientras ambos miraban como sus amigos luchaban entre sí-Tu pronto te volverás mi marioneta más poderosa y es el turno de tus amigas de que sean parte de mi una vez más.

Una enorme cantidad de seres oscuros empezaron a salir de la entidad, los cuales viajaron hacia el Equipo Canterlot quienes los rodearon por completo para empezar a corromper los lentamente.

.

.

.

Los tres seres iban a disparar sus ataques para destruir al joven Guerrero Estelar, el cual apenas podía mantenerse en pie por las graves heridas. Este simplemente espero su fin a manos de los sirvientes de Zero hasta que una figura apareció frente a él y desvió los disparos de energía con su espada. Fue entonces que con su capa rodeó a ambos y los hizo desaparecer a la vista de los tres lacayos, los cuales empezaron a buscar al Guerrero Estelar.

-Estuvo cerca-Se dijo la joven antes de virar hacia el espadachín-Sonata Dusk, miembro del Equipo Melodía reasignado a la Tierra.

-Kirby, Guerrero Estelar de Clase S-Respondió con un tono serio, dejando sorprendida a la Guerrera.

-Espera, ¿te refieres al mismo Kirby que destruyó a Nightmare y a Zero hace años?-Dijo sin creerse a quien tenía en frente, teniendo un "Si" por parte de este-Realmente lamento la pérdida de Sir Meta Knight y la de tus amigos.

-Ellos aún me acompañan en mi lucha por destruir a la oscuridad-Se dijo mirando su espada y contemplado su reflejo y el de sus amigos caídos detrás de él-Por cierto, ¿que paso con tu máscara?

-Unas marionetas me acorralaron al llegar a la ciudad y se llevaron varias cosas. Mi arma láser, mi comunicador y mi máscara. Por suerte siempre tengo bien asegurado mis instrumentos médicos-Dijo, sujetando su pequeño maletín blanco con la cruz roja-Deja curar tus heridas.

Kirby no se negó y fue envuelto por una manta blanca por todo su cuerpo, muy parecido a una sábana de fantasma, y Sonata empezó a usar sus poderes curativos en él. Luego de unos segundos, el Guerrero Estelar se encontraba como nuevo para la batalla.

-Debes prepararte-Dijo Kirby.

-Lo sé. Ya nos descubrieron-Respondió la médico, tomando con fuerza su espada.

-¡Allí están, acaben con los dos!-Gritó uno de los tres de los lacayos de Zero.

El trío voló hacia el par, los cuales habían salido de su escondite ya preparados para la pelea. Sonata sintió un objeto lanzado por su compañero Kirby y sujetándolo con su mano libre, y tratándose de la máscara del antiguo Guerrero más Poderoso del Universo. Meta Knight. La joven estaba sorprendida ante tal objeto y recibiendo la confirmación de usarla por parte de Kirby. La única reacción de Sonata fue una sonrisa de alegría ante tal honor antes usar la máscara, destellando sus ojos celestes a amarillo por un momento, algo que a Kirby le recordó a su hermano mayor.

.

.

.

-Observa Kirby, observa cómo se corrompen con mi oscuridad-Dijo Zero mientras obligaba al joven Guerrero Estelar a mirarlas.

Kirby tan solo intentaba cerrar sus ojos o mirar hacia otro lado para evitar ver las nubes de Dark Matters que rodeaban a cada una de sus amigas. Fue entonces que una de las nubes empezó a resplandecer de una luz dorada hasta que estalló por completo y revelando a Linika, la cual sostenía su arco ya disparado. A Kirby se le hizo una gran sonrisa al ver a una de sus amigas libres de la oscuridad y haciendo que Zero mostrará enojo al ver como sus lacayos habían fallado.

-No se preocupen chicas-Dijo la Hylian preparando sus flechas de luz-Ya las liberaré.

-¡No será necesario!-Se escuchó el grito de Rainbow Dash en una de las acumulaciones de entes oscuros-¡Ya nos ocupamos de ello!

Linika no entendía a lo que se refería su amiga hasta que una gran espada atravesó la nube oscura, pero no siendo la única. En otra apareció una espada de hojas afiladas, en la siguiente un espejo gigante, en otra un gran martillo, la que seguía apareció una varita de gran tamaño y por último un gran ave Fenix hecho por completo de fuego apareció, y con la sacudida de sus alas ígneas destruyó a los Dark Matters que rodeaban a todo el Equipo Canterlot, las cuales tenían cada una sus Súper Habilidades.

Flame Beast, Mega Mirror, Nature Leaf, Flare Beam, Grand Hammer y Ultra Sword.

 **(Super Copy Ability Theme. KRtD)**

Las seis chicas tenían sus grandes armas que apuntaron hacia Zero.

-Escucha nos bien maldita esfera blanca de maldad. Serás la forma física de la oscuridad de todo el universo o lo que sea-Dijo Rainbow.

-Pero nosotras nos hemos enfrentado no solo una, sino a dos entes de la oscuridad-Continuó Fluttershy.

-Siendo la segunda sin la necesidad de Kirby y sus poderes-Siguió Rarity.

-Y si pudimos destruir a aquellos seres que amenazaban con la vida de nuestro planeta-Dijo Twilight.

-Un ser como tú no será problema para el Equipo más Poderoso de Todo el Universo-Terminó Sunset.

-¡EL EQUIPO CANTERLOT!-Gritaron todas juntas antes de atacar.

Rainbow salto hasta llegar frente a Zero y levantar su espada, la cual se había transformado en un sable gigante, y la dejó caer con gran fuerza, solo logrando que está rebotara por un campo de energía que rodeaba a la entidad. Este empujó a la chica con sus poderes pero se vio en peligro al notar a Applejack sobre él y como está aumentaba tres veces más el tamaño de su martillo, el cual era dorado con símbolos de estrellas y manzanas, y golpear con fuerza a su enemigo, dando el mismo resultado de su amiga cuando el arma rebotó sobre el campo de fuerza de Zero.

-Ese desgraciado lo rodea un escudo-Se quejo Rainbow al aterrizar cerca de sus amigas.

-Y es bastante fuerte y resistente-Continuo Applejack-¿Algún plan?

-Por el momento seguir atacando hasta destruir su escudo-Dijo Sunset mientras el resto asentía.

La siguiente fue Fluttershy la cual hizo crecer una gran cantidad de árboles, los cuales formaron puños en sus copas ya sin hojas y los dirigió con fuerza hacia la entidad oscura aunque su campo de energía absorbió todos los golpes de madera. Fue entonces que Zero se vio rodeado por tres grandes espejos portales dorados, convocados por Rarity, hasta que de estos empezaron a salir poderosos rayos de energía constantes los cuales parecían hacerle daño a su escudo, pero los espejos no podían resistir el poder de donde emergen y fueron los primeros en destruirse. Durante la cortina de humo de las explosiones, Linika aprovecho y disparo sus Flechas de Luz a gran velocidad para intentar hacer el suficiente daño al ente oscuro, observando varios destellos dorados a través del humo hasta que cesaron debido a que Zero corrompió las Flechas y las volvió de oscuridad, las cuales empezaron a atacar a la joven arquera que logró evadir gran parte de estas y sus explosiones.

-Bueno hecho amigas-Felicito Twilight a la modista y la Hylian mientras acumulaba energía en su varita-Hay una grieta en su campo de energía, pequeña eso si, y solo debemos darle con todo.

-Exacto-Continuo Sunset la cual convocaba a su Fénix de fuego.

Sunset dirigió a su gigantesca ave hacia Zero, mientras que Twilight lanzó la enorme esfera de energía magia de su varita y haciendo que ambas fuerzas se combinan, formando a Flame Beam.

Una ave hecha de magia pura y fuego. La criatura se estrelló contra la esfera de oscuridad con gran fuerza y poder que hicieron que la pequeña grieta se expandiera en gran parte del campo de fuerza de Zero, dando una gran felicidad al equipo al ver como sus ataques daban frutos.

Pero esa alegría se desvaneció al instante al percatarse de cómo su enemigo restauraba su escudo con su sangre, la cual provenía de una herida abierta sobre su ojo. Las chicas sabían que la batalla sería dura, muy parecida cuando se enfrentaron a Midnight, así que intentaron un nuevo ataque combinado con cada una de sus habilidades.

-Acaso no se han dado cuenta-Les interrumpió Zero-Falta una de ustedes. La más débil, la más inocente, la más patética de todas ustedes.

-Pinkie…-Susurraron todas y vieron como los Dark Matters aún rodeaban a su amiga-¡PINKIE!

Sus amigas le gritaban para que no escuchara a los entes oscuros que intentaban convencerla para poder corromper aún más su corazón, fue ese momento que Zero aprovecho para mandar a sus Dark Matters una vez más al notar como sus enemigas se encontraban sentimentalmente débiles. Cuando estos estaban a punto de rodear una vez más a las jóvenes un sombrero de copa rojo apareció donde estaba Pinkie, el cual abrió la parte superior mientras empezaba a salir una enorme estructura que rodeó a todos en el lugar, incluido a Zero, las Sirenas y a Bandana. Las chicas no sabían lo que pasaba al ver la enorme carpa sobre ellas y notaron como la niebla de oscuridad alrededor de su amiga fiestera se dispersó, mostrando a Pinkie con el mismo sombrero de copa rojo con una estrella dorada y destellante en el centro y en su mano sostenía varios globos con la forma de Dark Matter.

-Chicas, ¡Que comience el espectáculo!-Gritó Pinkie.

 **(Grand Doomer Vs Super Copy Ability Theme. KRtD)**

Sus amigas tan solo la abrazaron aún con sus lágrimas, aunque ahora era de alegría al saber que su mejor amiga había podido superar la oscuridad de Zero. Pero eso no fue todo lo que la nueva habilidad de Pinkie podría hacer y, haciendo crecer el tamaño de su sombrero, se montó sobre su nuevo cañón y empezó a disparar en diferentes direcciones lo que parecían objetos de un circo y carnavales, entre ellos un medidor de fuerza.

-¡Damas y caballeros!-Gritó Pinkie por un megáfono a la audiencia inexistente del circo-¡Hoy les presentaremos un gran espectáculo! ¡Y comenzaremos con la chica más fuerte del mundo! ¡Mi prima lejana, APPLEJACK!

-Esto, Pinkie. ¿No creo sea buena idea lo que haces?

-Solo confía y hazlo con toda la fuerza que tengas.

La vaquera tan solo suspiro mientras saltaba para hacer crecer su martillo y dejarlo caer sobre la placa de presión del medidor de fuerza. Cuando se sintió el poderoso impacto, la pieza de metal salió disparada hacia la campana, la cual se desprendió por la fuerza mientras tres brazos mecánicos salían de la parte superior y con grandes martillos, con lo cual dejó sorprendidas a sus amigas por lo que pasó. Y aún más cuando estos golpearon con gran fuerza el campo de energía de Zero y cómo lograron agrietarse tan fácilmente. El ente oscuro mostró sorpresa en su ojo antes de demostrar enojo y destruir con un rayo oscuro el medidor de fuerza.

-¡Me toca, me toca, me toca!-Dijo Rainbow brincando alrededor de la fiestera, la cual buscaba algo en su sombrero.

-No te preocupes Dashie, que tú serás nuestro Gran Final-Respondió y sacó unos globos que los lanzó hacia Fluttershy-Qué te parece amiga si nos demuestras tus habilidades en hacer globos de animales.

-Tengo una mejor idea Pinkie-Respondió mientras inflaba y hacia las formas de diferentes plantas de diseños bastante extraños para todas-¡Les presento las Plantas más peligrosas del universo!

Estas, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño y el hecho de estar hechos de globos, daban esa sensación de miedo. Pero esta sensación aumentó aún más cuando Pinkie chasqueó sus dedos para que las Plantas aumentarán su tamaño y cobrarán vida. Cada una de estas atacó con sus poderosas vainas, raíces y semillas para debilitar aún más el campo de fuerza de Zero, el cual no soportó más los ataques y creo espinas en su propia esfera de energía para atravesar a las criaturas. Las Plantas reventaron tal globo del cual eran hechos pero sus ataques fueron los suficientemente fuertes para agrietar aún más el campo de fuerza de la entidad oscura.

-¡Ya basta de juegos!-Gritó Zero de ira mientras lanzaba una onda de energía oscura, la cual afectó al Equipo.

Por desgracia Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy y Applejack habían perdido sus Súper Habilidades cuando la onda les hizo contacto, haciendo que la modista cayera dormida ante la falta de energía que consumió su poder, mientras que las otras dos se mantenían conscientes a duras penas, pero Twilight también perdió la consciencia y siendo Midnight la que ocupó su cuerpo para mantenerla a salvo ante un posible ataque de Zero.

-¡Arruinaste el acto de los Espejos de Ilusiones y el de Magia!-Gritó enojada la fiestera ante el acto del ente blanco-Eso solo nos lleva a una sola cosa. ¡EL GRAN FINAL!

Y de su sombrero empezó a sacar un enorme cañón, muy parecido a que usa para las fiestas, solo que el cañón era más alargado. Pinkie tomó a Sunset y la puso dentro de la artillería con un casco sobre su gran corona de fuego para después apuntar directamente hacia Zero.

-¡Señoras y señores, les presentamos uno de nuestros grandes actos perpetrados por la habitante de Equestria!-Presentó Pinkie a los inexistentes espectadores de la carpa-¡SUNSET SHIMMER, LA FÉNIX!

Sin dudarlo encendió la mecha del cañón para que segundos después la ex Equestre saliera disparada directo contra Zero. Sin tiempo, solo se le ocurrió una sola forma de atacarlo y era envolverse en fuego con sus grandes poderes de su Super Habilidad, formando la figura de un Fénix a su alrededor solo para impactar en una enorme bola de fuego que rodeo por completo el campo de energía de Zero. Una vez que cesó el ataque, y que Sunset cayera de forma acrobática cerca de sus amigas, pudieron contemplar como su escudo se había destruido por completo.

-¡Y para la segunda parte del final, nuestra espadachín, maestra de las grandes espadas, Rainbow Dash!-Exprso una vez más la fiestera mientras su amiga ya hacia crecer su arma.

-No lo creo, aún tengo una ventaja que les hará dudar sus movimientos-Dijo Zero mientras hacía flotar la esfera en donde yacía Kirby, solo que este no estaba-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Donde diablos esta esa bola rosa?!

-¿Te refieres a esta bola rosa?-Preguntó Pinkie al empezar a buscar en su sombrero de copa, solo para sacar a Kirby.

-Pagaras con tu insolencia-Dijo enojado el ente oscuro y lograr esquivar por poco la gran hoja de la espada de Rainbow.

-Rayos, estuvo cerca-Se quejo Rainbow antes de aterrizar a un lado de Pinkie-Hay que mantenerlo quieto para poder darle un golpe justo en su ojo con conjuntivitis. ¿Algún plan?

-Claro que sí-Respondió y sacó un blanco de madera que lanzó como frisbee hacia Zero.

Este tan solo esquivo el objeto en cuestión y quedar atrapado por el blanco que, al llegar detrás de él, aumentó su tamaño al de la entidad oscura y mantenerlo sujetado con unas cuerdas que pasaron por todo su esférico cuerpo. Fue en ese momento que Pinkie le dio una pequeña daga a Kirby, la cual sacó de su sombrero, y este cambio a Sword y a Ultra Sword para lanzarse con Rainbow hacia el inmóvil Zero, el cual intentaba por todos los medios liberarse sin éxito alguno.

Cuando ambos espadachines llegaron frente a Zero empezaron a atacarlo con una sucesión de espadas gigantes de todo tipos, como sables, Espadas Kendo, Galaxia, Cuchillos de Cocineros, hasta terminar con un par de espadas de enorme tamaño que al caer, en forma de "X", en su ojo, este salió de su cuerpo mientras lentamente empezaba a expulsar sangre a todas partes. Luego de unos minutos de sufrimiento, Zero explotó en líquido Carmesí por todos lados mientras su cuerpo caía estrepitosamente hacia el suelo de forma inerte.

-¡Si, lo logramos!-Gritó y saltó la fiestera de alegría.

-Pinkie… tu sombrero. Está desapareciendo-Dijo Rainbow al ver como el objeto sobre la cabeza de su amiga se deshacía lentamente en polvo estelar.

-Oh, bueno. Era de esperarse, es mi primera vez usando una Súper Habilidad-Se dijo antes de que el sombrero de copa desapareciera por completo y perdiera la consciencia cayendo hacia atrás.

Kirby salto hacia su amiga para detener la caída de esta y evitar que se hiciera más daño. Mientras que Rainbow empezaba a repartir los MaxiTomate a cada una de sus compañeras y viendo como Adagio y Aria volvían a la normalidad, siendo Sonata la que atendía las heridas de los cuatro. Hasta que fue el turno de Pinkie.

-Puede de que Ultra Sword sea la Habilidad más poderosa de Kirby.

-Puede de que yo haya sido la primera en descubrirla.

-Y que Monster Flame sea la más poderosa de entre todas nosotras.

-Pero tu eres la más poderosa entre todas nosotras al demostrar en no rendirte Pinkie-Dijeron todas sus amigas, siendo Kirby quien le daba el MaxiTomate para que lentamente recobrara la consciencia.

-Que emotivo-Se escuchó una voz por el lugar-Lamento que esto tenga que acabar ahora.

Todos viraron hacia el cadáver de Zero y ver algo impensable. El esférico cuerpo se elevaba, siendo el agujero puesto en la parte superior y como este le aparecía una bandita gigante para cubrirlo al igual que una aureola dorada sobre este, un par de alas se formaron a los lados y terminaban en plumas rojas como la sangre, lentamente se formaba una enorme vaina espinosa verde en la parte inferior y dar paso a lo que ninguno de los presentes quería ver, el gran ojo carmesí se abría para el infundir el miedo de todos.

-¡ESTO AÚN NO HA ACABADO!

Zero Two agitó con fuerza sus alas mientras sus plumas ensangrentadas caían frente a él, solo para formar a siete figuras muy familiares para el Equipo Canterlot. Se trataban de ellas mismas solo que su cuerpo tenía un tono carmesí y sus ojos detellaban en un color amarillo sin pupila alguna. Cada una de estas empezaba a formar armas similares a sus homólogas, a excepción de Sunset que emanaba fuego de su cabeza y manos, al igual que las chicas originales que prepararon sus respectivas habilidades que, a pesar de consumir previamente un MaxiTomate, no pudieron activar las versiones poderosas de estas debido a que sus cuerpos no podrán soportar el aumente de energía una vez más.

-Destruyanlas, yo me haré cargo de Kirby-Ordeno Zero, a lo que sus marionetas asintieron antes de salir corriendo hacia sus enemigas, mientras él iba hacia su enemigo el cual estaba junto a las Sirenas y Bandana-Es momento de acabar con esto.

.

.

.

Kirby y Sonata finalmente, luego de una difícil batalla, le dieron fin a la última marioneta creada por Zero el cual fue partido por la mitad antes de explotar. Ambos Guerreros se dispusieron a descansar un momento antes de seguir con su cometido, mientras tanto Sonata empezaba a curar las heridas de los dos mediante sus implementos médicos y poderes curativos.

-Por cierto-Dijo Kirby-¿Habrás visto aquel sujeto con el que luchaba antes de que llegarás?

-¿Quién?

-Kir...by-Escucharon a alguien cerca de ellos-Ayudame.

Al localizar de quién se trataba, quedaron impactados al encontrar el Nexus Warrior rodeado por una enorme cantidad de Dark Matters por todo su cuerpo que intentaban entrar a la fuerza. Este le pidió a los Guerreros Estelares que acabarán con su vida para detener el dolor que estaba experimentando debido a la oscuridad, pero ambos estaban congelados del miedo con tal solo ver su espantoso estado. Cuando intentaron reaccionar, fue demasiado tarde para Titi que fue poseído por todos los Dark Matters.

Hubo un silencio total por todo el lugar hasta ser interrumpida por la risa maniática del Nexus Warrior, mientras su cuerpo se deformaba en diferentes criaturas y demonios, al igual que armamento como espadas y cañoneshasta que se detuvo por completo.

-Un CambiaFormas-Dijo Titi, siendo su voz distorsionada por diferentes voces-Alguien interesante que destruirá al Guerrero más Poderoso del Universo.

Lentamente sus manos empezaban a cambiar a una gran espada con una filosa y resistente hoja, mientras que en la otra se formaba un escudo que se veía muy resistente. Y no era para más ya que se trataban de la Goron Sword y el Hylian Shield, objetos que eran, son y serán usados por las reencarnaciones de los héroes de Hyrule. El poseído se lanzó a gran velocidad, a pesar de la gran espada, y dar un poderoso corte con su arma, la cual fue fácilmente esquivada por los Guerreros Estelares los cuales intentaron atacar por flancos diferentes para dar el mayor daño posible.

De forma lamentable sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando un par de escudos fueron creados por su cuerpo para detener el ataque de sus enemigos, los cuales rebotaron con sus armas algo que aprovecho el Nexus Warrior para dar una nueva cortada. Ambos lograron evadir el ataque mortal impulsando se hacía atrás, Sonata con sus alas de murciélago y Kirby escupiendo aire, siendo la Sirena la que sufrió una leve herida en su vientre que cicatrizo de inmediato al aplicar sus poderes curativos sobre ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, lo estoy-Respondio Sonata ya terminando su cicatrización-Hay que estar más alerta y poder encontrar un punto ciego.

-Creo que tengo una idea, pero deberás distraerlo-Dijo Kirby antes de saltar hacía unos escombros.

-Yo me encargo.

La Guerrera Estelar acomodo su máscara para correr directamente hacia el Nexus Warrior, el cual ya la estaba esperando. Titi dio una nueva cortada, haciendo que Sonata se inclinará y raspara el suelo con sus rodillas para esquivar el ataque, y lograr un golpe seguro hacia su enemigo. Por desgracia, una nueva espada se había creado en el cuerpo del poseído el cual atacó de forma vertical directamente hacia la Sirena la cual intento detener el gran arma con su propia espada.

Fue entonces que Kirby salió debajo de la tierra detrás del Nexus Warrior, el cual intento caer un caparazón hecho del Hylian Shield para contrarrestar el ataque. Pero todo esto era parte del plan ya que, debido a que su cuerpo no puede crear muchos objetos a la vez, las espadas con las que se enfrentaba Sonata desaparecieron y le dieron una nueva oportunidad de atravesar con su espada el cuerpo descubierto de su enemigo. Debido a este, los escudos desaparecieron y dándole la oportunidad a Kirby de atacar, atravesando su espada sagrada el cuerpo del Nexus Warrior.

Cuando sacaron sus espadas, una enorme cantidad de Dark Matters empezaron a salir de su cuerpo, los cuales explotaban gracias a la espada de Kirby. El poseído empezó a retroceder unos metros mientras lentamente sus dos graves heridas de cerraban gracias a los pocos Dark Matters que quedaban en su cuerpo, los cuales empezaron a forzar a su cuerpo a crear algo mucho más grande y poderoso para acabar con los dos Guerreros Estelares.

.

.

.

Rainbow atravesó con su espada a su clon carmesí y elevó su espada para partirla por la mitad, lo cual no serviría cuando se regenera uno vez más. Esto pasaba con cada una de las chicas del Equipo Canterlot, no importaba si era aplastar, cortar, atravesar, quemar o electrocutar, sus clones hechas con la sangre Zero se regeneraban a gran velocidad. Pero el problema más grave fue cuando Zero logró vencer al Equipo Melodía y a Bandana, dejando a él y a Kirby solos para su enfrentamiento, el cual se desarrollaría en las nubes donde mando a volar al Guerrero Estelar.

Debido al grito de sorpresa de Kirby dio al ser enviado al cielo, varias de las chicas fueron distraída entre ellas Twilight, la cual se vio envuelta por su yo de sangre y que entraba por las varias heridas que poseía. Una vez que entro por completo, la criatura Carmesí empezó a controlar su nuevo cuerpo y atacar a sus amigas. Aunque, luego del primer ataque con una esfera de energía de Beam, Twilight se detuvo por completo dejando confusas a sus amigas y a las homólogas de estas.

-¿Quién te crees que eres tú, copia barata, al usar el cuerpo que por derecho es MÍO?-Grito Twilight cambiando su rostro a uno completamente negro, gracias a una especie de sustancia líquida, con ojos blancos sin pupila y una enorme mandíbula que mostraban unos filosos colmillos y la clon salía de su cuerpo de forma forzosa por la enorme cantidad de poder que emanaba la demonio.

Sus amigas no podían creer que nuevamente se encontraban frente a frente a aquella ser que casi le cuesta la vida a la Princesa de la Amistad de Equestria.

Midnight Sparkle había vuelto, y su figura había cambiado de forma drástica. Sus brazos y piernas se habían alargado, al igual que sus manos se transformaron en filosas garras. Su torso también se había largado, pero en su espalda se habían desarrollado cuatro extremidades, dos a cada lado, con filosas puntas. Su rostro en tanto seguía siendo el mismo, junto a un cuerno disparejo que salía de su frente.

Sus amigas estaban en shock ante una nueva transformación por la que Twilight sufría por la demonio, esto también afecto a sus versiones carmesí que veían con miedo a la criatura de por lo menos dos metros de alto, pero no para Rainbow. La clon de sangre fue la primera en atacar a Midnight con su espada, pero la demonio se adelantó y la partió a la mitad con su poderosa garra, aunque esto era inútil cuando la chica carmesí empezó a regenerarse unos pasos detrás de ella y quien intento atacar nuevamente, hasta detenerse por completo al ver el objeto que poseía la demonio en su garra.

Se trataba de un corazon que aún latía, su corazón. Intento correr todo lo que podía para recuperarlo, pero Midnight lo aplastó con toda la fuerza que tenía hasta no dejar nada de este y como todas contemplaban a la clon deshaciéndose en un gran charco de sangre.

-¿Quién sigue?-Dijo la demonio y mirando a las versiones carmesí, siendo Fluttershy en salir corriendo del lugar-Es más divertido cuando corren.

Midnight convocó sus alas, las cuales eran de murciélago de gran tamaño, y empezó a perseguir a la clon la cual, por desgracia de ella, tropezó con un arbusto de las cercanías. Cuando intento retomar su carrera, sintió la presencia de la demonio detrás de ella y siendo su única expresión la de súplica, como expresaba su rostro y movimientos de brazos, pero nada de esto sirvió cuando la demonio atacó con sus filosas garras para arrancar su corazón y destruirlo, junto con la Fluttershy carmesí que se deshacía.

La siguiente homóloga de sangre en actuar fue Sunset, quien llegó a estar detrás de Midnight para lanzar una poderosa llamarada de fuego de sus manos, rodeando por completo a su enemiga y creyendo que había ganado, aunque su confianza se desvanecío cuando la demonio atravesó su cuerpo con su garra, en donde sostenía el corazón de la clon y lo reventaba con su gran fuerza. Sin previo aviso, el resto de las tres clones rodearon a la demonio e intentaron atacar a la vez, pero las patas afiladas de la espalda de Midnight atravesaron a sus enemigas, siendo en la punta de estas el corazón de cada una que empezaban a dejar de latir.

Cuando el resto del Equipo Canterlot se logro recuperar del shock por lo ocurrido, se prepararon para luchar una vez más contra la demonio y la cual se dio cuenta de esto yendo directamente hacia ellas. Pero no esperaban que Midnight se detuviera a unos pasos frente al grupo, arrodillándose y mostrando una expresión de tristeza.

-Lo siento, pero no me quedo de otra-Dijo Midnight mientras lloraba-Para poder destruir a esa cosa que entro en el cuerpo de Twilight, me vi forzada a poseerla por completo. Nunca fue mi intención volver después de todo lo que le hice a la Princesa.

-Dice la verdad-Interrumpio Sonata, sosteniendo la herida del torso-Desde lo ocurrido hace semanas, ella a recapacitado por lo que hizo e intenta eliminar ese instinto demoníaco que posee.

-No sé cuánto tiempo podré controlarlo, pero quiero ayudar a Kirby en todo lo necesario para derrotar a Zero.

-Si es verdad lo que dices. De que te arrepientes por lo que hiciste en el pasado y que intentas reivindicarte por tus actos malévolos. Ten esto y ayuda a Kirby-Dijo Bandana lastimado, registrando su pañuelo y lanzarle una Miracle Fruit-Entregasela a Kirby, él sabrá que hacer.

Midnight asintió, el Waddle Dee le lanzó la fruta que, al ser un objeto de luz pura, empezó a lastimar la garra de la demonio, pero eso no le importó y empezó a ascender hacia la batalla entre el Guerrero Estelar y la Oscuridad del Universo.

-Espera-Interrumpio Sunset-¿Que pasará con Twilight? ¿Dejarás su cuerpo una vez ayudes a Kirby?

-Ella estará bien. Solo díganle que ya no se debe preocupar por mi nunca más-Fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse entre las nubes.

-Jamas creí decir esto, pero… ¡BUENA SUERTE MIDNIGHT!-Grito Rainbow al cielo, al igual que el resto de sus amigas.

.

.

.

Kirby salió volando hacia una pared de nubes, la cual era igual de duras que una de ladrillos, debido a un fuerte golpe eléctrico provocado por Zero.

-¿Que te sucede, acaso no puedes vencerme? ¿Necesitas la ayuda de tus amigos? Ellos ya no están aquí. Mis marionetas ya debieron acabar con todos.

-En eso te equivocas-Interrumpio Midnight-¡Kirby, tus amigos te envían un regalo!

La demonio lanzó la Miracle Fruit hacia el Guerrero Estelar, siendo su viaje através de las alas de Zero que sintió como la energía pura del objeto lo quemaba, hasta llegar frente a él. Cuando contempló mejor la fruta, Kirby la sostuvo y explotó en un brillo dorado que lo rodeo por completo, obteniendo una vez más una de sus transformaciones más poderosas.

Hypernova.

 **(Hypernova Theme. KTD)**

Kirby, el cual tenía una tono de diferentes colores y el amarillo era quien destacaba más, se preparó para un nuevo asalto contra Zero Two, el cual se había recuperado del ardor producido por la Miracle Fruit. El ente oscuro no mostró expresión alguna ante el cambio de su enemigo mortal y solo se dispuso a agitar sus alas para así enviar su sangre que cambiaron de forma a diferentes armas con las que impactarian directamente al Guerrero Estelar.

Fue entonces que Kirby abrió su boca y de esta apareció un poderoso tornado que empezó a absorber todo a su alrededor, e incluso haciendo que Zero Two y Midnight tuvieran que retroceder bastante lejos al sentir que eran arrastrado por el agujero negro que se había formado al interior de la bola rosa.

Una vez que no quedo nada, incluyendo las nubes del cielo frente a él, Kirby lanzó la gran estrella que formó con todo lo que trago en dirección hacia Zero, el cual no mostró emoción alguna ante el ataque de su enemigo, ya que formó un escudo de energía delante de él que podría aguantar el impacto. Aunque Midnight no opinaba lo mismo.

-¿Que planeabas hacer Ojon?-Dijo Midnight antes de sujetar la aureola dorada sobre Zero con sus garras y destruirla de un solo apretón.

Esto provocó que un gran dolor al ente oscuro, provocando que liberara su cola de espina hacia adelante justo para que el gran proyectil estelar impactará directamente. Cuando ocurrió el impacto, la cola de Zero desapareció mientras de su cuerpo irradiaba una poderosa luz que salía de las grietas que se formaban a su alrededor. Midnight se alejó de él para estar junto a Kirby y protegerse mutuamente ante la poderosa explosión del ente oscuro que despejó todo el cielo.

Una vez pasado el momento, Kirby observó el aspecto de Midnight pero en vez de sorprenderse o asustarse, este tan solo le ofreció una gran sonrisa con un agradable saludo. La demonio le devolvió el saludo mientras un corazón se formaba en su garra izquierda, mientras con la derecha lo atravesaba y la sangre empezaba a diluirse de su cuerpo, preocupando al Guerrero Estelar.

-No te preocupes-Dijo Midnight mientras volvía a su estado original-Solo quería liberar a Twilight de la oscuridad que volvió a invadir la… y creo que es mi turno.

.

.

.

El Nexus Warrior cambio una vez más, a una gran criatura muy parecida a un lobo de pelaje carmesí que ambos Guerreros Estelares reconocían. Se trataba de Chilly Doy, el demonio del fuego, el mismo ser que Meta Knight y Kirby se enfrentaron en el pasado había regresado.

Sonata y Kirby lograron esquivar la poderosa llamarada de fuego, la cual era de un color violeta oscuro, solo para el demonio corriera a gran velocidad para estar detrás del Guerrero Estelar y atacar con sus poderosas garras. El espadachín intento impulsarse hacia cualquier dirección para evitar o contraatacar, pero le era inútil hacerlo y decidió que sólo debía recibir ese mortal ataque, algo que su compañera no acepto. Cuando Sonata aterrizó, se percató de lo ocurrido y, convocando sus alas, viajo lo más rápido posible para sujetar a Kirby con sus brazos y lograr evitar el ataque del demonio, o casi.

-Maldicion-Se quejó en susurro la joven mientras conprimia el lugar donde antes yacía su ala izquierda.

-Lo siento, perdiste una de tus alas por salvarme-Se disculpo Kirby ante lo ocurrido a su compañera.

-No te preocupes por eso-Dijo y su ala desapareció-Vuelven a crecer, aunque lleva bastante tiempo. ¿Algún plan?

-Sus movimientos son muy rápidos, al igual que sus ataques y tal parece que yo soy su blanco. Lo mantendré distraído mientras intentas darle la espalda para darle un ataque seguro.

Sonata asintió y espero a que Kirby se lanzará al ataque para comenzar con el Plan y, al hacerlo, tanto el Guerrero Estelar como el demonio se lanzaron al ataque mutuamente mientras chocaban espada con garras, mientras la joven iba rodeando el campo de batalla viajando por los escombros de la ciudad de forma cautelosa. Pero, durante su trayecto, se percató como una gran horda de seres poseídos iban a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

-El plan tendrá que retrasarse unos momentos-Se dijo antes de preparar su espada y acomodar su máscara para luego lanzarse al ataque.

.

.

.

-Lo único que te pido Kirby es que la cuides el tiempo que te queda en este mundo antes de volver a tu hogar. Por favor-Le suplico la demonio al Guerrero Estelar, el cual asintió con una sonrisa y levantando su brazo-Gracias pequeño.

Cuando Midnight intentaba abandonar el cuerpo de Twilight, tanto ella como Kirby pudieron sentir una débil pero reconocible presencia oscura detrás de ellos. Al virar, se encontraron con el ojo de Zero el cual lleno de escalofríos a la demonio, al saber que ese ser logró sobrevivir a un ataque como ese, y con enojo a la bola rosa, el cual no podía creer que su enemigo mortal seguía con vida despues de ese devastador ataque.

-Maldito seas Kirby, no esperaba esa nueva transformación tuya, pero siempre estoy preparado-Dijo Zero mientras empezaba a convocar siete fuegos oscuros a su alrededor-Y esta vez, yo seré quién venza.

Las llamas empezaron a transformarse en las almas corrompidas de Sunset y sus amigas, esto debido sus formas erráticas, la aura oscura que las rodeaba y los ojos rojos que destellan. Cada una de estas viajo hacia el interior de Zero, aumentando su poder poco a poco por cada alma que absorbía hasta que empezó a destellar en una poderosa luz oscura que rodeo a Kirby y Midnight. Cuando recuperaron la visión, se percataron que se encontraban en una zona completamente oscura y podían ver el ojo rojo de Zero a metros frente a ellos.

Fue entonces que el tamaño de Zero empezó a aumentar rápidamente mientras se escuchaba un latido dentro de él, al igual de como empezaba a formar un nuevo cuerpo a su alrededor. Completamente oscuro con un par de garras huesudas que emergieron de su cuerpo, un par de patas de ave rapaz en donde se podía notar la sangre que circulaban por estas, junto con un par de alas de plumas oscuras emergieron de su espalda. Hasta que finalmente sus ojos rojos hicieron a aparición, cinco en total que formaban un semicírculo y debajo de estos un gran ojo, todos mirando en diferentes direcciones de forma erráticas hasta concentrar su vista en Kirby y Midnight, siendo está última en shock ante la transformación del ente oscuro..

-Kirby-Dijo el ente oscuro con furia-Una vez más me has obligado a liberar todo mi poder, pero esta vez no cometere los mismos errores de nuestro anterior encuentro. Ya que, esta vez, verás el final de este miserable planeta mientras tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

El joven Guerrero Estelar no iba aceptar tal cosa y empezó a absorber todo a su alrededor, lamentablemente la nada estaba a su alrededor. Sin perder más tiempo, Zero empezó a acumular energía en sus garras, una enorme esfera de energía oscura que se hacía cada vez más y más grande con el tiempo que pasaba. Kirby intento absorber el ataque que Zero formaba, aunque era inútil a pesar de sus poderes de Hypernova. Pero había alguien que no toleraría esto.

-Midnight-Se escucho la voz de Twilight en la cabeza de la demonio-Debes de usar tu Super Habilidad.

-¡¿QUE?! ¿Estas loca? Si lo hago, tu cuerpo se corrompera de forma permanente, incluso tu mente podría volverse loca por el poder de la oscuridad.

-Pero si no lo haces, toda la Tierra será destruida por Zero.

-Eres fuerte, pero ¿lo suficiente para vencer a Zero? No lo creo.

-¿Quién dijo que te enfrentarás a Zero? Tus ataques irán a Kirby para que puedas devolverlos con mayor fuerza contra Zero. Es mejor y único plan que se me ocurre.

-Si tú lo dices, lo haré-Fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a acumular la energía en su cuerpo-Luz y Oscuridad. Bien y Mal. Armonía y Caos. Ambos elementos deben equilibrarse para el máximo poder.

Rápidamente el sombrero rojo y naranja con estampado de estrellas se formó sobre su cabeza junto a su varita dorada, solo para que este cambiará a los colores violeta y rosa oscuro mientras la varita se opacaba hasta la esfera azulada fuera completamente negra.

Flare Darkness había regresado.

-¡KIRBY!-Grito la demonio mientras la esfera de energía blanca y negra se acumulaba en su varita-¡Tragate esto y dale justo entre los ojos a ese malnacido de Zero!

El joven Guerrero Estelar abrió su boca para empezar a absorber el gran poder, el cual se purificaba durante su viaje en el enorme tornado, hasta dejar a Kirby como un enorme globo de agua listo para reventar, en vez de eso ocurrió algo increíble para la demonio. Cuando Kirby disparo el ataque acumulado en su cuerpo, este se volvió una enorme estrella que impacto en el cuerpo de Zero y destruyendo la mitad derecha, al igual que deshacer el ataque destructor de mundos de este.

Kirby se alegró al ver que había funcionado la idea de su amiga demonio y la saludo, aunque al voltear se fijó como el brazo izquierdo de Midnight se volvía un poco más grande y terminaba en una monstruosa garra. El Guerrero Estelar se preocupó por lo que le aosaba a su amiga e intento ir a ayudarla de alguna manera.

-¡NO VENGAS!-Gritó Midnight, mirando fijamente a Kirby y como su rostro mostraba la tristeza y el dolor que sufría-¡Debes de acabar con Zero y salvar este planeta!

-Twi… Light-Intento decir el nombre su amiga mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¡Ella estará bien, te lo prometo!-Contestó, volviendo a acumular energía en su varita-¡Tan solo acaba con él!

Kirby se limpio y asintió de forma seria, empezando a absorber una vez más la poderosa energía que la demonio. Una vez que terminó, volvió a disparar la gigantesca estrella hacia Zero el cual intento detener el proyectil con sus garras, sin éxito alguno cuando destruyó su mitad izquierda de su cuerpo y dejando solo sus extremidades flotando alrededor de su ojo, exactamente sus alas y garras inferiores, en un estado de mareo.

-Un golpe más y podremos acabarlo-Se dijo Midnight, mientras su rostro empezaba a desfigurar se para cambiar a uno con grandes fauces y ojos blancos-Debes de resistir a tus instintos... Debes ayudar a Kirby… Concentrate.

La demonio volvió a acumular la energía con su varita, aunque esto no fue necesario cuando su objeto fue destruido por la garra que se había formado y empezó a acumular el poder sobre ella con ambos brazos.

-¡Muere bola rosa!-Gritó mientras lanzaba el gran ataque hacia Kirby.

El joven Guerrero Estelar pudo contemplar, momentos antes, la transformación completa de su amiga a un demonio por completo y empezó a absorber la energía en su interior, mientras las lágrimas de tristeza emergían de sus ojos al saber que Twilight correría un gran peligro debido a lo que se había convertido, o eso creyó él.

Cuando terminó de succionar la energía, pudo observar el momento exacto en que Midnight se separaba del cuerpo de Twilight, siendo está última que recuperó su forma normal y la consciencia logrando convocar sus alas a tiempo. La chica no podía creer que la demonio que comenzó con la que arruinó toda su vida, la que le dio un verdadero sentido a la amistad e incluso considerarla parte de su propia familia, se corrompia por sus instintos demoníacos que la dominaban.

-¡KIRBY!-Gritó Midnight intentando mantener controlada todo lo que podía-¡Hazme el favor de acabar con ese malnacido de Zero!... Y Twilight, lo lamento. Pero, si quiero mantenerte a salvo, debo alejarme de ti para siempre. Sé que no quieres que me vaya y espero que entiendas mi desición.

-Lo entiendo. Cuídate… hermana-Fue lo último que dijo la chica, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de su rostro, observando como la forma espectral de Midnight se alejaba hasta perderla de vista-Vamos Kirby, debemos de acabar con Zero.

El Guerrero Estelar asintió y Twilight tomo entre sus brazos a la bola amarilla, volando a gran velocidad hacia Zero el cual aún no se recuperaba del ataque anterior. Una vez que la entidad de la oscuridad logró recuperarse, observó con miedo a Kirby frente a él a unos pocos centímetros, el cual lo miraba de forma amenazante al igual que la joven integrante del Equipo Canterlot.

-¡Esto es por Midnight y que la obligaras a que se volviera un demonio incontrolable!-Gritó con ira Twilight mientras sujetaba a su pequeño y poderoso amigo frente a ella con los brazos estirados-¡AHORA KIRBY!

El Guerrero Estelar lanzó la poderosa onda de energía directamente hacia Zero, el cual se desintegraba lentamente hasta no quedar nada de él, no sin antes explotar en un inmensa luz que afecto a ambos.

.

.

.

-Kirby-Dijo Twilight levantándose de golpe, hasta sentir un fuerte mareo en su cabeza que obligó a sujetarla y tumbarse una vez más al suelo.

-No debiste haber hecho eso, acabas de recuperarte de la batalla y tu cuerpo necesita descansar más-Explico Linika, quién empezo a usar sus poderes curativos para evitar una fatiga en su amiga.

-¿Que sucedió?

-Tu y Kirby pudieron darle fin a Zero. Ambos empezaron a caer a gran velocidad luego de que este explotará en una enorme luz que iluminó por completo el cielo-Respondio la joven Hylian mientras terminaba de usar su magia y ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse-Por suerte Rainbow y Fluttershy frenaron la mortal caída de ambos.

-"Entonces lo de Midnight si fue real, ella realmente se fue"-Penso Twilight mientras las lágrimas salían de su rostro.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, es solo que finalmente todo esto a terminado-Contesto con una sonrisa falsa y secaba sus lágrimas.

Cuando el resto de sus amigas se percataron de que Twilight había despertado fueron inmediatamente a rodearla con un abrazo. Luego de ese momento de felicidad, era el momento de decir adiós al Equipo Melodía de la otra dimensión.

-Fue un gusto haberlas conocido y luchar a su lado contra la oscuridad-Dijo Adagio quién se despedía con un apretón de manos con Sunset-Espero que nuestro siguiente encuentro no tenga relación con un nuevo combate contra la fuerzas del mal.

-Igualmente y les agradecemos por toda la ayuda que nos ofrecieron.

-Tambien a ustedes dos, habitantes de Dreamland-Dijo Aria quien se despedía de Bandana.

-A pesar del inconveniente, fue necesaria su ayuda para derrotar a Zero de una buena vez y para siempre.

-¡Poyo!

-No recordaba como era el rostro de un Guerrero Estelar desde nuestra estadía en la Tierra. Nos recuerdas a nuestro padre, joven Kirby.

-Fue un gusto conocer a mí yo exacto, después de tanto tiempo-Dijo Sunset con una sonrisa a su homóloga científica.

-Igualmente y siento mucho el disparo de hace rato. Si quieres te puedo deber un favor por lo ocurrido.

-Que te parece cobrarlo ahora mismo-Dijo mientras sacaba una Blaster de su bata y le apuntaba a poco centímetros de su frente, y aún conservando la sonrisa.

-Espera, yo no tengo células regenerativas como tú. Yo soy más centrada en la robótica e Inteligencia Artificial, por qué crees que mi brazo izquierdo es mecánico-Dijo con rapidez, apartando el arma de su cabeza y, luego, mostrar su brazo.

-Vaya, una diferencia por las dimensiones nos hizo cambiar nuestro rumbo por la ciencia. Pero creo saber cómo puedes pagarme, aunque será cuando perfeccione los viajes dimensionales. Conozco una amiga que me ayudara con eso-Contesto mientras se reía de forma maliciosa a bajo volumen, asustando a su otra yo.

Sunset dio el aviso que abriría una vez más el portal hacia la dimensión de sus visitantes, siendo estos los que se despidieron una última vez de sus nuevos amigos. Ya cuando la científica disparo el Cañón de Brechas Interdimensionales, el Equipo Melodía dio un salto hacia el portal que se había formado para después cerrarse de golpe por parte de Sunset.

-De acuerdo, espero que esto funcione-Se dijo mientras apretaba unos botones de la mochila del cañón y miraba a sus amigos-¡Alejense lo más que puedan, esto va a ser peligroso!

La pelifuego aseguró bien sus pies en la tierra y accionó una vez más el dispositivo para que disparará el rayo, de color rojo, que impacto el mismo lugar donde abrió antes el portal. Solo que, esta vez, se había formado una remolino que empezaba a absorber todo a su paso, desde rocas a árboles cercanos, aunque lo más importante paso luego.

Varias esferas pequeñas de energía de color azul empezaron a llegar y ser absorbidos por el remolino de energía. Estas esferas se trataban de diferentes brechas cerradas a otras dimensiones que sus visitantes ya habían aparecido en esta dimensión, y otras nuevas que nunca antes habían visto.

Luego de los diez minutos más largos que todos habían presenciado, el CBI se había quedado sin energía y justo a tiempo para absorber la última brecha dimensional de la Tierra. Sunset cayó al suelo, llamando la atención de preocupación a todos, que fueron de inmediato hacia ella para verificar su estado y siendo está quién les contesto con una sonrisa y el pulgar arriba.

-Finalmente a terminado, la Tierra está a salvo.

Pero el momento de alegría que querían tener todas estaba a punto de terminar cuando la mochila del cañón empezó a emanar una luz azulada y como éste aumentaba su tamaño a cada momento, dando como resultado que estaba punto de explotar. Sunset iba asacarse la mochila para usarse ella misma como escudo para todas, ya que sobreviviría gracias a su regeneración acelerada. Pero ella, ni sus amigas, esperaban que Kirby empezará a absorber al CBI con gran fuerza hasta tenerlo en su interior y que este explotará.

Debido a la explosión, Kirby aumentó un poco su tamaño unos momentos antes de volver a la normalidad y que de su boca empezará a emanar el humo negro. La reacción de todas fue la sorpresa por lo ocurrido, a excepción de Sunset quien empezó a reírse sin motivo alguno, siguiéndole Pinkie y contagiando al resto que tampoco entendían el por qué se reían.

.

.

.

 **Una semana después…**

Toda Canterlot High, al igual que algunos ciudadanos, se encontraban en la zona trasera de la escuela y con caras de tristeza una vez que el Halberd había aterrizado para un único motivo.

Llevarse devuelta a su hogar a Kirby y Bandana.

Esto en especial afecto a Sunset y sus amigas sino que también a los habitantes visitantes de Dreamland. Pero la fecha había llegado y nadie estaba preparado para la despedida. Meta Knight descendió de la nave con Sword y Blade, al igual que Adagio y Aria, las cuales tenían su vestimenta formal junto con su máscara, e inesperadamente a Taranza quien fue de inmediato con Bandana la cual perecia estar llorando.

Cuando el caballero llegó frente al grupo, las jóvenes guerreras se inclinaron en forma de respeto, siendo este quién les devolvió el saludo de la misma forma.

-Estos tres meses habrán sido los más difíciles, extraños y, por qué no, entretenidos que ustedes, Equipo Canterlot, hayan tenido la oportunidad de vivir. Y por sus rostros, está claro que no querían que llegara este día.

-Así es, Sir Meta Knight-Confirmo Sunset.

-Es por eso, que quiero darles mis más sinceras disculpas a ustedes-Dijo mientras se inclinaba, apoyando sus manos en el suelo y sin mirarlas de frente.

-¿Que?-Dijeron y no solo ellas sino que también todos en el lugar.

-No tan solo cuando las conocí a todas en persona por primera vez, sino que también cuando descubrí quienes eran, siempre creí que no podrían asumir el cargo de Agentes Estelares. Pero me equivoque-Explico mientras se levantaba y las miraba de frente-Por eso, les tengo un regalo para ustedes como una forma de disculparme. Sword, Blade, entregenlo por favor.

Ambos caballeros asintieron y, de sus espaldas, sacaron un par de cofres pequeños que abrieron para revelar ocho insignias en forma de estrella, muy parecida a las que ellas tenían con enterioridad entregadas por Shroob Knight, solo que estás eran plateadas en vez de doradas. Todas estaban dudosas ante el regalo de Sir Meta Knight aunque lo aceptaron con gusto y, como las anteriores placas que ya usaban, desaparecieron al ser puestas en su ropa.

-Con estas nuevas insignias se les ha revocado el cargo de Agentes Estelares-Explico Meta Knight, dejando sorprendidas al grupo-Para dar paso a un rango mucho mayor. Ser miembros oficiales de la Armada Galáctica de los Guerreros Estelares y, con ello, darles una vía rápida a que se conviertan en futuras Guerras Estelares.

-¿En serio?-Exclamo la joven espadachín de pelo multicolor.

-Una vez que logren graduarse de Preparatoria y ser mayor de edad, podrán entrar a formar parte de la Armada Galáctica-A lo que Rainbow se le fue la sonrisa, de rodillas y lamentarse que deberá estar dos años más en la escuela para lograr su sueño.

Mientras sus amigas la consolaban, o intentaban aguantar sus risas, Meta Knight se acercó a Linika quién interrumpió sus risas para mirar de frente al caballero, inclinando su cabeza.

-Joven Linika Sharpeknife. Durante tu estancia en la Tierra has demostrado el por qué por tus venas corre la sangre de la valerosa dinastía de héroes que han protegido Hyrule desde sus inicios. Vuestros ancestros y futuros descendientes estarán muy orgullosa al saber cómo has ayudado en combatir la oscuridad lejos de tu hogar.

-Gracias, Sir Meta Knight-Agradecio la Hylian, inclinándose en forma de respeto.

El Guerrero Estelar acepto y se dirigió hacia Bandana, quién lo miraba fijamente y seriamente junto a una pose firme, al igual que teniendo a Taranza al lado y sujetando su mano izquierda.

-Mi joven aprendiz. Cuando te conocí la primera vez, solo eras un simple Waddle Dee de los tantos que servían fielmente a su Majestad el Rey Dedede. Pero yo sabía que había algo grande en tu interior, y luego de tantos años de observación, entrenamiento y ver cómo has progresado. Puedo decir sin equivocarme, de que eres digno de llamarte un Guerrero Estelar-Expreso el Caballero, sacando de su capa una máscara muy parecida a la suya, solo que esta tenía una franja recta como visor.

El Waddle Dee estaba sorprendido ante el presente de su maestro, pero empezó recordar el por qué decidió aceptar en un principio el arduo y difícil entrenamiento que Meta Knight le había impuesto hace años. Y fue por una única razón.

-Lo siento maestro, pero mi deber es servir, cuidar y proteger a su Majestad Dedede y, con ello, a toda Dreamland y Pop Star.

-Entendido Bandana-Dijo, guardando la máscara dentro de su capa-Y respeto tu decisión, pero tú sabes que la oferta sigue en pie.

-Lo tendré en cuanta maestro, pero ese momento está muy lejos por el momento.

-De acuerdo. Kirby, despídete una última vez de tus amigos, es hora de volver a casa.

El joven Guerrero Estelar les dio un último abrazo a cada una de sus amigas y amigos que hizo en su corta estadía y también prometiéndoles, gracias a una petición de Pinkie, que jamás los olvidaría y que algún día regresaría de visita.

-¡ADIÓS KIRBY Y BUENA SUERTE!-Gritaron todos antes de que el Halberd desapareciera en un parpadeo hacia Pop Star.

 **EL FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno gente finalmente ha llegado lo más esperaban por mucho tiempo, pero esto aún no termina. Ya que, una vez sacado este capítulo,sacaré uno más que serán tres epílogos de tres personajes, Linika, Twilight y Bandana respectivamente, para concluir con esto.**

 **También quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno que se tomó la molestia de leer y esperar todo este tiempo para este capítulo, diciéndoles que lo siento por la demora. Y por supuesto a mis seguidores XmarkzX y Maestro en Anime, al igual que varios más que han seguido estás aventuras de Kirby desde el principio y solo les agradezco por todo el apoyo, y algunas amenazas, que son las que me inspiraron en cada uno de los capítulos.**

 **También agradecer a los autores que me dieron su permiso de poder mezclar sus historias en estos últimos capítulos, en serio muchas gracias.**

 **Sin más, nos leemos pronto en las historias que me quedan como lo son Plants and Zombies vs Sombra, el cual está en su último capítulo, Invasión Z, una nueva historia, y por último pero no menos importante, el Regreso de Haltmann que pronto habrán nuevos capítulos.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos.**


	22. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Equestria Girls y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Epílogo 1: De Regreso a Casa.**

Linika Sharpeknife se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del Halberd, la nave de Meta Knight, mientras observaba por la única ventana su planeta, al igual que el gran continente en donde se encontraba el Reino de Hyrule como el resto de los reinos aledaños. La joven Hylian dio un largo suspiro para preparase, tomo su maleta y salió de su habitación en donde Sailor Dee ya lo estaba esperando.

-¿Lista?

-Si-Contesto mientras seguía al Waddle Dee hacia la cubierta de la nave.

Cuando llegaron Linika vio la nave personal de Meta Knight, la cual tenía la forma de una estrella de color azul, y al caballero junto a esta. La joven ascendió en la nave junto al Guerrero Estelar y emprendieron el vuelo a su planeta, mientras ella recordaba las palabras del espadachín durante su viaje.

" _-¿Por qué no aterrizar con el Halberd? No sería más fácil._

 _-Lo es, pero Hyrule no está acostumbrado a que una estructura de metal en forma de una criatura alada y siniestra aterricé en sus tierras sin pensar que una amenaza de la oscuridad haya vuelto._

 _-Ya entendí."_

La pequeña nave, en comparación a la de batalla, logró aterrizar sin contratiempos en el jardín interior del castillo de la Princesa Zelda, con lo cual llamó la atención de los guardias que de inmediato rodearon la estructura de metal en forma de estrella con lanzas, espadas y ballestas esperando alguna señal de hostilidad.

Cuando la nave empezó a abrir su compuerta principal, algunos Hylians estaban nerviosos ante una posible amenaza aunque se tranquilizaron al reconocer a la joven Sharpeknife, hija del héroe de Hyrule, pero no al Guerrero Estelar con el cual no bajaron la guardia.

-¡Soldados, bajen sus armas!-Gritó el rey de Hyrule el cual hizo su presencia al contemplar la nave en uno de los pasillos-Es bueno volver a verlo, Sir Meta Knight.

-Lo mismo digo su Majestad-Contestó el caballero mientras Linika bajaba de su nave-Si me disculpa, debo volver a mí nave y regresar a casa. Lamento mucho su posible invitación a vuestra morada.

-No sé preocupe, entiendo lo sucedido y será en otra ocasión-Comprendio el Rey mientras Meta Knight asentía y se marchaba con su nave, al mismo tiempo que veía a la joven frente a ella-Tus padres te esperan en el salón central. Mucha suerte.

-Gracias, creo que la necesitaré-Dijo con algo de miedo mientras entraba al interior del castillo en dirección a sus padres.

Durante su trayecto la joven no dejaba de pensar en la expresión de sus padres, sobretodo la de su madre quien le infundía miedo cada vez que no le hacía caso. Linika estaba frente a la puerta doble que daba al salón central, la cual abrió una vez que respiro profundamente para afrontar su destino.

Al avanzar para ver a sus padres, los cuales se encontraban un piso más abajo, los cuales parecían entablar una conversación que desgraciadamente la joven no podía oír, aunque si podía ver las acciones de sus progenitores. Su padre Link parecía rogar a su esposa Proxi mientras está tenía sus brazos cruzados y la mirada que tanto temía Linika. La joven híbrida tan solo trago con fuerza y empezó a bajar las escaleras con algo de miedo.

Linika termino de bajar y posicionarse frente a sus padres, los cuales cesaron su discusión al notar la presencia de su hija, pero antes de que Proxi pudiera decir palabra alguna su hija había inclinado su cuerpo 90° hacia el frente indicando una muestra de disculpa.

-Realmente lo siento mucho por desobedecer tus órdenes Mamá. Y, apesar de mis instintos de aventurera que heredé de Papá, estas semanas he aprendido, tanto por las buenas como por las malas, que mis decisiones siempre tendrán repercusiones. Así que, aceptaré cualquier castigo de tu parte Mamá.

-Linika-Dijo sería la Gran Hada con forma humana-Mirame.

La joven volvió a tragar fuerte e inclinó su cuerpo una vez más con los ojos cerrados esperando cualquier cosa. Aunque jamás espero un abrazo de su Madre que la sorprendió por completo.

-Jamas creí oír palabras tan maduras de tu parte, hija mía-Dijo mientras algunas lágrimas de su rostro-Incluso mucho más que tú Padre.

-Oye.

-Entonces, ¿No habrá castigo?-Dijo ilusionada la joven Hylian.

-Aun con eso no te saldrás con la tuya, jovencita-A lo que la sonrisa de Linika desapareció en un instante-Pero, debido a la madurez que has obtenido. Solo pasarás una semana en tu habitación.

-Mejor que estar en el Templo del Agua.

-Por cierto-Interrumpio Link, asomándose por la derecha de su esposa mientras la abrazaba-Tu Madre y yo tenemos una sorpresa que darte.

-¿Una sorpresa?

-¿Que te dirías que muy pronto seras la mayor en la familia?

-Espera, ¿Dices que tu…?-A lo que su madre asintió mientras acariciaba su vientre-No puede ser. ¡Hay que hacer una fiesta!

-¿Que?-Dijeron confundidos sus padres ante la reacción de su hija.

-Lo siento. Es una costumbre que tenía una de mis amigas cuando algo similar ocurría en alguien cercano al grupo.

-Aunque no estaría nada mal una pequeña fiesta, aunque sería a unos meses antes de la llegada de tu hermanito-Propuso Link.

-O hermanita-Interrumpio Proxi, forzando la palabra y poniendo nervioso a su esposo.

-O quizás ambos-Dijo Linika, sorprendiendo una vez más a sus progenitores-Solo decía, no me hagan caso.

Una vez ya finalizada la reunión familiar, los tres se dirigieron a las afueras del castillo en donde se encontraba Epona, la yegua de la familia y leal compañera de batalla de Link, atada a una carreta en donde Madre e Hija se sentaron mientras el Padre tiraba de esta sobre Epona en dirección a su hogar.

-"Gracias, amigas. Y sobre todo ustedes, Kirby y Bandana. Gracias por todo este tiempo que pasamos juntos"-Pensó Linika, mirando al cielo en donde sea que estuvieran la Tierra y Pop Star.

.

.

.

 **Epílogo 2: El Mensaje.**

Ya era un nuevo amanecer en la ciudad de Canterlot y gran parte de la ciudad aún dormía, gracias a que era domingo. Pero eso no le importó a Twilight cuando se levantó apresurada al notar la hora, ya pasada las ocho de la mañana, y preparándose para su entrenamiento. Aunque, cuando resonaron esas palabras en su mente, se dio cuenta que se había acostumbrado a la inexistencia de sus dos amigos de Dreamland.

Kirby, el mejor amigo que pudiera tener, y Bandana, el maestro que quizás no pueda reemplazar con otro.

La joven se sentó en su cama, ya lista con su traje de combate, mientras sacaba una fotografía enmarcada de su mesita de noche. Esta foto fue tomada unos días antes de la partida de sus amigos a su planeta, aunque ella sabía que hay faltaba alguien más.

-Midnight-Susurro en tristeza mientras recordaba el momento en que ambas se separaron por su propio bien y el de la demonio-¿Dónde estarás?

Twilight dejo la fotografía devuelta a su lugar y tomo su celular para averiguar si alguna de sus amigas también se habrían levantado este día por la costumbre de Bandana. Cuando tuvo de frente a su equipo teléfonico, noto que había una notificación de un nuevo correo. Al abrir su bandeja de entrada, y encontrar el mensaje antes mencionado, sin poder creer el asunto de este.

-¿Midnight?-Se pregunto sorprendida al leer el nombre de la demonio y abrir el mensaje.

 _'Hola._

 _Sé que es raro, pero primero que nada no intentes contactar con quién te envío el mensaje, te lo explicaré al final._

 _Con respecto en donde me encontraba cuando fue enviado esto, creo que estoy en algún lugar de la Asia Oriental. Ya sabes China, Japón, Corea o cualquier otro país en donde los humanos tienen los ojos rasgados y hablan extraño. Y quién escribió este mensaje fue un monje que logró verme, aunque todos podían verme en ese templo. Pero vayamos al principio._

 _Resulta ser que, luego de separarnos, fui invocada en un templo de monjes en donde erradicaban a cualquier espíritu maligno que atraían con sus invocaciones. Aunque no fue el caso conmigo._

 _Resulta que era demasiado poderosa como para erradicar me con sus conjuros y oraciones, así que el maestro del templo encerró la energía maligna en una vasija y la logró purificar para devolverla a mi forma demoníaca. Esto hizo que mi cuerpo logrará volver a la normalidad y, luego de un intenso combate contra todos los monjes que por supuesto les gane a cada uno de ellos, pude convencer a su maestro de que no era mala del todo y me permitió vivir en el lugar._

 _Hasta que hice recapacitar al maestro de que algún monje me acompañara hacia el pueblo y pudiéramos hallar una computadora para comunicarme contigo._

 _Eso es todo, por el momento me encuentro bien y, con respecto a lo que dije antes, no estaré en el templo debido a que decidí viajar por el mundo. Estuve mucho tiempo encerrada en un collar en una habitación en la que nadie entraba y quiero ver qué tanto a cambiado el mundo desde la Guerra._

 _Pero no te preocupes, algún día regresaré para que ambas estemos juntas otra vez._

 _Adiós.'_

Twilight tan solo dejó su teléfono en la cama para luego sonreír mientras lágrimas de felicidad salían de su rostro.

-Es bueno saber que te encuentras bien. Hermana-Se dijo, contemplado una vez más la fotografía en su mesita de noche.

Pero el momento fue interrumpido cuando su teléfono sonó, siendo Sunset la que llamaba. Durante su conversación, la cual consistía en reunirse en la escuela para entrenar un poco para estar en forma, la joven no podía parar de pensar en cuando volvería a ver a la demonio, al igual que las preocupaciones sobre el estado de esta desaparecían poco a poco.

-Por cierto-Dijo Twilight antes de finalizar la llamada-Dile a Pinkie que se preparé, tengo una sorpresa para todas.

.

.

.

 **Epílogo 3: El Inicio de una Nueva Aventura.**

Ya ha pasado un día desde que Kirby y Bandana volvieron a Dreamland luego de su estadía de tres meses en la Tierra, en donde su labor fue protegerla de la oscuridad que podría llegar a esta, siendo que llegó un par de veces y que pudieron vencer ante ella. El Dian anterior se había celebrado una fiesta por su regreso, aunque no duró mucho cuando la bola rosa devoró toda la comida que se había servido en el festín.

Ya despierto, el capitán de los Waddle Dee empezó con algo que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo. Levantó su lanza hacia el cielo, haciendo que la luz del sol se reflejará en la hoja, y grito.

-¡WADDLE DEES, A TRABAJAR!-Ordeno Bandana mientras una enorme cantidad de los pequeños seres se movían de un lado a otro para hacer sus obligaciones en el castillo.

Tales trabajos eran limpiar, ordenar y preparar los alimentos para su Majestad, el Rey Dedede, quien había ordenado a Bandana que se presentará ante él luego de terminar sus quehaceres en el castillo.

-Bandana Dee reportándose, su Majestad-Saludo el capitán en la puerta del salón del trono.

-Descansa amigo y ven aquí, que quiero hablar contigo.

El Waddle Dee fue hacia su Rey lo más rápido que pudo hasta estar frente a frente, a la vez que contemplando a la joven Fumu junto al trono, la cual sostenía un pisapapeles en sus manos y que dejó confuso al capitán.

-Con recordarás, hace tres meses fue mi cumpleaños y lo pudimos celebrar tranquilamente gracias a que te ofreciste a cuidar y mantener lejos a Kirby hasta que acabará la fiesta. Era así, ¿Verdad?-Susurro esto último a Fumu.

-Si, Dedede. Y que a la vez te prometimos que obtendrías un día libre por el trabajo cometido. Aunque no lo has podido cobrar debido al incidente de aquel entonces.

-Si, ahora recuerdo. Pero no sé si cobrarlo, acabo de llegar y las tropas necesitan a alguien que los guíe, además de usted su Majestad.

-No te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro que los Waddle Dees estarán bien. Solo será por un día, ve y relájate. Te lo mereces.

-Bueno, si usted lo dice su Majestad. Le prometo que me divertire y me relájate como usted lo ordene.

-No es una or…-Dijo el Rey antes de ser interrumpido por Fumu con un codazo-Que diga, claro. Es una orden.

-Si señor.

Bandana fue corriendo a gran velocidad hacia su cuarto y salió con una cubeta, un carrete de hilo de pesca y varias carnadas para dirigirse a la laguna cerca del castillo. Una vez que llegó, único el hilo de pesca a su lanza y puso la carnada para comenzar a pescar.

Luego de unos minutos, Bandana ya había pescado varias truchas y salmones para poder no tan solo cocinarse para el mismo sino también para su Rey. Aunque sus planes cambiaron de golpe, literalmente hablando, ya que Kirby había rodado colina abajo y empezó al Waddle Dee y la cubeta en donde guardaba su pesca haciendo que está volviera al lago.

Pero lo él no sabía, es que está perdida no era nada comparado con lo que pasaría luego cuando un agujero rasgó el cielo azul de Dreamland mientras empezaba a robar el color de cada cosa y habitante de Pop Star, dejándolos estáticos como piedras.

 **¿Continuará?...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No, este sí es el final.**

 **Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comencé esta historia, la cual tan solo iba a durar los primeros cuatro capítulos iniciales, pero ustedes fueron los que me motivaron a seguir y concluir este fic que de seguro a muchos les habrá gustado las aventuras de Kirby, Bandana y la Rainbooms.**

 **Gracias a todos por aportar con sus ideas, a los autores que me dejaron usar a sus personajes en estos últimos capítulos y también a todos los que aguantaron la larga espera entre capítulo y capítulo en este último arco. Se los agradezco de corazón.**

 **Antes de irme quiero hablar sobre algunos proyectos a futuro que estoy creando y/o están en mi cabeza.**

 **Operación BORRAR: Crossover entre KND: Los Chicos del Barrio y Equestria Girls.**

" **Luego de los acontecimientos de 'Operación ZERO' muchos ex agentes de KND han empezado a recordar su infancia, el problema es que estos agentes ya son adolescentes y pueden poner en riesgo, no tan solo a la agencia, sino también a todos los niños del mundo. La única orden que se les ha dado a los actuales agentes es recapturar a todos esos miembros antes de que algo peor que el Abuelo surga"**

 **Hacer un reboot de una historia antigua que aún tengo.**

 **ManeShock: Crossover entre MLP: FiM y BioShock.**

" **Twilight, luego de sufrir un accidente en dirigible, se embarca en la mítica y deplorable ciudad de Rapture. Que misterios aguardan a la unicornio, al igual que las amenazas que podrán fin a su aventura que ella jamás pidió"**

 **Y por último los proyectos actuales como los son…**

 **Plants and Zombies vs Sombra.**

 **Invasión Z.**

 **El Regreso de Haltmann.**

 **Historias Cortas.**

 **Sin más que escribir, adiós que tengan un buen año y nos leemos pronto amigos míos.**


End file.
